Fairy Tail: That Vixen of a Dragon Slayer: Series 2!
by Tsuna11644
Summary: Sequel to the original, Series 2 continues to follow the stories of mainly Kitsuna of Fairy Tail, Melody of Sabertooth, Xeena of Crime Sorciere, and Tazolei a Demon Gate of Tartarus! Read on as Kitsuna a 'Fenie' or a rare Kitsune Sage and her friends fends their way through the GMGs while fighting dragons, escaping Eclipse, entering Sun Village, and Tartarus!
1. The Dragon King!

**For those of you readers who are new and are confused on what you are about to read and how this had started please go read 'Fairy Tail: That Vixen of a Dragon Slayer' when you get the chance! Otherwise if your a familiar fan, keep reading! I would love only positive reviews! No flames please! I don't wanna see 'this is a Mary Sue' or 'this story sucks'. If you don't like the story go find another author who is willing to make 100+ episode of the Fairy Tail anime, the OVA's and the movie I won't force you to read if you don't want to. **

** Please don't flame this story or anyone else's for that matter. Remember, words can hurt other people and you wouldn't like it if someone were to say rude stuff to you over the internet because it's technically cyberbullying and it is unacceptable so please be nice to one another on the internet! Thank you! ^^**

**Anyways let's start...**

**_To cecebecc: 'A Long time main supporter and best friend on here!' Thank you for talking to to me here everyday and RPing with me as well as sharing ideas along the way. It's mainly because of you and the other reviewers is the reason I keep going with this story! Please enjoy!_**

_..._

_Sometime in an Unpredictable Distant Future:_

_ It was a complete messy and utter hell in Magnolia. Buildings were destroyed, homes were destroyed, and lives had been taken. The skies were completely darkened with red smoke that kept flying everywhere from the burning flames. The dragons have destroyed it all. I stayed with Lucy hugging her as she cried as I buried my face in her shoulder. _

_ "Kitsuna..." Lucy sniffled. I said nothing. "...Kitsuna!" She said. I stayed silent. "Kitsuna I'm serious! You have to get up!" Lucy cried. Silence... "PLEASE!" She cried. I slowly lifted my head out of her shoulder. Lucy gasped seeing my reddened face completely drenched in tears. "...Kitsuna?" She asked. "The...truth is..." I sniffled. "I'M SCARED TOO! I...I DON'T LIKE SEEING A DESTROYED WORLD AND...I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO AND I CAN'T FIND MY BABY!" I cry out. Lucy saddened. "Oh Kitsuna..." I buried my face in Lucy again and continued to cry out as she hugged me._

_ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!_

_Me and Lucy looked up seeing how dragons blasted fire across the buildings creating more destruction. A dragon then flew towards the both of us and blasted fire...which was eaten and sucked up by none other than Natsu who appeared in front of the both of us. "Tsuna! Lucy! Sorry I'm late!" He said. Natsu glared at the dragon. "Bastard! Quit being so cocky!" "I'm a Fairy Tail wizard, Natsu Dragneel...A Dragon Slayer!"_

**...**

**Fairy Tail Opening 15: Song: 'MASAYUME CHASING' By: BoA!**

_The scene opens up showing Natsu, Kitsuna, and Lucy standing together in the new and destroyed world. Kitsuna and Lucy are shown standing on either sides of Natsu holding him. Lucy and Natsu glare at the sight of the new world while Kitsuna cries at the sight of it. The camera slowly zooms out showing more small explosions take place while the Fairy Tail flag flows near by. The camera then zooms out even further revealing the Eclipse Gate as the new remastered title _**_'Fairy Tail' _**_then appears. The symbol then flames up and then emits a bright light._

_ The scene then switches to Future Lucy crying before she fades out as Lucy fades in looking up at the sky. The scene then switches showing a distant memory of the Triplet Dragon Slayers and their Exceeds outside in the park together. RiRi is shown smiling at the Taco Bell taco she's holding while Melody is shown standing with her hands behind her back and tilting her head as she smiles down nervously at Sting who is playing with Lector. Her three children are shown peeking out from behind the bushes looking over at Sting wondering if he is their father._

_ The distant memory then fades to black and white as Sting and Melody then fade in on either sides of the memory wearing new outfits. Sting displays a serious expression while Melody makes a sorry and regretful look on the verge of tears. The scene then switches to Kagura and Milliana at night sitting in a pile of rubble while Ultear, Jellal, Meredy, Xeena, and Hope are shown faded above them. Xeena is shown making a scornful glare specifically towards anyone who tries to harm Jellal while Hope looks up at her slightly scared._

_ The scene briefly switches to show Sargent Yukino walking alongside Arcadios. The scene then switches to a triple divided screen showing the three princesses Melody, Kitsuna, and Hisui in their own respective kingdoms on different balconys wearing their original princess outfits as they each look at the night sky staring at the same moon. They are each shown faded. Melody is shown on the left side looking down sadly, Kitsuna is shown in the center looking down sadly, and Hisui is shown on the right looking down sadly. The three of them glance in different directions with Melody putting her hands on her lips as she looks towards the top right with a worried look on her face, Kitsuna looking straight up with a look of surprise and shock on her face, and Hisui looking towards the left with a neutral look on her face._

_ The scene briefly switches to show Natsu, Kitsuna, Lucy, Mirajane, Wendy, Yukino, Kar, Lily, Happy, Fuse, and Carla together in Hell's Palace. Kitsuna is shown standing next to Natsu wearing a matching two piece leather outfit along with Kar who is also wearing a leather outfit. The scene then switches rapidly showing Wendy fighting off against Kamika and Cosmos, to Lily and Fuse fighting against Neppa, to Kitsuna, Lucy, Yukino, and Kar fighting against Uosuke, to Mirajane and Happy watching as Natsu fights off against Kama._

_ The scene then switches to Mavis leading the new Team Fairy Tail. The scene then switches to Erza, Kagura, and Minerva epically clashing it out against one another before Minerva smirks as she breaks it up with her Territory. The scene briefly switches showing Gray ready to use his Ice Magic and then switching the scene showing Natsu standing in a field of fire. The scenes then switch to match up with the bit showing Laxus and Orga about to fight along with Jura who fades it. The scene briefly shows all the Fairy Tail members cheering before showing Milliana in a pinkish anime background before bringing Melody who is in her Were Tiger Form into a tight hug. Melody sweatdrops as all the Exceeds surround her and Milliana. Fuse is shown in between Lector and Lily smirking as he folds his arms. RiRi is shown next to Lily blowing a kiss to the audience as she winks._

_ The scene continues to switch rapidly to the beat showing Future Rogue charging up his magical energy before showing him smirking as he pins Melody up against a wall. Natsu is then shown again standing in a field of flames. Juvia and Gray are then shown standing together at the Games before Juvia glomps Gray as Lyon and Chelia look with jealousy. The scene briefly switches showing Kitsuna and Melody posing in a greenish anime background as they hold their mics before the scene switches showing the day of the Games with Kitsuna and Melody singing 'MASAYUME CHASING' as they singing the lyrics 'HEY HEY' while the judges bounce to the beat. _

_ The scene briefly shows the Fairy Tail flag and then showing Natsu standing in the flames again about to face a dragon again. The scene then lastly shows Kitsuna as a spirit putting her hands on Lucy's shoulders closing her eyes and putting her forehead against hers and mouthing 'thank you'. Lucy cries happily at this and stays this way as the two best friends continue the friendly embrace under the moonlight..._

_PRESENT DAY:_

That night at the bar I was currently singing 'MASAYUME CHASING' on stage while everyone at Fairy Tail cheered for me. I was now towards the ending of the song and I would occasionally point the mic to my friends and have them singing along.

**Kitsuna: MASAYUME CHASING CHASING koero motto!**

**_CLAP CLAP!_**

**Kitsuna: Jibun shijou saikou no!**

**Kitsuna: Ima wo CHASING CHASING sou egaita!**

**_CLAP CLAP!_**

**Kitsuna: Jibun ni natte moyase mine no hi wo!**

**Kitsuna: Na na na na na na na**

**Fairy Tail: OH!**

**Kitsuna: Na na na na na na na**

**Fairy Tail: HEY HEY!**

**Kitsuna: Na na na na na na na**

**Fairy Tail: OH!**

**Kitsuna: Kakenukero Hero!**

**Kitsuna: Na na na na na na na**

**Fairy Tail: OH!**

**Kitsuna: Na na na na na na na**

**Fairy Tail: HEY HEY**

**Kitsuna: Na na na na**

**Fairy Tail: HEY!**

**Kitsuna: Na na na**

**Fairy Tail: OH!**

**Kitsuna: Moyase mune no hi wo!**

The music then ended and everyone in the guild clapped and cheered for me. I smiled. "And I'm performing that on the last day of the Games!" I said. My eyes then fall to the open window that lead to outside where I saw Minerva smiling at me as she held her iphone towards me. She waved her iphone teasingly before walking away. I raise an eyebrow. "Uh...that was weird..." I said. "Yay! Go Mommy!" I heard. I turned to my daughter Kar who was sitting in her chair still clapping for my performance. I widen her eyes seeing her. Her hair was longer, her eyes were sharper, and her skin was lighter. "...KAR?!" "Why do you look so-?" I then glance over at my sided ponytail seeing how it was long and big enough to touch the floor. I sweatdropped. "Why is my hair a giant snake now?!"

"Wendy looks crazy too!" Kar chimed as she pointed at Wendy who's hair was too long and looked almost purple. I jumped off the stage and rush towards her. "WENDY!" I shrieked. Wendy jumped at this and turned to me. "Why did you steal Hatsune Miku's hair style?!" I asked. Wendy sweatdropped. "Um...well-" I then screamed. Wendy looked scared. "What's wrong?!" I just pointed at her outfit. She was wearing her green halter dress from many many many arcs ago. "W-why are you wearing that dress?! That was your Oracion Seis Arc outfit!" I shriek.

Wendy frowned. "...But I like it!" My eyes twitched. "But...didn't you like the white and red dress I made for you? I made that for you to wear for the rest of the series you know..." "I know but I like this dress a lot! So I'm gonna wear it out always!" Wendy said proudly. I anime teared hearing this. "Please don't cry!" Wendy said sadly. Fuse flew over to me. "Might as well get over it! Wendy's not gonna wear a new outfit ever again!" He chuckled. "Can she at least have her hair down? Or have it in a single ponytail because those styles look so cute!" I whimpered. Wendy smiled. "Aww... thanks Tsuna!"

"That's enough! Both of you!" I heard. I turned seeing Lucy wearing a pink cami that showed her midriff and light washed denim short shorts. She scolded Gray and Natsu who were fighting. "Anymore and you'll destroy another pub!" She snapped. "LUCY!" I cried as you walked over to her. She turned to I. "You look like a bleached out Barbie!" You exclaim. Lucy glared at you. "Hey!" "First your bleach blonde and now my hair is a snake and our eyes look crazy!" I say facepalming. "What are you talking about?" Natsu asked. "Yeah, what's with you?" Gray asked. I widen my eyes. "Does nobody not notice the new art style?! Look at MY skin! It's too light! It's light n dark!" I cry out.

"Whatever! Now help me get Natsu and Gray to stop fighting!" Lucy said. I glanced down at her outfit. "Huh! That's the first time I've seen you wear booty shorts Lucy!" I say poking her sides. Lucy sighed seeing how I were clearly ignoring her. "So what? You finally realized that you were flashing your panties to the public?" I asked. "I don't flash my panties!" Lucy cried. I sighed. "Lucy, when you run in your miniskirt your panties is a fanservicy billboard sign for men. You just never notice even if I tell you that your panties are showing," That was when Natsu burned Happy's fish which landed in Erza's Burger King cheesecake. Lucy shrieked seeing this while I stared in amusement at what Erza was about to do. Erza then beat up both Natsu and Gray. "STOP THAT!" She scolded. "Erza!" Natsu and Gray cried. Erza sighed. "Morons! We're right in the middle of the Grand Magic Games! At a time like this we need to be focusing our energies you jackasses!" She scolded.

I walked up to her. "Erza Scarlet!" I said. Erza turned to me. "Yes?" I run my fingers through her now bright colored red hair. "Erza Strawberry..." I said. Erza raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" "I'm just saying you should just change your last name to Strawberry since your hair is no longer scarlet red. But it's strawberry red!" I said. Erza growled. I smirked. "C'mon! It suits you because you love strawberry cake right?" Erza just stared at me as I continued to run my fingers through her hair. "'I'll name you Erza Strawberry because of your beautiful strawberry hair...'" I smirked. "Isn't that how Jellal named you?" Erza then requipped out her sword. "I will have all your heads!" She threatened making Natsu, Gray, and Lucy shriek. I glared at her. "OH! You wanna go?!"

I instantly then clashed it out with Erza wrecking the bar. "Yeesh! For crying out loud I finally made it!" I heard. Me and Erza stopped fighting and then turned seeing Gajeel who had walked in. "Where have you been?" Natsu asked. "Because of your idiocy during the match I fell underneath the coliseum!" Gajeel said. I raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" I asked. Gajeel turned to me and I walked up to him. "Quick question..." "...If you disappeared into a coliseum then when did you get a new outfit, a headband, and a new hairstyle if you were down there the whole day?" I asked.

"...It's a new series. Some people get new outfits," Gajeel explained. I raised an eyebrow. "HUH?!" Fuse flew over to me and landed on my shoulder. "He means...new outfits plus new art style equals new series! As of now it is technically episode 1!" Fuse smirked. I widen my eyes. "New series?! Episode 1?! So that's why everybody looks crazy and Happy's wings are so ugly?!" "HEY!" Happy cried. Fuse narrowed his eyes at me. "Read the new title of the fanfic lately?" He asked. "UGH! Forget it! I just don't understand why they would do something like this in the middle of the Grand Magic Games Arc!" I asked.

"Forget it!" Gajeel snapped. He turned to me and then to Natsu. "Tsuna...Salamander. Come with me, there's something I want to show you guys," He said. Me and Natsu look at each other in confusion and then back to Gajeel.

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**Fuse and Happy: The Dragon King!**

Lector's POV:

I walked through the hallways at the hotel because Sting had asked me to look for Melody since she had ran off crying somewhere. As much as I didn't want to I did because Sting is my buddy and even after today I still think he's strong. I then heard the sound of packing and I saw that I was right in front of Melody's room which was left slightly opened. I peeked into the room seeing Melody packing while her three sons watched.

"Mommy are you okay?" One of the boys asked. I saw Melody wiped her tears. "I'm fine..." She sniffled. "Why are you packing? The Games aren't over!" Her other son said. Melody frowned a bit at them. "They're over for me because the Master is going to kick me out," She said. The three boys gasped. "Why Mama?!" They asked. Melody smiled a bit at them. "Because I'm weak..." "No! Your not weak at all Mama!" Her one son said as he hugged her arm. Melody chuckled. "...Thank you..."

"Listen Nino's...today...you will meet your father!" Melody said. Her three sons gasped again as I widen my eyes. _'She's finally gonna tell him?' I thought. _"Really Mama? Really?" Her sons asked. Melody nodded. "Yes..." "Wow! Oh boy!" Her one son chimed. "So what's Daddy like?" Her other son asked. Melody smiled again. "He's blonde, with beautiful blue eyes..." I rolled my eyes as she went on. "...He's strong and...he has a big heart," She finished.

You sighed. "I feel guilty for keeping the three of you from seeing him...I mean I care a lot for Sting. I kept you guys away from him just so he can be happy. So that he could one day beat this other Dragon Slayer and be known as the strongest Dragon Slayer. Because his happiness is my happiness..." Melody said. I smiled in awe at her words. _'I never knew Melody felt like this about Sting...I always thought she was out for herself!' I thought. _"Do you love Daddy?" One of her sons asked. Melody put her hand on his cheek and smiled. "Yes, I love your father very much which is why I will do everything in my power to make him happy because that's all I could ever want!" Melody said happily. I frowned. _'Maybe your not so bad after all Melody...' I thought._

...

Melody's POV:

I sighed. "Lector, I know your there!" I said. After a moment Lector then slowly walked in. "How'd you know it was me?" He asked. "I can use Sound Magic too you know. I can hear your voice...your breathing actually," I say. "...It sounded like concern..." "Kitty!" My three kids chime as they each run up to hug Lector. "Hey! W-wait a sec!" Lector said nervously. "So did you come here to yell at me? Threaten to tell Sting about my kids?" I asked. "No...I came here to get you because Sting and the Master are looking for you," Lector said.

I sigh again. "Ok I'm coming," I say getting up. Lector then walked out the door. I turn to my sons. "Please stay here Nino's!" I say. "Ok Mama!" My three sons chime. I then take a look in the mirror seeing my wavy orange hair was even longer, my eyes sharper, my skin a bit darker, and as for my features... I put my hand on my hip and stare at myself in disgust. "This new art style made my butt look even BIGGER!" I exclaim. "UGH!"

I growl and then stomped out of my room and saw that Lector was already farther down the hall. I frowned. _'Almost forgot...' I thought. I_ then requip out my flail and pointed it at Lector. "RULTUDA!" **(Me: 'RELEASE!') **A golden beam then shot out of my flail and towards Lector blasting the golden 'VCC' cuff on his arm making it disappear. Lector glanced at his paw and then looked at me surprised. "Your letting me go?" He asked. I sighed once more. "There's no point in keeping you under a curse trap anymore. I'm going to tell Sting the truth about our children. If he can't accept it then I guess I don't deserve his love or his happiness..." I say. Lector looked at me sadly as I walked past him. "Melody..." I then make a small smile. _'I guess I'll have to find happiness by raising my kids alone and watching them grow into handsome young men!' I thought._

...

I had finally made it to the main hall in the hotel meeting with all the Sabertooth members. I stood in between Sting and Rogue while Jiemma sat there with Mc'Donalds food in front of him glaring at each of us. "Sting...Melody...Rogue...what the hell was that?" He asked in disgust. The three of us remained silent. "Hey...the three of you are Dragon Slayers! You shoot your mouths off about how strong you are on a regular basis don't you?" Jiemma asked.

"But you were disgracefully beaten up by fellow Dragon Slayers no less..." Jiemma said. The three of us say nothing. "Are you even listening to me?!" "I have no words. We were completely defeated. Natsu overwhelmed us without using his flames cloaked in lightning!" Rogue said. "Your strength far exceeds what I had imagined...Natsu...Dragneel..." Rogue muttered to himself. Jiemma instantly then shot up from his chair and stomped towards the three of us which made my ears twitch. "Are those the words of a wizard from Sabertooth? The strongest guild?!" Jiemma exclaimed.

"Who told you to go out there and look like a pair of pathetic fools?! Who told you you could fail?" Jiemma asked as he glowed a purple aura. "You sullied the name of the strongest guild!" He shouted. With that he then blasted Sting and Rogue to the other side. "YOU BASTARDS AREN'T FIT TO BE MEMBERS OF THE SABERTOOTH GUILD!" Jiemma shouted as he proceeded to repeatedly beat on Sting and Rogue. "No! Stop! Please!" I cried. Jiemma turned to me. "MELODY!" I gasped at this. "...Take off your clothes..." He said.

I stood there completely frozen at his words. I had remembered how Yukino had to strip because she lost and I feared that it might happen to me and now it really was. "M-m-master!" I stuttered. "Have mercy on me...please!" "MERCY?!" Jiemma asked widening his eyes. "My guild doesn't need weaklings! It doesn't need losers!" Jiemma snapped. "But Master..." I shriek. "Take off your clothes or I WILL!" Jiemma shouted. I gasped at this and felt your entire body shiver. _'Is this...really gonna happen to me?' I thought. _"STRIP!" Jiemma ordered.

As tears slowly streamed out of my eyes my fumbling hands slowly made it's way to my itty bitty strapless top. I slowly shriek and I began to unclip my top feeling my breasts bounce out of it. I cried at the sight as I slowly revealing even more of my breasts pop out within each second. "Okay, okay Master, but Sting and Rogue did their best and um...Melody too!" Lector said. I stopped what I was doing and stared at him with surprise seeing how he had also defended me.

"This time he lost but I'm proud of Sting!" Lector began. "Lector..." Sting whispered. "I think that people can also get stronger by experiencing failure. Sting learned a lot in this battle!" Lector said. I smiled a bit at that and then clipped my top back in the center before I could reveal anymore. Lector smiled. "So I think you should-" "-Who are you?" Jiemma asked rudely. "C'mon Master!" Lector said nervously as he slowly lifted the back of his vest revealing his Sabertooth crest. "I've got the Saber crest right here, proving I'm a..." Lector then stopped seeing Jiemma's anger as he glowed with a purple aura.

"Why would the likes of a cat bear the proud crest of Sabertooth?" Jiemma asked. I slowly stepped back nervously. "Um..." "BEGONE!" With that Jiemma then blasted Lector into oblivion. Lector frowned apologetically as he got caught in the blast. "...Sting..." "LECTORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Sting screamed. Soon the blast had stopped and all that was left were Lector's ashes. "No...he's...dead?" RiRi shrieked. "Lector...is gone..." Frosch cried. "RiRi! Frosch!" Rogue cried as he scooped the two crying Exceeds in his arms.

"This is an eyesore...I guess it's what I get for letting cats bear the crest," Jiemma said. Sting then bursted out into tears. I sadden at this and then gave a piercing glare to Jiemma. "YOU BASTARD!" I shouted. Jiemma turned to me. "HOW DARE YOU KILL AN INNOCENT PERSON?!" "NOT ONLY THAT BUT YOU TOOK YUKINO'S SELF RESPECT AWAY, HARMED MY NEPHEWS, AND YOU MADE STING CRY BY TAKING THE ONE PERSON THAT MAKES HIM HAPPY THE MOST! AND THAT IS PISSING ME THE HELL OFF!" I barked. Jiemma growled at me but I didn't care. "YOU WERE NEVER A MASTER TO ANY OF US! NOT ANYMORE BECAUSE I'M LEAVING THE GUILD ON MY OWN! YOU ARE THE DEV-!"

I then shrieked when Jiemma yanked me by the neck and held me up in the air squeezing it. I felt the air slowly seeping out of my system as I turned blue. "WENCH! SKANK! I AM THE MASTER OF THIS GUILD LIKE IT OR NOT! I DON'T NEED YOU TO TARNISH SABERTOOTH'S GOOD NAME BECAUSE YOU WILL DIE!" Jiemma shouted. I squirm in Jiemma's grip as my face turned purple. "...Ple...ase!" I shriek. "MELODY!" Sting cried. "MELODY NO!" RiRi cried as she did her best to escape Rogue's grip. "AFTER WHAT YOU JUST SAID YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE! I HAVE NO PROBLEMS SLAUGHTERING A TIGER! THIS WILL TEACH YOU NEVER TO TALK BACK TO ME!" Jiemma said as a blast formed in his other hand.

I stared in horror at the blast. "...Don't touch her..." I heard. I shut my eyes waiting for the blast to hit me.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

As air was brought back to my lungs I opened my eyes seeing a big gigantic bright light followed by a blood spill. I saw how Sting had blasted a gaping hole inside Jiemma's body causing him to fall back. I widen my eyes seeing this as Sting then caught me in his arms glaring over at Jiemma. "This is good..." I heard Minerva said.

I began coughing out bits of blood. Sting turned to me and widen his eyes. "MELODY!" He then gasped seeing my bruised up neck that slowly leaked out blood. "NO! Your bleeding!" He cried. I letted out a small shriek as I layed in Sting's arms sobbing. Sting then cried even more seeing you this way. "...I know!" He said. He then layed me against the floor and gathered my orange hair and wrapped it around my neck. "When you sing your hair glows and it can heal injuries!" He said with a bit of hope in his voice. "...Can you sing Melody?" He asked. _'I can't...' I tell him telepathically. _"Please! You have to in order to heal you!" Sting cried. He grabbed my hands and squeezed them. "Please Melody! Sing with your lovely voice and try to heal yourself! Please!" Sting cried.

I slowly opened my lips a bit feeling them shake weakly. "La...la...l..." I then shriek feeling the stinging pain in my neck as more blood leaked out of it. "MELODY! NO! PLEASE! YOU HAVE TO SING!" Sting cried. I shook my head letting more tears flow from my eyes. Minerva then walked over to me and kneeled to my level and used a Healing Territory Ball to completely heal the injury from my neck stopping the blood leak. "...You'll be safe now..." She said softly. I stare at her in amazement. _'She saved me!' I thought._

Sting then pulled me close to him and showered me with kisses all over my face. "Oh Sting!" I say hugging him tightly. Sting hugged back and sobbed. "Thank you M'am!" He said to Minerva. I then frowned. "...Sting..." "I love you..." He whispered as he kissed my neck. I pulled away. "But...Lector..." I say sadly. My ears then twitch as my widen my eyes. "Wait! Lector! He's-" "-Sting...you won't get away with this!" Jiemma growled. "That's fine...let's have that mark the end of my father's reign of terror!" Minerva smirked. We each turn to her. "Sting whose power exceeds my fathers is more fit to be the new master!"

I gasped. "You nominate Sting as master?" Orga asked. "My lady..." Sting said. "Minerva you wench! What are you saying?" Jiemma asked. "Silence! We don't need losers right? We're following your philosophy father!" Minerva said. Jiemma growled at this. Minerva turned to Sting. "Sting, what Natsu has that you lack is the power of feelings," "Power of feelings?" Sting asked. "Without realizing it you were influenced by my father, thinking you don't need any comrades. That power is everything," Minerva began.

"But that's not your true nature. Your feelings for Lector will turn into power!" Minerva said. She then smirked at me. "...And Melody too..." She then turned back to Natsu. "You have the power now. You will exceed even Natsu!" Minerva said. "My lady...I can't..." Sting said. "Fear not. Lector is alive!" Minerva said. Sting gasped. I turned to Sting. "She's right! I sensed his spirit somewhere! He isn't dead! I knew it!" I say. Minerva nodded. "I simply transported him elsewhere with my magic," Minerva said.

Sting then letted go of me and walked towards Minerva. "Is that true my lady? THANK YOU!" He said dropping to his knees. "Please bring him back!" "DON'T presume too much!" She said. I raised an eyebrow. "I won't give you Lector until you win the Grand Magic Games!" She said. "What? Why?" I asked. "What are you saying my lady? Please! Give him back to me! Give me Lector back!" Sting cried. "I'm not like my father! However Sabertooth should still be the strongest guild in the land! You, Melody, and Rogue decidedly lost. But with the loss of Lector as well," Minerva said. "You gained a new power. One could say you've been reborn!" She said. "Didn't you feel it? The strength of your magic as it struct my father? But that isn't enough! You must demonstrate your newfound power. But remember that Lector's life is in my hands!" Minerva finished as she walked away.

Sting then stood up. "My lady if I win, you will return Lector safe and sound?" He asked. Minerva smirked. "That's right. All you need to do is win. Show me the power of your feelings!" "Understood...I swear I'll win!" Sting said deeply. I wince seeing his new serious expression which made my ears twitch. Everyone in the guild then cleared off to their rooms. RiRi decided to go to the club to get fresh air after what had happen. It was just me and Sting left in the halls. I watched as he walked away.

"Wait! Sting!" I say as I follow him down the hall. Sting didn't even bother to stop walking. "Sting! Hold on a sec!" I say grabbing his hand. "I want to talk to you!" I say. "It's important!" "...We have nothing to talk about!" Sting said coldly as he yanked his hand away from me. I pouted. "But...Sting...I know your sad but please just listen," I say. Sting turned to glare at me. "DIDN'T YOU HEAR WHAT I JUST SAID?! WE HAVE NOTHING TO TALK ABOUT SO LEAVE ME ALONE!" He shouted. I stare at him completely frightened by his serious expression. I slowly backed away. "Ok Sting...ok...I'll leave you alone..." I say nervously. Sting then growled furiously and then turned to walk away. My ears droop with sadness seeing this.

...

I went back in my room getting dressed in my teddy styled lingerie. I sighed and layed back in my bed. "I can't believe this...just a minute ago he was so glad to see me alive and now...he's so aggressive it scares me!" I say. I frowned. "I don't think I can tell him about the kids now...until at least after the Games when Lector comes back and Sting is happy again..." I say. I sigh again. "I'm so blessed that Minerva saved me or I don't know what would have happened..." I say. _'Minerva...so radiant...so sweet...so kind...so nice...' You thought._

After a moment I shoot up from my bed. "Wait! Nino's?!" I asked. I then run around the room to search for them. "Nino's?!" I then check under the bed seeing that they weren't under there. I get up. "In the bathroom! That's it!" I say. I then walk into the bathroom and rip off the curtain of the shower seeing how my sons were no longer there. I started to feel panic. "NINO'S?!" I asked a bit loudly. I ran out the bathroom and ran to my kitchen area and opened the oven. I widen my eyes seeing pitch black in the oven. "They're not here..." I say nervously.

"They aren't in this room at all!" A voice said. I turned around seeing Minerva behind me. She smirked at my little outfit. "Lingerie again?" I got up. "Minerva! Please! Tell me! Have you seen my nephews?" I asked worriedly. "The Muchacho's? The Nino's?" She asked. Minerva then smirked. "...Your sons?" She asked. I widen my eyes. "But how do you-?" Minerva then used her Territory to reveal my three weakened sons trapped within separate balls. Minerva giggled. "So cute...they look just like Sting!" I widen your eyes. "NINO'S!"

My three sons then began to cry out to me. "MAMA! HELP US!" "NINO'S!" I cried. I turned to Minerva. "What are I doing?! Let them go!" I cried. "No...I'm holding them captive!" Minerva said. I widen your eyes. "WHAT?!" "Suppose if one of our Saber members fall in battle...we may need extra points...so you won't be fighting in the tournament anymore!" Minerva said. I shake my head. "But what does that have to do with stealing my kids away?! Why are you doing this?! Aren't we friends?!" I asked.

"...I'm not your friend..." Minerva said cruelly. "I'm not even your best friend...I never was..." I stare at her in disbelief on the verge of tears. "...Minerva...?" "Since you have no skills on the battlefield, I'm promoting you back to permanent Singer for the last day of the Grand Magic Games!" Minerva said. "Tonight you will right 8 songs by morning and sing those songs to get Sabertooth top points so we can be in first place!" "EIGHT SONGS?!" I exclaimed. Minerva glared at me. "Don't raise your voice at me! Unless if you ever want to see your 'Chico's' again you will do as I command!" "Minerva you don't have to do this!" I say shakily. "SILENCE!" Minerva snapped.

"8 songs on the last day! Perform and score points so we can win!" Minerva said as she used her Territory to make my sons disappear. "Don't try to tell Rogue or anybody about this or your children will vanish forever!" She said with a smile. I whimper at this as I watch Minerva slowly walk away. _'Is this really happening? Am I being blackmailed?' I thought. 'I thought Minerva was my friend...' _ "Also..." Minerva said. "...Depending on how well you perform to get Sabertooth points will not determine whether or not you will get your children back,"

I gasped. "But Minerva! You promised-" "-I don't remember saying that I promised you anything! If Sting wins the Grand Magic Games you will get your kids! That is our deal!" She said with a scornful glare. "Otherwise...I'll make tiger soup and I'll have a new fur coat!" She added with a smirk. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT! THEY ARE MY PRIDE AND JOY! YOU CAN'T TOUCH THEM!" I cry out. "Lower your TONE!" Minerva snapped. I shrieked at this as more tears flow from my eyes.

"How do you expect me to write 8 songs in one night?" I asked. Minerva giggled. "You Mexican's are always cunning with your scheming and cheating plots...you'll find a way..." She said. "But I am not a Mexican..." I pout. Minerva ignored me and then opened your door before turning to sneer at me seeing my distressed expression. "And I'll be sure to feed your kids...if they don't cry!" I widen my eyes with fear as Minerva then left my room slamming my door shut. There wasn't one night my sons had never cried unless if I had given them what they wanted.

I begin to heave as I slowly walked over to my bed and sit on it to take in everything that has just happened. "She took my children...and she's threatening their lives...and there's nothing I can do about it..." I say sadly. My iphone then beeped. I slowly pick it up off my pillow seeing how I had got a text from Minerva who sent me footage of Kitsuna at a bar singing and dancing for her guildmates.

_Sabers_Mistress: She is planin 2 sing this at the games...this is what I want u 2 do..._

I glare at her message. "I've done enough for you! Leave me ALONE!" My phone then beeped and Minerva had sent me another message which almost made my heart stop.

_Sabers_Mistress: Do as I say...or Im cooking kids! _**(Knife and baby Emoji)**

Knowing how I didn't have any other choice, I bit my lip as my warm tears fell down my hardened red face. I then went into deep thought. _'Minerva...so radiant...so sweet...so kind...so nice...' _I sobbed. "...So NOT NICE!" I cry out. I then threw my iphone across the room causing it to hit the wall destroying the phone completely. I then crash my face into my pillow and screamed into it as I cried banging my fist against the mattress. "STINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!"

...

Xeena's POV:

That night Jellal had ran back to us after being gone for so long. I greeted him by pulling him into a tight hug but he slowly pulled me away telling Ultear, Meredy, Hope, and I some very interesting news. "No way!" I said. "Is that true?" Ultear asked. "...There's no way I can believe that..." "While we've been laboring under a grave misconception, a irresistible fate has locked us inside," Jellal began. "...Eclipse, the portal that can change the world...and the festival of the Dragon King..."

...

Kitsuna's POV:

Gajeel had lead us all to a deep dungeon like cavern that seemed to have been endless. "What exactly is down here Gajeel?" Wendy asked. "Just be quiet and follow," Gajeel said. "Why only us?" Natsu asked. "Does it have something to do with Dragon Slayers?" Happy asked. "Maybe..." Fuse shrugged. Lily nodded in agreement. "But it seems that we have spectators..." Carla said. Lucy smiled. "I'm just curious!" I turn to her. "In other words you have no life and your always following us!" Lucy glared at me. "HEY!" I glared back. "Why can't you be more like Erza who minds her own business? Or better yet you could have stayed back at the bar to watch Kar! I would have paid you in rent money!" Lucy widen her eyes. "You would?!"

"Field trip! Field trip Mommy!" Kar squealed as she flew around me in a circle. I smile at her happiness. "Yes Sweetie it is a field trip!" I say as I grab a hold of her and pull her into my arms. Kar giggled as she snuggled into my chest. Each of us then stop. "This is it..." Gajeel said. We then look around only to see ourselves surrounded by dragon bones. "It's a dragon graveyard," Natsu said. "It's a museum!" Kar said. "This is crazy..." I say. "So dragons do exist!" Lily said. We then walk through the field.

"I wonder if something happened here..." Lucy said. "Our dragons disappeared 14 years ago. The remains at rest here are much more ancient," Gajeel said. "Milky Way..." Wendy whispered. "What's wrong Wendy?" Lucy asked. "It's the spell that Porlyusica taught me. It can be used to listen to the voices of the dragon souls that continue to the heavenly river," Wendy said. "So...your saying you can use your power to talk to spirits?" I asked. Wendy nodded. "It I can hear the voices of these sleeping dragons maybe we can find out what happened here! And even learn what happened to our own dragons when they disappeared!" She said.

**COMMERCIAL EYE CATCH!**

_In a black to grayish to a whitish background a black Fairy Tail symbol is shown on the top left glowing from gold to black as the remastered title _**_'Fairy Tail' _**_appears on the bottom right side. Melody is shown standing side ways standing on her heel raising up her other leg as she places one hand over her forehead while her other hand is out behind her. A golden scale with music notes flows out of her mouth... _**_(Me: Look up 'Vanille Final Fantasy XIII' for the image of the pose)_**

_..._

_ In a dark blue to light blue to a whitish blue background a light pink Fairy Tail symbol is shown on the bottom left glowing from light pink to black as the remastered title _**_'Fairy Tail' _**_appears on the top right side. Kitsuna is shown closing her eyes with a relaxed smile belly dancing as she bumps her shoulder and arm with her hip out a bit as her other hand goes back behind her... _**_(Me: Look up 'Shantae bellydancing screenshot' for the image of the pose)_**

**BACK TO THE SHOW!**

...

Wendy had finally finished drawing her Magic Circle she would use to cast her spell. "Everyone please step back," She said. We then step back. Wendy then kneeled down and folded her hands as she closed her eyes. "Wandering dragon souls...I would receive your voices...MILKY WAY!" The Magic Circle then glowed green as an aura shot up in the air. "Look Mommy! Look! Do you see the pretty light?" Kar asked pointing at it. I smiled in awe. "Yeah I do see it!" "It's beautiful!" Lucy admired. "...I found a soul!" Wendy said.

We gasped seeing a giant dragon hair stick out of the glowing hole above which seemed to have scared Lucy. "NO WAY!" Fuse said. A pair of wings then open and a roar was heard. We then saw before us, a spirit of a dragon which caused each of us to scream. "Seeing a shocked look on a humans face never gets old!" The dragon laughed. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Glad you had fun...but not all of us are humans!" The dragon nodded in understanding.

"My name is Zirconis but I'm also known as the Jade Dragon!" Zirconis said. He then turned to Wendy. "The spell you used to summon my soul belonged to Grandeeney the Sky Dragon yes?" "GET AWAY FROM HER!" Natsu shouted. "FORGET IT! I'M GOING TO EAT THIS GIRL!" Zirconis roared. "NO YOU WON'T!" Natsu yelled. I sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. "Um Natsu? He's dead...he can't do anything!" Zirconis chuckled. "You sure do catch on quick little kitsune! If I were alive I'd scratch your right ear to greet you properly!" I nodded. "Thank you..."

"What happened here?" Wendy asked. Zirconis then explained how dragons once ruled the world and how they lived alongside Sage Foxes which made me think of Xeena. Zirconis then explained how humans were they're enemies but two dragons spoke up thinking that they could coexist with humans. Some dragons had agreed while others didn't which started a war. Dragons that wanted to coexist with humans then decided to teach humans and other species Dragon Slayer Magic which could destroy dragons. Zirconis then explained how some Dragon Slayers killed the dragons who wish to peacefully live with them. He then added how a man bathed in the blood of too many dragons which turned him into a dragon. He then concluded that Dragon Slayers would eventually become this.

"Mommy are you gonna turn into a Dragon?" Kar asked. I frowned. "No...I'm not..." I say. Zirconis continued saying that the dead dragons near us were murdered by the human and that he became the Dragon King who started another war which lead to the Festival of the Dragon King. "His name was Acnologia..." He said. We each gasped widening our eyes at the name remembering Acnologia was the dragon that had attacked us each on Tenrou Island.

Zirconis then disappeared and Wendy had released her Milky Way. "That was a hell of a history lesson..." Gray said. "If you use too much Dragon Slayer Magic...YOU TURN INTO A DRAGON?!" Natsu shrieked. "THAT WOULD BE BAD!" Gajeel exclaimed. "DON'T REMIND ME!" I exclaim. "What do we do?" Wendy asked. "It's impossible..." A voice said. We each turned around seeing a guy in armor. "Our research is in accord with historical fact," The man said. "Do you people know about Zeref's demons?" He asked. I widen my eyes in fear as my ears twitched hearing the name. "Z-Zeref?!" "We believe that Zeref turned a Dragon Slayer into Acnologia! In other words destroying Zeref will be the first step in the subjugation of Acnologia!" The man finished.

I then gasped seeing a friendly familiar face standing by the man's side. I smiled. "Hey it's Betty White!" "You're Yukino!" Lucy said to her.

...

_Sometime in an Unpredictable Distant Future:_

_Lucy and I watched as Natsu jumped up in the air to clash it out with the dragons. "FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" Although Natsu put up a good fight he looked as if he was not making any damage of the dragon's skin which worried me. "Oh no..." I say sadly. "It's impossible!" Lucy cried. I hugged her allowing her to sob into my chest. "Don't cry, it will be okay!" "She's right! I'm still going on!" Natsu said as he continued to fight off the dragons._

_ Natsu was then slammed into the ground and he was lost in a pile of rubble. Lucy pulled away from me. "Natsu!" We both cry. Natsu slowly got up. "I ain't gonna run away...or go back..." Natsu then flamed up a fist and jumped up towards the dragon. "THIS ANI'T OVER!" He shouted. "NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Lucy cried as the _Ending Music _played. I grabbed her shoulders as tears bursted out of my eyes. "GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! THIS IS WHAT HE LIVES FOR! HE'S A DRAGON SLAYER! LET HIM DO THIS...please..." I say. Lucy shook her head pulling away from me as she continued to cry. "No...NO! I WON'T LET HIM!" She cried out._

**Fairy Tail Ending 15: Song: 'Kimi to Kare to Boku to Kanojo to' By: BREATHE!**

_The scene opens up showing a bright blue sky as petals fall down. The camera pans down showing Lucy in a casual uniform like outfit sitting peacefully outside at a restaurant looking bored as she holds her pink iphone with little accessories of Lily, Fuse, Happy, and Carla dangling on the sides of it. The scene then switches to Lucy standing at the sides as she stares at the beautiful dark blue ocean as the wind blows through her hair. She then turns to the side._

_ The scene then switches to Lucy walking one way through the path walk while Natsu who is in casual clothing runs the other way. The two then stop walking and look at each other for that moment. A black limo slowly drives by only to make a stop. The window rolls down revealing Kitsuna in rich girl clothing as she takes off her shades looking at both Natsu and Lucy with a curious look on her face. After a moment she gestures for the both of them to come into the limo._

_ The scene then lastly switches showing Natsu, Kitsuna, and Lucy back at the outdoor restaurant enjoying their time together. Kitsuna puts her hand on Lucy's shoulder as the two of them chat casually giggling and laughing in between. Kitsuna then smirks and gestures for Lucy to turn to Natsu. Lucy then smiles in awe as Natsu shows her a silver keychain of the Fairy Tail symbol. Lucy and Kitsuna turn back to each other and ^^ smile before a peachy background lastly fades in turning Natsu's keychain into the red Fairy Tail symbol..._

**R&amp;R! Please no flames! Thank you!**


	2. The Eclipse Project!

**Yeah it's my birthday! YAY! Anyways...this story is no longer being threatened to be taken down! But my prequel still is...unless if I change it to 3rd POV...but that will take forever! That's 97 chapters! You know how long that's gonna take?! Sigh...I don't know what to do about that...any ideas...? Whatever...let's continue on with the story I guess...**

**CUE RECAP!**

**...**

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

**...**

Kitsuna's POV:

"I am Arcadios, captian of the Cherry Blossom Holy Knights the kingdom of Fiore's military corps station in Crocus!" Arcadios said. "I am Sergeant Yukino Aguria," Yukino said. I raised an eyebrow. "Sergeant?! So you chose to be a Call of Duty Warfare Lady over MY modeling job offer?!" Yukino said nothing and kept her eyes on the others. "What's 'Call of Duty?'" Natsu asked. I turned to him. "It's a game Gray and I play on the PS4 on weekends," I explain. Natsu widen his eyes. "WHAT? You and Gray?!" "Don't take it the wrong way. Gray and I just love to play violent video games!" I said. "How come you guys never invite me to play?!" Natsu cried. "Because you wouldn't know how to use the controls. You can't even tell left from right so how are you gonna be able to find R1 and R2 on the controls?" Gray laughed. Natsu growled. "HEY!"

"Yukino weren't you a member of Sabertooth?" Lucy asked. "You said you were kicked out right?" Happy asked. "That is correct!" Yukino nodded. Fuse smirked. "Boy! You sure move on with your life fast in a short time!" He laughed. "Allow me to explain..." Arcadios began. "...The power of a Celestial Spirit Wizard was necessary to the secrecy of the operation..."

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**Fuse and Happy: The Eclipse Project!**

"Forget the details! Just tell us what your doing here!" Natsu demanded. Arcadios turned to him. "Natsu Dragneel, yes?" He then turned to me. "And Kitsuna Kitsaleeja of the Kitsaleejan Gods?" I blushed. "You really don't have to call me that...I just want to be a normal person that's all!" Arcadios smiled and shook his head. "But you are not...as I remember you from our last meeting together," I raised an eyebrow. "You remember me? What are you-?" "-Anyways, both of your previous events were a marvelous magic battle!" Arcadios stated.

Natsu stepped forward roughly in front of Arcadios putting their faces inches against one another. "I wanna know about this 'Celestial Spirit Wizard is necessary' business! If you got something to say, spit it!" He hissed. I glared at him. "There you go again putting your face TOO close to another man Natsu! It makes me uncomfortable!" I wince. Natsu then leaned his face a little bit away from Aracdios as he continued to glare at him awaiting an answer. I sighed. _'That's better...'_

Arcadios turned to walk away. "Follow me..." "Hey jackass! Wait!" Natsu cried. "Lucy, I also have a favor to ask," Yukino said. "If this operation is a success...Zeref and Acnologia will be defeated!" She said. My ears twitched hearing this. _'Zeref AND Acnologia? Operation? Why does everything she's describing sound so familiar like I've heard it before from someone?' I thought. _

...

We were each brought to this gigantic castle. "His majesty's palace..." Arcadios said. I widen my eyes. "A king?! I almost forget this world had a kingdom of it's own..." Arcadios smirked at me. "You may remember the king himself!" I frowned. "I don't remember knowing a king in this world...at least...I don't think...Fuse?" I asked turning to him. He shrugged. "My minds completely blank too," "Is it okay for us to go in?" Happy asked. "First I would like to apologize to Lucy for mistaken attempted abduction several days ago," Arcadios said as he walked in. We each follow. "You were behind that?" Lucy asked. "Yes, although I didn't intend to cause you any harm, but I imprudently took somewhat forceful measures and at the time I was convinced that we needed a Celestial Wizard immediately...so I apologize..." Arcadios said.

Lucy remained silent while I silently glared at Arcadios. _'There's no way I know this guy personally if he's gonna go around kidnapping people!' I thought. _Arcadios then continued to explain on how the Grand Magic Games were used to absorb the magic power of wizards everywhere and we each expressed our disbelief towards him but he didn't care. We each then stop marveling over a dark gate. "Eclipse, the portal that will change the world!" Arcadios said. "A great deal of magic power was used to construct it. "What the hell is it?" Natsu asked.

"When the sun and moon are in conjunction...the 12 Keys will be used to open the door. When it's opened, the plan is..." "...The Eclipse Project!" I say in realization. Everyone turned to me. "I remember now! Zeref and Acnologia being defeated for good!...by traveling through time!" I say. "Travel through time?!" Lucy gasped. I nodded. "Yes...and the Eclipse Project is the key to that!" I say. "Correct!" Arcadios nodded. "But how do you know about this Tsuna?" Wendy said. Kar looked up at me. "Mommy?"

I sighed putting a hand to my forehead. "I don't know...now my mind is kind of blank...but al that I can remember is that someone important told me about this plan...but who?" I then heard Arcadios snicker and turned to him seeing him smirk at me. I glare at him. "Would you quit doing that?! Why do you keep doing that?! You must know something!" I say getting in his face. "Easy now..." Natsu said as he slowly pulled me away from Arcadios by the shoulders. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Oh like you weren't acting hostile towards him before!"

"Lucy, I've heard that time flows differently between the Celestial World and our own. The idea is to use the Celestial Worlds dimensional boundary line and the power of a Celestial Wizard to open this door," Yukino said. "Originally the plan called for the use of Celestial Spirit Magic in place of the real thing. But having a true Celestial Wizard and the 12 Keys would guarantee the success of the project. I could say that aspect is indispensable. The sun and moon will overlap three days hence on July 7th," Arcadios explained. This made my ears twitch. "July 7th?!" Natsu asked. "That's the day our dragons disappeared!" I said. "I would like your assistance Lucy," Arcadios said.

Out of nowhere a group of guards surround us. "That's enough! Don't move!" A guard said as he and the rest of the guards point their spears out. "The Royal Army?!" Gray asked. "What the hell?!" Natsu exclaimed. I sweatdrop as I peacefully raised my hands up. "Hey c'mon...don't you guys know me? I'm the Daughter of the G-YEEOW!" I cried as I felt a spear poke my butt. I turned around seeing a guard smirking a bit at me. I glare at him. "I bet you did that out of pleasure didn't you?! I'll report you to the Magic Council for sexual harrassment or maybe I'll just take you out by myself!" I say cracking my knuckles.

"Surrender Arcadios," A voice said. We each saw a petit old man in uniform walking towards us. "Minister of Defense? What is the meaning of this?!" Arcadios asked. "Leaking details of a top secret plan and military secrets to outsiders is abominable!" The Minister said. "These people have a critical role to play in the success of the operation! Stop this nonsense at once!" Arcadios said. "Your changing history! Can you not imagine the dangers boy?!" The Minister scolded. "Arrest Captain Arcadios for suspicion of treason!" He said. I smirk. "WELP! Sorry to see you go!" I say waving off Arcadios. "Arrest Yukino Aguria and Lucy Heartfillia too! Throw everyone else out!" The Minister said.

I widen my eyes. "WHAT?!" "No! Don't hurt Lucy!" Kar cried. "Jackasses! Your not getting Lucy involved in this!" Natsu growled as he flamed up a fist. "No! You can't use magic here!" Arcadios cried. Immediately Natsu's flame along with his power slowly seeped away from his body and into the Eclipse Gate. "Natsu!" I cried. "Natsu!" I heard Lucy cried. I turned to her seeing how she was already arrested by the guards. "No! Lucy!" I cry. "Let go of Lucy you meanies!" I heard Kar cry. I turned to her seeing her trying to fight off the guards. "No Kar don't!" I say as I quickly grab a hold of her with my ponytail. Kar squirmed in my arms. "No! I wanna help Lucy! She's my friend!"

"YOU CAN'T!" I exclaim as I hug her tighter to me. I then watch as Natsu fainted which shocked us all as Lucy and Yukino were taken away to prison. The Minister then made a deal with us saying if we won the Grand Magic Games we would meet the king.

...

We each then made it back to the bar explaining the situation to everyone. We each then decided that some of us would sneak out to go on a rescue mission to get Lucy and Yukino while the rest of us would stay back in the Grand Magic Games to continue fighting.

...

Melody's POV:

That morning in my hotel room, I slipped on a new outfit for the Last Day of the Games. I wore a gold bejeweled crossover strapped red bikini top that had shiny Egyptian symbols on it, the same solid gold bikini bottom only with a different skirted back attached to the backside to cover. It was red with golden trimmed edges and on the center had images of the crook and flail crossed together making an X like formation. On my thigh was a golden anklet with a golden mic on top of it. Also for the first time in years I wore my solid golden horizontal circular crown which Egyptian symbols imprinted on it what wrapped around my forehead to complete my look.

After sending thousands of text messages on my newly repaired iphone to Yukino who didn't reply back I started to send her a series of voicemails for her to call me back. "Yukino! Please! Wherever you are I want you to know that I miss you and love you! Please come back to Sabertooth! We all miss you and I'm so sorry for how I mistreated you and I hope that we can still be friends but...PLEASE CALL ME BACK! I'M DESPERATE! I NEED YOU BY MY SIDE AGAIN! YOUR MY BEST FRIEND AND I LOVE YOU AND I'M IN COMPLETE DISTRESS! STING IS COMPLETELY ANGRY WITH ME FOR SOME REASON, ROGUE IS SHOKEN UP AND YOUR THE ONLY ONE I CAN TURN TO! PLEASE RETURN THIS CALL!" I cry out. I then hung up sending the voicemail out.

After putting my phone away I turn to my Minerva Shrine which had a huge picture of Minerva smirking evilly on the wall while tea green pillows which was Minerva's favorite color, and several candles with other pictures of Minerva attached to it surrounded the big picture. I frowned at the sight. "I can't believe you..." I say sadly. "I thought you were my friend and...now..." I shriek. "Your taking my kids AWAY FROM ME AND THREATENING THEIR LIVES!" I cry out as tears run down my eyes. "I've always looked up to you and now YOUR BLACKMAILING ME!"

I wiped the tears from my eyes as more tears form. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" I sob. "We could have went SHOPPING or to the CLUB together like good friends!" "I offer my kindness to you, I bake you cookies that you refuse to eat, I follow you on Twitter and Instagram and in return you just...OFFENDING ME!" I whimper. "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH you...YOU WERE MY BIG IDOL!" I then took that moment to weep on one of the tea green pillows before turning back to glare at the Minerva picture as tears continue to fall. "You ruined my world! You were my role model and now...it's all just GONE!" I screamed.

"I even drew a PICTURE FOR YOU!" I cry out. I then pull out my large sketchbook and open to a page that had a large perfect drawing of Minerva wearing a cute bikini I dreamt of always buying her so that she would take it as an act of kindness accept me as a friend. I showed the drawing to the Minerva photo. "I drew THIS! It took me 10 DAYS TO MAKE THIS FOR YOU!" I weep. "I wanted to send it to you as a birthday present BECAUSE YOUR SO PRETTY!" I sniffled.

"I'M GOING TO THROW IT AWAY!" I shout as I throw the drawing into my fireplace causing it to set on fire. "All I ever wanted since I joined this guild was to mainly be YOUR friend! But now...I HATE YOU MINERVA!" I scream out as I grab a candle. "I'm going to unfollow you and unfriend you on Instagram and Twitter! JUST GET OUT OF MY LIFE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE I'M DONE WITH YOU!" With that I throw my candle at the Minerva photo causing it to set on fire. The fired up photo then drops onto the floor causing the candles to tip over setting the Minerva photo's on fire which eventually set the floor in my room on fire. I ran out of my room crying not caring what was happening.

...

I finally made it to the stadium sidelines meeting with the rest of my time who greeted me with glares. Minerva's was the most scornful. "You're late...explain yourself!" I slowly walked up to her. "I had to get something important to give to you..." I say softly. I then pull out a small furry red toy with black goggly eyes and a big orange nose. This was Elmo, a popular Sesame Street toy. Minerva raised an eyebrow looking at me in disgust. "...I don't want the Elmo..." "Please! It's not for you! It belongs to one of my sons," I say in a quiet voice for only her to hear. "He can't go to sleep without it and I can't imagine how must of felt last night without his special toy!"

"That isn't my problem and I don't give things to my prey," Minerva said coldly. I slowly put the toy down and stare at Minerva in disbelief. "Minerva...they are not your dinner they are living BEINGS! You have to respect that!" I cry. "I don't respect you...therefor I hold no regrets on what I will do if you lose!" Minerva said. Tears rolled down my eyes. "Minerva..." "Did you write your 8 songs?" Minerva asked. I glared at you. "You're CRUEL! You are so ME-" I then letted out a yelp when I felt Sting grab my arm tightly causing me to drop Elmo to the floor.

Sting then slammed me against the wall. He had on a piercing glare trained on to me. "The hell are you crying for?! HUH?!" I sobbed. "STING!" "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" He shouted as he squeezed me even tighter. "Stop..." I whimpered. "YOU DIDN'T LOSE ANYBODY! SO QUIT YOUR WHINING AND STOP PESTERING THE LADY BECAUSE IF YOU DO I WON'T BE ABLE TO GET LECTOR BACK!" Sting barked.

"Your hurting me...stop it!" I cry as I try to yank my arm away only for his grip to get even tighter. I saw Sting give me such a glare that my heart began to swell up with fear. Hot tears stream down my eyes "STING LET GO! PLEASE LET GO!" I cry out. "STOP CRYING AND SUCK IT UP!" He said sternly. I shake my head. "WHY ARE YOU BEING LIKE THIS? THIS ISN'T LIKE YOU!" "DID YOU NOT HEAR WHAT I SAID?!" Sting yelled. "Sting...please...talk to me..." I sniffled. Sting growled. "MELODY!"

Rogue then grabbed Sting's shoulder. "Let her go..." Sting turned to glare at him for a moment. He then released his grip on me and shrugged Rogue's hand off his shoulder. "Whatever..." He said as he walked away. Rogue turned to me seeing the shaken expression on my face. His red eyes stare into my emerald ones with concern. "Are you okay?" He asks. I glance over at Minerva who sneers in my direction before walking off with the other teammates. I shake my head. "No I'm not okay!" I cry out as I wipe my tears. I then walk to follow my teammates holding my mic in my hand. Rogue slowly follows afterwards. "I told you she was bad..." I heard. I turned over to RiRi seeing her standing with Frosch at the sidelines narrowing her eyes at me. I pouted. "Oh RiRi...I should have listened!" I sniffled.

The teams were then introduced. I saw that Fairy Tail had a newly reassembled team along with Kitsuna who was serving at a 'Temporary Singer' which confused me. She had on a silver version of her usual outfit. I watched as she walked on stage meeting with Fuse who was running the turntables while Soul Eater Evans was on the piano. "Melody..." I heard Minerva said. I clench my mic in my hand and nodded. "Of course...I'll do whatever you say..." "...M'lady!" I shrieked as I hold back my tears.

...

Kitsuna's POV:

As the Pikachu and Cutemon got in place together on stage. I glance over at the sidelines seeing an impatient Natsu and a anxious Wendy. _'Don't worry guys...let me sing this one song to bring Fairy Tail's points even higher and then we'll go rescue Lucy I promise!' I thought. _Fuse and Soul then started the music while the Pikachu and Cutemon slowly dance together on stage to the beat.

**Song: 'MASAYUME CHASING' By: BoA!**

**(Me: Play the song while you read this and pause at the right times. Trust me you'll be able to imagine the whole sequence better)**

**Kitsuna: Ooh whoaaa...**

**_...SNAP!_**

**_...SNAP!_**

**Voice: Yeahh...**

**Kitsuna: (Raises eyebrow but quickly brushes it off)**

**Kitsuna:(Smiles and slowly brings hand to chest) Yume wo otte mayoikonda kokoro no mori no oku...**

_And much to my horror and shock, I saw Melody walking towards me on stage holding a mic. On the other side of the stage I saw RiRi who was rivaling Fuse on her own set of turntables._

**Melody: (Slowly puts hand on Kitsuna's cheek) Kagami yori sunda izumi utsuru yuganda Smile...**

**Kitsuna: (Pushes hand away from cheek and makes an angry 'why' face) Koboreta namida wa!**

**Melody: (Sneers) Don't cry!**

**Kitsuna: (Dances on perfect sync with Melody) Kin demo gin demo kakute**

**Melody: (With passion) Arifureta namida!**

**Kitsuna: (Puts hand in front of Melody's face) Fall from my eyes!**

**Melody: (Gets in front of Kitsuna) Megami mo kizukanai!**

**Kitsuna: (Glares at Melody)**

Minerva's POV:

I smiled at the sight of this. "That is good Melody. Sabotage all of Fairy Tail's performances and score more points for Sabertooth, that is your goal..." I say. I then heard the sound of a growl. I turned seeing it come from Erza who was glaring at the sight of Melody. Two Fenie woman and some PokeDigi's stand by her side. "Be ready to provide assistance!" Erza said quickly. The two Fenie's and the PokeDigi's then nodded. I smirked. "Oh! Does she plan to play too?"

...

Kitsuna's POV:

Both of our mics then change into headsets as we begun a dance off while the Pikachu and Cutemon dance even quicker as more PokeDigi's jump to the stage to dance.

**Kitsuna and Melody: (Dancing) Masayume Chasing Chasing koero motto!**

**_CLAP CLAP!_**

**Kitsuna and Melody: Jibun shijou saikou no!**

**Kitsuna and Melody: (Getting down low switching knees side to side before sliding up to dance again) Ima wo Chasing Chasing sou egaita!**

**_CLAP CLAP!_**

**Kitsuna and Melody:(Headsets change back to mics while they glance over seeing Erza, Kitsuna's 2 sisters, Dynasmon and Crusaderamon jump on one side behind Kitsuna and Minerva, Melody's 2 sisters, Laylamon and Devimon jump on the other side behind Melody. All who begin to dance) Jibun ni natte moyase mune no hi wo**

**Kitsuna: (Pushing towards Melody, waving finger) Na na na na na na na!**

**Erza, Dynasmon and Crusadermon: OH!**

**Melody: (Pushing back, waving finger) Na na na na na na na!**

**Minerva, Laylamon, and Devimon: HEY HEY!**

**Kitsuna: (Pushing back) Na na na na na na na!**

**Erza, Dynasmon and Crusadermon: OH!**

**Kitsuna: (Poses for audience) Kakenukero Her-**

**Melody: (Pushing against Kitsuna) -Na na na na na na na!**

**Minerva, Laylamon, and Devimon: OH!**

**Kitsuna: (Pushing back) Na na na na na na na!**

**Erza, Dynasmon, and Crusadermon: HEY HEY!**

**Melody: Na na na na!**

**Minerva, Jazzadel, and Violisa: HEY!**

**Kitsuna: Na na na!**

**Erza, Kaguya, and Kretina: OH!**

**Kitsuna and Melody: (Poses for audience) Moyase mune no hi wo!**

**_...SNAP!_**

**_...SNAP!_**

**Kitsuna: (Dances slowly alongside the others) My life...**

**Melody: Yeah...**

**Kitsuna: Me wo tojite mimi sumaseba kasukani yobu koe!**

**Melody: Daremo inai hazu no mori de miageta sora no ao!**

**Kitsuna: Koko he ha modoranai!**

**Melody: (Waves hand sharply) Good bye!**

**Kitsuna: Kodoku toiu na no moudoku no!**

**Melody: Amaku kaoru hana!**

**Kitsuna: (Staring up a Lugia flying above the stage) Fill up the sky!**

**Melody: Sakihokoru sekai ni!**

...

Sting's POV:

Minerva gave me the signal and I knew what to do. "We're going down there!" I say. "We're gonna dance too?" Orga asked. "The hell we are!" I said. Rogue widen his eyes. "WHAT?!" Rufus smirked. "It does seem appropriate...I've memorized the dance moves after all..." "No way I'm dancing!" Rogue said. I glared at him. "If it means getting lector back then you are...C'MON!" I say as a grab a hold of him by the collar.

...

Makarov's POV:

I growled seeing the Sabertooth members turn to the stage. I turned to Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel. "Natsu! Gray! Gajeel! Go up there and dance! We have to make sure Kitsuna wins!" I say. Gray widen his eyes. "You want us to do what?!" Natsu grinned. "Yeah time to party!" Gajeel got dressed in his jazz outfit as he pulled out his guitar. "I'll only go if I can bring my guitar...SHIBI DO BA!" He sang as he strummed his guitar. The three of them then rush up to the stage. I turned to Laxus. "Laxus! You go too!" I said. Laxus glared at me. "No way in hell are you gonna force me to go support my ex!" I growled. "LAXUS IF YOU DON'T GO UP THERE I WILL EXPELL YOU FROM THE GUILD!" I shouted. Laxus groaned at that and slowly walked towards the stage.

...

Kitsuna's POV:

Our mics then change into headsets again as Melody and I continued our dance off while Erza and Minerva completely drifted their attention from us and had their own personal dance off.

**Kitsuna and Melody: Sayonara Changing Changing koero motto!**

**_CLAP CLAP!_**

**Kitsuna and Melody: Jibun shijyou saikou no!**

**Kitsuna and Melody: (Dancing fiercely) Egao Changing Changing sou onegai ha!**

**_CLAP CLAP!_**

**Kitsuna and Melody: (Headsets change back to mics while they glance over seeing Natsu, Gajeel, Gray and Laxus jump on one side behind Kitsuna and Sting, Rogue, Rufus, and Orga jump on the other side behind Melody. All who begin to dance) Kanau wa kitto terase mune no hi yo**

**Kitsuna: (Dancing side to side towards Melody) Na na na na na na na!**

**Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, and Laxus: OH!**

**Melody: (Dancing side to side towards Kitsuna) Na na na na na na na!**

**Sting, Rogue, Rufus, and Orga: HEY HEY!**

**Kitsuna: Na na na na na na!**

**Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, and Laxus: OH!**

**Kitsuna: (Poses for audience) Kakenkero hero!**

**Melody: Na na na na na na na!**

**Sting, Rogue, Rufus, and Orga: OH!**

**Kitsuna: Na na na na na na na!**

**Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, and Laxus: HEY HEY!**

**Melody: Na na na na!**

**Sting, Rogue, Rufus, and Orga: HEY!**

**Kitsuna: Na na na!**

**Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, and Laxus: OH!**

**Kitsuna: Terase mune no hi-**

**Melody: (Interrupts and begins rapping and taking the stage) Hey mou mechakucha! Haato de hontou no jibun ga dareda ka!**

**Kitsuna: (Stares in shock)**

**Melody: (Continues rapping) Wake up shite make up! Enen mainichi kurikashite Fade out!**

_'__No way...she added a rap to my song?!' I thought. 'I never knew a Latino could sing like that...' I thought._

**Melody: (Dances as she raps) Konna akumu kara...no way baby! Nukedasu ni ha me wo samasu shika nai!**

...

Lyon's POV:

The silly dance battle had continued as more members of Fairy Tail and Sabertooth got on stage to join in to help their Singers. I shook my head at the sight of Gray. "Fools! C'mon Gray! What would Ur say if she saw you like this?!" I asked. I then gasped seeing Juvia with hearts in her eyes climbing up to the stage and dancing her way over to Gray. "What?! So Gray thinks he can show me up? I shall take matters into my own hands and impress Juvia myself with my elegant dance moves!" I say striking a pose. "Wow! Wendy's a really good dancer!" Chelia chimed. I turned to her. "Chelia we're going down there!" I say. Chelia widen her eyes. "WHAT?!"

...

Jenny's POV:

I smirked down at the sight at Mirajane who was dancing it out on stage and thought of an idea. "Wow! Kitsuna's singing is still as beautiful than before!" Eve sighed. "If I didn't know better I'd say you'd have a crush on her!" Hibiki said. "Maybe..." Eve smiled. "It's too bad she's with Natsu!" Ren said. "So Mira thinks she's hot stuff since she's good at modeling and dancing? Well I think it's time I kick things up a notch because her dancing skills are nothing compared to what we got at Blue Pegasus!" I said.

Hibiki turned to me. "Are you saying we should go down there?" "MMM! I say we go!" Ichiya said striking up a pose. He then jumped off the ledge. "MENNNNNN!" I smirk and jump down after him.

...

Milliana's POV:

I smiled in awe at Melody's singing. She's so pretty and nice and a great friend too! My smile then grew wider when I saw Erza dancing on stage. I then had an idea. "If Erzy's going then I should go too!" I chime as I jump over to the sidelines. Kagura widen her eyes. "Wait! Milliana?!"

...

Quatro Puppy's POV:

"WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLDDDDDDDDDDD!"

...

Xeena's POV:

We saw it all go down from Ultear's orb. Ultear smiled at the sight of Gray. "He sure can dance!" "EEEEEEEEEEE!" I squeal. Meredy widen her eyes. "Xeena?!" "I can't hold it in anymore! We gotta go down there!" I squeal. "That sounds like fun!" Hope chimed. Ultear glared at me. "Don't even think about going down there again!" She snapped. Hope then clinged to my leg. "EEEEEEEEEEE! C'MON MEREDY!" I squeal as I grab a hold of her. Meredy stared at me in horror. "WHAT?! AGAIN?!" I then jump down the building still holding Hope and Meredy who kept screaming from the fall. Ultear growled. "NO! DON'T DO IT!"

...

Kitsuna's POV:

A Superstarmon then got to the top of the stage and spun in the air like a shining discoball shining a bright light. As I sang more and more people from Fairy Tail and Sabertooth got on stage. Soon other guilds joined in. I saw that Lyon had a little dance contest with Gray, while Jenny had one with Mirajane when she was supposed to be with the Trimens and Ichiya who were dancing on my side. I saw how Wendy and Chelia had their own cute little dance battle.

Quatro Puppy was in the background. Milliana was jumping around on stage trying to dance. For some strange reason Xeena, Meredy who had their hoods on were dancing on stage and they were soon joined by Ultear and Jellal who also had their hoods on. I saw how Xeena was trying to dance close with Jellal who was complete focused at the sight of Erza who was having an intense three way battle against Minerva and Kagura which caused the stage to shake with each of there movements. Surprisingly Kagura was just as good as dancing as she was at fighting! Hope and Kar although had a friendly dance off.

Interestingly I saw how RiRi briefly took a break from her turntables to have a dance contest against Lily and the two seemed to be enjoying themselves. Cana and Bacchus danced together as they were both drunk and the two of them ended up making out on stage. Natsu went up to dance against Sting, Gajeel went to dance against Rogue who's dancing turned out to be better than anyone else's on stage aside from Melody and I, Gray was up against Rufus and Laxus was against Orga. Soon every guild Master got on stage and began dancing against one another.

**Kitsuna: (Singing softly) Mabushii asahi abite me wo kora su saki ni...**

**Kitsuna: Ano hi ni mita mirai...**

**Kitsuna and Melody: (Slowly turn to glare at each other) Ge te wo hirogeteru...Whoa Whoa!**

**Kitsuna/Melody: Masayume Chasing Chasing koero motto!/ Yeahhhhhhhhhhhh...YEAHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**_CLAP CLAP!_**

**Kitsuna and Melody: (Dances as mics turn to headsets) Jibun shijou saikou no!**

**Kitsuna and Melody: (Grinds on either Natsu or Sting before going back to face each other) Toki wo Chasing Chasing sou egaita!**

**_CLAP CLAP!_**

**Kitsuna and Melody: Jibun ni natte moyase mune no hi wo!**

**Kitsuna: Na na na na na na na!**

**Lamia Scale: OH!**

**Melody: Na na na na na!**

**Blue Pegasus: HEY HEY!**

**Kitsuna: Na na na na na na!**

**Mermaid Heel: OH!**

**Kitsuna: (Poses for audience) Kakenukero her-**

**Melody: (Interrupting) -Na na na na na na na!**

**Quatro Puppy: OH!**

**Kitsuna: Na na na na na na na!**

**Crime Sorciere: HEY HEY!**

**Melody: Na na na na!**

**Sabertooth: HEY!**

**Kitsuna: Na na na!**

**Fairy Tail: OH!**

**Kitsuna and Melody: (Gets into a final pose) Moyase mune no hi woooooooooo!**

**Everyone: (Gets into final poses as Soul slowly stops playing the piano)**

The crowd had cheered as I took the second to glare at Melody for stealing my act again. She sneered in my direction. _'I have no time for you!' I thought. _"What an intense battle on the Last Day of the Games folks! I think every guild deserves Bonus Points for this spectacular performance!" The commentator said. "But between the two Singers of Fairy Tail and Sabertooth I think we all know who deserves the Mega Bonus Points in this round..." "So the winner is..." Me, Natsu, Wendy, Mirajane, and the four Exceeds then hop off of the stage and run out of the stadium. "...Is running away?!" The commentator asked in confusion.

I smirk to myself. _'At least I know I'd won!' I thought as the Ending Music played. _"I guess this makes Melody the only Singer of the tournament! She will be scored based on how good her performance is and if she is a little off or to make a mistake she won't get points all all! But we all know someone as talented as her will never make mistakes!" The commentator chuckled. I sweatdropped hearing this from the speaker. _'Damn...'_

**R&amp;R!**


	3. Fairy Knights!

**This is 178-180! ENJOY!**

**CUE RECAP!**

**...**

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

**...**

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**Fuse and Happy: Fairy Knights!**

We each then stopped in the middle of the city to discuss our plans. Mirajane then brought up the Grand Magic Games. "It sounds like the final battle of the Games are starting," She said. "Remember we can always watch footage of the fights through Instagram!" Fuse said. I then heard the sound of singing. The song being sung was 'Angel With a Shotgun'. "I can hear Melody singing to gain points for her team too..." I said. "Don't worry about it! Melody doesn't have anything on you!" Fuse said. I nodded. "Thanks,". "While everyone is absorbed with the tournament, we'll rescue Lucy!" Lily said. "But how can we sneak into the palace without getting caught?" Wendy asked. "I have an idea!" Happy chimed.

...

Each of us were now in different costumes. Natsu was in a Ursaring costume, Wendy was a Pumpkinmon, and Mirajane an I were in matching bikini clad outfits. Mirajane's was mint green and pink also wearing a killers mask over her face and mine was yellow and purple as I also wore a Freedy Fazabears mask over my face. "See? Perfect disguises!" Happy said. "That's way too suspicious!" Carla said. "Why am I a killer animatronic?!" I asked in irritation. Fuse chuckled at this. "STOP LAUGHING!" I barked. "You look cute Mommy!" I heard. I turned around and saw Kar in a coverup black bikini with pink flowers wearing a Sunflora hat.

Everyone gasped. "It's Kar!" Wendy said. "But how did she get here?" Natsu asked. I widen my eyes as I took off my mask and rushed over to her. "Kar! What are you doing here?!" Kar smiled. "I came to help rescue Lucy!" She said proudly. "Cool!" Natsu grinned. I glare at him. "Natsu!" Natsu frowned. "What? What did I do?" I then turn back to Kar and kneel down to her level. "You shouldn't be here. You have to go back to Aunt Bisca and Alzack and Asuka! I'm sure they're all looking for you!" I say. Kar pouted. "NO! I wanna stay with you Mommy! I want to get Lucy and save her!" She said.

"Sure you can come!" Natsu chimed. "YAY! Thank you Daddy!" Kar cheered. "NO! NO! You can't come!" I say shaking my head. "But Daddy said I could!" Kar pouted. "Well Daddy doesn't have a say this time! Now go back to the stadium sidelines!" I order as I point to the stadium. Kar pouted again and crossed her arms. "NO!" She said stomping the floor. I glare at her. "I said GO BACK!" I said sternly. Kar's eyes watered. "WHY?!" She whined. I sighed. "I told you this before! It's too dangerous! Do you not remember when you got caught in that prison by Imitatia?" "That was a filler arc! It never really happened!" Kar pointed out. I growled a bit knowing that she was right. "Go back!" I snapped. Kar then threw a tantrum jumping up and down in the street. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I growl a bit in irritation as I sweatdrop. "Kar...go back to the stadium or I'm taking your phone away!" I say. "I don't WANT to go back! I'm a Fairy Tail Wizard!" Kar said loudly. I look at her in disbelief. "...Kar?" "Look!" She said. She then showed me the side of her leg with had the guild stamp in mint green on her thigh. "See? I'm a member of the guild too! I have to go save Lucy!" She said. I stare at the sky with a bored and annoyed expression before bringing my gaze to the others. "...Who stamped my baby?" Mirajane slowly lifted up her mask and gave me an apologetic ^^ smile. "Sorry Tsuna...she persuaded me to! She was just too cute!" She cooed. I give her a look of disbelief. "Mira! You know I don't want my daughter getting into this mess!" "I know! Sorry!" Mirajane said.

"Don't blame her Mommy!" Kar said. I turn back to her. "I'm a Fairy Tail Wizard right? And in our guild we always look out for our friends and do anything to help and save them even if it means risking our own lives!" She said. I stare at her in shock. "...Kar..." I say softly. "Please let me go with you Mommy! I wanna save Lucy too because she's my friend! And friends help each other!" Kar said. "Awww..." Mirajane cooed. "And I'll promise too be good!" Kar said. I sigh seeing the determined expression in her eyes. I then turn back to the others who give me smiles as they nodded in approval. I smile a bit at them and turn back to Kar. "You must stay with me at ALL times! Don't get too much into the way! You understand?"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Kar cheered as she tackled me into a hug. "Thank you Mommy!" She said snuggling into my chest. I chuckle at that and hold Kar into my arms. "Sure..." "Well now that we got that settled...I have an idea!" Mirajane said. We each smiled at her. "That's our Mira!" Natsu cheered.

...

Mira who was disguised as a guard carried me, Natsu, and Wendy in her arms as she walked up to another set of guards. "Hey what do you want? And who are you?" A guard asks. "Intruders! I'm sure they've come to save that Fairy girl!" Mira said imitating a guard. "Take them to the dungeon!" The other guard said. "Roger!" Mira said. She then walked us each to the dungeon. "Mira is so brilliant!" Wendy chimed. Natsu and I snickered at Mirajane who transformed back into her normal face and winked at us. Happy then opened the jacket revealing him, Fuse, Lily, Carla, and Kar under Mirajane. "This is fun!" Kar chimed. "I NEED AIR!" Fuse coughed as he stuck his head out of the jacket pushing Happy to the side. "HEY!" Happy cried.

...

We each finally made it to the dungeon where Mirajane, Kar, and I changed into matching leather outfits. Mira's was a sleeveless zip up leotard with black high heeled thigh high boots, Kar's was a short leather zip up tank dress with black mary janes, and mine was a cropped leather one shoulder top with a teal side zipper, a leather split hip side miniskirt that resembled Lucy's regular skirt, and black high heeled knee high combat boots with teal laces. Of course as always I kept my piercing on my naval.

We each greeted Lucy and Yukino who were behind bars. Lucy brightened up when she saw us and ran up to the bars. "You guys came to save me and..." She turned to me, Mirajane, and Kar. "...What's with the matching leather outfits?" Mirajane ^^ smiled. "It was Kar's idea!" "We're sexy!" Kar chimed. I smirked at Lucy. "You jealous?" Lucy looked at me confused. "Jealous of what?!" "That I'm stealing your miniskirt look now! And the fact that your not matching with the rest of us!" I chuckle. Lucy glared at me. "I am not-!" Natsu then covered her mouth. "Shh!"

"How did you get in here?" Yukino asked. "Forget that. Just back up!" Natsu said. Lucy backed up and Natsu then burned down the bars which allowed Lucy and Yukino's freedom. "We brought a change of clothes!" Mirajane said. "Thank you!" Lucy said. Mirajane and I then held up a curtain in front of Lucy allowing her to change into her regular outfit. "We brought you some cheese white girl!" I say. "Thanks Kitsuna!" Lucy said as she continued to change.

I smirked over at Yukino. She blushed. "Um...yes?" She asked. "You're white aren't you?" I asked. Yukino looked confused. "White? Huh?" "You must like cheese then! Go an eat your cheese!" I wink. Yukino blushed even more. "Well...I..." Kar then walked up to Yukino and presented her a tray of cheese. "White girls love cheese!" Kar cooed. "Have some!" She said. Yukino frowned as she took the tray. "But I'm not white..."

That was when a trap door opened from under all of us causing us all to scream as we fall down a deep pit. Each of us then landed on top of each other surrounded by green stones. "My back...MY BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" I groan loudly. "All of y'all GET OFF!" I snap as I kick Lucy and Yukino off my back. "OW!" They cried. Everyone but me then got up as I was still in pain. "Aren't you gonna get up?" Fuse asked. "No!" I whimper. Lucy glared at me. "Kitsuna get up!" "NO!" I whine.

"What the hell is this?" Natsu asked. "Welcome to Hell Palace..." A voice said. My ear perked up at the semi familiar voice but my body remained on the ground. "Who are you?" Lucy asked. "You fell right into the trap! Look around you. This is the capital of death, Hell Palace! The final freedom where all criminals end up. However no one has ever gotten out. Rot down there rebels!" The voice said. _'Who is that talking?' I thought. _I prop up on my palm a bit only to fall back down. "Ow..." _'Yeah...this might take awhile...' I thought. _

"Who the hell are you?!" Natsu exclaimed. "WHERE'S THE FREAKING EXIT?!" Natsu shouted. "I am the Princess of the Kingdom..." The voice said. I finally had got up propping up on both palms and saw a beautiful and familiar green haired princess in a short dress and a crown talking to everyone through the Lacrima Vision. I widen my eyes and gasped. "...Hisui!" I exclaim. Hisui then disappeared onto the screen before getting a glimpse of me. I got up. "No wait!" I cried.

"I don't see an entrance or exit!" Lily said. "So we're stuck here?!" Fuse growled. "What should we do?!" Wendy cried. "I remember now..." You say. Everyone turned to me. "You know a way out of here?" Fuse asked. "Please tell us!" Yukino said. I shook my head. "No not that..." "The Princess...Hisui...she's an old friend of mine!" I said. Everyone widen their eyes. "Really?" Mirajane asked. "You know that jerk?! You really need to make some new friends Tsuna!" Natsu exclaimed. I sighed. "No it's not like that...she's usually really sweet!"

Lucy walked up to me. "So how do you know her?" She asked. I turned to her. "I've known her from my childhood. She visited my kingdom one time," I said. "But I thought you said that humans were killed there on arrival!" Mirajane said. "Unless if your of royal blood you won't get slaughtered by the Feniechalian Royal Guards," I said. "You never told us that," Natsu said. I shrugged. "I completely forgot you guys had your own Princess here!" _'I can't believe I forgot! Hisui and I could have went on free Princess shopping sprees together!' I thought._

"Anyway I remember when she visited my kingdom to watch me...dance in the Fenie Recital..." I began nervously. "She talked to me about the Eclipse Project because she knew my people were completely against Zeref because he killed my parents. Hisui promised that down in Earth Land they were going to develop the Eclipse Portal to find a way to end Zeref for good!" I explain. "Interesting..." Lily said. "One question: where was I when you met Hisui anyway?" Fuse asked. I turned to him. "This was before I met you..." I turn back to the others. "I was about to offer my help but that was when the Fenie Recital started and afterwards...Hisui left and I never saw her for years!" I finish.

"And it looks like for all those years that so called friend of yours turned out to be a jerk!" Natsu said. I sigh again. "But I just don't understand why she would have us in the dungeon if she knows me," "Maybe she didn't see your face," Wendy said. I nodded. "Yeah you're right! If we can somehow get a hold of Hisui again and she see's me. I'm sure we'll find a way out of this!" I said. Lucy groaned. "Like that's gonna happen..." "We're still lost!" Yukino cried.

...

"We keep walking and there's still no exit?" Lucy asked. "Relax we'll find a way out!" Fuse said. "He's right! Don't worry about!" I said with a smile. "If we work together and split up we could find an exit!" Wendy said. "You're all very strong!" Yukino said. "It's not just that. We never give in!" Mirajane said. Yukino smiled and nodded at that.

...

"Um...everyone...?" Yukino asked. Each of us had layed on the ground anime whitening over the fact on how we couldn't find a way out. "Mommy! I wanna go home!" Kar cried. "I wanna go home too!" Mirajane sobbed. "Hell is the right word for this place!" Lily said. "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" I cry out. "I bet the Princess is watching over us laughing!" Carla said bluntly. "Oh yeah?" Fuse asked. He then stared up at the ceiling. "Hey Princess? YOU SUCK!" He shouted. We each sweatdropped at his behavior. "I don't think that will do us any good..." Yukino said.

"I have an idea!" Happy chimed. I smirk. "Ah, Happy! Go on and share with the class!" Happy smiled. He turned to Carla. "You said somebody's watching us right? I bet the kingdom's soldiers have us under survelliance. Let's draw the guards towards us!" Happy suggested. "Then we beat em up right?" Fuse asked. Natsu grinned. "Yeah!" "But how do we draw the guards towards us?" Lily asked. "I've got it!" Natsu grinned. "That's my Natsu!" Happy chimed. The two of them then pointed at Lucy and I. "Strip!" Lucy covered herself. "Excuse me?!"

I glared at Natsu. "Hey! Your with me aren't you? Don't you care if those guys look at me?" Natsu chuckled. "Of course not! Now get stripping Tsuna!" I stare at him in disbelief for that moment. _SLAP! _"OW! Why'd you slap me Tsuna?" Natsu cried. "Natsu...are you my man or my PIMP?!" I shrieked. Natsu looked at me sadly. "Tsuna?" I then ran over to hug Mirajane and began to cry. "Aw it's okay!" Mirajane soothed as she stroked my hair. "Don't cry Mommy!" Kar said as she patted my leg. "Wait! Why are you crying?" Natsu asked. I pull away from Mirajane and show him my tears. "You don't CARE! All you ever do is fight and we never have any moments together!" I cried. "C'mon sure we do!" Natsu said. I shook my head. "We never do! We never go out together, we barely have moments, more people still ship NaLu-" "NaLu?!" Lucy asked confused. "For pete's sake! Some readers in the fanfic even forget we're a couple and here you are hoeing me!" I cry out. "Your mean Daddy!" Kar exclaimed.

"There's even a new couple trending on Instagram right now that beat NaKi over the last 7 years! Look!" I say as I pull out my iphone. I show everyone a scandalous naughty pic of Sting who is holding his iphone up to take a selfie of him and Melody naked together with blankets covering them as Melody leans on Sting's shoulder while he puts his arm around her. Yukino blushed at the sight of the selfie. "I saw this before...it made me uncomfortable...it's so daring..." She said. "Do you see that Natsu? 'Stelody' beat 'NaKi' over the past 7 years! Everyone ships THEM more than US!" I sob. Natsu frowned. "...Tsuna...I didn't think you felt this way..." He said.

I glared at him. "Of course I felt this way! I'm you're-" Natsu interrupted me by pulling me into a warm passionate kiss. I widen by eyes and then fluttered them shut as I melted into the kiss and exchanged spit with Natsu who kept ticking his tongue inside my mouth while mine danced on top of his. Everyone but Mirajane who ^^ smiled turned away completely uncomfortable at the sight. "Aww! Aren't they cute?" Mirajane cooed. Natsu and I pulled away to catch our breaths. Natsu grinned and leaned his lips towards mine. "You're still gonna strip..." He purred. I sighed as I smile. "Ok..."

We then pulled away and Natsu and Happy pulled out magazine and showed everyone. One page had Lucy on the beach on all fours as she posed in a ruffly pink bikini, another page had Mirajane on the beach laying back with her leg up as she posed in an orange bikini, and another page had me on the beach laying sideways as I puckered my lips while I stuck a few fingers in my bikini top as I posed in a leather deep peach bikini. The other book had the three of us on our knees winking and posing together as I was in between Lucy and Mirajane putting my arms around their waists bringing their breasts closer to mine as we hugged each other.

**Happy/Fuse: WOW/WHOA!**

"Like this!" Natsu and Happy said. Yukino blushed. "D-daring..." She then stepped back away from Lucy and I. "It was only for work and we don't need to get that much attention..." Lucy said nervously. I smirked at Yukino. "And quit acting like you haven't worn revealing outfits in your life white girl!" I say. Yukino pouted. "I'm not white!" "Yes you ARE!" I chuckle. Yukino sighed. "You remind me of Melody..." "So are we doing the Cheesecake Fanservice or what?" Fuse asked. Happy brighten up. "Yes! I call it: 'Appeal to Men's Instincts! Operation: Cheesecake Escape!'" "Alright! Lucy! Tsuna! Let's go!" Natsu said. "I'm gonna do it?" Lucy asked. "Yes you are white girl!" I say grabbing her arm. Mirajane got in a greenish anime background as she posed in a cherry red bikini. "I'll support you too!" She chimed.

...

"Entry Number 1: Lucy Heartfilia!" Lily said as he stuck out a 1 card. Lucy was now in a tiny pink bikini in a peachy yellow anime background posing as a cat. "Meow! If you don't let us out of here, I'm gonna punish you!" She cooed. "It's good!" Fuse laughed as he held up a 9.8. "I don't know what she means!" Lily said holding up a 4. "Erotic!" Happy said holding up an 8. "It's not bad..." Carla said holding up a 9. "Entry Number 2: Kitsuna Kitsaleeja!" Lily said as he stuck out a 2 card. I was now in a strapless black bikini with red flames in a flaming hot anime background as I stood up posing as I held a red pitchfork having a imp tail attached to my bikini bottom while my fox ears were replaced with devil ears. "If you don't do as I say this Devil Vixen's gonna give you a spank!" I purred.

"WOW! HOT!" Natsu chuckled as he held up 100. "Who else is turned on?!" Fuse laughed as he held up a 10. "Mommy's pretty!" Kar cooed. "Original!" Lily said as he held up an 8. "Great!" Happy said as he held up a 9. "Too erotic for my taste..." Carla said holding up a 5. "Entry Number 3: Mirajane Strauss!" Lily said as he stuck out a 3 card. Mirajane was now in her Sitri Satan Soul in a purplish anime background. "You want to see me go all out? Then come and get me, but be prepared to die!" Mirajane said evilly. "Um...I don't think we're doing that..." Lucy said. "I'm sure they'll be right out! Don't sell Fairy Tail short!" Natsu smiled. He turned to Mirajane, Lucy, and I. "I'm counting on you guys!" He said. "No way!" Lucy cried.

...

"I quit..." Lucy groaned. "Nobody's coming..." Natsu said. "This was all just another fanservice excuse in the end..." I sighed. Each of us then kept walking and Yukino had brought up on how she found out how Natsu and I stormed the Sabertooth Guild one night to avenge her. She then properly thanked up before explaining how she always wanted to be a part of Sabertooth. "Hey everyone, don't you think Yukino looks like Lisanna?" Mirajane asked. "You're right!" Lucy said. "Nope!" I say shaking her head. Mirajane frowned. "You don't think so Tsuna?" She asked.

I walk up to Yukino and placed a hand on her shoulder. "She looks...kinda like Angel!" I said. "Do you think so?" Mirajane asked. "C'mon look at her! The pale skin, the hair, the eyes! She has to be Angel's little sister right? She's like a mini version of her!" I said. Lucy glared at me. "Kitsuna don't compare her to someone like that!" She said. I ignore her and turned to Yukino putting both hands on her shoulder. "Tell me Yukino...do you have an older sister named Angel?" I asked. Yukino frowned. "No...I have an older sister named Sorano!" She said.

I stared at her for a moment which made Yukino blush. "...I don't believe you! Angel HAS to be your sister!" I announce. Yukino pouted. "No! My sisters name is Sorano not Angel!" The ground then shook and stones fell from the ceiling. I bring Kar close to me using my ponytail. "Stay close to me!" "Hey everyone! I found a crevice!" Carla said. "Your my hero!" Happy cooed.

...

Each of us crawled through the crevice. The Exceeds made it out first followed by Wendy, Natsu and I. I then pulled Kar out of the crevice. "I'm stuck!" Lucy cried. I turned back to her seeing her stuck in between the crevice. I raised an eyebrow at her breasts that were ridiculously being lifted up from the crevice. "It's more like your providing unneeded fanservice!" I snapped. I glared at her. "I outta give you a spank for that!" Lucy slowly widen her eyes. "Um...what?!" I then heard a whimper. I turned to Kar seeing her pat down her flat chest as she pouted. I turned back to glare at Lucy again. "And now your making Kar feel bad!" "How?!" Lucy cried.

"You know what? Let me get you out of there so I can spank you! C'mon!" I say as I walk up to Lucy. "No! Wait!" She cried as she struggled to break free from the crevice. I slowly got closer to her. "Get away from me!" Lucy cried as she starred at me in horror. "I don't wanna get spanked!" She cried. "Get out white girl!" I say. I grab Lucy by the arm and yanked her out. With a loud _POP _Lucy had found herself sitting directly on top of Natsu's face.

I glared at her while Yukino blushed at the sight. "Are you giving him a lap dance?!" I barked. Lucy widen her eyes. "No! No! I'm not!" She cried. "Lucy! Stop making people sniff your white ass!" I yelled. "I told you I didn't mean it!" Lucy cried. "First you plant your butt on my face in the first OVA and now your sticking your ass out on Natsu's face!" I snapped as I walked over to her. "No Kitsuna! Wait!" Lucy cried. "C'MERE! I'm give you a good spank!" I growl. Lucy shrieked and immediately got of off Natsu and I then began to chase her around while everyone else sweatdropped.

...

We each continued through Hell's Palace. Lucy placed her hands on her now red butt that kept glowing. "Kitsuna why did you spank me?" She whined. "To teach you a lesson!" I smirked. "Lesson learned!" Lucy whimpered. I then pull out my iphone and then played 'Evidence' by Kardashia. This seemed to brighten up everyone's mood as Wendy smiled and Mirajane hummed along while Happy skipped. I then turn over to Lily. "Hey Lily?" I asked. Lily turned to me. "Yes?" "When you were in Edolas, did you ever listen to Kardashia's music?" I asked. Lily smiled. "Prince Jellal and I have always enjoyed her music and I still do to this day," he said. I smirked. "Ah! So Jellal enjoys Kardashia's music too huh? Edolas me sure is popular!" I chuckle.

"Who's Kardashia? And what is Edolas?" Yukino asked. I turned to her. "Hey! I bet there's probably and Edolas version of you too!" I said. "Hey maybe you're right!" Lucy said. "Well I get the feeling that Yukino would probably be scary like Lucy!" Natsu chuckled. "Scary?" Yukino asked. "HEY!" Lucy shouted.

...

_IN EDOLAS:_

Normal POV:

One night, a beautiful French humanoid jaguar woman with brown hair that had jaguar spots dyed in along with jaguar ears on top of her head sat at a table outside by the window of a fancy restaurant by herself sipping her tea as she read the local newspaper while her tiny cold slice of cheesecake gateau sits on the table waiting to be eaten. The woman's name was Mélodí. She wore a tight black miniskirt with a side silver zip, a tight black cold shoulder shirt and silver heels. The woman sighed seeing how her bright red lipstick kept staining the teacup she was sipping from.

Mélodí heard the sound of rummaging and turned seeing Jiemma the resident hobo searching for food in the garbage can. "You have to be ashamed of yourself!" She snapped in her French accent. Jiemma stopped looking through the garbage can and then sighed sadly as he walked away. Rufus then walked by. His clothes were raggedy. "Uh! My memory has completely phased me! I can't find where I last had my wallet, I lost my car keys and I forgot what day of the week it is!" He cried as he walked past Mélodí. She shook her head at this. "Your always losing your memory..." A scrawny looking Orga then walked past Mélodí. She sighed. "He needs meet on zose bones!"

Mélodí's POV:

I sighed again. I didn't really mean what I said. I was just in a really bad mood. That was when Sting quickly came by and sat in the chair across from me. He was wearing a black dress shirt, black pants, black loafers, a grayish scarf, and thin square sunglasses that rested above his nose so that I was still able to see his blue eyes. I glared at him. "...You are late..." "Sorry for the delay, Love. I was caught in loads of traffic!" Sting said in his British accent. I growled at him. "I promise!" He cried out. I sigh. "Okay...sorry..." I smile. "Let's enjoy ze lunch!" Sting smiled back and he ordered his cup of tea.

...

Sting and I continued our romantic lunch date talking casually towards one another sharing our slice of cheesecake. I set my fork down and that was when Sting set his hand on mine. My eyes met his and I saw him smirk at me. I giggled at this. Sting then leaned close to me fluttering his eyes shut. I respond by leaning close to him as I flutter my eyes shut bring my lips towards his as they were inches away...

...Sting and I then jumped hearing the sound of bongos. We pulled away and expressed a look of annoyance knowing who it was. We then saw Rogue the resident hippy walking towards us as he played on his bongos that were strapped around his neck. He wore a green poncho with yellow stripes, thin pink sunglasses, bright blue pants with purple stripes and a rainbow headband tied around his forehead. "Yo! Yo!" He greeted as he walked to our table. "What up my peeps?"

Rogue grinned. "Ooh! Cheesecake! Nicceeeee!" He then scooped up the cheesecake by his hands and stuffed it in his mouth and sucked on his frosted fingers. I stared at him in disgust while Sting stared in disbelief. "Mmm...it taste like a creamy heaven that floats off into the abyss waiting to receive the frosted blessing..." Rogue described. "Uh...what?" Sting asked in confusion. I glared at him. "Get him OUT OF HERE!" I say gritting my teeth.

Sting winced seeing my anger and turned to Rogue. "Rogue...listen you can't-" "-Soooo you dude's going to Kardashia's show tonight?" Rogue asked. "I am not a DUDE!" I snapped. Rogue chuckled. "Later bra's!" He said walking away. "Arsehole..." Sting muttered. He turned to me seeing the glare I was training a glare on him. "Ze plate is empty..." I say bringing my eyes towards it. I glare back at Sting. "...I want ze gateau!" Sting sweatdropped. "I'll bring out my credit card then..." he said nervously.

...

Sting and I then resumed our romantic date. We now had a strawberry tall cheesecake gateau in between us. I stroked Sting's chest with my finger which made him blush. "You never show any skin...why?" I asked. "Um...well...I suppose you could say I'm really not that comfortable..." Sting said. I giggle. "Cute...but...I do love a man that isn't afraid to go all out with his body!" I say with a wink. " "You'll see all you get to see when we get into your hotel room Love!" Sting said happily.

Sting and I then held each others hand across the table. I kept giggling at the feeling at how Sting kept rubbing the pad on his thumb across the back of my hand as he stared at me romantically. To top the perfect scene off, violinists began to play romantic music to get tips. "Are you enjoying yourself?" Sting asked sweetly. I smiled. "Oui! I'm having a really nice time..." "Me too..." Sting said with a wink. I giggle again at that and I slowly lean his lips towards him for the kiss...

A loud fist then banged against the table prompting for Sting and I to jump again. "YO!" We heard. Sting and I pulled away seeing Yukino. She wore a leather deep teal bikini top under her cropped leather open vest that matched with her leather black short shorts with deep teal studs and combat boots. She completed her look with teal fingerless leather gloves and a black rose pin that had a deep blue hue in it. I glared at her. "What do you want?" I asked rudely. Yukino glared at me. "Who you think you talking to like that frenchy?!" She barked. "Yukino what are you doing here?" Sting sighed. "I'm looking for Lucy and Levy! We're planning to go to the Kardashia concert! You got a problem Clean Boy?!" Yukino snapped.

"Yukino you are being ze immature! Get out! We are on ze date!" I say. Yukino glared at me. "You know what? Just for that, I'm taking your cake!" She said as she snatched the cake off the table. I gasped seeing this. "NO!" I cry. Yukino chuckled haughtily stuffing the cheesecake in her mouth as Sting and I watch her walk away to the street where she met up with Lucy and Levy. "Mélodí?" Sting asked worriedly. I turned back over to him and fumed in anger.

...

The date had resumed. I just sat there quietly watching Sting take a few bites out of the restaurants largest cheesecake. After taking a few more bites he looked over at me curiously seeing how I wasn't eating. "Love? Don't you want to take a scouts bite out of the cheesecake?" He asked. "No!" I whimper. "What's the matter?" Sting asked. "I haven't had a bite of ze cheesecake ONCE because of ze silly interruptions!" I complain. "But there's no one interrupting us now. Look around..." Sting said. I looked around seeing the area was empty as Sting and I were one of the few last costumers at the restaurant. "It's just you and me right now..." Sting said. I smiled at this and turn back to him. "You're right!"

Sting then scooped up some cheesecake with his fork and brought it towards me. "Ah?" He asked. I smile and opened my mouth a bit cutely. "Ahhh..." I sigh awaiting for the cake to enter my mouth. Sting smiled and began flying the cake on the fork to drive it towards my mouth. "Konichiwa..." We heard. The two of us stare at each other blankly knowing who it was. Sting set the cake fork down and the two of us turned seeing Minerva. She had her long black hair down while some of it was tied into one top bun. She wore a short pink kimono with yellow flowers along with orange platform sandals. To complete her outfit she had on heavy pounds of makeup that made her look like a geisha. She held a small lantern in a pouch.

"And how are you this nice evening?" Minerva asked kindly. "Good..." Sting said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. "The two of you look like you must be having a great time on your date!" Minerva said happily. "No kidding..." I say bluntly. "Tell me...why stay here when you could go to the Kardashia concert and enjoy yourselves with friends?" She asked. "Some of us want to enjoy our lovers!" I say a bit rudely. "Oh! Is that cheesecake?" Minerva asked.

Sting widen his eyes. "Minerva wai-!" It was already too late because Minerva had already took a bite out of it. "Mmm...it's sweet! I love strawberry cake!" She cooed. "I am angry..." I hissed quietly. Minerva smiled at me. "Mélodí, your looking young and healthy everyday and your skin is so beautiful on your complexion! Tell me, what's your secret?" She asked. I glare at her. "I want you OUT OF MY SIGHT! GO!" I exclaim. Minerva frowned sadly. "Aw...poo..." She whimpered. She then slowly walked away still taking in little bites of our cake she had took.

"Love? Are you alright?" Sting asked. I glare at him. "Stop ze asking if I am alright because I am NOT!" "What do you suppose I should do?" Sting asked. "ASK for another gateau and make sure NO ONE touches ze cake!" I order. Sting sighed and took my hands in his. "I'll do whatever I can to make you happy, Love. I promise!" He said. I yank my hand away from his. "Whatever! Just order!" I say. The owner of the restaurant then walked out with a poster. "My apologies to all my costumers but we are all out of ze cheesecake gateau!" He said. I anime whiten. "...Eh?" The man turned to me. "It is because celebrity singer Kardashia has ordered them all for ze after party for her concert!" He said. He then stuck a poster of Kardashia posing with her mic on the wall of the restaurant.

The man then walked away. "Mélodí?" Sting asked. I banged my fist against the table causing the teacups and plate to jump. Sting widen his eyes. "Um... "Mélodí?" He asked. Tears streamed out of my eyes as I face him. "I HATE KARDASHIA!" I shouted which created an echo in the streets. "You must be upset...but when we go to your hotel room-" Sting began. "-No no no no NO!" I say getting up. "You can forget about ze sex in my room because you are NOT getting it! If I don't get ze gateau and I am not in a happy mood then you can forget about it! No sex no how! I am PISSED! I HATE KARDASHIA!" I cry out as I walk away.

Sting rushed after me. "No! "Mélodí please! We can work out this trouble! Just please tell me that we can still have sex!" He cried. I say nothing as I run up to my hotel room and kick off my shoes as I crash into bed. Sting ran in after me unzipping his pants. "...Is that a yes?!" I sniffled and turned to him. "Get over here..." I say. Sting grinned and replied as he began to unbutton his dress shirt. He then climbed to the bed next to me...

...

_IN EARTHLAND:_

"Hmm...I think Yukino would still be a sweetheart!" I shrug. "Maybe you're right!" Natsu said. Everyone else nodded in agreement. Yukino blushed. "I'm a sweetheart?" I smirked at her. "...You're cute...Betty White!" Yukino frowned. "I'm not Betty White..." "Of course you are! Just look at that hair! Not to mention your a white girl!" I chuckle as I pat her head a bit. Yukino sighed. "Just ignore her..." Lucy groaned. "I wonder if there's an Edolas Ultear too!" Fuse said. "Ooh! That reminds me! What if Ultear AND Minerva got in a fight?" I asked. Lily widen his eyes. "One scary battle..." Carla and Happy nodded in agreement. "Those two women would blow up several cities!" Carla said. "Hmm...a Time and Space battle...I LOVE IT!" I grinned.

"Oh my god! Those two need to MEET!" I squeal. "Whatever. My rent money's on Ultear!" Lucy said. "Hmm...but Minerva is pretty strong..." Yukino said. "Oh c'mon! That Minerva girl doesn't have anything on Ultear! She can use this cool magic called Arc of Time!" Natsu said. "Minerva's Territory magic does seem to be affective," Mirajane said. Yukino then turned to me. "Oh, um, I saw your dance battle against Melody on Instagram! I just wanted to tell you that your voice and dancing is wonderful!" She said kindly. I nodded. "Thank you!"

I then went into deep thought. _'But that reminds me...how was Melody able to know those lyrics and my dance moves to my song?' I thought. _I then thought about our dance battle and how Melody danced on perfect sync with me doing the exact same dance movements as I did and then instantly knowing the next lyrics that I alone was supposed to sing. I then thought back to the night at the bar when I first sang 'Masayume Chasing' and that was when I remembered Minerva who I saw by the window with her iphone before she walked away. I growl a bit. _'Now I get it! She was recording me singing so that she could show Melody and then she would sabotage my performance hoping that Sabertooth could get more Bonus Points!' I thought. _I growl a bit again which seemed to have made Kar wince.

"Everyone! Somebody's over there!" Wendy cried. We each turned seeing Arcadios laying on the ground wearing old hobo clothes. I grin at the sight. "Well what do you know? From Uptown Knight to a Ghetto New York Nigger! HA HA HAAAAAA!" I laughed. Everyone else sweatdropped. Kar frowned. "Mommy please don't use words like that," She said. I stopped laughing. "That's what I love about you Kar. I always feel like a bad influence on you but you grow up a good girl...bless you Kar!" I say with a nod. Kar smiled. "Aww, thanks Mommy!"

I bring my glare back to Arcadios. "But this is the LAST time I trust a black guy for getting Lucy and Yukino in trouble!" I say. "Excuse me, but...aren't you black?" Yukino asked. I glare at her. "Honey do I look black to you?" Yukino looked nervous. "Um...well..." "Oh who cares? Hurry up and kick down this nigger!" Fuse exclaimed. I grin widely as I got my foot ready to punt Arcadios. "OKAY!" "Kitsuna no!" Lucy cried. "Don't do it!" Yukino cried. I glare at them. "What you mean? I'm trying to get revenge for you white girls!" I say.

Arcadios then slowly opened his eyes. "Run..." He muttered. Wendy then began to heal him. "Arcadios? What happened?" Yukino asked. A shadowy figure then emerged from behind us. The figure had punched the ground but we each leapt out of the way just in time. Half of the ground was then melted. Another shadowy figure then appeared and with a wave of his flag a large wave of magic blasted us to the other side. "Ugh..." I groan. "Owie!" I heard Kar cry. "I gotcha!" Natsu said as he slowly set Kar to her feet. "Thanks Daddy!" Kar said. Natsu glared at the two men. "Who the hell are these guys?!"

Flowers then sprouted from the ground followed by purple paper that scattered around in the air. A huge flower then sprouted. I raised an eyebrow. "Is that a Vileplume? Or a...Palmon?!" _'Or maybe it's a Mario Fire Flower?' I thought._ The flower then bloomed revealing a pink haired woman. The purple paper then wrapped into thin air and then scattered again revealing a woman with long black pigtails. A man with a scary mask holding giant swords. "Who are these guys?" Fuse asked. "These are the kingdoms executioners. The Garou Knights!" Arcadios said.

"Yeah? I'm not impressed!" I say bluntly. Lucy shrieked at this as she widen her eyes at me. I turned to the pink haired woman, the masked guy, the drunk guy, the flag holding guy, and the pigtailed woman. "It looks like we have Strawberry Sherebert, that killer Freddy, Droy the Drunk, a Dragon Ball Z extra and...is that an Ultear redrawing?! They REALLY need to be more original!" I say. Natsu bursted out laughing while everyone else sweatdropped at me. The masked man who's name was Kama widen his eyes. "FREDDY?!" The pigtailed woman who's name was Kamika glared at me. "Hey don't be like that! On the upside I think you look pretty! I always wanted to see how Ultear looked as a young teenager!" I smile.

"...I'll kill you first!" Kamika said. "Mmm...save her for me Kamika aside from her choice of words...I think she's beautiful..." The woman named Cosmos said. I smiled at her. "Thank you!" "You'll blossom into a beautiful corpse..." Cosmos purred. I raised an eyebrow in slight fear. "Um...okay..." "Lucy, Yukino, you don't have your keys right? Please back away!" Wendy said. "She's right! You stay with them too Kar!" I say pushing her back a little. Kar pushed forward but I blocked her. "But...I want to fight too!" She cried. "Go!" I ordered. "Mommy I-" Kar was then picked up by Lucy and she walked away with Yukino and Arcadios. "Listen to your mother!" Lucy said. Kar squirmed in her arms. "No! Please! I wanna help Mommy!" Kar cried.

Fuse and Lily then stepped forward. "You ready Lily?" Fuse asked. Lily nodded. "Happy. Carla. Get back!" He said. The black and gold Exceeds then got in their Battle Forms. "Been awhile since we've been in battle! My blood is boiling!" Lily said proudly. Fuse grinned. "Right on! Let's do this!" He said as he charged up his Tassing Wave Magic. Kamika and Cosmos then stepped forward. "Let's go Cosmos!" Kamika said as she brought out a tiny piece of red paper. "With our beautiful dance right Kamika?" Cosmos asked. I smiled at them. _'The relationship between two villains is actually heartwarming!' I thought._

Kamika then slowly blew a red piece of paper which soon scattered into fire. "Paper Blizzard: Red Dance!" "What the hell?" Natsu growled. "Natsu! It's fire! Try to eat it!" I said. Natsu grinned. "Right!" He then sucked up the fire only for the paper flames to jab rapidly into his body. I sweatdropped. "Bad idea...?" Kamika giggled. "I thought he was going to eat them..." She then turned to me and smiled as she held up a piece of purple paper. "You're turn!" I glared at her. "I don't think so!"

I then charge up towards Kamika charging up my magic as I danced. "A Dancing Kitsune...she's beautiful..." Cosmos swooned. "Paper Blizzard: Purple Dance!" Kamika then blew a piece of her purple paper which scattered into pieces. The second it stuck to my body I felt the sensation of my muscles being pulled back roughly as I slowly sank down to the ground widening my eyes which soon fluttered. "...Whaaaaaaaa?" I slurred. _SLAM!_

My eyes had then shut when I hit the ground. "I...can't...move..." I whimper. "Mommy!" Kar cried as she jumped out of Lucy's arms. Mirajane quickly grabbed her. "Stay back! You can't go near her!" She warned. "MOMMY!" Kar cried out as she squirmed in Mirajane's grasp. Cosmos giggled as she summoned a plant vine. The vine slithered around my legs and then tightened around them lifting me up as the vines travel up my waste and to my chest. "She's beautiful...a shame we have to get rid of her..." Cosmos said. "Time for the execution!" Kamika smirked.

"Kitsuna I'm coming!" Wendy said rushing in. She and Natsu then worked together to fight against Cosmos and Kamika to try and free me. The two of them ended up getting trapped by plant vines but ended up freeing themselves and continued to fight of well together against the two female executioners. The other two executioners then moved in prompting for Mirajane, Fuse, and Lily to move in only to be blown away.

I saw Kar rushing towards me. "Don't worry Mommy I'll save you!" She said. "Beautiful..." Cosmos said to her. I widen my eyes. "KAR DON'T!" I cry. "Kar!" Wendy cried as she grabbed her. "No! Let go! I wanna save my Mommy!" Kar cried. "You'll save her but first we need to-" Wendy was then interrupted when she along with Kar were surrounded with paper. "Paper Blizzard: White Dance!" Kamika said as she used her paper to trap her and Wendy in a paper like dome. "NO!" I cried. "SKY DRAGON ROAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Wendy roared.

Wendy blew away the paper setting her and Kar free only for them to be found in another trap as the two of them stood on the mouth of a giant flesh eating plant. "Oh no!" Kar cried. "When did this get here?" Wendy cried. The two of them then shrieked as the flower then closed in on them. "NO!" I cried. "Beautiful dancing dolls...it's a skeletal flower that blossoms in blood..." Cosmos said sweetly as the _Ending Music _played. I widen my eyes in horrified at her words as I stare off at the dark flower where my adoptive child and my real child were resting. "Wendy!" Natsu exclaimed. I bursted into tears. "KAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

**R&amp;R! So tell me, who do you think would win in a fight? Ultear or Minerva? ;)**

**Minerva: (Smirks) Territory... (Forms a ball of spacial magic)**

**Ultear: (Smirks evilly) Arc of Time! (Brings out a glass ball)**

**Minerva and Ultear: (Battles it out to the death!)**

**I wonder who would win! Don't you? ;)**


	4. The Grand Magic Games Jampack Part 1!

**This is 181-183! ENJOY!**

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

**...**

**CUE RECAP!**

**...**

"NO! DON'T DO THIS!" I cry. "It's too late. The girls will be digested and the execution will be complete..." Cosmos said. "KAR! NO!" I cry. I then shriek feeling the vines tightening around my body. Cosmos turned to me. "Soon you'll be squeezed so tight that your bones will diminish too! Hee hee!" She cooed. I shriek and then gasped seeing my purple veins propping up on my arms and legs. I then scream out in pain as the veins continue to constrict me. "TSUNA!" Natsu cried. "Forget about me! Get Kar and Wendy!" I say. Natsu nodded and charged towards the plant. "Wendy! Kar! Don't worry!" Natsu then tripped over a vine that Cosmos had layed out. Cosmos giggled. "What a klutz!"

"Fuse! Lily! Take care of this guy! I'll go!" Mirajane said. Lily and Fuse nodded and then fought it out together against Neppa while Mirajane ran towards where Kar are Wendy were being trapped within the plant. "Mira! Hurry!" I cried.

Mirajane then went into her Satan Soul: Sitri and freed Wendy and Kar who were now covered in goo. "You did it! I knew you could!" Lucy said happily. I sighed with relief and then smirked. I got in my Were Fox Form and instantly clawed my way out of the vines and ripping off the purple paper before flipping over and landing by Mirajane's side as I get back in my human form. Kamika smirked at Mirajane and I. "Not bad..." "So beautiful..." Cosmos cooed. Mirajane picked up Wendy. "Can you stand?" She asked. "Yes I'm fine!" Wendy said. "Kar!" I cry. I then ran over to her and picked her up in my arms. "Are you okay?!" "Oh Mommy! I'm sorry!" Kar whimpered as she hugged my. I sighed. "Please...don't rush in like that again okay?" Kar pulled away and nodded. "Okay!"

I set her down and we each continue to fight it out with the knights. "Paper Blizzard: Purple Dance!" Kamika then scattered paper onto our bodies causing us to freeze in place. "THIS AGAIN?!" I asked in irritation. "And now another beautiful combo..." Cosmos said. "Grow Flow!" A giant blue flower then propped up from the ground and opened up. "IT'S HUGE!" Natsu exclaimed. "Feast on the criminals lives..." Cosmos ordered. Instantly the plant then began to suck us up into the air towards the hole. "I'll free your bodies of paralysis!" Wendy began. "Anomalous Conditions Healing Magic...Laser!" Wendy then used her Healing Magic which allowed each of us to be free of the paper.

"It worked!" Natsu smiled. "Yeah okay, but how do we get out of this?" Fuse asked. "We gotta destroy that plant!" Natsu said as he faced it. "Okay!" We each said. Natsu then got closer to the plant. "FIRE DRAGON BRILLIANT FLAME!" We each then saw a bright light. I slowly widen my eyes. "Um...Nats-?"

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

...

"Ow..." I groan as I slowly got off from Lucy's back. "Owie Mommy! I'm hurt!" I heard Kar cried. I turned to her seeing how Yukino was laying on top of her. Yukino slowly got up and set Kar to her feet. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to squish you," She said. "It's ok!" Kar smiled. I turn to Lucy and take her hand. "Up on your feet white girl!" I say as I slowly hoist her up. "Natsu went overboard..." She groaned. We each look around taking in our surroundings. "I wonder how far we've fallen," Yukino said. "Is this Hell Palace too?" Happy asked. "Are we separated from everybody else? That can't be good," Lucy cried. "Relax, we'll find them!" I say.

"But without our keys we can't use magic," Yukino said. "I guess this means I gotta defend y'all if anything happens," I say. "I'll help fight too!" Kar chimed. "Let's go search for the others!" Happy said. He instantly and uncontrollably began to lift up into the air. "Help!" He cried. "Why are you playing around?" Carla asked. "I'm not playing! My body is floating on it's own!" Happy cried. He then got lifted up even higher and that was when we saw Uosuke sitting playfully on top of a statue. "It's him!" Lucy said. I groan. "We have to fight him?! I wanted to fight the Teenage Ultear Paper Girl!" Yukino, Lucy, and Carla sweatdropped at that.

"Caught ya!" Uosuke chuckled. He instantly threw Happy back to the ground while taking his fish. "I think we can beat him without magic!" Happy said. "Hello? Have you forgotten that I'm here?" I asked getting into a fighting stance. "And me too!" Kar said as she copied my stance. "I'll go too! Yukino? Can you fight?" Lucy asked. "Yes! I've been trained for combat even without magic!" Yukino nodded. I smirked at her. "Ah! Then this should be interesting! Let's go!" I say turning back to Uosuke.

"No don't!" Arcadios cried. We each turn to him. I glare. "Oh PIPE DOWN! You got these white girls in trouble and got us sent here so it's all YOUR FAULT! You ruined everything so your irrelevant in this part of the arc! Sit your-" "-LISTEN!" Arcadios shouted. This made my ears twitch as I widen my eyes at his serious expression. "Uosuke is a terrifying wizard who doesn't even leave behind the bones of the people he executes!" Arcadios explains. "Alright! So what do you suppose we do? Let him kill us?" I asked rudely as I put a hand on my hip. "You can fight. The Celestial Wizards must stay away!" Arcadios said. "Oh! So now I have to protect the Princesses huh?" I asked sarcastically. "Mommy?" Kar asked. I sigh and turn back to Uosuke as I get into a fighting stance. "C'mon Kar!" Kar nodded and copied my stance.

...

Melody's POV:

As I stood on the high stage singing several songs while the Games continued I spotted my friend Milliana by an alleyway area searching for Kagura only for her eyes to catch a Glameow that was licking it's paws as it stood on top of a garbage can. "A CAT! COME HERE KITTY KITTY KITTY!" So squealed. I smiled at the sight of her happiness. _'It's nice to see her this way. Seeing her happy brings warmth to my heart!' I thought. 'I just wish Sting and I could be like that right now...' _As I twirl across the stage I continue to sing.

**Melody: Cause baby you are, the light of my every-**

I froze in place while the music kept going and I spotted Minerva standing on top of a roof smirking. I followed her gaze and gasped when my eyes hit Milliana. I then turn back to Minerva's expression and instantly read what it meant. Minerva brought her gaze towards me and put a finger to her lips as if to tell me to hush before she gracefully hopped off the off and slowly walked towards Milliana.

I start shivering with panic and fear before I turn back to Milliana who continued to play with the Glameow. "M-m-m-MILLIA-" I then covered my mouth. _'Wait! Minerva still has my children! If I do anything to mess with her plans, Minerva will get mad and won't give them back to me! What do I do?!' I thought. _"Melody!" I heard. I turn back to Milliana who kept waving and smiling at me as she held the Glameow in her arms. "Hi Melody! Hiiiiii! Your voice is really pretty! Keep singing!" She chimed.

My body continued to twitch as I watch Minerva quietly approach Milliana. I begin to draw sweat from my forehead as it rained down my pores while the mic I held kept moving from my shaking arms. "M-m-m-m-m-Milliana!" I shriek. Milliana ^^ smiled making a 3 with her mouth. "Aww! Well aren't you all rosey!" She cooed. Minerva snickered as she formed a small Territory Ball with her two fingers. I couldn't stand the sight any longer. "MILLIANA-!"

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

I dropped to my knees and begin to cry on stage not caring what the audience was thinking. I heard Minerva chuckling as she walked away while the music had stopped. "It seems that Melody was unable to finish her song which comes to an automatic 0 Bonus Points for the Sabertooth Guild!" The commentator said. I threw my mic to the floor and dropped to my knees. "I DON'T CARRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEE! I'M A BAD FRIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEND!" I cry out. I then sobbed on stage which got a few people in the crowd worried. "It seems that Melody isn't feeling well! Maybe it's time for her to take a short break?" The commentators ask.

...

Kitsuna's POV:

"Topography Effect! Lava Zone!" Uosuke then used his magic to flood the entire ground with lava. The ground had then separated and I gathered my balance and pressed my hand against the ground. I looked around seeing nothing but bobbing pieces of land above the lava. I widen my eyes. "Kar?!" "I'm over here!" I heard. I turn around and saw Lucy who was holding Kar in one hand along with Yukino as the two of them hanged for dear life on a a piece of land. Under them was lava which was slowly inching towards their feet. "NO!" I gasp. "We'll be fine! We'll figure something out!" Lucy said.

"I'm coming!" I say as I fly up. "We'll help too!" Happy said as he and Carla fly after me. I heard Uosuke giggle and instantly with the use of Gravity Magic Happy, Carla, and I were slammed into the ground with an intense pressure upon us. "Kitsuna! Happy! Carla!" Lucy cried. "So heavy!" Happy cried. "Forget about us! Worry about yourself! Get Kar up to land so she can pour Fairy Dust on you to fly you guys out!" I say. "I'll try!" Lucy nodded.

Lucy then yelped as her feet were now inches away from the lava. "HURRY!" I cried. "Stay alive! You two are our only hope!" Arcadios said weakly. I glared at him. "ASSHOLE!" I barked. Arcadios widen his eyes at me. "THESE TWO WOMEN ARE HUMAN BEINGS WITH LIVES AND IN YOUR EYES YOU ONLY SEE THEM AS TOOLS FOR YOU STUPID PROJECT! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY COMMON SENSE?!" I shouted. Arcadios glared back. "Have you forgotten that this project is what will kill Zeref? Which in turn will bring your parents back to life since he KILLED THEM! Don't YOU have any common sense?!" He shouted.

I gasped and slowly widen my eyes at this. "My parents..." I whispered. _'Killing Zeref by traveling through time with the Eclipse Portal...will erase all the events and horrors he has caused including the death of my parents...they'll be brought back to life...my step mother too...and also...my twin brother!' I thought. _I then glance over at Lucy and Yukino who continued to struggle to hold on. "They are the keys to that..." I whisper.

"Eclipse won't work without the two of you..." Arcadios said. "And for that sake..." He then stepped into the lava. "...I would gladly pay with my life!" "No!" Kar cried. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! GET OUT OF THERE!" I shouted. "STOP!" Lucy cried. Arcadios ignored the pleas and continued to walk through the lava. He then used his strength to push both Yukino and Lucy above the land. Kar then crawled out of Lucy's grasp. "You both need to survive!" Arcadios said. "Get out of there!" Lucy cried. "Listen to me! If you get out of here safely...meet Princess Hisui, understood?" Arcadios asked. I gasped. 'Hisui?!' I thought.

Arcadios slowly sank in the lava. "Arcadios! Take my hand!" Yukino cried. "Arcadios is sacrificing himself..." Carla whispered. I frown sadly seeing this. "Arcadios..." I say. "You cannot say whether Eclipse is right or not..." He said. With that Arcadios then sank down beneath the lava. "ARCADIOS!" Yukino cried. "Arcadios..." I say sadly. _'I was wrong about you all along...you saved their lives!' I thought as I glance over to Lucy and Yukino. _"I bring bad luck to people after all!" Yukino sniffled.

"I came just in time!" A voice said. I saw a familiar hand sticking out of the lava. I sigh with relief knowing who it was. "Thank goodness!" Horologium had got out of the lava carrying Arcadios inside him. "My body just about had it!" "But how are you here?" Lucy asked. "Because I can go through gates at will!" A voice said. I turned around seeing Loke standing beside me holding Lucy's keys. "Leo the Lion..." Yukino said. Leo then gave Lucy and Yukino their keys before hoisting me up pulling me close to him. I smile. "Thanks Loke!" I say. Loke just snickered at me. I narrow my eyes at him. "Take your hands off my butt already!" I snapped.

"Lion!" Kar chimed. Loke smiled at her. "Oh this is a first!" "Oh that's right! You haven't met Kar yet!" I say. "Save the reunion meeting next time guys!" Lucy said. Yukino nodded in agreement. The two of them then pulled out their keys while Kar and I got in a fighting stance. "Topography Effect! Gravity Zone!" Uosuke said. "Open! Gate of the Scales! Libra!" Yukino then summoned Libra. "I balance out the change of gravity!" Libra said. She then used her scales to change the gravity of Uosuke's attack.

"Topography Effect! Gale Force Wind Zone!" Uosuke then used his magic to create a harsh wind for all of us. Lucy turned to me seeing how I was just standing in place. "Kitsuna! Hold your skirt!" She said. I shrugged. "Don't you know me? I'm shameless!" Loke smirked. "You don't hear me complaining!" Lucy shrieked at that. I shrug again. "Meh, I've practically known you all my life! Where hasn't been a day when you saw me naked back in the kingdom?" "What can I say? I love a good Shower Show!" Loke winked. "You guys are weird!" Lucy cried. She then pulled out another key. "Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" Virgo was then summoned.

"Thank you for the punishment Princess!" Virgo said. "Virgo please!" Lucy said. "I'll dig!" Virgo said. She then burrowed underground creating holes for Lucy, Yukino, Arcadios, and the Exceeds to stay in. "Loke!" Lucy said. "Leave it to me!" Loke said. I smiled. "I'm with you!" "Me too!" Kar said. Loke nodded. "Okay! Let's go!" The three of us then fight it out with Uosuke who kept dodging our attacks. I saw Kar dish out an amazing move. "Fenie Goddess Magic: Wave of the Heavens!" I widen my eyes. _'Fenie Goddess Magic?!' I thought._ Kar clapped her hands together and she instantly released a gigantic golden blast that was filled with sparkly teal Fairy Dust and Deceased Genie Spirits who came within the blast which sent Uosuke flying back.

My eyes widen even further as I sweatdropped. "Um...I never taught her any of that..." Loke chuckled. "Wow! You must have given her really good genes!" "I doubt that's it..." I say quietly. I watched Kar rejoice over her small victory as I pondered. _'Or maybe she must have learned from my parents...Fenie Goddess Magic can only be known by Gods and they lent her that power...' I thought. 'Who knew she could perfect it so well? I've heard other Gods were killed using that kind of magic! I'm so proud of Kar!' I thought happily._

"Topography Effect! Cold Zone!" Uosuke then used his magic to create a frozen cold atmosphere. Kar, Loke, and I got trapped in ice. We each shivered. "What is this? It's too cold!" Lucy cried. "UH UH!" I cry as I wrap my ponytail around my body for warmth. "Why did I decided to dress like Lucy? I miss the lava now!" I cry. "HEY!" Lucy cried. Uosuke then used his Gravity Magic to lift both Yukino and Lucy up in the air towards the icy spikes. Libra quickly balanced them out making them float in the air and soon brought then to the ground.

I then smash my way out of the ice and then freed Kar. "So cold..." Lucy whimpered. "I'll help you Lucy!" Loke said. He then opened up his jacket revealing his abs. "My flesh will keep you warm!" "NO!" Lucy cried. I sigh. "How about making yourself useful?" I then take off Loke's jacket and wrap it around Kar. I smile at her. "You warm sweetie?" Kar nodded. "It's cozy!" She cooed. "I'm freezing!" Loke cried. "Go home!" Lucy said. Virgo then went home.

"My senses are leaving me and I feel sleepy..." Yukino shivered. I pick up Kar in my arms and then sit in between Yukino and Lucy. I let my hair down and use it to wrap it around Lucy and Yukino to keep them warm. Lucy smiled. "Thanks Kitsuna!" "But what about you?" Yukino asked. "Don't worry! Just stay in my hair and keep warm!" I nodded. Lucy then pulled out another key. "Open! Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" Taurus was then summoned.

"Go get him!" Lucy ordered. Taurus then charged for Uosuke only to slip on the ice. I sweatdrop. "This reminds me of that cave we went to in Episode 2..." "This isn't the time to recall memories..." Lucy sighed. Taurus then went back to the Celestial World. Loke then charged up to attack Uosuke. "Libra! Do something with these scattered blocks of ice!" Yukino ordered. "Roger!" Libra said. She then used her magic to hurl the ice towards Uosuke which hit him and trapped him in an icy ball. Kar and I then got up. "Ready Kar?" I asked. "Okay!" Kar nodded. "VOODOO DRAGON ROARRRRRRRR!" "Fenie Goddess Magic: Arc Shower!" Kar had created a golden oceanic wave of magic which combined with my roar which created a huge blasting combo.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

We each found ourselves back in Hell Palace. I sweatdrop. "I don't get it...was all that lava and ice an illusion?" I asked. "YAY! We're back!" Kar cheered. Uosuke slowly got up. "Criminals...I'm done playing with you..." He said weakly. "I AM ANGRY!" He hissed. Lucy pulled out a Silver Key and a Platinum Key and summoned Plue and Kirby. Plue and Kirby got on Kirby's Warp Star and flew around Uosuke in a circle which enticed him. I smiled. "Aww! It's been awhile since we saw Kirby!" "Poyo poyo!" Kirby said. "Punn punn!" Plue said. "Um...Lucy?" Yukino asked. "He said he was angry, so I went with this..." Lucy said.

Uosuke the next second used his Gravity Attack to throw Plue and Kirby back. Lucy pulled out another key and summoned Cancer. "Let's give you a new hair cut!" Cancer said. He then gave Uosuke a makeover. "Now he look like Elvis!" I chuckle. Cancer then gave Uosuke several other makeovers. In the next second Cancer threw Cancer back. "I saw right through your plan! Your stalling!" Uosuke sang referring to Loke who was taking Arcadios away. "Damn..." I growl.

"No one escapes!" Uosuke hissed. "Execution Technique: Fainting in Agony Zone!" He then made it rain multiple sharp objects. "Kar!" I cry as I quickly grabbed a hold of her. I then watched as Happy, Carla, and Arcadios each got themselves trapped within the weapons. "You look like a pain! If you move I'll start by executing the beardie!" Uosuke said. "What do we do?" Lucy asked. "We'll listen for now! I don't want Arcadios and the others to get hurt!" I said. Lucy nodded. She and Yukino then pulled out their keys. "Open! Gate of the Scorpion!" "Open! Gate of the Paired Fish!" I widen my eyes at the last one. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Scorpio and Pisces were then summoned. My face went blue at the sight of Pisces who began to fly around to charge at Uosuke. I shriek and hid behind Yukino who stared at me in confusion. "Kitsuna? What's wrong?" She asked. I sweatdropped. "Pisces and I...we don't have good history..." "Well I don't no about you Mommy but I'm gonna fight with Pisces too!" Kar said. She then rushed up towards Pisces. I widen my eyes. "NO! DON'T! STAY AWAY FROM IT!" I cry. Kar then jumped up high and landed on Pisces and rode on it's back as she shot blasts at Uosuke who kept dodging her attacks. I stare in disbelief. "My own child...fighting alongside those ferocious beasts?!" Yukino saddened at that. "...Hey..."

Scorpio who was nervous then blasted his Sand Magic at Uosuke. "Kitsuna? What's our next move?" Yukino asked. I shake my head rapidly. "I'm not fighting until Pisces disappears! Sorry!" Yukino sighed. "What do you think Lucy?" She asked turning to her. "Loke! Kar! Aim for him! Avoid Pisces and Kar!" Lucy ordered. "I'll do anything for you Lucy!" Loke said. "Regulus Impact!" He then shot a blast at Uosuke only for Uouske to counter it. "Topography Effect! White Night Zone!"

We then saw before us how Kar was flying high in the air as she had dodged Uosuke's attack while Pisces was now knocked out. I smiled at the sight. "Yay! No more Pisces! WOO!" I cheer. Everyone sweatdropped at me. "You have a serious problem..." Lucy said. "You don't no what those fish put me through!" I cry. "Tell me what Pisces did already!" Lucy exclaimed. I sweatdropped. "NO NO! It's...to painful to explain okay..." I say nervously. "Since it's come to this, I'll play my trump card!" Yukino said. I widen my eyes. "Wait! Wait! What are you gonna do?! Are you gonna make Pisces grow bigger?!" I cry.

"Pisces!" Yukino said as she waved her key. Pisces then glowed and began to change form. "NO! PLEASE DON'T MAKE THEM SCARIER! PLEASE YUKINO!" I cry out as I cover my eyes. "This is Pisces true form...The Celestial Spirit of mother and son..." Yukino said calmly. I slowly move my hands from my eyes. "...Huh?" I gasped at what I saw. Pisces was no longer two fish but two humans. One was a light skinned, dark blue haired beautiful woman in a light blue skin tight outfit with revealing cutouts and the other was a dark skinned, silver haired boy who was shirtless as he only wore swim trunks.

"Mama, getting summoned in this form means..." The Son began. "Annihilation of the enemy, son!" Mother said. "As always, she's so beautiful, you wouldn't think she had a kid!" Loke admired. "Wait! I don't understand! So the two of you were humans this entire time?!" I asked in shock. Pisces turned to me. Although Son Pisces looked nervous. "Yes, this maybe your first time seeing us in this form Princess. And we want to apologize for scaring you all those years. We were only trying to protect you," Mother Pisces said. "Yes. Because we care about your safely and love you! Right Mama?" Son Pisces asked. Mother Pisces nodded. I smiled in amazement. "...Wow..." "My son here actually loves you!" Mother Pisces chuckles. Son Pisces blushed. "Mama!" I smiled at them. "I'm sorry too! I shouldn't judge you guys!" Pisces smiled at me.

"Go Pisces!" Yukino said. "Ok Mama!" Son Pisces said. "I'm not your Mama!" Yukino cried. Pisces then charged for Uosuke and displayed unique forces of Water Magic. "Alright!" Lucy cheered. "I liked them better as fish..." Happy whimpered. "Yeah? Well I like them just the way they are!" I smiled. _'Guess I was wrong about you Pisces, you really are nice!' I thought. _"Finish the job son!" Mother Pisces said. "Okay Mama!" Son Pisces said as he pointed his spear at Uosuke. Uosuke then used his magic to create a lava zone again and we each bobbed along the lands over the lava.

Pisces then jumped up in the air and used their spears to spray the lava making it sink all the way to the ground. "The lava solidified?!" Uosuke asked. "All this magic use is taking it's toll on me!" Lucy said. "Then Kar and I should take over then!" I say. "We'll overcome him too!" Yukino said. Lucy then summoned Taurus as Kar and I charge for Uosuke. "VOODOO DRAGON'S DANCING KICK!" "Fenie Goddess Magic: Gods Cannon!" Our three attacks then trumped Uosuke as he was sent flying in the air.

"Topography Effect! Whirling Tide!" Uosuke then created multiple whirlpools which brought Pisces back into their normal forms as well as making them look like slim eel fish. "Kar! Stay close to me!" I say. "Ok!" Kar nodded as she latched onto the side of my waist. "What are you trying to do?" Lucy asked. "See that whirlpool? If your dragged over there you'll be flung someplace!" Uosuke said. "Lucy!" I say. "Right!" Lucy said. She then pulled out her key. "Open! Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" Aquarius was then summoned. She looked angry.

"Oh no! Aquarius is here!" Happy cried. "I heard that..." Aquarius said. "DO YOU WANT TO BE CRUSHED?!" She threatened. Happy whimpered at that. "Aquarius take him down!" Lucy ordered. Aquarius scoffed. "I'm going home...I'm in a bad mood..." "Why?" I asked. "Did something happen between you and Scorpio?" Lucy asked. I widen my eyes sweatdropping and made a big X with my arms as I shake my head rapidly at Lucy. "NO! Don't ask that!" I shriek. Aquarius scowled at Lucy. "WHAT?!" She then grabbed Lucy by her top. "Do you know something about this little girl?!" "If you're hiding something from me I'll make minced meat out of these boobs!" "Damn!" I say with surprise at her words.

"No, listen, I called Scorpio before and he was acting weird!" Lucy cried. "DID SOMETHING HAPPEN BETWEEN YOU TWO?" Aquarius yelled. "You're ignoring me!" Uosuke said. He then unleashed pools of water into the air which Aquarius quickly sucked into her urn. "We're having an important conversation here! Keep your pants on!" She snapped. "Talk to me Aquarius," I say. Aquarius turned to me. "It seems that Scorpio went on a date with another woman," She said. I gasped. "NO!" Aquarius nodded. "Yes..." "There was a witness apparently," Aquarius began. "A Nicola may have seen him walking around with someone, Spongebob said he may have saw Scorpio with this woman by the beach, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver, says he may have saw Scorpio and this woman in the city, and Kirby may have saw the two of them planning a date to watch the stars in our world," She explained.

I snapped my finger. "I bet it was Blair!" "THAT KITTEN WITCH PLATINUM SPIRIT?!" Aquarius barked. "I'LL GET THAT WENCH!" She shouted. "Hide your key Yukino," I whisper over to her. Yukino blushed and quickly stuck Blair's Platinum Key in her pocket. "Why don't you talk to Scorpio about it?" Lucy asked. Aqaurius blushed. "You know I pretend to act innocent around him," Aqaurius said. "I understand," I nodded. "I'll ask him for you!" Lucy said cheekily. "IF YOU SAY ANYTHING I'LL KILL YOU!" Aquarius shouted. Lucy sweatdropped. "I got it!"

"Topography Effect! Boiling Water Zone!" Uosuke then used his magic to create a hot springs. "What is this? It's hot!" Lucy cried as she climbed to a surface. "Ooh...what are you talking about? It's relaxing..." I sigh as I floated above the warm water. I then kick off my boots leaving my feet bare. Kar sweatdropped. "Oh Mommy..." "You should take off your clothes!" Loke called. "Should I?" I asked. "WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A BATTLE! GET YOURSELF TOGETHER!" Lucy shouted. I groan and roll my eyes. "Fine! Alright!" I say as I take Lucy's hand. She pulled me to the surface. I then grabbed Kar with my ponytail and pull her to my side.

"The fish woman is useless now!" Uosuke laughed. Aquarius growled which made me jumped. "I hate to be that guy!" Kar sang. "Cold water or boiling water...it makes no difference to me...I'll kill you!" Aquarius said. "I'll help you!" I smiled. "Me too!" Kar said. We both stood up. Aquarius made a whirlpool vortex and hurled it towards Uosuke who got trapped in it. "VOODOO DRAGON ROARRRRRRRRRRRRR!" "FENIE GODDESS MAGIC: WAVE OF THE HEAVENS!" The roar and the wave combined with Aquarius' vortex which created a cyclonic hurricane of magic.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

At the same time, the other Garou Knights were hurled against each other through several walls and we had met up with the others. "Whoa..." I say. "What timing!" Lucy said. "What a coincidence!" Natsu laughed. "Is everyone okay?" Wendy asked. "We're good! But can I just say these were the blandest and WORST villains we ever had to fight?!" I asked. I then turn to Mirajane. "And you! Why is there purple toilet paper on your butt?!" Mirajane ^^ smiled. "Fanservice!" She giggled. I facepalmed and used my ponytail to ripped the purple paper off of Mirajane's backside. "Ow..." She whimpered. I faced her again. "And that's what fanservice does to you!" I say. "Anyway we'd better find our way out of here and fast!" Lucy said.

"Weren't we supposed to ask these guys?" I asked looking down at the Garou Knights. Natsu grinned down at them as the _Ending Music _played. "Alright! Tell us where the exit is or it's execution time for you!" He laughed. "He's evil!" Kamika hissed.

**R&amp;R!**


	5. The Grand Magic Games Jampack Part 2!

**This is 184-187! ENJOY!**

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

**...**

We each continued walking through Hell Palace and the walk seemed endless. "I smell something!" Natsu said. "You think it's the exit?" I asked. "I guess the leader of the Garou Knights told us the truth then," Mirajane said. I then heard my iphone beep. I pick it up and go to Instagram and click on _'#GMGs' _to click to search for the latest live fight that was going on. My jaw dropped at what I saw. "OH...MY...GOD!" Everyone turned to me. "What's wrong?" Lucy asked. "Are you okay?" Mirajane asked. I showed them the footage of the current fight. "ERZA, KAGURA, AND MINERVA ARE ALL FIGHTING!" I say excitedly. Everyone gasped. "THOSE THREE?!" Lucy asked shocked. "Minerva too?!" Yukino asked. "THOSE THREE ARE GONNA BLOW UP THE STADIUM!" Natsu laughed. "One scary battle..." Lily said. Happy nodded in agreement. "I hope no one gets killed!" Fuse laughed.

"Yo! Let's watch this!" I chuckle. "No we can't! We have to keep moving!" Lucy said as she began to walk with the others. I groan as I follow. "Whatever! I'm still gonna watch and...DAMN ERZA!" I say with shock. "...KAGURA IS CRAZY!" I laughed. Fuse then pulled out his iphone and watched the fight. "That Minerva is wild! How did Erza and Mienrva survive that?!" Fuse asked. "Look!" Lily said. We each turned seeing a large door. "Yeah! We're home free!" Fuse cheered. "How do we open it?" Yukino asked. "We bust it down!" I say. Natsu grinned. "Leave it to me!" He then charged up to the door flaming up a fist. "FIRE DRAGON..." The door then slowly opened. Natsu then rolled across the ground as the doors continue to open.

I rush over to his side and kneel down to his level. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Yeah..." Natsu nodded. We then turned forward and gasped seeing a hooded figure standing before us. "Who the hell are you?" Natsu asked rudely. He then sniffed the person. "Wait! That scent!" I slowly widen my eyes seeing a bit of familiar blonde hair peeking out through the hood. "...Um..." "Kitsuna...Natsu..." The person said. A tear then fell down the person's face. "I'm sorry!" Natsu and I slowly got up and approached the woman. "Wait...who...are you?" I asked suspiciously.

Lucy then walked forward. The hooded woman took off her hood and revealed that she was Lucy. "LUCY!" Natsu exclaimed. "Whoa!" I say with shock. "What the hell? There are two of you?!" Fuse asked. "I'm confused!" Kar cried. "Is she the Edolas Lucy?" Happy asked. "No. This doesn't seem to be anything that simple!" Lily said. "Please help me!" Mysterious Lucy sobbed. "With what?" I asked worriedly. "You already know about the Eclipse the time travel portal right?" Mysterious Lucy asked.

"Did you use it?" Carla asked. "Yes...to come from the future..." Future Lucy said. Natsu, Lucy, and I shrieked at this. "Since when is this anime become Sci-Fi?!" I asked. "This is so sudden!" Lucy cried. "Please...this country is about to be..." Future Lucy then fainted. Natsu and I came to her side. "Hey!" Natsu cried. "Oh my god..." I whispered. "It's okay, she's still breathing," Wendy said. "This is crazy...she's really from the future?" Fuse asked. "I don't believe it!" Kar said.

"This is creeping me out..." Lucy said. Natsu then picked up Future Lucy and put her on his shoulder. "Anyway, we can't leave her here. We'll take this Lucy with us too!" He said. "Ok! Let's go!" I say. "Let's leave the palace and shoot off a flare," Yukino said. "Good! We'll go tell the others we found Lucy!" Wendy said. "Two white girls to be exact...not to mention Yukino!" I sweatdropped. Lucy glared at me. "Hey!"

...

Melody's POV:

I saw how Mavis was telling the Fairy Tail members competing what to do which got me nervous as I didn't know whether to tell Minerva or to stay quiet about it. Anyways the commentators allowed me to take a short break again from singing so that everyone could watch the intense three way battle between Erza, Kagura, and Minerva which had me at the end of my seat. Minerva had then unleashed a large attack and surprisingly Erza and Kagura were unharmed. "I see. I certainly didn't expect you to make it this far. Titania...Erza Scarlet...and Mermaid Heel's Kagura Mikazuchi...we'll get nowhere at this rate. I'm going to make a little change..." Minerva said as she dropped her feather boa.

She then created a large Territory Ball and to my horror I saw Milliana trapped within it getting weaker. "...No!" I gasped. Erza and Kagura stared in shock while Minerva smirked. _'She did this with my sons...and now she's doing this to my friend?! But...why?!' I thought. _"The kitten I captured earlier," Minerva presented. "Milliana!" Erza and Kagura cried. Milliana continued to shriek within the tiny space. "Why is she doing this?!" I shriek as I was on the verge of tears. "What do you think you're doing wench?!" Erza scowled. "Can you see this girl suffering?" Minerva asked. "I'm stealing her magic even now in that space!"

"Milliana!" Erza cried. "Relax, I'm not using her as a hostage to make you give in. As i said, I'm going to make a change!" Minerva said. Erza and Kagura continued to scowl with rage. "That's it! That's the expression I wanted to see!" Minerva smirked. "Let Milliana go!" Kagura said calmly. "I'm going to give you a battle worthy of a king!" Minerva said. Kagura put her palm firmly on her Archenemy Sword. "I'm not going to say it again. Free my comrade while you still live!" She said. "If you want her, come and get her," Minerva taunted.

Kagura did not hesitate. With one hard stomp against the ground she was already in front of Minerva who didn't even bother to move. Erza noted Kagura's speed. "You'll be the second tiger I devour!" Kagura said. "I hope I taste better than the last one," Minerva smirked. I frowned at both comments. I then gasped in shock seeing how Minerva teleported places with Erza who was now in front of Kagura as she used her sword to deflect the attack.

"You two fight it out. I'll take on the victor," Minerva said as she began to walk away. "You're a pretty pathetic king considering you interrupted us in the first place!" Erza said. "A king moves her pawns according to her own strategy," Minerva said. "Consider it an honor. I acknowledge that I can't take you both on. I admit that I underestimated you," She continued. "A king must win, no matter what the circumstances!" "Give me back Milliana!" Erza said. "Don't you dare..." Kagura hissed. She then socked Erza in the jaw. "...Don't you dare pretend to be her friend!"

"And it seems you have a great deal to talk about. Pardon the intrusion," Minerva said. She then made Milliana disappear. "I accept the conditions! But please release Milliana!" Kagura cried. I stood up from my seat. "Please Minerva! This isn't right!" I cry out. Minerva heard this and gave me a scornful glare. "You stay out of this! This has nothing to do with you. Get back on the stage and earn Sabertooth points!" My ears droop. "...Ok..." I say quietly. Minerva then smirked before she walked inside of her Territory Ball and disappeared.

I slowly flew back to the stage and frowned as I took a hold of the mic. _'Milliana...' I thought sadly. 'I'm sorry...' _The music then began to play and I sang as I kept my eyes on the intense battle between Erza and Kagura.

...

Xeena's POV:

Each of us stood on land far away from the stadium. I sat close and next to Jellal on a rock to comfort him as his mind was filled with so many thoughts while Ultear, Meredy, and Hope stood behind us. "We made a grave error, while at the same time got locked into an inescapable destiny," Jellal said. "It's okay, we'll figure this out," I say. I frowned not getting a response from Jellal. "I can't believe Lucy came from the future!" Hope chimed. "Aunt Ulti do you think we can go to the future?" She asked making a :3 face. Ultear dismissed her peppiness and pondered. "If everything that future Lucy said is true..." Meredy began. "...This country will be destroyed tomorrow..." Ultear finished.

"Wait! Destroyed?!" Meredy asked. "Oh no! What are we gonna do Mommy? I don't want this place to be destroyed! I won't be able to eat ice cream anymore!" Hope whimpered. "I guess it's still clinging to me...the sin of destruction..." Ultear said sadly. The two of them along with Hope continued the conversation about the worlds fate. I continue to frown sadly at Jellal who remained silent as he was in deep thought which worried me. _'Jellal...stop thinking about Erza...' I thought. _Silence... _'Please talk to me...' I thought. _Silence...

I bit my lip and placed a hand on Jellal's lap. "Look at me!" I blurt out. Jellal snapped out of his thoughts and looked at me with surprise. I gasped a bit realizing how I was thinking out loud. It was some of my habits. Jellal then glanced down at my hand that rested on his lap. I blushed furiously and turned away as I slowly slip my hand from his lap. "Um...I mean..." "...It's okay..." Jellal said calmly. To my surprise he took my hand and rested it on his lap.

I turn back to Jellal seeing his eyes stare directly into mine. "I'm sorry Xeena...for worrying you like that..." He said. I blushed and smiled. "No...you didn't worry me, I'm just looking out for you. I don't want you to overwork yourself over all this," I say. Jellal nodded. "Thank you..." He said as he squeezed my hand. I gasped at this. "I hope this is okay..." He whispered a bit huskily. I almost swooned when I felt his warmth breath brush up against my lips. A small smile creeps up against the corner of my lips.

"No...it's fine..." I say as I lean my head on Jellal's shoulder and closed my eyes. I felt Jellal's confused eyes fall onto me and I knew he was blushing. To relieve the awkward tension I slip my fingers through his hand and then placed my other hand on top of his hand and squeezed it. I smile. Even though Jellal's hand felt cold like his feelings and thoughts I enjoyed the feeling. "...Xeena..." I heard Jellal say. I slowly open my eyes and the first thing I saw were Jellal's lips. They looked soft and slowly parted and I saw able to see Jellal's tongue hiding inside.

My eyes fill with lust as I quietly lick my own lips. Jellal blushed seeing this and looked confused. "Xeena?" He asked. _'I'll make you love me...' I thought. _I then close my eyes again and slowly leaned my lips towards Jellal's. I was confident because I knew Ultear, Meredy, and Hope were too occupied with their conversation to look in our direction. The only thing I was focused upon was my lips meeting Jellal's. "Xeena..." Jellal whispered. "Shh..." I whisper as my lips grew closer to Jellal's. He just froze in place not knowing what to do. But after a few seconds he nervously leaned his lips even closer to mine.

"-But how about we evacuate everyone?!" Meredy asked loudly. This startled me because I almost forgot she, Ultear, and Hope were with us. I then groan and slowly pull away from Jellal completely. I felt his concerned expression on me but he remained silent. "It will only cause panic to the people!" Ultear said. "But we have to do something!" Hope whimpered. "Wait! There's no guarantee that it's all true," Jellal said. "Jellal?" I asked. "What do you mean?" Meredy asked. "Something about her story...something doesn't add up..." Jellal said. I sigh at this. _'Jellal...' I thought worriedly._

...

Melody's POV:

The intense fight between Erza and Kagura had continued and Kagura had the upper hand as she had slashed through Erza's toughest armor. The two of them then fell down beneath the cube where Kagura beat Erza senselessly bashing her against the wall with a simple kick. The two of them then talked about a man named Jellal who had a huge impact on Kagura's life and she was dedicated to slaying him and they also continued to talk about other things I didn't really understand. I frowned hearing Kagura's sad backstory on how she lost her brother to Jellal. _'Poor Kagura...I had no idea...that's why she's so serious all the time...' I thought._

Erza then explained how she was the one who killed Kagura's brother. I stared into her eyes and had a feeling that she was lying. To my horror I saw Kagura who was in complete rage draw out the blade of her shiny sword. I covered my eyes.

...

Kitsuna's POV:

Natsu and I stopped in place hearing the sound of blood from a distance being drawn by someone who we knew and our minds were filled with concern. _'...Erza?' I thought worriedly._

...

Xeena's POV:

With my nocturnal hearing I was able to hear the sound of blood being drawn by someone who I couldn't care less about. Hope stopped in place as she was able to hear it as well. It made her ears twitch. She gave me a sad look. "...Mommy?" I smile at her. "Why the long face? C'mon let's keep going!" I say. "Erza..." I heard Jellal say. I turn back to him seeing how he stopped in place and turned around having a worried expression. I smile at him and take his hand making him turn back to me. "Erza is safe in the Grand Magic Games stadium. I'm sure she can take care of herself right?" I asked as I begin to walk with Jellal. He sighed. "Yes...you're right..." I face forward and frown sadly. _'Forget about Erza! Please...' I thought._

...

Melody's POV:

I silently sigh with relief seeing how Erza deflected Kagura's sword with her own which created a huge explosion. "I cannot afford to die..." Erza said. The battle grew more intense and Erza was able to trump Kagura as she continued her small speech about why she is alive. I smiled. _'Fairy Tail isn't so bad after all!' I thought. _Kagura then fell to the ground and lost declaring Erza the winner...that was until Kagura slowly got up.

I gasped seeing a small stone was slowly falling down towards her. I widen my eyes. "KAGURA! GET OUT OF THERE!" I cried. Erza turned to me and followed my gaze seeing the large stone ready to hit Kagura. "LOOK OUT!" She cried.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

The music had finally stopped and I slowly move my hands away from my eyes seeing how Erza had pushed Kagura out of the way allowing Erza's ankle alone to be crushed by the stone. I sigh with relief as the commentator gave me my points. _'I hope her ankle isn't hurt too bad...if Minerva wasn't around I'd probably heal her with my hair' I thought. _"I remember you...Simon's little sister," Erza smiled. "I'm from Rosemary Village too..." She said. Erza then explained how she knew Kagura when they were kids and how Erza had protected her because people were threatening the village. Erza then continued saying how she had got captured and how she kept praying for Kagura throughout all the years for her safety.

Tears were brought to my eyes from the touching revelation and I saw how Kagura was crying too. Kagura then helped Erza out of the stone. "I don't have a sense of closure yet..." She began. "But as for this fight I..." _JAB! _I slowly drop my mic to the ground and stare in complete horror seeing how Minerva appeared behind Kagura and stabbed her sword through her body with Kagura's own sword. I shivered at the sight of the blood that layed on it. "The winner is Erza...however I get the points!" Minerva sneered.

"Minerva took down Kagura! Sabertooth gains points!" The commentator said. "This is insanity!" I say in disbelief. "I told you remember? I'm going to give you a battle worthy of a king," Minerva said. "But the king only eats exquisite dishes. Such as a mermaids head, a fairy's flapping wings..." She then turned her head a bit in my direction. "...And some tiger stew if necessary..." I gasped seeing how she was referring to my children who's lives were still at stake. "No..." I say sadly. Minerva laughed at this and turned back to Erza.

"Wench!" Erza hissed. "You're next Erza. Although with those injuries it's clear who is going to win," Minerva sneered. "Millia..." Kagura said shakily. "Please...help...Millianna..." She whimpered. "I will..." Erza said. "Millianna? That kitten?" Minerva asked. She then brought out her Territory Ball and threw Millianna out of it. "All the fight's out of her. I get the points!" Minerva declared. The Sabertooth points then increased.

I then watched on how Erza picked up Millianna in her arms calling her name out. Millianna slowly opened her eyes. "...Erzy?" She asked weakly. She then closed her eyes again. "Hang in there Millianna!" Erza exclaimed. Erza then glanced on her palm and gasped seeing how it was coated with Millianna's blood. I widen my eyes. "EH?!" Erza then layed Millianna onto the ground and removed her cape revealing all of the deep gashes and cuts all over her back. "I was bored waiting for you so I amused myself by hurting her...she had such a nice scream..." Minerva taunted.

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

Everyone in the stadium including Erza and Minerva all widen their eyes and turned to me seeing how I was now racing across the stadium to the cube not caring how I was flashing the entire audience because my skirted back kept flying up as I sprinted. I had finally made it to where Erza and Minerva were ignoring their shocked expressions and dropped my knees by Millianna's side and pick her up in my arms. "I'M SORRY!" I screamed as tears stream down from my eyes. I sob not seeing Millianna opening her eyes.

Erza looked at me with surprise. "But...you're from Sabertooth. Why do you care?" She asked. I turn to her. "She's my friend..." I sniffled. I then turned to Minerva. "And you've hurt her! You are CRUEL! You've gotten TOO FAR DON'T YOU SEE THAT?!" "Your just a WITCH!" I snapped. Minerva smirked. "I am not a witch...I am a king who moves her pawns with ease..." She then went in a fit of laughter as I shook my head in disbelief before turning back to Millianna sobbing at the sight of her scratches.

"Millianna! Please wake up!" I sniffled. There was no answer. "Please!" I cry. After a moment Millianna slowly woke up. "Mel...? You came to see me?" She asked weakly. I shrieked hearing her voice. "Millianna! This is all MY fault! I let this happen!" "What are you talking about?" Erza demanded. "I saw Minerva...spying on Millianna in the alleyway...and I let her kidnap her..." I explain. Erza gasped. "I know! I could have prevented all this but I couldn't!" I sniffled. "Erza...Kagura...Millianna...I don't deserve your forgiveness...but I'm SO SORRY! I didn't mean for things to turn horribly," I say.

"But Melody...why didn't you say anything?" Millianna asked. "Because I wanted to protect the ones I care about!" I say thinking about my 3 sons. "...Who?" Erza asked. I remain silent for a moment. "It doesn't matter..." I begin to wrap my hair around Millianna's waist. "I'll sing and my hair will heal you right up okay? Everything will be fine. And I'll heal Kagura too!" I say. "Your hair is gifted with Healing Magic?" Erza asked. I nodded keeping my eyes on Millianna. "I just hope you'll still be my friend when I finish," I say.

"You're not healing anyone! Because if you do...I'll have tiger stew and a new fur coat fit for a king...your choice..." Minerva sneered. Erza looked at Minerva with confusion. "...Stew?" I slowly pull my hair away from Millianna's back. Erza turned back to me. "What? What are you doing?" She asked. "I'm sorry...I must not heal her..." I say. "But why?" Erza asked. I say nothing and stare down at Millianna and sob silently.

Erza glared at Minerva who had a guilty smirk displayed on her face. "You're holding something against her aren't you?!" Erza then turned to me. "Tell me! What is she holding against you?!" She asked. I say nothing and sniffle. "Please! I can help you!" Erza said. I wiped my tears and sniffled. "I can't tell you anything about that..." "But I'll say this..." "For Millianna's, Kagura's, and my sake...Erza?" I then give her a serious expression. "BEAT THAT WENCH!"

The audience cheered at this and Erza stared at me shock my my expression and then nodded. "...I will!" She said. "Thank you..." I whisper. I heard Minerva growl and turn to see her giving me a scornful piercing glare. I glared back and slowly get up and pushed past her a bit. "WENCH!" I hissed. I heard Minerva snicker. "I guess after I devour a fairies flapping wings I'll have tiger stew after all!" She sneered. I stopped walking and turn back to her displaying a look of fear. "NO...Please!" I cry. Minerva glared. "Then go back to the stage! And do what your told and I will reconsider!" "Promise?" I ask nervously. Minerva's glare grew even worse. "OUT OF MY SIGHT! TRASH!" She snapped. I jump at this and run back to the stage allowing a bit of tears to fly from my eyes. _'My children...please be safe...' I thought._

...

Kitsuna's POV:

We each were finally in the castle where we layed Arcadios and Future Lucy onto the ground. I was nervous at the atmosphere because I forgotten what it was like to be in a castle. "We better tell everyone about Eclipse and Lucy," Lily said. "This is a pain in the ass, so let's just plow through some soldiers!" Natsu said. "No way!" Carla said. "She's right. We're fighting in the Grand Magic Games right? The kingdom and Instagram sponsor the event. I don't think we can afford to make a bad impression on the imperial armed forces," Mirajane said. I nodded. "And I don't want Hisui to get mad when she finds out if I was a part of it!" I blushed and tapped my forefingers against each other. "...If she remembers me..." Yukino smiled. "I'm sure she does!" She said.

Future Lucy then opened her eyes. "Look! She's waking up!" Fuse said. "Are you okay Future Lucy?" Happy asked. "Where are we?" Future Lucy asked. "The castle dining hall," I say. "My memory is a blur..." Future Lucy said. She then turned to me. "Do you have cheese?" She asked. A grin slowly spread on my face. "White girl actually asked for cheese!" Lucy facepalmed at that. "So in the future I'm a permanent cheese lover?" I then hand Future Lucy some leftover cheese and she slowly ate it.

Future Lucy then explained about the past events that occurred in her future which ended with her saying how our future counterparts were thrown into the dungeon. "Our future selves sure are careless huh?" Natsu laughed. "But how did you come from the future Lucy?" Wendy asked. "In order to change a terrible future...actually..." Future Lucy began. "Despair awaits in the very near future...a swarm of more than 10,000 dragons will attack this country! The palace is burned down. The palace is destroyed...many lives are lost..." She explained.

We each stared at her in complete shock. Future Lucy then turned to me. "The dragons go beyond to two different worlds. The world above, The Dance Kingdom of Feniechalius, and the world below, The Song Kingdom of Mharaohloia, The lives of both races will be lost." She said. I gasped. "My kingdom too?!" _'Did she just say Mharaohloia?! That means Melody's kingdom is at risk too!' I thought. _"The dragons that will attack the kingdoms are all Dragon Type PokeDigi's will be affected by a rainbow colored stone that was discovered by two special women a long time ago that are now in the possession of a man who controls the PokeDigi's who undergo the transformation called: **Mega Evolution!**" She finished.

"...Mega Evolution?" Mirajane asked curiously. "So some PokeDigi's can evolve even further?" Yukino asked. "But this is crazy! PokeDigi's are my friends! I grew up with them!" I cried. "As long as they are under the possession in Mega Evolution Form, they are no longer anybodies friend," Future Lucy said sadly. I just stared. "Oh my god..." "Maybe this has something to do with the dragons graveyard," Wendy said. "Mega Evolution..." I repeated to myself. "I'm just as confused as you. Who knew that some PokeDigi's can evolve even further by only using rainbow jewelry," Fuse said. "And is sounds like this 'rainbow jewelry' can increase the power of PokeDigi's when they enter Mega Evolution," Lily said.

"We have to prepare for war!" Natsu said as he pulled out war gear. "Mommy? Does this mean I can use a gun?" Kar asked. "Everyone...you believe me?" Future Lucy asked. I give her a smirk of amusement. "Gee I don't know, are you lying?" I asked. "Um...no..." Future Lucy said nervously. I smile. "Alright then! We believe you! Let's go to war Natsu!" I say. Natsu grinned. "Right!" "I didn't think anyone would believe something like this," Future Lucy said. "Why would we doubt your words Lucy?" Natsu asked I smiled. "He's right! And besides you came from the FUTURE! Who wouldn't believe that?" I asked.

Future Lucy then smiled a bit at that. Carla walked up to her. "What happened to us in the palace when the dragons came?" Carla asked. Future Lucy then frowned sadly. "I can take a guess..." Wendy said sadly. "We...died?!" Happy asked sadly. Fuse widen his eyes. "We DIE?!" He growled. "Dammit!" "I...I didn't even get to tell Garnett how much I loved her yet..." He whispered. I frown sadly at that. "Fuse..." "NO!" Kar cried. I turned to her seeing her drenched in tears. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE! NO MOMMY! SAY IT ISN'T TRUE!" Kar exclaimed. "Kar...I..." I stare at her distressed expression. Kar saw this and broke into tears. "Kar..." I say. Kar ran to hug my chest and cried onto it while everyone else saddened. I look up into the air. _'We all die? I die?' I thought. 'My family...I'll finally be with them...' I thought. _I shake my head. _'I can't think like that...' I thought._

Future Lucy then explained how she got to the past and told us how we had to meet up with Jellal and his comrades. "But why?" I asked. "I'm really sorry...it's like...'why did I come here?'" Future Lucy asked sadly. "Until today, I didn't know what to do, so I just wandered around the city," She said. I break into a smirk and chuckle. Future Lucy looked at me sadly. "Your laughing at me?" She asked. I stop laughing and smile. "Sorry...it's just that...you make it sound like coming here to warn us about all this is a bad thing, when really it's not." I began.

I walk towards her. "Even though we're all gone in your future, it's a blessing how you're still alive so that you can help us prevent that future..." I kneel down and put my hands on her shoulders. "To come here to help save one world is one thing, but to come and save my own world...my real home is another and I'm very blessed that you came here today to help save the people in this world...in all worlds!" I say. "...So...Lucy?" I then squeeze Future Lucy's shoulders and close my eyes as I press my forehead gently against hers. "...Thank you..." I whispered. Future Lucy then broke into emotional tears at my words. Everyone else smiled. I then pull away and stand up.

...

Xeena's POV:

"Are you serious? What do you mean?" I asked. "It's not all necessarily true?" Ultear asked. "You mean future Lucy is lying?" Meredy asked. "Why go to all that trouble?" Ultear asked. "I don't like liars Mommy! What do we do?" Hope asked. "Over 10,000 dragons...Eclipse...Magic power...it doesn't add up..." Jellal said. "I don't believe it..." I say. "So she's purposely giving misinformation about the future?" Ultear asked. "Are her words a lie or is her entire existence a fiction?" Jellal asked. "I don't know how to answer either of those..." I whisper.

I then gasped sensing immense magic power. "Whoa! Do you guys feel that?" I asked. "This magic..." Ultear began. "I'm sure of it!" Meredy cried. "So much power in the city over there!" Hope cried. "Calm down...future Lucy has become caught up in a battle...if Natsu and the others are with her there's no need to panic..." Jellal said. I nodded. "...Right..."

...

Kitsuna's POV:

We had followed Future Lucy throughout the castle and it confused us considering how she knew the entire way so well. We then arrived in the main halls of the castle. A group of guards charged at us. "There they are! The fugitives! Capture them!" They said. "The imperial army? They were stationed here?!" Future Lucy asked. "Don't worry about that! We'll take em down!" I say getting into a fighting stance. "Yeah, this will be too easy!" Natsu smirked as he and Loke stood by my side. "Hey! Arcadios isn't here!" Wendy cried. "Neither is Yukino!" Mirajane said. "Oh no! They've gone missing!" Kar cried.

"I'll go find Yukino!" Mirajane said. She then ran away. "No! We'll get separated!" Lucy cried. "I'll go too!" Kar said as she flew after Mirajane. "Kar NO!" I cried. "I'll look after her! Don't worry!" Mirajane called out to me. I sigh and turn back to the guards. "C'mon guys!" I say. Natsu and Loke smirked. "Leave it to us!" They said. The three of us then fought it out with the guards creating a not to big explosion to destroy the castle but it was enough to overwhelm the guards.

Lucy, Lily, and Fuse then joined in. The Magic Unit then joined in on the battle but it wasn't enough to overcome our magic. At one point a dolphin man came in claiming he's part of the unit and decided to try to attack. I noted thinking that he was an actor from that movie 'Dolphin Tale'. Natsu quickly shot him into the sky leaving the rest of us in confusion before we went back into battle.

**R&amp;R!**


	6. New Family!

**This is 188-189 meaning...NEW OPENING!**

**Fairy Tail Opening 16: Song: 'STRIKE BACK' By: 'BACK-ON!'**

_The scene opens up with the Eclipse Portal opening slowly as Lucy slowly enters it. A bright light then shines around the entire country at night switching the scene to a clock with roman numerals. A the hands of the clock twitch the Fairy Tail symbol slowly appears zooming back as flames blaze over it revealing the title _**_'Fairy Tail'._**_ The scene then switches to the king with his forces watching over the citizens of Fiore who all cheer for him. The scene then switches to the eight Dragon Slayers: Rogue, Sting, Melody, Wendy, Natsu, Kitsuna, Gajeel, and Laxus all slowly walking alongside each other ready to face off the dragons that threaten the world._

_The eight of them then stop walking as the scene switches showing a dragons foot crushing the ground in front of Royal Guards. The scene then switches to Hisui in a new outfit as she stands alongside Arcadios and Darton. The scene then switches to a red moon up in the sky. A horde of Mega Garchomp then jump in the air and lash out at a Fairy Tail Wizard switching the scene showing Juvia crying at the sight of blood being shed. The scene then switches to Lucy and Yukino joining hands as they combine their magic to allow all the Celestial Spirits to use their power to close the Eclipse Portal._

_The scene then switches to a slow pan up of Doranbolt, Lahar, Jellal, Xeena, Millianna, and Kagura. Xeena is shown embracing Jellal with a seductive look in her eyes having her faces inches from Jellal as she slowly strokes his chin while Jellal looks away with sadness in his eyes. A scarlet red knife is shown sticking out of Xeena's pocket which is concealed by her cape. The scene then switches rapidly showing the dragons Motherglare, Levia, Atlas Flame, and Scissor Runner who is shown by Future Rogue's side. The scene briefly switches to show Sting, Melody, Rogue, Lector, Frosch, and the three children staring at Future Rogue with shock. Melody is shown in front of everyone making and X formation with her crook and flail to create a see through shield to protect making her three children cheer. The scene briefly switches to show RiRi and Lily in their Battle Forms fighting alongside each other seemingly enjoying themselves. _

_The scene briefly switches to Future Rogue and Melody in a purplish background where Future Rogue smirks as he leans close to Melody who is pin up against the wall stroking her chin as she turns away sadly. The scene then briefly switches showing Lucy in a light background with Future Lucy as a dark silhouette and then quickly showing Future Lucy in a dark background with Lucy as a light silhouette. The scene then switches showing all the Dragon Slayers: Laxus, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, Melody, Wendy, Kitsuna, and Natsu all rushing forward to attack before switching the scene showing Cobra turning around smirking evilly._

_The scene then switches to a tear dropping to the floor. The scene then switches showing Natsu wiping away his sweat before staring up at a dragon and then jumping up in the air to clash it out with Future Rogue. The scene then switches to Lucy staring down at Future Lucy who lays on the ground smiling a bit as she is about to die. The scene then switches to all the Fairy Tail members banding together to fight which is lead by Erza who sharply points her sword down._

_The scene then switches to Gray thinking about Ur and then about Ultear who looks up into the sky and then kneeling to the ground casting Last Ages which brings light up to the entire sky which shines through the dark clouds and glistens over a journal that magically disappears. The camera then pans up lastly showing Lucy standing on the rubble..._

**...Yeah I never really liked that opening to be honest...but anyways! ENJOY!**

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**Fuse and Happy: New Family!**

We continued to fight it out with the guards and that was when the Garou Knights reappeared. Lucy and I had then found ourselves fighting Kamika much to my pleasure. I smirked at her. "A dream come true...I get to fight Mini Ultear!" I say. Kamika glared at me as she pulled out a piece of red paper and Lucy and I clashed it out against her.

...

Melody's POV:

Erza trumped Minerva with the use of her unique Nagami Armor which was part of her Second Origin. To my happiness and slight uneasiness Minerva was defeated. I watched in amusement at how Minerva was thrown up into the air and then slammed against the ground as she slid back causing the pieces of her dress to rip up revealing a lot of her skin and her black thong that she had underneath. I had finished my last song at the same time and then cheered for Erza not caring if she was on a different team.

...

Night soon came and I had stood at the sidelines with a lonely Frosch and a snoring RiRi. I then spotted Sting in the arena. "I'm right here! Come and get me Fairy Tail!" He announced. I smiled a bit at him. _'Almost forgot he was here...' I thought. 'Ok...all you have to do is win this. You will get Lector back and I will get my kids...please do your best Sting...' _Slowly one by one Laxus, Gray, Erza, Juvia, and Gajeel slowly made their way towards Sting and surrounded him.

Sting smiled confidently at them. "What a spectacular sight! All of you are wizards I looked up to 7 years ago!" "Can the chatter! This is the final battle!" Gajeel said. "Who do you wanna fight?" Gray asked. "All at once is fine. With your injuries, one on one would be boring. I'm gonna crush you all together! I've been waiting for this...I'm gonna show Lector how strong I am!" Sting said. "We'll fight you Sting!" Erza said. "That's what I want to hear..." With that Sting then slowly formed his White Dragon Slayer Magic. "I'll show you my new awakened power!" He said. I smiled. "Go get em!"

Sting continued to form his magic and the moment his eyes met the Fairy Tail members who stood there he looked nervous. To my shock Sting stopped his magic and just stared at Erza and the others with complete shock. "...Eh?! Sting...what are you doing?" I whispered. I grew nervous as I slowly squeeze my palm against the ledge. "Think about Lector...think about our children...! And our...happy future together if any..." I whisper with a blush. Sting slowly moved his feet which kept jittering. He then put another foot in front of the other and at the next step he slowly dropped to his knees which almost made my heart stop while the rest of my body shivered. "...Sting...?"

"...I give up..." Sting whispered. At the sound of the _DING _I knew taht the commentators had given Fairy Tail points putting them in first place with 64 points. The whole crowd cheered as fireworks and confetti filled the air. RiRi continued to snore through it all while Frosch turned to me. "...Melody?" He asked sadly. My entire face was now currently drenched in my own tears and snot that kept bubbling out of my nose. "It's all over..." I whispered. Frosch frowned. "Melo-?" I dashed away from the sidelines and headed for the streets ignoring Frosch's cries.

The rain that had started pouring down from the sky wetted my hair and mixed in with my tears. "IT ISN'T FAIR...IT ISN'T RIGHT!" I cried out. I had tripped onto the sidewalk and faceplanted in a dirty puddle with a loud _SPLASH! _I lean up from the cold puddle and sob at the sight of the mud that dirtied my entire outfit. _HONK HONK! SCREECCCCCCCCH! BOOOM! _I widen my eyes at the sight of the now crashed truck that swerved into a building. The driver rolled down his window and glared at me. "What the hell are you doing playing in the middle of the street at your age?! Why don't you make use of yourself and enter the Grand Magic Games why don't ya?!" He yelled. I glared back at him. "I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! SCREW THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES! I JUST WANT MY CHILDREN BACK! I WANT STING AND LECTOR BACK! AND RIGHT NOW...I AM NOT HAPPY!" I screamed. I then get up from the puddle and rush back to the Crocus Gardens Hotel.

...

Minerva's POV:

I layed there on the ground humiliated, partially stripped, and emotional broken at Sting's words as he surrendered to the Fairy Tail members who had gotten first place. I growled in anger as I sobbed. "You can forget about getting Lector back Sting! You FAILED ME!" I snapped. "And as for that cow tiger Melody I am eating her kids for DINNER and CHOPPING OFF THEIR FUR!" I then sobbed seeing how it wouldn't do me any good as I realized that I was now in a guild for weaklings...that's it! I need to be in a stronger guild full of stronger wizards and...

I then gasped seeing three round and leathery figures above me. I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "...Bubbles?" "No quite..." A male voice said. "But we are...TRUE SCOUNDRELS: THE BUTT JIGGLE GANG!" I had saw three men with abnormally large buttocks wearing unitards as the posed pointing their butts out. My eye twitched. "...Eh?" The three men turned to me. "You've made our Busty Curvy Booty Butt Jiggling Goddess, Melody cry out in sadness! Your gonna PAY!" The other lackey said. "No one makes our Goddess cry out like that!" The other lackey cried. I stare in confusion. "...God...dess...?" "READY LACKEYS?!" The leader asked turning around. "YEAH!" They lackeys said as they turned around and pointed their butts at me. I slowly widen my eyes seeing the three men jiggle their buttocks rapidly. "N-no...W-Wait!" The Gang grinned at me. "GAS BUTT ECSTASY!"

_TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The ecstasy had blew my farther against the colessum. I screamed in horror inhaling the fowl odor that had weakened and dried out my hair buns causing both of them to fall and my eyes to burn red as more tears were yanked out of my system. I had slammed against the wall and twitched on the floor my nose filled with the horrible scent that flowed through my nostrils. "C-c-c-curse you Melody..." I hissed. I then heard the sound of rumbling and slowly looked up and gasped seeing a large stone from the broken walls fall down towards my direction. I widen my eyes. "N-no-!" _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! _"Good job lackeys!" I heard the leader say. My leg and arm that stuck out from under the stone twitched before giving out...

...

Melody's POV:

After I had my shower I stepped out of my bathroom and entered my half burned room since I had left the candles to burn down my entire Minerva Shrine and I sat on my bed in nothing but a short white towel and sobbed quietly to myself. "Lector is gone, Sting is ignoring my feelings, and my children are about to be COOKED! WHAT am I going to do?!" I shriek. So many thoughts fill my mind: suicide, running away, punishing myself...returning back to the kingdom.

I sob at the thought remembering the events of my life before I ran away to Earth Land. "Ever wondered why I always liked to party all the time...?" I sniffle.

_FLASHBACK:_

_I was in my mid 5,000s at the time, I was born the youngest of my 15 sisters in the Heavens Kingdom that watched over the world of Mharoahloia which was full of Mharoah's who worshipped my parents. My sisters and I had to grow up learning the ways of the 'Song' in order to take the thrown one day. However only one of us will get it. Years and years it was always practicing with our instruments as well as perfecting our singing talents because there is a legend that a special voice can keep the darkness away including forces such as a wizard named Zeref who murdered the gods of the neighboring Heavens Kingdom above in Feniechalius._

_One day my sisters decided that they each wanted to go to Mharoahloia to live their own lives because they couldn't take the pressure of taking over the thrown in the kingdom. My father had took their 'God Soul' away and made them into normal Mharoah's. I watched from above seeing my sisters party with locals. How I wished to be like them. I sigh and turned back to my piano and played a bit of notes while my mother Cleopatra watched. I then stopped playing and turned to her. "Washi? Can I go down to Mhaorahloia and party too?" I asked. _**(Me: 'Momma?') **

_My mother gasped. "Don't be silly Temporolia! You can't go there! Your the last daughter of our kingdom! We need someone to take the thrown one day to protect our Song Kingdom," She said. I pouted. "You always say that! Washi, I'm sick of being sheltered here and never seeing the world! We're nicknamed the Party Kingdom for a reason right? I want to party too! And make friends and-" "-SILENCE!" My dad snapped. I jumped when I saw his glare. He pointed his simple crook at me and then at the piano. "You are the Princess! The last one! You are too play! It is your destiny! Your goal!" He explained._

_I glare at him. "Really?!" "WELL!" I snapped. I get up from my seat and begin to walk away. "Maybe I don't want to be Princess anymore!" Instantly the Royal Guards surrounded me and put out their crooks to block me from going anywhere. I gasped seeing this. I then heard the sound of footsteps and turned around seeing my father walk up to me. He then stopped and stared at me for a moment. I tilt my head in confusion. "...Eh?" _SLAP! _I placed a hand on my red cheek where my father had struck me. "Ah..." I whimpered._

_"__What is that matter with you Temporolia?!" He scolded. "You are a Princess!" He snapped. I bursted into tears. My father never hit me. I knew I was right because my mother had turned away from the horrible sight as she slowly backed away. "Father! This isn't fair! I care about protecting the kingdom from dark forces with my Blessing Talent don't want to be sheltered her forever! I don't even have REAL friends!" I exclaim. "I want to make something else of my life and grow up and...maybe party too...I want indepen-!" _SLAP!

_I dropped to my knees and screamed as I place my hand on my other cheek where my father had struck me again and sobbed. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OUT OF YOU! THERE'S EVIL THAT KILLED GODS FROM ANOTHER KINGDOM MANY YEARS AGO AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS GOING OUT TO PARTY?! EH?!" My father shouted. "Porsulago..." I weeped. _**(Me: 'I'm sorry...) **_"Get up!" My father said sternly. I slowly get up as I continue to wipe my tears. "Look me in the eye!" He commanded. I stopped wiping my red eyes and looked my father straight in the eye internally wincing at the piercing glare he was giving me. "You are getting the Tomb Punishment..." He said._

_I widen my eyes. "What?!" "Don't answer me 'what'. Your attitude is unacceptable to the Heavens Kingdom. Justice will await you tomorrow morning..." My father finished. He walked away with his guards after that leaving me standing there frozen. I stare at the ground in complete shock not knowing how to feel. I then felt fear when my emerald eyes met my mothers. "...Washi?" I asked. My mother closed her eyes and sighed sadly before she slowly walked away._

_..._

_The next morning I sat in my dressing room on a chair wearing a solid gold colored Egyptian Bikini with dark blue stripes wearing my crown glaring at myself in the mirror while my servants did my hair. My mother then walked up to me and presented my the real royal Crook and Flail. "Here Temporolia...I'm entrusting these with you," She said. "But why?" I asked. My mother smiled. "Your going to be queen one day aren't you? These won't just give you the right to the throne but they will be useful as weapons in battle and will even help you in protecting the ones you love the most," She explained._

_I glanced down at the two weapons. "The ones I love?" "Also...it's a part of the ritual for your punishment..." My mom finished. I frowned. "Oh..." I then saw how the crook and flail shined. The glowing light then entered the palms of my skin and glistened. I gasped. "What is this?" I asked. "I knew it would be good to give this to you! The crook and flail chose you to be their guardian. It's asking you to always heir to the throne and be their guide as you and the two items are now one. You can requip them also when necessary!" My mother explained. "...Amazing..." I whispered._

_..._

_With my mother and several servants by my side, I slowly walked to the main hall in the castle wearing my bikini as I hold my crook and flail in my hands creating an X like formation as I was told to do. I looked around seeing a ton of Mharoah's attending the ritual punishment including my sisters who all felt sorry for me. I then faced forward and saw two Royal Guards on each side along with my father who stood by a tomb where my punishment awaited._

_The tomb was pure solid gold with a tiger like creature as the body. I frowned at the sight. No one has been in that tomb in centuries! I finally made my way to my father and stopped right in front of him. The Mharoah's then remained quiet. My father then slowly opened the tomb revealing an endless dark space. I shriek at the sight of it and turned to my father who glared at me. "3,000 years!" He ordered. I turned to my people who gave me a look of pity and then at my sisters who looked away. I then take a last look at my mother who frowned sadly. "Washi..." I say sadly. "IN THE TOMB!" My father shouted. I shriek as tears yanked out of my eyes and I ran straight into the dark tomb. _SLAM!

_I drop my crook and flail and fall to my knees and sobbed. It was pitch black and I was unable to see anything. "I hate number three!" I sobbed. "I HATE EVERYTHING!" I screamed. "...A voice?" I heard. "...I thought I was the only one..." The voice said. I slowly removed my hands from my eyes. "...Who...who are you?" I asked nervously. "You don't need to be afraid..." The voice said._

_That was when I saw a bright orange light and I then heard the sound of running water. Slowly by the second the room had lit up and the darkness had disappeared. I gasped at what I saw. It was a beautiful garden that was surrounded by a glowing orange fountain that had Mharoah's in bikini's as statues, next to the fountain was an orange dragon wearing a smooth solid gold necklace. I gasped. "Dokida?!" _**(Me: 'Dragon?!') **_"Who are you?! How did you get here and...how is there a garden?!" I asked. "My name is Dancurolina the Voice Voodoo Dragon. I found myself lost in this world and your people saw me as a threat and decided to imprison me here which was many centuries ago. Also...I decided to decorate the place a bit to suit my liking," She said._

_I gasped. "So you were the other one who's been here..." I then look around the garden seeing flowers bloom. "Wow...for a dragon you have pretty good taste," "Tell me, what is your name?" Dancurolina asked. "My name is Temporolia. I'm the Princess of this world!" I say. I then blushed. "And I was imprisoned here for 3,000 years by my own father..." I say. Dancurolina smiled. "...The Princess?" She asked. I nodded. "Yes..." Dancurolina chuckled. "What luck!" She said. I raised an eyebrow. "...Eh?" Danurolina smiled again. "Well then Temporolia, are you ready for your first lesson?" She asked. I looked at Danrurolina in confusion. "...First lesson?"_

_..._

_3,000 YEARS LATER:_

_Dancurolina and I spent time together in the tomb where she taught me Voice Voodoo Dragon Slayer Magic which in turn improved my singing skills. Danurolina always took care of me in ways my real parents didn't. It was safe to say that I could call Dancurolina my real mother. _

_I was now in my mid 8,000s and it was my last day of 'punishment' in the tomb where Dancurolina requested for me to kill her in order to be known as a True Dragon Slayer. After several minutes of tears, pleas, and more crying I killed Dancurolina which transferred more magic power into my system as I was now a True Dragon Slayer. Dancurolina had collapsed and that was when my eyes fell onto her necklace...my new bikini bottom that I had shrunk to fit my size with my crook. "It will be something to remember her by..." I say as I pick it up._

_The door of the tomb then opened and I saw a pure white light. "You can come out now..." A sweet voice said. I knew it was my mother. I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe before taking one look back at Dancurolina. "I'll miss you...mom..." I whisper. I then faced forward and walked out of the tomb meeting with my mother and father in the castle hall. They both looked older. "Welcome home..." My father said. I just scowled at him. _'Your no father of mine after what you did to me...' I thought. 'Forget your rules! I have a new motive in life...'

_..._

_That same night my parents who were heavy sleepers slept in their rooms. I had broke one of their rules and rebelled by throwing a party in the castle inviting my sisters and Mharoah's from all over the world making fast friends in the process. The music was loud and the atmosphere was wild. I was currently swinging on the chandelier wearing a new outfit which consisted of a white strapless genie bikini like top that exposed my hourglass slim midriff with bright yellow green tiger like patterns that was held together by a golden metallic diamond chain in the center. I also wore Danurolina's necklace which if anyone asked it was a solid gold bikini bottom which wrapped around my crotch with a yellow thin thong strap attached to the back. Over it was a white loincloth like skirt that exposed all of my legs along with a golden metallic thigh anklet with a sharp gold music note. On my bicep cuff was my 'Mharaoh Mark' which was a large 'M' with a Crook and Flail crossing together in between the legs of it._

_The entire audience chanted my name as I continued to swing from chandelier to chandelier which smashed and dropped onto the floor. I swong on another chandelier as the crowd cheered. My sisters rooted for me in approval. It was a great feeling for me...to be popular!_

_"__TEMPOROLIA!" A voice shouted. I looked down from the chandelier and gasped seeing my parents with a look of fury in their eyes. The entire crowd and the music went silent. "HOW COULD YOU THROW A PARTY HERE?!" My mother shouted. "HAVE YOU GONE MAD?!" My father shouted. I gasped. "Oh no..." I then let go of the chandelier and flew back away from it. "GET DOWN HERE!" My mother shouted. "Mom! Dad! This isn't fair how you always shelter me from the world! I deserve to throw a party, I deserve to have friends, I want to be social and I want to be an independent woman!" I cry. "INDEPENDENT?!" My father shouted. He then shouted a curse in the language which made my ears twitch._

_"__GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" My mother shouted. _SNAP! _I quickly turn to the side and saw that the chandelier that I was swinging on a minute ago had snapped and slowly came falling down towards where my parents were standing. I panicked and turned back to my parents who kept their eyes on me. "MOVE! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" I cried. "ARE YOU TALKING TO YOUR FATHER AND I LIKE THAT?!" My mother shouted. "WHEN WE GET UP THERE WE'RE GONNA TEACH YOU A LESSON!" My father yelled. The two of them then sped walked even further meeting the exact spot where the chandelier was about to collide. I widen my eyes. "MOM! DAD! NO-!" _CRASH!

...

_After floating above just staring for those few minutes the crowd had formed and I slowly landed to the floor and pushed past the crowd and saw my parents as a bloody corpse as they were both crushed by the necks from the chandelier. I just stared not knowing what to do. Normal chandeliers wouldn't kill mighty beings like my parents but legend said that 'it takes a god, to kill a god' the killer being me. "...Can I even call myself a Dragon Slayer anymore?" I whispered._

_To my complete shock the entire crowd cheered at the sight of the dead corpses including my own sisters. "NO MORE STRICT RULERS!" One cheered. My ears twitched _'...What?' _"TEMPOROLIA IS OUR NEW GODDESS! OUR HERO!" Another said. _'...WHAT?!' _Two of my sisters then picked my up and I layed back and began surfing the crowd. "WE ARE THE PARTY KINGDOM! ALL PARTIES ALL THE TIME!" They cheered. The entire crowd then went crazy chanting my name as I continued to surf the crowd._

_"__TEMPOROLIA!"_

_"__TEMPOROLIA!"_

_"__TEMPOROLIA!" _

_"__OUR NEW GODDESS!"_

_"__TEMPOROLIA!"_

_"__TEMPOROLIA!"_

_"__TEMPOROLIA!"_

_"__OUR NEW GODDESS!"_

_I shook my head as they continued to chant. "No...I'm not a god...I'm a killer...I..." I stare at my siblings in disbelief as they poured drinks on the corpses of our parents. "My own sisters...don't even care about our family!" I frowned. "Now I see why they ran away to become real Mharoah's and not leave the kingdom..." I whisper sadly. The crowd had stopped surfing me and I saw lead to my throne where I was seated. I faced the crowd who had clapped for me. "OUR QUEEN!" They honored as they each bowed for me. I frowned again sadly. _'No...I'm not anybody's queen...not after what I had done...' I thought as I faced the corpses again. 'Because of this event, my stupidity, and seeing my families true colors on how they view their loved ones, I will run to Earth Land...where I will live my days to find my new happiness...and punishing myself at the same time...'

_END OF FLASHBACK:_

I continued to sob onto my towel. "THAT'S WHY I THROW SO MANY PARTIES AT THE CLUB...TO REMIND AND PUNISH MYSELF FOR KILLING MY PARENTS!" I screamed. "I MISS THEM!" I then requip out my crook and flail in my hands. "I never meant what I said to Kitsuna about not caring about my kingdoms people. I DO CARE! That's why I still carry my crook and flail around with me! To keep my title as heir to the throne! But I still want to be independent and happy!" A tear fell on my crook. "But as long as I carry this burden from my past, I can NEVER be happy!" I weep as I requip my crook and flail away. "Parties over..." I muttered.

_'__Kitsuna was right...I should have NEVER left my kingdom!' I thought._ I then turned to my half burned portrait of Minerva from my shrine. Her smirk was still visible through the ashes. I glare at her and shake my head. "Forget the strongest guild! FORGET SABERTOOTH!" I sniffled. "...I'm going back to the kingdom!" I say quickly. "To be away from YOU!" I yell to the photo. I then grab my pillow and continue to weep in it for that moment. _'I have no time for goodbyes...I'm a woman, I should not be crying. I should just go...let Minerva feast on my kids...I can't even CALL myself a mother to begin with!' I thought._

_BOOM! _I gasped as I lift my head up from my pillow seeing how a brown boot had kicked open my door. I slowly widen my eyes seeing how Sting had walked in holding my three children. "So...these are my kids?" He asked. "NINO'S!" I screamed as I get up from my bed and run to them. "MOMMY!" They cried as they jump out of Sting's arms and run over to me. I dropped to my knees and pulled them into a group hug sobbing while Sting watched.

"I was...so worried..." I sniffled. "We missed you Mommy!" My first son said. "Mommy I was scared! That lady was mean!" My second son cried. "I know...she won't touch you anymore I promise!" I say. I then kissed each of my sons on the cheek. "Mommy, I'm hungry. Can we go to Mc'Donalds?" My third son asked. My two other sons look at him with disbelief. I smiled. "You can have a much as you like!" I say kindly. My third son grinned. "YAYYYY!" I giggle at his happiness. Sting sighed and then walked over to sit on my bed. "I think you have some explaining to do Melody," He said. I close my eyes and sighed. I slowly get up as my children look at me with curiosity in their eye and walk over to sit next to Sting. I place my hand on top of his. "Okay, let's talk..."

...

My...OUR children slept through the entire conversation we had those next few minutes. Sting explained how our children were given to him by Millianna and she explained how she and the kids were held captive by Minerva. Sting and I then continued the conversation even further. Sting gave me a look of shock. "...You didn't use protection?" He asked. I shook my head. "No...I was drunk remember? It's not like I planned for us to do it..." "...And so...you woke up pregnant?" Sting asked. "...And I had the kids in secret so you wouldn't know..." I say. Sting looked nervous. "So...what does this mean?" He asked. I sigh. "Sting...meet your children!"

At that, our three children then woke up with bright smiles on their faces. "DADDY!" They cheer as they each rush up to hug Sting. Sting gasped and stared at the three boys completely stunned. "I don't believe this...I'm a father?" He asked. "...Yes!" I shrieked. I watched as our kids snuggle against Sting chest playing with the collar of his jacket or poking curiously at his abs. "Your really strong daddy!" Our second son said. Sting turned to me. "How long have you've been-?" "-A long time..." I say quickly. "And before you ask...a lot of people knew! Yukino, my friend at Mermaid Heel, Orga, Rogue, Lector-" "-Rogue and Lector knew?!" Sting asked.

I winced. "Yes...Rogue's been helping me take care of them all these years...Orga helped out a bit too," I said. "How come Lector never told me?!" Sting asked. "That cuff bracelet I gave him...it wasn't a present...it was a Curse Charm from my flail...I blackmailed him so he wouldn't say anything..." I admit. Sting glared at me. "You what?!" I pouted. "Lector doesn't really like me...he doesn't want to be my friend because I'm always spending time with you...so he once threatened to tell you about the kids and so...I couldn't let that happen..." I explain.

"Melody..." Sting groaned. "I took the curse off of him because I planned to tell you the truth...but then things went bad..." I say nervously. "I planned to tell you so many times! At the right time...when you are happy," Sting gave me a confused look. "Happy?" I nodded. "Mmhm..." "When you become the best Dragon Slayer, when you beat Natsu...and when you win the Grand Magic Games after you beat Natsu! That was when I would tell you the truth because if your happy then I thought you wouldn't be as mad if I had told you about the kids..."

"What are you really saying?" Sting asked. I ^^ smile nervously as I burst into tears. "YOUR HAPPINESS STING...THAT'S ALL I WANT!" I then burst out laughing which seemed to have scared Sting slightly as I continued to cry. "THAT'S WHY I RAN AWAY TO THIS WORLD! TO BE HAPPY!" "...Tell me Sting...ARE YOU HAPPY?!" I laughed. "...I...am..." He said nervously. "GOOD!" I smile. My laughing then stopped and I began to fully cry as I squeeze Sting's hands. "BECAUSE I NEVER FELT THIS GREAT IN MY WHOLE LIFE! THIS RIGHT HERE IS WHAT I'VE ALWAYS WANTED! I NEVER HAD THIS GROWING UP IN THE KINGDOM! I WANNA BE HERE FOREVER AND SMILE EVERYDAY!"

Sting gave me a sorry look as I continue to cry. "Melody...no one says you have to leave..." "I'll ask again...are you happy?" I shriek. Sting nodded. "I told you I am happy," He said. I shake my head smiling a bit as tears continue to fall. "Your lying..." Sting looked at me confused. I continue to sob. "You have nothing! You lost to Natsu, we lost the Grand Magic Games, and were not the strongest guild in Fiore anymore...all that made you happy...right?" I glare at Sting. "SO WHAT REASON DO YOU HAVE TO BE HAPPY ANYMORE WHEN EVERYTHING YOU LOVED WAS TAKEN AWAY?!" I shouted. Sting placed his hands on my shoulders. "...I have you..." He said.

I growled. "GOD DAMMIT! LISTEN TO ME! WHAT REASON DO YOU HAVE-?" My eyes softened. "...What?" Sting wiped my tears from my eyes. "I said I have you Melody. You make me happy. I love you," He said. "...Sting..." I say. Sting set our kids down and pulled me close to him and kissed my lips softly and passionately. I closed my eyes and kissed back as Sting wiped more of my tears away. We ignored the disgusted groans from our kids who soon jumped in between us and broke us up. I giggled at them. "Sorry!"

"Maybe...being the strongest isn't everything..." Sting said. I turned to him. "As the new Master, I'm gonna make things right and create a guild that treasure's it's comrades," He said. I smiled. "Really? So can we bring Yukino back?" I asked. Sting nodded. "But first...I'm going to make things right with you," He said taking my hands. I chuckled. "As my man or as Master?" I asked. "As your lover...and a father," Sting smiled. I gasped. Sting nodded. "I wanna make you happy Melody. I wanna make us happy," He said.

Sting then pulled out a red stuffed toy with goggly eyes and orange nose out of his pocket and presented it to our first son. "Here!" Our first son smiled. "Elmo!" He cheered. He then took the Elmo toy and hugged him which brought warmth to my heart. "You found it!" I smiled. Sting turned back to me and squeezed my hand. "We'll make this family work Melody," He said. I widen my eyes. "...Family?" Sting smirked and pulled me closer to him wrapping his arms around my waist. "If that will make you happy...Lady," He said. I smiled as my eyes watered. "You called me 'lady...'"

"So is that a 'yes?'" Sting asked. "Do you wanna start a family with me?" Tears fall from my eyes and I nodded. Sting smiled and gave me a peck on the lips. "YAY!" Our three sons cheered as they hugged either of us. Sting and I chuckle and hug them back. "So, now that we got that settled, can I get the names?" Sting asked. "Names of what?" I asked. "The kids, lady," He said smoothly. I blushed at the nickname. "Well actually...to be honest...I didn't really give them a name..." I said. Sting gave me an amused expression. "Seriously? How can you call yourself a mother if you can't even name your own children?" He asked. "...Well I always thought...that one day...we could name our children together," I say softly. Now it was Sting's turn to blush. "Oh..."

"So what have you been calling them?" Sting asked. "The Nino's..." I say. _CREEEEKK! SNAP!_ I sweatdrop at the sight of my bed that had snapped it's legs off due to the weight of all of us being on the bed. Or at least I thought it was all of us. Sting sweatdropped. "Your curves are nice...really! But you really should consider losing some weight off those hips..." He said. My irk mark appeared on my head as I clenched a fist. "Oh REALLY?!" _POWWWWWWW!_

...

After sticking tissues into Sting's bloody nostrils I dabbed a cotton ball with rubbing alcohol onto Sting's black eye while our three children shiver at the sight. "Ow..." Sting groaned. I smile. "Sorry..." I glare at him. "But you know I'm defensive about my weight!" Sting widen his eyes. "What weight?! Your not fat! You just have dangerously large curves!" He said. "Then why did you say I should lose some weight?" I asked. Sting sighed. "I'm just saying that your ass and those hips could crush somebody...they're nice to grab and look at though!" _SLAP!_

Sting twitched feeling his now red cheek throb onto his face. I gritted my teeth as I glare at him. "You need to stop TALKING!" I growl. Sting turned to our children. "Here's a lesson for you guys: never poke fun of your mother about her size!" Our three children quickly nodded in understanding. I giggle at that and kiss Sting's cheek where I slapped him. "Sorry again..." "So can I come in now or what?" A voice asked. I gasped and turned seeing who it was...Lector who had walked into the room. "Kitty!" Our three children cheer. A big smile appears on my face. I stood up and ran towards him with my arms opened. "LECTOR!" _FWOOP!_

Lector shrieked and stared at me in horror. I then kneeled down to his level and pull him into a hug towards my chest. _BOING! _I smiled and I hugged Lector tightly. I could feel him twitching. "Lector! Your back!" I cheer. "Y-yeah...I'm back..." Lector said nervously. "Um...Melody?" Sting asked. I turned back to him. "Eh?" Sting who was grinning then showed me my towel which had fallen off. My face went red as I turned back to Lector who's bleeding nose was buried in my breasts. I take a moment to scream as I set Lector down as he continued to stare at me. My kids covered their eyes.

I then stopped screaming and narrowed my eyes as the _Ending Music _played. "Oh please! You saw Yukino naked! A few extra curves is no different!" I snapped. "I'm just gonna go..." Lector said nervously as he walked out the room. I turn back to Sting and snatched my towel away. "Gimmie that!" I say as I wrapped my towel around my body. "I love you and that body Melody!" Sting chuckled. I smiled to myself and walk behind the screen to change. "Love you too..."

**Fairy Tail Ending 16: Song: 'Kokoro no Kagi' By: May J!**

_The scene opens up with a tiny chibi Melody at the bottom left of the screen sitting on a chair with a piano in front of her as she plays the song and sings. The scene at the same time shows a beautiful starry night sky as the camera slowly pans down to a light blue light below where Lucy slowly rises up. Lucy walks around curiously before glancing at her Guild Stamp where tears fall. The scene then switches to another night sky where shooting stars fly through as the camera pans down showing a large moon as Lucy continues to walk before stopping to call out for somebody._

_Lucy looks up at the sky as the camera quickly zooms out of clouds eventually revealing yellow fields blowing in the wind on the ground. Lucy is the shown standing in the fields under the morning sky. Lucy turns around seeing Natsu, Kitsuna, Fuse, and Happy way behind her. Natsu smiles, Kitsuna smirks putting a hand on her hip as she slightly waves at Lucy, Happy waves happily and Fuse grins as Lucy gesturing for her to come over. Lucy turns around and cries happily. The scene then switches to silhouette's of everyone else at Fairy Tail before lastly showing the five of them each flying or running towards their friends..._

**Yeah it was basically dramatic romance in this chap. You'll probably enjoyed if if your a Melody fan! Anyways R&amp;R!**


	7. The Grand Magic Games Jampack Part 3!

**190-192! ENJOY!**

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

**...**

Kitsuna's POV:

The annoying and meaningless fight had continued and that was when a black shadow had attached themselves to the Garou Knights and the rest of the Royal Guards. They each freaked out as the shadow continued to cover over their bodies. We just stared as the Royal Guards began to sink inside the shadow before being swallowed up in it. The shadow had then disappeared. "Did that shadow just...eat those people?" I asked shakily. "What the hell was it?" Natsu asked.

...

Xeena's POV:

We each sensed the magical energy from the castle. It appeared to be a mysterious force like the similar one we felt from Future Lucy. "I see, so that's what it was..." Jellal said. "What's is it?" I asked. "How could I have missed something so simple?" Jellal said. "Daddy what's wrong?" Hope asked. "The Future Lucy said she arrived on July 4th," Jellal began. "And?" Meredy asked. "But she actually arrived at midnight on the 3rd," Jellal said. "We've detected the mysterious magic every year, but she arrived only recently?" Ultear asked. "No," Jellal said. "The magic force we've felt these past 7 years was definitely Eclipse," He added. "But this year it came from a human," Meredy said.

"She came back from the future using Eclipse, the magic from Zeref's books," Jellal said. "And that left a residue of magic much like Zeref's in her body..." He added. "Zeref..." I whispered. _'If I remember correctly...Zeref was the one who took the lives of Kitsuna's parents...' I thought. _I glare at the thought. _'If that's the case then I will continue to do whatever I can to take down Zeref, for Kitsuna's sake! For her family's sake since they saved my life! I owe it to them!' I thought. _"I have a bad feeling about this," Meredy cried. "Me too! I'm scared Mommy!" Hope whimpered as she grabbed my hand. I squeeze her hand. "It will be alright," I said.

Jellal turned to us. "I understand your anxiety, but right now, there's another problem we need to deal with!" We each nodded at that. "If we assume that everything future Lucy said is true, she came here late at night on the 3rd," Jellal said. "...Meaning the Lucy I saw on that night...wasn't Lucy!" I gasped. "What are you saying?!" "I'm saying that someone else might have come from the future!" Jellal said.

We each widen are eyes hearing this and instantly raced down the hill to head straight for the castle. "What do you mean another?!" Meredy asked. "Another person from the future who used Eclispe. So they're also tinged with the magic that's similar to Zeref's," Jellal said. "Lucy came back to save the future. But why did the other person come back?!" "Mommy my legs are tired..." Hope whimpered. I picked her up and carried her as I continue to run. "Yeah? Well I'm worried about Kitsuna. If she see's someone like Zeref, let alone sense a force like Zeref, she's gonna have a nervous break down! We have to hurry!" I say. Jellal nodded. "Right!"

...

Kitsuna's POV:

We each continued to stare at the blobby shadow in the air wondering what had happened to the soldiers. "All of those soldiers!" Wendy cried. "That shadow it huge!" Fuse said. "Just be glad it didn't come after us!" I say. "But why are we safe?" Lily asked. "Hold on! Someone's there!" Loke said. "Be careful!" Lucy cried. That was when we saw a man in a red suit having a half black and gray hair held up in a ponytail.

**COMMERCIAL EYE CATCH!**

_Four cat paw prints appear on the left side of the screen on a orangish background as Happy, Carla, Fuse, and Lily each jump up and pose as the title _**_'Fairy Tail' _**_appears on the top right of the screen. Fuse is shown smirking as he jumps up next to Happy making a thumbs up with his paw..._

_..._

_Six paw prints appear above of the screen on a yellowish background as Frosch, Lector, and RiRi each jump up and pose as the title _**_'Fairy Tail' _**_appears on the bottom left of the screen. RiRi is shown ^^ smiling happily as she jumps up next to Frosch and under Lector as she tosses both paws up in the air..._

**BACK TO THE SHOW!**

_..._

"Who the hell are you?" Natsu asked rudely. "The shadows are fanning out to the past or the future? Or peoples hearts" The man asked. "This brings back memories. Natsu Dragneel..." "I've come from the future. I'm Rogue," He said. "Your Rogue?" Natsu asked. "From Sabertooth?" Wendy asked. I narrowed my eyes. "Why are you a skunk now and..." I paused slowly widening my eyes at Future Rogue. _'The hair...those eyes...that...that aura! Why does it feel so familiar?!' I thought._

Loke who noticed my pause turned to look at me worriedly. "Hey, you okay?" He asked. I nodded. "I'm...fine..." Loke saw how I was clearly lying as I did my best to hide my shivering as I continued to stare at Future Rogue who continued to smirk. _'...Why does his aura feel so unsettling...I feel...so uneasy...' I thought. _"Did you get rid of the soldiers to help us?" Natsu asked. "Why did you come from the future?" Carla asked. "To open the portal," Future Rogue said. "Your talking about Eclipse?" Lucy asked. "There are two ways the portal is used: 1 is for time travel, the other is the Eclipse Cannon an offensive weapon. It is the only way to defeat the 10,000 dragons," Future Rogue explained.

"They can be defeated?" Future Lucy asked. Natsu smiled. "Then that makes it easy! You're on our side!" "Is he?" I whispered. Lucy who seemed to have heard this turned to me giving me a confused expression. I looked away. "So our future can be saved?" Wendy asked. "It isn't that simple," Future Rogue said. "I came from 7 years into the future...and 7 years from now dragons rule all worlds. If the dragons aren't stopped here and now the world will end," he explained.

"Good! So all we gotta do is open the portal right? Easy!" Natsu laughed. "However someone interfered with opening the portal. Because of that person the Cannon could not take down the dragons. Someone led the world to destruction...I'm here to eliminate that person!" Future Rogue said. My ears twitched at his words. "ELIMINATE?!" I blurt out. Everyone turned to me seeing how my entire body was twitching as I stood in place. "Um...Kitsuna?" Fuse asked worriedly. I saw how Future Rogue was slightly snickering at my uneasiness which made me feel uncomfortable.

Everyone turned back to Future Rogue. "You don't have to do that. Just talk to the person and maybe they will understand," Carla said. "There is no need for murder," Lily said. "MURDER!" I hissed. Everyone turned to me again looking at me crazy. My teeth shattered and my palms were filled with sweat. My body then grew with heat. "Is...it getting hot in here?" I asked nervously. Everyone then turned back to Future Rogue. "Words cannot prevent actions. Even if I convince the person now, they would still close the portal...it's already been decided..." He said. "Who is the person that interferes?" Natsu asked.

"...You...LUCY HEARTFILLIA!" Future Rogue shouted. With that he then blasted out a dark aura blast which caused me to scream at the top of my lungs. The magic was too familiar and too dark and it looked like complete horror in my eyes. I gasped seeing how the blast had went past me and headed straight towards Lucy who stood there. I widen my eyes. _'No...' _"LUCY!" Natsu cried as he ran straight to stop the blast.

It had already been too late...as Future Lucy had taken the hit and fallen over as we all stare in complete shock. "HEY!" Lucy cried out. "N-n-n-n-n-n..." I stuttered. "Lucy!" Fuse and Happy cry as they ran up to Future Lucy's side. "There are two Lucy's?!" Future Rogue asked. Lucy picked up her future counterpart. "Hold on!" She cried. "I...didn't...close the portal..." Future Lucy said weakly. "I know! I'd never do that! But why did you protect me?" Lucy asked. "You're me from the past. If you'd die...I would disappear anyway," Future Lucy said.

"Don't die!" Lucy cried. "I'm glad I got to see you all one last time," Future Lucy said. Fuse and Happy bursted into tears. "DON'T DIE!" Future Lucy smiled. "Don't be sad..." She then turned to Lucy. "Show me your guild mark..." Lucy then showed Future Lucy her guild mark. She gasped seeing how her future counterpart had had her own removed. "Your...right hand..." Lucy shrieked. I remembered the day where Lucy had showed me where Mirajane had stamped her hand: **_"Kitsuna! Natsu! Look! I got my Fairy Tail mark!" _**She had said. **_"Oh wowww and I'm like this close to caring..." _**I had told her rudely. **_"Welcome to the guild looney..." _**Natsu had said bluntly. I lastly remembered how I had chuckled at his comment which had annoyed Lucy.

I sighed softly as I tear had quickly slid down from my eye and dropped onto the tiled flooring. "I...wanted to have...more adventures..." were Future Lucy's last words before she died. Lucy broke out into tears and cried. Fuse and Happy had silently broke down and cried on Future Lucy's corpse while Wendy sniffled. _'Taking a life...' I thought. _I then briefly reminisced about my brother getting killed by dark magic. _'...Dark magic...' I thought again. _I then briefly reminisced about my two real parents being consumed by Death Magic. _'Killing...the ones I care about...' I thought finally. _I then reminisced about my step mother being killed on Tenrou Island and then Future Lucy Heartfillia being killed by Future Rogue right in front of me.

I press my hands to my breasts and closed my eyes as I slowly sank to my knees. _'Killing...the people I love and care about...I know now who you really are...' I thought. _My eyes shoot open causing tears to leak out. "MURDERERRRRRRRRR!" I shouted causing everyone to turn to me. "Kitsuna?" Wendy asked worriedly. I slowly pointed my shaking finger at Future Rogue. "Z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-" Fuse quickly ran to my side. His eyes were still full of tears. "Hey! Try to calm down. I know it's rough but-" "-My parents...my brother...my step mother...and now my own BEST FRIEND!" I sniffled. "...You've taken them all AWAY FROM ME!" I roared.

Everyone looked at me slightly scared at the tone of my voice. "Whoa! Tsuna! Chill! What are you saying?" Loke asked. I shake my head. "The dark magic...there's no doubt about it! The same one that killed my loved ones!" I say. Future Rogue raised an eyebrow. "I k-k-know w-who you really are! I can feel it! I SENSE IT! KILLER!" I spat. "Who is he Kitsuna?!" Lucy cried. Future Rogue just smirked evilly at that and I finally knew that it was over. "ZEREEFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!" I screamed.

Future Rogue bursted out laughing at how silly I was being. I shake my head and quickly backed to a wall as I began to heave feeling my heart race at fast past. "Kitsuna!" Wendy cried. "Whoa! She doesn't look so good!" Lucy cried. Everyone then ran to where I was. "Take it easy! I want you to relax!" Loke said. I shriek as I rapidly shake my head and continue to heave uncontrollably. Wendy sobbed at the sight. My vision blurred slowly and slowly and my body began jittering at face past. "KILL-L-L-L-L-LA! K-K-K-K-K-K-K-K-K-K-K-KILLER! KILLERRRRRRRRRR! ZEEEEEREEFFFFFF!" I heaved repeatedly.

Fuse grabbed my hand scared. "CALM DOWN! PLEASE!" "He's not Zeref!" Lily said. Large drool slowly foamed in my mouth. The vision color in my eyes then changed. The drool looked black and everyone looked bright and neon in my eyes instead of having normal skin. I began to cough out the heavy chunks of spit which eventually created a black acidic looking puddle. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Loke shouted. "I CAN'T WATCH!" Carla cried. "TSUNA!" Natsu cried.

"Zerefispossessingmerightguys?! HesposseingmeIdontknowwhattodohelpme! HELPME! HEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I slurred. My body then froze completely as I had stopped jittering and drooling. "She's lost her senses!" Lily said. "I've seen this before! It happened when that Kalro guy possessed Tsuna with a voodoo shell like thing!" Natsu said. Fuse widen his eyes. "The Voodoo Conch?! THAT'S A MAGIC ITEM CREATED BY ZEREF!" "ZEREEFFFFFF!" I roared to Future Rogue. "Tsuna..." Natsu said sadly. I saw how he was crying. I began to heave again uncontrollably. _'Natsu...Lucy...' I thought. _

...

_IN THE HEAVENS:_

Titania's POV:

I watched sadly from above with Djinn on how our daughter was suffering. "Titania..." Djinn said. I closed my eyes. "...I know..." I sighed. "Kitsuna's seizures...it's what happens when she is consumed with fear and darkness..." "...She always had this condition when she was an infant and after that...she hasn't had seizures for years..." Djinn sighed. "Who would have thought she would get it now? But what I don't understand is why after she met Zeref on Tenrou Island she didn't get a seizure then..." He said. I whimpered at the sight of my daughter losing control of her body. "I guess some things are still left a mystery...it's sad..." I said.

...

_BACK ON EARTH LAND:_

Kitsuna's POV:

I reach out my jittering hands towards Natsu only for my arm to cancel out on me as my arm flopped to the other side which slapped Lucy on the face. "Ow!" She cried. "Kitsuna why is this happening to you?!" Happy cried. My eyes fall to Future Lucy and the Future Rogue who was laughing. "D-d-d-d-d-d-death...Z-z-z-z-z-zERRRRRREF!" I screamed. "It's Zeref!" Fuse said. "But how? Zeref's not here!" Lucy said. "I get it now! The thought of Zeref makes Kitsuna sick! Crazy sick! She this must mean that she goes..." Fuse began. He then stared at me for a moment seeing how my body jittered and twitched in place. He frowned sadly. "Insane..." He said. "So due to her old age and her rough past with her deceased loved ones...Kitsuna's body becomes weak and unstable correct?" Lily asked. Fuse nodded. Lucy widen her eyes. "So anything that acts like Zeref or reminds her of Zeref...gives Kitsuna...a seizure?!"

I gagged and heaved forward and I began to throw up all over the floor. Everyone backed away from me so the acidic green and purple substance wouldn't get on their clothes. Tears uncontrollably fall from my eyes at how my puke had accidentally hit Future Lucy who was still dead. "Oh no!" Wendy cried. My vision had then went neutral as all I saw were hazy moving rainbows. I began to sway. "...Tsuna?" Wendy asked. "Kitsuna no!" Lucy cried. I begin to fall over. "TSUNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Natsu shouted. _SLAM!_

...

"We've stumbled across something big," I heard. "It looks like the portal is opening!" I slowly open my eyes seeing how I was laying down outside as I saw dark clouds in the night sky. I layed up a bit seeing Lucy, Wendy, Happy, Fuse, Carla, and Lily behind the bushes looking at something. "Huh? What's going on?" I asked. Everyone turns over to look at me. "Kitsuna!" They cried. Wendy was the first to run up to hug me followed by Fuse, Carla and Happy. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Wendy asked worriedly. "I'm...fine..." I say nervously. "We were so worried about you!" Happy cried. "Don't scare me like that man! I thought you were gonna die!" Fuse exclaimed.

I frowned sadly staring at the ground. "...Why did I have a seizure...without the use of a Voodoo Conch?" I asked. Lucy saddened. "There's something you should know..." "We met your parents while you were asleep," Lily said. I widen my eyes. "What?!" "They explained to us your condition, about how you were born with epilepsy which is triggered by your fear," Carla began. "Once you've met Zeref your fear triggered and your seizures start. But after many years later it stopped for some reason," She said. "But...what about Tenrou Island when I met Zeref?" I asked. "We're just as confused as you are. Your own parents couldn't explain that fact either," Lily said.

I then remembered the last time I had a seizure, when Natsu blew into the Voodoo Conch my ex-fiance gave to him to weaken me. I had 'V' shaped bloody black zits all over my body, blood in red and black leaked out from my mouth and my ears, my vision grew negative as I saw different crazy colors, and I lost my sense of hearing. The thought of the memory made my eyes water. I bit my lip. "So...I have epilepsy? And no one told me...?" I asked sadly. I felt hands grab my shoulders and I was pulled into a hug by Lucy. I widen my eyes surprised at her gesture. "It's okay...I know it's tough, but we're here for you...I'm hear for you!" She said. I saw Wendy and the others nod in agreement which made my eyes water. "Everyone...oh Lucy...!" I sob. I bury my face in her chest and cried. Lucy didn't mind as she hugged me even closer as I cried.

"There's no need to hide," A voice said. A quickly wipe my tears away as I pull away from Lucy and turned seeing Arcadios in white armor, the minister, and Hisui. "Fairy Tail..." She said. I brightened up, smiling when I saw her. "Hisui!" I chime. Hisui gasped when she saw me. "Kitsaleeja?!" She asked. I squeal and ran towards her. I then stopped in front of her and curtsey to greet her properly. I then stood up allowing Hisui to scratch my right ear to greet me. I smile again and pull Hisui into a big hug which startled her.

I chuckle and pull away from Hisui a bit. "Pretty Princess! Ooh! Look at you still beautiful and young! I'm jealous!" I say. Hisui ^^ smiled. "Thank you! You're beautiful too!" "How are you, beautiful?" I greet playfully. Hisui blushed and smiled again. "I'm well! And how are you Kitsaleeja?" She asked. "Oh um...it's 'Kitsuna' actually," I corrected. Hisui gave me a confused expression. "Eh?" "Let me explain things to you," I began.

...

"So this whole time you've been living your days in Earth Land? And your name is really Kitsuna who's the daughter of gods?" Hisui asked. "It's a lot to take in, I know," I nodded. "...But!" An ark mark appears on my head as I glare at the minister. "I'm surprised you never told any of your royal forces about me considering the fact that they threw me into a Hellish Palace where a Grass Type, Flying Type, Poison Type, Dark Type, and a Multi Type humanoid PokeDigi's tried to kill us!" I say. The minister sweatdropped. "Forgive me! We didn't know it was you!" He said. "I'm sorry too. I didn't see your face when you were thrown in Hell's Palace with your friends," Hisui said. "It's okay. I'm just glad I finally get to see you again!" I say happily.

"Who ever thought Kitsuna would be best friends with another Princess?" Happy asked. "It is quite a sight to see two Princesses recalling their friendship!" Lily nodded. I turned to him. "Hisui was my very first friend!" Hisui smiled. "Fairy Tail...I want to congratulate you on winning the Grand Magic Games!" "We won?!" Happy asked. I widen my eyes. "Hold up! Lemmie check!" I say. I pull out my iphone and click the _'#GMGs' _link on Instagram and saw the results:

_Winner of Grand Magic Games: Fairy Tail 1st Place!_

_Sabertooth: 2nd Place!_

_Lamia Scale: 3rd Place!_

_Mermaid Heel: 4th Place!_

"She's right! We won!" I smiled. "Damn straight!" Fuse smiled as he checked his iphone. "I knew we could do it!" Lily said. "You have Instagram?" Hisui asked. "Yeah! Do you?" I asked. Hisui pulled out her iphone 10. "Follow me! I'm _'Jade_Queen'_" She said. Lucy widen her eyes. "How do you have an iphone that didn't even come out yet?!" "Apple must dedicate their products to Princesses..." I say. _'I'm gonna make a call to AT&amp;T later to get me this deal with Apple!' I thought. _I then followed Hisui on Instagram and she then followed me.

"Hisui! iphones?! Social media?!" Arcadios explained. "I don't approve of this either!" The minister said. "Ooh! Cute bikini selfies! I gotta buy one of those!" I say. Arcadios' eye twitched. "Bikini selfies?!" "I'm telling your father!" The minister said. Hisui frowned. "No please don't!" "So why are you opening the portal? The dragons aren't here yet," Lucy said. Hisui turned to Arcadios. "They know about the dragons..." "They are aware of the situation," Arcadios said. He then turned to Lucy. "Come to think of it, where's the future you?" We each closed are eyes remembering what had happened to Future Lucy. "She was murdered...by another man who came from the future!" Lily explained.

Arcadios and Hisui gasped. "That man said something. He said the Eclipse Cannon didn't fire because I interfered with the portal opening," Lucy said. "That's why he tried to kill you?" Arcadios asked. "Are you going to interfere with the opening of the portal?" Hisui asked. "Of course not!" Lucy said. "I'm just wondering why you're opening the portal when the dragons aren't here," "It takes time before it can fire," Hisui explained. "Will it be enough to defeat the dragons?" Lucy asked.

"I can't say that with any certainty," Hisui said. My ears twitched. "No...you don't really think...because the dragons are threatening my kingdom too and-" "-I'm sorry...but I'm sure his Majesty is also taking measures to prepare for a worst-case scenario," Hisui said. _'I sure hope your right...' I thought._

...

Melody's POV:

All guilds have gathered at the center of Crocus at the Li In Crystal where the king has called us to discuss a special plan. I stood with Sting, Rogue, Rufus, Orga, Dobengal, Lector, RiRi, and Frosch. My three kids, Lector Jr., Weis, and Ryo stood in front of Sting and I as we both held hands. "I'm terribly sorry we don't have time to bask in the afterglow of the Grand Magic Games. But I've just heard that this country is facing a critical moment," King Fiore began. "Right now a large scale strategy is underway at the palace...The Eclipse Project!" He said.

"The objective of this strategy is to eradicate all 10,000 dragons...I couldn't really say. But as the enemy is a swarm I'm sure several of them will survive..." King Fiore said. "Wizard guilds, I must request that you please lend us your aid. I would like you to use your power to slay the dragons that survive...that is all. Please save this country!" He bowed. We each cheered. "Leave it to us!" Master Makarov said. "Yeah!" The Blue Pegasus Boys cheered. "We won't let any monsters do us in!" Lyon said. "Right!" The ladies at Mermaid Heel said.

Sting smiled. "This country which goes hand in hand with magic..." "...Is our country!" Rogue finished. "We'll go kick some dragons ass! Right boys?" RiRi asked my sons. "YEAH! LET'S KICK ASS!" My three sons cheer. I widen my eyes at their words. "No! NO! Don't say words like that!" My three sons jump and cheer in place.

"KICK DRAGON'S ASS!"

"KICK DRAGON'S ASS!"

"KICK DRAGON'S ASS!"

I facepalmed and groaned causing Sting to chuckle. I remove my hand and walk up to the king with 30 women following me. "Your Majesty!" I say. King Fiore widen his eyes turning to me. "Temporolia?!" I blushed. "Um...please refer to me as 'Melody' your Highness," I say. "I will help you save this country as well as the two Kingdoms that are soon to be threatened," I say bowing as I get on one knee. The 30 women by my side then bow. "We shall all assist you!" They said. King Fiore gasped seeing them. "The 15 Queens of Feniechalius AND The 15 Fallen Goddesses of Mharaohloia too?!" He asked. I opened my eyes. "We all want to save our country too! We care for Earth Land as well! Count on us!" I say.

The entire crowd cheered at that and King Fiore was now in tears. I smiled and walked over back to Sting's side. "Alright! I'll go on a rampage one more time!" Gajeel said. "The opponents are dragons!" Sting said. "Therefore it's time for us Dragon Slayers to step into the spotlight!" Rogue smiled. I giggle. "Of course! The 9 Dragon Slayers in this show are all fighting together if you saw the opening!" "Mommy! Daddy!" Lector Jr. chimed. Sting and I looked down at him. "Do we get to fight too?" He asked. "Yeah! Can we?" Ryo asked. "I wanna fight a dragon too!" Weis chimed.

I sweatdrop. "Uh...well..." Sting smiled and kneeled down to Lector Jr's level putting a hand on his shoulder. "Of course you can Lector! All of you can!" "Really?!" Our three sons ask excitedly. "Yeah! All three of you have Dragon Slayer blood inside of you. Make me proud, okay?" Sting asked. "Okay!" Our three sons say. "No! NO! They can't fight! They're just little kids!" I cried. Sting stood up and put a hand on my shoulder. "It's okay Mel, I believe in them!" "And we believe in you!" Lector chimed. "Fro believes in you too!" Frosch said. I sigh. "Well..." I smile. "...Alright!" "YAY!" Our three sons cheer. "Everyone...thank you..." King Fiore sobbed. "...Kabo..." We each widen our eyes at that. "'Kabo?!'" Erza asked nervously. King Fiore widen his eyes realizing what he just said and then cleared his throat. "Everyone! I'm counting on you!" He said. We each then cheer at that.

...

Xeena's POV:

Ultear, Meredy, Hope, and I had enter the castles and ran down the halls seeing a mysterious shadow man fighting off against Natsu who was seemingly at a struggle. Ultear brought out her orb. "Flash Forward!" Thousands and thousands of orbs then hurled towards the man creating smoke from the pressure. The smoke then cleared and Ultear's orb returned to her. We looked around seeing the mysterious man was gone. "He's escaped!" Meredy cried. "What do we do?" Hope asked. I looked to my left and then my right. _'I don't see Jellal...so this isn't my problem...' I thought bluntly._

I watched as Ultear ran over to Natsu who was knocked out. She picked him up in his arms. "Natsu! Wake up!" She said. "Meredy! Bring first aid meds quick!" Ultear said. "Okay!" Meredy said as she walked up to pull out meds from her cleavage. "I'll help too!" Hope said running to her side. After a moment I slowly and casually walked up to Natsu staring down at him expressionless. _'I wonder...does he know where Jellal is right now?' I thought._

"Oh no! Look!" Hope cried. I followed Hope and Meredy's gaze and then I saw Future Lucy lying on the ground knocked out pretty badly. I tilt my head on one side and then the other. "Hmm...sure hope she's not dead..." I say casually. Meredy glared at me. "Xeena don't say things like that!" I sigh. "Whatever kid..." "I'm NOT a kid!" Meredy exclaimed. "Both of you stop arguing! Look!" Ultear said. We both then glanced down seeing Natsu slowly sinking into a shadow in the ground. "This is bad!" Ultear said as she tried to pull him out. I just stared. _'As long as Jellal isn't trapped inside the shadows...I couldn't care less about Natsu right now...' I thought. _

I then glance over at my white hair tips seeing how they slowly turned red for a second before fading from orange to yellow and back to white. I widen my eyes. _'What the?! What am I thinking?! How could I be thinking this way about Natsu?! Fairy Tail are my allies!' I thought. _I then turned to Meredy and frowned. _'Oh I'm sorry for being mean to you Meredy. I don't know what came over me! I'm such a bad older sister...' I thought. _I then turned back to Future Lucy. _'I sure hope your not dead...I mean it this time!' _I glance back at my hair strands. _'Unless if I want to go back to my old ways, I better be careful!'_

Ultear turned to me. "Xeena! Try to pull him out!" I nodded. "Okay!" I then use my hair strands and wrap it around Natsu's arms and do my best to pull him out.

...

Kitsuna's POV:

It was finally happening. We each stood there watching the Eclipse Portal slowly open and bits and bits of light were being revealed within it. "The portal is opening..." Lucy said. I bit my lip nervously. _'Using this to destroy the dragons...and then traveling through time to kill Zeref...this will really bring back my family...right?' I thought. _I fold my hands and pray quietly. "Tsuna?" I heard Happy asked. "Shh! Leave her..." I heard Fuse whisper.

After praying a little more I open my eyes and smile at the opening portal. "The future can be saved with this right?" Wendy asked. Lucy and I nodded. "And Lucy from the future can rest in peace..." Wendy smiled as a tear fell from her eye. I pull her close to me and kiss her forehead. "Let's pray for her for better hopes for the future!" Wendy nodded and we both closed our eyes and prayed silently. A tear slowly fell through my closed eyes as we prayed.

My ears twitched hearing the sound of a foot move forward and then another. I slowly opened my eyes seeing Lucy slowly walk towards the portal. "Lucy?" Wendy asked. I widen my eyes. "WHAT are you DOING?!" I express with irritation. "No..." Lucy whispered. "...The portal must not open..." She said. I glared at her. "GET BACK HERE! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THAT HANDLE!" I shout a bit shakily. "No! We have to close the portal!" Lucy cried. "We can't! This is our only weapon against the dragon swarm! If we close the portal now we won't be able to fire the Eclipse Cannon!" Hisui said.

"There is no Eclipse Cannon! That's a portal! A portal that's connected to the time stream!" Lucy said. "And by releasing it's accumulated magic power we can fire the Eclipse Cannon!" Hisui explained. "You're wrong! That's no weapon!" Lucy cried. I growled furiously and grabbed Lucy's arm tightly. "LISTEN TO HER!" I shouted. Lucy turned to me and gasped. "You're crying!" "LISTEN HERE!" I yelled. "Firing this cannon will kill ALL the dragons that threaten this world, Melody's world, and MY world! I don't know what the hell your problem is but your better-!" "-Kitsuna! Please! You have to listen to me!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO A SINGLE DAMN THING YOU SAY!" I said quickly. "AFTER THIS CANNON IS BLASTED AND THE DRAGONS DIE, WE CAN TRAVEL BACK IN TIME AND KILL ZEREF! AND IF YOU GET IN THE WAY OF HISUI'S PLAN I'LL MAKE SURE YOU LIVE TO REGRET IT!" Everyone gasped at my threat. I slowly release my grip from Lucy's arm and widen my eyes. "Kitsuna..." Lucy whimpered. I sighed and put my hands on Lucy's shoulders and squeeze them. "Look I'm sorry...but if you just listen..." I began. "If Zeref's destroyed then this world will be at peace, Gray's past is cleansed and he'll have his parents, Erza's past will be cleansed and she'll have her parents and my own past will be cleansed and I'll be with my family again!" _'And I have a feeling that Melody's past will be a happy one too!' I thought._

"Please Lucy...I ask that you don't ruin this for me! For all of us!" I beg. "I'll finally have my family back!" I shriek. Lucy pushed her hands away from me. "I'm not ruining anything! Let me close the portal! It's connected to 400 years in the past!" She cried. My eyes darken as I grabbed Lucy's arm again and squeezing it even tighter making her whimper. "Take one more step and this-will get-UGLY!" I shouted. The ground then rumbled causing me to let go of Lucy.

I slowly widen my eyes seeing a dragon slowly step out of the portal. It was large with circle like swirls on it's back and a purple underbelly. It roared in the air. "A dragon...came out of the portal..." Hisui said. The roar then grew louder causing all to blow back as we grabbed the pavement to keep hold. The dragon then stomped on the ground releasing a large wave which crushed several buildings.

...

Melody's POV:

The blast that came out of nowhere had made it's way near us crushing a few buildings. I shrieked out of fear and jumped in Sting's chest allowing him to hug me. "What was that?!" Erza asked. "Are they here?!" Sting asked. "It's by the palace!" Rogue exclaimed. "Mommy I'm scared!" Weis cried as he, Ryo, and Lector Jr. cling onto my skirted back. I pull them towards Sting and I. "Stay close to me and you'll be fine!" I glance forward at where the direction of the blast came from. _'I hope...' I thought._

...

Kitsuna's POV:

I stared at the dragon in complete fear as I was shaking while my heart was racing. _'My hope...for cleansing the horrible pasts of many people including my own...to see my family again...all...gone...' I thought. _I widen my eyes seeing another dragon slowly step out of the portal followed by another. One had gils and the other was completely made out of fire. The three dragons then roamed around the city. A 4th dragon then stepped out. It had sharp ends all over it's body. "...What do we...do?" I asked shakily.

Lucy ran up to Hisui. "How does the door close?!" "G-go to the pedestal!" Hisui said nervously. Lucy nodded and ran to the side of the gate fending off the winds from the dragons roar. I ran over to Hisui's side putting my hands on her shoulders. "Are you okay?" I asked. "We...should have listened..." Hisui said sadly. I frowned. "I know..." _'But right now I know what I gotta do!' I thought. _I turn to all the Royal Guards. "Listen to me! I'm your commander now!" I say. Arcadios widen his eyes. "WHAT?!" "You are to follow my orders! Now all of you! Protect the Princess!" I order. "PROTECT THE PRINCESS!" The Royal Guards say in understanding. Hisui looked at me in amazement seeing how I saw ordering her own guards around to protect her life. She then turned back to Lucy as I did.

I saw Lucy trying to grab the trigger. I gasped seeing how five more dragons had stepped out. "LUCY! CLOSE THE PORTAL!" I announce. "I will Kitsuna! Because I made a promise...so I'm gonna...protect the future!" Lucy stated. "This world...is going to end..." Hisui said. I hugged her. "No it's not! Don't say that!" I say. After a moment Hisui reluctantly hugged me back.

...

Xeena's POV:

As I continued trying to pull Natsu out of the shadow the ground rumbled heavily which caught me off guard. "Those tremors...don't tell me they're here..." Meredy said. Hope hugged my leg. "Mommy I'm scared!" "It's okay..." I said. "DON'T LET GO!" Ultear said to me. I gasped seeing how I accidentally letted go of Natsu. Although Natsu slowly stepped out of the shadow. "You're okay!" I siad. "I gotta go..." He said. "I made a promise...so I'm gonna...protect the future!" Natsu said.

...

Kitsuna's POV:

"HURRY LUCY!" I say. I watched as Lucy tried effortlessly to pull the trigger but the door wouldn't budge. We started to lose hope. "There isn't enough power!" Arcadios said. "I can help!" I heard. I turned seeing Yukino, Mirajane, and Kar each running to us. "Yukino!" Happy cheered. "Mira!" Wendy chimed. "KAR!" I cried out worriedly. Kar jumped in my arms and I hugged her. "Are you okay?!" I asked. "The dragons! They're scary!" Kar cried. I rubbed her back shushing her as I kiss her cheek. "It'll be okay..." I said. I turned to Yukino seeing her run towards Lucy and smiled. "Let these two white women take care of things! I know they can do it!"

"Lucy! Take out the 12 Gold Keys! We'll combine them with mine and use the 12 Keys to seal the portal!" Yukino explain. With that Yukino tossed up her keys in the air along with Lucy. I watched in amazement at how the 12 Keys joined as one creating a circle in the air and a bright light. Lucy and Yukino get on their knees and joined hands as they closed their eyes.

_ "__Celestial Spirits of the 12 Gold Keys..." _

_"__...Lend us the power to seal away the evil!"_

_"__Open..."_

_"__...12 Gates!"_

The gold energy then rained down on Yukino and Lucy. "ZODIAC!" They both said. Slowly one by one I saw all the 12 Zodiac Spirits appear. All 12 of them then fly towards the Eclipse Portal and use their energy to slowly close it. I winced seeing a dragon grab at the entrance to try to escape but it was already too late as all the spirits had sealed to gate. The 12 spirits then disappeared. Everyone smiled.

"You did it!" Wendy cheered. "YAY!" Happy cheered as he gave Fuse a high five. I automatically dropped my knees near Lucy and Yukino and grabbed their shoulders startling them at the sound of my tears. "Kitsuna?!" Lucy asked. "Why are you crying?" Yukino. "THAT was SO BEAUTIFUL!" I cry. I turned to Fuse, Mirajane, and Kar. "Yo! White people are amazing!" I say. Fuse chuckled at that. Mirajane ^^ smiled. "Yep! They sure are!" Kar smiled. "I love white people especially white Celestial Wizards!" She said. I sniffled. "These are my favorite white girls right here!" I say pulling Lucy and Yukino into hugs. They both sweatdropped. "We're not white..." They sigh. I turned to Yukino. "Shut up Mini Angel!" Yukino frowned. "I told you I have a sister named Sorano..." I pull away from her. "I don't BELIEVE you!" Yukino sighed seeing how it was pointless.

"It's too early to celebrate. How many dragons made it through?" Arcadios asked. "Nine!" A guard answered. "You foiled my plan Lucy and Yukino..." A dark voice said. We each turned seeing Future Rogue. I step in front of Lucy and Yukino and growled at Future Rogue who just chuckled. "No matter...nine dragons are still plenty!" He then raised his hands in the air. "Listen to me you ignorant peasants! I'm here to tell you that the world you know it is coming to an end!" Future Rogue announced. He smirked. "The age of dragons is upon-!" _BOOM!_

Future Rogue clutched his face where is was now bleeding a bit from the boot that hit his face when I kicked it off my foot. "WHAT THE HELL!?" He shouted. I wiggled my now free toes and let my foot out into the cold windy air. "Ahh...finally my bunions can breathe...ooooohhhh yeahhh..." I sighed. I looked around seeing how everyone was staring at me. Hisui, and Arcadios were stunned at what I done as their jaws dropped, Lucy and Mirajane had both of their eyes twitching, Kar covered her eyes completely embarrassed, Wendy and Yukino's eyes were widen as she covered her mouth, Lily, Carla, and Happy anime whitened, and Future Rogue glared at me.

I blushed hearing murmurs from the guards. I smile shyly at Future Rogue. "Oh...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to hit ya...my feet were KILLING ME!" With that Fuse was instantly rolling on the ground laughing. I sigh. "Mirajane...do me a favor and don't pick out the shoes next time were getting matching outfits," I say. "Okay!" Mirajane chimed. I heard Future Rogue growled and turned to him. I glare back. "You know what?! After calling us peasants you DESERVED THAT!" "You know what? Ima do that again!" I say as I take off my other boot. Future Rogue growled. "NO! DON'T YOU-" _BOOM! _

Fuse and I were instantly cackling with tears like hyenas as we watched how Future Rogue instantly got a black eye when my other boot hit him. His furious red expression was priceless. Everyone looked at me crazy. Hisui and Yukino almost fainted. "ENOUGH!" Future Rogue shouted. Instantly Fuse and I stopped laughing. "I can't kill you...or Melody" Future Rogue said to me. I raised an eyebrow. "Why?" "...The two of you women...are very important..." He said. "How?" I asked.

A horde of Charizard, Garchomp, Salamence, Sceptile, then appear along with a Latios, a Latias, and a Rayquaza. We each gasped. "What's going on?!" I asked nervously. Future Rogue raised up his fist revealing a black armband. On the armband was a large rainbow pearl with a unique design inside that resembled DNA patterns. "Charizard, Garchomp, Salamence, Sceptile, Latios, Latias, Rayquaza...MEGA EVOLVE!" With a tap to the gem a red force of energy surround the PokeDigi's causing them to undergo a huge transformation. Instantly the PokeDigi's were now further evolved. They each roared.

Mirajane and Kar scream at the sight while I stared in shock. "PokeDigi's...evolving even further?!" "Yes...it is Mega Evolution. They are all under my control with my Mega Stone," Future Rogue said. "This must have been what Future Lucy was talking about!" Lily said. I raised an eyebrow. "IS THAT A BLACK CHARIZARD?!" The Charizard then roared in my face for a moment. We each then watch as all the Mega Evolved PokeDigi's fly up towards the sky along with the other dragons to assist in battle. "Mega Evolution...do we even have this power yet?" I asked. "In the near future you will...exactly why I cannot kill you or Melody," Future Rogue said. I turned back to him. "Hold on! What does that even mean?! Tell me!" I say.

A dragon then picked up Future Rogue. "I'll figure out what to do with you two in given time..." He said. With that he flew away from us and departed to start the destruction. _'Mega Evolution...discovery...Mega Stone...Melody and I not being killed?! I want answers...' I thought. _A green familiar dragon then appeared in front of us. With him were Mega Salamence. "These humans look good!" "That's the dragon from the graveyard!" Lucy said. "Oh no!" Wendy cried.

_ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!_

...

Melody's POV:

Two dragons appeared in front of all of us in the city. With them were herds of crazy looking Charizard which caught me off guard. "Get ready!" Sting said. I pointed at the PokeDigi's and frowned. "Sting, that Charizard needs a doctor! Look at it's skin!" Sting ignored me. "Sabertooth full scale attack! Let's go!" "Yeah! Aim for the inside of it's mouth, it's stomach and any other soft parts!" Rogue said. We each then charge for the dragons. I heard the sound of roaring and glanced up seeing a large green serpent like PokeDigi flying through the air. I anime whiten. "...Rayqua...za...?!"

**R&amp;R!**


	8. Nine Dragons!

**So I was on the internet skimming through some of the Fairy Tail Manga and I discovered that characters get these profile displays of themselves called Guild Cards. So then I thought to myself...what if some of my OC's get one?**

**...**

**Name: KITSUNA KITSALEEJA**

**Age: 8,920**

**Magic: DRAGON SLAYER**

**Likes: FAMILY, INSTAGRAM**

**Dislikes: ZEREF, WHITE GIRLS (Except Lucy)**

**Disclaimer: 'A TRUE VIXEN INDEED...OR A SEXY YANDERE TO SAY THE LEAST!'**

**Note: 'A runaway Princess from her kingdom of Feniechalius soon meets Natsu in the forest where he takes her to Fairy Tail where she is raised. She kept her identity a secret while getting a second job as a prostitute to raise money to be a celeb and eventually use her power to free her people from control. On her birthday when her dreams finally come true she is threatened by her fiance Kalro who threatens to use her power as a Daughter of Gods to take over the world although her real parents came to her aid and help her overcome the darkness. She was about to stay in her world as queen but realized that her friends in Earth Land love and need her more as she soon begins to date Natsu while raising Kar who meets her after many many years.'**

**Extra Note(Kitsuna talking): 'NO! I'M NOT A PERVERT! I'M JUST A SEXY OLD WOMAN WHO LIKES TO HAVE FUN...WITH YOUNGER MEN!'**

**...**

**There's more yet to come in the next few chaps! Who do you think will be next?**

**...**

**This is 193-194! ENJOY!**

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

**...**

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**Fuse and Happy: Nine Dragons!**

Kitsuna's POV:

All of us watched as Zicronis continued to laugh at how the dragons continued with their destruction. "Mommy! He's scary!" Kar cried. I pulled her close to me. "I won't let him touch you!" "I don't just demolish and go on a rampage like the others...I enjoy a good conversation. You could say I'm intelligent and possess refined taste!" Zicronis said. "Why is it that you're doing this?" Wendy asked. "Why? Ask the ones over there," Zirconis said pointing at a dragon. We turned to it. "That dragon over there is Motherglare. The man on top is dishing out the orders and anyway I'm doing what he says because it's fun in it's own way!" He said. "But if the dragons destroy the world there'll be no place for you either..." Lucy said.

...

Melody's POV:

As the dragon in front of us continue roaring, the horde of black Charizard stood alongside each other and aimed a blue flamethrower towards us. "Mommy!" I heard. I turned seeing the kids with Lector, RiRi, and Frosch about to be blasted by the flamethrower. I thought quickly and then rushed over and jump in front of them requipping out my crook and flail. I make an X with them. "SHINADO!" **(Me: 'SHIELD!') **A see through golden shield with a spiritual tomb in the center then surrounds all of us. The flamethrower then hit my shield which put more pressure on me as I tried my hardest to push it back.

"Mommy!" Ryo said. Weis smiled. "You saved us!" I smiled at them as I continued to fend off the flames. "I'm protecting you because I love you. For the sake of our family, promise me that you won't be scared and that you'll stay strong in this battle. I want us all to be happy together when this is all over!" I say. "Family?" I heard Lector asked. I gave him a warm smile. "Lector...you're family too!" I saw Lector slowly blush as he stared at me with amazement. "Fro wants to be part of the family too!" Frosch chimed. I giggled at that. RiRi smiled. "Of course you're part of the family Frosch!"

I nodded in agreement and then brought my attention back to the Charizard. I thrust my crook and flail forward pushing the flamethrower back towards the Charizard creating an explosion. I then lower my crook and flail making the shield disappear and smile hearing my children cheer.I close my eyes and sigh with relief seeing nobody was hurt yet. **"Use Dragon Pulse..." **I opened my eyes at the sound of the voice and looked around seeing it come from nowhere. "...Who said that?" I asked. "MELODY!" I heard. I gasped seeing how Rayquaza was aiming an attack towards me from it's mouth.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

I slowly open my eyes seeing how Sting had protected me as I was no in his arms. "...You saved me..." I say softly. Sting pulled away and gave me a sorry look. "Melody what happened with you?" He asked. "My...Sound Magic..." I say. "What?" Sting asked. "...My ears...they...heard a voice..." I say. I then turned to Rogue who was glaring at the sight of the dragons. _'The voice sounded like yours...but...it couldn't have been you!' I thought._

Sting then pulled away from me. "So this is a dragon's destructive power...it's a spectacle worth remembering," Rufus said. "Perfect! Then I get to run amok then!" Orga said proudly. Orga then used some of his black lightning on the large dragon. Rufus soon joined him. "COOOOOOOL!" My three sons squeal. "Look at this!" I say in amazement. "A combination attack with Orga's and Rufus' Black Lightning..." Sting said. "I never thought I'd see those two fight side by side!" Rogue said.

"it's Sabertooth team play! Considering how it's always been every man for himself, this is amazing!" Lector said happily. "Fro thinks so too!" Lector said. "Fairy Tail showed us how it was done! We changed!" Orga said. "Memories are, in a word, learning. And there's no shame in learning from a great enemy!" Rufus said. RiRi smirked. "In that case..." She then transformed into her Battle Form. She pulled out her Interchangeable Cannon. "I'll see you all later!" She laughed as she ran away. "Wait! RiRi! Where are you going?!" I asked. "I'll see you in a bit gorly! Don't worry!" RiRi said.

We then watched as the dragon had gotten paralyzed. "Did you kill it?" Lector asked. The dragon then broke from the lightning. "Seriously? Not even a scratch!" Sting growled. "Well, they say Dragon Types have the advantage over all types...including Thunder Types," I say. "But that dragon isn't a PokeDigi," Sting said. "True...but Melody's right. Thunder won't have effect...but the only ones that can vanquish Dragon Types are...Fairy Types..." Rogue said. _'Kitsuna...' I thought. _I sweatdrop a bit. _'Probably not the best idea to order my sisters and Kitsuna's sisters to go deeper into the city to fight on their own considering the fact that neither of them can speak english that well...AND the fact that they don't even know they're own way around this world!' I thought._

"Where did our lady go?! We sure could use her power about now!" Sting said. I pouted knowing who he was talking about. "...I'm right here..." I say softly. Sting turned to me and sighed. "C'mon you know who I'm talking about Melody. We need Minerva's help!" I whimpered at that causing my ears to droop. _'Minerva...the one who wanted to eat my kids and cut their fur to make a coat...' I thought. _"I imagine she's fighting somewhere," Rogue said. The dragons in front of us then roar. "Can we win against that thing?" Orga asked. "If memory serves, Sting, Melody, and Rogue claimed they killed dragons when they were young," Rufus said. "We did..." I said. "That's half true..." Sting said nervously. "Skiadrum was ravaged by disease. I did no more than assist in his suicide," Rogue added.

"It seems those aren't very pleasant memories for either one of you," Rufus said. "...They're not..." I say sadly. "Who cares?! Kill that thing with Dragon Slayer Magic!" Orga exclaimed. "I didn't know dragons were this strong when they're serious!" Sting said. "Even so I wanna protect our comrades!" Rogue said. "Mommy! Daddy! We wanna help too!" Our three kids chimed. I sadden. "No! You can't! I-" I widen my eyes seeing them rush up to the dragons. "NO! NINO'S DON'T GO!" I shouted. "GET BACK HERE!" Sting yelled.

We watched as Lector Jr., Weis, and Ryo jump up in the air towards the dragons. "SOUND LIGHT DRAGON ROAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

We each stared in amazement seeing how the three kids unleashed a extremely bright and loud laser with orange music notes that resounded and it was enough to push the dragon 5 feet back which had caused a lot more damage than what Orga and Rufus had done. "...Sting..." I said. "Did our kids just do that?!" Sting asked with shocked. "4th Generation..." Rogue said. We turned to him. "Of course! Their magic comes from the crossbreed of both your White and Voice Voodoo Dragon Slayer Magic. And since they are born having two elements of Dragon Slayer Magic within them, it makes them the 4th Generation Dragon Slayers!" Rogue said. Sting and I turned back to our kids who cheered in triumph despite not creating too much damage on the dragons. "...Wow..." We said. Sting and I chuckle seeing our children's new power and knew what this would mean.

...

Normal POV:

"Can you hear me?! Dragon Slayer Magic can take down the dragons!" Natsu announced. Lucy and Kitsuna smile at this. "You hear that?" Kitsuna asked. "It's Natsu's voice!" Lucy said. Melody and Sting smile. "I hear his voice!" Melody said. "I hear it too!" Sting said. "We've got nine dragon slayers here! Plus those three prodigy Dragon Slayers too!" Natsu added. Melody smiled down at her three children seeing how Natsu was referring to them. "Our magic exists for this very day! Dragon Slayers exist to fight this very battle!" Natsu added. "LET'S GO...DRAGON HUNTING!" With that he attacks Motherglare and Future Rogue with his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic.

...

Melody's POV:

Sting put his hands on our kids shoulders and smiled. "Looks like you guys are fighting alongside us after all!" He said. "YAYYYY!" Our three kids cheered. "Nine Dragon Slayers..." I say. Sting turned to me. "Melody, what's wrong?" "Natsu said that they're are nine Dragon Slayers. But the only Dragon Slayers around are you, me, Rogue, Natsu, Gajeel, Kitsuna, Wendy, and Laxus. So who's the other one?" I asked. "Forget about that. Let's focus on the battle for now," Rogue said. Sting nodded and he and Rogue got ready to fight the dragons.

I put a hand under my chin. _'A 9th Dragon Slayer...I wonder...who is it?' I thought. _A closed my eyes and pondered a little more. **_"...I can hear your voice..." A voice said. _**I gasped hearing this and focus my Sound Magic. "_'A different voice!'" I said to it mentally. _**_"It seems that you use the same Magic I do to hear the voices of others..." The voice said. "...Who are you...?" _**_"'I'm Melody...who are you?'" I ask. _**_"...Cobra..." The voice said. _**_"'Nice name...'" I said. _Cobra said nothing. My ears then slowly drooped. _"'Wait! Are you from the Oracion Seis?'" I asked. _**_"...Yes. And I am the Poison Dragon Slayer," Cobra said. _**_"'Hmm...well nice to meet you Cobra...'" I say softly. _**_"'Likewise...'" Cobra said. _**_"'So...will you help us?'" I asked. _**_"Only because I have too!" Cobra said. _**_"'Thanks! Good luck Cobra..."' I say. _**_"Try not to die yourself!" Cobra said._**

I opened my eyes breaking the sound connection and pouted a bit. _'Who knows...maybe he probably does care for me in a way...' I thought._ I out of nowhere ^^ smile and giggle. Sting and Rogue raise an eyebrow seeing this. "This is no laughing matter!" Rogue said. "Sorry!" I say grinning. "What are you laughing about?" Sting asked. I giggle again and turned to him. "I think I made a new friend!" Sting sweatdropped. "...Wha?" I then gasped seeing how another dragon and more Mega Evolved PokeDigi's appear before us. "Melody! Rogue! I got this one! Find another dragon!" Sting said. I turned to him. "But I wanna stay with you!"

"Listen! I'll stay with the kids! You guys have to help the guilds that don't have a Dragon Slayer!" Sting said. Rogue nodded. "Right!" I sigh and then bring my kids into a brief hug. "Please be safe!" I say. "We will Mama!" Lector Jr. said. "You be careful too!" Weis said. Ryo replied by patting my back. "I love you," I whisper. To my surprise, each of my children each gave me a kiss on the cheek. "We love you Mommy!" They say. I pull away from them and smile as I blush. I slowly stood up and look at Sting worriedly. "...Will you be okay?" Sting grinned and pulled me close to him and kissed my lips for that second. He presses his forehead against mine. "I'll be okay. Trust me..." He whispered. I smiled and nodded a bit. "Okay..."

"Melody! Let's go!" Rogue said. I turned to him. "Right!" I then run with Rogue throughout the damaged city looking back at Sting and our children who started to face off against the dragons. "Natsu's voice has given me courage but not the courage to fight..." He said. With that Sting spread his arms out and unleashed a barrage of white lasers that shot at the dragon. Our children follow in suit doing their own unique versions of the attack. "...The courage to protect my comrades and loved ones!" He finished. I tearfully smile and nodded in agreement.

...

Kitsuna's POV:

"All right, who should I eat first? Let me see..." Zirconis said. He looked around at all of us. "You ladies look tasty...although cats would be good for a change," He said. "Don't you remember talking to us before?" Wendy asked. Zirconis turned to her. "You're a cute young thing. Maybe I'll start with you!" "Don't try talking to him Wendy!" I said. Wendy turned to me. "Did you hear what Natsu said? We're the only Dragon Slayers right here so we gotta take him down!" I stated. "I know! I'm gonna eat you all at once!" Zirconis said. He raised up his two fingers. "Everyone!" Lucy cried. "Please evacuate!" Yukino said. Zirconis then started up a red beam from his mouth. I tackle Wendy and Kar to the ground. "GET DOWN!"

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

"I'M BLIND!" Fuse screamed. We each slowly our eyes and widen our eyes seeing how the Royal Guards were all naked. Each of them blushed as they did their best to cover up their nude muscular figures. "Our armor!" A guard cried. "How embarrassing!" Another cried. I grinned. "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" "Now THIS is the type of fanservice we NEED in this show!" I say excitedly. Kar widen her eyes. "...Mommy?!" I cover her eyes and continue to ogle the nude guards who ran away. "Hush Kar! You heard nothing!"

I then heard a gasp and turning seeing Hisui widening her eyes at the sight of me. I sweatdrop. "Uh...I mean-" I quickly turn away from the guards. "-I'm not looking at them! That would make me a perv! And I'm dating Natsu who has nicer abs and a 12 inch-" "12 INCH?!" Hisui exclaimed. I grinned. "Yeah Natsu has a HUGE-" I sweatdrop again seeing Hisui's face had reddened in embarrassment as she covered her mouth. "-I mean...I-I...I'm an Innocent Virgin Princess...just like you!" I blurt out. Hisui glared at me. "WHAT?!" I sweatdrop even more. "Oh! No no no no! I-I mean..." I sigh. "Please don't think I'm a perv Hisui because I'm really not..." "But Mommy, you stare at Natsu naked in bed all day," Kar said. Hisui gasped again. I chuckle nervously putting an arm around Kar and slap her butt hard with my hair strand. "OW!" Kar cried. "Nesho nu ROGA!" I threaten still keeping a nervous smile on my face towards Hisui. **(Me: 'Next time I'll give you SPANK!') **

Kar whimpered. "Sorry..." "I'll eat the women!" Zirconis said pointing at Lucy. Lucy shrieked at that. "Was that magic just now?" Wendy asked. "What kind of magic makes clothes vanish?!" Lucy exclaimed. "The type that robs humans of their dignity!" Zirconis sneered. With that he zapped Lucy causing her to go naked. She screamed and covered her nude figure. I narrowed my eyes at Zirconis. "In other words it's another fanservice excuse!" I then shake my head. "Hiro Mashima? You've gotten TOO FAR!" "Stare..." I heard. I turned seeing Zirconis stare at me intently. I narrow my eyes at him. "What are you looking at?!"

_FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH!_

I close my eyes as an irk mark appears on my head as I was now zapped naked. I sigh as my ponytail obediently wraps itself around my privates. "Even as an OC...I can't escape fanservice either..." With that, Lily fainted and everyone else covered their eyes while Kar saddened with jealousy at the sight of me. "...Mommy?" "For the LAST TIME! You'll GET CURVES!" I snapped. Lucy then shrieked and hugged me from behind. I slowly widen her eyes and turned to her. "Wh...what are you doing?" "COVER ME!" Lucy cried. "Whatever! Don't cling onto me!" I exclaim. "HURRY! PLEASE! I'M NAKED!" Lucy screamed. I glare at her. "Will you get off?! We're always getting naked together too many times and I gotta say that now even I'm getting uncomfortable!" "You make it sound so dirty!" Lucy shrieked. I heard Happy chuckle. "LuKi!" He snickered. I narrowed my eyes darkly. "Ship that on Instagram and your losing all 9 lives!"

I then turn to Lucy. "You! Get off me!" "NO!" Lucy cried. I then forcefully push her away causing her to tumble back only for Zirconis to to grab a hold of Lucy and pull her up towards the air. "Lucy!" We each cried. "You look delicious!" Zirconis said. I glare at him. "Let her go!" I then fly up towards him. "AT LEAST PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" I heard Fuse cry out in distress. "I DON'T NEED CLOTHES TO FIGHT! ALL I GOTTA DO IS SAVE LUCY!" I call back. "Hisui! It's clear that this Princess is a bad influence on you. Don't follow her motives! Stay a virgin!" Arcadios exclaimed. I then heard the sound of a loud slap followed by the sound of Arcadios crying.

I finally made it up to Zirconis' level and made my way towards Lucy. "You're hurting me!" Lucy shrieked. "Don't worry! I'll get you out of there!" I say. I then yank on Zirconis' arm using my strength but his tough skin was too hard to pry through. Zirconis snickered at this. "I shall eat you too!" He said. "Arms! Vernier! Enchant!" I heard Wendy say. I gasped seeing a teal aura surround me and looked down seeing how I had gotten support magic from Wendy who was glowing with a green aura. The support magic was also given to Mirajane who was glowing a purple aura. "I will defeat you!" Wendy said. "Such an attitude...IS INSOLENT!" Zirconis roared. The roared caused a rough current of his breath to blow harshly causing everyone to fly back. I closed my eyes and clinged tightly onto the dragons arms and felt my body being lifted.

I slowly open my eyes seeing how I was now 100 feet high above the ground as Zirconis had flew us up. "Humans can't fly so you can't get here!" Zirconis laughed. "Cold!" Lucy shrieked. "I like my prey cold and crisp!" Zirconis sneered. He then opened his mouth ready to devoir Lucy. I glare at him. "NO YOU DON'T!" I then let go of Zirconis' arm and launch at punch at his eyeball. At the same time Mirajane flew up and launched a powerful punch at the jaw. Zirconis growled. "Forget it!" "Tsuna! Wendy! Now!" Mirajane said.

Wendy and I then got in position. "VOODOO/SKY DRAGON ROAARRRRRRR!" The roar then attacked Zirconis in the back. "It worked!" I smiled. Carla narrowed her eyes at me. "When do you plan on clothing yourself?" I sweatdrop. "I'll just rescue Lucy..." I say flying towards her. I then grunt loudly as I did my best to pry Zirconis' arms open. "...YOU!" Zirconis barked. I widen my eyes. "...Huh?!" Instantly Lucy and I were thrown across the air screaming as the cold air blew through our nude bodies.

...

Lucy and I screamed as we continued to fly across the air. Lucy hugged me as she screamed. "WHY ARE YOU HUGGING ME?!" I exclaimed. "HELP ME!" Lucy cried. "I CAN'T YOU IDIOT!" I shouted. Lucy and I then tumbled across Motherglare's back and hurled our way towards Natsu who was fighting with Future Rogue. The three of us had then slammed inside a large church bell. "WHY ARE YOU GUYS STARK NAKED!?" Natsu shouted. I glare at him. "FANSERVICE NATSU! THAT'S WHY!" I shouted out in irritation. "NO!" Lucy cried squirming.

Lucy's body kept moving around in my face. "STOP SHAKING YOUR ASS!" I shouted as I push Lucy's butt away from me. Lucy glared. "DON'T HIT ME!" With that she kicked my breast. I anime whiten. "OWWWWWWWWWWWW!" I yelped. "BOTH OF YOU STOP SQUIRMING!" Natsu shouted. I then growl furiously at Lucy as my face darkened. Natsu stared in horror at this. "...Oh no!" "C'MERE!" I shouted to Lucy as I tackled her down against the back of the bell. This caused the bell to roll down the steep hill. I didn't care as I started to attack Lucy. We kept rolling and rolling as I was now on top of Lucy slapping her around as she anime teared while the motion sick Natsu layed in between us. I widen my eyes blue anime facing as I then layed back getting motion sick myself.

_DING!_

_DING!_

_DING!_

Soon the ride was over and we each layed on the ruble as our bodies twitched. "This is awful on so many levels..." Lucy said quietly. I sweatdrop as I slowly crawled out the bell, swaying from the dizziness. "NaLuKi anyone?...Your welcome!" I groan sarcastically. "My head is swimming..." Natsu said. "I thought I was going to die..." Lucy whimpered. I walked over to her. "Hey, sorry for hitting you back there," I say. Lucy smiled at me. "I'm sorry too!" I smile at Lucy and the two of us then hugged for that moment. Natsu glared at us. "Who flies through the air naked?! And why are you guys hugging each other?!"

Lucy and I widen our eyes and quickly pulled away. Lucy covered her breasts. "Don't look at meeee!" She whined. I glare at her. "Cover down thereee!" I mocked. Lucy glared at me. "Leave me alone!" "Cover your crotch if you don't want him to look!" I hissed. "Why don't you cover up?!" Lucy asked. I cross my arms and turned away. "I don't have to! I've slept with the guy! You cover up!" Natsu sighed. "C'mon don't be like that. I'll cover you both..."

_...HONK!_

_...HONK!_

_SLAP!_

Natsu who now had a hand print on his cheek from Lucy's slap twitched on the ground wincing from the pain. "The normal thing to do is cover your eyes!" Lucy snapped as she covered herself with a blanket. "You wanna share some of that with me?" I asked. Lucy opened her blanket a bit and I then entered it and Lucy tied it around the both of us. "Warm..." I say ^^ smiling. Lucy sweatdropped heavily. "This is still wrong..." Happy then appeared before us. "Oh my. Kids these days sure are mature for their age!" He said. "I'm not a kid..." I say. "Why are you naked together with Lucy?" He asked. Lucy shrieked at this. I glare and turn away as I blush. "Go on and ship LuKi! See if I care!" "DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!" Lucy exclaimed.

Natsu pointed at us. "Hey Happy! Look! Tsuna and Lucy turned into perverts!" I rolled my eyes. _'I've always been a pervert...I read certain types of novels with Erza!' I thought. _"I am not! A dragon did this too me!" Lucy cried. Happy flew over to Lucy. "Here are your keys!" He said handing them to her. "Thanks Happy!" Lucy said taking them. We then turned to Natsu who was frowning. "What's wrong Natsu?" Lucy asked. "Maybe he wanted to see more?" Happy asked. "Stop that!" Lucy snapped. "So you can't beat Rogue either?" Happy asked. "To be honest...he's damn strong..." Natsu said. I frowned. "...Really?" Natsu nodded. "And that dragon is a pain in the ass too..." "Are all dragons that violent?" Lucy asked. "I still can't believe you almost got eaten!" I said.

Natsu then stood up and stared at us. "What?" Lucy asked nervously. Natsu slowly walked up to us and squeezed either of our shoulders. He grinned. "THAT'S IT! I found a way to beat him!" With that our blankets fall off our bodies. Lucy screamed. "HEY!" I sigh. "Oh relax, learn to be more comfortable with yourself..." Lucy glared at me. "SORRY BUT I DIDN'T GROW UP IN A 'NUDIST ANIMAL KINGDOM' LIKE YOU!"

...

Xeena's POV:

After Ultear departed it was just Meredy, Hope, and I. We walked through the dark night seeing dragons attack people, a sadistic smile on my face. "Where are we going again?" Meredy asked. I smirked at her. "I'M going to find Jellal..." Meredy frowned. "Find Jellal? Why?" I begin to walk away faster. "Watch Hope for me would you?" "But Mommy I don't want you to go! Don't leave!" Hope cried. I say nothing as I continue to walk away. "NO! Don't GOOOO!" Hope whined.

I felt a hand grab my arm and I turned around seeing how Meredy grabbed it as she was glaring at me. "She said she doesn't want you to leave!" "So...?" I say coldly. "You're her mother! You should stay with your child at all times to make sure she's safe and all you can do is think about Jellal!" Meredy exclaimed. "I'm beginning to worry about you!" She said. I yanked my arm away from her. "I already told you. You can look after Hope. I'll be right back. I just wanna meet up with Jellal for something important okay?" I ask. I turn to walk away. "Mommy..." I heard Hope mutter sadly. I wave without meeting her eyes. "I'll be back sweetheart! And if your a good little girl staying out in the dark battlefield where dragons will try to massacre you I'll give you a NICE rabbit to munch on!" I chuckle.

I heard Hope sob and I chuckled even more at this. "That's not funny! You're scarring her!" Meredy said. "You wanna be her mother? Go right on ahead Meredy!" I snapped. Meredy gasped at this. "I told you I'd be back didn't I?! I'm just going to find Jellal! DEAL!" I exclaim. I continue to walk off. I blushed. _'Jellal...I'll find you...wherever you are...I hope your safe...because right now I want you all for myself...alone...all MINE!' I thought grinning. _I then smirk down at the little magical weapon that stuck out in my pocket. It was sharp and it had Japanese letters of someones name that I personally inscripted myself. _'I'll get rid...with this!' I thought._

"...You love him?" I heard Meredy ask. I stop in my tracks and slowly turned to Meredy who had her eyes closed. I widen my eyes seeing how her arm was glowing with her pink Sensory Link. I gasped seeing how the Sensory Link was on my arm. "You loved Jellal this whole time...didn't you?" Meredy asked. "That's why your so obsessed with finding Jellal all the time..." She said. I glared at her. "OBSESSED?!" _'Is she reading into my thoughts?!' _"Yes I am reading into your thoughts. As long as we have this link, our feelings, our senses, and thoughts are one and the same..." Meredy said calmly.

I shook with fear as I stare at Meredy in anger and frustration. _'Gotta clear my mind!' I thought. _"You can clear your thoughts all you want Xeena but as long as we are one I can locate your deepest thoughts and desires..." Meredy said. I then knew that I had to act quick. I then slowly and quietly walk towards Meredy. "Momma?" Hope asked. I put my finger to my lips and signal for her to stay quiet. "Why are you doing this Meredy?" I asked. "Because I'm worried about you. I want to help you get better," Meredy said. "Take off the link..." I say. "Not gonna happen!" Meredy said. I walked even closer to Meredy. "I said...take off the link Meredy!" I say. "You don't have to hide your feelings anymore! I will help you until the very end Xeena!" Meredy said. I glare at her. "I said! TAKE OFF THE LINK!" Meredy finally opened her eyes and gasped. "YOU PLAN TO KILL-" _THWACK!_

...

I layed Meredy down by an old abandoned house while Hope sobbed at the sight. "It'll be alright. I didn't kill her or anything!" I laughed. "It's NOT funny! You hurt Meredy!" Hope cried. I smiled at her. "Calm down sweetie! I hit Meredy because she was being bad! She was bullying poor me!" I lied. "Oh no! I had no idea!" Hope said sadly. "Whatever. She won't bother me anymore," I said. "What now?" Hope asked. I smiled at her. "I'M going to find Jellal! If Meredy wakes up stay by her side okay?" I asked. Hope frowned. "But I thought she was a bully,"

I heard Meredy moan and turned to her seeing her still out cold. I smiled at her calm state. "You're so naive...your also beautiful and...just too cute!" I say. "Mommy?" Hope asked in confusion. I ignore her and stroked Meredy's cold soft cheek making her moan a little more. "I hope when you wake up you will still care and love me for who I am," I say. _'Especially for what I'm about to do...' I thought. _I then lean towards Meredy's face and kiss her cheek. "I love you..." I whisper.

I stood up and began to walk away. "Mommy? What do I do?" Hope asked. "My advice: don't die..." I say. This seemed to have scared Hope as her ears kept twitching. "You can't leave me out here! I'm only 7!" Hope exclaimed. "Take care Hope...I'm going to find Jellal..." I say calmly.

...

As I continued to walk through the city alone I couldn't help but to feel guilty for what I had done. I frowned at the ground sadly reminiscing on how 7 years ago I did my best to protect Meredy from Zancrow on Tenrou Island and then thinking about how I just now knocked Meredy out cold to get a hold of Jellal. "Meredy I'm sorry..." I whispered. "Ever since I met you you've been nothing but kind to me...and instead I stab you in the back..."

_FLASHBACK:_

_ That morning on the Grimoire Heart airship, Zancrow had me pinned up against the wall in the hallway and began to roughly make out it me. He barely gave me anytime to breathe and he kept his hands on my rear as I kept trying to take his hands off but he would quickly place it back on. "Zancrow..." I whispered. Zancrow pulled away and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Let's go to your room!" He said eagerly. I widen my eyes. "What?!" "C'mon there's nobody around! Let's go to your room!" He said. I blushed. "No!" "Then let's go to my room!" Zancrow said._

_ I groan at this. Ever since I joined Grimoire Heart Zancrow kept asking for it for a while now and I would always refuse doing my best to come up with a good excuse. "We're not going to any room!" I snapped. Zancrow grinned. "What's the matter? You can't take the heat? Or are you too much of a virgin to do it?" He taunted. I blushed even more. "I...I'm not a virgin..." Zancrow laughed. "Sure your not!" He wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me closer to him. "But I can change that..." I groan again. "Zancrow..."_

_ My ears then twitched and I turned to the side. Zancrow saw this and gave me a suspicious look. "What? What's wrong with you?!" He hissed. "We're being watched..." I say. "WHAT?! WHO?! Is it Kain?! I'll teach that dirty marshmallow a lesson!" Zancrow growled. "It's not Kain..." I said. "Then who?!" Zancrow asked. "...I'll take care of it..." I say. "WHAT?!" Zancrow hissed. I slowly push him away from me. "I thought I heard Hades calling you just now...something about a Flame God Upgrade," I lied. Zancrow grinned. "For real?! I'll go check it out!" He then ran high upstairs to find his way to Hades room._

_ I sigh with relief seeing how I finally managed to save myself from sex once again. I turn to the side. "I know you're there..." I say. After a moment Meredy slowly walked out. "Um...hi..." She said. I groan and roll my eyes. "You know what? Fine!" I pull out a rectangular item. "Thank you for saving me from sexual assault! Here have a Hershey Bar...go crazy!" I say tossing the bar at Meredy. She caught it. "Thank you..." She said quietly._

_ I say nothing and walk away. I then heard Meredy's footsteps resound behind mine. I growled. This same thing kept happening over and over again and it just got annoying. I stopped in my tracks and turned to glare at Meredy. "Will you stop following me around?! Why don't you do yourself a favor and make some friends here your age?" I ask in irritation. Meredy frowned sadly. "They're are none..." "What a shame..." I say sarcastically._

_ I then faced forward and started walking towards the sky deck of the airship and then leaned on the side ledges and glanced down at the moving mountains below me as we continued to fly. I sigh at the sight remembering about how I once had a home in the Sage Fox Mountains where I lived with my clan and my loving parents who always taught me the many values in life. _'Love...' I thought.

_ I then thought about Zancrow and the way he treats me and groaned out of frustration. Since my short shorts had no pockets and I wore no bra due to the fact that my short top exposed a lot of my chest, I dug into my shorts and into my underwear and pulled out a cigarette and lighter. I then lit up my cigarette and started smoking. "...You smoke?" I heard. I glanced from the corner of my eye and saw Meredy standing next to me by the ledge looking at me with curiosity in her green eyes. "...Go away..." I say coldly._

_ "Master Hades said that it's not good to smoke on the ship," Meredy said. "Why do I have to listen to what he has to say?" I ask. "Because he's our Master!" Meredy said. I chuckle. "Sweetie? Hades is a whining butthole, a fucktard, and a pedophile since he's ALWAYS recruiting young kids! He's no Master of mine!" Meredy frowned. "But you shouldn't smoke Xeena. Ultear will get mad if she sees you," She said. "She won't know..." I say. I turned to glare at Meredy. "...And if you snitch...I'll kill you!" _

_ Meredy winced clearly scared at my words. I quickly turned away and went back to smoking. _'...Too harsh?' I thought. _"...Go to hell away from me will ya Milky?" I snapped. Meredy frowned sadly. "My name is Meredy..." "Well I don't caredy!" I mocked. "'Caredy isn't a word..." Meredy said. I growl. "Whatever! Just...Go on! SHOO! Go try to make some friends here! Shoo already!" I say. _

_ "...Xeena?...Why are you smoking?" Meredy asked. My ears drooped when her question had hit me. "...Go away..." I say quietly. "Not until you tell me why you're smoking!" Meredy said. I groan again as I smoke my cigarette. After awhile I pull it from my mouth. "...I'm stressed..." I say. "Why are you stressed?" Meredy asked. "Because of love..." I say._

_ "Love? But you have love...with Zancrow at least," Meredy said. I grew annoyed with her answer as my ears twitched. "...Why are you really here?" I asked suspiciously. "Well I don't know...I...I thought you'd might want a sister to talk to..." Meredy said shyly. I widen my eyes slowly with surprise as I take the cigarette out my mouth and I slowly turned to Meredy. "...A sister?" Meredy nodded. "You and Ultear took me in! Ultear is like my mom so...I always saw you as my older sister...well...it's what you've always wanted anyway..." She said. I look at her with amazement. "Meredy..." "If you ever have a problem just talk to me!" Meredy said._

_ I just blushed completely in awe at her words. "So...are we sisters?" Meredy asked. I smirk and ruffle her hair a bit. "There's no way someone like you can be my sister...you're just too cute..." I say. "...But I guess we can make it work!" I say with a wink. Meredy who blushed looked at me surprised for a moment and then ^^ smiled as she giggled._

_ I then pull out another cigarette and present it to Meredy. "Here!" "...I don't smoke..." "You will if you really want to be my sister! You have to pass the smoking test!" I chuckle. "...But I'm too young to smoke," Meredy said. "Sweetie? You're never too young to do shit when you're part of a Dark Guild!" I say. Meredy sighed. "I don't know Xeena..." "It's easy! All you gotta do is this!" I say. I bring the cigarette to my mouth and inhale it deeply. My eyes instantly watered and I then coughed out black smoke dropping the cigarette in my hand. _

_ "Are you okay?!" Meredy asks worriedly. I finally stopped smoking and wiped the water from my eyes as I smiled at Meredy. "Well to be honest...even after using a cigarette so many times...I still don't know how to smoke...so I guess I fail the smoking test!" I laughed. Meredy laughed with me at how silly I was. I then place a hand on her shoulder causing her to stop laughing. "Hmm?" I smirk at her. "Your still gonna smoke Milky!" Meredy sighed. "My name is Meredy..." She said taking the cigarette from me. I then pull out a cigarette for myself and then lit both of our cigarettes._

_ We both put our cigarettes in our mouths and started smoking although Meredy's lips barely touched the tip of the cigarette and I could tell she was nervous. We then heard the sound of heels and we turned seeing Ultear walk towards us. She smiled at Meredy. "Hello Meredy. Why don't you come join me for lunch in the dining hall?" She offered. Ultear's smile then faded into a frown when her eyes fell on Meredy's cigarette. She then turned to me widening her eyes in horror when she saw my cigarette in my mouth. "SMOKING?!" I gave her a simple shrug which made Meredy silently snicker to herself. She stopped when Ultear glared at her._

_ "You both should no better than that! Master Hades specifically said no smoking EVER on the ship!" Ultear snapped. With that she yanked the cigarettes out of my mouth and then Meredy's. "Can I smoke on a mission?" I ask calmly. Ultear growled. "NO! It will hurt your lungs! Don't teach Meredy these things ever again got it?! NO SMOKING!" Ultear gave me one last glare before walking away. "YES BITCH! I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU SAY!" I call out sarcastically. "You curse a lot!" Meredy said._

_ I sigh and slowly unzip my shorts revealing a bit of my thong. Meredy blushed seeing this. "Wh-what are you doing Xeena?!" I snicker and pull out a dark green plant from my underwear. Meredy sweatdropped. "Uh..." "Don't tell Ultear but I'm gonna teach you how to smoke marijuana in my room...WITHOUT getting high!" I say with a wide grin. Meredy's eyes widen. "HUH?!" "OOH! And later on we can put drugs in Hades' food at dinner time! He'll go crazy!" I laughed. "But drugging isn't good..." Meredy said. I pull out a bottle of two different drugs. One was dark blue and one was half yellow and half green. _

_ "Which one should I put in his food? Cocaine or heroin?" I asked eagerly. Meredy looked at the two drugs. "Hmm...well heroin could cause slowness in breath and cocaine could cause brain damage..." Meredy widened her eyes. "Wait! Why am I helping you?!" "Ooh! I know! Let's mix up BOTH drugs and see if the gets killed!" I grin. Meredy widen her eyes. "Xeena?!" "C'MON!" I laugh as I rush to the cafeteria. Meredy rushed after me. "Wait!" I turn back to give her a warm smile. "Keep up sis! Our fun togethers just begun!" I winked. Meredy looked at me surprised and blushed again. She smiled. "Okay big sis!" She giggled._

_..._

_END OF FLASHBACK:_

I chuckle at the memory. "I always pushed you around to do things I wanna do like how an older sister would..." I frowned. "But now...I think I pushed you a little too hard..." I sighed. "I did warn you that day to leave me alone since I'm always stressed because of love...but you stood by my side anyway!" I sigh again. _'I'm sorry Meredy...' I thought._ I glare at the sky. "I can't change that now! I...I have to find Jellal! That's all that's important to me right now!" I say.

I gasped and stopped seeing Erza laying on the ground completely weak as a horde of Mega Sceptile surround her. I hid behind a small monument and peeked my head out a bit. "...Is this the end of the line?" Erza asked weakly. I sadden at the sight. I couldn't help but to feel sorry for her...I mean REALLY sorry! Really REALLY SORRY!

...

"Sorry that she's too weak to fend for herself!" I chuckle. I giggle to myself as the Mega Sceptile move closer to the red headed mage. "Bye bye Erza!" I say with a wave. I then gasped seeing a dark blue spacey like sphere form around Erza pushing the Mega Sceptile back. The sphere had cleared and I widen my eyes and gasped seeing how it was Jellal who had came to Erza's aid. I gritted my teeth slightly growling. _'Ugh! NO! Why did you save her?! WHY?!' I thought. _"The way you look, you'll be lucky if you can stand up. I may be poking my nose in where it's not wanted but can I give you a hand?" Jellal asked kindly.

I felt my heart beating extremely fast out of stress and I began to sweat rapidly as my eyes watered at what I was seeing. I shrieked when Jellal helped Erza up. "Sorry..." Erza said. I then heard footsteps and turned to the side seeing a brown haired girl with red markings on her face wearing a hooker outfit concealed by a cape. I raise my eyebrow in disgust. _'What is she a Pussycat Doll?! Not even Cat Woman would go that far! My GOD!' I thought as I shook my head. _"Millianna!" Jellal said with surprise. I turn my attention back to him seeing his shocked expression. _'From the way it sounds it looks like the two of them might have history together kinda like Erza...' I thought._

I turn back to Millianna seeing the furious expression on her face. I raise an eyebrow at her and then turn back to Erza and Jellal who were still holding hands and then back to Millianna who was growling. I glare at the sight. _'OH! Now I see...since Jellal must have history with that cat girl and she see's Jellal and Erza together that must piss her off because she must think she's Jellal's lover too!' I thought. _I scan Millianna's outfit and growl slightly. _'And considering how she must be a STRIPPER she must be a part of Jellal's little "harem" since Erza and I are already competing and lusting after him...' _I sigh and pull out a sharp weapon that I had created. The blade had flickered out with a push of a button. "Well now...looks like I have to cut this pretty kitty down..." I whisper darkly as I slowly walk out from the monument.

...

Kitsuna's POV:

Lucy had summoned Virgo who appeared before us. "Are you both doing a girl on girl cheesecake photo shoot?" Virgo asked. Lucy blushed. "Girl on girl?!" I sighed. "If we were in that situation, I would be on top of YOU! I'll say that right now..." Lucy narrowed her eyes at me. "Oh! Kinda like how Jenny was on top of you during the 'Cat Ear' part of the bikini challenge..." I glare at her. "Shut up..." Lucy turned back to Virgo. "Can you whip us up some clothes?" She asked. "The two of you are charming this way..." Virgo said. I blushed and narrowed my eyes. "Don't tell me you ship LuKi..."

"You guys don't need clothes!" Natsu groaned. "Yeah!" Happy said. I turned to him. "I thought we we're 'perverts'," _SLAP! _"OW! Why did you slap me Tsuna?!" Natsu exclaimed as he put his hand on his dark red cheek. I glared at him. "THAT was for groping Lucy!" "Do you have clothes for us?" Lucy asked. Virgo pulled out two navy blue outfits. One was a one piece and another was a two piece. "Then how about these? They're trending in the Celestial Spirit World. These will have him crying in delight!" Virgo said. I smiled. "I'll take the two piece then!" "At this point anything is fine..." Lucy said.

Happy then carried Natsu up in the air. "Lucy! Tsuna! I can't wait around anymore! I'm going on ahead!" Natsu said. I look up at him. "Okay! We'll catch up with you later!" "No don't! Wait for me!" Lucy cried. I roll my eyes. "Go on ahead! We'll catch up!" Natsu then flew away with Happy. "Hey!" Lucy cried. Lucy and I dropped the blankets and changed. "What is this outfit? It's a pain to put it on..." Lucy complained. I giggled. "Good thing I chose the two piece!"

...

Lucy was now in a black leotard and thigh highs which was concealed by a navy cape like halter. I wore a navy cropped crossover top with a black bandeau underneath along with navy half pants/short shorts with black knee high boots. I had my hair in one braid which was pinned up with a black pin that matched Lucy's. "He really came up with an insane strategy this time..." Lucy groaned. "Yeah whatever..." I say. I then fly up in the air. "Hey! Where are you going?! Don't leave me!" Lucy cried. I sigh and turned to her. "Fine I'll be nice..." I rub my hair gathering Fairy Dust and threw it at Lucy who glowed a bright aura and she slowly lifted up in the air. "I'll catch up with you in a bit. I'm gonna go find a dragon!" I say. Lucy nodded. "Okay!" We then flew our separate ways.

...

RiRi's POV:

I was in my Battle Form using my cannon to blast several Mega PokeDigi's away. I had used my Fire Blast Function to blast Mega Garchomp from my path. A few more came up from behind me and I had kicked them away. I then heard the sound of grunting and glanced downward seeing a familiar black kitty who's name I forgot who was also in a Battle Form fighting with the use of a simple large red sword.

I smirk and then jumped down from where I was pointing my cannon out. "COMING THROUGH B MAN!" I say loudly. The black kitty turned to look at me with shock and stepped out the way allowing me to blast the Mega Garchomp to bits with my Laser Blast Function with my cannon. I then blasted more with my Thunder Blast Function.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

"An Interchangeable Cannon..." The black cat said. I smirked. "You impressed?" The black cat was about to answer but a horde of Mega Salamence had us surrounded. The black kitty and I stood back to back holding our weapons and we then work together to attack the few Mega's.

_BOOM/SLASH!_

"Although you are skillful I am perfectly capable of handling this situation on my own," The black cat said.

_SLASH/BOOM!_

I smirked. "Aww how cute? The Big Man thinks he can handle a big job on his own? Well that's cool because I bet I can handle more of these monsters all on my own like a Big Girl! B Man!"

_BOOM/SLASH!_

The black cat smirked back. "Is that a challenge?"

_SLASH/BOOM!_

"Maybe..." I say with a smile.

_BOOM!_

_SLASH!_

_BOOM!_

_SLASH!_

_BOOM BOOM!_

_SLASH SLASH!  
_

The two of us panted in exhaustion as more Mega's slowly surround us. "You look like you could use some rest..." The black cat said. "No way...there ani't nothing keeping this kitty down!" I snapped. "An Exceed to be precise!" The black cat said. I glare at him. "You getting smart with me B Man?!" The black cat chuckled. "I have a name if you must now," I smirk. "Alright then..."

_BOOM!_

_SLASH!_

"...What's your name?" I asked. "Pantherlily!" He said. I widen my eyes. "What the hell?!" "...Or Lily for short," Lily said. I smile. "Cool...I'm RiRi!" I say. Lily and I continued to stare into each others eyes for that moment. I don't know what came over me but after just meeting this guy I gotta say...he's really...

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

...

Garnett's POV:

I ran around through the ruble by myself completely defenseless and helpless as I had no idea what to do as more dragons kept appearing out of nowhere. "I gotta get out of here! I gotta find Ruby!" I cried. _BOOM! _I scream seeing a Mega Charizard in orange block my path in front of me as it roared in anger. I then run backwards to the other side out of fear. _BOOM! _I screamed seeing a Mega Garchomp appear before me roaring out in rage. "No! Don't eat me!" I cried as I ran to the another direction. More Mega Evolved PokeDigi's then appear in all of my directions as I kept trying to escape.

"Ah!"

"...Ah!"

"...AH!"

"...AHHHHHHH!"

I had then tripped over a piece of rubble and whimpered in pain as I saw the scrape on my leg. I gasped seeing how all three Mega Evolved PokeDigi's slowly surrounded me. "No!" I cried. I look in all directions seeing more PokeDigi's surround me. I cover my now crying eyes. "RUBY! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

I slowly opened my eyes seeing how the Mega's were blasted by a tazzing force. I glanced down seeing a large gold paw was holding me. I glanced up and gasped seeing how it was Fuse who was in his Battle Form rescued me! "Fuse..." I say. He chuckled. "You know you always knew how to attract everyone's attention," he said as he tazzed a Mega Charizard. "Huh?" I asked. "You sure caught my attention though! Since then...I couldn't stop loving you. Ha ha! Man I'm such a dirty loser! No wonder you broke up with me!" He laughed. "You...came to save me..." I say in awe. "Course I did! Just because we're not together anymore doesn't mean I still can't care about you!" Fuse said.

"Fuse..." I say. He glanced down at me and frowned. "I'm really sorry I left you for 7 years Garnett...I really am. I would have stayed by your side but I just couldn't! Fairy Tail needs me a lot more. But I understand that right now, you need Lector by your side to be with you always," he finished before he went back to blasting more Mega's. I just stared at Fuse in amazement as I blushed. _'...Oh Fuse...you don't have to apologize to me anymore...because you ALWAYS stood by my side even when you weren't there...I just didn't see it before...' I thought smiling as tears roll down my face spilling onto Fuse's paw. 'I love you...' I thought._

**R&amp;R!**


	9. The Grand Magic Games Jampack Part 4!

**Who's up for another Character Guild Card? I AM! XD**

**...**

**Name: TEMPOROLIA "MELODY" HARMONILESÀ**

**Age: 8,927**

**Magic: DRAGON SLAYER**

**Likes: HAPPINESS, STING**

**Dislikes: THE MAGIC COUNCIL, BEING "FAT"**

**Disclaimer: 'ONE "BRAZILIAN" WHO'S NOT SO PROUD OF HER OVERLY VOLUPTUOUS CURVES!' **

**Note: 'Kitsuna's senior and fellow Princess hailing from Mharoahloia. After accidentally killing her parents she runs away from her world to escape the pressure and find happiness. The second she enters Earth Land she flips over Sting of the Twin Dragon Slayers who takes her in and she soon becomes a member of Sabertooth. When found out she was a 3rd Generation Dragon Slayer Sting and Rogue were beyond amazed and the three of them were soon known as the Triplet Dragon Slayers. Soon on Melody accidentally gets pregnant with Sting and ironically gave birth to triplets who she hides for several years in order to keep Sting from experiencing the same stress she did. After Sting finds out the two of them start a family and their love for each other grows even stronger!'**

**Extra Note(Melody talking): 'TOO BIG? TOO FAT? TOO DISTRACTING?! OKAY QUIT STARING AT MY BUTT!'**

**...**

**Ha ha ha! Funny right? Which OC should I do next? Hmm...**

**...**

**This is 195-196 and a piece is the beginning of 197! ENJOY! There's lots of drama too! XD**

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

**...**

Melody's POV:

"SHADOW DRAGON ROAR!" "VOODOO DRAGON ROARRRRRRRR!" Both of our attacks blasted against the dragons but it turned out to be ineffective. I growled. "This isn't working!" I heard Rogue panting heavily and turned to him seeing the exhausted expression on his face. I rush over to his side and put a hand on his chest which seemed to have startled him a bit. "Oh no! You don't look so good Rogue! Maybe you should get some rest!" I say. "N-no...I'm fine! I can still fight!" Rogue panted. I raised an eyebrow. _'Why does he seem so nervous around me?' I thought. _"Okay but don't push yourself too hard!" I say.

"You cannot beat a dragon Melody..." One dragon said. "Neither can you Rogue!" The other dragon said. Rogue and I turned to them. "How do you know our names?!" Rogue asked. "We were ordered to spare you both as well as the kitsune Princess," The dragon said. "What? I don't get it!" I say. "It's all true..." A voice said. Rogue and I turned around and saw a creepy shadow with a light face emerge from behind us. I gasped at the sight of it and hid behind Rogue staring at the shadow in fear as it's creepy smiley gaze followed me. "Who are you?!" Rogue asked. "I'm one more possible future...I'm your shadow as well as the darkness in your heart!" The shadow said.

I frowned. "Darkness?" "SHUT UP!" Rogue shouted as he repeatedly stomped the shadow who only chuckled. "It is your destiny Rogue...you shall become king!" One dragon said. I slowly step away from Rogue. "What is that guy talking about? Rogue do you know something your not telling me?" I asked scared. Rogue turned to me. "Of course not! I don't WANT to be king! And I would never turn to the side of darkness! You know that Melody!" I turned to the dragons who fed Rogue some information and then back to the shadow who did the same and whimpered. Rogue growled and grabbed me by the shoulders. "OH C'MON! HOW LONG HAVE WE EVEN KNEW EACH OTHER?! YOU KNOW THAT I WON'T GO TO THE DARK SIDE!" He shouted. I shriek. "You're starting to scare me Rogue...stop it..."

**_"_****_The whole world...will fall...I will become KING!" A voice said. _**I gasped. "That voice again!" "Melody?!" Rogue asked. I push away from him and rush up to fly at top speed into the air. "MELODY!" I heard Rogue call. I ignore him and continue to fly over the damaged city. "Where is that voice?!" I asked. "Maybe it's the cause of all this!" **_"Come..." The voice said. _**I gasped and turned seeing a shadowy figure riding a grayish dragon with swirly scales. I flew over and land on the dragons back.

I narrowed my eyes and spotted a man facing away as he rode on the dragons head. He wore a dark outfit and his half black and half gray hair was up in a ponytail. I glared at him. "So YOUR the one behind all this! Tell me who you are!" I demanded. "It is you...you finally came..." The man said. I widen my eyes at how the voice sounded too familiar and shivered. "Wh-who are you?" I asked nervously as I requip out my crook and flail.

After a moment the man had finally turned around revealing his face. He smirked. I stared in shock seeing familiar red eyes. "...Rogue?" "...I'm not the Rogue from your timeline...I am...from the future," Future Rogue said. I widen my eyes. "The future?!" "Yes. I came from the Eclipse Gate and ordered all the dragons to massacre Earth Land, Feniechalius, and your world: Mharoahloia!" Future Rogue said. "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?! HOW COULD YOU?!" I shouted. "WHY IN THE HELL WOULD YOU TURN TO THE DARK SIDE AND DESTROY THE HAPPINESS THIS WORLD?! THIS ISN'T LIKE YOU!" Future Rogue chuckled. "This is who I am...7 years from now..."

I shook my head. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" I cried. "To be king!" Future Rogue said. "NO NO NO! THIS IS INSANITY! I...I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU...you were my best friend..." I say sadly. Future Rogue just smirked. I grew nervous. "...What about Sabertooth?! What about the three of us?! The Triplet Dragon Slayers and-" "-The Triplet Dragon Slayers of my timeline..." Future Rogue began. "...Is no more...I did what I always wanted to do. I gained a new reformed and stronger power of the light...by killing Sting!" He finished.

It was at that moment I had completely stood there frozen feeling my heart thump heavily with pain while my face darkened. I felt my body jitter with uneasiness as I dropped my crook which had slammed against the dragons back eventually slipping off and falling to the ground. "Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-" Future Rogue chuckled at how I kept on stuttering. "I know it must be tragic but it had to be done...to increase my power!" "...You bastard..." I uttered softly in distress. Future Rogue chuckled at this. "A bastard about to become king!" He laughed.

_'__Sting is going to get killed?!' I thought. _I felt my eyes water. I quickly breathe which made Future Rogue chuckle even louder. "...What happened...?" I whispered. Future Rogue stopped laughing. I stared him into the eye. "...What happened with the future me?" I asked. Future Rogue closed his eyes and smiled. "After I slaughtered Sting and claimed his power..." He began. "...I took you up on my offer!" He said. I raised an eyebrow. "...Offer?" _'He didn't kill me? Why?!' I thought. _"I offered...for you to join me in this take over to rule all worlds!" Future Rogue said.

I widen my eyes in fear feeling my heart beat rapidly which was really bad for my health. I shake my head rapidly. "No...NO! NO NO! I'D NEVER! I'D NEVER JOIN YOU! YOUR CRAZY!" Future Rogue frowned. "Unfortunately...you didn't take me up on my offer..." "OF COURSE I WOULDN'T! I KNOW BETTER THAN THAT!" I shouted. "...I was furious with you...you said that I was a monster..." Future Rogue continued. "...I did the best I could by forcing you to do my bidding and join me...it turned into a battle between us and when you lost hope as you failed against me in battle...you casted a curse!" Future Rogue said as he glanced over at my flail.

I turn to look at my flail. "A curse?" "'Vledado' if I recall..." Future Rogue said. I gasped at this. "...A word in the Mharoahloian language which means 'heart stopper' which you casted...upon yourself!" He finished. I froze again at the thought staring at Future Rogue in complete horror. To make matters worse I felt my own heart beating even faster. I completely shook and dropped my flail which fell to the ground. _'I don't believe this...I...killed myself?!' I thought. _"This...no...it can't be...' I whispered.

Future Rogue sighed. "I was in complete despair...your three children were too..." I gasped. "The Nino's?! WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM?! TELL ME!" I cry. I saw a smirk form on Future Rogue's lips. "...I put your children and I out of misery over losing you..." Future Rogue grinned evilly at me. "...BY KILLING THEM!" With that I placed my hand over my chest and sank to my knees breathing uncontrollably at his words. _'No...that's not TRUE! IT'S NOT TRUE!' I thought. _"I slaughtered them so much that I didn't even leave their own BONES behind!" Future Rogue sneered. It was then I bursted into tears.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I sobbed in my hands feeling the snot and tears sticking to my red face. "I have...no future...all my happiness...everything I love...will be gone...I won't be happy..." I sobbed. I then felt a cold hand go on my cheek. I slowly move my hands from my face and saw how Future Rogue was kneeling down across from me as he stroked my cheek. "Do not cry Melody...you won't need to anymore..." he says in a soothing voice. I sniffled. "...Eh?" Future Rogue put an arm around my waist and pulled me into a hug stroking my figure as he sniffed my hair. A tear fell from my eye as I stare in confusion. "...Rogue?" Future Rogue stroked my hair. "...From the moment I first layed eyes on you..." He began. "...I've always loved you..." I widen my eyes. "...L-love?!"

...

_FLASHBACK MANY YEARS EARLIER:_

_Rogue's POV:_

_After Sting and I fully helped Melody get adjusted to our world I agreed to go on a job with her...my biggest mistake! Melody insisted that we take a break so I simply sat on a rock under a cherry blossom tree by a waterfall while Melody skipped through the fields of flowers singing loudly. I growled completely annoyed at Melody wasn't taking this job seriously as I watched at how she gathered flowers to create something._

_I sigh. "Melody?" "YEEEEESSSSSSSSSS?!" She sang causing me to wince. "Don't you think it's time for us to get back to work?" I asked. "Sure we can...when Frosch says so!" Melody chimed. I glanced down at Frosch who was sleeping inside Melody's opened picnic basket right next to a half eaten sandwich. I narrowed my eyes at Melody. "Frosch is sleeping..." Melody giggled and ^^ smiled. "Well then, I guess we're gonna be here for a long time then!" She said before turning back to her flowers._

_"__Melody! If your gonna go on a job you should take it seriously and not get carried away!" I say. "LOOK!" Melody chimed. Melody stood up and ran over to me. "Look Rogue! Look at the pretty item I made!" I turned seeing how Melody made a flower lei. "Isn't it pretty? I made one just for you too! Try it on!" She said as she place a lei of black and red roses on my head. I gasped completely startled at the sight of it and watched as Melody put on a dark blue and pink rose lei on her head. "I have one for me too! Now were matching! Hee hee!"_

_I stared at Melody in disbelief as she continued to ^^ smile at me. "Smile Rogue!" She cooed. Instead of a smile I gave her a cold glare and grab my lei and throw it to the ground which made Melody frown. "Huh?" I turned away. "Quit acting like a child! Learn to take your job seriously and grow up already!" I snapped. After a moment of silence I heard Melody whimper. I turned and gasped seeing her with a saddened expression as she stared at the grass. '_There was an expression I thought I would never see Melody display. She almost never stops smiling!' I thought.

_"__Your...sad?" I asked. "Of course I'm sad...you don't want to wear the lei I made you..." Melody said sadly. "You shouldn't be making lei's. Your too old for that!" I say. "I may be an old lady...but I'm still a child at heart...can I help that I wanna feel young and be happy?" Melody asked. I looked at her in confusion. "...Happy?" Melody sighed. "I picked you to go on a job with me...so the two of us could be friends..." "We are!" I said. "Then how come you never smile at me? Ever since I came to this world you've been nothing but grumpy and...I'm starting to think that you don't really like me..." Melody said._

_I sighed and glance at the ground. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you..." I say. "Then prove it!" Melody said. I turn back to her seeing her bright smile. "Prove it...I want you to smile! Be happy...for me!" She said. I raise an eyebrow. She was clearly taking this way to seriously. I grew nervous. I glance at the ground and then back at Melody who continued to smile. I then glance back at the ground and brought my eyes towards the rose lei Melody made for me. I then had an idea!_

_I picked up the lei and placed it on my head and flashed Melody a smile. Melody gasped. "YAYYYYYYYYYYY! You smiled at me!" She cheered as she pulled me into a tight hug."That makes me happy!" I chuckle at that. "Good! I'm glad..." I say. I slowly pull away from her. I take the lei off my head. "Hey...put it back on!" Melody whimpered. I smile. "Nope!" I then place my lei on top of Melody's head which went on top of the other lei she had on. _

_I smiled brightly at the sight as Melody glanced up curiously at the lei. The black roses mixed with the blue ones and the red roses complemented the pink ones creating a colorful bouquet. "Ooh..." Melody admired as she touched the roses. "...I think it looks very beautiful on you...that makes me happy!" I said. Melody turned back to meet my gaze and blushed lightly. "Thank you..." She said. I blushed realizing what I just said and turned away. 'Not beautiful...I meant to say unique!" I say. Melody chuckled. "Sure you did!" I groan a bit at that._

_I watched as Melody skipped over to the edge and peered downward to get a view of something. "Rogue! Look at this!" She said. I get up and walk over to her side and glance down seeing a waterfall. "Isn't it pretty?" She admired. The waterfall splashed near some rocks and sprinkled brightly into the air when it splashed. The twinkling drips of water dripped itself on a few flowers allowing them to blossom under the sunlight. It was truly a sight to behold. I smile. "It's very nice!" I said._

_"__The water looks deep enough..." Melody said. I then heard the sound of unclipping and widen my eyes at the sight of Melody who fidgeted with her top revealing more of her breasts. _BOING! _"M-Melody! WHY ARE YOU STRIPPING?!" I shrieked. Melody gave me a confused innocent expression as she continued to work on removing her top. "Hmm? Oh! I thought we could go swimming a bit in the waterfall while we're here!" She said. I began to sweat seeing more cleavage. "B-but you need a swimsuit!" I say. Melody raised an eyebrow as her fingers found her way to the center of her top. "Swimsuit? What's a swimsuit? In my kingdom we swim in the nude with one another. Humans do that to right?"_

CLICK!

_"__NOOOOOOOOOO!" I shouted. I charged for Melody who was about to pull off her top and tackle her over the cliff accidentally. I gasped seeing how Melody and I fell down the waterfall. All I could think about was how beautiful Melody's emerald eyes sparkled under the sunlight._

SPLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH!

_..._

_I woke up wet hearing the sound of giggling and opened my eyes seeing how Melody who was also wet on top of me. Her overwhelming breasts completely almost took over the view of her face. "Melody!" I said. Melody ^^ smiled and laughed. "That was FUN! I'M SO HAPPY!" She laughed. I smiled. "Good..." Melody stopped laughing and smiled down at me. She cupped my face with her wet hands causing me to blush. "...Melody?!" Melody ^^ smiled again. _**_"Oh Rogue! I wanna stay in this world and be with you forever! I LOVE YOU!" She said._**

_I widen my eyes at her confession. _'Is this real?!' I thought. _"What did you say?" I asked. Melody giggled. "I said I wanna stay in this world and be with you, Sting, and everyone forever silly! I don't ever wanna leave!" You cooed. I smiled and sighed a bit with relief. _'That's what I thought you said...' I thought. _"Good...because seeing you happy makes me happy!" I said. Melody giggled. "You're my BEST friend!" She cooed. I gasped displaying a look of disappointment at her words and soon smiled again. "You're...my best friend too..." I said. _'Maybe this is for the best...' I thought. _"Rogue! Melody!" I heard Frosch call._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_..._

Melody's POV:

"I don't believe this...this entire time..." I say. Future Rogue continued to stroke my back. "I pretended to be happy for you and Sting together...but I couldn't fight jealousy!" He said. "I've hid in Sting's shadow to hide my feelings for you for far too long...but not anymore!" Future Rogue then squeezed the back of my head and my waist causing my to yelp. "QUIET! I don't care what timeline you are from!" He hissed. "You will join me and become MY queen! We will rule this world together and you'll go back to the future with me if things don't go well! It's your DESTINY to be with ME!" I bursted into tears. "NOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOO! DON'T!" I cry as I bang my fist on Future Rogue.

I squirmed as Future Rogue pinned me down against the dragon squeezing my wrists. "You can't fight the shadow Melody!" He barked. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted. Future Rogue then leaned down and nibbled on my neck until I could feel his teeth sinking into my skin. I sobbed. "STOP IT PLEASE!" "I love you Melody...you can't change that! Accept your fate with me!" Future Rogue said between kisses. A shake my head and do my best to lift my arms but it was no use. "STOOOOOPPPPPPPPPP!"

With that I kicked Future Rogue in the groin sending him to the head of the dragon. I slowly get up still in tears shaking my head at the information that was leaked to me: Sting being killed by Rogue, Rogue taking his power, Rogue offering me to rule alongside him, me committing suicide in the near future, Rogue killing my children, and Rogue comforting me as he confesses his love to me. It was too much to take in!

I had lost my balance and fell off of Future Rogue's dragon. I screamed not because I was falling but I was too stressed at what was to come for me in the near future. "MELODY!" I heard. I turned seeing how it was Rogue who jumped up in the air and caught me before landing perfectly on both feet in front of the dragons we were facing earlier. Rogue looked down at me worriedly as I froze in his arms. "Melody! Are you okay?!" He asked. My eyes flickered to meet his red ones. I widen them and screamed as I jump out of Rogue's arms.

"Melody! What's wrong?!" Rogue asked. I shake my head. "NO! Get away from me! YOUR A MONSTER!" I shouted. "Melody what's with you?!" Rogue asked. "Melody!" I heard. I turned seeing Sting running towards me with the kids. I gasped. "Sting!" I rush over to him and give him a big hug. Sting hugged me back. I turn back to Rogue seeing the hurt expression on his face when he looked at me. I whimper sadly.

"Momma!" I heard. "We found your stuff!" I heard. I turned to my sons seeing how Lector Jr. and Ryo held my crook and flail. I pull away from Sting and kneel to their level. "Oh thank you! You boys are so sweet!" I say as I kiss they're cheeks. "Melody I saw what happened...why did you call Rogue a monster?" Sting asked. I stood up and turned to him and back at Rogue. "Well...I..."

_ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!_

I yelped and quickly hugged Sting out of fear. I glanced up seeing how a dragon had came over and conversed with the other two dragons Rogue and I were facing and decided to join forces. I stare in horror at the sight and glared at Sting. "You brought him HERE?!" Sting chuckled. "You think it's funny?!" I exclaimed. I raise my hand up to slap him but Sting grabbed my arm. "It doesn't matter what anyone says! We're all partners!" He said. I raise an eyebrow. "Eh?" Sting turned to Rogue and then back at me. "Let's show em the power of the Triplet Dragons guys!" He said. Rogue and I turned to each other for that moment and nodded. We smiled at Sting. "Sure!" "We wanna help too!" Weis said. "Yeah!" Lector Jr. and Ryo said. I smiled at them. "Sure you can!"

All of us then got in position standing back to back as well smile at each other. Sting gave me a wink causing me to blush. I was happy seeing how the Triplet Dragons were working together once more along with three extra triplets. I had almost forgot about my fear of Rogue. But I then realized that if we worked together to make things right, we can overcome and avoid a horrible future! "Where are you? Where are you? Tell me!" I heard a voice cry. I turned seeing a beautiful purple haired woman in a green and white dress running through the fields of the ruble. "Is that your voice I'm hearing Erik? Please tell me! I need to hear it!" The woman said. I smiled knowing who she was talking about. _'A voice huh? Don't worry! I know you'll find him!' I thought._

...

Xeena's POV:

"Jellal!" Millianna said angrily. _'I bet she's accusing Jellal of cheating or something!' I thought. _"Millianna!" Jellal said surprised. I turn to him. _'And now he's caught with the act!' I thought. _Erza took her hand away from him. "Wait Millianna!" Erza said slowly getting up. "It's okay Erza..." Jellal said. "No it isn't!" Erza said. Millianna continued to growl. "I've forgiven Jellal!" Erza said to Millianna. I raise an eyebrow. "Forgive him for cheating?" I whispered. "Why protect Jellal? He killed Simon!" Millianna exclaimed.

I tilt my head in confusion. _'Killed? Who's Simon?' I thought. '...I'm starting to think that the stripper kitty is not confronting Jellal for cheating or love reasons...' _"Hmm..." I pondered quietly. "I don't forgive him! I never will! I'M GOING TO KILL JELLAL!" Millianna shouted. My ears twitched widely hearing this as I widen my eyes.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I had jumped out from hiding and stood in front of Jellal surprising everyone. "Xeena!" He said. "Xeena?" Erza asked in confusion. "Who are you?" Millianna asked curiously. I glared at her. "Listen Hoe in Boots!" **(Me: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH! BURNED! DX XD) **"I won't let you lay a finger on Jellal! You wanna touch him you'll have to get past me!" I snapped. Millianna growled. "MEOW! This has nothing to do with you! Stay out of this! I'll kill Jellal!" "Touch Jellal I'll KILL YOU!" I shout as my God Slayer Magic aura surrounds my body.

I felt Jellal's hand on my shoulder which calmed me down. I turn to him. "Jellal?" "Xeena, please don't trouble yourself by doing this for me," He said. "I have a reason too Jellal!" I say. "Mommy!" I heard. We each turn seeing Hope running over towards us. She waved and smile. "I've finally found you!" She sang happily. I stare at her in disbelief. "Who's that little girl?" Millianna asked. "It's Hope!" Erza said. I sigh not caring and turned back to Jellal. "Like I said, I have a reason why I should always protect you!" I say. "I already said it's okay! Please don't do this because of me..." Jellal said.

I glare at him. "NO! I DON'T WANNA HEAR ANYMORE!" I shouted. Jellal widen his eyes. "Xeena?!" "I'm so sick of you feeling so sorry for yourself for all those 'sins' you committed! It wasn't all you! And even if it was you gotta look over the past and head towards the future and move on!" I exclaim. "But I caused suffering to many people...including the ones I care about..." Jellal said directing his gaze to Erza. "I committed so many sins...I don't even deserve to live..." He said. I clench my fist and growl at his. "IT DOESN'T MATTER!" I shouted. Jellal gasped. "I worry about you because I care about you too much for you to think this way about yourself!" I cry out as I grab Jellal's hands and squeeze them.

Jellal slightly blushed looking at me completely surprised. "What are you...saying?" He asked. I bit my lip and felt my hands shake but I didn't care! I shake my head. "No! No! I don't care anymore! I'm NOT holding this back! It's been too long!" I cry. "What's been too long?" Jellal asked. I grab his shoulders and squeezed them tightly. "I LOVE YOU JELLAL!" I shouted creating an echo.

With that I immediately crash my lips against Jellal's shoving my tongue in his mouth. I heard shocked gasps from Millianna, Erza, and Hope but I didn't care! I was really kissing Jellal! I continue to swish my tongue in Jellal's mouth allowing it to dance on top of his warm tongue as I massage my lips against his. I sigh with relief feeling relaxed at my confession and moan with delight. _'He's a GREAT kisser! Just how I anticipated!' I thought._ I opened my one eye seeing Erza who stared completely hurt at the sight. I smile in the kiss. _'YES! That's right Erza! I'm kissing Jellal and YOUR NOT! So get your life and do something with yourself because Jellal and I are about to start a family together raising hope!' I thought. _I then close my eyes and went back to making out with Jellal._ 'You might as well kill yourself since I have true love and you're never gonna get love! Jellal loves ME!' I thought happily._

Jellal placed his hands on my shoulders and slowly broke us apart staring down at the ground. I smirk and turn to Erza and teasingly licked Jellal's saliva off my lips which I knew for a fact got her jealous. "Xeena..." Jellal said. I turn to him and smile. "Yes Jellal?" I asked. "Forgive me..." He said. "But with how things are for me right now...I don't think I'm ready to love..." Jellal said sadly. I widen my eyes. "WHAT?! NOT READY FOR LOVE?!" 'Sorry..." Jellal said quietly. I stood there frozen not knowing what to do. _'He's not ready for love...I don't believe in that...this could only mean ONE THING!' I thought._

"I know why..." I say quietly. I glared at Erza. "It's because of YOU isn't it?!" Erza raised an eyebrow. "...Me?" I then pulled out my long scarlet red blade that had Erza's name in Japanese letters, a large evil grin on my face. "I'll kill you myself ERZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I charged for Erza who stared at me in complete fear as I pointed my blade in her direction. "NO! ERZY!" Millianna cried. "DON'T DO IT!" Jellal exclaimed. I ignored them and laughed crazily as I continue. "No! Stop it Mommy!" Hope cried out sadly. I laugh at Erza's look of horror. "DIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

_TWACK!_

I gasped feeling a tight rubbery rope tie around my leg as I was quickly yanked down into the ground and fell with a loud _THUD! _I then saw how my scarlet red knife had stabbed into the ground landing next to Erza's foot. I widen my eyes seeing how a orangey cat pawed bondage like rope slowly made it's way around me and constricted my body. "AH!" I cried. "MEOW! Bad bad kitty!" Millianna growled. I growl back at her. "I'M NOT A CAT YOU STUPID SLUT!" "Please calm down! You have no need for retaliation!" Erza said calmly. I directed my glare back to her. "YOU-WILL-DIE!" I shouted.

With that I stretched out my hair strands and wrapped them tightly around Erza's neck and began to choke her. "NOOOOO!" Millianna screamed. I laughed watching Erza sink to the ground as she began to cough loudly gasping for air as she did her best to pull my hair locks off her neck. I smirked seeing several veins pop. "I'LL SNAP YOUR NECK OPEN!" "LEAVE HER ALONE PLEASE!" Hope cried. "SHUT UP HOPE!" I laughed. "WHEN YOU GROW UP AND FIND WOMEN LIKE THESE AFTER YOUR MAN THEN YOU'LL UNDERSTAND! YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!"

_CHOP!_

I widen my eyes completely stunned as my mind went completely blank when I saw how Jellal used my own blade to chop off the locks off my hair releasing Erza from choking. _'He...cut my hair?' I thought. _Erza coughed gaining air in her lungs. Jellal rushed to her side and joined hands with her. "Erza, are you alright?" He asked. "I'm fine..." Erza said. "NOOO!" I cried. The two of them turned to me. I shake my head not believing what was happening. "NO! NO! NO! This can't happen! I-" I turned to the side seeing Kitsuna's parents Titania and Djinn in spirit giving me expressions of disapproval.

Djinn pointed at the remaining hair locks I had on my short hair. "Look!" He said. I glanced over at my hair tips and gasped seeing them flash from white to red. "...No..." I whisper. "I'm...changing?" I whispered. _'No...the devils blood and the devils mind! It's still running through my veins!' I thought. 'I...haven't changed...I failed the gods wish! That's why I couldn't have true love!' _"Good that you finally see it..." Titania said. "If you keep this up you will revert back into a Devil Sage Fox...you've greatly disappointed us and Kitsuna would be as well..." Djinn said.

I turned back to them. "NO! Please! I can change!" I cry. Djinn then turned around and faded away. "Please!" I cried. I turned to Titania who shook her head and looked as if she was about to cry before she disappeared. "Titania please! I'M SORRY!" I cried out. "It's okay...you're just merely confused with your emotions..." Erza said sadly. I glared at her. "BE QUIET! I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU!" Erza looked at me confused with my outburst. More tears rolled down my eyes. "You think you're so perfect and you could have Jellal all for yourself?! HELL NO BITCH! YOUR A FREAKING MARY SUE AND YOUR A CUNT SKANK LIKE EVERYONE ELSE IN YOUR WHORE FILLED GUILD!" I shouted. Erza looked at me sadly at this. "JUST GO TO HELL TITANIA!" I add. I spit at her face. Erza didn't even remove it as she continued to stare at me with pity.

"THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF YOU!" Jellal shouted back. I cried even more seeing his angered expression, something that he would never show to me. "JELLAL I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" I cry. "YOU DON'T NEED ERZA! SHE'S A BIMBO WHO THINK SHE KNOWS EVERYTHING WHEN SHE'S REALLY JUST A WHORE! DON'T YOU SEE HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU JELLAL?!" I shriek. "PLEASE! JUST LOVE ME BACK! LOVE MY CHILD! WE'LL START A FAMILY-!" "-I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!" Jellal shouted. "DON'T YOU SEE THAT YOUR SCARING YOUR CHILD?!" I turned and gasped seeing Hope drenched in tears as she hid behind Millianna's leg. My eyes softened. "...Hope?" She sniffled. "Your scarring me mommy. Don't hurt that nice lady! She did nothing wrong!"

_'__She did nothing wrong!'_

_'__She did nothing wrong!'_

_'__She did nothing wrong!'_

_'__Nothing wrong!'_

_'__Nothing wrong!'_

_'__Nothing!'_

_'__Nothing!' _

_'__Nothing!'_

My face created a blank expression. "Hope...yes she did...she took my love away from me! The one thing that keeps us Sage Foxes alive and happy! I have to kill her..." "Xeena...you've succumbed to the darkness which I believe is a bad influence on me..." Jellal said sadly. I gasped at his words. "I don't even know what to even think of you anymore..." He said. "I THINK YOU SHOULD LOVE ME!" I blurt out. Jellal looked at me surprised. "I EVEN HAVE OUR ENTIRE WEDDING PLANNED OUT!" I say. "Wedding?" Jellal asked. I nodded. "YES! OUR OWN PRIVATE WEDDING!" "Ultear...she can wed us..." I sniffed. "And...Meredy and Hope can be flower girls and we'll be happy forever saving the world as lovers! ISN'T THAT GREAT?!" I cried.

Jellal stared at the ground and shook his head. "This is all happening so fast..." "HELL YEAH IT IS JELLAL!" I shouted. I bursted into more tears. "THAT'S THE POWER OF TRUE LOVE!" I cried. "That's not true love! Your just crazy!" Millianna said. I glared at her. "SHUT UP!" "YOUR A GROWN WOMAN COSPLAYING AS A STRIPPERIFIC TIGGER! HOW DO YOU FEEL?!" Millianna pouted. "ME?! But your cosplaying as a kitty kitsune!" "I AM a kitsune you IDIOT! AND KITTY KITSUNES DON'T EXIST!" I shouted.

"You have to calm down," Erza said. I glare at her. "ERZA SCARLET! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screamed. Erza winced looking at me with shock. "YOU SHOULD BE DEAD! AND IF YOU WERE JELLAL WOULD LOVE ME!" I begin to sob again. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAUULLLLLLLLLTTTTTTTTTTT!" I close my eyes and continue to sob as Erza looks at me with pity again. "...Why can't I have true love?" "Oh Mommy..." Hope said sadly. I sniffled. "Lovvvvvvvvveeeeeeee!" I felt a hand slowly stroke my cheek and knew that it was from Erza who continued to feel pity on me. "Get the hell off of me! You don't care about my feelings!" I sniffled. "I do..." Erza said.

"Now that 'crazy' is out of the way...I WILL KILL JELLAL!" Millianna barked. "NOOO! DON'T!" I cry out. "No killing!" Hope cried. Erza stood up. "That won't solve anything!" "Are you saying I should forgive him? Your wrong!" Millianna snapped. "That's true..." A voice said. I opened my eyes seeing Ultear with an evil smile on her face which was kind of soothing to me because I haven't seen that look in 7 years. I sobbed as Ultear walked towards us. "Ultearrrrr! Sweet, sweet Ultearrrrr!" I cry out. Ultear looked down at me. "TELL JELLAL THAT HE AND I ARE MEANT FOR EACH OTHER! PLEASE! I'M DESPERATE!" I scream.

Ultear gave me a sorry smile. "You poor thing..." "Make Jellal love me...please?" I shriek. Ultear turned to the others completely ignoring my pleas. "In the first place your grude against Jellal is misplaced," Ultear said. "Who are you?" Millianna asked. Ultear smirked. "I'm the woman who manipulated Jellal from the shadows," she said. "Stop it Ultear!" Erza said. "That's the kind of woman I am..." Ultear said darkly. She sighed. "It doesn't work for me...no matter how long I play on being the side of justice...I'm just corrupt at heart!"

"Did something happen?" Jellal asked. "Not especially. More importantly this is no time to stand around and chat. The Mega Evolved PokeDigi's are still crawling out of the woodwork! Let's split up and beat them!" Ultear said as she began to walk forward. "Also kitty cat..." She began. She turned to Millianna. "I'm the one who murdered Simon and I'm the one who ordered the Tower of Heaven built! If you want to hold that grudge against me, survive!" She said. Millianna stared in shock as Ultear walked away calmly waving. "ULTEAR WAIT! MAKE JELLAL LOVE ME! I'LL DO ANYTHING!" I cry out. "Hope...drag Xeena back to Meredy and don't let her out of your sight!" Ultear ordered. Hope nodded. "Okay Aunt Ulti!" She said. I widen my eyes. "WHAT?!" Hope then began to drag me by the pieces of rope that was still tied to my body. The others just stared at me. "NO! NO! ULTEAR!" I call. Ultear chuckled and waved. "You'll find true love some day..." She sang.

I watched as the confused Millianna departed away leaving Erza and Jellal alone together as they resumed their fight with the Mega Evolutions of Latios and Latias with Mega Charizard X and Y as backup. "There are too many of them!" Erza said as she sliced a Charizard. "Complaining is unusual for you Erza..." Jellal said as he blew up more Charizard. "It's not a complaint!" Erza said. "That's fine..." Jellal said calmly. Erza turned to him seeing his smile. "With the two of us together...we'll fight to the very end!" Jellal said. I gasped seeing how Erza was blushing before the two of them worked together to fight alongside each other.

A flow of hot tears roll down my heated face as Hope continued to drag me. "I want her d-d-d-dead...Jellal is m-m-mine..." I sniffled. "No he's not Mommy! I think your acting crazy because that lady is nice!" Hope said. I shrieked at this. "IS THIS REALLY HAPPENING?!" I cry out. "DOES JELLAL NOT LOVE ME?! WHY ERZA?! WHY HER!" I cry out. I saw how the locks of my hair kept fading from white to red and red to white and sometimes it flickered from yellow to orange to red orange. _'What am I becoming? I'm...not a Devil Sage Fox...I'm an Angel Fox...wishing death upon someone who ruined everything for me...' I thought sadly. _I then thought of the few words that were said to me.

_'__You've succumbed to the darkness!'_

_'__She did nothing wrong!'_

_'__That's not true love! You're just crazy!'_

_'__You'll find true love someday!'_

_'__Someday...'_

_'__Someday...'_

_'__Someday...'_

_'__Someday...'_

I shut my eyes shaking my head as I continue to sob. "IT'S-NOT FAIIRRRRRR!"

...

Hope eventually untied me later on and saw how I made no attempt to run back to Jellal as I felt that it didn't matter right now because he had Erza with him and I would look stupid if I went back there. Hope and I had found Meredy who had surprisingly hugged me as she was worried. She asked about Jellal and Ultear and I completely lied saying that I never saw them. Meredy questioned the tears in my eyes but I brush her off.

The three of us had ran through the ruble and spotted Juvia near a horde of Mega Garchomp. "Juvia!" Meredy cried. Juvia turned to us. "Meredy! Xeena!" We make our way over to her. I stayed quiet allowing Meredy to do the talking. "Have you seen Ultear? I got separated from her!" Meredy said. "I haven't seen her..." Juvia said. "LOOK OUT!" Hope cried. We turned seeing some Mega Garchomp come near us as it used Dragon Pulse. All I did was pick up Hope not making an effort to dodge.

I then felt a muscular body wrap around us and tackle us to the ground allowing the Dragon Pulse to miss. I saw how it was Gray who saved us. I groan seeing how the Dragon Pulse missed me. I felt Gray's hand on my butt. I roughly push Gray off of me and stood up. "Hey pal! HANDS OFF!" Gray glared at me. "Is that the thanks I get?!" I turn away from him and glanced over at Juvia who was rubbing her butt. I raise an eyebrow. "Stop touching yourself!" "Gray touched Juvia's butt!" Juvia squealed. I shake my head at her. "Your sad..." "Leave her alone Mommy!" Hope said. I turn to her and smack her hard behind the head. "OWWW!" She cried. "ZIP IT! And if I see you cry I spank you in front of everyone! GOT IT!?" I shouted. Hope's eyes watered as she sniffled. "Mommy...why?!"

I smirk in triumph seeing her saddened distressed expression. I quickly wipe my smirk away. _'Why was I smiling?!' I thought. _I saw how the tips of my hair turned a little deep yellow. "This is the battleground!" A man named Lyon exclaimed as he continued to fight the Mega Garchomp. I saw Gray turned to Juvia. "Juvia...I want to tell you something..." He said. Juvia blushed and stood up anticipating his words. "W-what is it?!" "It's nothing important..." Gray said. "It must be important!" Juvia chimed. I rolled my eyes. "I can already tell this involves a huge misunderstanding..." Meredy said. I say nothing.

Meredy turned to me. "Hmm? Xeena? Who dyed your hair yellow?" She asked. "The devil did..." I say. This caused Hope to shriek in fear. Meredy frowned and looked at me in confusion. "Huh?" "JUVIAAAA!" I heard Lyon shout. I glare at him. "Oh will you SHUT UP?! I HAVE SENSITIVE EARS!" Juvia turned around seeing a Mega Garchomp charging up a Dragon Pulse from it's mouth which blasted towards her. I stare with complete boredom not making a move. Hope turned to me. "Mommy do something!" She cried. "Hush!" I whisper to her.

In a matter of seconds Gray pushed Juvia out of the way only to take the hit of the Dragon Pulse directly in the chest. I widen my eyes as Hope and Meredy gasp. As Gray slowly falls back the horde of Mega Garchomp all use Dragon Rage at once which blasted several holes in Gray's body.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

I stare in complete shock seeing how one Mega Garchomp had used Dragon Rush which went through Gray's head causing blood to pop out from his brain as he fell back. I saw Juvia's look of horror when Gray had fell to the ground. "NO!" Juvia and Hope cried. "GRAAAAAAAYYYYYY!" Lyon screamed. I walked over to Juvia's side staring at the dead corpse of Gray as Lyon called out for a girl named Chelia who is said to heal. Hope sobbed at the sight of Gray's blood was all over his head as I continue to stare. "It went...right through his head..." Meredy sniffled. I studied the corpse. _'Gray Fullbuster...Ice Make Wizard of Fairy Tail...likes stripping...dislikes Juvia...and is incapable of getting Jellal for me...making him...useless!' I thought simply._

I continue to hear Meredy, Hope, and Juvia weep and mourn about Gray while Lyon continued to call out for Chelia. I stare down at Gray's corpse and smirk. "And so Gray Fullbuster had a great fall..." I began. Everyone stopped weeping and turned to me. "Xeena?" Meredy asked. "Wh-what are you saying?" Juvia sniffled. My grin grew wider as my hair tips turned a deep orange. "Poor Gray...he was so young..." It was then at that moment I began to snicker. I soon bursted out with laughter. I couldn't believe what I was doing! But I couldn't care less! I cackled like a hyena baring my fangs. Juvia, Meredy, and Hope stared at me in disbelief as I continued to laugh.

"XEENA!" Meredy yelled. "OH SHUT UP!" I laughed. "Jellal doesn't love me, we're all gonna die! SO WHAT'S THE POINT!? GRAY'S GONE, SOON IT WILL BE NOTHING NEW!" I laughed. "HOW COULD YOU?!" Juvia weeped. "You're mean Mommy!" Hope sobbed. I then out of nowhere stomped on Gray's corpse crushing the bone of his skull with the heel of my boot with a loud _SNAP!_ "STOP!" Juvia cried. I laugh at her face. "Shut up Juvia! You're a victim just like me! Jellal never loved me and Gray never loved YOU! All loveless heart emptied men die in the end! HA HAAAAAAAA!"

"XEENA WHY?!" Meredy cried. I do nothing but laugh as Hope hid behind Meredy now in complete fear of me. Meredy quickly picked her up and backed away from me as she continued to cry. "I don't even KNOW you anymore!" She said. I laughed and continued to stomp and smash Gray's skull with the heel of my boot ignoring Juvia's pleas and cry's.

"YOU BITCH!" I heard. I turned around and at that second I was greeted by a heavy punch in the face by Lyon causing me to receive a nosebleed and a broken tooth. I fall back against the ground lying next to Gray's corpse. Lyon then kicked me in the stomach out of anger and continued to beat me up repeatedly ignoring Hope and Meredy's pleas and cry's to stop. I sigh. _'Oh well...at least Jellal's not here to see all this...he would think I'm CRAZY!' I thought._I saw how my hair tips turned a deep red orange. _'I think the change...is starting!' I thought. _I smile.

**R&amp;R!**


	10. The Grand Magic Games Jampack Part 5!

**Here's the next Guild Card!**

**...**

**Name: KRESTELA "KARDASHIA" KERI-DRAGION**

**Age: 8,927**

**Magic: MIC CONTROL**

**Likes: SINGING, EDO-NATSU**

**Dislikes: EDO-ERZA**

**Disclaimer: 'AUSTRALIAN SINGERS ARE SEXY!' **

**Note: 'Kitsuna's kindhearted Edolas counterpart. She's a proper accented Wairy who also ran away from her kingdom who soon came to be Edolas' famous idols as well as being a member of the Dark Guild Fairy Tail. After witnessing her manager getting killed by Erza Knightwalker she meets the timid and shy Natsu Dragion and grows feelings for him at first glance eventually leading to marriage and also the birth of baby Tsuna who Kardashia names after her Earthland counterpart!'**

**Extra Note(Kardashia talking): 'HEE HEE! I'M AN ACE SINGER AND AN ACE A COOK WHICH MEANS WIFE INCASE YOU WERE WONDERING!'**

**...**

**Bet you all forgot about Kardashia huh? But then again I did mention her in an early chap of this sequel! Okay anyways lets get to it with the chap!**

**...**

**This is the rest of 197-198! ENJOY!**

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

**...**

Melody's POV:

We each had continued fighting against the tree dragons. I saw how Levia kept taunting Rogue who was fighting near me which got me worried. "Rogue give up and come with me!" Levia said. "I refuse!" Rogue exclaimed as he jumped and dodged out of the way. I frowned at the sight. "...Rogue..." I say sadly.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

I turned seeing the kids fighting with Sting as they were able to inflict damage onto the dragons. I smiled. _'That's right! They're fighting so I'm gonna fight too!' I thought. _I then rush over to Sting's side to help attack Scissor Runner and Dark Razor. Sting unleashed a blast of light while I release a sonic sound wave from my mouth. Our kids support with their light sound attacks. "How tough is this son of a bitch?!" Sting shouted. "Ha ha...'bitch'!" Lector Jr. quoted. "Dragons a bitch alright!" Weis laughed. "Bitch bitch bitch!" Ryo sang. An irk mark appears on my head as I glared at Sting. "What did I say about cursing around the kids?!" I snapped. "Melody is this really the time to be talking about that?!" Sting asked. "UGH! YOUR SETTING A BAD EXAMPLE FOR THEM! I WANT OUR KIDS TO GROW UP TO BE GOOD LITTLE BOYS NOT SAILOR MOUTHED WHITE MEN!" I shouted. Sting glared at me. "MELODY I'M NOT WHITE!" He shouted back.

"Capture the Princess!" I heard. "I WON'T LET YOU TOUCH HER!" I heard. Sting and I turned seeing Rogue using his strength to kept the dragon away from me. "Wow! As soon as the dragon mentions you Rogue goes nuts!" Sting said. I frown sadly and blushed. "Yeah..." _'It's because he loves me...' I thought. _I then watched as the three dragons quarrel and I knew this was the perfect time to strike. "Rogue! Melody! Now!" Sting said quickly. The three of us got in position while the children watched. Sting and Rogue brought their hands together to gather up light and dark energy while I grab my wrist with one hand bringing it to my face level. With that same hand I make a 'V' with my two fingers keeping it inches from my parted lips which gathered up orange energy with the sound of my voice.

"Oooooooh...ahhhhhhh..." The children admired. I saw Sting smirk seeing how he was impressing the kids while I rolled my eyes. Finally Sting, Rogue, and I released our energy and blasted it at the dragons. The smoke slowly filled the surroundings. "I'm getting bored!" Scissor Runner said. "Let's finish this now!" Levia said. Out of nowhere Dark Razor then blasted Sting away. I cry out for him. "STING!" "DADDY!" The children cried. I then watched as Levia whacked them away. "NINO'S!" I cried.

"Get her!" I heard. I screamed the second I was grabbed by the head by Scissor Runner. He then raised me up in the air like a trophy while I scream in agony when his claws dug into my neck. "We've got the Princess!" Scissor Runner said. "The king will be very pleased!" Dark Razor said. "MELODY!" Rogue cried. "Rogue! I'm done trying to reason with you! Like it or not, you're coming with me!" Levia said. "But what do you want with Melody?!" Rogue asked. "We are just simply following orders by bringing them to you...King!" Scissor Runner said. Rogue looked nervous. "NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE KING...put Melody down!" Scissor Runne snickered and then squeezed my head causing me to scream out from the pain as tears fall from my eyes. "ROOOGUEEE!"

...

Normal POV:

**AT THIS MOMENT...ULTEAR MILKOVICH CASTS LAST AGES WHICH REVERSES THE ENTIRE WORLDS TIME ONLY BY ONE MINUTE. LITTLE DID SHE KNOW WHAT GREAT SHE DID AND WHAT SACRIFICE SHE HAD MADE...**

Xeena's POV:

I felt a muscular body wrap around us and tackle us to the ground allowing the Dragon Pulse to miss. I saw how it was Gray who saved us. I groan seeing how the Dragon Pulse missed me. I felt Gray's hand on my butt. I roughly push Gray off of me and stood up. "Hey pal! HANDS OFF!" Gray glared at me. "Is that the thanks I get?!" I turn away from him and glanced over at Juvia who was rubbing her butt. I raise an eyebrow. "Stop touching yourself!" "Gray touched Juvia's butt!" Juvia squealed. I shake my head at her. "Your sad..." "Leave her alone Mommy!" Hope said. I turn to her and smack her hard behind the head. "Noooo! You hit me again!" She cried. "Again?! What are you talking about?!" I asked.

I saw Gray turned to Juvia. "Juvia...I want to tell you something..." He said. At that moment I saw visions. The first vision I saw Gray being blasted in the chest and head by Mega Garchomp and then a vision of me practically dancing on Gray's corpse laughing about his death while Meredy, Hope, and Juvia cry out. The last vision I saw was Lyon beating me up as I smile watching my hair tips turn almost red. "What was that just now?" Lyon asked. He turned to me. "I...beat up a woman?" "Why is it that I'm gonna get killed?" Gray said.

I turn to him. _'Now I see...Ultear must have casted Last Ages and sent the world back in time...' I thought. _I felt everyone's eyes on me. Gray had backed away while Lyon growled at me. "Why were you...dancing on my body? Were you smashing my skull?!" Gray asked. "I see it too! Gray gets killed, Xeena laughs about it and Lyon beats her up!" Juvia stated. "I see it I see it!" Hope said jumping up and down. "But why Xeena? Why would you do that?" Meredy asked. I make a small glare. _'These aren't visions...this really happened before...but times have changed and now the memory stays in all of us...' I thought. 'I may have went overboard because of my feelings for Jellal...and in turn it must have corrupted my mind...and I would have went back to being a Devil Sage...' _I turned to Meredy and Hope who gave me confused expressions. _'But worst of all I scared and disappointed the people I care most about betraying their trust and causing them not to love me...something I can't live without...' I thought._

"Xeena? Why would you laugh if Gray was killed?" Meredy asked. _'Okay...I have one priority right now: deny...deny...deny...EVERYTHING!' I thought. _I smiled at her and then at Gray. "Would I kill you?" I asked. Gray raised an eyebrow. "Well...gee I don't know...aren't you a member of an Independent Guild?" He asked. "But I saw a vision of this woman beating on you Gray!" Lyon said. I chuckled. "Don't be silly! Gray is my friend!" "Kitsuna's your friend...I barely know you..." Gray said. I chuckle again. "Silly boy! Of course we're friends!" "I saw you...laugh at Gray's murder!" Juvia said.

I turned to her smirking. "Tell me Juvia is your brain made out of water too? Because I think these delusions are flooding your mind!" Juvia glared at me causing me to cackle again. "I'm NOT laughing!" She said. I stop laughing and turned to Meredy who gave me a troubled expression. I smile. "Why the long face sweetie?" "Everyone says that they saw you laughing at Gray when he died and your denying it!" She said. "What are you saying?" I asked. Meredy frowned. "I'm saying...I'm not sure that I believe you..." She said.

I smirk placing a hand on my hip. "Meredy...is my hair red like a devils or white like an angels?" I asked. "...White..." Meredy said quietly. "Meaning that I'm good right? A holy being!" I say. Meredy nodded. "...Yes..." I slowly walk towards her bringing my arms opened. "Thank you Meredy..." I had brought her to a hug bringing her face to my breasts. Meredy blushed as I stroked her wavy pink hair. "Thank you Meredy...I knew you'd see right through me!" I say. "Just like true sisters...right?" I asked. Meredy looked up at me a bit. "...Sisters?" I stare at Meredy lovingly as I brought my hand to her soft cheek and stroke it. I blush at the sight of Meredy's curious expression in her green eyes which reminded me of the way she looked at me when she was a young toddler after Ultear had found her.

I brush some of Meredy's bangs from my eyes. "...Meredy my cute and beautiful little sister..." I whisper. This made Meredy blush even more. "...Beautiful?" She asked. I kissed her cheek and brought her face back to my breasts and slowly stroke her. I turned back to Juvia, Gray, and Lyon who gave me troubled looks. I glared at them. "Nothing to see here! Just to sisters cuddling!" I say. I turn back to Meredy and continue to play with her hair. Meredy frowned. "...Xeena! Wait! I'm starting to think-" "-That you're my true and beautiful sister who trusts me...I feel the same way about you!" I interrupted. I then hug her tightly. "Xeena..." Meredy said. I smiled. "...Have I ever let you down?" "...Yes..." I heard. I glance over seeing Hope who was behind us whispered that answer to me. I give her a strong glare doing my best to fend off her guilty stare. _'Hope...QUIET!' I thought. _

"Whatever! Just getting a vision of my death is too creepy!" Gray said. Meredy pulled away from me. "The Mega Garchomp...appear from over there!" A horde of Mega Garchomp then jump out and charge up their Dragon Pulse. They were about to blast but Gray and Lyon quickly deflected it with their ice. "I wonder who did that just now..." Gray said. I sigh. _'Thank you Ultear, for giving me another chance to allow my sister to trust me...' I thought as I turn to Meredy. _I turned to Hope who assisted Gray and Lyon in battle using her Flame Goddess Magic. _'I'm not sure about my daughter though...'_

...

Melody's POV:

There was a mysterious force in the world that I was feeling...like a vision from one minute into the future! I saw a vision of Scissor Runner squeezing my head as well as the other two dragons whacking away Sting and our children...I couldn't let that happen. I jumped up in the air with Sting making a 'C' shape with my fingers pressing it to my lips and using the sound of my voice to release a crushing sound wave at Dark Razor while Sting blasted him with his Holy Ray. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE! GRAB THAT PRINCESS!" Levia shouted. My three kids jumped up in the air in front of him gathering a orangey light mix. "DON'T TOUCH OUR MOMMY!"

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Levia was then blasted. "Bullseye!" Ryo cheered. He then high fived with Lector Jr. and Weis. "UGH! ROGUE COME OUT!" Dark Razor shouted. At that, Rogue had jumped out of his shadow and launched a surprise attack on Dark Razor blasting him to the side.

...

Kitsuna's POV:

As I continued fighting with Laxus and Wendy I saw a vision from one minute into the future! This allowed each of us to see right through Zirconis' true intentions as we begin to throw out our strongest attacks although it wasn't strong enough to take out Zirconis entirely. And...I was starting to regret leaving Lucy behind in the pile of rubble. "Everyone!" I heard. We each stopped and turned seeing Lucy run towards us.

I smile. "Oh thank goodness you're okay! I was starting to get worried about you!" I said. Lucy nodded. "I'm fine...and...Flare says 'hi'," she said. I raised an eyebrow. "Flare? She's here? Where is she?" "It's kinda hard to explain...and she I also heard her mumbling how she wanted hair care secrets from you," Lucy said. I blushed. "Hair care secrets from me?! If there's anyone who should be asking about hair secrets it should be me!" I chuckle.

"That aside...what are you holding Lucy?" Mirajane asked. Lucy showed us a book. "Oh that's right! This is a memo pad from the future me saying that if the portal in this time is destroyed, the Eclispe portal in the future will cease to exist! This will recreate everything!" Lucy explained. "And that means Rogue won't have any means to come back to our timeline...but is it possible to stop what's already happened?" Hisui asked. "Then that means the dragons will disappear from our time!" Happy said. "It's worth a shot!" Carla said. "There's one problem...how do we destroy a structure like that?" Arcadios asked as we each turned to the Portal. "It won't be an easy job..."

I smirked and cracked my knuckles. "Hello? We're Fairy Tail Wizards! Breaking stuff and causing havoc is our speciality!" "...Hell! WE could take over the world!" I laughed. Everyone sweatdropped. "Should have known..." Lucy said. Mirajane giggled. "...You won't take over the country right?" Hisui asked. I giggled. "Of course not, Pretty Princess!" I winked. "We have to do this!" Lucy said. "And I have to keep a promise to my future self!" I smiled at her and nodded in agreement. "Just say the command white girl I'll do whatever you want!" "...Thank you!" Lucy said.

"...But you don't have to do anything..." She said. A question mark pops to my head. "...HEH?" "Let's use all of our magic power to destroy the portal!" Lucy said. "Right!" Yukino said. The two of them then toss their keys into the air. I gasped and smiled. _'It's the Beautiful White Girl Magic again! YAYYYYYYY!' I thought._ Yukino and Lucy join hands as the keys had glowed.

_"__Open..."_

_"__...The 12 Gates..."_

_"__...ZODIAC!"_

All of the 12 Celestial Spirits were summoned once more. "Aww don't cry Tsuna..." Mirajane said. She was currently hugging me as she patted my back as I sobbed on her shoulder. "...It's so BEAUTIFUL!" I squeal. I cried out making Arcadios and Hisui sweatdrop as Lucy and Yukino continued. "Everyone please!" Lucy said. I turn back and watched as all Celestial Spirits flew towards the Eclipse Portal and used all their power to destroy it...

...

The smoke and light had cleared and we saw the Celestial Spirits had disappeared and the Eclipse Portal was still in one piece. "We didn't even make a dent!" Lucy cried. "It didn't work...?" I ask sadly. "Oh no! Not even white the power of white girls?!" Kar whimpered. "It's made out of magnanium alloy which is highly resistant to magic," Arcadios explained. "Yes...but even so..." Lucy began.

"Mommy! Mommy! Shooting star!" Kar chimed. I sigh. "This isn't the time to be making wishes!" "I'm not Mommy I'm not! But look at how BIG it is...it's like Mr. Sun!" Kar said. I raise an eyebrow. "...Mr. Sun?" My ears then twitched when I felt a massive heat coming near. I turned around and gasped seeing a giant flaming ball raining down towards us. "GET AWAY FROM THE PORTAL!" Happy cried. I turned to Hisui. "Princess!" I grab Hisui's hand startling her. "C'MON!" I exclaim as I run off with her with everyone following us.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

The impact of the explosion had blew Lucy who was the last to get away from the portal while the rest of us got low and stayed in place away from the explosion. I had hugged Hisui close to me while Arcadios sheltered the both of us. I sigh with relief seeing how Mirajane held Kar protectively in her arms as she closed her eyes from the impact. Hisui turned to me. "Thank you...for protecting me..." She said. I smiled at her. "Of course..."

The smoke had then cleared and we each got up seeing how a dragon managed to destroy the portal from the crash. I also saw how Natsu was on top of a knocked out Future Rogue. "DADDY! YAY!" Kar cheered. "The portal is destroyed!" Happy chimed. "Natsu!" Lucy and I smile. "What happens now?" Hisui asked. "History...will return to normal!" Carla said. This caused Motherglare to begin glowing and slowly all the dragons, the Mega Evolved PokeDigi's, and Future Rogue had all disappeared...

...

Melody's POV:

The dragons out of nowhere slowly began to disappear. "WE DID IT!" My children cheer. "...Did we?" Sting asked. "Um...I don't know..." I say nervously. Rogue sighed. "Pathetic huh? Makes me sick of hearing the term 'Dragon Slayer..." "It just goes to show how strong dragons are...and Acnologia is probably stronger than them..." Sting said. "Daddy?" Weis asked. "Did we win?" Lector Jr. asked. Sting smiled and patted each of their heads. My ear twitched. _'Dragon Slayer...Cobra!' I thought. _I closed my eyes and activated my Sound Magic.

_"__Cobra!" I say mentally. _**_"This isn't satisfying..." Cobra said. "Some Dragon Slayers we turned out to be..." _**_"Aww, don't beat yourself up over that Erik!" I say. _**_"What the hell?! How do you know my name?!" Cobra exclaimed. _**_"I knew you had a real good reason to right...so you can live on hearing the voice of your friend..." I explain. _The Sound Connection had grew silent for that moment as Cobra had said nothing. _"...Cobra?" I asked worriedly. _**_"...You got me..." Cobra said. _**

_"__...Tell me...do you...love her?" I asked curiously. _**_"None of your damn business!" Cobra hissed. _**My ear twitched. _"Yeesh! Don't sink your teeth in a tigers ass you meanie! That's no way to talk to a friend!" I exclaim. _**_"...We're not friends!" Cobra snapped. _**I frowned. _"Eh?!" _**_"I'm a cold hard criminal get it?! Why in the hell do I need a reason to have friends?!" Cobra asked. _**_"It doesn't matter who you are Erik! Everybody needs a friend! We...can make this work!" I say. _**_"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Cobra shouted. _**I frown again.

_"__I'm sorry...but...even if you're a bad guy...I still think that on the inside your someone with a big heart. You just have a hard time letting it out...like with your friend who's voice your trying to hear!" I say with a smile. _**_"...You're something else Lady...I wish other's would see it that way..." Cobra said. _**I smile brightly. _"You DO have a heart!" _**_"Shut up!" Cobra snapped. _**I sigh. _"...So...can we still be friends?" _**_"I told you already Lady! I don't need friends!" Cobra said. _**I whimper and pout. _"Please be my friend!" _

I heard Cobra groan. **_"Look...I have to get back to prison..." _**I raised an eyebrow at how he said it so casually. **_"I'll see you around..." _**_"No wait! Will you at least follow me on Instagram?!" I asked quickly. _The Sound Connection had died as Cobra had left. I opened my eyes slightly sighing. _'I can't manage to keep ONE friend that I make...' I thought. _I then heard a beep from my iphone. I dig in my top and pull out my iphone and go to Instgram only to see I got a follow from _'Poison_Voice' _who was none other than Cobra from the Oracion Seis. I smile and click the 'follow' button on his page. _'Yeah we'll keep in touch!' I thought._

"Won won..." I heard. I turned to Rogue who gave Sting and I a warm smile. "...We protected our comrades!" He said. "Yeah!" I nodded.

"HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPP!"

We each turned seeing RiRi who was back in her regular form run towards us in complete tears. "RiRi what happened?" I asked. "Are you okay?" Sting asked. "COME WITH ME NOW!" RiRi exclaimed.

...

RiRi had lead us all to a crushed building. A half illuminated dragon lyed on the ground. We concluded that Club Dragon had been destroyed. "Such destruction!" Rogue said. "Damn...that's too bad...I was thinking we could all come to the club to celebrate," Sting said. I smacked the back of his head. "OW!" He cried. "No cursing around the kids!" I warn. Sting groaned as he rubbed his head. "Whatever..." "Wow! Look at that smashed building Daddy! Did you do that?" Lector Jr. asked curiously. "I wanna smash too!" Ryo laughed as he kicked a piece of rubble of the building. "Stop that!" I say to him. "MY NIGHTCLUB...MY SOCIAL LIFE...ALL GONE!" RiRi cried.

RiRi then took the moment to weep. I stare at the destroyed nightclub. Sting smiled. "Maybe this is for the best Melody...now you can spend time with the family!" He said. "Club Dragon...destroyed...by ACTUAL dragons!" I say. Everyone turned to me. "Melody?" RiRi asked. I out of nowhere began to burst out laughing. "YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?!" RiRi shouted. I ignore her and continue to laugh making tears fall out from my eyes. Sting sweatdropped. "I don't get it...what's funny?" He asked. "Sting? Rogue?" I asked. I grab both of their hands receiving confused expressions from them and smile as tears fall from my eyes. "...Right now...I couldn't be happier!"

Sting and Rogue smiled at me. "I'm happy too..." Sting said. He then gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Me too!" Rogue said. He then leaned close to me which got me nervous only to give me a hug. I blush at the somewhat awkward gesture and remembered Future Rogue's love confession. _'Rogue...is this how you really feel about me?' I thought. _I turn back to RiRi who continued sobbing while my children comfort her. "ISN'T ANYONE GONNA HELP ME BUILD A NEW NIGHTCLUB?!"

...

Kitsuna's POV:

_DISTANT DREAM:_

_"__I found her! There she is!" I say pointing to Lucy who stood alone in the golden grasslands. Natsu smiled. "Hey! Lucy!" He called. Lucy turned to us. I chuckle. "What are YOU doing by YOURSELF?!" "Get over here!" Natsu said. Lucy just stared at us curiously. "We're all here!" Happy chimed. "It doesn't count as 'all' if your not with us!" Fuse said. I saw tears slowly form in Lucy's eyes. I smirk. "Your not gonna cry now are ya?" Lucy just stood their._

_I watched as Natsu ran towards her. I groan rolling my eyes as I smile and run after him. Natsu and I bring our hands out for Lucy to take. "Come on! The adventure continues!" Natsu said. I laugh. "Yeah c'mon white girl! Roll with us!" Lucy bursted into tears as she smiled. "Okay!" Lucy takes both of our hands. Natsu and I smile as we led her up the hills to the others while Fuse and Happy fly around to follow us. Now that Lucy was with us we were all finally at peace..._

_..._

_PRESENT DAY:_

"Tears..." I heard Lucy say. I turned to her seeing how she was crying as her memo pad disappears. "Lucy?" I asked. The second Lucy turned to me she gave me a tight hug. I look at her in confusion. "Thank you...for being there with me this whole time..." She said. I smile at her. _'Your welcome...I'm just glad this world is safe...' I thought. _I look up at the sky. _'And Feniechalius and Mharoahloia too!' _I turn back to Lucy who continued to hug me. I bursted out laughing. Lucy pulls away and looks at me confused. "Huh?" "What are you talking about white girl?! I didn't do NOTHING! Go hug someone else!" I cackle. Lucy sweatdropped. "You are UNBELIEVABLE! YOU KNOW THAT?!" I stop laughing and smile pulling Lucy into a hug again. "...I know..."

I opened my now crying eyes and smiled seeing my parents in spirit smiling at me. "You saved all worlds...I'm proud..." Titania said. "But I didn't do much of anything..." I whispered. "Nonsense...you are a true Queen!" Djinn said. "He's not wrong..." A voice said. I turned and widen my eyes seeing two other God spirits from Melody's kingdom. One of them was Cleopatra. "Now way! You're Melody's parents!" I say. "Indeed...we also wanna thank you from preventing this tragedy!" Cleopatra said. "Yes thank you...and please give our daughter our regards," The father said. "And tell her...that we've forgiven her!" He added. With that Melody's parents and my parents disappear. I raise an eyebrow. "Forgive her? But...for what?"

**R&amp;R! Stay tuned for Grand Magic Ball!**


	11. The Grand Ball!

**Here's the next Guild Card!**

**...**

**Name: XEENA**

**Age: 8,927**

**Magic: GOD SLAYER**

**Likes: JELLAL**

**Dislikes: ERZA**

**Disclaimer: 'SHE'S LOOKING FOR LOVE AND VENGEANCE ON HER "ENEMIES" IN ALL THE WRONG PLACES...' **

**Note: 'A natural born Sage Fox gifted with God Slaying Magic. Raised in the Sage Fox Mountains which Kitsuna once lied about being a part of, Xeena lived her happy days with her loving parents and her clan who one day got slaughtered by Ultear who recruited Xeena into the Dark Guild: Grimoire Heart causing the Sage Foxes to be almost extinct. As a former member of the Eight Kin of Purgatory she met Zancrow who she secretly hated which eventually lead to the birth of Hope. After meeting Kitsuna and making a deal with her parents Xeena realizes the meaning of life and love and changes her ways forming the Independent Guild: Crime Sorcerer. She meets and falls in love with Jellal and eventually discovers the history he and Erza have together which eventually leads to the one sided rivalry with Erza and others can now question whether if she is good or evil...'**

**Extra Note(Xeena talking): 'SCREW TITANIA! JELLAL IS MINE! I DON'T CARE WHAT ANYONE SAYS! I...LOVE HIM! I NEVER EXPERIENCED TRUE LOVE BEFORE...I...NEED IT TO LIVE...'**

**...**

**Yeah...this one was horrible...only 2 more Guild Cards to go! And then one future one in the further arcs! ;)**

**...**

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

**...**

Kitsuna's POV:

Several days later, Hisui being the sweethearted Princess I knew and love invited all of us to her castle. Each of us were currently in our dressing rooms getting fitted and styled. I wore a tight sparkly deep green one shoulder dress that had double slits on each side that went up to my hips, black heels, and gold jewelry which included a golden like crownpiece that wrapped around my head. My teal hair was styled in a one sided spiral curled ponytail. I was currently styling Kar's hair as she sat down in front of a mirror wearing a strapless blue dress with flats. "I'm gonna be the prettiest girl of the party!" Kar squealed. I giggled. "Yes you are!" Kar glanced at the makeup table. "Hmm...I want the lipstick!" She said as she picked up a bright pink tube of lipstick.

I chuckle. "Unless if you want to look like Nicki Minaj I suggest you put that down," I said. "I like Nicki Minaj!" Kar chimed as she brought the lipstick towards her lips. I narrow my eyes at her. "Put it down Kar! You're wearing lipgloss!" Kar whimpered and set the lipstick tube down and picked up a red shiny tube of lipgloss and applied it to her lips as I finally finished tying her hair. "There! You look pretty!" I say. "Thank you Mommy! I love you!" Kar said. I smile and kiss her cheek. "Love you too!"

I heard the sound of a sigh. I turned around seeing Yukino in a mint green dress frowning at the sight of herself. I smirk. "What's wrong Cinderella? Did you lose a glass slipper?" "Do I really have to wear these clothes?" Yukino asked. "Yeah! And they look great on you!" Lucy said happily. "You look lovely, Yukino!" Mirajane admired. "Mira! I need a hand over here!" Lisanna cried. I turned to her seeing how she was having a tough time pinning the back of her corset. I smile. _'Good thing I'm not wearing one of those poofy nonsenses...I'm not trying to give myself back problems with those corsets!' I thought. _I watched as Lisanna tried to fit herself into the corset only to fall over in the closet. "Lisanna!" Mirajane and Lucy cry. The two of them then run over to help her up. "Ow..." Lisanna whimpered. _'Mmm...I rest my case...' I thought._

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**Fuse and Happy: The Grand Ball!**

The atmosphere was amazing! The castle was full of citizens, Fenie's, Mharaoh's, as well as all the guilds that participated in the Grand Magic Games. There was fancy food and wine everywhere on tables. I saw how all my sisters were conversing with Melody's sisters. My eyes fell to Fuse who wore a blue suit as he held hands with Garnett who was in a deep red dress. With them were the two redheads Ruby and Seika. I smirked. _'Way to go Fuse! I knew you'd get her back!' I thought. _"Wow!" Wendy admired. I blushed. "It's weird how I finally get to visit Hisui's castle after she visited mine...it's hard to believe that was so many years ago..."

"Hey! You came!" Elfman said. I turned to him and spotted everyone else. "You're late!" Cana laughed as she held up a bottle of alcohol. She turned to me. "Tsunaaaa!Have a drink with me sexy!" I sweatdropped. "Drunk already?" Gray chuckled. "I know. And it's only been 5 minutes!" "Yo! Tsuna!" I heard. I turned to the side seeing Soul Eater Evans in a black suit standing with Maka who was in a black dress. I smile. "Oh hey Soul! Hey Maka!" I greeted. Lucy widen her eyes. "Soul! Maka! I didn't summon you!" Maka smiled at her. "The Princess requested for Soul to play piano at the party. I hope that's okay with you," She said. "How does Hisui know you?!" Lucy exclaimed. Soul sighed as he walked over to the piano. "C'mon Lucy, don't freak out in public...it's not cool..."

With that Soul then began to play on the piano. I giggled as Lucy stared at him completely dumbfounded but nonetheless impressed at his piano playing skills. Erza walked up to us carrying a glass of wine. "Over here. All the other guild members have gathered too!" I smiled. "Ooh! Erza! You look good!" Erza smiled at me. "Thank you!" "Hey, Natsu's not with you?" Gray asked. "I don't think I've seen him!" Gajeel said.

I shrug. "Well no matter..." I swag walk over to Erza in a bit of an exaggerated fashion and brought my hand out towards her. "May I have this dance, Erza Strawberry?" Erza raised an eyebrow staring at me for that moment. She set her wineglass down and took my hand. "Of course..." The second we joined hands everyone around us sweatdropped as we danced together towards the dancefloor. "YOU BOTH DO REALIZE THAT YOU'RE BOTH GIRLS RIGHT?!" Lucy called.

As I danced with Erza I spotted three little blonde haired boys with tiger ears running around the castle holding chicken wings in their hands. "Oh no please! No running!" I heard a Spanish voice say. I couldn't detect where it was coming from. I smiled at the sight of the boys. _'Wow! They look just like Sting! I wonder if they're his nephews...' I thought. _One of the boys then stopped running and ogled at the sight of Kagura's dress before making a perverted grin. I raise an eyebrow. _'I don't like that look in his eye...' I thought. _"Kitsuna?" Erza asked. I turn to her. "Excuse me for a minute," She said. I smile. "Oh that's cool! I was gonna go look for Natsu anyway!" I pull away from Erza. "I'll see you in a bit!"

...

Melody's POV:

I walked around in the castle wearing my peach strapless dress which was short and tight in the front and long in the back along with some heels and I had my hair completely straighten. I growled and a kept pulling my dress down doing my best not to flash anyone. I blush at the thought. _'Sting next time, I'M picking the dress because CLEARLY you only wanted me to wear this curve hugging nightmare for your lusty, fanservicy delights!' I thought._

I smiled finally spotting Millianna standing to the side in a yellow dress frowning. I rush over to her side. "Millianna! Oh Millianna! Thank goodness!" I grab her hands and squeeze them. "How are you feeling?" I asked. Millianna continued to stare at the ground. I look into her eyes. "Millianna! I want you to know that I'm sorry for allowing that woman to touch you like that! Please find it in your heart to forgive me because I still want to be your friend!" I cry. Millianna said nothing. I grew worried. "Millianna! Please talk to me!" I cried. "...I'm not mad at you..." Millianna said quietly. I tilted my head. "...Eh?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I quickly turn to the sound of the scream and gasped seeing how Ryo had lifted up Kagura's dress grinning at the sight of her black panties. I stare at him in disbelief. "RYO! NO!" I rush over to his side and give him a large smack on the head. "Oww..." He cried. "Don't embarrass me! You don't look up her skirt EVER! Now apologize!" I exclaim. Ryo turned to Kagura. "Sorry..." Kagura glared at me. "Is this your child?" I grew nervous at her intimidating expression and blushed. "Um...well..." _'Oh what's the use! Now I'll never get Kagura to be my friend...' I thought._

"Speak up! Don't be rude! Answer me!" Kagura snapped. My ears twitched. "Yes...he is my son..." I say nervously. Kagura then kneeled down to pick up Ryo and held him in her arms. "He's wonderful...can I keep him?" She asked. I stare in shock seeing how Kagura was blushing at the sight of Ryo who grabbed her breast and played with it. "...Keep him?" I asked confused. "I...I just want a little brother..." Kagura said sadly. I frowned. "Kagura..." _'She maybe all strict but on the inside...I feel like she just needs someone to hug her and make her feel happy...' I thought._

I was about to say something but Erza had walked over. "How are your injuries Kagura?" She asked. "I could ask you the same," Kagura said. "Erza, hello!" I greeted nervously. Erza smiled at me. "Hello, Melody are you well?" I smiled. "Yes I am. Thank you!" _'Wow! She's really kind!' I thought. _Erza smiled at the sight of Ryo and then turned to me. "Is that your baby?" She asked. She slowly took Ryo from Kagura making her frown. I smile. "Yes...well one of them anyway..." Erza hugged Ryo to her chest. "He's adorable!" She said. "Thank you!" I said. Ryo traced the outline of Erza's chest and smiled. "Boobies! Let me see em!" He said as he opened the top of Erza's dress ogling her breasts. I gasped seeing this as Erza and Kagura stared in shock as Ryo dug his hands inside of the dress exploring. I facepalm feeling embarrassed again. "Ryo..." I whimpered.

Erza chuckled and set Ryo down. "He's just a boy!" She laughed as Ryo walked past me. I glare at him. "Yeah...just a BOY!" I growl as I hit Ryo's bottom hard. "OW!" Ryo cried. "Be quiet! Go find your brothers and go stay with your father RIGHT NOW!" I scold. Ryo whimpered as he kept his hands on his red butt and scurried away. Erza chuckled. "Must be hard to be a mother!" I turn back to her. "It is...so much work and so many mouths to feed..." I sigh. "Tell me...was Minerva holding your children against you?" Erza asked. I widen my eyes. "How did you know?" Erza closed her eyes. "I see...so that's why you were unable to heal Millianna or Kagura on the battlefield...she was blackmailing you!" She said.

I frowned. "And all I wanted was to be her friend...I don't know why she was so mean to me when I always looked up to her. She...she was my idol..." I say sadly. "It's fine...it's over now. You're children are safe and happy once more!" Erza said. I heard the sound of chuckling and turned around seeing Lector Jr., Weis, and Ryo enjoying their time with Sting. I smile. "Yeah...thank you!" I say turning back to Erza. She smiled at me and then at Kagura. "The three of us have been through a lot..." She brought a hand out. "...But can we each come out of it as friends?" She asked. I smile brightly and take Erza's hand. "Yes! I'd love to be your friend! Let's all be friends Erza!" I say happily.

Erza nodded and turned to Kagura. "How about you Kagura?" She asked. I turn to her. "Will you be our friend too?" I asked. "I decline!" Kagura said. Erza and I look at her confused. Kagura blushed. "I was hoping you would both become like sisters..." She said. I tilted my head. "Sisters?" "Well who knew? You're actually really cute!" Erza chuckled. I look at her in confusion. "Cute?" Erza turned to me. "You too! I like tigers!" She said. With that she hugged both Kagura and I bringing our faces to her breasts. I blushed. "Wow! You have a REALLY large chest..." I jumped a bit feeling Erza stroke the side of my hips. "You have a really well endowed figure. And a big butt too! Sting must be very happy!" She said. I sweatdrop and narrow my eyes as I blushed even further. "He sure is..." "Tell me, did Sting by you that dress?" Erza asked. I sweatdrop even more. "He sure did...UGH!" I then pulled the front of my dress down.

I then heard the sound of scoffing. I pulled away from Erza and we each turned to Millianna who was still frowning. "Millianna, how long are you gonna mope around?" Erza asked. I frowned. "Is she mad at me?" I asked. Erza smiled. "I know what to do!" I widen my eyes seeing Erza pulling out Happy, Carla, and Lily from her cleavage, presenting them to Millianna. "Lots of kitty cats!" Millianna squealed. She then went to play with the the Exceeds. I smile. "You made her happy! Thank you Erza!" I say. I was then glomped by none other than Millianna who was wagging her tail. "Melody! Turn into a kitty!" She cooed as she made a :3 face. I chuckle and hug Millianna. "I'll do whatever you want as long as it makes you happy!" "YAYYYYYYY!" Millianna squealed.

...

After awhile I walked away and got lost in the crowd trying to look for somebody to talk to. I felt a hand on the side of my hip. I blush and turn away. "Don't try to seduce me! Your not getting nothing because I'm keeping my legs closed tonight Sting!" Sting had turned me to face him. "Don't be silly Mel!" He said with a kind smile. Sting picked up a sparkly bottle of wine and several wine glasses. "C'mon! Let's find Kitsuna and Natsu so we can all toast to friendship!" He said. I stare in shock. "A drink? A toast to friendship?" I ask with a smile. Sting ^^ smiled. "Yeah!" He then turned to the side. "Hey! I think we might find him over there!"

Sting walked over to a dinner table where we saw a familiar black haired guy. I followed him. "Hey Sting, have you seen the boys? I hope they're not causing trouble!" I say. Sting ignored me and smiled brightly at the black haired guy. "Natsu! Tsuna! Have a drink with me!" He sang. My worried expression turned into a smile when I saw how social and kind Sting was acting. Lector jumped out of nowhere. "C'mon guys!" He cheered. The black haired man had turned around revealing that it was Gajeel who munched on a piece of chicken. "Salamander ani't here...and Tsuna...I don't know where she is!" Gajeel said.

Sting displayed a disappointed but funny expression. "Huh? And I was thinking we could make a toast to friendship..." "Looks like your plan didn't work," Lector said. "Fro thinks so too!" Frosch said. I chuckled and rubbed Sting's shoulder. "That's okay! But until then..." I walked past Gajeel and grin at the sight of the food on the table. "...I have a hot date with this hot spicy chicken!" I say as I pick up two drumsticks. I stick both of them in my mouth. I pulled them out revealing the bones. I glance at the other foods on the plate. "Oooohhh! They have taco's too!" I drop the bones on the floor and gathered three taco's and stuffed them down my throat. Sting, Gajeel, Lector, and Frosch had all sweatdropped at my behavior.

"Ooh! Cheese fries!" I dipped my french fry in the cheese dip and bite it. I then dipped the fry again. "Hey! You just double dipped!" Gajeel exclaimed. I turned to him. "Ididwhat?OhsorryIdidn'tmeanit!" I say with food in my mouth. A chunk of pre chewed cheesefries then fall out of my mouth and landed next to Gajeel's foot. Lector and Frosch had backed away as Gajeel gave me a look of disgust. "Well...I guess the cheese fry dip is all mine now!" I say as I grab the entire bowl of cheese fries. I stick my hand in the cheese and lick it like Pooh Bear sucking the honey off his paw. I moan as I lick the cheese off my hand. "Mmmm...so good..." I purred. "You're just like Kitsuna eating like that!" Gajeel said. I slurped the cheese out of the bowl and then stuffed my mouth with the fries. "So GOOD!" I turn back to the food table. "Now for the main COURSE!"

Sting facepalmed. "Melody! Stop stuffing your ass!" I glare at him flashing the strawberries with ice cream in my mouth. "Leave my ass alone! Stop calling me fat!" "I wouldn't have to call you fat if you would just stop eating!" Sting said. "Leave me alone! Stop calling me fat! All you ever do is shame me and make me feel bad you bully! Stop making fun of me and let me enjoy!" I cry out. Sting chuckled at this. I blushed. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

RiRi then walked over to us wearing a yellow dress. "Have you guys seen Lily? I miss em!" She said. Lector raised an eyebrow. "You miss him?" "Hey Melody! Don't look now but I see Kitsuna over there!" She said. I turn to the side. "Huh? You do? Where?" I asked looking around.

...

Kitsuna's POV:

I walked around the ballroom alone as I was trying my hardest to look for Natsu who was nowhere to be found. "Kitsuna!" I heard. I turned to the side a bit seeing Melody with Sting both calling out for me. "Over here!" Sting called. I blushed and quickly turned to speed walk away. "Kitsuna wait!" I heard Melody cry. I then heard her footsteps. I grew nervous and walked even faster. My foot then got caught in my dress and I slowly began to fall over. I widen my eyes. _'Oh no!' I thought._

_CLUTCH!_

A hand had grab mine just in time before I had fallen to the floor. The hand had hoisted me up to my feet. I turned slowly seeing how it was Melody who was holding my hand. She gave me a kind smile. "Hi!" She said. I blushed glancing down at the floor. "Oh...hi..." I say nervously. Melody tugged on my arm making me turn to her. She slowly lead me to the other side of the ballroom. "Come with me!" She said sweetly. I look at her confused. "Um...ok...but...to where?" I ask.

Melody just giggled and slowly lead me all the way back to where Sting, Gajeel, and the Exceeds were. "Okay Sting! I got her!" Melody said. Sting smiled. "Great!" "What's going on?" I ask quietly. Sting turned to me. "Have a drink with us Tsuna!" I raise an eyebrow. "A drink? But...why with me?" Melody smiled. "Because we like you! Now let's have some wine together!" "I don't know..." I said. Melody frowned. "...Why were you avoiding me just a minute ago?" "...I wasn't..." I said. "Don't act silly! I know you were!" Melody cried. I blushed a bit. "No...I really wasn't. I just-" "-Please! Just tell me what's the matter. I can help you!" Melody offered.

I sighed and faced her. "Look...for someone like me..." I began. "No you know what? I'm not perfect," I said. "But of course! Nobody is!" Melody said. "I know but listen...I can be often sassy, loud, obnoxious, and crazy...but ever since I met you...you really made an impact on me," I said. "How?" Melody asked. I blushed even more and turned to the side. "Like the first time we met face to face...I...found you kinda...intimidating...and I never feel that about anyone because they're usually intimidated by me..." Melody widen her eyes. "You find me intimidating?!" I blushed even further. "Yeah...because you really put me in my place that day...when you called me a 'kid' and all..." Melody frowned sadly. "Oh..." There was then a moment of silence and Sting kept turning to each of us looking completely awkward as he tried to get our attention flashing the wine glasses in our faces. He eventually gave up...

_CLUTCH!_

I looked at Melody surprised as she quickly grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "I wanna put all that behind us and start all over with you!" She said. I stare at her in confusion. "Huh?" Melody giggled and gave me a cute little smile. "Kitsuna...I want to be your friend!" "Really?" I asked. Melody nodded. "Yes! Yes! Let's be friends! Best friends!" "Princesa Mejores Amigos Para Siempre!" She added. **(Me: 'Best Princess Friends Forever!) (Me: Forgive me if that's not the actual translation...)**

I slowly smile back at Melody and grab her hand. "Yeah! Of course I'll be you're best friend!" "I know our kingdoms are still rivals but..." Melody began. "...We can make this work!" I finished. I giggle with Melody seeing how each of both of our sisters had each joined hands declaring each others friendship. Sting ^^ smiled. "OKAY! Now that we got that settled-" "-I want to get to know you more!" Melody interrupted. Sting widen his eyes. "HUH?!"

...

"Wow really? You saw me on TV that day I became famous?" I asked. Melody nodded. "Yes! You were my biggest inspiration to begin my own singing career! And I really wanted to do it so I could meet you!" Melody frowned. "But that was when you instantly disappeared to Tenrou Island..." I frowned. "Oh...yeah...sorry..." "I'm sorry to hear about your backstory! To think you grew up tormented by others and not knowing you were a daughter of gods all these years just so your parents could protect you!" Melody said. I smile a bit at her. "Sounds like growing up a daughter of gods isn't easy either...I cannot believe you were sealed in a tomb for 3,000 years! I can't imagine that!" Melody sighed. "I guess neither of us are perfect..." I sighed. "Yeah..."

"Now then!" Sting interrupted. He shoved wine glasses in both of our hands. "Let's have a drink!" Melody glared at him. "You don't have to be rude Sting!" I chuckled. "It's okay!" I turn to him. "Sting? Can we be friends too?" Sting smiled at me. "Of course Tsuna! Now let's have a drink together!" He said. I chuckle again. "Sure..." Sting was about to pour the wine in my cup but Rogue walked over. "Rios!" Gajeel said. "It's Rogue..." Rogue said. "Do you know about the guy who came from the future?" Gajeel asked. Rogue sighed. "Yeah I do. Even though he's me, it's pathetic..." I heard Melody let out a small whimper. I turn to her seeing her make a sadden expression. I tilt my head. "Hm?" Melody shook her head and said nothing.

"But I'm not gonna become that guy ever!" Rogue said. "Fro thinks so too!" Frosch chimed. Gajeel grinned at him while Melody and I smile. I turn back to Sting. "So, how about that drink?" Sting nodded eagerly. "Of course!" He then turned to Gajeel. "I'll make do with you too! Let's have a drink!" Gajeel glared at him. "You know, your outright rude!" "He just has no social graces so please become friends with him!" Lector pleaded.

...

Melody's POV:

"He actually seems cheerful!" I heard Orga say. "I have no memory of Sting being like this," Rufus added. I smiled hearing this and I agreed. Sting became a changed man full of life, kindness, and heart and I couldn't be happier by what I was seeing! I watched as Sting poured wine in Gajeel and Kitsuna's glasses. He then filled our own cups and the four of us clinked glasses. "A toast to friendship between fairies and tigers!" Sting declared. After a moment of silence Sting began to chuckle and soon after Kitsuna joined him. Gajeel and I just smile.

I heard the sounds of footsteps and we each then turn seeing Yukino, Mirajane, and Lucy all behind us staring. We each stare back. "Look it's Blanco! She's come home!" I say. "Yukino!" Frosch chimed. "I'm...sorry..." Yukino said quietly. She quickly turned to walk away. "Wait!" Sting called. Yukino then stopped in place. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were here," Sting began. "Master and his daughter have disappeared..." Yukino said nothing. "We're going to start over! We're gonna remake Sabertooth from the ground up!"

Finally Yukino turned to us. "We we're um...far from kind to you...but I wanna make a guild that treasures it's members!" Sting said. Yukino frowned. "And why are you telling me this?" "Because we love and miss you Blanco! We're sorry..." I say sadly. Out of nowhere Yukino had flashed me a glare which made Kitsuna's ears twitch. "STOP IT! STOP CALLING ME THAT! YOU ALWAYS BOTHER ME!" Yukino shouted. At that, Kitsuna had then cackled out laughing like a hyena while everyone in the ballroom widen their eyes at Yukino's behavior. I just stared completely stunned.

"Melody! Your nothing but rude, pushy, and disrespectful! And I HATE it when you puke in my car!" Yukino yelled. "WHAT?!" Kitsuna laughed. "HA HA HA HAHHHHH!" As Kitsuna continued to laugh I stared at Yukino. "Your not pushing me around ANYMORE! I'M A WOMAN! YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! AND THAT'S THAT!" Yukino finished. I frowned. "Oh Yukino..."

I pull Yukino into a hug. "You stood up to me! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" Everyone else anime falled. Yukino widen her eyes. "Wha?" I grab her hands. "We're gonna be better best friends for now on! Now come back to Sabertooth with us!" I say. "Ridiculous!" I heard. We each turned seeing Kagura and the rest of the Mermaid Heel girls. "Yukino's life belongs to me...RIGHT?!" She asked turning to me. My ears twitch. "Um..." "She's joining Mermaid Heel and I'll brook no objections!" Kagura stated.

...

Normal POV:

The members of Sabertooth had each widen their eyes. "WHAT?!" Yukino and Melody freaked out seeing Sting charge up to Kagura. "You're drunk!" "Shut up! Yukino belongs to Mermaid!" Kagura shouted. The two of them then growled at each other. Melody stepped in between them pushing Sting back a bit. "No! No! Don't fight with her Sting! I just became friends with Kagura!" She cried. Sting glared at her. "Are you saying you want to give Yukino up to her?!"

"WAIT!" They heard. They each turned seeing Erza, Elfman, Lucy, Kitsuna, Gray, Juvia, and Lisanna on the other side. "We can't stay silent in this matter either!" Erza stated. "That's a man!" Elfman smiled. "That's right! The way things have been going it's natural for her to join our guild!" Lucy said. "For real! Having another white girl around will make this fanfic more interesting!" Kitsuna stated. "Yeah!" Gray agreed. "Juvia doesn't need anymore competition!" Juvia said. "We have similar characteristics but..." Lisanna began. "Short white hair...little sister personality..." Romeo stated. "And they're both white!" Kitsuna added.

Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and Quatro Cerberus then decided to get in on the rivalry. Soon the entire guild got in a huge brawl wrecking the entire castle. At one point Melody grabbed Rogue's hand and lead him away from the ballroom to the hallway...

...

Melody's POV:

I frowned sadly looking out the window feeling nervous as Rogue stared at me curiously as to what was on my mind. "Melody..." He said. "...Yes?" I answer. "Is there something you want to talk about?" Rogue asked. I whimper as my ears droop. I grew more nervous. "If there's something bothering you, you can talk to me about it...I'm always here for my comrades!" He said. I bit my lip letting out a shriek as I squeeze my hand. "Melody?" Rogue asked.

I make a sharp turn to him as a tear falls from my face. I grab a hold of Rogue's shoulders and pull him close to me allowing our lips to make contact. I felt Rogue gasp in the kiss but I wrap my hands around his neck to prevent him from pulling away. After a moment I pull away from Rogue who stared at me completely stunned. I began to sob. "...Melody...why?" He asked. I sniffled. "I...I like you...but I love Sting..." Rogue gasped. "What?!"

"When I flew away from you on the battlefield...I met you...from the future!" I cried. "He said that you loved me!" I said. Rogue just stared at me now speechless as he didn't know what to say next. "Melody I-" "-I thought you deserved an answer because I never knew you felt this way about me and I feel guilty for not telling you my feelings!" I sob. "But...I thought you have feelings for Sting!" Rogue said. "I do! I love him but..." I sniffle. "...But those years you've been with me, by my side to support my children being their father...I just couldn't help it because I was so happy being with you everyday when I felt that Sting and I were drifting apart...and it was so heartwarming so I liked you!" I admit. "I'm...sorry!" I then took the moment to cry into my hands as Rogue stared at me.

Rogue slowly removed my hands from my face showing me his warm smile. "Do you love Sting?" "I do! More than anything!" I cry. "Does he make you happy?" Rogue asked. "He does!" I nodded. "Then be with him and love him. Don't let my feelings for you get in the way of that!" He said. "Rogue why are you saying this?" I sniffle. Rouge placed a hand on my cheek and leaned close to me. "Because I want YOU to be happy!" Tears roll down my face. "Rogue..." I shriek. "Be happy...for me...smile..." He whispered. I knew what memory he was referring to at his last words. It made me happy that Rogue has learned a valuable lesson that I once taught him!

I slowly smile through the tears that were falling from my eyes and then allowed Rogue to kiss my forehead. "I will always love you Melody," he whispered. I nodded. "I know...thank you!"

...

Kitsuna's POV:

After the fight for Yukino had ended Arcadios walked out from the balcony and told us all to stop. "His Majesty would express his appreciation directly so take heed!" He said. We each stood side by side glancing up at the balcony smiling as we heard the trumpets resound. Instead of the king we each widen our eyes seeing Natsu in a kings outfit and crown. With him was Kabo and the Minister. "My subjects! Make yourselves comfortable!" Natsu announced. Everyone widen their eyes in shock.

"I'm the king! I became the king!" Natsu laughed. Erza facepalmed while I laughed with Natsu. His eyes fell onto me. "Tsuna! Get up here so they can make you my queen! Hurry up!" He said. I continue to shake my head and laugh at this. "You're all my followers!" Natsu announced. "You're taking that too far!" Lucy chuckled. "I wouldn't mind! As long as I become queen!" I say. Kar looked up at me. "Is daddy really a king?"

...

The slow dance of the ball had then begun. I watched all the couples or friends join hands as they danced together. Soul with Maka, Lyon and Millianna, the Trimens with the other Mermaid Heel girls, Erza and Kagura, Ren and Sherry, Ichiya and Nichiya, Happy and Carla, Fuse and Garnett, Lily and RiRi, Gray and Wendy, Elfman and Evergreen, Rogue with a girl named Twila, and finally Sting and Melody. I also spotted Kar being chased after the same three blonde haired tiger boys who kept fighting over Kar.

My eyes fell back to Sting and Melody who were dancing slowly and closely with one another staring into each others eyes lovingly. I saw Melody looking side to side nervously before the two of them slowly leaned even closer to give each other a soft and passionate kiss. I blushed putting a hand to my lips. "...Oh!" I then heard the sound of food being devoured. I roll my eyes which fell to Natsu who was sitting down as I stood up next to him watching him stuff his face with chicken. "OKAY! Look at us! Now look at THEM!" I exclaim as I point at Sting and Melody.

Natsu turned to them seeing how romantic the two of them were being. "Lots of kissing and groping!" He said. I nodded. "Yes! They're dancing!" "And that's exactly what we should be-" "-Wait...groping?!" I turn back to the couple seeing how Melody had closed her eyes leaning her head on Sting's chest wrapping her hands around his back while Sting kept his hands around her waist. I saw how he slid his hands down her figure even further.

_HONK!_

Melody had slowly lifted her head up from Sting's chest seeing Sting grin devilishly at her. Melody glared at Sting and stomped vigorously on his foot. Sting widen his eyes and grabbed his leg silently expressing his pain as he fell back to the ground. I watched as Rogue walked up to Melody and offered her a dance and the two of them then slow dance together as Sting watched completely dumbfounded.

I giggle. "That's what Sting get's for chasing after her ass!" I then glare at Natsu. "But still! The two of us should be out there together dancing!" Natsu took a bite of a chicken and then began choking. I smirk. "That's what karma will do to ya!" Out of nowhere Lucy walked up to Natsu and handed him a glass of water. "Here!" She offered. Natsu took the water and chucked it in his mouth. Natsu finally stopped choking. I smile at Lucy. "Where do you come from?" Lucy giggled at that.

"Father..." I heard. We each turned seeing Hisui with the king. "I'm prepared to receive my punishment when the party is over..." She said. "Hisui..." I say sadly. Arcadios and the Minister then walked over to defend Hisui. Lucy, Erza and I then walked over. "Hisui did amazing! She did her best to protect the future of this world!" Lucy said. "And my world and Mharaohloia too!" I added. "The princess is not at fault here!" Erza said.

"Thanks to her the wizards here came together as one!" Natsu said. Hisui smiled. "Everyone..." "I'm grateful for it all too," Sting smiled. "Yeah. I feel like I received something valuable," Rogue added. Melody giggled. "And I couldn't be happier!" She finished as she linked arms with Sting. "Fro thinks so too!" Frosch said. "Hisui is innocent! I shall book no dissent!" Kagura said.

"You are standing before His Majesty!" Arcadios announced before stabbing his sword into the ground. "I'm putting my foot down!" The King said. "Punish me! I deserve it!" Arcadios said. "No! We'll all do it!" I announced. Lucy and Erza nodded in agreement. "You all love this county very much...I can sense it..." The King began. "...Therefor the punishment for my daughter Hisui is..."

_POOF!_

Instantly Hisui now wore a Pumpkinmon hat over her head. "Wear this for a whole week!" The King said. Hisui looked dumfounded as I bursted out laughing. I pat Hisui's shoulder. "Smile!" I say. Hisui smiled at me. "Okay...kabo..." We each bursted out laughing at that. "Thank you for everything...kabo..." Hisui said shyly. I winked at her. "Oh no! Thank you sweetie...kabo!" "But isn't that kind of tough...kabo?" "No it looks kinda fun...kabo!" Natsu laughed. I chuckle and walk over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"I think it looks fun too...kabo!" Happy said. "Then let's all try it...kabo!" Fuse chuckled. "You too Garnett!" He said grabbing her hand. Garnett widen her eyes. "What?! Kabo?" "I have more for everyone!" The King said.

_POOF!_

_POOF!_

_POOF!_

_POOF!_

_POOF!_

_POOF!_

Each of us were now were Pumpkinmon masks over our heads laughing at how silly we each looked. "KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

...

Later that night everyone went silent as Hisui walked up to the stage holding the mic to her lips. "Everyone! I want to thank you all for your efforts in the Grand Magic Games and your efforts in saving this country!" She said. "Right now I want you to put your hands together to the best Princess and friend ever...Kitsuna Kitsaleeja who will be singing at this party tonight!" She announced. The second the spotlight landed on me the entire audience cheered and clapped for me. "Go Mommy!" Kar cheered. Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, and Wendy had each patted my backs pushing me towards the stage.

I chuckled at the honor and walked up the stairs to the stage receiving the mic from Hisui who then walked off stage. I smile at the audience seeing all my friends from all the guilds. I saw Melody jumping and cheering even if I didn't even start the song yet. I silently giggled at that. I then signaled over to Soul who then started playing the piano.

**Song: 'MASAYUME CHASING' By: BoA!**

**Kitsuna: Ooh whoaaa...**

**_...SNAP!_**

**_...SNAP!_**

**Kitsuna: Yeahh...**

**Kitsuna:(Smiles and slowly brings hand to chest) Yume wo otte mayoikonda kokoro no mori no oku...**

_I then toss my mic over to Melody in the audience. She catches the mic staring in complete shock before smiling as she walks upon stage while I grab another mic._

**Melody: (Gets on stage and smiles at Yukino) Kagami yori sunda izumi utsuru yuganda Smile...**

**Yukino: (Smiles)**

**Kitsuna: (Smiles and dances with Melody) Koboreta namida wa!**

**Melody: (Smiles back) Don't cry!**

**Kitsuna: (Performs a handshake on perfect sync with Melody) Kin demo gin demo kakute**

**Melody: (With passion) Arifureta namida!**

**Kitsuna: (Dances in place) Fall from my eyes!**

**Hisui: (Jumps to the stage) Megami mo kizukanai!**

_We each stared at Hisui in complete shock and amazement at her singing voice as the music went silent. Hisui blushed thinking that she did something wrong. Melody and I smile giving Hisui a knowing nod. The music had resumed again._

**Kitsuna, Hisui and Melody: (Dancing) MASAYUME CHASING CHASING koero motto!**

**_CLAP CLAP!_**

**Kitsuna, Hisui and Melody: Jibun shijou saikou no!**

**Kitsuna, Hisui and Melody: (Getting down low switching knees side to side before sliding up to dance again) Ima wo CHASING CHASING sou egaita!**

**_CLAP CLAP!_**

**Kitsuna, Hisui and Melody: Jibun ni natte moyase mune no hi wo!**

_At that moment Melody and I walk to opposite sides of the stage meeting with either of our Fairy Tail friends our our Sabertooth friends who stood in their own crowd. We pointed our mics at them allowing them to sing along._

**Kitsuna: Na na na na na na na!**

**Fairy Tail: OH!**

**Melody: Na na na na na na na!**

**Sabertooth: HEY HEY!**

**Kitsuna: Na na na na na na na!**

**Fairy Tail: OH!**

**Hisui: (Takes coat off and lets hair down) Kakenukero Her-**

**Arcadios and King: O_O**

**Melody: -Na na na na na na na!**

**Sabertooth: OH!**

**Kitsuna: Na na na na na na na!**

**Fairy Tail: HEY HEY!**

**Melody: Na na na na!**

**Sabertooth: HEY!**

**Kitsuna: Na na na!**

**Fairy Tail: OH!**

**Kitsuna and Hisui: (Poses for audience) Moyase mune no hi-**

**Melody: (Raps) -Hey mou mechakucha! Haato de hontou no jibun ga dareda ka!**

**Sting: (Cheers loudly)**

**Melody: (Continues rapping) Wake up shite make up! Enen mainichi kurikashite Fade out!**

**Kitsuna: (Dances)**

**Melody: (Dances as she raps) Konna akumu kara...**

**Hisui: (Raps) No way baby! Nukedasu ni ha me wo samasu shika nai!**

**Kitsuna: (Singing softly) Mabushii asahi abite me wo kora su saki ni...**

**Hisui: Ano hi ni mita mirai...**

**Kitsuna, Hisui and Melody: Ge te wo hirogeteru...Whoa Whoa!**

**Kitsuna and Hisui/Melody: MASAYUME CHASING CHASING koero motto!/ Yeahhhhhhhhhhhh...YEAHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**_CLAP CLAP!_**

**Kitsuna, Hisui and Melody: (Dance) Jibun shijou saikou no!**

**Kitsuna, Hisui and Melody: Toki wo CHASING CHASING sou egaita!**

**_CLAP CLAP!_**

**All Guilds and Guild Masters: (Climbs up to dance on stage against one another)**

**Kitsuna, Hisui and Melody: Jibun ni natte moyase mune no hi wo!**

**Kitsuna: Na na na na na na na!**

**Lamia Scale: OH!**

**Melody: Na na na na na!**

**Blue Pegasus: HEY HEY!**

**Kitsuna: Na na na na na na!**

**Mermaid Heel: OH!**

**Hisui: (Poses for audience) Kakenukero her-**

**Melody: -Na na na na na na na!**

**Quatro Puppy: OH!**

**Kitsuna: Na na na na na na na!**

**Guild Masters: HEY HEY!**

**Melody: Na na na na!**

**Sabertooth: HEY!**

**Kitsuna: Na na na!**

**Fairy Tail: OH!**

**Kitsuna, Hisui and Melody: (Gets into a final pose) Moyase mune no hi woooooooooo!**

**Everyone: (Gets into final poses as Soul slowly stops playing the piano)**

As the music came to an end we each cheered as we went around hugging each other for almost no reason like any other cliche movie or TV show ending. Melody and I went to our respective boyfriends and each kissed each other. We then heard the sound of mixing. We each turned seeing Fuse and RiRi on large turntables together. "OK Y'ALL LISTEN UP!" Fuse called. "WHO'S UP FOR SOME FREESTYLING?!" RiRi announced. "YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" We all cheered.

Fuse and RiRi then went to DJ causing club music to play while disco ball lights rained down the ballroom. Everyone began dancing with one another. I saw Sting pick up Melody bridal style causing her to giggle madly as he carried her to the dancefloor. I smile at the sight of them and smile at Fuse and RiRi who practically danced on the turntables. "C'mon let dance!" lucy cheered as she went to the dance floor with Erza, Gray, and Wendy. "C'mon Tsuna! Let's dance with them!" Natsu said as he grabbed my hand. I smile. "Let me get a drink first! I'll catch up with you in a bit!" I say. Natsu nodded and then went to the dance floor.

I walked over to the punch table and felt a hand tug on my dress. "Excuse me..." The voice said quietly. I turned around seeing a little girl with short dark blue hair wearing a short dress. I smile at her and kneel down to her level. "Hi sweetie! Do you need something?" I ask kindly. The little girl blushed. "Are you...Kitsuna?" The girl asked. "Yeah that's me! And what's your name?" I asked her as the _Ending Music _played. The little girl smiled and brought her hand out towards me. "Hi...I'm Katja..." "...Do you remember me?"

**R&amp;R!**


	12. Drop of Time!

**Here's the next Guild Card!**

**...**

**Name: Fuse**

**Age: 13**

**Magic: Tazzing Wave**

**Likes: GARNETT, MUSIC**

**Dislikes: KALRO**

**Disclaimer: 'HE'S COOL, HE TOUGH, HE GETS GIRLS, AND HE HAS A FETISH FOR LUCY'S PANTIES!' **

**Note: 'Kitsuna's long time Exceed companion and resident womanizer. Fuse is always been a pervert ever since he hatched from his egg. He collects undergarments and spends most of his time watching provocative videos, he is nonetheless loyal, respectful, and honest especially towards Kitsuna who he views as a sister and Garnett who he is currently dating. Being street smart he is also very levelheaded and cool that he almost never loses his temper!'**

**Extra Note(Fuse talking): 'UGHHH! GOLD FUR! I HAVE GOLD FUR! CAN'T YOU SEE?!'**

**...**

**Only 1 more to go! For now...ENJOY this short chap!**

**...**

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

**...**

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**Fuse and Happy: Drop of Time!**

That following morning we had each woken up getting ready to head back to Magnolia. Natsu stretched, Gray and Erza got their stuff together along with Fuse and Happy, Lucy painted her toenails, and I was currently brushing Kar's hair. "Well should we go home?" Gray asked. "Last night was so much fun!" Happy said. "You could say that again! I got back together with Garnett!" Fuse said proudly. I smiled at him. "Ooh! Yeah! I saw you dancing with her last night! I'm proud of you! You finally got your mojo back!" Fuse smiled at me. "That's right! I'm that man!" "For some reason I feel reluctant to leave," Lucy said. "Me too! I'll miss this place!" Kar said.

"If feels like we've been here for a very long time," Erza said. I turn to her. "Well it HAS been a VERY long arc!" I laugh. "The masters have already left right?" Lucy asked. "Yeah. They wanted to get an early start. Although some people are still drinking," Erza said. "Drinking? It's morning!" Lucy exclaimed. I chuckle. "You're the one painting your nails when everybody's trying to leave! Your gonna be the last one here!" Lucy frowned. "Hey! I just want to look cute!" I smirk. "WHO'S looking at your feet?!" I then stop brushing Kar's hair.

I watched as Kar picked up a bottle of deep purple nail polish. "I want to do my nails too! I wanna look pretty and cute like Lucy!" She said. Lucy smiled at that. Kar turned to me showing me the bottle. "Mommy? Can I do my nails?" I took the bottle away from her and set it on the bed next to Lucy. "Hey!" Kar frowned. I giggle and rub her arms. "Relax...when we get back I'll give you some nice french tips! How does that sound?" I asked. Kar cheered. "YAYYYYYYYY!" "Everyone!" We heard.

...

We were all finally outside meeting up with Wendy and Carla who brought us a carriage. "I have our ride home!" Wendy said. "And it's cheap!" Carla added. "It's fancy!" Erza said. "The Garou Knights arranged it," Wendy said. I smiled watching Kar who was in my arms pet the horse. "How sweet! The guards who were trying to kill us were kind enough to give us a ride home..." I frown. "How do I know this carriage doesn't have a BOMB inside to blow us up?!" Lucy frowned. "Kitsuna, seriously?!" I chuckle. "I'm only kidding!"

"We're riding...that thing?!" Natsu asked nervously. I chuckle. "Good thing I have Kar to comfort me!" I say as I bring her close to my chest. Lucy giggled. "This'll be a hellish journey for Natsu," She said. Gray smirked. "He'll live!"

...

We each rode on the carriage. I sat next to Wendy watching Natsu getting motion sick from the ride. "So this is what happens in the end? Don't get near me!" Gray said. "His will lacks discipline!" Erza said. I smile at her. "C'mon! Leave him alone! It's a Dragon Slayer thing!" "Still...we've all been through a lot..." Lucy said with a smile.

...

Xeena's POV:

I walked through the damaged city of Crocus lagging behind Jellal and Meredy frowning feeling guilty for what I have done. I felt Hope's saddened and worried expression on my back as she walked behind me but I ignored it. But I couldn't get over the fact that Meredy refused to speak with me as I grew worried how she probably figured out about me stomping on Gray's corpse in the 'vision' or how Hope probably must have shared my true colors about how it really happened and how I attempted to kill Erza to keep Jellal for myself. "There's no sign of Ultear..." Meredy said. "I haven't picked up her scent either..." Hope said.

"I hope she isn't hurt," Meredy said. "Me too..." I say quietly. "Yes since it seems 'time' doesn't heal wounds," Jellal said. "We heard that the portal was destroyed and 'time' is back on track. Also Rogue and the dragons returned to their rightful time periods, but I don't know what happened to the future Lucy who lost her life in this age...but our memories, injuries, and the wrecked town are all still here. Everything should have been 'erased' as if it never happened," Jellal finished.

"There were too many disruptions in the time stream for everything to go back to normal," Meredy said. "It's good that our memories are still intact...but there are negative aspects as well...and of all things the royal family's use of Dark Magic has been reported to the Council," Jellal said. "Mommy!" Hope cried. My ears twitch hearing the sound of footsteps. "No..." We each turned around seeing Dornabolt walking towards us training on a glare. I glare back barring my fangs growling but Jellal put his hand out in front of me to prevent me from going near him.

...

Each of us stood in the rocky plains where Doranbolt told us some news. "You wiped out the memories of the Council members?" Jellal asked. "Yes," Doranbolt said. "I'm surprised. I didn't know you had such power! But why go through all that trouble?" Jellal asked. "Eclispe is one form of magic from the Books of Zeref," Doranbolt said. I widen my eyes. "Zeref?!" I then thought about Kitsuna. Doranbolt nodded. "It'd be a disaster if word got out that the royal family was involved in Dark Magic," he said.

"You scolded the king?!" Meredy asked. "You can't talk to him like that! He has authority over you!" I snapped. "I did what I could. The public would lose faith and at worst the monarchy would be in danger!" Doranbolt said. I sigh. We each then turn to Meredy who kept frowning. "You haven't found Ultear yet?" Doranbolt asked. Meredy shook her head. "I miss Aunt Ulti! Why won't she come home?" Hope cried. "Hey now, I'm sure she'll be back...where ever she is..." I say. "She isn't the type to disappear without saying a word," Jellal said.

Doranbolt turned away. "Well it has nothing to do with me!" I glare at him. "Gee thanks for showing concern...especially at that fact at how you were the one who asked her whereabouts in the first place!" I hiss. "Refrain yourself from retaliating any further...keep in mind I could throw you in prison," Doranbolt said as he began to walk away. I continue to glare at him. "What happened to Cobra?" Jellal asked. "He turned himself in...and explained about demons of some underworld...he didn't say anything after that. Consider yourselves warned..." With that Doranbolt disappeared. "Demons?" Hope asked. "What does that mean?" Meredy asked. "A Dark Guild!" I say. "Tartarus!" Jellal finished.

...

Kitsuna's POV:

We each stepped out in from the carriage in the middle of the fields where we each relaxed by a rock. I leaned back against the rock that Natsu was laying on and braid Kar's hair with flowers. "I'm still wobbly!" Natsu groaned. "What you are is a mess!" Gray said bluntly. I chuckle. "C'mon! I told you to leave him alone already!" Gray turned to me. "Seriously, why are you going out with him again?" I smirk at Gray and flick his forehead. Gray chuckled at that. "Hey!" "HEY! Leave him alone!" I laugh.

"Natsu you'll just have to suck it up!" Lucy said. "Natsu! What are you gonna do when you get home?" Happy asked. "Let's see...well I wanna go on a bunch of fun quests..." Natsu said tiredly. I raise an eyebrow. "Seriously? We just entered a tournament and then saved the world! And now all you can think about is going out for jobs?!" Fuse turned to me. "What are you gonna do?" I turned to him. "Ugh...SLEEP! And take care of Kar!" "What will you do Lucy?" Wendy asked. "Good question...I came up with an idea for a story at the Grand Magic Games!" Lucy said.

I turn to her. "See? Now there's something reasonable!" "Lucy you might as well upload 25 chapters on Fanfiction and dub it 'The Grand Magic Games Arc' and be sure to include me as one of your main OC's...Melody too!" I say. Lucy giggled. "Okay!" "So Gray, when do you wanna head out go to that place with me?" I asked. I got no answer. "Gray?" I turn to the side and saw that Gray had walked away to stand by the far ends of the fields. Kar frowned. "Gray's sad..." "I wonder what's up with him," Natsu said. I frowned. "Gray..."

...

Xeena's POV:

We each walked through the fields pondering about the Dark Guild of the Underworld. "Tartarus...one of the three Balam Alliance guilds along with Grimoire Heart and Oracion Seis..." Jellal said. "The light guilds were able to take down the other two but..." I began. "...That scary guild is a mystery..." Jellal said.

Out of nowhere an old lady appeared before us. We stopped in place and turned away. "Someones coming!" Jellal said. "Let's go!" I say. Meredy and Hope nodded. The four of us then turn to speed walk away. "Jellal, Xeena, Meredy, and Hope?" The old woman asked. We stopped and faced the old woman. The old woman pulled the letter from her bag. "A woman entrusted me with a letter for you!" She said. Xeena then took the letter and opened it. I took a whiff of the paper. "It's from Ultear!" I say. Meredy gasped. "Really?!" We then read it.

_'Jellal, Xeena, Meredy, Hope...I'm sorry...in the last battle I tried using a certain spell and failed. Because of that I have only a short time left to live. But I just had to bid you farewell. My journey ends here...although I'm passing on before you. Never forget Crime Sorcerer's spirit! It means never forgetting your crimes and not letting your crimes overwhelm you. And also believing in a day in which you'll be forgiven your crimes and to never stop loving people...the true battle has just begun! If Zeref isn't defeated wizards will once again become steeped in grief. Please live on for me!'_

It was at the moment that Meredy had started crying. "Old woman...when did you get this?" Jellal asked. We turned around seeing how the old woman had left. I widen my eyes sniffing the air she left behind. _'Wait! Could she have been...?' I thought. _Hope frowned. "Mommy...that old lady smelled like Aunt Ulti!" She cried. "ULTEARRRRR!" Meredy screamed. Jellal brought Meredy into a hug as she sobbed while Hope hugged Meredy's leg to try to comfort her.

I frown. _'Too many tragedies in such short times...it's sad...' I thought. '...I have to make this right!' _I turned over to Jellal who was still hugging Meredy and create a saddened expression. "Jellal...I'm sorry for trying to hurt Erza. I hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me," I say. Jellal flashed me a glare as he continued to hug Meredy. "This isn't the right time to be saying that Xeena! And you did a lot more than to simply 'hurt' the one's I care about! Mere words cannot erase what you have done! Your actions alone...is a sin!" Jellal said coldly.

My eyes water. "Jellal...I'm...I'm sorry!" Jellal gave me one last coldly glare before closing his eyes as he continued to comfort Meredy. I bit my lip. _'He hates me...doesn't he?' I thought. _I began to shake nervously as my face heated up. _'Does this mean he'll never love me?!' _I turn away. "Mommy please don't be sad! I still love you!" Hope chimed. Tears stream out my eyes. "SHUT UP HOPE...just shut up!" I shriek as I pull my hood tighter over my head to cover my face. I silently sob staining my hood with my tears. "Mommy..." Hope sniffled. "It...it isn't fair!" I shriek.

...

Kitsuna's POV:

I ignored Natsu's complaints as we went on the move on the carriage. "So what happened with Jellal?" Lucy asked. "Who knows?" Erza said. I smirk at her. "I know he's probably thinking about you right now? Huh Jerza?" I say with a wink. "I ship Jerza too!" Kar chimed. I saw Erza frown. I frown. "What's with that look? Don't tell me something happened with you and Jellal," I say. "...I'm worried about Xeena..." She said. I raise an eyebrow. "About Xeena? That's weird. I mean I don't see you talk to her like that or anything," I say. "I was with Jellal and we've met...she has strong feelings," Erza said.

"Strong feelings? About what?" I asked. Erza turned to me. "To put it in words, Xeena had this knife and she wanted to-" "-Stop! Stop the carriage!" Gray exclaimed. We turn to him. I glare at Gray. "What the hell?! I have sensitive ears so stop it!" "What's wrong Gray?" Lucy asked. Gray just stared outside. "Never mind...sorry for hurting your ears Kitsuna..." He said sadly. I frowned at his tone. "Um...it's okay...forget about it!" Gray stared at the ground. "...If there's something bothering you, you can always talk to me," I say as the _Ending Music _plays. "Thanks...I'm fine..." Gray said. "Gray..." Kar said sadly. I pull her closer to my chest. "Shh...just try to go to sleep," I whisper. "Okay Mommy..." Kar nodded before closing her eyes.

**Lucy Ending: Song: 'Koko no Kagi' By: May J!**

_ The scene opens with a slow pan up of a foot with green pjs wrapped on the legs lying on a comfy whitish bed followed by another foot. Star prints are shown on the right leg of the pjs revealing more of the knees and soon showing star prints on the left thigh of the pjs. The camera pans up even further showing the green pajama tops at the waist with star prints and then panning up revealing Lucy keeping one hand on her breast while her other hand is up above her as she makes a cute smiley expression..._

**Yeah a little awkward with the ending but I just wanna make more room so Kitsuna will have one! ;) Anyways R&amp;R!**


	13. Present!

**The last guild card...for now!**

**...**

**Name: RiRi**

**Age: 13**

**Magic: Battle Mode Shift**

**Likes: LILY, NIGHTCLUBS**

**Dislikes: DRAGONS**

**Disclaimer: 'SHE'S BASICALLY A FEMALE FUSE! BUT THIS KITTY HAS EYES FOR A CERTAIN COOLHEADED EXCEED!' **

**Note: 'Once living in the hood, she had a fateful encounter with Melody who had just arrived in Earthland and the two of them became companions as Melody decided to take her in and in return RiRi teaches Melody how to adjust into the world. Due to living on the streets she's grown into a tough and street smart kitty cat similar to Fuse who she once had a crush on. Her most unique features are her transformation and weapon use abilities and her savvy New Yorkers Accent!'**

**Extra Note(RiRi talking): 'NAHH! I REALIZED FUSE IS TOO..."YELLOW" FOR MY TASTE. I'M MORE INTO DARKER FURRED KITTIES WHO ARE STRONG YET ALOOF BECAUSE I THINK IT'S CUTE! DON'T YOU THINK SO PUDDIN?'**

**...**

**Well that's the last Guild Card! Until...later arcs ;)**

**...**

We had all made it home to Magnolia where we were honored and congratulated by the citizens who watched us at the Games. My sisters danced behind us as we walked wearing their cheerleader uniforms. I walked with Natsu hand in hand with the others as we waved at the crowd. "We're home!" Natsu cheered. "Aye sir!" Happy cheered.

...

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

**...**

"We won!" Natsu cheered. "Look at all these people!" Lucy said in amazement. "They all came to see the winners!" I say to her. "Look it's Kitsuna! That Singer!" A fan cheered. "Forget about that! When she sprang into action against Melody from Sabertooth she was amazing!" Another fan cheered. I blushed and waved at them. "Mommy you're popular!" Kar said. I turn to her. "It's not all me it's Fairy Tail because we're number one again!" I say.

Natsu then let his hand go from me. I turn to him seeing him dig through his bag. "Natsu?" "Look what I got!" He said. He then pulled out the Kings crown. "SEE?!" Everyone widen their eyes. "YOU TOOK THE CROWN?!" Natsu put the crown away. "Oh not that!" I bursted out chuckling at this. "LOOK!" Natsu said. He then pulled out a trophy. "The King Cup! It's proof of our victory!" Natsu cheered. I set Kar on his shoulders. Natsu handed her the trophy. Kar tilted her head. "Huh?" Natsu grinned at her. "Hold it up higher Kar!" He said. Kar smiled and held the trophy up in the air. I smile and take a picture of her from my iphone for Instagram and typed a caption.

_'Fairy Tail is number 1 again in Fiore for winning the GMGs! #Num_1_Guild!'_

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**Fuse and Happy: Present!**

"The Mayor of Magnolia would like to present you with a token of our appreciation!" A voice said. I raise an eyebrow. "We have a Mayor?!" _'A Kingdom and a Shady Government isn't enough?' I thought. _"Fairy Tail members! This way please!" The mayor said. We followed his lead. Before us we saw a huge newly rebuilt building. "Fairy Tail is the pride of our town and so we wanted to restore the guild's headquarters!" The mayor said. "Our old HQ is back!" Natsu cheered. I laughed seeing the Master in complete tears. "I LOVE THIS TOWN!" He cheered.

...

That following morning I finally said goodbye to my sisters who returned back home to Feniechalius to resume their role as The 15 Queens. That same day I was dragged out of bed by Natsu and Lucy who kept begging me to go on a job with them as we headed to the guild walking down the streets. Lucy smiled. "Well back to work!" "Yeah after saving the world...can't an old lady get some rest?" I groan. Natsu and Lucy ignored me. "Yeah we couldn't get any work done during the Grand Magic Games," Natsu said. I narrow my eyes. "I think you've both forgetting that I'm over 8,000 and I'm raising a child!" Lucy giggled. "Oh lighten up Kitsuna!" She said as she scratched my right ear. I whimper.

"It's okay Mommy! I want to work!" Kar said. I turn to her. "No! YOUR staying with Aunt Mira for today!" Kar frowned. "Aww..." "You'll live, kid!" Fuse said. "Aye sir!" Happy said. We each then enter the guild doors seeing smiles on everyone's faces. "All this energy...it feels like a totally different guild than before!" Lucy said. "Erza and Gray aren't here!" Natsu said. Kinana walked towards us. "They went out on a job with Wendy and Carla too!" She said. I smirk and shrug. "She's right Natsu! Erza, Gray, and them don't have to make an appearance in EVERY episode!"

"They said they didn't need any help," Kinana said. "Is that right? Okay then. Thanks Kiki! I'm gonna go back to bed now! Bye!" I say as I turn to walk out the door. Lucy grabbed my hand. "We can't lose them!" She said. I glared at her. "She just said they don't need ANY help! Therefor, I GO home! YOU do what you-" "-C'mon!" Lucy said as she dragged me across the guild. I stare at her in disbelief. "WHY am I letting you drag me?! I call the shots!" I cry. Lucy didn't care as she continued to drag me while Natsu and the others follow. I scoff and turned to Fuse. "Why am I letting her drag me?!" Fuse just shrugged.

The second we made it to the Request Board Lucy lets go of my hand. I narrow my eyes at her. "I hate you..." I say simply. Without taking her eyes off the Request Board Lucy pats my cheek as if to apologize. I groan and turn to the Request Board. "You have soft hands..." I say. "Thank you," Lucy said. "What kind of job should we take?" Happy asked. "One that's quick, cause I gotta date with Garnett later!" Fuse said. "A job where we can wreak havoc and finish up with a huge meal!" Natsu said. "I saw Olive Garden open up in Magnolia! We should eat there!" I say.

"Ah I found one!" Lucy said. I watched as she picked up a small Request Sheet. We each walked over to Mira at the counter. "We'll take this job!" Lucy said. "Got it. It's at the village of Doromud! You could find the info of it downstairs! There are maps and references in books too!" Mirajane said. "Until then, could you watch Kar?" I asked. Kar jumped up to sit at stool. Mirajane ^^ smiled at her. "Sure!" "You're sweet!" I say to her. I turn to Kar. "Be good!" I then walk away with Lucy, Natsu, and the others to the library. "Aunt Mira?" I heard Kar ask. "Yes?" I heard Mirajane answer. "How did you get boobs? Can I get curves at my age?" I heard Kar ask. I sweatdrop hearing this.

...

The five of us sit in the library where Lucy held a large book and read from it. "The job is exterminating moles?" Natsu asked. "No problem! The sooner we exterminate the sooner I can go back to my warm bed and sleep!" I say. "The two is only three hours away by carriage!" Lucy said. Natsu widen his eyes. "THREE HOURS AWAY BY CARRIAGE?!" I smirked and wrapped my arm around Natsu's neck bringing him closer to my chest. "Looks like you're gonna be comforting me for the ride Natsu!" I say. Natsu anime whitened. "...Noooo!"

...

The five of us rode on the carriage where I sat next to Lucy, Happy, and Fuse holding Natsu against my breasts while he suffered motion sickness. "I feel...sick!" Natsu shrieked. I poked his puffed up cheek. "Boop!" "Man you're pathetic!" Fuse shrugged. "I wish you could get over your motion sickness..." Lucy sighed.

...

The carriage finally made it to a stop. "We're here folks!" The man said. We turned to the town and widen our eyes seeing how flooded it was of mud. "What the hell is this?!" Natsu asked. "The ground turned all muddy!" The man said. Fuse sweatdropped. "So...we're gonna get dirty on this mission?!" I sweatdrop. "For real! I'm not trying to ruin this outfit!" I say. A man in a tiny rowboat rowed over to us. "You're the Fairy Tail wizards yes? I'm the mayor of this village!" The mayor said.

...

The mayor had took us to his building where he explained everything. "Moles did this?" Lucy asked. "They must be some big moles!" I say. "That's right! They tore up our ground and this was the result! Please get this mess out of our hair!" The mayor said. Lucy smiled. "Leave it to us!"

...

Lucy, Fuse, Happy, and I rowed across the muddy water to look for the mole. Well...more like Lucy rowed while I layed back with my hands behind my head. "Easy to say but where are these moles?" Lucy asked. I yawned. "To your left!" I say. Lucy glared at me. "Would it kill you to get off your ass and help me?" I made a relaxed sleepy :3 face. "I am helping you! I'm pinpointing the directions of the mole using my sense of smell! You just sit pretty and do your part and I'll do mine!" I say with a smile.

Lucy groaned. "You're impossible!" "Natsu! Keep a look out!" Happy called. I turned to Natsu seeing him stand on a tree. "Don't fall!" Fuse called. "OF course! I'll give the word and kill that mole!" Natsu laughed. All of a sudden a rumbling nose came from beneath the mud. "What the hell?!" Fuse exclaimed. "I think that's the mole!" I cried. "But where is it coming from?!" Lucy asked.

That was when a large green and red frog creature with white hair erupted from the mud in front of us. I raised an eyebrow standing up in the rowboat with Lucy. "...Is...is that supposed to be the mole?" "I think so," Lucy said. "We're gonna need a bigger boat..." Happy said. "You stole that line from that Jaws movie!" Fuse said. "For real!" I chuckle. The mole then swatted the mud causing us to fly out of the rowboat and landing in the mud. We shot out of the mud. "Gross! It's all muddy!" Lucy cried. "Help us Natsu!" "Hold on!" Natsu said.

Natsu then jumped off the tree branch and landed in another nearby rowboat which began rocking causing him to get motion sickness. I sweatdrop. "Shouldn't have bothered trying..." "Are you serious Natsu?!" Lucy exclaimed. The mole then swatted Natsu away. I sighed. "I'm done, cause this is ruining my hair!" I pick up Fuse and slowly fly out from the mud. "Hey! What about me?!" Lucy cried. "One at a time!" I told her. "Kitsuna how could you?!" Lucy exclaimed. I smirk. "You're a big girl...you can swim! Otherwise if you drown I'll come back for-"

_ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!_

I wince and quickly fly away. "BYE BYE! I'M OUT!" I say quickly. "TSUNA DON'T LEAVE US!" Natsu cried. "STEP ON IT TSUNA!" Fuse exclaimed. The mole had chased us all as I flew while Lucy, Happy, and Natsu swim away from the mole. Soon Happy flew away and the mole decided to specifically chase after Lucy. I landed with Fuse on a nearby roof and sat down with him watching the scene. "Why is it coming after me?!" Lucy cried. I then turn to the side and watch as Natsu slowly climbed up to the roof where I was sitting and sat down next to me. I smile at him and ruffle his hair. "Let's take a bath together tonight, yeah?" Natsu nodded. "Ok!"

Just as the mole was about to eat Lucy Happy swooped down and grabbed her. "I got ya Lucy!" Happy said. Lucy sighed. "Thanks for the lift," She said. "Natsu! Kitsuna! Lucy! Happy! Fuse!" We heard. We turn over to the hill and saw Erza, Gray, Wendy, and Carla. "What are you guys doing down there?" Wendy asked. "Playing in the mud?" Gray asked. I smile at him. "Yeah! I'm 5% Were Pig! It cools down my skin!" I joked. Gray chuckled at that.

...

Each of us were now sitting on top of the roof together where we explained everyone else our mission. "I see. Then we'll give you a hand," Erza said. I narrow my eyes. "Erza...we can do one episode without you y'know!" Erza turned to me. "Really? It looks to me like you were sitting up here doddling while your teammate risks her life almost being devoured by a mole!" I chuckle. "Okay! Help us Erza Strawberry, you're our only hope!" Erza nodded. "Very well! We shall assist you!"

"But with mud that deep you can't tell where the mole is hiding," Wendy said. "I have an idea!" Lucy smiled. She pulled out a silver key and summoned Horologium. "Hello!" Horologium greeted. Lucy then came up with a plan which involved Natsu getting inside Horologium who was tied by three ropes that were being held by Happy, Carla, and Fuse who slowly lowered them into the mud. "Damn he's heavy..." Fuse groaned. I roll my eyes. "Hmm...what would Lily do?" I asked sarcastically. Fuse grinned. "Oh yeah..."

_POOF!_

Fuse was now in his Battle Form enabling him strength to lift and lower Horologium and Natsu. The second they went below the muddy surface the ropes shook. "It's begun!" Erza said. "That's our cue!" Fuse said. Horologium and Natsu were flung out of the mud and landed on tree branches. The mole then rose out of the mud. "Let's go! Everyone attack it together!" Erza ordered. Natsu, Wendy, and I roared at the mole while Gray attacked with an Ice Make Lance.

The mole then rose up from under us causing us to fall out the rowboat and land in the mud. Gray got to quick thinking and created an ice mountain for us to climb allowing us to avoid the mole. "It's below you! Be careful!" Carla cried. We each looked down seeing the mole under us. "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" Natsu flamed up a fist and burned the icy mountain causing us to fall through. "IF IT'S UNDER US WHY WOULD YOU BURN THE ICE?!" I exclaimed.

_PLOP!  
_

I groaned rising up from the muddy water and spat out the mud from my mouth. The mole was right in front of us again and turned to Lucy. The mole then chased Lucy causing her to swim away and climb up a tree using her whip to swing from place to place. Natsu and I smiled. "That looks like fun! I wanna try that too!" Natsu said. I chuckled. "Lucy like Tarzan!" "I'M NOT PLAYING!" Lucy cried. The mole then whacked Lucy away.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"

"VOODOO DRAGON ROAR!"

"SKY DRAGON ROAR!"

"ICE MAKE LANCE!"

We blasted at the mole causing it to dive under the mud. We made our way over to Lucy who layed back in the mud. "You okay?" Natsu asked. "No I'm not..." Lucy whimpered. I raise an eyebrow. "Funny how your boobs can keep afloat but the rest of your body can't..." Fuse flew over to Lucy and landed on her breasts. "That's because her boobs are as big as floaty's!" He said as he tapped on them with his foot. "GET OFF OF ME!" Lucy shouted. I sigh. "Now now don't whine..." I glare at Lucy. "...You're hurting my ears!" Lucy anime teared. "BUT WHY IS THAT THING AFTER ME?!"

...

We all met back with the mayor at his house. "It's a long story...but that mole was a villagers pet. At the time it was small and cute but the owner suddenly moved far away and had to leave the mole behind. The mole then turned bad! It ran away from the village, grew large in side and went wild!" The mayor explained. "The mole makes a good point," Lucy said. "I feel sorry for it," Wendy said. "Still...why does it chase Lucy specifically?" Erza asked. I shrug. "Maybe he hates white girls!" I ignored Lucy's glare.

"Not really...but right now it's mole mating season. I'm sure it's attracted to Lucy as she's a young woman," The mayor said. "In other words it wants to marry Lucy!" Happy chimed. "Aw Lucy, you're getting married? Can't wait to see the kids!" Fuse grinned. I scoff in disgust at the thought of Lucy mating with a almost 50 foot mole. "Don't joke about that!" Lucy exclaimed. "I'm a young woman too. Why doesn't the mole come after me?" Erza demanded. I narrow my eyes at her. "You sound jealous Erza..." I say quietly.

"You're wearing armor Erza. It probably can't tell your gender," The mayor said. Wendy smiled. "Um, I'm a young woman too..." **(Me: Heh heh heh...NO!) **The mayor turned to her. "It seems that mole has a preference for women with a larger bust...so it wouldn't!" He said. Wendy anime teared at that. I turned to the mayor. "I'm voluptuous in my own right and I'm not wearing padded metal bras either!" I now ignored Erza's glare. "So why isn't the mole coming for me?" I asked. The mayor turned to me. "Yes, you are a very curvaceous young woman but...you yourself are not a young woman!" He said. I raise an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You are a Feniechalian, yes?" The mayor asked. "I am," I say. "And Fenie's are very well known for being able to live longer than humans correct?" The mayor nodded. "Yes," I say. "Although not physically you appear to be over 8,000 and like I said before the mole is into YOUNG woman! And he can clearly sense that you do not qualify for being one!" The mayor stated. I was currently sitting down in a corner hugging my knees turning away from everyone hiding my face as purple wavy lines run down my back. "Oh...I see..." I whimper. Fuse patted my back as I silently cried for that moment. "Hey don't be like that! When this job is over I'll take you out to Burger King on me! Okay?" I just whimper more not feeling any better. "So if this is the case we can come up with a strategy," Carla said. "We can lure the mole!" Happy said. "How?" Lucy asked.

...

Lucy was now wearing a wedding dress as she stood on the rowboat floating across the muddy water. "Lucy is beautiful!" Wendy chimed. I smirked. "But she needs a little extra something..." I toss out a bouquet and threw it at Lucy who caught it. "ACHOO!" She sneezed. She glared at me. "HEY!" Erza nodded in my direction. "Good thinking Kitsuna! I'm sure the mole will be pleased and come right out!"

The mole then appeared before Lucy. "There it is!" Natsu exclaimed. Lucy pulled out her key and summoned Virgo. "Virgo! Take that mole out of the mud!" Lucy ordered. Virgo grabbed Lucy's hand. "Let me take you to a safe place first!" Virgo swam across the muddy water with Lucy in tow making the mole chase after them. Virgo brought Lucy to a landing spot and charged back for the mole. She dove under the muddy water and shot up under the mole bringing it high to the air. "NOW!" Lucy exclaimed.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"

"VOODOO DRAGON ROAR!"

"SKY DRAGON ROAR!"

"ICE MAKE LANCE!"

The mole was sent flying towards Erza who knocked it away to the land! We each trapped the mole within the net where it started crying. "Aww...he looks sad..." I say sadly. "It's the owners fault for leaving it," Wendy said. "Hey mole, you want a bride that badly?" Natsu asked. "Let's give him Lucy! She's already wearing Melody's old wedding dress we borrowed," I say. Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Uh...Melody's wedding dress?" I shrug. "The girls been married and divorced three times!" I laugh. Erza, Gray and Wendy widen their eyes. "THREE TIMES?!" "Wow! Brazilians like that sure get busy!" Happy said.

"Princess! I'm back!" We heard. We turned to Virgo seeing how she brought out a large chested pink mole. "I searched the ground and found a female mole!" Virgo said. The two moles then fell in love catching each others eye and frolic towards the muddy puddle dragging us along with them because we were still trapped within the fishnet. "I'M NOT HAPPY!" Lucy cried as the _Ending Music_ played.

**Wendy Ending: Song: 'Koko no Kagi' By: May J!**

_The scene opens with a slow pan up of a foot with pink pjs wrapped on the legs lying on a comfy bluish whitish bed then revealing another foot above it. The camera slowly pans up to the whitish skirted part of the pjs followed by long bluish purple hair. The camera slowly pans up to the sweater part of the pjs revealing more of the bluish hair. The camera pans to the waist of the white striped pink pjs eventually revealing Wendy smiling as she keeps her hands behind her head as a white scrunch is shown on her left wrist..._

**STAY TUNED FOR THE SPECIAL CHAP! YOU MAY NOT LIKE THIS NEXT EPISODE BUT I'M GONNA MAKE IT BETTER TRUST ME! ;)**


	14. Welcome Home, Frosch!

**I'VE BEEN WAITING TO DO THIS EPISODE FOR A LONNGGG TIME! PLEASE ENJOY EVERY BIT OF IT!**

**...**

Melody's POV:

That morning I soaked in my bathtub to get ready for the big day! The tub was warm and large filled with bubbles! I loved bubbles! I raise my leg up high watching the soapy water slowly slide down my leg eventually plopping off into the water. I giggled. "What a better way to open up the episode than an unneeded fanservice scene?" "Fro thinks so too!" I heard. My ears twitched. I slowly glanced down in the bubbles seeing Fro floating in the bath just inches from my breasts. I smirk in amusement. "Having fun in there? It's warm right?" "Fro thinks so too!" He said. I saw a leak of blood leave his little nose. I chuckle. "Oh Froakie! You're just too cute!" "Fro thinks so too!" Frosch said.

The door then kicked down and I saw RiRi in her Battle Form rush in glaring at Frosch. "Get out of there! C'mon! We're going shopping!" She said. "Fro thinks so too!" Frosch said. RiRi yanked Frosch out of the tub and walked out of the bathroom shutting the door. "Have fun!" I call after her. I then saw a rainbowish light illuminate from under the tub. "Eh? What's that shiny thing?" I asked.

I dip my face under the water seeing how the shiny light came from my plugged drain. I slowly unplug the drain allowing my bubbly water to go down it. As soon as the water clears a round rainbowish orb with a black symbol resembling a DNA pattern slowly plops out of the drain. "Ooh..." I admire. "Has this been down the drain below the surface from a long time? Maybe beneath the sewers?" I asked.

...

Kitsuna's POV:

That morning I sat in the tub with Kar and gave Kar a bath washing her body as well as my own. Kar kept splashing around with her new Psyduck rubber ducky toy. "Ducky ducky! We're gonna do swimming today!" She chimed. I giggled. "Yes we are! You'll even get to wear the new bikini I bought you!" I say. Kar smiled. "YAY!"

I saw a rainbowish aura light illuminate from under the tub. I raise an eyebrow. "What...is that?" "Lucky Charms?" Kar asked. I frown. "I hope you didn't dump the cereal I bought down the drain just because you didn't finish it!" I say. Kar shook her head. I shrug. "Okay...let's...see what it is..." I say nervously. I slowly unplug the drain pipe allowing the water to slowly clear. The second the tube was clear of water a shiny rainbow orb with a black DNA like symbol plops out of it. I widen my eyes. "HUH?!" Kar picked up the orb. "Shiny!" She sang. "Kar! Put that down! You don't know what it is!" I say.

Kar smiled at me. "But look how shiny and **mega**ey it is!" I stare at the orb and take it. "...**Mega**ey huh?"

...

Melody's POV:

I held the rainbow orb in my arms. "I wonder where this stone came from...what kind of special power it can produce...some sort of...**mega** power maybe?" I asked.

...

Normal POV:

As Kitsuna and Melody stare intently at the rainbow orbs in awe Future Lucy's words echo...

**_'A rainbow colored stone will be discovered by two special women in the near future...'_**

"So...pretty..." The two women admired.

...

Meanwhile at the Sabertooth Guild, the Guild Master Sting has gathered all of the guild members in one room while he sat in his chair. He seemed slightly angry at how a person was missing. "Daddy? When will we start?" Lector Jr. asked. Sting turned to his one son who was next to him standing properly by the Master's chair. Sting glared at him. "Keep quiet and face forward" He snapped. Lector Jr. frowned. "Sorry Daddy..."

Sting then faced the guild members. "We make the heavens roar, the earth boi-"

_CLICK!_

...

Melody's POV:

I had finally made it to the Sabertooth guild unlocking the door and entering meeting with everyone who was gathered in one room where Sting was sitting in his Guild Master's chair while our three sons stood by his side standing properly. I smiled. "Hello everyone!" I greeted. Everyone turned to me. Sting glared. "You're late..." I frowned. "Sorry..." Sting pointed to the side. "Stand over there..." I nodded. "Yes sir..." I quickly made my way over to Yukino's side where she gave me a quick greeting smile before we turned back to Sting making expressionless faces as he preached.

"We make the heavens roar, the earth boil, and the sea silent. That is Sabertooth!" Sting began. "...Take off...your clothes..." Yukino and I blushed out of embarrassment. I saw how my children looked nervous as they fidgeted with their pants. I turn to the side seeing how Rogue looked away keeping his eyes clothes. I panicked turning back to Yukino. She gave me a knowing nod. I sigh and face forward. "All right...as you wish..." We both said.

Yukino unclipped her cape while I unchained my solid gold bikini bottom and attached skirt. Both of articles of clothing slipped off our bodies revealing our figures. Sting smirked evilly out of satisfaction. Soon afterwards everybody took off their clothes, it was truly a horrid sight...

...

...

...

Normal POV:

Every guild member was now by the newly built pool which included a poolside bar that served Taco Bell food. "...Because our pool is finished!" Sting cheered. "Congratulations!" Yukino smiled. "You're a little too excited Sting!" Rogue chuckled as he tied his hair in a ponytail. "WEEEEE! LET'S GO HAVE SOME FUN!" A voice turned. The three friends turned to the side and widen their eyes at what they saw. Sting was drooling while Yukino and Rogue stare in horror.

The entire guild went completely silent as all eyes were on Melody who skipped out in an extremely skimpy red plunged v neck fringed thonged back monokini that exposed the sides of her midriff, her back, a ton of cleavage, and her large assets which showed off her orange Sabertooth Guild Stamp. Half of the entire pool filled with drool and blood from nose bleeds. "The lady!" A male guild member said. "Lady!" Another guild member greeted. "LADY!" Orga greeted. "My lady," Rufus greeted calmly with grace.

Melody smiled at the sight. "For the first time people are actually respecting me!" "That's because we all hated you before!" A voice said. Melody turned to her Spanish friend Selena who was in a black bikini. "But why?" Melody asked. "When Minerva was here she spread bad rumors about you! But we realized that she only did that so you can end up crying and leave the guild someday after she was done using you," Selena said. Melody frowned. "She did?!" Selena nodded and went to dive in the pole. "Oh..." Melody said sadly.

...

Melody's POV:

I smiled meeting with Sting, Rogue, and Yukino who all looked at me in a strange way. "Isn't this great?! We finally have our own pool!" I say happily. Rogue looked nervous as he scanned my swimsuit. "Uh..." "Oh! Cute ponytail Rogue!" I chimed. Rogue sweatdropped. "It wasn't meant to be cute..." "Oh wow...you're wearing a thong in public again?" Yukino blushed. I turned to her and raise an eyebrow at her bikini. "Mmm...we need to buy you a new bikini...'Lisanna!'" I say as I poke Yukino's breast. Yukino frowned and smacked her finger off of me. "Hey!" I giggle at that.

I heard the sound of chuckling and turned seeing Lector Jr., Ryo, and Weis running across the pole in their dark red, purple, and green swim shorts. I widen my eyes. "Please! No running! Go on to the kiddy pool!" I cried out. I shriek and then giggled when I was picked up and raised in the air by Sting who smiled at me. "C'MON LET'S HAVE FUN!" He cheered. I smiled. "OKAY!"

The two of us jumped together in the pool hand in hand and swam together. Yukino soon joined us afterwards. "I bet nobody ever thought of having a pool in their guild hall before!" Sting laughed as he splashed Yukino and I. "Oye! Easy!" I chuckle as I splash back. "Melody! Sting!" Yukino laughed. She then began to splash the both of us. I then stopped it. "Ooh! i have an idea!" I then pull out my iphone an raise it up in the air. "Let's take a selfie and show off our new pool!" I say. Sting smiled. "Great idea!" We all got in position as I positioned the camera on all of us at the pool. "Say cheese!" I chime. Yukino and Sting smile. "CHEEESSSSE!"

_SNAP!_

Kitsuna's POV:

I walked across the poolside in my gold thong bikini while Kar played in the kiddie pool with Wendy. I held my iphone for Vine anticipating a special moment. The clocked then ticked on my phone signaling that it was time. I press the record button pointing it towards Natsu who grabbed a hold of Lucy. "Here we go! GERMAN SUPLEXXXXXX!" Lucy who screamed was dragged back by Natsu was forcefully dropped down beneath the surface of the pool.

_SPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSH!_

I laughed out loud at the sight as I press the stop button. Natsu and Lucy dove up. "Did you get it?" Natsu asked. "YES! It's going on Vine!" I laughed as I uploaded the video. "YOU GUYS PLANNED THIS?!" Lucy exclaimed. I nodded. "Mmhm!"

_BEEP!  
_

I saw how I got a notification from Instagram. I go to the Instagram app and see a new selfie post of Melody, Sting, and Yukino by the pool.

_'Dat's rite! We r the 1st guild w/ a POOL! Wish u wer us rite now? #Fun_In_Da_Sun!'_

I chuckle at this and shake my head. "Uh uh!" I glance up from my phone and turn to everyone else. I stick my fingers in my mouth and let out a loud whistle. Everyone at the pool turned to me out of curiosity. I gesture for all of them to come to me and they did. "Yo! Check this out! I got an idea!" I say.

...

Melody's POV:

I relaxed in my pool bed soaking in the rays as I nibbled on a taco that I had ordered from the bar.

_BEEP!  
_

I dig in my monokini and pulled out my iphone and stare at a post from Kitsuna's Instagram news feed which featured a video of her and the entire guild...at their OWN pool...making a 'Happy' Dance Video.

**Song: 'Happy' By: Pharrell Williams!**

**Pharrell: It might seem crazy what I'm about to say!**

**Makarov: (Dancing with members in bikini's)**

**Pharrell: Sunshine she's here, you can take a break!**

**Cana: (Dances while drinking alcohol and then falls tipsy in a pool)**

**Pharrell: I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space!**

**Juvia: (Glomps Gray)**

**Gray: (Screams and runs away)**

**Pharrell: With the air like I don't care baby by the way!**

**Wendy, Carla, Fuse, Happy, and Lily: (Dances before diving in the pool)**

**Pharrell: Because I'm Happy!**

**Pharrell: Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof!**

**Kitsuna and Lucy: (Clapping and dancing) Because I'm Happy!  
**

**Pharrell: Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth!**

**Natsu and Gray: (Dancing unleashing fire and ice magic in the air) Because I'm Happy!**

**Pharrell: Clap along if you know that happiness is to you!**

**Erza and Mira: (Dances) Because I'm Happy!**

**Pharrell: Clap along if you feel like that's what you want to do!**

The video had soon ending. I stared completely dumbfounded. _'...Fairy Tail has a pool?' I thought. _"We are the only guild with a pool right?" I heard Orga asked. I twitched. "Eh?!" Orga turned to me. "What's wrong Melody?" He asked. I sweatdrop all over. "Oh! N-nothing! We're the only guild in Fiore with a pool! That's right!" I laugh nervously.

"Here! Here!" I heard. I turn to the side seeing Sting in the kiddy pool with are kids playing with them. Our kids laugh and playfully splash him back in the pool. _'I was wrong...he makes a great father!' I thought._ I smile at the sight. "Now I found my happiness..." I whisper. I close my eyes and relax. "STING!" I heard. I opened my one eye seeing Lector and RiRi run towards us. "Sting!" RiRi cried. "Um...I mean, Master!" Lector said nervously. I giggled at the new title for Sting. Sting saw this and blushed nervously before turning back to the new Exceeds. "Forget about the 'Master' thing Lector. What's the panic about?" He asked.

"There's an emergency!" Lector cried. "We were shopping and Frosch got lost!" RiRi cried. "Seriously?!" Sting asked. Yukino gasped. "Frosch?!" Rogue growled and walked towards the Exceeds. "What?! How could that happen when he was with you two?!" "Geez! You don't have to be so harsh!" RiRi cried. "Sorry! We only took our eyes off him for a minute!" Lector cried. "Will you leave them alone? Frosch can fly right? He'll find his way!" I say.

Rogue glared and walked towards me. "Let me tell you!" He barked. The sun completely disappeared as Rogue completely hovered over me. I shiver. "Frosch has NO sense of direction!" He said. Sting walked towards Rogue and grabbed his shoulder. "Hey Rogue! Scolding Melody like that is barking up the wrong tree!" He warned. Rogue broke away from him and got in his face. "Melody doesn't care about Frosch!" Sting got in Rogue's face. "SHE NEVER SAID THAT!" He roared.

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

The two then began to fight in the water like children. My kids and I chuckle at the sight. "Wow! Guy fanservice! That's rare!" I say. "Both of you! This is no time for fighting!" Yukino scolded. "Ugh! Your boobs are flying everywhere Yukino! We need to shop for a new bikini for you!" I say. Yukino glared at me. "Well maybe you should stop showing your butt!" I raise an eyebrow at her. "Did you just stand up to me?!" Yukino nodded. I smirk. "I love you..." Yukino sighed seeing how I wasn't taking her seriously. She turned back to Sting and Rogue. "C'mon! We have to find Frosch!" She said. The two then break apart and look at each other nervously.

"Well, you kids have fun!" I say before laying back on my pool bed. Yukino looked at me nervously. "Oh...please come with us Melody! It will only take 20 minutes...with no commercials!" She said. I lay back up and gasp. "Wait! We get our own episode?! LET'S GO THEN!" I turn back to the children and whistle. "NINO'S VAMANOS!" At my command my three sons then climb out of the kiddy pool. I soon climb out after them.

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**Fuse and Happy: Welcome Home, Frosch!  
**

**...**

I walked out of the mall wearing a new outfit: a strapless bikini top made out of two large cookies, pants/short shorts with cookie prints, wedge sandals, and a headband. I scanned the outfit in admiration as Fenie's, Mharaoh's and humans walked out wearing similar bikini outfits. "WOW! Pants AND shorts?!" I giggled. "Kitsuna is a genius!"

I glanced up seeing Sting, Rogue, Yukino and everyone else in front of me glaring. I sweatdrop. "Oh...I detected the voices from the mall all I could with my sound magic...Froakie isn't there!" I laughed. "We know..." Sting said coldly. "And his name's Frosch!" Rogue said. Sting raised an eyebrow. "What are you wearing?!" "It's one of the bikini outfits from Kitsuna's line!" I chimed. "Cookies?!" Sting asked. "They came with cookie dough wedges and cat ear holed headbands!" I sang as I point to the hardened cookie dough on my wedge heel before wiggling my ears showing off the holes of the headband which allowed my ears to flow free.

"But Melody I thought you didn't like to wear tight clothes," Yukino said. "Well Kitsuna taught me to be more comfortable with myself! Besides this outfit is CUTE!" I squeal. I heard a whimper and glanced down at Weis who saddened at the sight of me. I kneel down to his level. "Oh Nino, you want cookie?" Weis nodded. "I'll buy you cookie! And I'll go to Taco Bell right now too!" I say. I stood up and turn back to walk in the wall. Sting grabbed my arm. "Oh no you don't! We're finding Frosch!" "But I want Taco Bell! I'm the new poster girl for their company! Just look at the magazines" I whined. "Oh! Melody! I picked you a flower!" Lector said. I glanced down at him seeing him present a rose to me. I smiled at take it. "Oh thank you Lector! That's sweet!" I place it in my hair. I saw Lector blushing. _'Hmmm...what's with him?' I thought._

...

We were all now deep into the city where Lector and RiRi last saw Frosch explaining how they lost him in this area. Sting reassured them that we will all find him. "FROSCH?! FROSCH?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Rogue called. I winced as I curled my sensitive ears shut silently growling at Rogue out of irritation. RiRi patted my leg. "Don't worry sugah, you'll live!" "Hey! Look over there!" Yukino said. We turned to her direction seeing Gajeel and Lily at a nearby market shopping for weapons. I saw how Gajeel had ate one.

We ran for him. "Gajeel!" Sting called. The second we reach him Rogue grabbed a hold of him by the collar. "HEY! HAVE YOU SEEN FROSCH AROUND HERE?!" He barked. "Watch the paws pipsqueak! You trying to start something?!" Gajeel barked. "Yeah! Get off him Rogue! Don't forget he beat you up!" I say. Sting pulled Rogue off of him. "Sorry..." He said.

I watched as RiRi walked up to Lily and hugged him. "Hi boyfriend!" She chimed. Lily smiled at her. "Hello!" He said. I smiled. "Boyfriend?! When did THIS happen?" RiRi giggled. "We met during the danceoff and then on the battlefield and then we started talking!" I ^^ smile. "How cute!"

"Ha ha ha! Look at the funny man in the piercings Mommy!" Lector Jr. laugh. Gajeel growled at him. I sweatdrop and pull Lector Jr. away from him. "Heh heh! Kids..." "Have you seen Frosch?" Lector asked. "That frog?" Gajeel asked. "He's a cat!" Rogue barked. "An Exceed to be exact! I saw him at the park around the corner!" Lily said pointing off into another direction. RiRi kissed his cheek. "Thanks!" We were all then on the move again. "We owe you one!" Sting said. "Hurry!" Rogue said.

...

Kitsuna's POV:

I walked through town and spotted Gajeel and Lily together. "Jeez what a ruckus..." Gajeel said. "Yeah," Lily nodded. I walked towards them and giggled. "It's too bad your not in a good mood!" I say. Gajeel and Lily turned to me. "Hello Kitsuna," Lily said. "What the hell do you want?" Gajeel asked. I twirled my hair. "Well..." I snapped my fingers and all of my 15 sisters appear before Gajeel. Gajeel and Lily widened their eyes as my sisters giggle and wave at them.

"My poor sisters ALL got in a recent divorce with their husbands! And to soothe their hearts I called them here to Earthland so they can all go on a date with a handsome man!" I say. Gajeel widen his eyes. "WHAT?!" All my sisters pick up Gajeel and raise him up in the air. Gajeel sweatdropped. "WHAT IS GOING ON?!" I smirk evilly and snatch Lily. "What?!" He cried. I watched as my sisters carried Gajeel away. "HEY LET GO OF ME!" He shouted. I ran away with Lily who looked at me crazy. "HEY! WHY ARE YOU KIDNAPPING MY CAT?!" Gajeel shouted. "DON'T KEEP THEM OUT AFTER 3AM OKAY?! FENIE'S LOVE TO HAVE FUN FOR LONG PERIODS OF TIME!" I sang. "Wh-wait! Where are you taking me?!" Lily cried. "Hush Lily!" I laugh.

...

Melody's POV:

"By the way Melody what's that shiny rainbow orb on your arm?" Yukino asked. I glanced at the orb on my arm seeing how I had turned it into a bracelet charm. I smiled at it. "You like it? I call it, the **Mega Stone!**" I say. "Why call it that?" Yukino asked. I shrug. "I have a feeling it might be useless for us in the future maybe..." We each then spotted Wendy and Carla bikini shopping. "Saber members!" Wendy chimed. I smiled at Wendy. She was so cute! It was no wonder Kitsuna adopted her.

"Could we ask you something?" Sting asked. Rogue immediately shadowed over Wendy getting in her face. I gasped as my children chuckle. "HEY! HAVE YOU SEEN FROSCH AROUND HERE?!" He asked loudly. Sting then punched Rogue making him hit a wall. "Dial it down a little when you're talking to a girl!" Sting scolded. "Who's Frosch?" Wendy asked. "He's our little friend! I call him Froakie!" I smiled. Wendy smiled at me. "What a cute name!"

I saw RiRi walk up to Carla. "Heya Chica!" She greeted. Carla sweatdropped. "That's quite an accent.." RiRi chuckled. "You got a funny accent too! You from Down Under the Kangaroos or something?" RiRi asked. Carla raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?!" "Eh, I don't care what language barrier your from doll!" RiRi said. Carla widen her eyes. "Doll?! Why do you speak in such an improper manner?!" RiRi smiled at Carla. She spat in her purple paw. "Put er there gorly!" RiRi then slapped her moist saliva paw in Carla's paw. Carla stared at her new moist paw in horror. "DISGUSTING!" She shrieked. "Yeah it is! You forgot to spit in your own paw!" RiRi said. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Carla exclaimed.

Wendy sweatdropped and turned back to us. "I saw him over there a little while ago!" She said pointing off into another direction. "Thank you! Let's go Rogue!" Sting said as he ran off with Rogue. I followed.

...

We went to another location calling out for Frosch. "I'm hungry! Maybe we should go on a lunch break to Taco Bell!" I say. "No!" Sting said sharply. I groan at this. "Your MEAN!" Rogue's eyes watered. "I'm sure Frosch is wandering from place to place looking for us!" I glared at him. "You're a man! If you cry, I'll hit you!" I warned. "She's right! Get a hold of yourself Rogue!" Sting scolded.

Ichiya then appeared before us. "What's the trouble Saber members?" He asked. "It's that Elvis guy!" RiRi said. "From Blue Pegasus?" Lector asked. I smiled. "Ichiya, hello!" Ichiya turned to me. "Melody, and how are you my good woman?" He greeted. I leaned close to him. "Are you still selling those amazing condoms? I would really like to buy one again!" I whispered. Sting widen his eyes. "What?!" I blushed and ^^ smile at him. "Hee hee! Nothing!"

Rogue charged for Ichiya. Ichiya stared intently at Rogue with awe as a pink anime background surrounded him. Rogue grabbed him. "HEY! HAVE YOU SEEN-?!"

_SMOOCH!_

Rogue instantly punched Ichiya to the ground. My children, RiRi and I bursted out laughing. "DON'T RANDOMLY SLUG PEOPLE!" Sting shouted. "Um...sorry..." Rogue said nervously. Ichiya was now in a small beach like anime background sitting on a lawn chair in only a black thong. "It was only an eye opening blow..." He said smoothly. "Why are you in a swimsuit?" Sting asked. I giggled. "That's just his style!" "He's whack!" RiRi said. "Frosch is missing!" Yukino said. "I know the answer to that!" Ichiya said posing. "Where?!" Rogue asked. "Right here..." Ichiya began.

We were now each in a water wave beach anime background where Yukino and Sting stared in horror as Ichiya flashed Rogue. I laughed at the sight whilst covering my sons eyes. Ichiya's eyes sparkled as Rogue was complete turned off.

"FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH!"

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

After Rogue dished out an attack on Ichiya he turned away completely turned off. I kept snickering staring at Ichiya. "Um...were in a hurry...excuse us!" Sting said. He grabbed my hand and lead me away from Ichiya with the others following.

...

"FROSCH! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Rogue asked. I glared at him furiously. "OH WILL YOU SHUT UP?! YOU'RE LIKE A BROKEN RECORD!" I then mimic a broken record out of frustration which made the kids laugh. Rogue groaned and continued to call out for Frosch. I sigh. "And worst of all Sting won't let me leave to go eat at Taco Bell..." I whimper. "You bet I won't! Not until we find him!" Sting said as he continued to search. I groan.

"Look there he is!" Yukino said. I quickly turn seeing Frosch looking at a map. I smiled. "Froakie!" My three children cheered. Yukino and Sting smile. "Frosch!" Sting cheered. "Thank goodness!" Yukino chimed. Sting called out for him as he ran. "Hey!" I smiled brightly. "I'm happy!" I then bent over to slowly push my kids forward. "Vamanos Nino's! After this we fiesta with Taco Be-!"

_HONK!_

_HONK!_

"...Squish?!" I heard. I froze in place widening my eyes slowly turning around seeing how Rogue was squeezing my butt and at the same time...Yukino's breast! I slowly gasped and blushed as Yukino did. Rogue turned to Yukino and then back at me as he continued to grope us. He sweatdropped. "SQUISH?!"

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

I was now in the arms of Sting who had blasted Rogue away from Yukino and I. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Sting shouted. Rogue twitched on the ground. "I...I didn't mean...Melody...Yukino I'm sorry..." "It's okay..." Yukino said nervously. I sigh. "Are you okay?" Sting asked as he set me to my feet. "No big deal..." I say. Sting widen his eyes. Sting pulled me close to him. "No big deal?! Your ass is mine! I OWN it!" He said as he placed a hand on my butt. I glare at him as he grinned. "NOT in front of the kids!"

"Hey...stop it!" I heard. Sting and I turned around seeing Weis and Ryo harassing Yukino. I saw Ryo slip his hands under Yukino's skirt to play with her underwear while Weis jumped up to fondle her breasts. My eyes flame up. "NINO'S!" I requipped out my crook and whack both of their heads. "Ow..." They whimper. "DON'T TOUCH HER! HOW COULD YOU BOTH BE SO DIRTY AND HARASS HER LIKE THAT?! I scolded. "Don't you EVER do that again! Be like your brother who would never do that!" I added.

"Wow..." I heard. I slowly turn around seeing Lector Jr. ogling a magazine that a a picture of Jenny nude on the cover, curtesy of the fanservice challenge she lost to Mirajane at the games. I glared at him. "LECTOR!" I shouted. I snatch the magazine from him and whack his head with my crook. "Ow...I'm sorry Mommy!" Lector Jr. cried. "You should be! Stay AWAY from Jenny! She's an ad for P***!" I shouted.

"Oh is that right? This coming from the Illegal Mexican Wannabe that wants to be everyone's friend!" I heard. I slowly turned around seeing Jenny glaring at me. "Who are YOU!?" I snapped. This made everyone else wince. "i'm Jenny Realight! I was Ms. Fior-" "-I know that! But who do you think you are?!" I interrupted. "I know that you have a serious problem calling someone like me out like that! How dare you?! YOU COW!" Jenny snapped. I gave Jenny a death glare. "Kitsuna is right...you ARE fake! That's why she fired you from her line that I'm wearing!" "Oh FAKE huh?! Kinda like your curves?! No woman is THAT voluptuous!" Jenny shouted.

Yukino and RiRi gasped at that as my face reddened. I brought my hand and fist together and cracked my knuckles five times which made Sting and Rogue cower in fear while my children and RiRi watch eagerly at what I was about to do. Jenny looked scared completely regretting what she had said. I balled up my fist. "I-had three-KIDS!"

...

Jenny ran away crying with a bleeding nose, a bruised up cheek, a black eye, a busted lip, a partially ripped dress, and a ripped ponytail. Everyone stared at me in complete horror. Sting was brave enough to walk up and place his hands on my shoulders. "Are you okay...baby?" He asked with a nervous smile. I giggle and smile up at him. "Hee hee hee! You called me baby!" Everyone else sweatdropped. "There are two sides of Melody I just won't ever understand!" RiRi said. "I know never to mess with her!" Lector said.

"Now then..." I say. We then turned our attention back to Frosch. "Look! He's trying to get back to the guild under his own power!" Rogue said. "Question is...can he do it alone?" RiRi asked. Sting and I turn to Rogue seeing him twitched in place as he did his best to make his way towards Frosch. I smirk in amusement. "Aww...do you want to move?" "All you gotta do is put one foot in front of the other!" "I think...we should harden our hearts and just watch Frosch...for his own sake!" Rogue said.

I widen my eyes. "NO NO NO! WE CAN'T DO THAT!" I exclaim. "We're having a chance at our own episode! We can't make it boring! This is our chance to show up Fairy Tail and Kitsuna for hogging all the fun!" I say. "Mommy I'm hungry!" Ryo said. "Me too!" Weis said. I sigh. "If these people don't want to make an episode with me then we're eating at Taco Bell!" I say walking away. Sting then grabbed my arm and yanked me back to him. "You're staying right here!" He said keeping his eyes on Frosch. "Sting!" I whine.

"Let's watch Frosch!" Yukino said. "I don't believe this!" I say in disbelief. Frosch began to walk. "He's on the move!" Rogue said. I fake chuckle out of frustration and shake my head. "Screw this I'm joining Fairy Tail!" I joked. RiRi chuckled at that. "Stop complaining!" Sting said. "But I want to eat!" I cry. Frosch then chased after a Froakie ironically. I smile. "Frosch is being one with his kind!" "He can't do this..." Sting sighed. "Hang in there Frosch!" Rogue said.

I carriage with Ponyta then were on the move. "That carriage is out of control!" The man cried. I saw how the carriage went for Frosch. Everyone widen their eyes. "WHY?!" "Look at that cool fire horse!" Weis said happily. I smiled and waved. "Oh hello there, Ponyta!" I say sweetly. "Melody tell the Ponyta to stop moving!" Sting said. I narrow my eyes at him. "Take me to Taco Bell!" I demanded. Sting growled. "MELODY!"

"It's okay. I'll do something without alerting him to our presence!" Rogue said. He then turned into a shadow and teleported his form to the carriage to hold the ropes that connected to the Ponyta. After a few seconds Rogue got motion sickness. I sighed. "Oh you..." "You know, come to think of it..." Yukino began. Sting scratched his head nervously and closed his eyes. "Yeah. Even in an emergency like this, our motion sickness is still in play..." I smirked. "It's what he gets for screaming in my ears all day and threatening the chances of a good episode!" Sting glared at me. "Melody! Do something!" I sigh. "Fine!" "Ponyta, turn right please!" I say. The Ponyta nodded and then turned off to a different direction dodging Frosch.

Rogue then collided to the ground. We each run over to his side. "Rogue!" We cried. Rogue twitched. "Is Frosch...?" "He's safe," Sting said. "...Thank goodness..." Rogue said weakly.

...

We were each now by an alleyway seeing how Millianna and Kagura had met up with Frosch. "Oh look! It's Millianna!" I say. "You know her?" Yukino asked. I nodded. "She's one of my closest friends. She's sweet!" Millianna tilted her head. "Meow?" "I thought you were a kitty cat but you're a frog?" "Fro thinks so too!" Frosch said. "No wait! He's so charming!" Kagura said nervously. Frosch made a cute :3 waving his paw before putting it behind his back. "Fro thinks so too!" I watched as the three got to know each other while my companions quietly converse on how Frosch was once a frog. I seized my chance and quietly back away out of the alleyway...

...

Normal POV:

Rogue watched in anger at how Kagura decided to take Frosch home as she picked him up. He couldn't watch anymore. "I can't hold back! I'm going in!" He said. Sting nodded, "Okay!" "Do we get to kick ass too Daddy?" Ryo asked. "That's right! Let's go!" Sting said. The male Dragon Slayers slowly walked towards the two women who glowed a purple and light pinkish aura. "Wait. There's something strange..." Yukino said.

"But that wouldn't be good. This little one is the partner of Rogue from Sabertooth!" Millianna said. Kagura smirked. "Millianna be honest, you want her too don't you?" Millianna smiled. "You see through me?" "Now that I look closely, I see he's a kitty cat wearing a frog costume! I want her too!" Kagura drew her sword as her face darkened. "I won't let you have her!" The ground them rumbled. "Kagura! Are you serious?!" Millianna shrieked. "DEAD serious!" Kagura stated.

Sting sighed. "It this keeps up, we'll have to kick the winners ass..." "Kick some ass..." Lector Jr. repeated. "In other words Kagura will be our opponent," Rogue stated. "Kagura is strong!" Yukino said.

...

Melody's POV:

I walked back to the others carrying items. "I'M BACK!" I sang. Everyone turned to me and widen their eyes at what I was holding. "What did I miss?" I asked. "WHAT is THAT?!" Rogue exclaimed. I peered over Sting's shoulder and saw how Kagura and Millianna were about to have an intense battle. "Ooh! Millianna's gonna fight! How exciting! Good thing I went out!" I say. "YOU BOUGHT TACO BELL FOOD?!" Sting exclaimed. I smiled. "Yup! I bought for everyone too and got the usuals! Here!" I say as I give Sting a taco.

Sting frowned at the taco. I passed three taco's to my sons. "Thank you Mama!" They chime before stuffing their mouths with taco's. "You got nachos?" Lector asked. I nodded. "Sure! And these ones have cheese!" I say. RiRi grinned. "Sweet!" I then gave Lector and RiRi the nacho's. "You get food too Rogue! You can't watch a fight on an empty stomach," I say as I pass him a taco. Rogue frowned at it. "Uh..." I bring out more Taco Bell food from my large brown bag. Yukino smiled at me. "Ooh! Pass the salad!" She whispered. I nodded. "Sure!" I then give Yukino a container of Taco Salad.

Sting facepalmed. "I can't believe this..." I grinned. "Face it Sting...we're having a feast!" Rogue sweatdropped. "By the dumpster..." "YUP!" RiRi laughed. I pulled out a cylinder tube of food that was wrapped in tinfoil. I unwrap it revealing my Taco Bell burrito. "Hellooo there..." Yukino gasped. "No! Don't eat it!" I narrow my eyes. "Oh calm down Yukino!" I say as I bring the burrito close to my mouth. Sting and Rogue stared in horror. "Melody! You know what happens when you eat burritos!" Sting exclaimed. "DON'T DO IT!" Rogue cried. "Leave me alone! I'm hungry!" I exclaim. I take a bite out of my burrito causing Sting, Yukino, and Rogue to scream while my children continue to eat their food. Lector and RiRi run to the side. "TAKE COVERRRRRR!"

_TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!_

Everyone had coughed as the large cloud of gas filled the air, including Kagura and Millianna who were caught in it. Rogue and Yukino gasped for breath while Lector and RiRi gave each other high fives as they were both wearing gas masks. My children screamed and ran around as they were unable to see as Sting's eyes watered. "NEVER EAT BURRITOS AGAIN!" He shouted. I blushed. "I'm sorry! I can't help it! I LOVE burritos!" "EAT THEM ON A TOILET!" Rogue shouted. "My eyes...!" Yukino cried before falling over. "That's our goddess!" I heard. I turned around seeing the Butt Jiggle Gang embracing the gassy air. "She's a true scoundrel!" Lackey said. "That's why we love her! Not only is her Butt Jiggle Butt large but she unleashes a better Gas Butt Ecstasy than the three of us combined!" The other Lackey cheered. "Keep up the good work Melody!" Boss said happily. I sweatdropped at my 'followers'. "Not you guys again...still stalking me?"

...

The gas had then cleared and Kagura and Millianna saw that Frosch was gone! "He's on the move again!" RiRi cried. We were each on the move again, running across town. I was lagging behind! "I can't believe we lost sight of Frosch!" Sting said. "Let's hurry up and look for him!" Rogue said. "Hurry! Hurry!" The children repeat. "Right!" Yukino and I say. I ran and ran with my companions feeling tired. "M'am!" I heard. I turned around seeing Lahar and a few Magic Council members running behind me.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "M'am, could I ask you to stop running?" Lahar asked. I raise an eyebrow. "Eh?" "It's your butt...it's moving like crazy!" Lahar exclaimed. "Too huge!" A Magic Council member said. "Distracting!" Another said. I tilt my head in confusion. "Excuse me?!" Lahar facepalmed and groaned before looking back at me. "...It's what you call immodest!" He said quickly. I stop running and glare at him. "Well then quit staring at my BUTT!" I shouted. Lahar and the rest of the Council stared completely stunned at my outburst before I ran off again. "We tried to tell her Lahar..." A member said. "That ass is dangerous! Heck! A bomb as big as that could blow up all of Fiore!" Another said. Lahar nodded. "You said it! We should quarantine her for harnessing explosives in that ass!" I blushed and growled at their comments as I continued to run.

...

We stood by another alley where we watched Frosch get cornered by frog hunters. "Who are you?" Frosch asked curiously. "Daddy, I think they're bullying him!" Lector Jr. cried. "Yeah! They're bad!" Ryo agreed. Sting nodded. "Yeah. He's surrounded by shady punks!" "Hey Rogue? Instead of making us play the Sitting and Waste Minutes In The Episode Game, how about we do something to help Frosch?!" I exclaim. "Watch..." Rogue said. I face forward and sighed seeing how Frosch was able to escape being captured by the frog hunters.

RiRi rolled her eyes. "UNbelievable!" "He's fast!" Yukino admired. Rogue smiled. "That's my Frosch!" "I think it was just by chance..." Sting said. I growled and banged by fist against the wall which seemed to have scared Weis as he went to hide behind Sting. "HOW LONG ARE WE GONNA KEEP WASTING TIME?! WE'RE GETTING OUR OWN EPISODE! LET'S USE THIS CHANCE!" I shouted. "Shh! Hush Melody!" Yukino said quietly.

I watched as another group of frog hunters walked by and scolded the other frog hunters for not being able to capture Frosch claiming that they are the true frog traders. "There's more of them!" Rogue said. "Those are some weird people..." Yukino said. "What the hell are frog traders?!" Sting asked. My three children smiled hearing the new word. "Hell!" They chimed. I glared at Sting. "STOP! CURSING!" I smacked the back of Sting's head. "OW! What's wrong with you Melody?!" Sting yelled. "STOP CURSING AROUND THE BOYS! YOUR TURNING INTO A BAD INFLUENCE!" Sting glared at me. "I AM NOT!"

"What the hell is hell?" Ryo asked with a smile. "Hell sounds like a theme park!" Weis chimed. Lector Jr. turned to me. "Mommy can we go to hell? I wanna see what it's like!" I anime teared seeing how the cursing had never stopped. "What have you done to my boys?!" "You TOOK their innocence away!" I sniffled. "Oh calm down! They were gonna start cursing eventually!" Sting said. I then heard the sound of a scream.

Sting and I turned seeing Lucy who was caught in the net of the frog trader. "What is this?!" I turned seeing Natsu and Happy who smiled at Frosch. "Hi there!" Natsu said. "Yay!" Frosch chimed. "What are you doing here?" Happy asked. "GOTCHA!" A frog hunter shouted as he trapped Natsu with a large net trap. The other frog hunter released Lucy only to accidentally catch her again. "Why do you keep snagging me?!" Lucy cried. Natsu then punched the frog hunter flaming up a fist.

"Hmm...this is a first...Kitsuna isn't with them!" I say. "W-what should we do?" Sting asked nervously. "Go kick some ass Daddy!" Ryo chimed. "Yeah! We want to see some action!" Weis said. "Go kick ass!" Lector Jr. cheered. I facepalmed as the cursing continued. "Let's let Natsu do this on his own..." Rogue said. We then watched as Natsu and Lucy attacked the frog hunters which blew up a part of the town. It was pretty impressive!

"Hey, what are we gonna do about the property damage?" Lucy asked. "We'll pay it out of the job we're going on!" Natsu said. "He took it that far?" Rogue asked. "That's Natsu for you! He's so cool!" Sting cheered. "Whatever you say fanboy..." I sigh. "We lost Frosch!" RiRi cried. Sting, Rogue, and I widen our eyes. "WHAT?!"

...

We watched as Frosch skipped across the city that afternoon only to meet up with Gray and Juvia who offer to take him home. Frosch declines with a speech saying that he is a member of Sabertooth showing his Guild Stamp on his back also expressing that he will use his willpower to get himself back home. "Is it about time we help him?" Sting asked. "No! I have faith in Frosch!" Rogue said. Sting and I smiled at each other. "Maybe Frosch has grown up a bit," Sting said. I nodded. "Yeah, I think so too!" I glance down at my children. "The three of you could learn something from him!" I giggled.

I then saw how Rogue was smirking at Sting and I. "WIPE THAT SMUG LOOK OFF YOUR FACE JACKASS!" Sting shouted. I sighed and smile. "Let's just follow Frosch..."

...

And so we did while being hidden from his sight. At one point he chased a Beautifly only to meet up with Erza. "Look! It's Erza Strawberry!" I say. Everyone narrowed their eyes at me. I sweatdrop. "That is her REAL last name right? I mean that's what Kitsuna told me anyway..." We then turn back to Erza and Frosch. "Maybe he's asking her for directions!" Yukino said. "What did you buy?" Erza asked. "A matching set! Try it on!" Frosch said. "A matching set? What is he talking about?" Rogue asked.

Erza was now in a matching frog costume. "i love the color and it's so cute. This is wonderful!" Erza said happily. "I bet Rogue will love it!" "Fro thinks so too!" Frosch chimed. I grinned. "Mmm...and it's nice and tight too! I can't wait to see how it's gonna look Rogue!" "FROSCHHHHH!" Rogue cried. I turn to him and twitched my eye as Sting did as we watched Rogue anime tear happily. "Uh...are you gonna wear that?" Sting asked nervously.

...

Kitsuna's POV:

I dragged Lily to the sweets shop for a date! We sat across from each other at one of the outside tables by the windows searing a Kiwi Smoothie Sorbet. I put my hand on the shiny rainbow pearl on my neck that I had created into a necklace. "I call it the **Mega Stone**! And I plan to wear it for the rest of the series!" I say. _'Maybe I'll bond with Kar's pet Gyarados and see what happens...' I thought. _ I giggled. "Who knows it may become useful to us in later arcs don't you think Lily?"

I glanced at Lily who sat on the table staring at me blankly. I frown. "What's wrong? I thought you'd like kiwi's," I say. "...Why did you bring me here?" Lily asked. I smiled. "It's because I never get to spend time with you Lily! We never get to interact like this!" "Why not spend time with your other comrades?" Lily asked. I closed my eyes and sighed. "Okay fine! I'll admit..." "...Even the good looking old ladies can get lonely too..." I blushed. "Why are you lonely?" Lily asked.

"Because Natsu and Lucy went on a job without me, Fuse is on a date, Erza is doing stuff on her own, and Gray is too tired to play GTA with me..." I say sadly. "What about Kar?" Lily asked. I sigh again. "Yeah it was my mistake for leaving her with Bisca and Alzack just because she wanted to play with Asuka..." "Or...maybe I should have invited Katja to have tea with me today!" "Who is Katja?" Lily asked. I smile. "Long story but see, a member of the Oracion Seis was once a Celestial Wizard that toyed with her spirits. Lucy and I fought her and this one spirit she had an impact on Lucy that affected her view of Celestial Spirits because of the way the Dark Mage treated them," I began.

"When the battle was over I took the Dark Mages key for myself so Lucy wouldn't have to think about all the horrible things it has done..." I say. "So after we headed back to our town, I literally walked up to Katja out of nowhere and gave her the Silver Gate Key which made her a Celestial Wizard and after that I never saw her in forever!" I add. "Then she approached me at the ball and asked if she remembered me...and I said I did..." Lily smiled at that. I frowned. "But thing is...she's not a Celestial Wizard anymore because of the whole Zentopia incident!" I explained.

I fidgeted with my straw. "Maybe...I should adopt her? She seems lost after all..." _'But that would mean another MOUTH to feed...UGH!' I thought. _I quickly sip my end of the smoothie out of my straw. "And also there's this other thing that's been bothering me!" I cry. "It's Natsu!" "We're dating and...we NEVER spend time together romantically very much...and nowadays people on Instagram are shipping 'Stelody' harder than 'NaKi'. But if I ever want to do something with Natsu he'll bring Lucy or Happy with him...and I just want him all to myself..." I say sadly. "Maybe you have to tell him directly," Lily said.

I glance at him. "You know what? I'm so sorry for dragging you into this and rambling all this nonsense...I should have never did this..." Lily smiled. "No. It's fine. In fact I was happy to accompany you on this date!" I smile at him. "Really?" Lily nodded. "Anytime you want to go on a date again, you let me know...as long as we're only going out for kiwi desserts," he said. I blushed. "Thanks...and you don't have to call it a date anymore," I say. "Just remember to tell Natsu how you really feel about your relationship and I'm sure he'll respond with open arms," Lily said. I nodded. "Yeah, I will!"

The two of us then finished our smoothie dessert. I call for the waitress. "Check please!" The waitress then took our cup and handed us the bill. I slide the bill over to Lily's side. He raised an eyebrow. "Huh?!" I giggled. "You're the man! Men always pay for the date!" I winked. Lily chuckled and then placed his bills out for the table.

...

Melody's POV:

We each peered behind the bushes and watched how Frosch walked up to two people dining outdoors by the sweets shop. "Hi!" Frosch said. I glanced up at who he was talking to and spotted Kitsuna with Lily. I raise an eyebrow. "Kitsuna ditched her boyfriend and best friend to go out with a cat?" "She better not be stealing my man!" RiRi growled. Lector sweatdropped. "Easy now..." "You again!" Lily said. Kitsuna smiled. "Hi Frosch!" "I'm lost!" Frosch cried. "I can help with that!" She said.

Kitsuna then whistled and called upon a Wingull who landed in front of Frosch. "Get on!" She said. "Thanks!" Frosch chimed. Frosch slowly climbed on the Wingull and flew away on it. Kitsuna waved at him. "Bye!" "You do realize that Exceeds can fly on their own right?" Lily asked. Kitsuna sweatdropped. "I had to figure out a way to get rid of him...I'm no good with kids..." Lily's eyes widen. "But you're raising a child!" I giggle at this and saw how Rogue gestured for us to follow him to follow Frosch.

...

Wingull had landed Frosch in the middle of the city where we watched him walk across town on his own as we kept commenting how moving it was to see Frosch make his way back to the guild. It was soon nighttime and Frosch grew tired. "He's falling a sleep as he walks?!" Sting asked. I glance down at the kids who kept yawning. "Come to think of it, it's past your bedtime!" "Good luck Frosch!" Lector and RiRi cheer. Frosch then stopped at a large building. "I wanna go out there right now..." Rogue muttered. "I made it!" Frosch cheered. I glanced up at the building and widen my eyes seeing how it was the Fairy Tail Guild. I anime whiten. "...Eh?!"

"THIS ISN'T IT!" Rogue shouted. "Fro thinks so too!" Frosch chimed. I growl furiously and grabbed Rogue by the collar. "WEREN'T YOU THE ONE WHO HAD FROSCH HAD NO SENSE OF DIRECTION? HUH?!" I barked. Rogue just anime teared. "FROSCHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scoffed and dropped him. "WELL THIS IS JUST GREAT! THE NIGHT HAS ENDED, MY BOYS ARE TIRED, MY FEET HURT, AND WE JUST WASTED A CHANCE OF MAKING A FUN EPISODE FEATURING US!" I shouted. "NOBODY IS GOING TO READ THIS CHAPTER!"

"Now now, calm down..." Sting sighed. "Please take is easy Melody," Yukino said. I glare at her. "You know what? I don't care what you say!" I bring my tired boys towards her. "You're taking my kids home! I'm going out to eat!" I say as I walk away. "Melody..." RiRi said sadly. Sting ran after me. "Wait up Mel! I know a good place down the street!"

...

Kitsuna's POV:

I sat at my dinner table at Olive Garden wearing a long black cutout dress as I sat across from Natsu. I kept glancing down at my salad which was our appetizer. "Mmm...yeah...this is...sorta romantic..." I say nervously. I glance up at Natsu who wore a suit as he stuffed his face with food. "LOAD UP ON THOSE BREADSTICKS! AND KEEP THAT SOUP COMING!" He called. This caused the entire restaurant turn to us as I was for the first time embarrassed at Natsu as I hid my face from everyone else.

I sigh and smiled at Natsu. "Oh well...at least I get to spend time with you. That's all that really matters right?" Natsu had stopped stuffing his face and turned to me. "Oh! Tsuna! Thanks for taking me here!" He said. "Huh?" I asked. Natsu smiled. "I'm having a nice time! The foods great...I love you!" He said. My face grew wide with a smile as my cheeks flushed a deep red at his words. Natsu then went back to stuffing his face with the extra breadsticks that were served to us. I continue to blush and poked at my salad with my fork. "Love you too..." I say shyly.

I heard the sound of giggling and turned seeing Melody and Sting sitting at a nearby table by a window enjoying the romantic atmosphere as the held hands across the table and fed each other dessert. I smiled at Melody's happiness. _'Nice to see their relationship blossom too! I'm really happy for them!' I thought. _I watched at Sting paid the bill and the two of them walked out hand in hand. I saw that Sting looked pretty nervous as he kept on jamming at the keys of his iphone sending a big text. I smirk at the little strategy. "Oh Melody, if Sting's doing what I think he's doing then you're in for a big surprise..." "Hm? Did you say something Tsuna?" Natsu asked.

...

Melody's POV:

I walked out hand in hand with Sting that night completely overjoyed almost forgetting my anger from earlier. "Thanks for dinner Sting! I had a really nice time!" Sting smiled at me. "No problem!" He then kissed my forehead. I lean on his shoulder and sigh as we continue to walk. I heard the sound of sparkling water and turned seeing a fountain which illuminated from the light under the water.

"Ooh! A fountain!" I chime. I break away from Sting and run up to it and admire the water spout. "Isn't it beautiful?" I asked. Sting walked up to me. "No...you are!" I narrow my eyes when I turned to him. "Don't act cheesey..." Sting chuckled at that. "You're impossible you know that?" I sigh and turn to the side. "Yeah...but you know...I wish we still could have made this episode more interesting..." Sting grabbed my chin and turned me to face him. "I can change that..." He smiled. I chuckle. "How? We're at the end of the episode! What could you possibly do to make it interesting?!"

All of a sudden I heard the sound of singing and I turned seeing a flock of Chatot flying over the the fountain while Meloetta lead them in the singing. I gasped seeing several Luvdisc splashing and dancing along the water making the pink lights under it sparkle. "Aww..." I admire. I then saw two Swanna swim towards each other and connecting and touching their heads and beaks against each other which created a heart in the middle. "How...beautiful..." I say.

"Sting are you seeing this? It's so-" I gasped seeing Lector Jr., Weis, and Ryo each walk up to us out of nowhere wearing suits with bowties carrying pillows that had three rings on each. Our three sons smile as they got to Sting's side. "Wh-what is this?" I asked. Sting then took the first bronze ring from Lector Jr. and slipped it on my finger. "For love..." he began. My eyes watered. "...Sting?!" He took the silver one from Weis and slipped it onto my finger. "...Peace..." I grew nervous. "...Wait..." Sting then took the golden one from Ryo and slipped it onto my finger. "...And our happiness..." He finished.

I glanced at the three rings that were on my ring finger and gasped seeing three tiny rainbow orbs with similar black DNA symbols that made up the jewels of the rings. They each sparkled when I move my finger towards the light of the moon. "They're...**Mega Stones**..." I say.

_CLUTCH!_

I gasped as Sting grabbed my hand that had the rings and squeezed it tightly. He stared into my eyes lovingly as he got one one knee. I was at lost for words at this gesture. "What do you say Melody?" He asks. I glance over at my children who gave me loving smiles and then back at Sting as the _Ending Music _played. _'My...happiness...' I thought. _Tears rolled down my face as I smiled. All I did was nod...

**Erza Ending: Song: 'Koko no Kagi' By: May J!**

_ The scene opens up with a slow pan up of a foot with ash colored pjs wrapped on the legs lying on a comfy lavender whitish bed soon revealing another foot above it. The camera slowly pans up to a hand near the foot followed by the waist of the ash colored pjs and it's white buttons. The camera then pans up slowly revealing some red hair. The camera then pans from the chest to the neck up revealing Erza with a calm smile on her face as her hand is up next to her..._

**R&amp;R!**


	15. OVA: Fairy Tail X Rave!

**I'm not into the 'Moulin Rouge' episode...who's up for an OVA? XD**

**Fairy Tail OVA 6: Fairy Tail X Rave!**

**Taking place BEFORE the events of Edolas...MEANING...Kitsuna is still wearing her purple Magical Wig, she doesn't meet Kar, and she's still working at the Magical House! ENJOY!**

**...**

I walked through the city with Lucy, Fuse, and Happy searching for Natsu who we were separated from. I wore a bikini top made entirely out of dollars that wrapped around my breasts like a bandeau along with green pants/short shorts with $ prints and gold heels. "What a drag for Natsu to get lost now..." Lucy sighed. "That's because the carriage we were riding ended up a disaster," Happy said. "Don't worry Lucy we'll find him," Fuse reassured. I smiled. "Yeah and besides if Natsu's not around we can just take on the job ourselves and get the reward to pay your rent! How does that sound?" "Whatever, I just want to finish this job as soon as possible so I can go sightseeing!" Lucy said.

"So this person were looking for is a incredible magic user right?" Lucy asked. Fuse and I narrow our eyes at each other. "C'mon Lucy who else would it be?" Fuse asked. "NO LUCY! It's a female white girl that can shoot guns out of pipes! THAT'S who were after!" I say sarcastically. "Aah!" We heard.

A girl with short brown hair wearing a white and pink Heart Kreuz cropped tank tank and jean miniskirt with boots walked up to Fuse and Happy kneeling down to their level. "What the heck is this bug?" She asked. "Bug?!" Happy shrieked. I raise an eyebrow. "Here we have 'Miley Cyrus'...BEFORE the 'VMA Incident!'" Lucy sighed. "...Really?" I then heard the sound of moaning. I glanced down at Fuse seeing him drool at the sight of the brunettes breasts while she studied him intently. I rolled my eyes. "Figures..."

"Who are you?" Lucy asked nervously. The girl smiled. "I'm Elie!" I smiled at her. "Aw, you're cute!" Elie turned to me and scanned my money themed attire. "You're clothes are...weird!" She said. I scowl. "And you're saying that wearing poles on your belt is making a fashion statement?!" Elie raised an eyebrow. "Hey! Aren't you a prostitute from the strip club?!" I narrowed my eyes facing the Fanfiction Viewing Audience. "This is going to be FUN!"

**CUE OVA OPENING CREDITS!**

**...**

"You! Miniskirt! Scratch my ear!" I say snapping my fingers. Elie smiled. "Sure!" Elie stood up and then scratched my right ear to greet me. I purr a bit making a :3 face. "Say, have you seen a guy with messy and spiky silver hair?" I smirked. "Spiky hair, huh?" Lucy sighed. "In our case we've been looking for a guy with messy and spiky pink hair..." "I see. So we're both looking for the same thing!" Elie said. I raise an eyebrow. "Uh didn't you say you were looking for silver hair? We're looking for pink!" Lucy put her hand out in front of me. "Ignore her. She's a bit of a ghetto hot mess!" Elie giggled at that.

I grinned at Lucy. "OH! Look at you making friends with white girls your own age! I'M SO PROUD!" I say happily. Elie titled her head. "White girl?" Fuse walked up to her sneaking a peek under her skirt. "So, you from around town?" Elie smiled down at him and picked up him and Happy and hugged them both close to her breasts. "Can I keep these bugs?!" "They're not bugs..." Lucy said nervously. Fuse hugged Elie's breasts. "You can take me whatever you want doll! I don't mind!" He laughed.

...

I sat in between Lucy and Elie with a bored expression on my face while Fuse sat on Elie's lap and Happy stayed at Lucy's side as Elie explained her backstory. "And that's why I travel around the world!" Elie said. "My names Lucy!" Lucy introduced. "And this one is Happy!" She introduced. "AND I'M A CAT!" Happy snapped. "And I'm Fuse!" Fuse said cooly. I turn to Elie and shake her hand. "Tsuna!" I introduce. Lucy raised an eyebrow. "She can call you 'Tsuna?'" I smile at her. "I have a good feeling about this one!"

"Elie! We've been looking for you!" A voice said. "Puunn punnn..." Another voice said. I raise an eyebrow seeing a blue blob like creature. "Hi Griffon!" Elie greeted. "And..." "Plue!" We each say. Lucy and I gave Elie confused looks. I turn back to Elie's Plue and make a finger gesture. "Tch tch..." Plue smiled at me. "Punn punn!" He cooed. He then slowly climbed up my leg and sat on my lap. I smirk. "What do you know? This trick works on all the Plue's!" I laughed.

Elie snatched Plue away from me and pouted. "Hey! Back off! This one's mine!" Griffon had heart in his eyes. "Plue! I'm very jealous!" Fuse raised an eyebrow at him. "This guys a perv..." "You should talk!" I chuckle. "So your a Celestial Wizard too?" Lucy asked. "And on top of that you named your Nikora the same thing I did!" "I'm sensing a major plothole here..." I sigh. I turn to Elie. "Tell me...are you from another anime?" Elie frowned. "I don't think breaking the fourth wall is a good idea Tsuna..." She said. I smirk. "...I think like you!"

"Look at these beautiful ladies!" Griffon sang. Lucy and I turned to him. "Such beautiful ladies!" He chimed. I raise an eyebrow. "Jelly?" Lucy asked. "He looks like one of those JELL-O packets I buy for Wendy at ShopRite!" I stated. Griffon jumped towards us. "Let's start being friends with a hot and tight embrace!" Lucy and I stepped away allowing for Griffon to splatter against a pole. "Don't tell me this one's also a spirit!" Lucy cried. I shook my head. "Uh uh! No he's not!" I narrow my eyes. "But now I've lost my appetite for ShopRite JELL-O because of this guy!"

Griffon slowly oozed off the pole and floated towards us. Lucy screamed and hid behind me. "I am Griffon Katou...at your service!" Griffon said. I shook my head sweatdropping. "No...it's okay! I just said I'm done eating Jello for awhile..."

...

As Elie stood to the side embracing Plue, Lucy, Happy, Fuse, and I stood by the bench studying Elie's appearance.

"White girl..."

"Huge chest..."

"Heart Kreuz clothing..."

"Two wooden weapons..."

"And a NICE ass!"

Lucy sighed. "Fuse, that's not in our job description!" "Still...I'm not gonna lie! Elie's very blessed down there...she's a BIG girl alright!" I nodded. "But don't you guys think she might be the target?" Happy asked. "But she's nothing like a bad girl to me," Lucy said. I smiled. "Yeah! And I was starting to bond with this white girl!" "Whatever! I just want a bite of her ass!" Fuse laughed.

We each walk over to her. "Say, you like casino's right?" Elie smiled at her. "Yeah! Love them! I like the Magical House too! The games are fun! I hate those strippers and bartenders though! They're mean!" I chuckle. "We can get mean!" "Although you need to refrain from rampaging!" Griffon said. This caused Lucy to shriek as I widen my eyes.

Lucy, Happy, Fuse, and I go back to our little huddle. "So what now? Do you think we should do it ourselves?" Happy asked. "But she's an incredible magic user remember?" Lucy asked. I stood up glaring at Elie. "Who cares? Time to knock this white bitch down!" I snapped. I cracked my knuckles slowly approaching Elie from behind. "NO KITSUNA!" Lucy cried.

_BOOM! _

_BOOM!_

_ "_What was that?!" Elie asked. "It's from that casino!" Lucy said. I stopped what I was doing and glanced up seeing a building had smoke leaving from it. I gasped. "OH NO! The Magical House!"

...

We each stood there inside The Magical House casino area staring at Erza who was beating up Natsu and a silver haired boy. I chuckled at the sight as Lucy stared in shock. "Who is that?" Griffon asked. "That's...a fellow friend!" Lucy said nervously. Elie smiled. "Wow! Awesome!" I turned to her. "Wow! I'd thought you'd freak out like this white girl would!" I say pointing at Lucy. "Maybe I should kick her out of my house and have you move right in cause I seem to enjoy you a lot more!" I say. Lucy glared at me. "HEY!"

"We surrender..." Natsu and the silver haired boy cried. "Oh geez! What a troublesome duo..." Erza growled. I casually walk up to her placing a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you for taking my shift at The Magical House today Erza!" Lucy widen her eyes. "SHIFT?!" I glare at Erza. "However I'm firing you because I won't be able to come here for a whole month now since you ruined this place!" Erza turned to me. "I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you by buying you Burger King food for lunch later," she said. I smiled. "Okay!"

...

"Mage Guild, Fairy Tail?" Elie asked. "They've got lots of pretty girls!" Griffon sang. I saw how Natsu and the silver haired boy, Haru butted heads. "This wild person is a fairy?!" Haru asked. "I'll fight you again bastard!" Natsu barked. I walked up to Haru putting and arm around him. I ruffle his hair a bit. "Hey..." I greeted. Haru stopped glaring at Natsu and slowly turned to me. He blushed. "Uh...hey..." I giggled. "You're a hunk!" "When this place is over you should come sleep with me or one of the other prostitutes when this place is fixed!" _'And this way The Magical House will get more reviews and ratings for more future hunks to visit!' I thought. _I stroke Haru's chin. "What do you say?" Haru blushed even further. "Uh...well..." I saw Elie growl at me while Natsu growled at Haru out of jealousy.

"There's trouble!" A duck creature cried as he ran over to us. "There's a giant slot machine after us!"

_BOOM!_

We turned seeing a large machine silhouette walking towards us. "Oh my if it isn't folks from Fairy Tail!" The giant slot machine said. "I never seen a machine like that around here...maybe it's a new model?" I asked. Natsu smirked. "It's a little cool!" "You got weird friends right Lucy?" Elie asked. Lucy panicked. "No not at all! I don't know them!" I glared at her. "Just for saying that...I'm kicking you out of my house!" "NO! PLEASE!" Lucy cried. I turned to Elie placing an arm around her. "You! Your living with me! Your my new white girl!" I say. Elie turned to me. "Oh that's okay! I'm traveling around the world remember?" I sigh and take my hand off Elie. "A shame...we would have gotten along so much better than I would with Lucy!" "HEY!" Lucy yelled.

"Don't you remember me at all?!" The slot machine asked. We turned back to it. "That voice!" Erza said. The slot machine pulled it's lever. "That's right! I'm back to cause havoc! My name is..." the slot machine then transformed. "Jackpot II!" I sweatdropped. "In other words your a Rejected Transformer!" I say. Jackpot II glared at me. "Don't underestimate me!" He hissed. "Uh...who is he again?" Natsu asked. Jackpot II growled. "ME!" Jackpot II then unzipped it's crotch and out came Klodoa who stuck it's head out. "Look on the inside! It's me!" Klodoa yelled. I sweatdropped. "That's...just wrong..." "NOW I REMEMBER YOU! YOUR THAT STAFF BASTARD!" Natsu shouted.

Jackpot II then zipped up himself securing Klodoa inside. He then pulled on his lever and three coins appear on his chest. "Metal Soldiers! Appear before me!" Out of nowhere black monsters with coin faces appear and surround us. "I won't let you ruin my nightclub!" I snapped as I got in a fighting stance. Natsu then charged up to Jackpot II who quickly pulled his lever making three body symbols appear on his chest. "Barrier Bonus!" He said. A shield then surrounded Jackpot II causing Natsu to fly back hitting a wall.

"FUN TIMES OVER! I'M GOING TO ATTACK THE ENTIRE TOWN!" Jackpot II exclaimed as he flew up with his jetpacks. Haru charged towards him. "Don't you run from me!" "Natsu! Go with Haru!" Erza ordered. "I CAN DO THIS BY MYSELF!" Natsu snapped. Erza turned to Lucy, Elie, and I. "And we're going to stop the monsters in town," She added. "Are we gonna be fine?" Lucy asked nervously. I roll my eyes at her words. "Leave it to me!" Elie said eagerly. "See? THAT'S the right attitude!" I nod to her. Elie smiled at that. I narrow my eyes at Lucy. "Now, why can't you be more positive like THIS white girl?!"

Lucy turned to Elie. "Wait! You can fight?" She asked. Elie smirked and pulled out her Tonfa Blasters. "With these weapons, that's an easy task!" I stared at the weapons in awe. "Ooh..."

...

I fought alongside Erza and Elie using physical strength and my hair alone while Lucy stood in a corner completely terrified. "TAKE THIS!" I heard. I turned seeing Elie rampaging on the coin monsters by blasting them to oblivion with her Tonfa Blasters. This made Lucy almost pee her pants...or skirt. I teared up and sniffle at Elie's amazing fighting efforts. "This white girl...is amazing!" "Scary!" Lucy shrieked. I glare at her. "YOU! How about you get off your ass and pull out a key?! I think Shadow's Chaos Control attack would be useful right now!"

_ROARRRRR!_

"OH SHUT UP!" I snapped as I kicked the monster in the face. Jackpot II flew over to us. "You got some flashy moves there!" "That creep!" Elie cried. I smirked. "Kick his ass white girl!" Elie glared at Jackpot II. "TAKE THIS!" She then blasted her Tonfa Blasters only for Jackpot II to summon his shield. "You need punishment!" He said. He then shot out a blast towards Elie. I run towards her. "ELIE!" Lucy then got to her first tackling her out of the way. Lucy then got hit with the blast causing her to scream.

"How do you like it?" Jackpot II laughed. I ran over to Lucy's side. "Lucy you good?" "Are you ok?" Elie asked. "Disappearing panty bonus! Just for ya!" Jackpot II laughed. Lucy blushed. "No! I don't like this!" She cried. I narrow my eyes. "That's IT?!" "I'm not even WEARING panties!" Everyone sweatdropped. "Good to know..." Fuse said. I glare at him. "Oh shut up!" Fuse grinned and walked up to Lucy. "Ok Lucy, lemmie get a peek. I can help you!" Lucy glared at him and closed her legs tightly. "KEEP AWAY!"

Haru then came over accidentally stepping on Griffon. "Good you're here! But where's Natsu?" I asked. Natsu then came over. "I'll defeat this guy!" I smile. "You again..." Haru said. "Don't get in my way you silver haired bastard..." Natsu said. I frown. "OH JUST KISS AND JOIN FORCES ALREADY!" I shouted causing everyone to widen their eyes. "WE'RE NOT KISSING!" Haru and Natsu exclaimed. The two of them then smirk at each other and face Jackpot II. "Let's do this Natsu!" Haru said. "Sure Haru!" Natsu said.

The two then charge for Jackpot II joining together with their Sword Attacks and Fire Attacks which was enough to make Jackpot II explode and the monsters to disappear as the day was soon saved! We each cheered as Lucy and Elie hug each other while Natsu and Haru smirk at each other in triumph for saving the town from destruction.

...

After we part ways with Haru and Elie, meeting with the others, and getting Burger King food to go we each walk along the path to head back to the guild. "What a bunch of interesting fellas!" Natsu said. "Yeah! Almost makes me wish to be an OC of their anime in a fanfiction!" I laughed. "I'm gonna miss seeing those boobs..." Fuse sighed. "Shut up Fuse!" Lucy snapped. "Hey Lucy why are you walking like that?" Gray asked. "N-nothing!" Lucy said nervously. "Why don't we go play pool at the guild?" I asked. Erza smiled. "Great idea..."

...

Downstairs in the guild we were all chatting happily as we played a game of pool with Bisca and Alzack. "Doesn't this bring back memories?" Erza asked. "It does!" Bisca chuckled. I smiled at the memory of how Bisca once came to join Fairy Tail as Natsu, Gray, and I expressed the true meaning of our crest. "Shall we play?" Erza asked. "It has been a long time," Bisca said. The two women then got in position. I smiled. "Okay! Winner takes me to Burger King for dessert! I want a clean match okay?" Erza and Bisca smiled and nodded at that. "PLAY BALL!" I laughed.

...

_1 MONTH LATER:_

The Magical House was rebuilt once more as it was time to get back to work. I layed down in one of the rooms dressed in purple lingerie checking my list of customers. "Hmmm...'Musica?'" I read. I frown. "Is he some sort of Latino or what?" The door then opened and I gasped seeing a spiky black haired guy with a skull necklace and boxers. "Let's get this over with..." he said. I grin at the Fanfiction Viewing Audience. "Ooh la la! I got me a Rave Master! Hee hee!" I turn back to Musica making a finger gesture. "Come here baby!" I say. Musica sighed and closed the door before making his way towards me. "So, you from Fairy Tail huh?"

**Kitsuna Ending: Song: 'Koko no Kagi' By: May J!**

_The scene opens up with a slow pan up of two feet crossed over each other on a comfy gold whitish bed soon revealing a pair of legs followed by extremely long teal hair. The camera pans upward revealing a shear red teddy over red panties soon revealing the midriff and up to the bra as the teal hair continues to reveal more of its locks. The shear tank top part of the teddy soon reveals itself as Kitsuna's hand is shown slowly sliding the strap off as her other hand is shown out where the rest of her hair is shown on the side. Kitsuna's face is finally revealed with a relaxed smile as her lips pucker..._

** Don't worry! I'll find a way to fit the last OVA! For now...R&amp;R!**


	16. Stake my Life on Hospitality!

**Like it or not but I'm doing this filler because this is a filler I actually LIKE...okay...ENJOY!**

**Fairy Tail Opening 17: Song: 'Mysterious Magic' By: Do As Infinity!**

_The scene opens up with a quick pan up of the Fairy Tail Guild as birds fly across the screen and towards the sky. The Fairy Tail symbol slowly flies out from the banner creating the illuminated title _**_'Fairy Tail'_**_. The scene then switches to the guild members inside all hanging out together. Mirajane, Kar, Gajeel, Romeo, Juvia, and Levy all turn around and smile switching the scene showing Team Natsu walking back into the city from a job. They each smile. The scene then switches to a slow pan up of the city before showing the sun._

_ The scene switches to a background as Natsu is shown smirking as he cracks his knuckles while an outlined version of him is shown doing different things. Natsu then switches his poses rapidly before lastly showing him glaring at the screen as he grabs his scarf. The scene then briefly switches to Fuse and Happy jumping in a anime background before showing Plue, Carla, and Lily posing alongside them. The scene then switches to Loke in the Celestial World and then showing Aquarius and Virgo crossing paths before closing their eyes before the camera zooms out showing all the keys flying in the air._

_ The scene switches to a background as Lucy is showing posing as she winks while an outlined version of her is shown doing different things. Lucy then switches her poses rapidly before lastly showing her bringing her key out to summon a spirit. The scene then switches to Team Natsu on a train relaxing. Kitsuna is shown holding Kar close to her as she feeds her a piece of cake while Fuse is shown sitting on Wendy's lap as he texts Garnett. The scene then switches to outside of the train as the camera pans up showing fireworks in the sky._

_ The scene then switches to a background as Gray is shown posing as he holds his necklace while an outlined version of him is shown doing different things. Gray then switches his poses rapidly before lastly showing him using his Ice Devil Slayer Magic. The scene then switches to a background as Erza is shown posing as she smiles while an outlined version of her is shown doing different things. Erza then switches her poses rapidly before lastly showing her in her bikini bouncing her breasts. _

_ The scene then switches to a background as Wendy is shown posing as she smiles while an outlined version of her is shown doing different things. Wendy then poses rapidly before lastly showing her waving. The scene then switches to a background as Kitsuna is shown posing as she stands facing away as she faces the camera making a kind smile as she places a hand on her hip while an outlined version of her is shown doing different things such as dancing, fighting, or rushing to take care of Kar. Kitsuna poses rapidly in either fighting stances, dancing stances, or fanservicy stances before lastly showing her blowing a kiss at the screen making a heart flow out from her lips._

_ The scene then switches to a slow pan up of Arcadios, Hisui who holds a key sadly, a young Kitsuna in her Princess outfit making a sad expression as she folds her hands for hope, and Yukino who keeps a key in her mouth. The scene then switches showing the silhouettes of the Eclipse Celestial Spirits before showing them in color. The scene then lastly switches to show Natsu, Kitsuna, Lucy, Fuse, and Happy in a bright blue background posing together. Kitsuna is shown in between with a proud smirk as she points her glowing magical finger out while Fuse is shown flying up next to Happy..._

**Ugh...I hate that opening so much...in my opinion anyway! XD Anyways ENJOY!**

Melody's POV:

Early that morning, I put on my new outfit which consisted of a crossover purple bikini top with snake skin prints and red jewel gems on the straps along with matching pants/short shorts, a tiny red snake shaped anklet and black high heels. I was really starting to become a fan of Kitsuna's line!

I headed to the Council Building carrying a warm white box tied with several white strings. I was in a good mood after what happened with Sting and me so I decided to pay a friend a visit! I walked towards the entrance seeing two Magic Council Guards staring straight ahead. I smile at them as I walked straight towards the doors. "Good morning!" I greet.

The two Magic Council guards then blocked my path using their staffs to prevent me from going any further. I frowned. "Hey! What are you doing?" "Don't go any further!" A voice said. I turned around seeing Lahar and Doranbolt walking towards me. I sigh as they trained glares onto me. "What are you doing here Melody?" Lahar asked. I rolled my eyes at how the entire Council knew my name because of Sting becoming the new Master of Sabertooth. "Well?" Doranbolt asked.

I smiled. "I'm here to see a friend in your prison!" Lahar and Doranbolt gave me stern expressions. "Visiting hours are from 8AM to 6PM!" Lahar stated. I narrowed my eyes. "It's 7:57..." Doranbolt teleported behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders. "H-hey!" I cried. "Rules are rules Melody! Go home!" Doranbolt stated as he slowly began to push me.

_HONK!_

I gasped and blushed when I turned to Doranbolt. "You pervert! You groped me!" Doranbolt blushed and stepped away from me. "N-n-no! I didn't mean it!" I glared at him. "I don't like you OR the Council! YOUR ALL BAD!"

_SLAP!_

Doranbolt widen his now twitching eyes as he placed a hand on his cheek where his handprint I left him stayed. Lahar growled. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO A MEMBER OF A COUNCIL! I SHOULD HAVE YOU ARRESTED!" I glare back. "BUT HE FONDLED ME! I DON'T LIKE THAT!" "I DIDN'T!" Doranbolt yelled. "GUARDS! GUARDS!" Lahar called. I then heard the sound of rapid footsteps and gasped seeing multiple guards charge towards me. I used my quick thinking and flew away from the Council Building. "We won't forget this!" Lahar called.

...

Using my secret skill, I snuck into the Council Prison and walked down the halls of different cells. I stopped seeing a white haired woman in a feathered outfit sitting on the floor cuddling a Togetic. This was Angel of the Oracion Seis. I smiled at her. "Wow! You look like my friend!" Angel gave me a bored expression. "Am I supposed to care?" "Sorry. It's just that-" "-Sorry to disappoint you but if your here to visit me, I'm not in the mood to talk right now...go away!" Angel said rudely. "...Actually I'm here to see Cobra..." I said.

Angel got up and walked away to the side. "Cobra? There's a J-Lo Wannabe with fake implants that wishes to speak to you," she said. I frowned. "My curves aren't fake...I had three kids..." "Alright I'm coming..." A familiar voice said. My heart fluttered hearing the voice. I quickly fixed my hair to readjust my appearance. My smile slowly grew when I saw Cobra walk to the front of the bars. He gave me a bored expression. "Not you..." he groaned.

I giggled. "Nice to see you too!" Cobra groaned and sat down. "What the hell do you want?" I sat down to meet his level. "To see you of course!" Cobra said nothing. I slowly untied the box. "I brought lunch for the two of us! Look!" I sang. "...Lunch?" Cobra asked. I opened the box. "Tada!" Cobra glanced inside the box seeing the containers full of sushi and a cup with a drink inside. "I hope you like it! I made it myself!" I chimed.

Cobra snickered. I gave him a confused look. "What's so funny? I wanna laugh!" "Your really dumb, you know that?" Cobra asked. I tilted my head. "Eh?" "I'm behind bars! How do you plan to give that to me?" Cobra chuckled. "Like this..." I pick up the container of sushi and phased my arms through the cell bars. "...Here!" Cobra widen his eyes completely stunned at my magic as the container of sushi was now inches from his face.

"H-how are you able to do that when the bars are anti magic proof?" He asked. "The Magic Council can block the magic of a wizard...but they can't with a spirit!" I say. Cobra widen his eyes. "...A spirit?!" He took the container from my hands before I phase my hands out of the bars. "What are you?" Cobra asked. I picked up my container of sushi and chopsticks ^^ smiling. "Less talking more eating!"

Cobra didn't hesitate as he slowly nibbled on his crab and yellowtail. I smiled and slowly ate my sushi. "I'll admit, the food you made is a lot better than the grub they serve here." he said. I smile. "I'm glad you like it Cobra." I pull out a cup full of purple liquid and phase my arm through the bar to bring it towards Cobra. "Have some!" Cobra raised an eyebrow. "What's this stuff?" "Poison! It will keep you're strength up," I say. Cobra took the cup from my hands. "Thanks..." Cobra the drank the poison making me ^^ smile.

Cobra stopped drinking and raised an eyebrow seeing how I was starring at him. "Why are you really here...?" "Because I wanted to see you again! We're friends remember?" I asked. Cobra turned to the side and groaned. "We're not friends..." "...Huh?!" I tilted my head and frowned. "Then why did you follow me on Instagram?" "To shut you up and keep you quiet..." Cobra said. "...But obviously that didn't work..." I giggled. "Hee hee! That's right! I couldn't stay away! I want to be your friend!" Cobra finally turned back to me and chuckled a bit. "Call me whatever you want, it's not like I give a damn." He turned back to the side closing his eyes.

I smile. "So I'd take it we're friends now...right?" I saw Cobra form a small smirk on his lips and I could easily tell what that expression had meant as I smirked to myself. I slowly pack my container and chopsticks and place it in the white box. I smile at Cobra. "Now if you don't mind, I'd really like to get to know you better..."

...

...

Cobra widen his eyes. "You were a Princess?!" I blushed. "I know it's a lot to take in but I ran away from home because of something horrible I have done. I realized that growing up in my kingdom never made me happy which was what I've always wanted, so...here I am," I say. "So...you're not Brazilian?" Cobra asked. I chuckle a bit as I shake my head. "No." "...Are you happy now?" Cobra asked. I smile. "Yes..." I glance down at the three Mega Stone rings that Sting gave to me. "...I'm very happy!"

"But..." I turn back to Cobra and saddened. "I can't imagine what you went through...growing up as a slave isn't such a happy memory." "Believe me it isn't. My comrades and I suffered those years in the Tower of Heaven!" Cobra said. "That doesn't sound very heavenly...I don't know why someone would name it that," I said. "I guess your life wasn't easy..." "And I guess being a Princess in a Egyptian Kingdom isn't easy either..." Cobra said. I smile seeing how Cobra was opening up to me more. Cobra noticed this and narrowed his eyes. "Why do you always smile? It's weird..."

I giggled. "Hee hee! I just remembered that I have a present for you!" I pulled out a large folded sheet of paper and phased my hand through the bars to bring it to Cobra. "I made it myself!" I chimed as I ^^ smiled. Cobra slowly took the paper from me and unfolded it. He gasped at what he had saw. "I made it just for you Cobra!" I say.

...

Cobra's POV:

"Do you like it?" Melody asked. I stared at Melody's paper that she gave me and gasped at what I saw. It was a painted picture of a purple snake laying around in the grass peacefully sleeping. It had black scales, green eyes, and a thing tongue. My eyes slowly watered. _'It can't be!' I thought. _Melody frowned and tilted her head noticing my expression. "Cobra?" I shut my eyes and turned away as tears flow out. "GET OUT! GET OUT OF HERE!" I shouted. Melody shrieked and jumped and slowly got up to speed walk away.

I opened my eyes and sobbed at the sight of the snake photo. _"_Cubellios! It looks just like Cubellios!" I say. More tears fall from my eyes. "If only I could have heard your voice...that's all I could ever want in life..." I then slowly smile. "But at least I could see you again..." The second I broke into tears I hugged the portrait tightly feeling my tears stain the paper. _'Thank you Melody...thank you...' I thought._

"Cobra?" I heard. I quickly wiped my tears away and turned around to glare at Racer. "What do you want?" Racer glanced over at the hallway. "Who's the Brazilian chick you were talking to?" I sigh and turn away and closed my eyes. "None of your business!" I snapped. "Is she your girlfriend or what?" Racer asked. I glared at him. "Hell no!" Racer grinned. "Then can I have her?!" I looked at him crazy. "...Wha?" "C'mon man! Look at her! She has a fat ass!" He exclaimed. I raise an eyebrow. "...Huh?"

I turn back to the hallway seeing Melody still walking down it since it was very long. I studied her a bit as she walked. Her hips kept swinging widely with each step. There was no doubt, those hips were wide and that ass was fat. "Man if I wasn't behind bars, I'd slap that!" Racer laughed. I sighed as I watched Melody phase out through a wall. "You got that right..."

...

Kitsuna's POV:

That morning I walked to a hill with Lucy, Kar, Yukino, Natsu, Happy, and Fuse. The second we made it to the top Lucy stretched. "This feels great!" She said. "Is this the Hills of the Stars?" Yukino asked. "That's right. It's beautiful at night," Lucy said. "I wanna see the pretty stars!" Kar chimed. Lucy ^^ smiled at her. "I'm sure you will!" I sighed. "Okay kids let's make this quick, because I have to meet Gray at Gamestop to help purchase that new Dragon Ball Z game!" Natsu and Lucy turn to me. "Dragon Ball Z?" I smiled. "It's called 'Xenoverse' and I can't wait to get it!"

"It sounds violent..." Yukino said. I turn to her. "Oh, Yukino! So how's Melody doing?" I asked. Yukino smiled. "She's wearing three rings and Sting bit her with his dragon fangs. She's very happy!" I raise an eyebrow not knowing what she meant. "Uh...okay..."

"Are you ready Yukino?" Lucy asked. "Whenever you are," Yukino said. "WAIT!" I shout causing everyone to widen their eyes as they turn to me. Lucy glared. "What's with you?!" I glare back. "I have a complaint!" "You do?" Yukino asked. "What's wrong Tsuna?" Natsu asked. I pulled out my iphone and go on Youtube and type in '_Mysterious Magic'_ and play the video. "LOOK at this ABOMINATION!"

**Do As Infinity: Wow! Wow! Mysterious Magic!**

**Do As Infinity: Wow! Wow! Mysterious Magic!**

**Do As Infinity: Nobody can stop you (Japanese singing continues)**

**Do As Infinity: (Japanese Singing in beginning) Dreamer...Mysterious Magic!**

"Ok so why did you show us that?" Lucy asked. I glare at her. "Are you blind?!" "Look at the part when they're introducing us!" I then replay the scenes where Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, me, and Wendy are introduced as we pose. "Is this Disney Channel? Because it looks like a Disney Channel opening! WHAT THE HELL Hiro Mashima?!" I say shaking my head. "Disney Channel?" Yukino asked. "I'M saying this opening looks like a Disney Channel opening and..." "Yukino! Why do you have that key in your tooth?! Can't you afford a tooth pick?!" Yukino frowned at that. "It wasn't my fault..." I shake my head. "And you know what? I'm gonna yell at Erza for bouncing her breasts out in a bikini for NO reason!"

"Are you done?" I heard Lucy asked. I turned to her seeing her bored expression. I clear my throat and put my iphone away. "Yeah I'm done, but I'm gonna yell at Erza later for unneeded fanservice!" Lucy sighed and then pulled out a key to summon Aries. Aries then appeared and landed next to me. "I'm sorry!" She said. I smiled and hugged her. "Mmm...your so fluffy!" Aries blushed. "Oh! K-kitsuna! So sorry!" "Mmm...I love you Aries!" I cooed. Aries turned to Lucy. "I'm sorry to be lumpy right now!" She said. Lucy smiled. "Today instead of a request I have an invitation for you Aries!"

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**Fuse and Happy: Stake My Life on Hospitality!**

"Invitation?" Aries asked. "The other day all of you Celestial Spirits did a great job closing the portal!" Yukino said. "And so with deep gratitude today on this Hill of Stars, I'm going to treat everyone!" Lucy said happily. "Thank you..." Aries said. I smiled. "Everyone wants something right?" Lucy asked. "I know I'd like a foot massage..." I say quietly. "Go ahead. Tell us your wish," Yukino said. Aries stayed quiet for a moment. Kar tilted her head. "Aries?" She asked.

"I WANT A SUNTAN!" Aries blurted out. We each stare at her. Aries blushed. "Sorry!" "You want a suntan?" Lucy asked. "I'm always fluffy and Kitsuna and Kar have such nice skin so...I wanna look nice too..." Aries said. I smirk. "Oh so you want skin like mine do you? Well I know a perfect place where you can-" "-Oh! Leave it to me!" Natsu said excitedly. I turn to him. "What you have a suntan machine?" Natsu grinned. "Watch this..."

"FIRE DRAGON ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

Natsu blew fire at Aries causing her skin to darken until it was the same shade as mine. The middle section of her dress had also been burnt revealing her midriff. I smile in admiration at the new Aries. "Ooh..." "Wow! You look nice! Now we have the same skin!" Kar chimed. "This is lovely!" Aries squealed. "Well, see you soon!" Lucy said. "Thank you! See you again!" Aries said. She then went back to the Celestial World.

"Next!" Lucy sang as she pulled out Taurus' key. She sweatdropped. "I have a bad feeling about this one..." She then summoned Taurus who appeared. "Moo! A treat! Seeing your nice body always moooooves me Lucy!" Taurus sang. "You toooo Kitsuna!" He added. I sighed. "So...you got a wish?" Taurus then grew tense. "What's wrong with you?" Lucy asked. "Moo! I can't hold it in!" Taurus squealed. I followed Taurus' eyes and saw how it fell on Yukino who looked nervous. "What is it?" She asked. "A nice body other than Lucy and Kitsuna's! Leaned and toned! Moooooovelous!" Taurus sang. "Talk about eye candy!"

I narrowed my eyes. "C'mon Taurus she's barely showing any skin aside from those large thighs!" Yukino pouted. "Hey..." I smirk and walk behind Yukino. "But if you remove the 'Elsa Cape Influence...'" Yukino turned back to look at me curiously as I slowly wrap my arms a bit around her neck. "...Eh?"

_CLICK!_

Yukino shrieked as her cape slowly fell down from when I had unclipped it. I smirk. "Now would you look at those Double D's! THAT'S eye candy!" I say with a nod. Yukino blushed and did her best to clip back her cape as she glared at me. "Hey!" Taurus drooled. "MOOOOO! This is an awesome treat indeed! THANK YOU!" With that he went back to the Celestial World. I bursted out laughing as Yukino who was still blushing finally clipped back her cape. "That was NOT funny!" She cried. I stopped laughing. "I don't see what's the problem. In my opinion I think you look nicer with just the dress!" Yukino frowned. "You're just like Melody..." She muttered.

Lucy sighed. "I'm already exhausted with this..." Out of nowhere Virgo then popped up from under the ground under Fuse and Happy. I smiled. "Oh hi Virgo!" Virgo pulled out a book of punishments. "This is Virgo's Punishment Diary! I wrote about the rumor I heard of you receiving us one at a time Princess!" She said. "You wish for punishment right?" I asked. Virgo blushed. "At max level where I say I can't take anymore Princess!"

"Use your whip Lucy! Mommy uses it on me when I get bad!" Kar said as she held up Lucy's whip. "No! Give that back!" Lucy said. She then took if from the kids. "I want punishment!" Virgo stated. Lucy walked up to her. "Okay..." She then held her finger out and flicked Virgo's forehead. I glare at her. "You call that punishment?!"

Virgo shrieked and then smiled. "I knew you could do it Princess! Thank you for that blissful moment!" Lucy smiled. "Sure thing!" Virgo gave us one last smile. "Goodbye Princess!" She then spun back into the ground and went back to her world.

...

Lucy had then summoned Cancer and explained everything to him. "And that's why you're here Cancer," she said. Cancer smirked as he brought out his scissors. "Awesome...baby!" He then ran up to Fuse, Happy, and Kar and gave them each a sharp haircut. He was soon finish and stood proudly. "Bliss...baby!"

Happy and Fuse stood there completely dumbfounded at their new haircuts. Happy had an afro, Fuse's fur was completely shaved off, and Kar now had shorter hair in a bobbed like style. Yukino showed each of them how they looked in a mirror causing the two Exceeds to freak out. "What is this?!" Happy cried. Fuse widen his eyes. "You?! I look like a shaved rat! I can't have Garnett see me like this!" Kar fluffed her new hairstyle. "I love my new hair! Thank you Cancer!" She chimed. I giggled and picked her up. "Yeah, thanks Cancer! I was trying to get her to let me cut her hair anyway!" "You're welcome...baby!" Cancer said. "Well this was a minor wish," Lucy said.

...

As Fuse and Happy struggled with their new looks Lucy had then summoned Capricorn. "Thank you for the hospitality Lucy. I appreciate the gesture," Capricorn said. "I'll take you up on your kind offer..." he then pulled out a book and recited his poetry. I anime whitened as he started. "Um...what are you doing?" Lucy asked. Capricorn smiled. "I've always wanted the opportunity to read you a poem like this Lucy." I sweatdrop. "Funny...isn't this the exact same poem you read to me back in the kingdom before bed every night..."

Capricorn turned to me. "Ah, I'm so glad you remember it Kitsuna. Now I have the chance to read it to your daughter as well!" He said as he smiled down at Kar. Kar frowned. "But I don't like poetry..." I sweatdrop and chuckle nervously. "Of course she does! Er...uh...read away Capricorn..." "Thank you!" Capricorn said. He then went back to reading. Kar turned to me and saddened. "Mommy..." "Vresh drusha na sheena ruku de ri," I whispered. **(Me: 'If you shut up and listen to this I'll take you out for ice cream later,") **Kar smiled at that. "Yay!"

...

After summoning Scorpio Lucy then brought out Sagittarius who placed an apple on Lucy's head and aimed his bow an arrow at it. Lucy was not amused. "W-wait a second! What is this?!" "This is my wish!" Sagittarius smiled. Lucy then freaked out and placed the apple on Happy's head and held him up in the air. "Hold on!" Happy cried. "Hee hee! FIYAH!" Kar cheered. Sagittarius then shot his arrow out which shot right through Happy's afro missing the apple that fell off his head creating a small hole.

**Fuse: WHOA!**

Fuse and I bursted out laughing as Happy looked in the mirror. "This is worse..." he cried.

...

Lucy then summoned Gemini tell them they could have anything they wanted. "I have an idea!" Gemi said. "Me too!" Mini said. The two of them then then merged together and turned into Lucy who was naked in a towel. "Piri piri!" They cheered. I chuckled seeing Lucy's frustrated angered expression. "WHAT IS THAT?!" "YEAHHHHH!" Fuse cheered. He then launched at Gemini and dove inside their breasts.

_HONK!_

"Ahh...this is the life!" Fuse sighed as he layed his head back against the breasts. Gemini ^^ smiled down at him. "Piri piri!" "GET OUT OF THERE!" Lucy shouted. She then sent Gemini back to the Celestial World. Lucy then panted. "You look tired, you okay?" Natsu asks. "Maybe you should take a break," I said. "She's right. Please take a break and I'll handle the next one," Yukino said. "Okay. I will rest a bit," Lucy said.

Yukino then pulled out her key and summoned Libra. "Please let me give you a wish," she said. "Roger!" Libra said. She glowed a green aura and used her Gravity Change which caused each of us to hurl down to the ground from the immense pressure. "MY BACKKKKKKK!" I cried out. "Mommy! I'm hurt!" Kar cried. "This is payback Princess..." Libra said. I widen my eyes. "FOR WHAT?!" Libra gave me a sharp look. "...For not following directions correctly during my dance lessons with you back in your kingdom!" I anime whitened. "SERIOUSLY?!" Yukino slowly opened her eye. "Are you satisfied now?" Libra then stopped using her magic. "Very much so!" With that she disappeared.

I slowly got up and stretched my back. "So Aries wants to get darker, Virgo feels lustful at the thought of punishment, Cancer suddenly grew an interest in afro's, Gemini is acting more childish than usual, and Libra is simply acting cruel..." I sighed. _'I wonder if this foreshadows something...' I thought._

Yukino then summoned Pisces who flew around out of nowhere and decided to eat Happy. They soon spat him out and disappeared back into the Celestial World. "I am not food!" He cried. "I guess all they wanted was payback since you always want to eat them!" Fuse shrugged. "At least we're making them happy!" Lucy chimed. "So who's next?" I asked. "Hi Lucy!" A voice said. We turned around seeing Loke. "That was fast!" Lucy said.

Natsu and I walk up to him. "Hi Loke!" We said. Loke smiled at us. "Hey guys, that battle with the dragons was touch and go huh?" "They weren't so tough!" Natsu said. "I'm just glad it's all over," I chuckled.

**COMMERCIAL EYE CATCH!**

_In a starry background with golden keys floating around, Virgo and Plue pose as the title _**_'Fairy Tail' _**_appears below them..._

_ In a starry background with golden keys floating around, Aquarius and Gemini pose as the title _**_'Fairy Tail' _**_appears above them..._

**BACK TO THE SHOW!**

**(Me: Yeah there was really no way for me to fit Kitsuna inside these eyecatches. But whatever! This is Lucy's arc anyway! :D)**

"So is there anything I can do for you?" Lucy asked. Loke ignored her and walked over to Yukino and presented her a rose. "I thought about you for quite some time..." "Even among the spirits, the sparkle in your eyes knows no rival...would you show me that sparkle tonight?" Loke asked. I smiled. "Well this is an interesting shipment..." "Say 'yes' Yukino!" Kar chimed. "THAT'S NOT WHY YOU'RE HERE!" Lucy shouted. "I didn't think you were jealous..." I sneered. "I'M NOT!" Lucy yelled.

After Loke punched Natsu in the air twice out of nowhere Lucy then sent him back to the Celestial World. I sighed. "Just summon Aquarius and get this over with!" Lucy pulled out Aquarius' key. "I hope I can handle this..." She then summoned Aquarius from a waterfall causing us all to get wet. Aquarius flew up into the air. "Why did you summon me from up here?" "I'm sorry!" Lucy cried.

"Listen to me well, little girl! I'm in no mood for a treat!" Aquarius said. "Is it because of you and Scorpio?" Lucy asked. Aquarius growled. "What did you say?!" Lucy panicked. "I'm so sorry! But-" "-Make me laugh!" Aquarius said. Lucy turned to me. "Ok Kitsuna, tell her some of your crazy jokes," she said. "NO!" Aquarius exclaimed. Lucy turned to her. "But why not?" "Kitsuna always makes me laugh. If you want to please me then you will do it!" Aquarius barked.

...

A sat with Natsu, Aquarius, Kar, Fuse, and Happy by the edge as Lucy and Yukino then performed a skit of Sleeping Beauty. Aquarius was NOT amused! "THAT WASN'T FUNNY AT ALL!" Aquarius shouted. "Mommy! She's scary!" Kar cried. I sweatdropped. "Maybe we should walk away..." I slowly pick up and and walked back and Aquarius roared at Lucy. "I'm sorry!" Lucy cried. "LITTLE GIRL!" Aquarius then unleashed a surf from her urn which flooded us all and scattered us all to the sky.

...

That night I walked through the forest and to the hills seeing how Fuse, Happy, Natsu, and Yukino had probably went home. I was alone searching for Kar who got separated from me from the surf. "Kar! KARRRRRR! Where are you?!" I called. "Ugh..." I heard. I glanced down and spotted Kar laying near a rock. "Kar!" I ran over to her side. "Are you okay?" "I don't wanna treat spirits anymore!" She groaned. I smiled. "C'mere baby..." I say as I slowly pick her up into my arms. Kar layed against my chest as I wrap my arms around her back and began walking. "The ice cream shop is closed!" She cried. I chuckled. "I guess I'll make you some homemade ice cream then!" "Thank you Mommy!"

"You will come again won't you?" I heard. I turn to the sound of the voice and saw Lucy holding her 10 keys as she sat on the edge of the hill with Aquarius. I then hid behind a rock to watch them. "Mommy?" Kar asked. I shush her and watch Lucy bond closely with her spirit. The two of them giggled. I smiled. _'Although Aquarius is always angry with Lucy, there's no doubt about the special bond they share!' I thought._

_RING!_

I quickly answer my phone so Lucy and Aquarius couldn't hear. "Hello?" I asked. "Where the hell are you?!" The voice asked. It was Gray. I titled my head. "Huh? Oh I'm on the Hill of the Stars, why?" "Gamestop is CLOSED! I've been waiting forever for you to get here! You really let me down Kitsuna!" Gray exclaimed. I widen my eyes sweatdropping nervously remembering my promise to Gray as the _Ending Music _played. "Oh...sorry..."

**Fairy Tail Ending 17: Song: 'Kimi no Mirai' By: ROOT FIVE!**

_The scene opens up with a starry sky as symbols of the Celestial Spirits appear on planets of different shapes that fly away towards the sky in the opposite direction as the camera pans downward in a tilted motion. The camera pans down to a crystalized hill where Lucy and a physically twelve 6,000 year old Kitsuna are shown running alongside each other. The two of them appear as silhouettes before young Kitsuna flies up into the sky and twinkles when she disappears._

_ In reference to her days in the kingdom with the spirits, Aries' key appears as Aries appears in the sky being hugged by young Kitsuna. Taurus' key appears as Taurus appears in the sky flirting with young Kitsuna as she rolls her eyes. Gemini's key appears as Gemini appears in the sky as young Kitsuna jumps for joy. Cancer's key appears as Cancer appears in the sky holding his scissors as young Kitsuna is shown holding a mirror as she admires her new hairstyle. Leo's key appears as Loke appears in the sky putting an arm around young Kitsuna who is happy for his presence._

_Virgo's key then appears as Virgo appears in the sky putting her hand out to offer young Kitsuna her services as young Kitsuna gives her a thumbs up. Libra's key then appears as Libra appears in the sky teaching young Kitsuna to dance as young Kitsuna tries to copy her dance movements. Scorpio's key then appears as Scorpio appears in the sky posing cooly while young Kitsuna chuckles as the sight of him. Sagittarius' key then appears as Sagittarius appears in the sky saluting towards young Kitsuna who holds her gunblade ready to fight._

_ Capricorn's key then appears as Capricorn appears in the sky bowing towards young Kitsuna who bows back as she curtseys. Aquarius' key then appears as Aquarius appears in the sky holding her urn as she smiles down lovingly at young Kitsuna who hugs her from behind. Pisces' key then appears as Pisces appears in the sky causing young Kitsuna's face to turn blue as she stares in fear at the sight of them. Ophiuchus' key then appears as Ophiuchus appears in the sky causing young Kitsuna to faint making X's in her eyes out of fear._

_ The scene then briefly switches to Natsu running with Happy flying by his side before showing their silhouettes running behind Lucy. The scene briefly switches to Kitsuna running happily with both Fuse and Kar flying by her side before showing their silhouettes running behind Lucy. The scene then briefly switches to Gray running with Juvia running behind him before showing their silhouettes running behind Lucy. The scene briefly switches showing Erza running before showing her silhouette running behind Lucy. The scene briefly switches to Wendy running with Carla flying by her side before showing their silhouettes running behind Lucy. The scene then briefly switches showing Gajeel running with Lily flying by his side before showing their silhouettes running behind Lucy._

_ As all Fairy Tail comrades continue to run through the Celestial World together, the camera quickly pans up to the moon and lastly revealing the Fairy Tail guild at night where all of the friends have finally made it to their home..._

**Okay I LOVED that ending...R&amp;R!**


	17. Beacon of Rebellion!

**ENJOY!**

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

**...**

That rainy morning, Natsu, Lucy, Kar, Fuse, Happy and I had made it to the guild seeing how nobody was there. "It's empty..." Lucy said. "Sure is quiet..." Natsu said. "And lonely!" Kar cried. I frowned. "I don't like it!"

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**Fuse and Happy: Beacon of Rebellion!**

I walked up to Mirajane and Kinana as Natsu followed. "Will one of you make Kar some breakfast? I ran out of food at home..." Mirajane ^^ smiled. "Sure Tsuna! I'll be happy to do it!" Mirajane smiled at Kar who climbed up to the high chair. "How about I make you some pancakes?" Kar smiled. "Yay! I love pancakes!" "Great! I'll go make them now!" Mirajane said as she went to the oven.

"So...is everybody out on jobs?" Natsu asked. "Yeah. Recently we've had all that weird weather and natural disasters right?" Mirajane asked. "So requests are flooding in from villages and towns all over the place," Kinana said. "Then there's lots of work to do huh?" Natsu asked. I smiled. "That's a relief! I need money to put food on the table for everyone!" I then watch as Mirajane presented Kar a pancake with syrup. "Eat up!" "YAY! Thank you!" Kar chimed. She then picked up her fork and began to eat her pancake.

"Let's check the Request Board!" Happy said. "All right! A Celestial Wizard like me can really step up at a time like this!" Lucy said eagerly. Fuse smiled. "Alright then. Go on and pick us a job!" "We could have Aquarius cool down an area that's too hot!" Lucy said. "Gray and Juvia are on that one," Mirajane said. I frowned. "I hope Gray still isn't mad at me..."

"Oh I know! We can do that construction mission! Taurus is great with that!" Lucy said. "Erza is on that one," Kinana said. As Lucy went on as to what possible missions we could take Mirajane pulled out a book of records of request that everyone is going on. "Um...and Wendy is helping a ship that came to a standstill when the wind stopped blowing, The Thunder Legion is helping out a town that has a busted lighting rod, Elfman and Lisanna are driving off a pack of beasts that are tearing up fields, and everyone else is out on jobs suited to their magical skill set too!"

I pouted. "What?! So how am I supposed to put food on the table for Kar?" I heard the sound of licking and turned to Kar who vigorously licked the syrup off her plate from her finished pancake. I sigh at the sight of her hunger. "There are still requests up on the board...it's just that the good ones were already picked," Kinana said. "There aren't many left!" Happy said. I groan at that. "'Help getting documents in order?' 'Driver for a magic powered four wheeler?'" Natsu read. _'Magic four wheeler?! Edolas reference much?' I thought._

"That's because you lingered in the bathtub Lucy!" Happy scolded. "You got that right! She takes forever just to put on a towel because she's too busy admiring her body!" Fuse said. I glare at them. "Leave her alone!" Lucy raised an eyebrow at me. "That's the first time in forever you defend me. What gives?" "I'm in a bad mood! If there's no easy job then how am I supposed to feed Kar?" I asked. "...Mommy? I'm still hungry!" Kar cried. I groan and facepalm at that seeing how I was out of money to pay Mirajane for anymore pancakes.

"Don't you run a clothing line? Don't you get paid?" Natsu asked. I turn to him. "I donate it to charity. Like you know, the Fenie's in this world who aren't used to living around here yet? I kinda have to help them out you know?" "I'm still hungry!" Kar cried. Lucy walked up to Kar and handed her a Hershey Bar. "Here! Eat this!" Lucy smiled and took the Hershey Bar. "YAY! CANDY!" Kar then nibbled on the Hershey Bar. I smiled finally relieved a bit. "Thanks Lucy." "Sure thing!" Lucy smiled.

"Hey! I have a job reserved for you!" Mirajane said. Lucy and I brightened up. "You do?!" Kinana handed Natsu the Request Sheet. "Here. It's a request from Seabellus, a village near the sea. The pay isn't bad either." "As long as it puts food on the table for my baby," I said. I kiss Kar on the cheek and get up. "Stay with Mirajane and Kinana and be good for me okay?" Kar nodded. "Okay! Bye Mommy!" "All right! We can't let the others beat us! Let's get fired up and go!" Natsu cheered.

...

We each rode the train. I of course sat across from Lucy, Fuse, and Happy, keeping the motion sick Natsu close to my breasts. "Oh Natsu..." Happy sighed. "Your too damn hopeless!" Fuse said. "I feel sick! Let me out..." Natsu groaned. I smiled down at him and stroked his hair. "Shh...just a few more hours okay?" I then kissed his cheek a few times before hugging Natsu tighter against my breasts. "Tsuna! I can't breathe!" Natsu cried.

"Anyways, this is a perfect job for you Lucy!" Happy said. Lucy nodded and picked up her Request Sheet. "'Looking for a Celestial Wizard. We believe the bizarre weather and changes in natural phenomena has caused major changes in celestial bodies. We request help with our investigation,'" she read. "Celestial bodies, huh?'" Fuse asked. Lucy stood up proudly. "We Celestial Wizards are rare aren't we? It's like this job is pointing right at me!" I ^^ smile at her. "Then I guess it's your time to shine then!" Lucy ^^ smiled back at me. "Yeah!"

...

Lucy then rode us by carriage by the beach later that day. We saw sparkly waters but no people. We each then get off the carriage and walked to the sand. "Is this the village of Seabellus Lucy?" Happy asked. "Well it's not like we're in Hawaii or anything...this place is deserted!" Fuse said. "It's strange..." Lucy said. "I hope we didn't come out here for nothing!" I say.

Out of nowhere a Seadramon then erupted from out of the ocean. Lucy and Happy screamed at the sight of it and began to run away. "Run Kitsuna! That Seadramon's huge!" Lucy cried. "Don't worry! Fuse and I will hold it off for awhile! Bring out Aquarius so she can blast him away okay?" I asked. "Okay!" Lucy said. "C'mon Fuse!" I say getting in a fighting stance. Fuse nodded. "Ok!" Fuse then transformed and charged up his magic. I requipped into my Genie Dancers outfit and the two of us fought it out with Seadramon.

"Open! Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" Lucy said as she jammed the key into the water. I didn't hear a 'ding dong' noise from Aquarius. I turned to Lucy raising an eyebrow seeing how she just sat there. "Lucy what are you doing?! Bring her here already!" I exclaim. "I'm trying!" Lucy said. She jammed her key further into the water. "Open! Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" Nothing happened. I faced away from Seadramon looking at Lucy worriedly seeing how Aquarius wasn't here. "...Lucy?"

_TWACK!_

"GAH!" I turned back to Fuse seeing how he was knocked away by Seadramon landing on a beach chair. "Fuse!" I cried.

_ROOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!_

I widen my eyes as the Seadramon neared it's way towards me. I then saw Natsu jump up in the air behind it. "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" Natsu flamed up a fist only to enter Seadramon's mouth. "It ate Natsu!" Happy cried. "Natsu!" I cried. I then get out of my requip as Lucy pulled out her key. "Open! Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" Again nothing had happened. Sure Aquarius would ditch Lucy for a date but Taurus would never miss out on Lucy! I grew worried. "Why won't they appear?!" Lucy cried.

"I don't know..." I turn back to Seadramon. "But I gotta save Natsu and get rid of this thing first!" I say charging up to it. I jump up in the air. "VOODOO DRAGON WING-" "-FIRE DRAGON ROAARRRRRRRRRR!"

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Natsu then shot out of Seadramon's mouth. "Loke please!" Lucy cried as she pulled out Loke's key. Nothing happened.

_ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!_

I watched as Seadramon neared towards Lucy. "Get out of the way!" I tell her. Lucy didn't listen as she kept pulling out different keys to summon since nobody had came. I groan and pick Lucy up bridal style and flew away from the Seadramon. I was surprised at how Lucy didn't even question as to why I was carrying her as she was too occupied with a desperate attempt to bring out a spirit which still worried me.

"Virgo!"

"Sagittarius!"

"SOMEBODY!"

"FIRE DRAGON ROARRRRRRRRRRRR!" Natsu who was in front of us blasted fire at Seadramon causing it to blow up and fly away into the sky. "Ugh what happened?" I heard. I set Lucy to the sand and turned seeing Fuse who was back in his original form walk over to me rubbing his head. I picked him up in my arms. "You okay?" "Yeah...just a feeling a bit lightheaded..." Fuse said. I nodded and turned back to Lucy who stared at her keys in the sand.

Natsu and I walk over to her. "You okay, Lucy?" Natsu asked. "I couldn't summon the Celestial Spirits...why?" Lucy asked sadly. I frown and exchanged glances with Natsu who was just as confused as I was.

...

"Open! Gate of the Ram! Aries!" Lucy said as she pulled out Aries' key. Nothing happened. She then tried the same thing with Gemini and nothing happened. "Maybe...they're on vacation?" Fuse asked. I closed my eyes. "Even if they were they would never ignore their Masters' call." "I don't get what's wrong with everyone..." Lucy said sadly. "Hey! Try your Platinum Keys!" I say. Lucy gave me a small smile and nodded. "That's right! Maybe they'll respond!"

Lucy then pulled out Shadow's key. "Open! Gate of the Ultimate Hedgehog! Shadow!" Shadow then appeared before us. "I did it!" Lucy cheered. Shadow then fell over and hit the ground. I gasped. "Shadow!" We each run over to his side to help him up. "Are you okay?" Natsu asked. "M-maria..." Shadow muttered. "What happened?!" Lucy cried.

"The Spirit world...I tried to fight back...to hold them off...but..."

_BOOM!_

_BOOM! _

_BOOM!_

I quickly picked Lucy up as we each jumped out of the way seeing holes appear around us. "What is this?!" Lucy asked. "This smell..." Natsu said. "What is it Natsu?" I asked. "Wait! Where's Shadow?" Lucy asked. We then heard the sound of a scream and we turned seeing Shadow trapped within a whip. "Maria! Don't interfere! Get away!" Shadow exclaimed as he struggled to break free. "Not another step! Anyone who speaks will be punished!" A voice said.

We turned seeing Virgo in an all leather outfit holding a whip. I chuckled at the sight of her. "Halloweens not here yet Virgo so why are you cosplaying as Black Canary? Or at least trying to?" Virgo glared at me. "Silence! One more word and you will be punished!" I shrug. "Um...okay..." I snicker nervously. "Kitsuna! She's not what you think!" Shadow said. Virgo giggled. "I get goosebumps when you cry out..." _'I wonder who's she's really cosplaying as...' I thought._ "Virgo..." Lucy said. "Back to the Celestial World!" Virgo laughed. Shadow then disappeared.

"She forced the gate shut?!" Lucy asked. "That's new...I didn't know spirits had that kind of power to do that with other spirits," I said. "YOUR ALL GETTING PUNISHMENT!" Virgo exclaimed. She then waved her whip out at us causing us all to dodge. "Virgo! Calm the hell down!" I exclaim. "I don't think she's playing around!" Fuse cried. "I'll fill you with holes!" Virgo then snapped her fingers making holes appear under us. I almost slipped and fell in one but I quickly flew out. I glared at Virgo. "Okay, now I'm getting annoyed!" Natsu growled. "Me too!"

"Wait guys! Leave her to me!" Lucy said. She faced Virgo bringing out her whip. "She's a Celestial Spirit that had a contract with me!" "You're Lucy Heartfilia and you had a contract with me?" Virgo sneered. "Have you forgotten who I am?" Lucy asked. "That's right! All my old memories are gone!" Virgo laughed. I widen my eyes. "Gone?!" I slowly walk by Lucy's side. "There's no way! You used to serve me back in my kingdom in Feniechalius!" Virgo gave me a disgusted glare. "Serve?!" I nodded. "Yeah, don't you remember?" "I am NOT your slave!" Virgo barked. I gasped. "You shall be punished, SKANK!" Virgo then lashed her whip towards me. "...Skank?" I stood there not making a move as I was in complete shock at Virgo's words which have hurt me.

"KITSUNA! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Lucy shouted. She stepped in front of me and deflected Virgo's whip with her own and the two began to clash it out. I slowly flew back and landed next to the others. "Man! This is crazy!" Fuse exclaimed. "Tsuna, I don't think Virgo is acting around..." Happy said. I saddened. "...Is this really happening? Why is Virgo doing this?" I then saw how Virgo lashed at Lucy with her whip making us cry out to her. "Stay back..." Lucy said weakly. "Why?" I asked. "Even though she looks different she's still VIrgo! There must be a reason!" Lucy said.

"Your naive! You shall be punished!" Virgo laughed as she proceeded to whip Lucy. "STOP!" I cry out. "We gotta do something!" Natsu exclaimed. "No! Please! Leave this...to me..." Lucy said weakly. Virgo then entrapped Lucy within chains cuffing her arms and her neck against a tree. "DON'T!" I screamed. "TIME FOR PUNISHMENT!" Virgo cheered. She then whipped Lucy repeatedly making Lucy scream out in pain much to Virgo's sadistic pleasure. "I CAN'T WATCH ANYMORE!" Natsu shouted.

He then blasted Virgo to the other side of the cliff. I seized my chance to break Lucy from the chains and bring her into my arms. "Oh my god!" I cried. "Lucy! Talk to me!" Natsu cried. "Don't interfere!" Virgo said. I glared at her. "ARE YOU FUCKING POSSESSED?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THIS FOR?!" Virgo just snickered. A glowing bright light then illuminated behind Virgo and eventually the entire beach. I closed my eyes. "It's blinding..." Natsu said. I saw 9 different silhouettes appear behind Virgo. "What am I seeing?"

I gasped seeing that it was Lucy's other Celestial Spirits who have all turned completely different. "I don't believe this!" Lucy cried. I widen my eyes. "WHAT THE HELL?!" "Silence!" A voice said. Loke then walked over only he was in armor. "Lucy Heartfilia, my contract with you is null and void!" He said. "HOLD UP!" I snapped. Everyone widen their eyes and turned to me.

"So Aries is Nicki Minaj, Cancer is Michael Jackson back in the 5 Days, Scorpio is white, Aquarius looks like that chick from Digimon Hunters, Sagittarius looks like something out of Disney's Hercules, Taurus either looks like an Iron Man or an Iron Giant, Capricorn looks like a decoration that could be sold at a Nook shop, and Loke COMPLETELY ripped off Leomon!" I exclaimed.

Everyone sweatdropped. All the Celestial Spirits glared at me. Lucy sighed. "...Are you done?" My eyes then fell onto two blue haired twins: Gemini! "Looks like we got the famous twins from The Sweet Celestial Life...of Zack and Cadey..." I said. "Or Gemi and Mini in this case..." "SHUT UP!" Loke shouted. I glared at him. "You shut up! Don't interrupt me when I'm making jokes to villains!" "UGH! All you women are ANNOYING!" Loke exclaimed. I raise an eyebrow. "Oh what? Did you suddenly turn into the other direction? Not that I have a problem with it or anything..." "I'm not a homosexual. I just HATE women because they are as idiotic hoes like you!" Loke snapped.

I frowned. "Loke..." Natsu growled. "YOU BASTARD! WHAT DID YOU CALL HER!?" "Doesn't matter, because we Spirits are free to do what we please!" Loke laughed. "We even went out of our way to make a fake job request," Virgo added. "They set us up!" Fuse exclaimed. "That's right! That Seadramon too!" Aquarius giggled. "You can't leave me! We're all your friends! We have a contract!" Lucy cried. "What's that? Trying to melt our hearts with tears? How very human!" Loke sneered.

"Well...I'm not a human..." I say quietly. All the Celestial Spirits turned to me seeing how my eyes have watered. "C'MON! YOU GUYS DON'T SERIOUSLY REMEMBER GROWING UP WITH ME?!" I blurt out. "We don't remember anything about you! Keep quiet little kitsune!" Capricorn said. "Aquarius! You don't remember me?" Lucy asked. "I forgot all that stuff!" Aquarius laughed. "No...please remember!" Lucy cried. "At least try to remember Kitsuna and being there for her in the kingdom before meeting me! Your...friend..." Lucy sniffled. I turned Lucy seeing how she was crying as the Spirits continued to taunt her.

"I guess we'll have to make her understand that we don't have any relationship with her!" Loke laughed. He then flamed up a dark blue fist.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

I picked up Natsu and Lucy just in time and flew them out of the way. "That bastard!" Natsu barked. I landed the both of them on a rock. "Lucy are you okay?" I ask sadly. Lucy didn't answer as she was still consumed with tears. Loke and Aquarius jumped in front of us. Aquarius held up her golden water spout. "This'll quench your thirst!" She then shot our water from her urn and launched harsh bubbles at us. Sagittarius then followed it up with some arrows that we quickly dodged, Taurus then kicked down the earth causing us each to fly into the air, Virgo then proceeded to whip Natsu repeatedly. "That will do..." Loke said making Virgo stop.

"I'm pissed off!" Natsu barked. "There must be a reason why you can't remember me..." Lucy said sadly. I sigh and turned to Natsu. "Listen! Natsu! Hold off the Spirits!" I ordered. "Right!" Natsu then went to fight off Sagittarius. I turn back to the Exceeds. "Fuse! Happy! Were gonna take care of Lucy and keep her safe!" Fuse and Happy nodded. "Aye!" I picked Lucy up bridal style. Lucy wrapped her arms around my neck and held tightly to me. I slowly fly up Lucy in the air as Fuse and Happy followed. We glanced down at Natsu who fought the Spirits. "Don't kill yourself Natsu!" Fuse called. "Be careful!" I say.

...

We each watched as Natsu and Loke clashed it out until we seemingly had enough seeing how Natsu was on the losing edge. I ordered Fuse to pick him up and fly him along with the rest of us. "Put me down! I can take him!" Natsu cried. "Don't try to fight it Natsu! We gotta get out of here!" I say. "Perfect freedom...what does that mean Loke?" Lucy muttered.

**R&amp;R!**


	18. Library Panic!

**ENJOY!**

We had headed back to the guild later that day where we met up with Yukino who was having the same problem with her Spirits. We explained everything that happened to Master. "I swear I'll kick Loke's ass!" Natsu growled. "First...tell me what happened in detail," Master said. I looked into Lucy's eyes seeing how she was on the verge of tears. I sigh knowing that she was too much in despair to explain everything. I turn to the Master. "Okay...so this what happened..."

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

**...**

"Perfect freedom? Is that what Loke said?" Gray asked. "Yeah, although I didn't really know what he meant..." I said nervously. "Whatever! I just wanna pound on him and maybe this could all go away!" Natsu said. "But what could be the cause of all this?" Yukino asked. "I know! I'll ask Crux if he knows anything!" Lucy said. She then pulled out her Silver Key and summoned Crux who was inside of Horologium. "'It's dangerous to be out here so I had him bring me!'" Horologium quoted. "Wake up Gramps! This isn't the time for a nap!" Fuse said as he tapped the glass.

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**Fuse and Happy: Library Panic!**

Levy and her group finally made it back from a job but nobody acknowledged them. "I want you to tell me what's happening in the Celestial Spirit World..." Lucy said. "Mayhem! All Silver Key Spirits and Platinum Key Spirits are in hiding! The Celestial King is nowhere to be found!" Crux explained. "But the King never leaves!" I say. "Liberum..." Crux said. "What does that mean?" Lucy asked. Yukino pulled out a book. "Does it have something to do with this ancient tome?"

"Let me see," Levy said. Yukino then handed Levy the book allowing her to read it. "It's a grimoire written in ancient Meridius. It talks about Liberium!" Levy said. "Did you find this on your own?" Fuse asked. "Yes. I made it as far as that text but I didn't know where to go next. I thought I could get answers by coming here," Yukino said. "Liberum is the name of a certain ritual that Celestial Spirits perform!" Crux said. "Meaning, if performed, they can acquire the 'perfect freedom' that Leo spoke of."

"'When Liberum is performed, a celestial globe is required to liberate the Celestial Spirits from their chains'," Levy read. "Chains? We never thought of it like that..." Lucy said sadly. I rub her shoulder a bit. "Hey, cheer up. I know this is confusing for you but we'll figure it out!" Natsu grinned. "And when we get to those Spirits, I'll definitely mess Loke up!" I sweatdrop. "I'm beginning to think that's all you care about..." Lucy smiled. "It's ok...I'm grateful that you're all gonna help me!"

"The ritual needs a 'celestial globe' and where is that?" Master asked. "We could try the Magic Library! They may have more detailed archives!" Levy said. "The influence of the changes in weather may be entering the Spirit World. But we won't be able to move in alone. We shall go in alone getting ahead of the 12 Golden Gates," Master said. "...Erza you're in charge!" Erza nodded and faced us. "Cana! You're with me! Wendy you're with Carla, Gray you're with Juvia, Gajeel you're with Lily, and Mira please go with Elfman," Erza ordered.

"We'll gather information from anywhere likely to have a clue about this! Upon Warrens return, we'll set up lateral communication between teams!" Erza said. "I want Lucy, Natsu, Kitsuna, Yukino, Levy, Fuse, and Happy to head for the Magic Library!" Erza finished. I nodded. "Okay, let's go!" "Right!" Lucy said. We then turned around seeing how Natsu, Horlogium and Crux were gone. "Natsu isn't here!" Lucy said. I sighed. "That's just great..." "THAT IDIOT!" Master shouted.

...

We each went to the Magic Library searching through several different books reading at top speed with the magic glasses. Mine were silver. "I feel like I'm in a Harry Potter Movie..." I say. "You can say that again. I'd never seen so many books in one place," Fuse said. "I hope Natsu is okay..." Happy said. "I'm worried too, but if we don't find a clue about stopping Liberum...things will get bad..." Lucy said. "Go find us some more books Happy. You too Fuse," Levy said. "Aye sir!" Happy said as he flew away to find more books. "Yeah, yeah I'm going..." Fuse sighed as he followed Happy.

Each of us then read through different books out loud to see if we could find more information but some things just couldn't add up. "Levy, have you found anything about the celestial sphere?" Lucy asked. "Not yet. The books are old so that description is sorta ambiguous. But we have to do something..." Levy said.

The ground then suddenly rumbled. "What is that?" Yukino cried. My ear twitched. I widen my eyes. "NO!"

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

We each had fallen through a large hole that appeared under us and landed on a pile of books that broke our fall. "Ow...I'm gonna be feeling that in the morning..." I say weakly. "Is everyone okay?" Yukino asked. "More or less..." Levy groaned. Lucy and I glanced up from the hole high above from where we fell from. "I wonder what happened..." Levy said. I growled. "Kitsuna?" Yukino asked. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" I shouted.

_TWACK!  
_

We each dodged the electrical whip that Virgo had tried to entrap us with and landed to the sides. "I knew it was you...Virgo!" Lucy said. Virgo licked her lips and sneered. "Time for punishment!" "I'll hold her off for awhile! The three of you run!" I say. "Right! C'mon!" Lucy said. She, Yukino, and Levy then ran off. Virgo snickered. "Punish the kitsune!" She cooed. She lashed her whip out at me and I quickly countered the whip with my ponytail. Virgo frowned seemingly bored and annoyed at how we were equally matched. "I'm done playing with you kitsune!" She said.

_TWACK!_

I slowly fell over to the side as drool slowly shot out of my mouth as I felt the pain from where Virgo had whipped me directly against my spine and slammed against the pile of books. I let out a loud groan of pain and agony. "Kitsuna!" Lucy cried. Tears slowly welled up in my eyes as I continued to twitch from the pain. "Can't an old lady get a break?!" Virgo laughed at that and turned to Lucy and the others. "Time for YOUR punishment!" "RUN GUYS!" I cried.

Virgo then proceeded to chase them making them dodge. Although Virgo was missing her targets she was enjoying the game of cat and mouse. "SOLID SCRIPT: IRON!" Levy then dropped a Solid Script of iron on Virgo which broke through her head. "Childish games!" Virgo laughed. She then went to whip Levy only for Lucy to deflect it with her own whip. "Stop it Virgo!" "I won't stop it! And even though we both have Etoile Whips, mine is more powerful!" Virgo stated.

_TWACK!_

Lucy was then knocked away and was sent falling down only for Happy to catch her in time. "You won't escape!" Virgo yelled. She was about to whip Lucy only to have her whip kicked out of her hand by Yukino. I slowly widen my eyes. "...White girl?" Yukino then sent a harsh kick into Virgo's chest with an immense force. My jaw dropped. "DAMMMMMNNNNN!" Yukino then took her cape off revealing the top of her strapless dress and went back to beat up Virgo with perfect hand to hand combat. My ears twitched hearing each punch Yukino had dished out. "THIS WHITE GIRL CAN FIGHT!"

"FUSE!" I call. "Say no more!" I heard. I turned around seeing Fuse flying towards me with his iphone. "I got it all for Vine!" He said. I quickly shot up resisting the pain from my spine smiling brightly. "Put this caption down for the video: 'When you make a white bitch mad!'" "You got it!" Fuse laughed. He then uploaded the video. I turned back to Yukino smiling like an idiot. "Where did you learn to fight like that?!" I laughed. "Melody taught me martial arts. It is a requirement for all Sabertooth members!" Yukino said.

I raise an eyebrow. "From Melody?" I then reminisced the Dragon Slayer fight between me, Natsu, and Gajeel, against Sting, Rogue, and Melody. I remembered the way Melody fought using her crook and flail to fend off against my fists instead of using hand to hand combat. "I didn't know Melody could fight like that..." I turn to Lucy and smirk. "This white girl can fight...so when are you gonna learn to do that?" "I'd rather stick with Spirits..." Lucy said nervously. I narrow my eyes. "What about in a situation like this?" Lucy sweatdropped. "Good point..."

"Levy! Investigate while you have the chance!" Yukino said. "I enjoy inflicting pain, but I hate to be on the receiving end!" Virgo said. "Time for your punishment!" She then grabbed a hold of Yukino's head. I ran straight for her. "Hang on Yukino!" I danced at quick speed and made a sharp wave motion with my hands constricting Virgo by the waist causing drool to shoot out from her mouth. She fell over coughing. I sigh. "Sorry Virgo..."

Levy then ran to the side with a book she had found. "Where are ya going?" Fuse asked. Lucy turned to us. "More Celestial Spirits could show up too! Yukino! Kitsuna! Protect Levy!" I nodded. "Okay!" "Fuse! Help out Lucy! And be careful!" I say to him. Fuse nodded. "Alright!" He then got in his Battle Form and went to help Lucy. Yukino and I ran after Levy.

...

"So uh, why are we running again?" I asked. "I found the list of donated books!" Levy said. "The celestial globe we're searching for is in this library!" "Really?" Yukino asked. "Apparently, it was discovered during an archaeological dig. Anyways, we have to look!" Levy said. "Okay! Then lets look for the donated items!" I said.

...

We made it to another level of the library only to find nothing. "Did you guys find anything?" I asked. "No..." Yukino said. "We should check the storage room," Levy said. "But that would take days!" Yukino cried. I narrowed my eyes at Levy. "I think you've forgotten that I'm raising a kid who needs food to eat...I don't HAVE days!" "There should be some kind of clue around here..." Levy said. I sighed. "Okay Velma, use that great brain of yours and find what you can then!" "Hmm..." Levy pondered. I groan seeing how this was getting us nowhere. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned seeing how it was Yukino. "Let's keep searching Kitsuna!" "Yeah alright..." I say.

...

I searched through books with Yukino as Levy continued to ponder to herself. "So..." I say. "So..." Yukino said. I smiled. "...That's a nice dress!" Yukino smiled. "Thanks! But we have better things to be doing right now," she said. I chuckled. "I know, I'm just bored..." "...Is this a filler?" I asked. Yukino nodded. "Yes!" She turned to Levy. "I think Virgo wants you to find the globe so she can steal it for herself!" "I see. Then we have to hurry!" Levy said.

We then felt rumbling. I glanced up at the ceiling. "Lucy!" I say worriedly. Levy then ran to the side. "Where are you going?" Yukino asked. "I'm sure the celestial globe is around here..." Levy said. "There! In the East Warehouse!" I look over at a sign that read 'East Warehouse'. "This must mean there is a West, North and South...and if there's a south then that means the book of Meridius is there!" Levy explained. Yukino and I run after her. "But we don't know what floor it's on," Yukino said. "All we can do is search every nook and cranny," Levy said. I sweatdropped. "...Fun..."

Out of nowhere Lucy then fell out of a hole to our level that was created by Virgo. "Lucy!" We cried. "I'm fine...but did you guys find any clues?" Lucy asked. "That's right! This is perfect timing!" Levy said.

...

We explained the situation to Lucy and she decided to summon Pyxis who appeared before us. "Please help us find the South Warehouse!" Lucy said. Pyxis then used it's compass and pointed it to a direction. "Alright! Thank you Pyxis!" Lucy said. "Wow! We're closer than we thought," Levy said. "Thank goodness!" I sigh. "LOOK! It's Virgo!" Fuse cried. We each turned around seeing Virgo smirking evilly at us. "She was following us! That's playing dirty!" Happy cried.

"Levy go on ahead!" Lucy said. "Got it! Please be careful!" Levy said before running away. "She's heading for the celestial globe isn't she?" Virgo asked. I got in a fighting stance. "Okay ladies, let's go!" I say. "Right!" Lucy and Yukino say. "Uh hello? Forget about me?" Fuse asked as he got in his Battle Form. "Sorry..." I say. "I'd like to punish you more!" Virgo cooed. "But I need to get the globe!" Virgo then glowed a purple aura and spread her arms and the entire library began to rumble.

...

We finally made our way over to Levy who told us that she finally found the celestial globe. "Great! Now we can stop them from performing Liberum right?" Happy asked. I nodded. "Yeah!" "Then lets get out of here already!" Fuse said. Virgo then opened a hole by Levy and grabbed the handles of the celestial globe. "I'll take that!" She said darkly. "Let go!" Levy cried as she tried to pull back. "Levy!" I cry as I rush over to her. Virgo then opened a hole under Levy causing her to let go of the globe and fall straight towards the ground. I flew up and caught her in time as Virgo embraced the globe. "Good globe...it's okay..."

"Don't do it Virgo!" Lucy said. "It's okay! But in exchange I will fill Magnolia with holes!" Virgo said. She then glowed a purple aura. "DON'T!" I cry. We then heard the sound of screaming and we glanced above seeing Natsu in Celestial Clothes fall down from the ceiling.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

"Ow...that was some fall..." Natsu groaned. "Natsu!" I cried. I set Levy down and run over to his side. I help him up. "Are you okay?" I ask worriedly. "Yeah...I'm fine..." Natsu said. I hug him tightly. "Oh thank goodness!" I sigh. "Geez Tsuna, you worry so much! You know I'm always gonna be okay right?" Natsu asked. I pull away and blush. "I know you're tough and all...but I kinda have to worry about you!" Natsu chuckled. "Did ya miss me?" I giggled and playfully smack his cheek making him chuckle even more.

"So uh, where are we?" Natsu asked. "Look!" Yukino cried. Natsu and I glanced over seeing a giant hole formed in the ground. "Virgo escaped!" Lucy cried. "And she has the celestial globe!" I say. "Hey, there's something else about the celestial globe," Levy said. We turned to her. "A note was written on the list by 'celestial sphere.' The price of freedom that Liberum will bring the Celestial Spirits...they'll only live for 12 more days..."

Yukino gasped. "What?!" Natsu asked. I widen my eyes as the _Ending Music _played. "They're going to DIE?!" "In exchange for freedom?" Happy asked. "That's insane!" Fuse said. I turned to Lucy and frowned sadly seeing how this will affect her greatly. _'Oh no...' I thought._

**R&amp;R!**


	19. Hisui Rises!

**ENJOY!**

We walked through town only to run into Hisui and Arcadios who were still wearing their Pumpkinmon hats. "I thought I smelled something familiar..." Natsu said. "Hisui?!" Lucy asked. "Arcadios!" Yukino gasped.

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!  
**

**...**

We each went up by a cliff near a ledge to catch up with one another. I joined hands with Hisui. "Hisui! How are you?" "I'm well!" Hisui chimed. Hisui and I pay our respects and give each other a friendly kiss on the cheek. We both ^^ smile as we pull away. "It's been awhile everyone!" Hisui said happily. "Yeah, not since the Grand Magic Games," Natsu said. "I didn't know you'd be taking part in this filler," Fuse said. Hisui smiled at him. "I have a great role here! Trust me!" She chimed.

"So what are you doing here Princess?" Lucy asked. "Actually we were on our way to Fairy Tail," Arcadios said. "How about you?" Hisui asked. "Long story.." Natsu said. "I can explain," Lucy said. She then explained about the Gate Keys unable to respond to her commands, the Celestial Spirits turning evil, the Liberum ritual, and the Celestial Spirits losing their lives in 12 days.

"So we were searching for this Astral Spiritus location! It's located in southern Magnolia," Yukino said. "We were aware of the celestial worlds changes from our own investigation but we had no idea the spirits had already took action," Arcadios said. Hisui frowned. "The truth is...it's my fault that the spirits have changed this way..." "How?!" I asked.

Hisui walked to the side and faced Magnolia choosing to say nothing. "It started with the Eclispe Project. The tremendous power had an effect on nature itself and caused unusual weather phenomena. An enormous power also reached across dimensions including the Spirit World as well," Arcadios explained.

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**Fuse and Happy: Hisui Rises!**

"The Eclispe Project pushed the world to the brink of destruction...and I was the one in charge..." I saw how tears dropped from Hisui's eyes as she hid her face. I walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it's like I said before, you didn't know this would happen okay? So don't blame yourself!" "She's right! You did what you could to save this world," Natsu said. I smiled. "Wipe those tears, Pretty Princess!" Hisui wiped her tears and smiled at me. "Thank you!"

She turned to everyone else. "I can't let the Celestial World become endangered. Which is why I created these keys!" Arcadios then opened a case which was full of 12 grayish looking keys. "What kind of keys are these?" Lucy asked. "Ones that can forcibly close the gates of Zodiac Spirits," Hisui explained. "Oh! So if we can close their gates we can send them back to the Celestial World!" Lucy said. "This should be easier then!" I say. "And it will save us from having to fight unnecessarily," Yukino said. I smirk at her. "A shame to hear you say that, I kinda liked seeing you kick ass back there, white girl!"

"I'm not white," Yukino said quietly. Hisui raised an eyebrow slightly at my words. "You have quite the vocabulary Princess," Arcadios said. I sweatdrop nervously. "Heh heh...I'm not really a Princess y'know...er...um...excuse my language..." "One thing...how are you sure these can work?" Yukino asked. "I'm a Celestial Wizard myself," Hisui said. We each widen our eyes. "For real?!" I asked. "It does seem to make sense..." Lucy said.

"What keys do you own?" I asked. Hisui showed my three purple keys. "Platinum Keys: Gate of the Planets: Sailor Moon, Gate of the Loud Ninjas: Blackstar and Tsubaki, and Gate of the Green Warrior: Piccolo!" She said. "Piccolo?" Yukino asked. "Isn't that some sort of flute or something?" Natsu asked. I giggled. "Ima buy you more Platinum Keys Lucy!" "You don't have too," Lucy said. "We can't use these keys yet," Hisui said. I turned to her. "Why not?"

Black wind harshly blew causing the box of keys to fly out of Hisui's hand only to be caught by male Pisces. "Got you're keys zrah!" He laughed. "Good work boy!" A female voice said. Water then erupted from under eyes causing us to fall over. We saw that it was female Pisces who was a huge shark. She flew in the air over to male Pisces. "Nicely done sonny!" "Shut up hag!" Son Pisces yelled. This caused Mother Pisces to cry. "This is weird..." Natsu said. "Hmmm...looks like we have a blue Nemo with dreads...and Jaws from that movie!" I said.

"Pisces! Return those keys! We can help you!" Yukino cried. "We don't NEED help!" Son Pisces said. "We have nothing to do with you anymore!" Mother Pisces said. "I'm gonna beat you senseless and turn you back!" Natsu said as he charged for them. "And take the keys back while I'm at it!" Happy then flew Natsu up and chased after Son Pisces who ran away. "Let's help too!" Lucy said. I nodded. "Okay then!" "Lucy, protect the Princess!" "Why me?! I want to fight too!" Lucy cried.

"Kitsuna is right! Let us handle this! Protect the Princess!" Yukino said. Lucy frowned. "But..." "Do as I say Lucy and protect Hisui at all costs!" I say. "You want me to fight too?" Fuse asked. I turned to him. "Go help Natsu, okay?" Fuse nodded. "Right!" He then flew to where Natsu was and got in his Battle Form to help fight. "Yukino! Levy! Come with me!" I said. "Okay!" Yukino and Levy say. We then rush up towards Mother Pisces.

"I won't let you interfere with my sonny!" Mother Pisces sang. I got in a fighting stance. "I'll go first!" Yukino said. She pulled out a silver key. "Open! Gate of the Little Bear! Polaris!" Polaris the gigantic pink mech bear was then summoned. "Bear!" Polaris said. I smiled. "Yay! Giant robot fight!" I cheered. "I'll just eat it!" Mother Pisces said as she charged for Polaris. Polaris then defended itself using it's strength. Mother Pisces then whacked Polaris to the ground with its tail. Yukino's key then glowed. "Polaris! Power up!"

Polaris then pulled out a jar of honey and drank it and instantly went to sleep when Mother Pisces told it to. Mother Pisces then charged for it. "Solid Script: Water!" Levy then shot out the word 'WATER' in the form of water which Mother Pisces gladly ate. "That's impossible! Pisces' weakness is water!" Yukino cried. "I got this!" I say. I charged for Mother Pisces. "Bye bye!" Mother Pisces sang. She then dove into the ground and disappeared. "Seriously!? I didn't even get a hit yet!" I cried. "Maybe it's trying to avoid being voodooed by you," Levy said.

"I got it!" Yukino said as she pulled out another key. "Open! Gate of the White Swan! Deneb!" A dark haired man in a purple suit with black feathers then appeared. "D-deneb has arrived..." Deneb said. I raised an eyebrow. "This is a first...I've never seen you around my kingdom before growing up..." "I don't stay in the shadows because I am not shy..." Deneb said. "Um...okay..." I say nervously. "Deneb, find Pisces!" Yukino ordered. "Telling a kid who's trying hard to try harder gives the opposite effect," Deneb said.

Mother Pisces then erupted from behind us. "GOOD GIRLS!" We each shrieked. "D-deneb! Don't try hard!" Yukino cried. At that moment Deneb charged for Pisces and attacked her in a triangle formation sending her away towards the rocks. He then disappeared without a word. "What a weird spirit..." I say. "SHE'S COMING BACK!" Levy cried. We turned seeing Mother Pisces swim towards us. "Now's my chance!" I say.

Out of nowhere Arcadios then tackled Mother Pisces down with his strength. Yukino and Levy smiled. "Arcadios!" "YOU RUINED MY BIG CHANCE!" I finished with rage. Yukino and Levy sweatdropped at that.

...

We each watched as Arcadios fought Mother Pisces while we stood to the sides. I was annoyed. "He's really strong!" Lucy cheered. "And he enjoys stealing the spotlight too..." I groan. I turn to Hisui. "But whatever...I'm just glad your safe!" Hisui nodded at that. "He's amazing!" Levy cheered. "His swordmanship is unmatched!" Hisui said. I smirk. "Oh yeah? I bet Erza could take him!" Mother Pisces instantly knocked Arcadios down.

Mother Pisces then charged for us. "OKAY! Can I fight now WITHOUT any interruptions?!" I asked. "NO! I will protect the Princess!" Lucy said. I widen my eyes seeing her charge for Mother Pisces. "LUCY KICK!"

_TWACK!_

Everyone widen their eyes at Lucy's failed attempt to fight Mother Pisces as she was knocked to the ground by her fin. Tears flew out of my eyes when I dropped to the ground squealing out like a hyena."LUUCCCCCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" "OH MY GOD!" Everyone turned to me slightly scared at the sound of my laughter as I covered my eyes rolling all over the floor. Hisui stepped back away from me. "HISUIIIII!" I scream. "Y-yes?" Hisui asked. "PLEASE DON'T THINK I'M CRAZY!" I laughed. "Hee hee hee hee HEEE!" "I won't..." Hisui said quietly.

I took my hands from my face and get up seeing Hisui's scared expression and turned to Lucy who still layed on the ground. I wiped my tears and chuckled. "Damn! I gotta teach this girl how to fight before it's too LATE!"

"FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!"

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

"WAIT! WAIT! WAIT!" I cried as I look around. I then saw how Natsu punched Mother Pisces away. "NO FAIR! EVERYONE GETS TO FIGHT BUT ME!" I cried. Fuse landed next to me. "Well maybe if you did something instead of laughing like a hyena, you could have gotten a few hits!" He said. "I got the keys back!" Natsu said. "Good!" I smiled.

"Let's hurry and shut Pisces' gate!" Lucy said. "It can only be activated when it absorbs a celestial wizards magic, and the spirit loses the will to fight," Hisui said. "They're coming back!" Happy cried. We each turned seeing Pisces coming back. "My mom is stronger when she's mad zrah!" Son Pisces said. "Okay! C'mon Natsu!" I say. "Right!" Natsu said.

"FIRE/VOODOO DRAGON ROAR!"

"MOMMY ROARRRRRR!"

Our roars collied with Mother Pisces' which had cancelled out. Mother Pisces rose over us. "SHARK SKIN BODY PRESS!"

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

I groan as I slowly got up rubbing my head. "How many times does an old lady need abuse in one day?" I gasped seeing Son Pisces grab the box of keys and fly away with Mother Pisces. "He's getting away!" Fuse cried. "That jerk!" Natsu barked. "Okay zrah! This is perfect!" Son Pisces sang. "Take care!" Mother Pisces said before leaving.

...

"Hisui!" I say. "We can't afford to give up now!" Hisui said. "If the keys have been stolen I can simply make more!" "I anticipated this would happen..." Arcadios said. We each turned to him. "...So I've made replicas!" Arcadios said as he pulled out another box of keys from his Pumpkinmon hat. We each stared in shock seeing the keys. "Nice one pops!" Natsu cheered. I smiled. "Now we can save the Spirits!" "We just need to find the Astral Spiritus!" Lucy said. "And stop the ritual!" Yukino said. "That's another reason I came to Fairy Tail...to tell you it's location!" Hisui said as the _Ending Music _played. I smiled at her. "You're a smart girl...do you know that?" Hisui smiled at me. "Thank you!" "Alright! Then let's get going!" Natsu cheered. "Aye sir!" Happy cheered.

**R&amp;R! Sorry if this arc is getting boring...it will get interesting once we get to the Gate Closure part of the arc anyway! Please keep reading! Thx! :)**


	20. Ice Dancers!

**ENJOY! Heres the moment of truth! 208-211!**

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

**...**

We walked through the mountains and went through the fog where Natsu kept complaining. "Are we there yet?" "I'm sorry. It still lies ahead," Hisui said. "My feet hurt..." Lucy whined. "We're not dressed for hiking in the mountains anyway," Yukino said._ 'I find it funny how the girl with simple boots is complaining and the girl in the thigh high boots isn't' I thought. _Hisui then took two steps and her heel got caught in a rock. "-Oof!" I quickly caught her. "I got you!"

I set Hisui back to her feet. "Thank you!" She said. "You have to be a little more careful sweetie," I say. "I know, I'm sorry," Hisui said. "Thank you for protecting the Princess, Kitsuna!" Arcadios said. I nodded to him. "Of course!" We each stopped seeing how thick the mist became. "The mist is the entrance to Astral Spiritus," Hisui said. Arcadios then opened the box of keys and Lucy, Hisui, and Yukino each took one. "Okay, these keys will lead us down the right path! Let's go!" Hisui said as she raised her key in the air.

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**Fuse and Happy: Ice Dancers!**

We each entered where Natsu had interfered with the ritual. "Here they are!" Lucy said. Loke then threw fire at Natsu who easily deflected his attacks. "Everyone! Listen! There is no freedom! You will only live for 12 days!" Lucy cried. "We know!" Loke said. This caused us all to gasp. "Celestial Spirits are doomed to enslavement by humans. But no longer! We do not care what happens to our lives!" "That's crazy!" I exclaim. "She's right! And we don't want to lose all of you!" Lucy cried.

"Too bad zrah! Because we have the keys!" Son Pisces laughed. His case of keys then disappeared. Son Pisces widen his eyes. "What's this zrah?!" "The real keys are here!" Hisui said as Arcadios opened the case of keys. "What now Leo? Do you want us to take them out?" Taurus asked. "Let's do it! We outnumber them! We'll crush em!" Aries laughed. "Humans. Would you steal our freedom by forcibly closing the gates?" Loke asked. His palms then lit with purple flames as each of the Eclipse Spirits charged for us as we each got in a fighting stance.

We each fought with the Spirits and deemed ourselves equally matched. I saw how Virgo lashed her whip towards Lucy only for Natsu to step in front and get his wrist wrapped within the whip. "Natsu!" I cried. "Punishment time!" Virgo cheered. She then waved Natsu in the air with the whip making him dizzy and motion sick. "I got this!" I say. I charge for Virgo's whip only to see it get split by a piece of ice which released Natsu from Virgo's grip.

I gasped and turned seeing how it came from Gray who was with everyone else from Fairy Tail. "Everyone!" Lucy said. I smirked. "You all just HAPPENED to have shown up in this very spot with us in this arc, huh?" "Yeah...how did you catch up to us?" Levy asked. "Are you okay?" Juvia asked. I turned to her. "You didn't answer here question, but I appreciate the concern." "Mooore of them? This is unpleasant," Taurus said.

"Warren used his telepathy and helped us get to you," Mirajane said. "They haven't accomplished Liberum yet, right?" Erza asked. "Right!" Lucy said. "I'LL DESTROY YOU ALL!" Loke shouted as he lit up a flame.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

I coughed from the smoke which soon cleared. I opened my eyes seeing all the Celestial Spirits by their own individual doors which lead to bright light. "If you want to stop us, you'll have to follow us. Show us your own craving for freedom!" Loke said. With that all the Celestial Spirits quickly dissolved within the light in the doors. "Bastard!" Natsu growled. "Wait!" Hisui said. We each turn to her. "I'll entrust each of us with one key! They're charged with Celestial Spirit Magic!" Hisui said as Arcadios opened the case.

"Give me Loke's!" Natsu said. I sighed. "Figures..." Hisui picked up Loke's key. "Here. This is the space between the Human World and the Celestial Spirit World. Please be careful," Hisui said. Natsu took the key. "Alright. Let's go Happy!" He said. "Aye sir!" Happy cheered. The two then enter Loke's door. I turned around to Fuse as everyone decided to pick a key and run through the doors to the respective spirits. "Take care of Hisui while I'm gone, okay?" Fuse nodded. "You got it!" I smiled. "Thanks!"

I turn back to Arcadios and the key case seeing Mira, Erza, Gray, and Gajeel who were each still picking out a key. I shoved past them a bit, picked up a random key, and grabbed Gray's wrist. Gray widen his eyes. "What the hell?!" I grin at him widely. "C'MON! LET'S KICK SOME ASS!" I cheer. Gray looked at me crazy. "HUH?!" I laugh like a manic and drag him across the room and dash towards a random Celestial Spirit door where we entered the light...

_FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSH!_

Gray and I had found ourselves in a weird disco like area full of lights and music and a large flashy dance floor. I looked around the room. "This place reminds me of the Magical House, don't you think?" I asked. There was no answer. "Gray?" I turned to him seeing how he was giving me a blank stare. I frown. "What?" "You wanna explain why you dragged me here with you?" He asked. I turn to the ground and sighed. "Oh man...I can't take it anymore..." I say blushing. I instantly then toss my arms around Gray tackling him into the ground.

"I LOVE YOU GRAY FULLBUSTER!"

"WHAT?!"

_THUD!_

I was now on top of a now freaked out Gray who blushed furiously at the sight of me. "...Nah I'm just kidding...I don't love you...at least not in that way!" I say. Gray's blank stare then reformed on his face. "I don't get you sometimes, all you ever do is get loud and mess around. You're almost never serious!" He said as he slightly pushed me off him. I sigh sadly as I help Gray up. "Okay look...I can't stand you getting mad at me anymore, so I brought you here with me so we can talk," I said. "...I'm sorry for not meeting you at Gamestop that day. I was just caught up with Lucy and the Spirits."

Gray sighed. "No, I'm sorry. I should have never overreacted like that." "No! You had every right too! I should have never stood you up like that!" I say. Gray smiled and placed an arm around me. "Here, how about we just forget about it then?" I smiled back. "I'm still sorry." Gray chuckled. "Don't be! Look..." I gasped when Gray pulled out a rectangular box from inside his shirt. "You bought the Dragon Ball Xenoverse game by yourself?! How?!" I asked as I took the box. "I got more money from jobs...and I took some cash from your secret stash inside Kar's piggy bank!" Gray said.

I slowly glare up at Gray. "My STASH?!" Gray chuckled again and patted my back. "Hey, let's call it even!" I chuckle with him as I gave him the box. "Sure, okay! Now let's do this together!" I said. Gray nodded and the two of us walked forward deeper towards the dance floor. We then spotted Cancer on the other side. "Kani, kani, aye! Kani, aye aye!" Cancer sang. "There you are Crab!" Gray said. "I've been waiting for you both!" Cancer said. I raised an eyebrow. "You know, I can't help but notice you have a females hourglass shape...it kinda disturbs me..."

"Forget about that! Let's bump hot spirits-kani!" Cancer sang. Gray and I give him confused looks. "Huh?" Cancer got in a dance pose. "Let's dance! WOO!" He cheered. I smiled. "Dance huh? That's my specialty!" I say as I begin to dance. Cancer smiled at that. "Yeah! That's it!" He then began to dance. "Shake me! Shake me up!" "Actually the show is called 'Shake It Up' but that works too!" I say as I continue to dance. "You two! Me! Let's move!" Cancer said. "Oh I get it! A dance contest! You know how to dance too Gray, right?" I asked. Gray sweatdropped. "Why in the hell did you bring me here...?"

"That kitsunes got moves! Now show me yours too!" Cancer said. Gray turned to him. "My moves?" Cancer and I moonwalked past Gray as he talked. "Your hot, cool, soulful moves-kani!" "That doesn't mean anything!" Gray exclaimed. "He means shut up and dance!" I say.

_BEEP!  
_

I picked up my phone and saw how i got a text from Fuse who sent me different pictures of our friends in different locations facing off with the Celestial Spirits. "How did Fuse get these?" I asked. I raise my eyebrows at the photos. "So Levy's playing Jeopardy, Cana's playing Yu-Gi-Oh, Wendy's at Six Flags, Lucy's in that Haunted Mansion Movie, Mira's in Hawaii, Elfman's in that land from Tarzan, and Yukino's visiting the Grand Canyon?!" "And why do Gajeel and Lily look like those chipmunks Chip n' Dale?!"

"What are you talking about?" Gray asked. "Never mind that!" I say as I put my phone way. "Start dancing!" I then begin to dance. "No way!" Gray said. "What are you just standing there for? We're gonna have a dance battle!" Cancer said. "I said no!" Gray said. "If you both don't dance, you both die!" Cancer sang. I saw a divided chart that had Cancer on one side and Gray's and mine on the other. I watched as Cancer's chart grew more life points. I glared at Gray. "I'd dance if I were you!"

Gray sighed. "Fine..." He slowly did a hip thrust forward and then blushed out of embarrassment. I frowned. "Oh c'mon Gray! Take your shirt off if that will make you more comfortable!" Gray got to his knees and stared at the ground. "There's no way I'm doing this! You don't know how wrong this feels for me! Even if he says we're gonna die, I just can't dance!" "You have too! We're doing this to save the spirits! Get up Gray!" I cried. "That suffering face is cool!" Cancer squealed. "Looking at you both makes me wanna move..."

With that Cancer then tossed up four pairs of dancing boots. He jumped up in the air and sliced them. The shoes were then sent to Gray and I. Gray wore dancing shoes while I had on dancing heels. "What are these shoes?!" Gray asked. My ears twitched. "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! OW OW OW!" I shrieked as I dropped to my knees. Gray turned to me. "Hey! What's wrong?" I lay down squirming as I squeezed my ankle. "These shoes are giving me BLISTERS! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! How am I gonna dance?!" I cry out.

Cancer laughed at this and turned to Gray. "These are legendary red shoes! Once you put them on, you'll keep dancing until you die!" Gray's shoes then glowed and Gray automatically began to dance. "What? My feet are moving on their own!" Gray exclaimed. I gasped seeing Gray's amazing movements. "Ooh..." I admired. Gray then got low.

_SPLIT!_

"GAH!" Gray gagged. I winced. "Ooh...!" "Ultra cool!" Cancer squealed. I then saw how a heart appeared on our side of the chart. "Stop it! I'd rather die than do this!" Gray cried. "But Gray look! We're getting points! Win for us!" I say. "I told you I'm NOT dancing!" Gray exclaimed. "I've found a simmering hotter dance soul inside you! And I'M gonna set it free!" Cancer sang. Gray stared in horror as he watched Cancer's claw glow. Cancer then blasted at Gray's chest which seemed to have hurt him.

"Bastard! What did you cut?!" "I cut up your sense of shame in your heart!" Cancer said. I continued to wince at the pain on my feet as I try my hardest to rip the heels off. "What is this sensation? I don't know what's bubbling up to the surface..." Gray said. I opened my eyes. "...Gray?"

I gasped at what I saw. Gray was now posing like a dancer wearing a white fedora hat. "I won't lose even at dancing," Gray said. "OH YES! START THE MUSIC!" Cancer cheered. The music then started and Gray then began to dance the Michael Jackson with ease. My eyes slowly widen within the second. "Gr...Gray?!" Gray posed. "I'm gonna dance! I'm gonna dance like I fight! This is a dance battle revolution!" Gray announced. My jaw dropped. "...Juvia...is MISSING OUT!"

Gray then glided and moved across the dance floor dancing with the beat. "Nobody can stop me now!" He said. I slowly bring out my iphone and hit the record button as Gray did the anti gravity lean back and forth as Michael Jackson would do. "Zero Gravity?!" Cancer asked. Gray then did the moonwalk and then did a pose. "I can't get enough!" Cancer squealed. I smiled brightly as I saw more hearts appear on our side of the scoreboard. Cancer gasped at this and then decided to get serious.

"YOU CAN DO IT GRAY!" I cheered. Cancer then began dancing. "How's this? Crab day is night fever kani!" "Crab day? If we're talking dance it's gotta be Saturday night, right?" Gray asked. "ICE MAKE: FLOOR!" Gray then froze the entire floor creating an ice rink. "Why freeze it?" Cancer asked. I then watched in awe as Gray ice skated across the ice whist dancing. With a grin on my face I continue to record. "Who said you could ice skate?!" Cancer asked. "A regular dance floor isn't enough room for me!" Gray said.

"Watch! I'll start a triple axel!" Gray said. He then skated across the floor and then jumped in the air and spun before landing perfectly on his feet. Cancer squealed so hard that it made me laugh. "Gray bauer!" Gray said. "I can't get enough!" Cancer squealed. I then stare at my phone screen and continue to record. I gasped seeing Gray skating towards me. "...What the-?"

Gray quickly hoisted me up and held me close to him as we skated across the rink. He smiled and gazed into my eyes. "An ice dancer needs a good dance partner..." he said smoothly. A small blush creeps upon my face as I look into Gray's eyes almost completely lost in thought. "Um...sure..."

Gray and I then separated a bit and skated close to each other on the rink. The two of us spun on one leg keeping our arms out.

"ICE DANCE SPIN!" We said.

"They're spin spin spin spinning!" Cancer squealed.

Gray and I then stood up straight leaning back and spun on our heels.

"ICE BACK SPIN!"

"They're spinning even more-kani!" Cancer squealed.

Gray and I then grab one leg and grabbed it with our hands while spinning on the other leg as we twirled.

"GRITSUNA COUPLES SPIN!" We said.

I widen my eyes blushing. "WAIT! WAIT! WHAT DID WE SAY?!" "They're sexy together! YES!" Cancer squealed. I blushed even further. "Wait! Wait! It's not like that!" I cried. Gray then grabbed a hold of me and gazed into my eyes again as we skated. He leaned his lips towards my ears. "Relax...just get comfortable with me..." I just nodded as my entire face was completely consumed with red.

I finally got more comfortable with Gray as the two of us skated together. "Step sequence!" He said. Gray and I skated across the dance floor showing off our moves. We finished it off with a unique trick as Gray raised me up in the air with one hand as he skated across the rink while I spread my arms out and smiled. I couldn't stop giggling. He soon set me down. The two of us smirk at each other. "Lastly..."

The two of us then jump high and spin in the air on sync.

"100 HIGH SPIN!" We said.

We then skated across the rink separately. I spun on my heel and requipped into a new outfit. "Ice Dancer..." I say. I was now in an all white one shouldered asymmetrical dress with a cutout at the midriff. My hair was also in a curled high ponytail. "Beautiful..." Gray said to me. I blush quietly at that and continued to skate with Gray. "Second Stage Start!" Cancer announced.

Gray and I stop skating and take in the new red atmosphere. "Time for a cool dance battle!" Cancer announced. He then launched his claw towards us only for Gray and I to dodge and cooly land on the other side. "I see. We battle as we dance," Gray said. I smiled. "That's how I fight normally in the first place!" Cancer continued to launch at us but we kept dodging. "I think it's about time we settle this cooly!" Gray said. "I'm with ya!" I say.

An icy aura then surrounds Gray and I. I spun on my heels creating an icy magic aura around my feet as I turn to the Fanfiction Viewing Audience. "Just so you guys know, this icy requip of mine isn't real! It's just a one time thing for the filler and not my real ability alright?"

"ICE CANNON!"

"VOODOO ICY HEEL!"

As Gray blasted his Ice Cannon. I jumped up in the air twirling horizontally shooting out an icy ray towards Cancer who deflected both our attacks. I land back on my feet seeing how Gray and I were losing points. Gray and I then began to dance again and launched our attacks only for Cancer to deflect them easily. Gray and I were finally down to our last heart on the scoreboard. Cancer then charged for us. "Here I come!" Gray smirked. "Perfect!" He then grabbed a hold of Cancer and pulled him close to his body making Cancer blush furiously. I smiled and skated to the sides. "Gray? All yours!" I say.

Gray then danced with Cancer which turned on Cancer to the point where he was about to melt. I did tricks in the air as I watched more hearts on our side of the chart increase while Cancer's decreased and soon it was overflowing. "This is our ice dance!" Gray said. "YEAH!" I cheered. "You can do what you want with me!" Cancer squealed. "Oh really?" Gray asked. He then threw Cancer to the side. "Then I'll cooly send you back home!"

Gray then activated his Ice Devil Magic on his wrists which glowed red and skated towards Cancer.

"Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance!"

Gray slashed rapidly at Cancer which eventually knocked him over. "That's not fair! Kani!" Cancer cried. I clapped, whistled, and cheered for Gray and rushed over to his side to hug him. "Gray that was amazing!" He gave me a confused look. "...Huh?" I give Gray a kiss on the cheek making him blush furiously. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

I snapped out of my happy daze realizing what I had done. I kick off my dancing heels and step back a few feet from Gray blushing nonstop. "Uh-um...oh sorry! I-didn't mean that!" I cried. "What's the matter with you?!" Gray asked. I turn to the side. "N-nothing! I was...just emotional...that's all!" "Whatever..." Gray said as he walked towards Cancer. I couldn't stop blushing. _'What...JUST happened?' I thought as I quickly get out of my Ice Dancer's requip._

"Hey. You'd better not tell anybody that I was dancing!" Gray said cooly. "If you do...I'll kill you!" He said darkly before closing Cancer's gate with the key. I giggle at that. He turned to me. "That goes for you too!" I grinned. "That's a shame..." I pick up my iphone. "But that doesn't mean I can't keep it to myself and rewatch it over and over again!" My iphone then played footage of Gray dancing to Michael Jackson and dancing with me and then close with Cancer.

Gray widen his eyes. "WHAT?! Delete that!" "Gray! You have nothing to be a shamed about! I am actually VERY proud of you and amazed at what I saw! You have potential!" I say. "Kitsuna delete it!" Gray exclaimed. "I won't show anybody! Geez!" I say back. I smile at the video. "I...I just wanna keep this as a memory between us..." _'Because we never get screen time together!' I mentally add. _Gray sighed. "Just...don't show anyone...and...let's just pretend this never happened..."

I giggled. "Okay but you're buying me Burger King when we play that Dragon Ball Z game okay?" Gray rolled his eyes. "You always want something." I chuckle and pat his back as I walk past him. "Where are you going?" "I'm gonna meet up with Natsu and everyone to see if they're okay!" I said. "Just be careful," Gray said. I nodded. "I will..." I stopped and turned to smile at Gray blushing slightly. "Oh and...thanks for showing me a good time..." Gray smiled back. "Sure...you crazy vixen," he winked. I giggle once more and walked away as I wave at Gray. "SEE YA!"

...

I had later on meet up with Natsu, Wendy, Carla, Happy, and Fuse who decided to come along, in a new area in a Egyptian pyramid like tunnel as we kept trying to find our way. I kept brushing off everyone's questions as to why I was smiling to myself so hard. "This place will take forever!" Natsu said. "Is that an altar?" Wendy asked. We each walked up to it. "Be careful what you touch," I say. "So is there a door around or what?" Fuse asked.

"I feel a breeze through these rocks!" Wendy says as she points at the wall. We stare at the wall. "Maybe Loke is still on the other side of it," Natsu said. "I hope so. I wanna save him!" I say. "Don't you have to say a magic word for the door to open?" Carla asked. I chuckled. "This isn't Indiana Jones!" "Everyone get back! I'll smash it!" Natsu said.

We each take a step back allowing Natsu to blast the wall which revealed a room. The entire pyramid began to rubble. The smoke then cleared revealing a door. "What do you know? It IS like Indiana Jones!" Fuse said. Natsu smirked. "So Loke's there...he's not getting away this time." We then walked forward into the entrance. I grew more nervous. _'I hope this won't lead to anything horrible...but why do I get the feeling like I'm about to experience a dosage of pleasurable pain in the next few minutes?!' I thought._

**R&amp;R!**


	21. The Eclipse Jampack Part 1!

**This is 212-215! Meaning...NEW OPENING!**

**Fairy Tail Opening 18: Song: 'BREAK OUT' By: V6!**

_The scene opens up with tiny chibi silhouettes on the bottom left side of the screen of a cat, and five children who stand in place holding instruments as tiny bits of light floating back towards the dark eventually forming the red Fairy Tail symbol which stamps itself on a shoulder of a silhouette revealing to be Natsu who moves forward as he turns to the side slightly. Instantly five neon colored dual screens appear over revealing the rest of Team Natsu showing off their Fairy Tail stamps as the title _**_'Fairy Tail' _**_glazes over them as the silhouettes reveal themselves to be chibi Fuse who is singing 'BREAK OUT' holding a mic along with chibi Lector Jr., chibi Weis, and chibi Ryo, who are on guitar and drums, and chibi Kar and chibi Tsuna who are dancing next to them. Kitsuna is shown in a dual screen in between Natsu and Lucy leaning forward showing off the Guild Stamp on her left breast as she strokes her hair._

_ As chibi Fuse and the kids begin playing their instruments and sing, the scene switches to Natsu at a reddish nightclub wearing a suit lifting his red shades as his one foot rest on a block. As chibi Fuse stops singing chibi Kar and chibi Tsuna begin dancing as the camera pans out revealing all the Fairy Tail guys dressed in suits as they give off intimidating attractive glares. Fuse is shown next to Lily in his Battle Form wearing an all black suit with shades holding a cigarette. _

_ As chibi Fuse and the kids resume their music playing, the scene switches to Lucy and Kitsuna in a bluish-tealish nightclub wearing form fitting dresses making seductive expressions. Kitsuna is shown in a greenish teal dress with her hair completely in a high curled ponytail standing next to Lucy as she lays her head back gripping on a pole where her foot rests. As chibi Fuse stops singing chibi Kar and chibi Tsuna begin dancing as the camera pans out revealing all the Fairy Tail girls dressed in revealing dresses as they make seductive expressions._

_ Chibi Fuse then resumes his singing and playing as the scene switches to Natsu walking through ruble with gray skies in one direction before stopping to turn around to look back. The scene then switches to Lucy walking through the Celestial World in another direction before stopping to turn around to look back. The scene then switches to Kitsuna walking slowly in the center through the heavenly night skies with her eyes closed before she stops and opens her eyes placing a hand on her chest as she glances upward with a determined expression on her face._

_ The scene then switches to Mavis in a flaming background before revealing Makarov and Hades alongside him. The scene then switches to the Blue Pegasus Boys and Ichiya dancing in a colorful anime background as Kitsuna in her idol outfit sings as she holds her microphone. Erza then comes out of nowhere and kicks Ichiya and the Blue Pegasus Boys to the sky making Kitsuna facepalms as she sweatdrops._

_ The scene then switches to Gray and Juvia standing back to back in a snow storm. As chibi Fuse sings softly chibi Kar and chibi Tsuna sit down and sway their heads to the beat. After chibi Lector Jr., chibi Ryo, and chibi Weis sing _**_"Your always there for me" _**_chibi Kar and chibi Tsuna instantly jump up and pretend to play the air guitar as Juvia floats away from Gray's side switching the background showing him at a snowstorm with Ur who waves back at him._

_ A familiar scarf then floats over the scene switching it to show Natsu with Kitsuna and Lucy by his side as he erupts in fire. The scene then switches rapidly to a background showing all the Fairy Tail wizards unleashing their full power as the background changes color. This first shows Erza, Gray, Wendy, Gajeel, Lily, Fuse who is in a gold background as he transforms by connecting the wires from his paws before he unleashes his Tazzing Wave Magic, Juvia, Cana, Levy, Laxus, Lucy, Kitsuna who appears in a tealish background dancing within the whip making it disappear as she gets in her final pose, and finally Natsu._

_ As the singing and dancing of the chibi's continue, the scene switches to Bisca, Alzack, and Asuka together as Asuka holds a memento before Kemo Kemo pops up over them releasing a bit of fire before leaving to go play with a Delibird. The scene briefly switches to Yukino, Arcadios, and Hisui in the damaged Celestial Spirit World. The scene then switches to Kagura, Jura, Millianna, and the Thunder God Tribe who appear quickly as chibi Fuse sings _**_"BREAK OUT! BREAK OUT!"_**

_The scene then switches to Sting and Rogue happily running alongside each other in the forest while Melody happily flies in between them spreading her arms out as she twirls in the air smiling at Sting and Rogue who smile back at her. Lector, RiRi, and Frosch then happily jump in the air in front of them before the scene switches rapidly showing Lahar and Doranbolt._

_ The scene then switches to an island where Kemo Kemo as a giant slowly rises up. The scene briefly switches to Team Natsu and the Triplet Dragon Slayers along with the Exceeds standing together on the island. Kemo Kemo then stops the ground as the scene briefly shows the Magic Council boats on the island. The scene then switches to Natsu turning around punching his fist causing them to flame up lastly switching the scene to show him along with Kitsuna, Lucy, Fuse, and Happy together in a reddish background with the white Fairy Tail symbol together as they each pose along with the chibi's..._

**Man oh man! It's gonna be long until we get to the next opening! It's gonna be crazy! Lol! ENJOY!**

Each of all crawled through this circular pink hollow like area where Natsu had picked up the scent of Loke. "Are we almost there, Natsu?" I asked. "Yeah," Natsu nodded. "Can't you smell anything?" Fuse asked. "My nose is a little stuffy," I said. "I can't smell a thing! I wish my nose was as good as yours Natsu!" Wendy cried. I smiled at her. "Well I like your nose the way it is: small...and cute!" I say as I tapped her nose. Wendy giggled at that. "You know Wendy, if you wanted me to take you to Six Flags, all you have to do is ask," I said. Wendy tilted her head. "Six Flags?" "DUCK!" Natsu exclaimed.

We each dodged out of the way of sharp objects that were almost hard to see and slowly got up seeing them pierce into the ground. "What is this?" Happy asked. "Needles?" Wendy asked. I sweatdropped. "I already got my flu shot! Why are my doctors always after me!" "Who's there!?" Natsu called. I glanced to the other side seeing a green haired woman in a short nurse dress carrying a giant needle. "Why is there a nurse here?" Happy asked.

I glared at the nurse. "Look! Just because I'm old DOESN'T mean I need treatment every single day! So tell all your hospital forces to back off because you're NOT sending me to a retirement home okay!?" Everyone sweatdropped at that. The nurse just snickered at my irritated expression. "I am the Celestial Spirit Ophiuchus the Serpent Bearer, the 13th spirit!" She said. "But...your just a nurse...not a snake..." I said. "Ophiuchus is a GIRL?!" Fuse asked.

Ophiuchus then pulled out a constellation chart. "I shall fill you in!" She said. I slowly begin to walk towards her as she spoke. "You see the sun appears to move through space along a path called-"

_RIP!_

I throw the now ripped chart to the ground and begin to stomp on it smashing the image of the constellation which made Ophiuchus gasped as her jaw dropped. Everyone else looked at me crazy as I kicked the chart to the side. "Yeah...snakes and nurses? This idea is ripped off of another anime I know of...y'know?" _'Ima ask Soul and Maka if they know anything about this...' I thought. _"Tsuna! You smashed the chart!" Natsu cried. I sighed. "C'mon, you know I don't do class lessons...didn't you read the school OVA?"

I then heard the sound of growling and turned to Ophiuchus who glared at me. I narrowed my eyes at her. "Oh hush up! First you's a snake who gave me nightmares back in the day and now you turn out to be a fat ass nurse?! That's some BULL! You's just fanservice!" I exclaimed. Ophiuchus smirked and brought out her chart. "Time for your examination!" She sang. I raise an eyebrow. "Huh?!"

"Chart Cutter!" Ophiuchus then shot out sharp glowing papers from her chart towards us making us each dodge. Ophiuchus drew on her chart. "Next up! Magic Stethoscopes!" Stethoscopes then shot out of nowhere and tied around us. I floated their narrowing my eyes as the scopes constricted around my curves. "This fanservice is getting ANNOYING!" "Hiro! The male fans want you to stop, I want you to stop, the author wants you to stop, and the females want you to stop! Make this show more serious already!" "The 'seriousness' your looking for...is 2 arcs after this," Fuse said. I turned to him. "Oh really? What's it called?" "C'mon, you read it in the manga, don't make me have to spoil it!" Fuse said.

_CLUTCH!_

The ends of the stethoscopes were now on each of our ears. I saw how Ophiuchus brought the beginning of the scopes towards her lips. I widen my eyes. She then let out a roar which echoed through each of the stethoscopes causing pain to our ears. Ophiuchus then brought out a giant metal spoon. "Next part of the examination is this!" She said. "I'm going to look deep into your throats! Say 'ahh'." "That things not going in my mouth!" Natsu exclaimed. "If you don't open I'll shove it!" Ophuichus sneered.

I watched as Ophuichus out of pleasure shoved the metal spoon down everyones throats which hurt their mouths. She then shoved it down my throat for 3 minutes and she was soon done. I smiled. "I think I'm gonna throw up..." Wendy groaned. "GARNETT!" Fuse cried out. "It brought tears to my eyes!" Carla cried. "No more..." Happy whimpered. "Dammit..." Natsu said weakly. "Thanks for bringing the mucus out of my throat Ophiuchus! It's really hard to cough out for someone who's my age!" I say happily.

Ophiuchus raised an eyebrow at how I took pleasure in her punishment. "You like being treated?" "Yeah! Well...depending on what it is. But I hate doctors who are demanding!" I say. Ophiuchus smirked. "Good! Then I have more treatments for you..." My friends each widen their eyes. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Next is this..." Ophiuchus then shot out multiple large bandages all over our bodies. The majority of them got onto my legs. She then ripped it off everyones bodies painfully making them each cry out in pain. Ophiuchus kneeled over to my side. "And now for you!" She sang.

_RIP!_

I gasped at the sight of my legs which made Ophiuchus smirk evilly. "Terrified yet?" "Ophiuchus!" I say in shock. "My legs..." I glanced down at my legs that were now smooth and alluring as they sparkled. "...You got the leg hair off...thank you!" I say happily. Ophiuchus widen her eyes. "HUH?!" "I've tried razors and wax strips, but THIS is amazing! The leg hair comes right off and theres no pain!" I smiled. "Tsuna you LIKE this?!" Wendy cried. "Have you gone mad?!" Carla cried. I turned to Ophiuchus. "You got anything for teeth and gum infections?"

...

I was now in a dentist office patients chair screaming and crying as the drills screwed deeply into my teeth much to Ophiuchus' pleasure. "MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" I cry out. "PLEASSSSSSEEE! I'M RAISING A KID!" Ophiuchus ^^ smiled. "I'm glad you finally came to your senses...denasu!" "Meh, it's alright. I've wanted to see a dentist anyway," Natsu said. I turned to Natsu who was completely relaxed at how a giant drill was down his teeth. I widen my eyes. "HOW ARE YOU ENJOYING THIS?!" I shrieked.

...

"I want to torture you even more..." Ophiuchus purred. I glared at her putting my hand on my pained cheek. "Would you stop waving your ass and fight us head on already?!" "I'm a nasty nurse..." Ophiuchus said. I rolled my eyes. "That's nice sweetie, now-" Ophiuchus now had her giant needle filled with purple liquid inches away from my face. I backed away. "Ophiuchus Shower!" Ophiuchus then blasted the purple explosive liquid which we each dodged.

Multiple machines then floated around Ophiuchus. "Time to get serious!" She giggled. One of the machines then turned into a operating table which behaved like a robot. The straps then stretched out and grabbed Wendy and Carla strapping them to the table. "Wendy! Carla!" I cried. "What are you going to do?" Wendy asked. "Your turn!" Ophiuchus said. The table straps rush towards us but we each dodged out of the way. "This is crazy!" I said. "Yeah, but I ain't letting it get me!" Natsu said. "How naive," Ophiuchus said.

The second Natsu and I land on the other side we found ourselves slowly sinking into the ground below us. "What the hell?!" I cried as I struggled to break free. "I control everything here don't you see?" Ophiuchus asked. Instantly Fuse and Happy swooped down and freed Natsu and I from the trap. "Fuse! Toss me up!" I say. Fuse nodded. "Ok!" He then tossed me in the air. I twirled. "Voodoo Dragon Whirl Wave!"

_SLASH!_

I had cut through the straps of the operating table and caught Wendy and Carla and flew them to safety. "We're free!" They cheered as I landed them to the ground. I then heard a blast and saw how Natsu who was being carried by Happy blasted the operating table before landing next to us. "You WILL get treated!" Ophiuchus declared. "That's enough!" A voice said.

We each turned seeing Loke walking towards us. "The ceremony is about to start. There's no need to hold them up any longer," Loke said to Ophiuchus. "Understood!" Ophiuchus said before disappearing. "You mean they were playing us this whole time?!" Fuse asked. Loke chuckled as the room began to rumble. "The power of darkness gave me another chance at Liberum! I shall throw off my yoke of oppression!"

With that the hallow room shattered revealing an outside area full of mountains and rocks. "Ophiuchus! Show them your true form!" Loke said. We each turned seeing Loke standing on top of a mountain glowing. "True form?" Wendy asked. The ground then rumbled and we saw Ophiuchus attached to Rayquaza's head which stood over us. "This is my true form..." She said. "Liberum is the ceremony that releases Celestial Spirits from their contracts with humans!" Loke announced. "This is all...because of the Celestial Spirit King! It's all for him!" Ophiuchus said.

We then watched as the globe rose up in the air while constellations appeared in the sky which formed each of the Celestial Spirits but only nine appeared. "Those constellations are Spirits who have been sealed away in the Celestial World," Loke said. He then slowly casted Liberum. "Lord of Shadows...Lord of Stars...Lord of Eternity...bring us from the globe and release us into the sky!" Loke's fire then blasted the globe which bounced off and scattered into the sky towards the constellations.

As Loke continued to preach about freedom, Natsu who had enough charged for Loke up the mountains and the two then fought it out colliding their flames with one another. Natsu, while he fought told us to get the celestial globe. Wendy and I then flew up to claim it. We flew towards the lights only for the light to shoot out towards us. I quickly grab Wendy and dodge out of the way as well as the Exceeds. "Geez...it won't even let us near the globe within 15 feet!" I complain. "Maybe it's attacking in response!" Carla said. "We have to get close to is somehow!" Wendy said.

"Everyone! Follow my lead!" I say. Everyone nodded. I quickly fly towards the globe with the others following as we quickly dodged the lasers. Soon we were right next to the globe. "We made it too the top!" Wendy said happily. "Okay! Let's make a grab for it and go!" Fuse said. I nodded. Wendy and I then grab both ends of the globe.

_ZZZZZZZTTTT!_

The shock surged through our bodies causing us to weaken as Wendy and I began falling high from the sky. "Wendy! Tsuna!" Natsu cried. I was saved just in time by Fuse who caught me and then set me to the ground. I thanked him and then watched as Carla and Happy set down Wendy. "Tsuna! We need to head to the celestial globe one more time!" Wendy said. I nodded. "Right! And this time...we'll go over the globe!" I say. "I don't approve of this!" Carla cried. I grinned. "That's okay! I'm her legal mother!" I say as I grab a hold of Wendy. I instantly fly us up towards the sky. "OH NO! WENDY!" Carla cried.

We soon got high over the globe where I had finally dropped Wendy who's arms glowed a light blue aura. "Dragon Slayer Secret Arts! Light Burst: Sky Drill!" Wendy then shot her attack towards the globe only for it to bounce off by a laser which hit Wendy who began to fall. I caught her just in time. "Thanks Tsuna!" She said. I frowned. "Sorry I got you hurt there sweetie." The Exceeds then flew towards us. "No good, huh?" Fuse asked. I shook my head. "I guess defeating Loke is the only way to stop Liberum," Happy said. I slowly float down with everyone following. "Then I guess we gotta put our fate in Natsu," I said.

...

After awhile Loke was defeated and was turned into a constellation in the sky although Liberum still continued. "That can't be right..." I said. "Omnia...Magna...Stella...Rex Prae..." A voice sang. _'Pretty voice...' I thought. _"Is that Ophiuchus?" Natsu asked. "What is she saying?" Wendy asked. The constellations then glowed red in the sky. "The time has finally come!" Ophiuchus chanted.

Natsu then dropped to the ground and began coughing. "Natsu!" I rush to his side and kneel down next to him. "Are you okay?" "Yeah I'll live..." Natsu said weakly. I slowly help him up and Natsu then began to shiver as he glowed a purplish aura. "I don't feel so good "Oh no!" Wendy cried. I place my hand on Natsu's forehead. "Your burning..." "I've been feeling like crap since I fought Loke..." Natsu groaned.

Ophiuchus then shot out a ray which nearly hit us as a few mountains began to disappear from the shot. "Are you scared human?" She taunted. Natsu then dropped to his knees as he groaned from the pain. "Natsu!" I cry as I slowly hold up up. Ophiuchus then shot a blast towards Natsu and I only for Arcadios to jump in our path and deflect the blast with his sword.

"Thank you Arcadios," I said. "Kitsuna!" I heard. I turned seeing Hisui run towards us. "Princess!" I say. We each then turned to Ophiuchus who chanted the words of Liberum. "'It's all for you my king,'" Hisui stated. I turned to her. "You can understand her?" "It was the Celestial Spirit King! He planned this!" Hisui said. Ophiuchus smirked at that. "Very good Princess!" "Then all we have to do is kick the kings ass!" Natsu said. "Nobody is incapable of such things! You shall all FALL!" Ophiuchus declared. I glared at her. _'They should have named this The Bitch Celestial Spirits Arc!' I thought._

Several gemstones then surround Ophiuchus showing images of the rooms where everyone had faced a spirit. One revealed Lucy who was trapped within Virgo's whip and one showed Yukino running from Libra. "Oh no! They're still in trouble!" Wendy cried. "Damn you!" Natsu barked as he flamed up a fist. Ophiuchus chuckled as Rayquaza's tongue lashed towards us. Arcadios quickly defended with his sword. "I'm going in too!" Natsu said. "When you do, try aiming for the stomach!" I say. Natsu turned to me. "Huh?" "Look at the glowing part of the stomach Natsu! It looks pretty valuable," I said. "I'll try it!" Natsu said. Natsu then charged for Ophiuchus waist and punched the glowing part which weakened the Rayquaza body as well as merging the 12 worlds Lucy and Yukino were still trapped in.

"I think you just made it worse!" Fuse said. "I have an idea!" Natsu said happily. He then erupted in pinkish and purplish flames and shot into the sky shocking Ophiuchus. "Lucy! Yukino! Now you should be able to win!" Natsu said. The fire then erupted on the crystalized world where Lucy and Yukino were trapped in which brought the two of them together allowing them to defeat Libra and Virgo with Utrano Metra.

Soon Virgo's and Libra's constellations were added to the sky and Lucy and Yukino then shoot out from the crystalized world where they land directly on the ground. I gasped. "Lucy! Yukino!" We each run over to their side to shake them awake. "Please wake up!" Wendy said. I raise an eyebrow. "Why is Lucy in a bikini?" "I don't think this is the time for that Tsuna," Wendy said. I shook my head. "Hiro is taking fanservice in the wrong direction!"

Lucy and Yukino slowly woke up. "Kitsuna..." Lucy said. I smiled. "Hiya white girl! You miss me?" "What happened?" Yukino asked. "Natsu made the worlds merge into one. He did this so the two of you would have a chance at winning!" Hisui explained. Lucy then turned to Natsu who snickered. I walk over to his side. "And how are you feeling? Are you okay?" I ask placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm fine. I finally flushed the Dark Magic from my system," Natsu said. I smile. "Good. I'm glad you're okay! I was worried about you!" Natsu smirked. "It was useful in the end anyway!" I roll my eyes. "You're reckless you know that?" I chuckled. "I know!" Natsu then gives me a kiss on the cheek making me ^^ smile.

"I'm grateful to you, human!" Ophiuchus said. We each turned seeing her smirking. I widen my eyes. "What are you talking about?!" Ophiuchus then explained on how she expected for us to close all 12 gates in order to be reunited with the Celestial Spirit King. "So we've been doing this for nothing?!" I exclaimed. "And the Celestial Spirits' 'freedom' was implanted in their minds by the king. It wasn't their will," Wendy said. "This is the Liberum Virus..." Ophiuchus said. She then explained more about the freedom and the Celestial King getting power.

"The Celestial Spirits never wanted this...it was the king!" Hisui said. "What have we done?" Natsu asked. "I couldn't protect my friends..." I said sadly. "If the king wreck havoc the Spirit World will be no more..." Hisui said. "No!" I cried. "The Princess speaks of the future..." Ophiuchus said. "But you'll vanish too!" Happy said. "If that's what the king wishes then I shall do it!" Ophiuchus chuckled as she raised her hands high in the air as roaring resounds. I frown. _'Scratch that...they should have named this The Suicidal Celestial Spirits Arc...' I thought. '...Now I feel depressed...' _"We...have to do something..." I say nervously. Natsu flamed up a fist as the _Ending Music _played. "This nonsense isn't for anyone's sake! I'll kick the crap out of you and the Celestial Spirit King!"

**Fairy Tail Ending 18: Song: 'Don't Let Me Down' By: 'Mariya Nishiuchi!**

_The scene opens up with an animeish bright background with each of the Eclipse Celestial Spirits sliding in and out of the screen starting with Aries, Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Virgo, Libra, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Aquarius, Pisces, Ophiuchus, and Leo. The camera then lastly pans out showing all the Eclipse Celestial Spirits in their same unique poses all together..._

**R&amp;R! Sorry the chap was bad!**


	22. The Eclipse Jampack Part 2!

**This is 216-218! ENJOY!**

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

**...**

"There is nothing you can do! You can't stop Liberum!" Ophichus laughed. Happy then flew Natsu up so that he could meet Ophichus' level. "No way, my ass! You bet I'm gonna stop it!" Natsu exclaimed. "Tsuna! Lucy! Everyone! Destroy the Celestial Globe!" I nodded and turned to Lucy and Yukino. "You heard him! Let's let Natsu handle Ophichus okay?" Lucy and Yukino nodded. "Right!" "Look!" Wendy cried.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

We quickly turned back seeing how Ophichus blew a purple whistle towards Natsu which made him weak sending him crashing towards the dragon scales. I widen my eyes. "How is that possible?!" "And all she did was blow a whistle," Lucy said. "The Snake Charmers Dance Battle of Death!" Hisui said. This caught my attention causing me to raise an eyebrow as I turn to her. "'Dance Battle of Death?!'" "With that whistle she can control the movement of everything she sees," Hisui explained. I frowned as I turned back to Ophichus. "That's kinda like my magic..."

Ophichus saw my slightly jealous-angered expression and sneered. She greedy squeezed her whistle and brought it towards her lips. "Everyone spread out! C'mon Wendy!" I say. Wendy nodded. "Right!"

"Sky Dragon Crushing Fang!"

"Voodoo Dragon Zeal Lance!"

Our attacks collided creating a massive explosion sending us all flying back. Fuse caught me just in time as Carla did with Wendy and they landed us safely next to the others. I wince as I grabbed my slightly sprained and scratched up arm. Hisui looked at me worriedly. "Are you okay?!" I turn to her. "Honey, your safety is a lot more important! Don't worry!" Hisui nodded. "Okay." "Right now we have to destroy the celestial globe!" "It's too dangerous to approach it!" Arcadios argued. "Kitsuna! Wendy! Fuse! Let's do whatever we can!" Lucy said. "Right!" We said. Wendy, Fuse, and I flew up towards the Celestial Globe as Fuse transformed while Lucy got in position.

"Fleuve d'etoiles!"

Lucy attacked the Celestial Globe only for the blast to bounce back and send her flying. The same fate happened to Wendy, Carla, and Fuse and I when we launched our attacks.

...

I choose to stay with Lucy, Yukino, and Hisui to protect them and watched as Wendy flew up towards the Celestial Globe.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Sky Drill!"

The attack created an explosive blast and I smiled seeing the constellations in the sky begin to fade. "It's working!" "Yeah! I think she can do it!" Lucy cheered. Ophichus sneered. "You are like ants gathering sugar-" "-Shut up! You wanna talk snakes and magic!? Be on Soul Eater you rip off!" I interrupted. Everyone stared at me wide eyed looking at me crazy as Lucy facepalmed. Hisui was stunned and Ophichus was furious. She then blew heavily into her whistle which crushed many rocks around us.

We quickly dodge out of the way from the rocks only to see a large rock hurl straight down towards Hisui. "Oh no! Hisui!" Yukino cried. I saw how Hisui just stared at the rock as she made no effort to move. I turned over to Arcadios seeing how he was doing the same. I widen my eyes. "PROTECT THE PRINCESS!"

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

"NO!" I screamed. I then watched as the smoke slowly cleared revealing Arcadios using his strength to push the rock away from Hisui which protected her. I sigh with relief as Lucy and Yukino did. "Thank goodness!" Hisui then ran away from under the rock leaving Arcadios to fend off the huge rock for himself. Hisui came over to my side. "Arcadios! Get out quickly!" At that, the rock then crushed him. "Arcadios!" She cried. "Wendy!" I say.

"SKY DRAGON ROAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Wendy's wind was enough to break the rocks off of Arcadios, freeing him. Wendy flew down towards him. "I'll heal him!" Hisui then ran towards Arcadios. She then healed Arcadios with her "Are you harmed Princess?" Arcadios said weakly. "You need to stop sacrificing yourself!" Hisui cried. "It's okay! I'll take care of this!" Wendy said. "I'll stay with ya too!" Fuse said as he flew towards Wendy's side. "Thank you!" Hisui said. She then ran straight towards us. My ear twitched. I turned and widen my eyes seeing a red laser from the Celestial Globe blast towards our direction.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

We were each blasted to the side and rolled over and slammed face towards the ground, although my landing was soft and a little cushy as a slim body was under me. My eyes then caught a glimpse of green hair and gold jewelry and I knew that I was on top of Hisui. "Princess! Are you okay?!" Hisui pouted when she looked up at me. "I can't do anything..." She said sadly. I frowned shaking my head squeezing her a bit to comfort her. "No...don't say that...p-please..." I say weakly.

"YOUR EYE!" Hisui cried. "OH NO!" Lucy cried. I slowly get off of Hisui. "What?! What's wrong with my eye?!" I cry out in fear seeing the looks of horror on everyone's faces. I then felt a sting from the corner of my eye. I slowly put my hand on it and take it off seeing red liquid dripping on my fingers. "Blood...?" "You must have got it from the crash!" Yukino said. I then wince shrieking out of the pain I felt from my leg. "What's wrong, Kitsuna?!" Lucy asked.

"I...I'm..." I glance over at my leg and gasped seeing my left foot turned out in another direction. "Your ankle twisted!" Yukino cried. I let out a yelp and fall over to the side and shriek as I grabbed my aching leg. Lucy quickly came over to my side. "Hey, hey! Try to calm down..." Tears stream out my eyes. "BUT IT HURTS! HOW CAN I FIGHT WHEN MY FOOT IS TWISTED OUT?! I FEELS PAINFUL!" "This is all my fault..." Hisui said sadly. "No! Don't say that!" Yukino said. I close my eyes and continue to cry out blocking out everything except the sounds of the Celestial Globe blasting in different directions.

That was when...I saw a greenish light from under my eyelids. I slowly open my eyes seeing how Lucy, Yukino, and Hisui had join hands using their power to unleash their magic towards the Celestial Globe. I was caught in their little energy field and slowly I felt my eye and foot heal as the bleeding had stop and my left foot was turned back to normal. I just stared at the three women in amazement as they chanted small words not bothering to get up from my slightly cramped position. "What is this...power?"

The light and energy had grew bigger and bigger and it began to feel a bit overwhelming as I felt pieces of my clothes slowly peel away from me. I blush slightly widening my eyes. "...Is there a draft?" I then glance over at the three women seeing Yukino's tube top part of her dress peel off, Lucy's skirt rip up past her underwear and Hisui's dress in the center get ripped.

...

Soon...it was over...I might as well be completely naked as my skirt was now ripped to the point of my crotch being bared if the wind had blew out of nowhere, the gold chains had broken off of one side of my skirt allowing my other hip to be completely exposed, and as for my top...only my nipples were covered with the last remaining bits of the teal thread. "Did we do it?" Lucy asked. "The Celestial Globe..." Yukino said. "The red lights disappeared..." Hisui said.

I glanced over at them and widen my eyes as I got up. "MY FUCKING GOD!" I cry out in horror. Hisui, Lucy, and Yukino ignored my outcry as they watched the constellations turn from red to blue, Rayquaza disappear, and Ophichus who was also stripped naked disappear as well. I saw Natsu on the mountain chuckling. "How was that snake sucker? Don't underestimate Fairy Tail!" The four of us then got up holding our clothes together as we watched the constellations in the sky disappear.

Natsu and the others then came over to us. "Hey! You guys okay?" I narrowed my eyes. "No! Look at me!" "Whoa! What happened to your clothes?" Fuse asked. "Hiro Mashima happened to my clothes! His dirty mind happened to my clothes! His LUST happened to my clothes..." I growled. Fuse sweatdropped. "I get it, I get it, your angry..." "I'm pissed..." I sighed. "Princess? Are you unharmed?" Arcadios asked. I widen my eyes. "No! She IS harmed! Look at the poor thing! She was ra-I mean she was stripped!"

Hisui ^^ smiled. "Kitsuna it's okay..." I shake my head. "No it's not okay! We're all naked! The fanservice has gotten TOO far!" "Yukino I'm the most worried about you!" I say turning to her. Yukino giggled. I stared at her in disbelief. "How are these innocent naive girls THIS comfortable with themselves?!" "The same way you are!" Lucy said. I shake my head. "The fanservice needs to stop..."

The ground then rumbled. "Oh no...I still don't feel anything from the keys!" Lucy said. "Hey! What the hell is going on here?!" A voice called. We each turned seeing Gray and the others running towards us. "Oh! You're here Gray?" Natsu asked bluntly. I rolled my eyes. "Took you guys long enough! Where were you guys when the climax of the arc was continuing?!" "So where's that snake?" Gray asked. "Forget about that! Find us ladies some clothes already!" I exclaimed.

"What happened to the 12 Spirits?" Lily asked bypassing my questions. "We killed them off!" Fuse answered. Lily nodded taking in the information from the fellow Exceed. "Yes! We succeeded in shutting the gate!" Yukino said. I look back at Yukino and Lucy and then at the others. "Seriously?! Is nobody unphased by the nudity here?! No questions on why we're completely naked for no reason?! Somebody help us! Give us some clothes!" I cry out.

"Still...my Spirits haven't turned to normal..." Lucy said sadly. Natsu smiled. "Don't give up! This ain't over yet!" I look up at the sky and shake my head. "Is anyone listening to me?!" I facepalm. "...You know what?" I turn to Natsu giving him an exaggerated smile. "Natsu! Let's do this together and show the Spirits the power of Fairy Tail!" I saw with weak effort. Natsu smiled in my direction and walked towards me. "Yeah Tsuna! That's the spirit!" He then gave me a kiss on the cheek which brought a real smile back on my face.

The ground then began to rumble. "We have to escape from here!" Erza said. I narrowed my eyes. "Way to kill the moment..." The rumble then increased causing the ground under us to rise a bit revealing bits of blue light. I sweatdrop. "Okay! Okay! You're right Erza!" "We're too late...to stop the Liberum Virus..." Hisui said sadly. "That is correct!" A voice said. We then saw Horologium who appeared. He then dropped to his hands.

"At this rate the Celestial World will be wiped out..." Horologium said weakly. He then opened his door allowing for multiple Celestial Spirit clothes to pop out. "Please..." I did not hesitate! I ran straight for the clothes and picked up an outfit as Lucy did. "I'll save you all! I swear it!" Lucy said. I went behind a stone rock and changed as everyone else did. "Keep in mind that time flows differently in this world and the Celestial World," Erza told me. I frowned. _'Kar...' I thought. '...You...you always told me to take you more seriously and to not treat you like a baby anymore...that your a big girl now! And now is your chance to show me that!'_

I smiled and nodded at Erza. "I know!" "Are you worried about Kar?" Erza asked. I shook my head. "No, it's fine. I trust Kar will do fine on her own. She's not a little girl anymore!" Erza smiled at me. "You're a good mother." I smiled back. "Thank you." We walked out from behind the changing spots and presented ourselves to each other. "Thank goodness we all have clothes on now!" I say as I glance down at the same blue Celestial outfit that I wore during the events with the Oracion Seis. I smirked seeing how Lucy and Natsu were in their same matching outfits too. Even Yukino had one.

"Hee hee! Look at me! I'm a kinky little genie girl again!" I joke as I do a little dance. Lucy chuckled. "Yeah! You sure are!" Horologium began to glow. "The King is going to absorb the Astral Spirytus shortly! Please journey into my world!" He said. The light then grew more intense as the ground shook even further. "We're on our way! You'd better not try to escape beardie!" Natsu chuckled.

_FWOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH!_

We then crash landed in the Celestial World finally seeing the destroyed place. "So this is the Celestial World?" Hisui asked. I slowly get up groaning from the pain from crashing. I managed for flash Hisui a smile. "It's beautiful huh? Well...at least it was..." The wind then harshly blew and we each glanced up seeing the wrecked planets rising up to a celestial monster that began to absorb the planets in it's body. I slowly widen my eyes. "What...is THAT?!" "It's the Celestial Spirit King!" Lucy and Yukino said. I gasped. To think that a honorable king would turn into a planet sucking monster.

"Hey! Look at it's head!" Cana exclaimed. We each glanced up closely towards the king seeing little colorful planets and saw that inside them were the Eclipse Celestial Spirits trapped within them. "Oh no! Are they captives?" Wendy asked. "Everyone! We're coming to save you!" Lucy exclaimed. The wind them blew around us again which was caused by the king who kept sucking planets that the Spirits were trapped in. "This is bad..." I said. "It's not over yet! Right now, let's beat the hell out of that thing!" Natsu said. "Natsu's right! Let's go!" Erza stated.

At her command we each charged for the king jumping from planet to planet eventually in range to attack. We threw our best attacks at the king.

"Ice Impact!"

"Water Slicer!"

"Card Magic!"

"Solid Script!"

"Fire Dragon..."

"Sky Dragon..."

"Voodoo Dragon..."

"Iron Dragon..."

"ROOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR!"

Even with all our efforts our attacks didn't seem to have any effect. Erza then ordered us each to keep attacking as well as preventing the king from creating wind to push us back. That was when the king pointed his blasting red finger at Juvia blasting her in the process and sending her up into the sky. "JUVIA!" Gray cried. A constellation then formed in the sky. We then saw a phased Juvia taking up it's form. "Gray..." She said weakly.

We each stared in horror at Juvia's fate. "What the hell did he do to her?!" Fuse exclaimed. "She became a constellation!" Happy cried. I then watched as Mirajane, Elfman, and Cana charged for the king. "GUYS DON'T!"

_ZAP!_

Instantly Cana, Mira, and Elfman were then turned into constellations. "Oh no..." I say sadly. "It's the same thing that happened to Loke and the others when we shut their gates!" Lucy cried. "That bastard!" Natsu barked. I growled a bit before speaking my mind. "OKAY! NOBODY goes near the king!" As usual nobody listened to me. And one by one more of us got zapped and became constellations to the point where it became ridiculous! I saw that only me, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Happy, and Fuse were the only ones left.

I shook my head and turned to the Fanfiction Viewing Audience narrowing my eyes. "Hiro, if you wanted just us main main characters to only stay and fight then don't bring the entire cast to go fight if your just gonna kill them off early! Cause seeing strong wizards get so easily defeated just so us main main characters could have more screen time just HURTS! You should have just had the rest of them stay back!" I was then yanked to the side before the red blast could hit me as I was now hiding behind a rock. "You done ranting? Cause we could really use ya to fight off this thing," Gray said. I sighed. "Yeah yeah..." I say as I turn off to the king.

Like the sexy idiot he was, Natsu and Happy charged for the king dodging his blasts. "Natsu's just asking for suicide right now..." Fuse sighed. "We must not advance carelessly," Erza said. We each watched as Natsu picked up a giant bolder. "What are ya doing?!" I called out. "I'm gonna kick his ass Tsuna!" Natsu responded. I sweatdrop. "...By using Rock Throw?!" "...Is that even possible?" Gray asked. "I don't believe!" Lucy cried. "Natsu! You are NOT a Rock Type!" Fuse called cautiously. Natsu didn't listen as he used his own little 'Rock Throw' at the king only for it to smash into pieces when the king kicked it.

The king then turned towards us. "Here it comes Gray!" I say as I get into a stance. "I've got this!" Gray said as he froze some ice. "Ice Make: Impact!" He was about to launch his ice but the king had smashed into the planet we were standing on causing us to fly back. I grabbed Gray's arms and flew us to a planet near Erza. "Thanks!" Gray said. I nodded and turned back to the king. "What now?" I asked.

...

The fighting had continued and none of our attacks were working, but we weren't gonna give up! Soon we were all laying on the planet grounds exhausted. "I can't move...shit..." I hissed. "Dammit...how strong is that thing?!" Gray asked. "We'll keep fighting!" Erza said as she got up. I nodded as the rest of us got up with her. "I smelled Loke's scent!" Natsu said. I turned to him. "Natsu?" "I smelled Loke inside the kings roar...meaning they might be still alive in there!" He said.

Natsu then instantly flew inside the giant green gap. "Let's go Happy!" "Aye sir!" "NATSU DON'T!" I cry out. "They flew into the light!" Gajeel said. "What does he intend to do?" Erza asked. Natsu instantly flew out and spun around a planet rapidly like a shooting star until he looked like the ring of Jupiter. "That bastard..." Gajeel groaned. "Maybe...he's onto something..." I said. Lucy nodded in agreement. Natsu and Happy then flung inside of the kings body at Max Speed. I thought it was crazy but for some reason I smiled. "We're counting on you Natsu!" Lucy brought out her whip. "Let's do what we can out here!" We each nodded and charged for the king.

...

The kings form kept changing more as we each gave it all we got in battle. Soon the kings body had exploded and fell over as Natsu and Happy was finally out of it's body and soon landed on a planets crushed surface. We each ran to his side where Erza and I pulled Natsu from out of the rubble. He smiled at us. "Erza...Tsuna!" We smiled back. "You did great Natsu!" I nodded. "Yeah...I'm proud of you!" I brushed Natsu's hair out his eyes and kissed his forehead. Natsu ^^ smiled at me and snickered out of victory. That was when a teal body and familiar mustache appeared before us as we were soon engulfed in a bright light.

_FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSH!_

We then found ourselves in the now restored Celestial World. I smiled in awe at it's beauty. "You guys did it!" I say happily. "Natsu! Happy! Thanks a lot...even though you were reckless..." Lucy said nervously. I flicked her forehead. Lucy pouted. "Hey..." "'Hey' be grateful! He saved the day and this filler is OVER!" I chuckled. Lucy giggled. "Yeah you're right!" "Everyone!" We heard. We turned seeing the others back in human form run towards us. I smiled brightly bringing my arms out. "Wendy!" Wendy jumped into my arms and hugged me. I hugged her back as I pick her up and twirl her in the air. "Oh thank goodness!" I sigh. Wendy chuckled as Carla flew over to our side. "So what happened to the Celestial Spirits?"

I frowned. "Good question..." "This is...the Celestial World..." I heard. I turned to Yukino seeing her smile in awe at the sight. I smiled at her. "Oh yeah, I forgot this was your first time visiting here Yukino!" Yukino nodded. "I wish Melody was here to see this with me! It's so beautiful!" "Maria!" We heard. "Lucy!" Another voice said. We each turned seeing Shadow, Maka and Soul, Bugs Bunny, Spongebob, Kirby, Vegeta, Blair, Sonic, and Silver and the other Platinum Key and Silver Key Celestial Spirits run towards us. I smile brightly. "SOUL!"

I grab a hold of Soul and bring him into a tight hug bringing his face against my breasts. "Oh I missed ya!" Soul's face went read. "T-tsuna...GAHH!" Soul then had a nosebleed which spilled all over my clothes. Maka grew angry.

"MAKAAAAAAA...CHOP!"

Soul was now faceplanted on the ground with a fountain of blood leaving his nose. He twitched. "Uh...cool to see ya...Tsuna..." He said weakly. "Poyo poyo!" Kirby chimed. "Loke!" I heard Natsu said. I turned around and gasped seeing the other 12 Celestial Spirits back to normal. I bursted into tears. "AQUARIUS!" I then hugged Aquarius who looked at me crazy. "What's up with you?" I say nothing and continued to sob. "I've missed you! Thank goodness you're back to normal!" "What are you talking about?" Aquarius asked.

"Friends..." A deep voice said. We each turned around seeing the Celestial Spirit King before us. I quickly go to his side and kneel before him. "King!" I greet. "You have no need to be civil Kitsuna," King said. I stood up staring at the king completely surprised. "That's the first time you called me by my name..." The King nodded. "I sense...that I had a dark evil dream. But it's gone now...I somehow have the reason to thank you!"

I then heard the sound of high heels and turned around seeing Hisui walk to my side to meet the king. I smiled. "Celestial King! I am Hisui E. Fiore, the daughter of King Fiore! As a Celestial Wizard I deeply apologize to you! It's all my fault..." Hisui said sadly. "You did what you could to save my old friends! But for now let's look at the stars for guidance...smile!" The King grinned. Hisui tearfully smiled. "Okay!" I chuckled at that. "Time to go old friends!" The King said. I bowed casually with Hisui. "It's been great to see you again Celestial King!" The King grinned down at me and just chuckled. "I will see you soon!"

I then turned around watching all the Celestial Spirits each return their keys to Lucy and Yukino who were both in tears. I smiled as all the Celestial Spirits waved at me. "Well that's the end of that!"

...

We finally returned home. Kar was in tears when she saw how long I was gone. But thankfully Bisca and Alzack have been feeding her. But that still didn't change the fact how she missed me since I've been gone for so long. And to make it all up I decided to spend time with her in our apartment...by having her watch me write a letter!

_Dear Hiro Mashima,_

_ You are a bastard fagot! Tone down this fanservice! It's sickening...yeah that's all I got!_

_ Sincerely,_

_ OC: Kitsuna Kitsaleeja_

"What a great letter Mommy!" Kar chimed. I nodded. "Mmhm!" "Now all I gotta do is find a way to ship this letter to Japan..." I say as I raise the letter into the air. "'Jenny Realight is a phony?'" I heard. Kar and I glance over from the bed seeing Lucy sitting in her writing chair glancing at her iphone. I smirked. "Oh! You reading my new Instagram post about Jenny?" Lucy frowned. "Why would you post that?" I glare at her. "What you mean?! She IS fake! She a stupid hoe and everybody knows it's true! Even Hibiki!" Kar nodded in agreement.

"Well Melody gave it a dislike," Lucy said. I sweatdrop. "...Why?" "She commented saying that even though something is true about someone you shouldn't post it online," Lucy said. I sighed. "Y'know I could learn a whole lot from Melody...BUT technically she DID say Jenny was fake!" Lucy sighed. "Whatever you say Kitsuna."

I then watched as Fuse flew into the room with an excited look on his face. He carried a radio. "My new songs a hit!" Lucy raised an eyebrow. "New song?" "We recorded it together in the Music Room!" I said. "I didn't think you still used it Mommy!" Kar said. Fuse set the radio onto the table. "It's by me! I call it: _BREAK OUT!_" He then turned on the radio and music began to play.

**Fuse: BREAK OUT! BREAK OUT! Just do it now!**

**Fuse: Yurugi nai kizuna to**

**Fuse: Non-stop BREAK OUT! BREAK OUT! Believe in my soul! Motto atsuku nare!**

The song had continued playing on the radio. Lucy smiled as Kar jumped off the bed and began dancing to it. I danced a bit on the bed jamming along. "Wow! The song sounds great!" Lucy said happily. "Thanks! You can go buy the CDs in stores if ya want!" Fuse said. Lucy smiled. "Maybe I will!" That was when the door opened and we each saw a crying Wendy. "Tsuna! My underwear is bleeding! WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?!" She cried. Fuse sweatdropped and flew out the window. "Goodbye..."

I smiled at Wendy. "Oh! Your going through changes!" "But I don't want to change! You have to help me!" Wendy cried. Carla then walked in. "There's nothing to worry about Wendy you're simply going through you're menopause cycle. It's perfectly normal!"

"In other words you're gonna be shooting out blood for four days, you'll either have vomit or diarrhea episodes, you'll go through PMS by either acting like a yandere or a complete manic and so forth," I explained. "OH! And you'll raid Lucy's fridge!" "Why MY fridge?!" Lucy asked. "Because you have cheese!" Kar chimed. Lucy sighed and turned to Wendy. "Well if you want Wendy, I can help you out!" "Oh no you don't! Wendy's helping herself!" I snapped. I then tossed a dark blue pack of Always period pads and a white bottle of Tylenol. Wendy caught them both just in time before the could hit her face. "Use those!" I say as I get up to walk towards Lucy. Wendy blushed. "Pads?!" Carla widen her eyes at the sight of the Tylenol. "Wendy is too young for drugs!"

"I'm only saving her life..." I say. "Tsuna I don't know about this..." Wendy said sadly. I then grab Lucy by the arm and yank her out of her writing desk. "C'mon!" I say as I begin to drag her towards my room.. "YOW!" Lucy cried. "Kitsuna!" "We're going to my room!" I say as we entered my room. I continued to yank Lucy whenever she tried to pull away. "BUT WHY ARE YOU DRAGGING ME?!" She cried. "Shut up!" I groan. "You're lucky I'm nice..."

...

Lucy was now wearing a light blue sports bra and light blue short shorts. I was in the exact same outfit only it was black. I threw Lucy onto the floor inside my exercise room. "OW!" She cried. "We're here!" I say. Lucy shot up and glared at me. "Why did you bring me here?!" I closed my eyes and sighed. "After all that's happened I thought to myself..." I shoot my eyes open. "...You need to learn how to fight Lucy!" Lucy looked at me confused. "Huh?" "Being Ms. Fanservicy-Fetish-Whip isn't enough! You need to learn to fend for yourself more and besides...the later arcs are coming and fighting on your own may be more useful," I say. "You're going to train me?" Lucy asked. I nodded. "I'll teach you all I know about hand to hand combat!" Lucy smirked getting into a fighting stance. "Alright! Come at me!"

_TWACK!_

I had sent Lucy flying against the wall with my harsh kick to her waist. Her body twitched as she slid down the wall. "Ow..." "Don't be so overconfident! You gotta take this seriously!" I say. Lucy nodded and got up getting into a fighting stance. "Alright! I'm ready!" I giggled getting into my own fighting stance. "That's the right attitude!" I say as the _Ending Music _played. "Let's make this session quick okay? I have a hot date with Natsu tonight...no pun intended..."

**Thank goodness this damn filler is OVER! Sorry for not updating for so long I've been feeling kinda lazy! Lol! And school and all...but don't worry it's about to end! Anyways incase if you're wondering I'm doing all the omakes in the next few chaps accept for two. Although one will be the last OVA i forgot to do and the other will be a self made omake centering on Sting and Melody. So until then...R&amp;R!**


	23. What the True Heart Spins!

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

**...**

Natsu, Kar, and I were in front of the guild entrance that morning with Asuka who we were decided to babysit at Bisca and Alzacks request since they decided to go on a job. Asuka said goodbye. "Papa, Mama, see you later!" "See you later!" They said. Bisca smiled at Natsu and I. "You two take good care of Asuka okay?" "Sure! She's in good hands!" Natsu said. I ^^ smile as I wave. "Oh it's the least I can do for you guys since you're always taking care of Kar! I'll definitely take good care of her for you, Honey!" "Thanks! We're counting on you!" Bisca said. "Buy me lots of souvenirs!" Asuka cheered. Bisca and Alzack then walked away saying goodbye to their child.

Kar walked to Asuka's side and smiled. "Asuka! Now we can play together!" Asuka smiled and took Kar's hand. "Yeah!" The two then giggled. I smiled at their happiness. "Kar! Asuka! I'll buy you two juice!" Natsu said. Kar and Asuka cheered. "YAYYYY!"

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**Fuse and Happy: What the True Heart Spins!**

We each sat their at the bar. I sat next to Natsu watching Asuka and Kar chat as they drank their juices. I noticed how Asuka kept playing with Kar's mint green hair tips. "Kar?" "Yeah?" Kar answered. "Did you dye your ends?" Asuka asks. Kar shook her head. "No, my hair is natural and pretty like Mommy's!" I smiled at that. "Wow! That's amazing! I wish my Mommy let me dye my hair so I can look pretty like you!" Asuka chimed. Kar smiled. "Thanks Asuka!" The two girls then laugh together. I couldn't help but to giggle and ^^ smile at the sight of the two children being social. It felt really heartwarming seeing Kar's social side.

I then felt a warm muscular arm wrap around my neck. I open my eyes and glance up at Natsu who smiled at me. "Let me buy you a drink Tsuna, my treat!" I smiled at him. "Oh, you don't have to do that!" "Natsu!" Asuka called. The two of us turned to her. "We want more drinks!" Asuka said. "But if you drink too much you'll wet your pants!" Natsu said.

_SMACK!_

"OW! Tsuna! Why did ya hit me?!" Natsu cried. "You idiot...don't you know better than to ask a girl about her insecurities?" I asked. "It's okay Aunt Tsuna. I don't wet the bed anymore," Asuka said. "Mirajane!" Kar called. Mirajane turned to her. "Yes?" "Can you make us a yummy cake?" Asuka asked. "Sorry, we're already sold out," Mira said. Asuka and Kar pouted. "That's okay! I'll buy you two cake next time!" I say. "No, I'll do it! I owe them," Natsu said.

Asuka smiled. "Then go to the cake shop and get us a piece for us to share Natsu!" "Yeah! I want one with strawberries and frosting too!" Kar chimed. "Kar, don't push it!" I warned. Wendy walked up to us. "Maybe I'll make a cake!" We turned to her. "You can make a thing like that?" Natsu asked. "Not that I'm confident but I made several cakes!" Wendy said proudly. "Oh yeah? But do you remember those other times you made those 'several cakes' which caused my kitchen to set on fire so many times?" I asked. "Oh my! You're kitchen caught on fire?" Mira asked curiously. "And I was in the shower too when this happened..." I groaned. Wendy sweatdropped. "Sorry about that..."

Erza walked up to us. "If you insist! I'll help out!" I smirked. "Are you sure you just don't want to eat it for yourself, Erza Strawberry?" Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Strawberry?!" "Wendy! You should make it the best cake in all of Fiore!" Erza stated. "You'll need Golden Strawberries which are especially sweet...so let's head out and hunt right now!" I chuckle. "Yeah! You go have fun Strawberry Shortcake!" Erza nodded and then turned to Lily. "You're coming too!" Lily widen his eyes. "I am?!" Erza then picked up Lily and the two then headed out the guild to begin their hunt. Asuka smiled. "Let's play!"

...

Natsu and Asuka got their game ready. Asuka held a tiny pistole while Natsu flamed up his fist. Kar and I watch from the bar as the game went down. "The rules are simple! Whoever shoots the target from the farthest point is the winner!" Natsu declared. "Okay!" Asuka nodded. "You can do it!" Kar cheered. Lucy walked over to my side. "What's going on?" "Just a playful game!" I answered. "There's no way I'm gonna lose!" Natsu taunted. "If you lose you have to do whatever I say!" Asuka smiled. "Likewise!" Natsu snickered.

"Why are you being so serious when she's just a kid?" Lucy asked. "When it comes to a showdown it doesn't matter if your a kid or adult!" Natsu said. I smiled. "He's right! Go on and play then you too!" Asuka ^^ smiled. "Okay! Watch me win Kar!" "Go Asuka!" Kar cheered. Natsu and Asuka then smiled at each other.

"SHOWDOWN!"

...

Asuka had won the match and I was NOT complaining! Asuka was currently riding on Natsu's back as Natsu crawled across the floor imitating a horse. My sparkling eyes were fully glued to Natsu's bottom the whole time as he moved, a perverted grin on my face. The fact that Natsu made cute 'nay' sounds turned me on even more! "Heh heh...nay nay away Natsu!" I giggled. _'So glad I made his out tight all over...' I thought. _

From the corner of my eye I saw Kar frowning at me. "...Mommy? Are you being a perv?" I widen my eyes blushing and snap out of my trance and turned to Kar. "KAR HUSH!" I say loudly. "But Mommy-" "SHHHH!" I hissed. I quickly fan myself laughing nervously at the stares I was getting from my fellow guildmates. _'I can't have the others knowing I'm perverted...' I thought. _

"Come climb on Kar!" Asuka called. Kar smiled. "Okay!" Kar then flew over to Natsu who widen his eyes. "No! No more kids!" It was already too late as Kar had landed on Natsu's back sitting behind Asuka which added more weight onto Natsu's back. "Giddy up!" Kar cheered.

_SMACK!_

"Ow Kar! I'm not a real horse!" Natsu cried out. Everyone in the guild chuckled at that and continued to make fun of Natsu. "Let's go to the park!" Asuka chimed. Natsu widen his eyes. "You're gonna make me run outside?!" "Giddy up! Giddy up!" Kar cheered. "Kids sure are cruel," Happy said. "Yeah you said it," Fuse added. "You lost fair and square Natsu! So grin and bare it!" Lucy said. I nodded in agreement. Natsu smiled up at Asuka and Kar. "Alright! Let's go to the park then!" Natsu then crawled rapidly across the guild hall and eventually rushed outside. I giggled and grabbed Lucy's hands and playfully pull her away from where she was standing. "Come come, we have to watch too!" I say. Lucy looked at me confused. "Huh?! Why do I have to come?"

...

We were each at the park where I sat on a mat on the grass with Lucy, Fuse, Happy, and Kar. We watched as Asuka chased Natsu across the park shooting fake bullets at his back. I dig into my picnic basket and handed Kar a cookie to munch on while Fuse and Happy nibbled on their fish. I picked another cookie and bring it to Lucy. "Cookie?" I offer. Lucy smiled. "Oh, no thanks! I'm watching my figure." I narrow my eyes. "You can't gain weight anywhere! If you do it will just go down to your butt!" Lucy frowned. "But I don't want a big butt!" "You do have a big butt Lucy! It's heavy!" Happy cried. Fuse nodded in agreement. Lucy glared at them. "HEY!"

"Oh just shut up about your oh-so-perfect figure and have a COOKIE already!" I say as I shove the cookie in Lucy's mouth. Lucy shrieked and gagged a bit before chewing slowly on the cookie and swallowing. "Mm! It's good!" "Thanks!" I say.

_SPLASH!  
_

We quickly turned seeing how Natsu was now in a fountain as Asuka laughed. Kar then joined in on the laughter. I slowly get up widening my eyes as an amused expression displays on my face. "Natsu...WHAT HAPPENED?!" I asked on the verge of laughter. Natsu just made an irritated face at Asuka which caused me to eventually burst out laughing.

...

I kept blushing furiously while grinning like an idiot to myself as I saw how Natsu was now hidden behind the bushes naked drying off his clothes. Although sadly I didn't see his full body, just above his chest. I turned to Lucy, Happy, Fuse, and Kar who were chatting with Asuka. I then turn back to Natsu who continued to dry his clothes. I smirk to myself. _'Heh heh heh...it wouldn't hurt to peek a little right?' I thought._

I lean my neck out a bit whilst tilting my head when no one was looking slowly taking in more view of Natsu's skin. My heart beats fast as my eyes dissolve into Natsu's abs. My eyes then fall to his hips. I felt the corner of my lips moisten as I instantly knew I was drooling out of excitement. _'Almost there!' I thought eagerly._

"Mommy! No peeking! You're being a perv!" Kar called out.

_SNAP!_

"MY NECKKKKKKKKKKKK! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" I cried out as I grab my neck. Everyone turns to me. "Oh no! Kitsuna what happened?" Lucy asked. "MY NECK HURTS!" I cried out. "Hold on! What's this about a perv?" Happy asked. I sweatdropped. _'Dammit! I guess when Kar saw me I got startled which caused my neck to twist out a bit...shit! I was so close to seeing more of Natsu!' I thought. _I sigh. _'What the hell? I'm going out with the guy! If I wanna see his body I'll just ask...' _"Ow that stings!" I winced. "Hang on! I'll go get you some ice!" Lucy reassured before walking away. "I'll come too!" Fuse said as he flew after her.

...

Lucy had brought me some ice which I had placed to my neck. She was even sweet enough to let me lay in her lap while she played with my hair a bit. I gave Kar a scornful glare the whole time mentally telling her that she will receive a spank later for nearly embarrassing me! Asuka then had something on her mind. "I wanna go on a job!" Asuka chimed. "Wow, really?" Fuse asked. "You can't!" Lucy said. "You're still too little," Happy said. "Why do you want to go out on a job?" Natsu asked. "It's a secret!" Asuka chimed.

"We have to ask your parents about that first," Lucy said. "Ow..." I whimpered. "Sorry..." Lucy said as she stroked my cheek. Asuka then welled up with tears. "Natsu promised!" Natsu smiled. "Okay! We'll go!" "Let's check the Request Board!" Lucy suggested. "Fuse and I will go get one!" Happy said. "Alright! C'mon!" Fuse said. The two then fly away.

...

Fuse and Happy then came back with several job request sheets and handed them to Natsu. We read it. "'Understudy in a bubble fountain,'" I read. "Wow! I like fountains!" Kar said. "Asuka can't do that!" Lucy said. "But Aquarius and Spongebob can!" Fuse said confidently.

...

We later went to the fountain park where Lucy brought out Aquarius' Key and Spongebobs key jamming them both into the fountain. Aquarius used her urn to produce a fountain while Spongebob poured bubble water into his head and shot out sparkly bubbles from the holes of his body. Kar and Asuka played in the fountain. "A mermaid!" Asuka cheered. "And a sponge too!" Kar cheered. "What are you making me do wench?!" Aquarius barked. "Sorry, you're taking over for a broken fountain!" Lucy apologized.

"THA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! THIS IS FUN ISN'T IT AQUARIUS?!" Spongebob asked loudly. "Grrr...SHUT UP ALREADY!" Aquarius shouted. A couple then walked by and proposed to one another. I smirked. "Aww, congratulations!" "CONGRATULATIONS!" Spongebob cheered loudly. "YOU MADE ME WATCH THAT?!" Aquarius shouted. Lucy sweatdropped. "Just hang in there..." "Asuka! Isn't Aquarius just the prettiest?" Kar asked. Asuka nodded. "Mmhm!" "...Pretty lady!" Asuka complimented. Aquarius blushed at that. "I'll let it go this time..." Spongebob smiled. "THA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" "SHUT UP!" Aquarius shouted.

...

The day continued on as we went on more jobs such as Natsu using his flames to heat up an oven, Happy delivering goods, Kar and I performing traditional dances at a local village, and Fuse DJing at a bar. We were making money fast! Kar and Asuka marveled over the money they made. "We did it!" Kar chimed. "Now I can buy it!" Asuka cheered. "Buy what?" Natsu asked. Asuka then walked into the pawn shop.

...

We each followed Asuka who held a Christmas themed snow globe which was made by a lacrima. "So what is it?" Fuse asked. "This is a keepsake from Papa and Mama," Asuka said. "That snowman looks so cute! I'm sure your mommy and daddy will love it!" Kar said. "Oh! You're giving it to your parents?" Lucy asked. "Yep! It reminds them of happy memories!" Asuka nodded. Lucy bursted into tears and pulled Asuka into a hug. "Asuka! You're such a good girl!" She squealed.

"What a sweet story," Happy said. Fuse who was completely lost turned to me. "Why is she crying?" I smirked. "I'm picking up a Key of the Starry Heavens-Father Memento-Reference!" "Ah!" Fuse nodded in realization. "So do you and Natsu kiss?" Asuka asked. I whipped my head around widening my eyes at Asuka's question. "...Heh?!" Lucy looked nervous. "Um...excuse me?!" "Papa and Mama are always doing it and Natsu and Tsuna too!" Asuka explained. "Yeah that's right Asuka! So that means Lucy and Natsu DON'T kiss!" I say with a fake smile. "And Natsu and I aren't Papa and Mama! And Natsu's dating Kitsuna right now!" Lucy explained.

"Natsu! This is an order! Kiss!" Asuka said. "Asuka you're the best!" Happy laughed. "I wouldn't do it man!" Fuse snickered. "Precious brat..." Natsu muttered. "We're not kissing!" Lucy cried. "You said you would do whatever I say..." Asuka said sadly. I turned to Natsu and saw how he had his eyes trained onto Lucy. I glared at him. "DON'T DO IT!" Natsu walked over to Lucy. "It's not like it's the end of the world," he said. "IT WILL BE IF YOU KISS HER!" I barked.

Natsu leaned closer to Lucy who freaked out. "Natsu! You're not really thinking-" "-IF YOU KISS HER I'M...BREAKING UP WITH YOU!" I cried out. "No! Don't do it daddy!" Kar cried. Natsu grabbed Lucy by the shoulders. I bursted into tears. "NATSU!"

_SMOOCH!_

I widen my eyes completely stunned seeing how Lucy had grabbed Happy just in time to take the kiss from Natsu. Fuse bursted out laughing while Kar let out a sight of relief. Natsu pulled away. "Nasty!" An irk mark appeared on my head as I tug tightly on Natsu's ear. "Wanna know what else is nasty? Your FACE in a minute when I finish hurting you!" "Ow! OW! I didn't kiss her Tsuna!" Natsu cried. "But you were GOING TOO!" I barked. "I told you before! NO NALU! What ever happened to commitment HUH?! You could learn a thing or too from Sting and Melody who would NEVER do such a thing like that!"

"My memento!" Asuka cried. I let go of Natsu's ear. We each turned seeing a bunch of thieves flying on hang gliders. One of them held Asuka's memento. "We stole you're treasure!" The guy said. "Who the hell are they?!" Natsu barked. "And what do a bunch of grown men want with a snow globe?" I asked. Asuka ran for them. "Give it back! That's my papa and mamas memory!" She cried. "Asuka don't!" Kar cried.

Asuka pulled out her toy pistole and cried to the pirates to give back her memento as she shot out fake bullets which had no effect. I then watched as Natsu walked up to Asuka and pushed her hat down over her head. "I can't see!" Asuka cried. "Alright! Fire four shots in a row!" Natsu ordered. Asuka then shot out her fake pistoles and at the same time Natsu shot out four fireballs from his mouth making it seem like she was doing all the work.

The fireballs shot down the sky pirates and they fell to the ground. "You did it Asuka!" I cheered. "You were awesome!" Kar said. Asuka looked up seeing the pirates were shot down. "Good for you Asuka!" Natsu said happily. "Natsu that was really nice!" Lucy whispered. I turned to her. "Don't you remember what he said before?" Lucy smiled at me. "'It doesn't matter if you're a kid or adult!'" I ^^ smile. "That's right!" Kar then flew over and picked up the memento and presented it to Asuka. "Here!" Asuka took it. "Thank you, Kar!"

...

That afternoon we had finally made it back to the guild where Asuka and Kar rushed over to the bar to meet up with Mirajane. "Welcome home!" She said. "We're back! Where's the cake?" Asuka asked. "I hope it has frosting!" Kar chimed. "Almost ready," Mira said. We each then turned to the other side of the bar seeing Erza order around Wendy and Carla on how to bake the cake properly.

...

Soon the cake was done! It was a tiny piece of cake with white frosting that was topped off with a golden strawberry. Wendy clapped. "It's finished!" I smiled at the kids. "Doesn't it look good?" "Yeah!" Kar nodded. "Eat up you two!" Erza said. "Thank you for the cake!" Asuka and Kar chimed. The two then pick up forks and shared the tiny cake taking a bite. "Delicious!" They chimed. "I'm glad you're pleased!" Wendy said happily.

Bisca and Alzack soon came back to pick up Asuka who presented them her memento. The couple then thanked us and went back home with Asuka. "So it was delicious huh?" Erza asked nervously. I turned to Erza who was moping in the corner. "I figured she wanted it for herself," Lily said. I chuckled and walked over to Erza. I took her hand. "Why don't we go to the sweets shop? My treat just for you Erza Strawberry!" I say as the _Ending Music _played. Erza brightened up. "Really?!" I nodded. I turned to Lily. "You can come too! We can get that kiwi sorbet you love!" Lily smiled. "I'd love too!" Erza grabbed Lily and then grabbed my arm as an excited smile spreads on her face. "WELL WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?! LET'S GO GET STRAWBERRY CAKE!" She chimed as she rushed us out the guild speeding down the streets. Lily and I widen our eyes. "ERZAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**Hisui Ending: Song: 'Don't Let Me Down' By: 'Mariya Nishichi!'**

_The scene slowly opens up showing a pair of two feet jumping above sand on a beach as ocean waves are shown in the distance. The camera slowly pans up further showing a pair of legs and a pink beach ball that displays a drawing of Arcadios showing an expression of nervousness as a black shimmery bikini bottom is shown. The camera then pans up to the waist further eventually showing the bikini top and a bit of green hair in a ponytail as well as more of the suns rays. The face then reveals to be Hisui who smiles as she looks back seemingly enjoying herself..._

**Yeah I'm doing the bikini endings just like how I did with the bedtime ones! My OC's will have one too! So stay tuned for the next chap...the one OVA that I completely forgot to do that will have a bikini ending at the end...so yeah! Stay tuned! Until then, 'Don't Let Me Down' by not leaving me a review! ;) BYE!**


	24. OVA: Memory Days!

**So anyways school just ended today meaning I have all the time for you guys uploading at least 1 chapter everyday this summer! And if I keep this up I will soon be uploading Tartarus chapters at the same time Tartarus is airing! I'm so glad schools over so I can watch Tartarus without having to do homework in between or wait throughout the school day and wait til 11pm until the new episode it uploaded! Well anyways please stick around for awhile until I finish these omakes and begin with Sun Village!**

**Yeah I'm not doing Juvia's episode...so let's have an OVA instead!**

**Fairy Tail OVA 3: Memory Days!**

**I know this one takes place before the timeskip but let's say...it didn't and Kar is still around okay? ENJOY!**

**...**

That morning we were each in the library looking for a book. Kar stood there staring at Natsu curiously as he stared off into space. "Ugh! Why do I have to do all this?!" Lucy cried. I narrowed my eyes looking up at her seeing how she was shaking on the ladder. "Stop complaining!" "You shouldn't move like that," Happy said. "Not only that but you're panties are showing," Gray said. Lucy blushed and pulled her skirt down. "Don't look!" I glared at her. "Here's an idea, don't wear a miniskirt and climb high onto a ladder when there are guys around!" "Leave me alone!" Lucy cried.

"Lucy, please understand we don't have a choice about this. We destroyed the buildings in the town remember?" Erza asked. "YOU GUYS ARE THE ONE'S THAT WRECKED THE TOWN!" Lucy exclaimed. "Shut up and clean white girl," I say. Lucy groaned and turned to Natsu who was still staring up into space. "How long do you plan to keep staring at my panties?!" She cried. I glared at Natsu and slapped him across the face. "Don't be perverted!"

Natsu grabbed my shoulders and smiled. "THAT'S IT! My scarf!" I raise an eyebrow. "Huh?" "You helped me remember Tsuna! I lost my scarf!" Natsu said. "Hey...now that you mentioned it..." I glance at Natsu's neck seeing how the white cloth wasn't with him. "Maybe I left it somewhere upstairs..." Natsu said. I smirk and stroke Natsu's neck taking in the smooth skin within the surface on my fingers. Natsu stopped pondering and gave me a confused look. "...You have a nice neck muscles..." Natsu widen his eyes. "HUH?!" I place a hand on Natsu's shoulders and leaned in to give him a soft kiss on the neck. "Mmm...it's so kissable too..."

"But...what's with that scar?" I asked poking it. "Yeah, I've always wondered when you got it," Lucy said. "Did you get into a fight Natsu?" Fuse asked. Natsu then screamed out of horror and crawled into a corner. "I don't want to remember it! He's a demon!" Natsu shrieked. We each widen our eyes. "You're scarred?!" I asked. "This guy can make even Natsu tremble?" Gray asked. Lucy leaned back. "Who is it-AHH!" "Oh no! Lucy!" I heard Kar cry. I turned to Lucy watching how her ladder leaned farther back away from the book wall.

I grin with amusement while everyone else slid across the ground to catch her. Many books topple over as everyone fell to the ground breaking Lucy's fall. "That'll teach you Lucy, to not wear a miniskirt when your on a lad-" I gasped seeing a purple light shoot out of one of the opened books that fell. "Ooh...shiny!" Kar admired. "Why is it doing that?" Gray asked. "There's a light!" Lucy cried. The light soon grew even brighter and it was seemingly sucking us in!

_FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!_

**CUE OVA OPENING CREDITS!**

**...**

We soon found ourselves on the streets in front of the Fairy Tail Guild completely bewildered at the sight of the book in front of us. "Owie Mommy! I'm hurt!" Kar cried. I slowly picked her up in my arms. "Sorry..." "What was that just now?" Erza asked. "And why are we outside?" Natsu asked. "Look at that!" Happy cried. We each turned around and gasped seeing the guild building was back to it's original structure. "What the hell?! Who changed that?!" I asked. "That's crazy!" Fuse said. "Is it because of this book?" Erza asked.

Three figures slowly begun to walk out the building. "Somebodies coming out," Lucy said. "Meaning we should hide!" I slowly grab everybody using my hair strands and yank them all each to the side. We each hid and saw four kids running walking together. The four kids were a young Natsu, Gray, Kitsuna, and Erza. Gray and Natsu were glaring at each other, Erza was minding her own business, and Kitsuna was texting on Instagram.

We each widen our eyes. Young Gray and Young Natsu then decided to charge for Young Erza challenging her to a fight but of course she one. Young Kitsuna smiled as she had got the footage to upload to Instagram. "What is this? A little Erza, Natsu, Kitsuna, and Gray..." Lucy said. "Maybe we...transported to the past!" Happy cried. Fuse sweatdropped. "You mean travelled through time...?" "What's the matter? Done already?" Young Erza taunted. Young Kitsuna walked over to her. "Wow that was great! Already 300 likes for your video Erza!" She said. Young Erza smiled. "Oh really? Well maybe I should create an Instagram!"

"Wow! You look so small Mommy! And you're hair was a different color!" Kar said. I chuckled. "I was wearing a Magical Wig to conceal my identity." I smiled at my younger self and blushed a bit. "Oh I remember that! Erza made an Instagram after she saw how many likes she got!" "And I always wore that cute little punk outfit Mira gave to me everyday!" "This is the part when I say, 'stand up'" Erza said blushing. Natsu and Gray blushed at that. Young Erza then kicked Young Natsu and Young Gray. "STAND UP STAND UP!" "THIS ISN'T THE SAME AS YOUR MEMORY!" Natsu and Gray shouted.

We each then watched as Young Erza chased down Young Natsu and Young Gray while Young Kitsuna filmed the footage laughing aloud. "Who ate my cake?!" Young Erza cried. "Erza's so fierce," Fuse said. "We should find a way back to our world," Erza said. I sweatdropped. "Way to kill the happy moment..." Erza gave me a stern look. "Don't you know about time paradoxes?!" "What's a paradox?" Happy asks. "It has to do with time and change in the past or something," Fuse said. "Yeah...there's a risk of doing something in the past which will change the future," Lucy said.

"Okay! Gray, Natsu! Listen!" Erza said. We each widen our eyes seeing how the two mages along with Fuse and Happy were gone. "THEY LEFT?!" I asked. "HOW COULD THAT ACT THAT STUPID!?" Erza barked. Lucy screamed at them. "Kitsuna! Lucy! Go find them all!" Erza ordered. "I'm going to decode this book here!" "Whatever..." I sigh. "C'mon Kitsuna..." Lucy said as she began walking away. Erza widen her eyes. "...Wait!"

...

**Happy: Aah...**

**Happy: Aah...**

**Happy: Aah...**

**Happy: WOW!**

Lucy was now clad in a bunny-chan suit which was a red strapless leotard with brown stockings, red heels, a neck choker tie, white cuffs, a white cotton tail and bunny ears. "WHAT IS THIS?!" Lucy cried. "I kinda like this outfit!" I giggled. Lucy widen her eyes when she saw me. "HUH?!"

**Fuse: Ooh...**

**Fuse: Ooh...**

**Fuse: Ooh...**

**Fuse: WHOA!**

I was now clad in a mousy themed suit which consisted of a black strapless leotard with gray vertical lines, teal heels, a chain choker that had a tiny pink haired mouse girl making a ^^ face, gray cuffs, and a pink mouse tail. I reshaped my fox ears and made them rounder to resemble a mouse for the occasion. Unlike Lucy my legs were bare and I had a short pink haired wig. "Cool! I'm a Mizune!" I laughed. Lucy's eye twitched. "A MOUSE?!" I smirked and tickled my mouse tail under Lucy's chin. "...Chi chi chi!" Lucy sweatdropped. "DON'T DO THAT!"

"Mommy I don't like this outfit...it's too tight!" Kar cried. I glanced down at her seeing how she was in a small version of my Mizune outfit also having a pink wig. It didn't look as flattering since she was fairly young. I smiled. "Oh c'mon! You look great!" "If your child isn't comfortable then she should change back to her old clothes...kinda like what I want to do," Lucy said. I ignore her comment.

"Good! You're all in your costumes! If you're dressed like this nobody will know it's you two!" Erza said. Lucy and I turned to her seeing how she was clad in a all white cat themed leotard. Kar blushed. "Erza..." "This will make us stand out more!" Lucy cried. I sighed. "Fanservice excuses aren't rare in this show...specifically OVA's Lucy." "Erza you're a cat?!" Lucy asked. Erza smirked. "That's right...meow..." She purred. I grinned. "Chi chi chi!" "You're both freaking me OUT!" Lucy cried. "I wanna go home!" Kar cried.

"Hey you know, in the past world, I'm still not a member of Fairy Tail," Lucy said. "Yes but you will meet people too! It's dangerous for this worlds people to come into contact with us," Erza explained. "Exactly why I'm wearing this wig! Because people don't know that I'm a Princess yet because right now I'm still a runaway," I added. "Aren't there any proper clothes? This outfits really embarrassing..." Lucy said nervously. I rolled my eyes. "'Proper clothes?' Were you raised in Britain? Pfft...like you haven't worn revealing outfits before and felt comfortable!" "But this is different!" Lucy cried. "Shut up and let's go!" I say grabbing her hand. I walked away with Lucy. "C'mon Kar!" "Coming!" Kar said following.

...

Lucy and I entered the guild seeing the guildmates having a good time. On the table was my friend Enno who was just as great of a dancer as I was. I remembered at how she gave me extra dance lessons which I could add on to improve my magic before she left the guild. I smiled. "Hey look! It's Wakaba and Macao!" Lucy said. I turned and spotted the two at the table. They were both really young as they kept eyeing Enno. "I'm going to tell Enno how I feel right now!" Macao said. "No way! Give it up! Loads of people are already after her!" Wakaba exclaimed.

A young Mirajane appeared and jumped on Macao and Wakaba's head. "Where-is-ERZA?! HUH?!" I chuckled at her. "She's so cute!" "She's scary Mommy..." Kar said. Lucy widen her eyes. "THAT'S Mira?!" "Yep!" I nodded. "And the two kids with her are Elfman and Lisanna!" I say gesturing to the two other white haired children. "Ooh..." Lucy admired. I turned to see a Young Cana and Levy playing a game. "And over there is Cana and Levy!" "Aah..." Lucy admired.

I felt Kar tug on the side of my outfit. "Mommy? I'm hungry, I want to eat," Kar said. I ignored Kar and continued to show Lucy at the younger guildmates. "Everyone's so young. This is the Fairy Tail I don't know..." Lucy said. I smiled. "Welcome to my childhood then Lucy!" "Mommy!" Kar whined. I glared at her. "Kar, hush!" I turned back to Lucy who was blushing at the happy sight. "Look I know it's great an all but we gotta find Natsu and Gray before anything crazy happens." Lucy nodded. "You're right! C'mon!"

"Ooh! It's a bunny-chan! And a Mizune-chan too!" A voice said. Lucy and I widen our eyes. "...Oops!" All the male guildmates turned to us. Soon they surrounded us.

"A bunny-chan?"

"A Mizune-chan too!"

"Let's drink together!"

"Did you ladies come from the Magical House?"

"If you ladies need a customer I don't mind helping ya out!"

"It's like the Magical House all over again..." I sigh. "Mommy! I want to eat! I'm hungry!" I heard Kar cried. I was about to answer but Master had grab both Lucy and I by the wrists. "You two! Come with me!" He sang as he lead us across the guildhall. "Master you're too excited!" A guildmate said. "Oh no! What do we do?" Lucy cried. I chuckled. "Well...I guess it wouldn't hurt to have a little fun!" Lucy sweatdropped. "Kitsuna!"

...

That night I walked across the streets with Lucy crying my eyes out at how I had too much fun causing me to forget about Kar who was missing. Men on the streets eyed our figures as we walked by. "Oh man...we messed up..." Lucy said sadly. I sobbed. "KAR..." "Don't worry we'll find her," Lucy reassured. I sniffled. "OH KAR! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I called. "Hey! Don't be so loud! We don't wanna draw any attention to ourselves!" Lucy hissed. "I DON'T CARE! I WANT MY CHILD BACK! AND NOW SHE'S LOST AND GONE!" I screamed. "Oh no! What if we messed up the past?!" Lucy cried. "I'M GOING TO FIND KAR!" I say running away. "NO! KITSUNA DON'T GO!" Lucy cried.

...

Kar's POV:

Mommy was too busy with people at the guild to bother to feed me, so I walked out on the streets alone to hopefully find some food. I wasn't really comfortable in my outfit because it was too tight and men on the streets kept giving me funny looks. I had to find food quickly and head back to the guild before my Mommy finds out.

I then stopped at a familiar building. It was tall and at least 2 stories and the lights were on. I gasped. "It's Mommy's house! Maybe she has some-" I frowned. "Oh I can't...if young Mommy see's me it will create a time paradox thingy..." I then heard the door open and close. My ears twitched. "Another day, another shift at the Magical House..." I heard. I widen my eyes and slowly turned seeing a Young Kitsuna in a heavy black trench coat and black boots. I saw that she also had garter straps visible and I knew she was wearing something skimpy underneath.

She raised an eyebrow when she turned to me. "What the hell are you doing around here kid?" I shrieked. "You lost or something?" She asked. "Momm-" I covered my mouth before I could say anything else to create a time paradox. Young Kitsuna raised an eyebrow at my outfit and gave me a disappointed frown. "Oh no...no..." She shook her head. "Honey? If you wanna get food and money, dressing like that will only give you negative attention." I tilt my head. "Huh?" Young Kitsuna unlocked her door with her key. "Come inside I'll give you something to eat," she said walking in. I was freaking out. I didn't know what to do. "Hurry up! I don't have all night! I have a shift to do in a few minutes!" Young Kitsuna called. I jumped. "Coming! Coming!" I cry as I run inside.

...

Young Kitsuna had brought me inside a room in the kitchen which was actually Lucy's who still didn't live here yet. I was sitting on a chair. Young Kitsuna had took off her jacket revealing a tiny bra with sparkles and matching sparkly thong panties and garters. I blushed at the sight. _'Wow...Mommy really dressed like this her whole life?! She's so young and she still has a bit of curves!' I thought. _I glanced at my chest and patted it. I frowned. It was really flat. I then rub the sides of my hips feeling only thin bone structure. I was still pretty flat...

"Are you gonna touch yourself all day or eat something?" I heard Young Kitsuna asked. I glanced up at her seeing how she was sitting across the table glaring at me. I saw how a plate was in front of me. It was Chinese food! I blushed. "Oh...thank you!" I say. I picked up my fork and began to eat the Chinese food as Young Kitsuna watched.I grew nervous from the awkward silence until Young Kitsuna broke it.

"You're not from around here are ya?" At that I choked on a piece of my crab meat but quickly swallowed it. "Huh?!" Young Kitsuna smirked. "You're a Sage Fox too right?" "Sage Fox?" I asked. _'But Mommy's a Fenie just like me!' I thought. '...Oh wait! She pretended to be a Sage Fox! Uh...um...I gotta play along!' _"Yeah I'm a Sage Fox! From the...Sage Fox...Pillars!" I blurt out. "Sage Fox Mountains..." Young Kitsuna corrected. I sweatdropped. "Oh...uh...hee hee...right!"

Young Kitsuna sighed as she glanced down at the table. "This may sound weird but...I haven't been with my uh...Sage Fox people for awhile and I've forgotten a few things since I left the pack..." "So I need you to remind me something..." I nodded. "Okay." "...They're these other fox like beings called Fenie's and they live for the perfection of dancing which keeps them going so...tell me...what do Sage Foxes live for?" She asked. I tilted my head. "Live for?" Young Kitsuna nodded.

This was a pretty hard question. I didn't know much about Sage Foxes accept for Xeena, and my friend Hope too! But I do know how much they care about each other and how they love one another. I then thought about my relationship with my mommy and how she was caring and loving to me. I blushed at all the memories with her from when she left Tenrou Island until she came back 7 years later and showered me with all her attention. I smiled finally having the answer.

"Love," I say. "Love?" Young Kitsuna asked. I nodded. "Yeah...we live on...true love for one another! Love is what keeps us alive and happy because we're always looking out for each other!" Young Kitsuna stared at me with amazement before giving me a smile. "I...I think that's wonderful..." She blushed. I smiled. "Really?" "Tell me...who are you?" Young Kitsuna asked. I grew nervous again fidgeting with my fork. "Um...well...I..."

"KAR!"

"WHERE ARE YOU?!"

I gasped hearing the voice. "Mommy?!" I jumped out of my seat and rushed over to the window seeing Mommy and Lucy down on the street by the apartment. "KAR! IF YOU'RE AROUND PLEASE SAY SOMETHING! I'M SORRY I IGNORED YOU!" Mommy screamed. "Hey! It's my apartment!" Lucy cried. "IF YOU'RE ANYWHERE I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT I'M SORRY...I...I LOVE YOU KAR!" Mommy screamed. My eyes watered. "Mommy..."

"Go to her," I heard Young Kitsuna say. I turned back to her seeing her give me a smile. "Go to your Sage Fox Mommy who loves you. Go!" She said. I walk over to her side. "Thank you for the meal," I say. "Sure no problem. Come by anytime," Young Kitsuna said. "...Well...except after 10pm I still have my hoeing shifts!" I sweatdrop. "Um...okay...well bye!" I say as I open the door. "Hey!" Young Kitsuna said. I turn to her seeing her give me a heartwarming smirk. "...I like your name..." She said. I blushed and smiled back. "Thanks..." _'...Mommy...' I thought._

I waved goodbye as she did and descended down the stairs and run outside seeing Lucy and Mommy. "Mommy! Mommy!" I cry. They turned to me. "It's Kar!" Lucy gasped. "KAR!" Mommy cried. I jumped into her arms and hugged her. "Oh thank goodness!" She sniffled. "Mommy I missed you!" I say. "KAR! I'M SO SORRY! I WON'T EVER IGNORE YOU LIKE THAT AGAIN!" She sobbed.

...

Kitsuna's POV:

I wiped my tears as Kar smiled up at me. "It's okay Mommy! I forgive you!" She said. I nodded. "Great!" "Erza!" I heard Lucy say. Kar and I turned seeing Erza nearby knocking over a blonde haired guy to the ground. Fuse and Happy who were dressed up as ducks and bears were they're too. We make our way over to her side. "Natsu's not with you?" Lucy asked. The blonde haired guy got up a bit. "Natsu's still by the riverbed." I widen my eyes. "Gray?! Is that you?!" Gray frowned. "What's with the weird outfits?" I giggled. "You look REALLY good as a blonde Gray, I'm not gonna lie."

"We have no time to trade compliments. We got to find Natsu quickly, otherwise we can't get back to our own time!" Lucy cried. Gray and I widen our eyes. "WHAT?!" The five of us then rush down the streets as Erza explained about the book being called Memory Days that sends a person back in time they don't want to remember and the book effect will last for 6 hours.

...

We each sped over to the riverside seeing Natsu in a black wig down near the stream. We each screamed out for his name. "DON'T MOVE!" Erza shouted. "WE WANT TO TOUCH YOU!" I added. Lucy sweatdropped. "That sounded wrong..."

The clocked had ticked for 5 seconds. We each leapt forward and leapt our way for Natsu, crushing his body. I felt the center of my breast tighten with pain when it crushed Natsu's face but in a way I was touching him I guess. "WHAT IS THIS?!" Natsu exclaimed.

_FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSH!_

...

We had made it back to the guild where Wendy presented Natsu his scarf. Each of us sat a table explaining our story to Mirajane. I smiled watching Kar eat the Chinese food I bought for her happy she was having enough to eat. _'It's weird...when I'm looking at Kar like that eating her Chinese food...I'm getting some weird...deja vu...or something...' I thought. _"So where's the book now?" Lucy asked. I rolled my eyes. "Hopefully Natsu burned it! That book is dangerous!" Erza nodded in agreement.

"It's too bad it's gone. We could have changed the past," Lucy said. Gray smiled. "There's no need to change the past. Because of the past we are who we are now. Because every second, every action from then is linked to us here and now." Lucy nodded. "Yeah you're right!" I smiled and turned to Kar ruffling her hair. "I agree!" Kar ^^ smiled at me and giggled.

"Okay guys! Let's finish cleaning up the store!" Mirajane said. We each looked at her crazy. "Eeh?!" "We still have work?!" Natsu cried. "You BUGGING!" Fuse exclaimed. "C'mon! Can't we get a break?" I groan. "Here's something we can't change," Erza said. "I'll help you Mira!" Kar chimed. "I'll help you too!" Wendy said. "Hold on! Somethings not right!" Natsu said. We each turned to him. "What's wrong Natsu?" I asked. "...If I never go back then I won't get the scar right? But without the scar I can't remember that day. So I can't go back to the past..." Natsu said. I shook my head. "You lost me..." "You shouldn't complain about the past!" Lucy sighed.

**Kardashia Ending: Song: 'Don't Let Me Down' By: 'Mariya Nishichi!'**

_The scene slowly opens up showing a pair of two jumping feet above sand as a surf shack is shown in the distance followed by the deflated wheels of a red car. The camera slowly pans up further showing a pair of legs and a shimmery gold bikini bottom that has a microphone design at the hip. The camera then pans up further showing the slim dark tanned skin waist along with a destroyed crashed Magic Four Wheeler car with a broken door laying on the sand that was seemingly slammed into the surf shack. The camera then pans up even further showing the golden bikini top and then showing deep purple hair flowing in the wind along with two arms raising up high into the air. The face then reveals to be Kardashia who is happily rushing down to the ocean holding a light blue surfboard with a chibi Edo-Natsu imprinted on it showing an expression of anxiety when he sees his crashed car in the distance..._

**You know I really like the bikini endings as they pan up because they tell a story and in Kardashia's case, she crashed Edo-Natsu's car out of excitement to go surfing! Ha ha! Poor Edo-Natsu must be real sad. Anyways stay tuned for more endings until then...R&amp;R!**


	25. The Silver Labyrinth!

**ENJOY!**

That morning for some reason we chose a ridiculous job to walk through Mt. Hokobe wearing heavy winter outfits. Well everyone except for me since I was only in my Were Fox Form to keep me warm. I grew worried about leaving Kar alone at home but thankfully I entrusted Wendy and Carla to keep watch over her at the apartment.

I was currently standing at the sidelines with Fuse and Lucy watching Natsu and Happy go at it at their little snowball fight that they took too seriously. "This is boring..." Fuse sighed. "It's not even Instagram worthy..." I shrugged. "Sheesh..." Lucy huffed.

_TWACK!_

Lucy had then fell over when one of the snowballs pelted harshly at her forehead. Fuse snickered as I grin. "Okay, now THAT'S Instagram worthy!" Lucy shot up and glared at Natsu and Happy. "KNOCK IT OFF! ACT LIKE ADULTS!" "You shouldn't yell like that Lucy," Happy said. "You know he's right. You could cause an avalanche!" Fuse said. I glared at Lucy. "If we get crushed by snow I WON'T dig you out!" That was when we heard the sound of rumbling. We screamed and braced for impact...only...the avalanche didn't hit us! Or at least the three of us...

...

I giggled at the sight of Natsu and Happy who were entrapped inside a giant snowball, shivering. "Crap..." Natsu muttered. "We didn't come here to play you know!" Lucy said. "She's right! I wanna get out of here so I can come home from ShopRite with a soup dinner for Kar and I," I said. "We got to excited," Happy said. "Excitement can get you killed kid!" Fuse said. "Come on, let's move on. We have to get the ice from Hakobe Mountain," Lucy said.

Natsu and Happy smirked at each other. "Looks like that's the end of our duel," Natsu said. "For now..." Happy snickered. Lucy then got in their faces. "Get your asses in gear!" She said darkly. "Scary!" They cried. This caused my ears to twitch as I widen my eyes at Lucy. "Damn girl! Alright! I'm moving!"

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

**...**

And so we walked through the cold shivering mountains without taking a break. Even though I had the most warmth in my fur I still wanted to get out of here! Along the way Lucy explained to Fuse and Happy more about the ice on how it can give you energy, how it's good for food, and how it can never melt. "I wish Erza, Gray, or the others could help us," Lucy said. "Can't blame them, they're on other jobs," Natsu said. "No problem! We can do this on our own," I said. Lucy smiled. "You're right! With the five of us, we can do anything!" I sweatdropped. "Don't be cheesy..."

"Yo, Happy, you brought the grub?" Fuse asked. Happy nodded. "Yeah! I remembered to pack lunch for us!" Happy then unwrapped his sack revealing raw fish. "They look delicious!" Natsu said excitedly. I nodded. "Mmm...I can't wait til you fry them Natsu..." "Yeah, Natsu can grill them later," Lucy said. Happy frowned. "I like raw better!" "You can eat them raw, the rest of us will have them cooked!" Fuse stated. Happy shivered. "I'm getting cold!" He then jumped inside Lucy's shirt and layed in between her breasts. "So warm..." "Hey! Make some room!" Fuse said as he jumped next to Happy and layed in Lucy's shirt. "Aah..." They both sighed. "Your tits make nice pillows Lucy!" Fuse said. "Hey! Get out of there!" Lucy cried.

That was when the ground rumbled once more. I groaned. "What now?!" The snowy ground next to us then broke and split. "Crap we have to get out of here!" Natsu cried. Too late! The ground then took us with it and we each rolled down the hill together screaming creating a large snowball. We kept rolling at top speed because we had no control of our movements. "I'M DIZZY!" Lucy cried. At that moment my face turned blue. "...Blergh..."

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**Fuse and Happy: The Silver Labyrinth!**

After a few minutes we each got up when we landed. Lucy was still laying on the ground from the dizziness. "Wake up white girl! I know you not dead!" I say. Lucy slowly got up. "Wait...what is this?" "We fell to the bottom of a ravine," Happy said. "So we gotta climb back up again?" Fuse groaned. "Yeah, we better get back where we were," Natsu said. "How do we climb up that thing?" Lucy asked. "You can fly us Tsuna," Natsu said. "Sorry...I can't fly in this form..." I said. "No worries! Fuse and I will fly you each up!" Happy said.

Happy picked up Lucy. "Lucy first!" He then flew up Lucy high in the air. I turned to Fuse who kept his eyes on Happy and Lucy. "Aren't you gonna fly one of us up after them?" I ask. "Just wait..." Fuse said. "Aah!" I heard. I turn back forward seeing Lucy and Happy by our side now crushed beneath a pile of snow. I widen my eyes. "WHAT HAPPENED?!" "The wind current was too strong for Happy to fly us through," Fuse said. "That looked like fun! Let me try now!" Natsu said excitedly. Lucy and Happy then jumped out from the snow pile. "WE'RE NOT PLAYING!"

...

We continued climbing that day, I developed a cold as my nose grew stuffy. I was an irritated bitch whenever I got sick. "Cold..." Lucy whimpered. "Yeah, it's called WINTER!" I growl. "What area are we in now?" Natsu asked. "It's not like there are signs anywhere! How in the hell are we supposed to know?" I asked. "I don't know where we are, the map is missing!" Lucy said. "Just PERFECT!" I say sarcastically. "Easy grandma, we'll get through this," Fuse said. "DON'T CALL ME GRANDMA!" I shouted. Fuse sweatdropped. "...Nevermind..."

"I'm getting sleepy..." Happy said weakly. "NO! YOU CAN'T SLEEP! YOU'LL DIE!" Lucy shouted as she slapped him repeatedly. "Oh sure...bitch slapping him will make everything better..." I say sarcastically. "Natsu...make some fire..." Happy said weakly. Natsu then repeatedly shot fire flames at Happy who got burned but then froze again when he landed in the snow. "I guess even your flames can't work against a blizzard..." Lucy sighed. "What a shame..." I groaned. "We better get moving quick!" Fuse said.

...

We continued and we grew lost. I grew cranky! "I don't even know which way is north or south..." Lucy whimpered. "You can't even tell RIGHT FROM LEFT!" I barked. Fuse sweatdropped. "She's losing it!" "Look! I see a cave!" Natsu said happily. We each turned seeing a small cave on the hill. "We're in luck! We can stay in there until the blizzard dies down!" Lucy said. I smiled widely pushing everyone to the side. "OUTTA MY WAY!" I say as I sped up to the cave. "Tsuna! Wait up!" Natsu cried as he ran after me.

...

We were each now deep in the cave where Natsu lit up a small flame. "This place looks deep," Happy said. "Let's explore!" Natsu said. "Do what you want Dora! I'm not going anywhere!" I snapped. "I don't think exploring is a good idea..." Lucy said. I glare at her. "Killjoy..." "I'm gonna go look around!" Natsu said brightly as he walked through the ice cave. The rest of us reluctantly followed. "I have a bad feeling about this..." Lucy said. "Me too," Fuse nodded. "Both of you all shuddap!" I spat.

Natsu then stopped. "What's wrong?" Happy asked. "The air current changed..." Natsu said. That was when the ground rumble. The icicles above us then broke and slowly came crashing down towards us. "Look out!" Natsu cried. We each dodge through the icicles which nearly hit us. "LET'S GET THE FUCK OUT ALREADY!" I shouted. At that we each began to run straight out from the area as more icicles past up kept crashing down.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Natsu asked. "WHO CARES?! RUN! FUCKING RUN!" I shouted. Natsu then took a step on an icy pathway which cracked causing us each to fall right through sending us crashing down and icy slide. "I JUST REMEMBERED SOMETHING! IT'S IMPORTANT!" Happy called. "THIS BETTER BE GOOD!" Fuse and I shouted. "It's what Levy told me about! It's a living cave! Once you set in you can't get out!" Happy explained. "YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD US THAT BEFOR-!" Lucy's words where then cut short when we landed on a harder icy surface.

...

After awhile we each got up where Natsu lit up a flame again. "Where are we now?" "I don't know but it's even colder than before!" Happy shivered. "I'M FREEZING! I WANT SOUP!" I bark devilishly baring my fangs. Lucy shrieked. "We have to get moving! Kitsuna's going crazy!" "Ok let's get going!" Natsu said. We were then on the move again.

...

I was huffing and growling out of frustration as we kept on the move through the never ending cave. So far no progress! Lucy and Fuse grew scared of me fearing I might turn into a devil and try to eat them since I was also hungry. "I can't even smell the outside now..." Natsu groaned. "WELL TRY HARDER DAMN YOU!" I barked. "Tsuna I'm doing the best I can..." Natsu sighed. Lucy dropped to her knees. "I give up. I can't walk anymore..." Soon we all dropped to our knees. "Dammit I'm starving..." Natsu groaned.

...

Three days have past and we were each still freezing and hungry. Although Natsu's flames allowed us to beat the frozen wasteland. My Were Fox Form apparent time limit went out as my fur was shedding, and since I had no jacket Lucy gave me hers to keep warm as I was now back in my human form. Fuse's iphone grew dead and my iphone had no bars or signal so we couldn't call anybody to help us. "Happy?" I ask. "Yeah?" Happy answered. "Bring out your food...NOW!" I say sternly.

Happy quickly brought out his food showing us only five pieces of fish. We frowned. "We had more before...what happened?" Fuse groaned. "If we eat now we'll be out of rations..." Lucy said. "Okay Natsu...cook em!" I say. "I'll take mine raw..." Happy said as he raised the fish up in the air. Natsu then stood up.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Eventually the fish grew too crispy. "NATSU THAT'S ENOUGH!" Lucy cried. "YOU'RE BURNING THE FOOD!" Fuse shouted. Natsu then stopped. We stared in horror seeing how the fish was completely black and eventually cracked into pieces. "Our last provisions..." Lucy whimpered. It was then at that moment I couldn't take it anymore. I breathed in a bit before releasing my rage.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Everyone turned to me widening their eyes at my sudden outburst. My eyes turned red with fury as I eyed Natsu. He sweatdropped. "Uh...Tsuna?" I growl furiously and tackle him to the ground punching him repeatedly. "KITSUNA STOP IT!" Lucy cried. "DON'T HURT EACH OTHER!" Happy cried. I ignored them and continued.

"YOU BASTARD!"

"OW!"

"YOU IDIOT BASTARD!"

"OW!"

"WE-HAVE-NO-FOOD!"

"I'M SORRY!"

**"HOW DO YOU EXPECT US TO SURVIVVVVVVVVVVE?!"**

...

I eventually grew tired as I did me no good. The five of us later on sat back to back tired and frustrated. "Natsu...sorry I beat you up..." I mumbled. "...It's okay..." Natsu sighed. "Maybe someone will search for us..." Happy said. "Kitsuna try calling someone..." Fuse suggested. "My phone died and either way...there's still no signal..." I groan.

"I'm sleepy..." Natsu whimpered. I then heard the sound of his snoring and at the same time the cave grew dimmer. I widen my eyes. "Natsu?!" I turned seeing how Natsu grew drowsy. "DON'T SLEEP!" We shouted. Lucy and I repeatedly slap him to keep awake. "WE NEED LIGHT! YOU CAN'T SLEEP!" Happy shouted. "YOU BETTER STAY AWAKE MAN!" Fuse barked. "IF YOU SLEEP WE ALL DIE!" Lucy shouted. "DO WHAT YOUR TOLD!" I added.

Natsu pulled away. "Ouch...okay I'm awake!" He then lit us up a flame. "I want to lie in a warm bed..." Lucy groaned. "I hope Wendy and Carla are feeding Kar well...she must be worried sick about me..." I sigh. "And I still didn't get to eat soup..." "I would give up the reward for this job if I could sleep now..." Natsu sighed. "Maybe it's okay for the rest of us to sleep while you keep lighting up the room Natsu," Happy said. "I'm ready to sleep..." Lucy said. I nodded in agreement and layed back comfortably on the ice. "No fair..." Natsu mumbled. His flame them went out. I shot my eyes open.

We each tackled Natsu. "YOU CAN'T SLEEP!" Natsu quickly lit his flame up. "At this rate neither of us can sleep!" Fuse said. "We have to stay up to watch over each other..." Lucy said. I swayed growing drowsy. "It wouldn't hurt to close our eyes a little...right?" The second my head touched the ground I was out...

_DREAM:_

_ It was time for my shift as a maid working for the local Playboy: Natsu Dragneel. I was currently in his mansion wearing a short maids uniform dusting the tables while Playboy Natsu who was wearing a purple suit watched as he sat on his couch. After 5 long minutes he grew bored of watching me._

_ Natsu slapped my rear causing me to jump. "What are you waiting for? Start stripping you HOE!" Natsu ordered. "Get on the pole!" He added pointing to a small stage with a pole. I smiled. I always grew an admiration for my Master but I was worried that if I showed any affections for him that I would get fired! And now my dream was coming true! "As you wish Master..." I say. I start stripping and headed straight for the pole and got to work..._

_END OF DREAM:_

Normal POV:

Kitsuna slowly got up and began sleepwalking across the cave. She then stopped in place. "It's all for you Master Dragneel...I'll strip good..." She purred. Kitsuna slowly unbuttoned Lucy's coat and shrugged it off my body. "Weeee..." The coat then dropped to the icy floor revealing Kitsuna's red stripper gear she happened to have on underneath. It was a red strapless bra with gold rhinestones, a matching g string, black garter belts and garter straps, red gloves and red high heeled boots and fishnet thigh highs. Kitsuna brought her hair down out of her ponytail and shook it. "I'm gonna head to the pole now okay Master Natsu?" She giggled.

Kitsuna with her eyes closed then looked around for the pole. She smiled when she spotted what she was looking for. "There it is...hee hee!" Kitsuna then made her way over to an icicle and wrapped her leg around it. "Ooh...this pole feels chill...but whatever floats your boat Master! Hope this turns you on!" Kitsuna chimed. She then begun her striptease on the frozen icicle.

The craziness grew throughout the cave as Lucy had stripped her clothes off naked and took a dip in frozen water thinking it was a hottub, Natsu chomped on ice thinking it was food, Happy nibbled on Lucy thinking she was fish, and Fuse made out with the wall turning himself on thinking it was Garnett.

...

Kitsuna's POV:

"Ow ow ow ow ow! HEY! Why am I naked?!" I heard. My eyes opened. "Huh?" I turned and sweatdropped seeing Lucy was flailing in the ice water completely naked. "What the hell?" I then faced forward seeing my partially blue leg wrapped around the icicle. I was wearing stripper gear. I blushed. "Um..." I quickly took my leg off the icicle and put Lucy's jacket back on. "Nobody saw that..."

"For crying out loud! I'm eating here! PIPE DOWN!" Natsu shouted as he punched the wall. This startled Fuse as he stopped...making out with the wall for some reason. "Garnett! Where did you go?!" He asked. The cave then rumbled. "Uh..." The ice slowly began to crush. "We gotta get out of here!" I cried. Lucy quickly got dressed and we escaped the ice that nearly crushed us. We were then on the move.

...

We each saw an opening at the end of the cave. "Is that an exit?" Happy asked. "I smell the outside air!" Natsu said. Lucy smiled. "Let's try that way!" "Okay let's go!" I said. We then walked across the cave a little more only to see a wall made out of ice. "Dead end?" Fuse asked. "No it must be an exit to the outside! Try breaking it Natsu!" Happy said.

"FIRE DRAGON CRUSHING FANG!"

No effect... I frowned. "Nothing..." "Natsu's flames can't damage..." Lucy pondered. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah I can see that..." "Wait! This is Hakobe Ice!" Lucy exclaimed. Lucy then pulled out a magic pen. "This pen should be able to cut through the ice!" Lucy then walked forward and cut through the ice with her pen making a circle. She caught it. I smiled. "You got it!"

The ground then shook. "What now?" Fuse groaned. We turned around seeing a blobby monster before us. "Looks like he doesn't want us to leave..." I said. "We need this ice! Please understand," Lucy told it. The monster then brought out it's tentacles and swong it at the icicles causing pieces to fall. "C'mon let's go!" I say quickly. We each jumped out through the ice hole and run straight outside.

"FREEDOM!" I cheer. I then heard the sound of a roar followed by the sound of the monster bursting out of the cave. "Now I can fight with all my might!" Natsu said. "Okay! Let's go!" I said.

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!"

"VOODOO DRAGON ZEAL LANCE!"

The attacks barely had any effect. The monster then whacked us back with it's tentacles. "What happened?" Lucy asked. "No energy..." I muttered. "Fuse!" Lucy called. "I can't transform either! No energy..." Fuse said. Lucy then brought out her whip. "Fleuve d'etoiles!" Instantly Lucy was whacked by the tentacle monster. "Lucy! You saved us..." I groan sarcastically. "Shut up..." Lucy muttered. Lucy picked up a log. "Let's escape with this!"

...

We each then rode down the hill on the log. I was unable to be 'comforted' by Natsu since he was steering causing me to become motion sick alongside Natsu. The monster was gaining on us. "Shit!" I cried. "Oh no!" Lucy cried. I faced forward and gasped seeing a cliff dead ahead of us. "I have an idea! Natsu eat this!" Lucy said as she shoved the Hokobe ice in Natsu's mouth. He ate it. "...Are you stupid?" I asked.

Natsu stood up. "I'm fired up!" He said. Natsu then surfed the log and we flew across the cliff edge. He set the monster on fire, killing it as we landed on the other side safely. "You did it!" Fuse said happily. "Thanks to the Hokobe Ice it worked wonders!" Lucy said. I chuckled and place a hand on Lucy's shoulder. "Well Lucy, now that were all safe and sound I wanna just say..." I took off my coat revealing my stripper gear and handed it to Lucy. "...Good luck!"

Lucy blushed at the sight of my outfit as she put on her coat. "What do you mean by good luck?" "'Good luck' as in, it looks like your gonna have to head back to the cave since you fed Natsu the Hokobe Ice we needed!" I say. Everyone widen their eyes in realization. "You mean...WE HAVE TO START OVER?!"

I chuckled as I took an exhausted Fuse in my arms. "YOU ALL can start over because I'M going home BACK to my baby!" "Oh no..." Lucy groaned as the _Ending Music _played. She, Natsu, and Happy, fell back over into the snow laughing halfheartedly. I snickered raising my fist in the air. "Stripper powers activate!" I slowly flew up in the air with Fuse in my arms and headed home...

**Xeena Ending: Song: 'Don't Let Me Down' By: 'Mariya Nishichi!'**

_ The scene slowly opens up showing a pair of feet and the bottom of a tall stool resting on a cafe floor at a beach at night as the opened door in the distance reveals the beach at night with sand and oceans. The camera then pans up even further showing long slim dark legs as well as a countertop. The camera then pans up showing someone in a deep purple bikini bottom sitting on a stool. The camera then pans from the waist up also showing a cup with a straw that has a chibi Jellal on the tip making a depressed expression. A chibi Hope is shown on the cup itself frowning up at the woman sitting on the stool. A purple bikini top with a pink heart is then revealed as the camera pans up further along with green hair with white tips. The face then reveals to be Xeena who's resting on her hand staring at chibi Jellal giving it a small smile..._

**R&amp;R!**


	26. Kemo Kemo!

**I'm very sorry...I know I promised a 'Stelody' omake but...I couldn't take the pressure anymore! I started writing with over 2,000 words but I just couldn't get the rest out word for word...I can't call myself a writer because I can only follow plots. So let's just skip one omake episode and head onto Kemo Kemo...also I'm rushing because I really want to get into Sun Village and Tartarus. Please understand!**

**But if it will make you feel better...or myself...I will give you the 'Stelody' omake in a nutshell! And if you don't care then skip right down to the beginning of the 'Kemo Kemo' chapter.**

**During the events of 'Transform' Melody wants someone to jog with her on the streets. Kitsuna can't because she's with Lucy and Natsu learning transformation magic, Yukino can't because she's still recovering from the previous events, Millianna is training with Kagura and Erza wouldn't even pick up the phone.**

**Melody goes out for a jog and sees evil doers in the sky. She sees Kitsuna, Natsu, and Lucy as bystanders seeing Fairy Woman fight. Melody notes how beautiful she is and notes how she resembles 'Erza Strawberry'. After awhile Melody goes home tired and lays in bed where she is constantly bothered by her kids who keep waking her up for small favors. Melody kicks each of them kindly out the room.**

**Sting walks in and suggests that the entire family should spend time together on the beach but Melody says she's too tired. Sting doesn't take no for an answer and lays on Melody's bottom to 'spend time with her' in her room. The kids then walk in and ask how Sting met Melody which catches Melody's attention. Sting then tells the story bringing in a flashback...**

**...Sting, Rogue, and the Exceeds are relaxing on the beach one day when they see Melody weakly walking across the water before falling onto the sand. They go to help her only to see she can't speak english. Sting thinks shes spanish and takes her to Taco Bell where she eats the food strangely and also massaging the food on her body mistaking it for massage oil. **

**Sting then picks up a rose and puts it in Melodys hair and names her 'Rosa'. Melody is in confusion which Sting finds cute. Lector thinks otherwise. Sting then decides to let Melody live with him for awhile and the two then have dinner. Melody has no idea how to use a spoon so Sting teaches her how to use a spoon and feeds her soup. Melody is in awe at his kindness and Sting realizes that he is falling for her.**

**In the morning Sting steps out of the shower only to see Melody in a new outfit which is red resembling her old white one. He then sees that she created her outfit out of his old sheets and sheer blinds. The two then hit the streets along with Lector. Melody gets sidetracked and sees a piano on display at a store at the window. RiRi walks out the alleyway and meets Melody and gives her a few street tips even though she doesn't understand what she is saying.**

**Later on Sting, Lector, and Melody meet Rogue and Frosch at ShopRite. Melody is overexcited about the new foods and terrorizes the building knocking over aisles. Although they are each kicked out of ShopRite, Minerva who is nearby notes Melody's strength and insists Sting introduces her to her father to make her a member of Sabertooth.**

**At the Sabertooth guild Melody who is eating a burrito is with Sting and Rogue who nervously tries to describe to their Master, Melody's power as she continues to eat. Melody's stomach then rumbles from the burrito causing her to break large wind in the form of a Dragon's Roar which slams many guildmates through walls. This surprises Sting, Rogue, and Minerva who realizes she is a 3rd Generation Dragon Slayer. To everyone's shock Master makes Melody the head of recruiting and combat training. Lector shouts that she doesn't even speak any english but no one listens. Melody then gets stamped on her bottom as a reminder for what she did.**

**Some time later Sting and Melody continue to grow closer and Melody even decides to steal the piano from the music store display and brings it into Sting's house. Melody spends the rest of the night playing piano in Sting's room. Sting walks in on her and is shocked seeing how she stole the piano and how Melody has a beautiful singing voice. **

**Sting smiles and decides to name 'Rosa' 'Melody' because of her beautiful voice. Sting sits down next to Melody and listens to her play the piano. The two then get lost into each others eyes and kiss. When they break the kiss, Melody who now knows english thanks Sting and tells him that 'Temporolia' means 'Melody' in her language. The two then declare their love for each other and kiss only to be interrupted by RiRi who announces that she was kicked out of her pack and is looking for a place to stay...**

**...The flashback then ends. Melody asks Sting why he wants to go to the beach so badly. Sting says it's because it was the first place they met. Melody gets up and walks to the bathroom to change and comes out in a monokini telling her family that they should spend time together on the beach. Sting and the children then get excited and decide to go with Melody to the beach.**

**...Well that was it...I'm sorry if you guys were looking forward to this...I can't call myself a writer at all! I'm just average...but...maybe you'll thank me when I'm finally in Sun Village in the next few days...maybe? Well anyways...on to the chap!**

**...**

Kitsuna's POV:

That morning we were all on a mission running through the forest to find the creature. Lucy gave Natsu and I directions. "Guys! It went that way!" Lucy said. Natsu and I then cornered the lizard monster. Lucy then summoned Capricorn and the three of us then punched the scales off the monster knocking it out. "Alright! He's down and out!" Natsu cheered. "Poor Reptar..." I sigh. "Okay! Let's make our report!" Lucy said.

That was when the ground then shook. "What now?!" Fuse asked with irritation. "An earthquake?" Lucy asked. We each then looked up seeing a shadowy figure briefly covering the sky before flying by us. An egg like figure then dropped from the sky and smashed right into Natsu's face. I raise an eyebrow. "A brown pineapple..." Natsu picked it up. "It's an egg!" He said excitedly.

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

**...**

_2 IN A HALF WEEKS LATER:_

We were each in front of Natsu's house discussing what Natsu has been doing with the egg. "Ten days now?" Erza asked. Lucy nodded. "Yeah. He hasn't even shown up at the guild." "This obsession is unhealthy!" I snapped. "You still mad he stood you up on your date?" Fuse asked. "Hell yes!" I growl. "He's not eating that egg is he?" Gray asked. "No way he would do that! After all he and Kitsuna did a good job at keeping Happy's egg warm right?" Lucy asked. I smiled. "Ahh...memories..."

"Let's check on him!" Erza said. We each then walk to Natsu's doorstep. Erza opened the door. We saw an exhausted Natsu and Happy laying on the couch with the hatched egg in front of them. "They ate it after all and got sick!" Gray exclaimed. I glared at Natsu. "You skipped our date just to eat a poisonous dinosaur egg?! Shame on you!"

_FWOOK!_

My ears twitched hearing a small noise in the air.

_FWOOK!_

Lucy shrieked and hid behind me. "Don't worry white girl, I won't let it touch you..." I say. Erza requipped out her sword. "Neither will I!" She then went to slash the little creature in the air only to miss. Natsu then caught her sword as he woke up. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Natsu asked tiredly. The creature then flung over to Natsu. "There you are..." Natsu said. "What is it?" Lucy asked. Fuse sweatdropped. "I'm scared to know..."

The creature then revealed itself. It was a busy dark green fuzzy creature with a lighter green interior. "It's cute!" Erza admired. "Is it a PokeDigi?" Fuse asked. "That has to be the most ugliest thing I've ever seen!" I say. Natsu glared at me and picked up the creature. "No it's not!" "That thing looks like a Monsters Inc reject...it belongs in the trash!" I say. "You're just jealous because I've been spending time with Kemo Kemo more than you!" Natsu snapped. Everyone else gasped. I scoffed. "Oh! That's how you feel huh? Well you can forget about going on a date with me anytime soon! And you're not allowed near Kar either!"

Lucy frowned. "You're breaking up?" "No! Natsu and I are on break until he comes to his senses and dumps that 'Oscar Grouch' in the trash!" "I DID come to my senses Tsuna! Kemo Kemo will be a part of my family!" Natsu announced. I chuckled and shook my head. "You're completely crazy!" "That's something we can agree on!" Gray said.

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**Fuse and Happy: Kemo Kemo!**

**...**

Melody's POV:

That next early morning at the guild, I decided to do a bit of tidying up before our guildmates came by. I wiped some tables while Sting sat in his Guild Masters chair. It was just the two of us...in the guild...together. I felt Sting's eyes on my back. "Melody..." he said. I turned to Sting seeing him give me a blank expression.

"...Take off your clothes..." he finished. I placed my rag on the table and turned my body to face Sting. "...As you wish Master..." I said. I did what he said and stripped...to my lingerie bikini outfit that I had borrowed from Millianna. I got on all fours as Sting gestured with his finger for me to come to him. I slowly crawl towards him across the floor purring teasingly to turn him on. I pounced on his feet and up towards his body. I then toss my legs over his lap and wrap my arms around his neck and begin to slowly lick it...

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGG!_

I growl furiously and pulled away from a confused Sting. I take my phone out from my bikini top. I answered the phone. "WHO THE HELL IS THIS?!" "The Magic Council..." Lahar answered sternly as if to get me scared. Not caring, I give him an attitude. "If you have questions about Sabertooth, why don't you call Sting?!" "...His phone is off," Lahar answered. "GEE! I WONDER WHY?!" I ask. Sting then snatched the phone from my hands. "Sorry about that Lahar, I was...busy with something..." Sting said.

The conversation had continued. I just stared at Sting as he spoke to Lahar. "Fairy Tail and Sabertooth?" Sting asked. "Okay! I'll tell them! We'll gather at the tower!" He said. I raise an eyebrow out of curiosity as to what adventure awaits us.

...

Kitsuna's POV:

Each of us sat at the table watching Natsu play with Kemo Kemo like an idiot. Kar looked up at me sadly. "Mommy, I wanna go play with Daddy and Kemo Kemo too!" "No you won't!" I say. "Happy! We've got a new member of the family!" Natsu cheered. "This is ridiculous! Natsu's choosing Oscar the Grouch over me!" I say. "I don't think it's a good idea to be raising an unknown creature," Gray said. "At least Natsu's happy!" Wendy smiled.

"I think it's a nice doggie!" Erza chimed. "Well I wanna take that doggie back to the doghouse!" I growled. Natsu continued to play with Kemo Kemo which annoyed Master. "This isn't a pet shop..." he said. "He's not a pet! He's family!" Natsu said. "But it's getting bigger!" Master said. "He's right!" Lucy cried. "Where's the harm?" Natsu asked. I narrowed my eyes. "It's ugly and it belongs in the dumpster in New York City!" "It's also not a dog if you can tell just by looking at it! It could turn into a demon!" Master said.

Kemo Kemo then shot a small blast of fire at Master shocking us all. Natsu smiled excitedly at it. "Kemo Kemo! You breathe fire?!" I frowned at his expression. "Oh no! I've officially lost Natsu to a pile of garbage!" "I don't care what anyone says! Kemo Kemo is family!" Natsu announced.

That was when the doors opened and the frog creatures from the Magic Council had entered. He walked up to the Master. "I have come from the Council with a message. Among the 6 guild teams that put up a good fight in the Games, we've created an exchange student system!" "Since when did the guilds become high school?" Fuse whispered. I shrugged.

Natsu stepped forward. "I'll go! I wanna ask about Kemo Kemo!" "I'll go too! I'd worry if Natsu went alone," Lucy said. "And I'll come to keep her company! And Kar's coming with me!" I say. Erza and Gray then volunteered and we were then set to go!

...

We then rode across the train and entered the Blue Pegasus Guild where we were welcomed by Ichiya and the Trimens. Jenny was there too. She kept shooting me glares but I didn't care less. I guess she was still mad about the Instagram post I made about her. Erza, Lucy, and I grew uncomfortable with Ichiya. "Don't worry about the stiff pleasantries," Hibiki said. "Yeah! First take a load off inside!" Eve said. "So what are we doing?" Lucy asked. "We prepared wonderful work for you," Ichiya said.

Ichiya glanced down at Kemo Kemo. "What is that?" "It's Kemo Kemo! Do you know anything about him?" Natsu asked. I rolled my eyes. Ichiya sniffed it. "It's parfum isn't that of a beast," Ichiya said. "I washed him!" Natsu said proudly. "Well as long as he doesn't bite our customers," Ichiya said. The Trimens and Jenny turned to us. "This way please!"

...

Each of us were now dolled up. I was wearing a short blood red one shouldered dress with black heels. My hair was styled in many kinky curls. I also had on long red gloves with black ruffles at the ends and a pearl black necklace. Kar was in a yellow dress and had her hair in a high ponytail. "Such beautiful parfums!" Ichiya complimented. "What is this?" Lucy asked nervously. "Certainly it's not bad," Erza said. "Huh...so this is how I'd look if a white girl puked over me," I said. I turned to Erza. "Love that hairstyle Erza!" Erza smiled at me. "Thank you!"

We each then turned around seeing Natsu and Gray sharply dressed in suits. I smiled. "It's just like in the Opening!" "It's time for work! Go to your customers!" Ichiya announced. "I figured that's what it was..." Lucy sighed. I smiled. "Oh customers huh? I can deal with that just perfectly!" Kar frowned. "Where do I fit in this?"

...

We were each at the lounge working with customers. Kar worked with Fuse and Happy to serve drinks. I sat with a guy and we had a few rounds of champagne. I was pretty experienced and calm with what I was doing considering the old days back in the Magical House. And I can say I was doing a whole lot better than the naive and slightly nervous Lucy who was trying to charm a customer nearby. Well to be honest really...Lucy, Gray and I were doing our work perfectly! Erza kept roughing the customer and Natsu kept annoying everyone with Kemo Kemo. Kemo Kemo had blasted fire at everyone which resulted for us to be kicked out of the guild...

**COMMERICAL EYE CATCH!**

Kemo Kemo is shown in a greenish background jumping out happily from his egg...

Kemo Kemo is shown in a greenish background laying back happily...

**BACK TO THE SHOW!**

After getting kicked out of Lamia Scale we went to the Mermaid Heel guild where we served costumers by the dock. Natsu and Gray weren't allowed to be near us so they had to dress up as girls to maintain the reputation of the guild. I chatted with Millianna who cuddled Happy and Fuse while she cooked meat. "So, you're close friends with Melody too huh? That's interesting!" I say happily. "Hee hee! Yeah! She can even transform into a big kitty cat! So cute!" Millianna chimed. "Where did you two meet?" I asked. "The pet store!" Millianna chimed. I raise an eyebrow. "...The pet store?" Millianna nodded.

I turned to Kagura who was holding Kar in her arms. "So when are you gonna follow me on Instagram Kagura? I want to be your friend," I say with a smirk. "You can be my friend, but I don't need to follow you back to do so," Kagura said calmly. "I'm letting you hold my child. It's the least you can do," I said. Kagura shook her head. I chuckled. "Yeah, cause you're just too cool!" Kagura gave me a small smile. Kar played with Kagura's hair. "Shiny purple hair...so pretty too!" Kagura blushed at that.

"Millianna, what are you cooking?" Erza asked. "A Magikarp!" Millianna said. "You're cooking a PokeDigi?" Fuse asked. "Magikarp are meaningless in the world unless if they evolve," I say. We then looked over at Gray and Natsu who looked like ladies but served like men. Kemo Kemo made a mess! "I came up with the perfect disguise!" Erza said. "Gray makes a beautiful bluenette!" I admire. "Maybe so, but if men were found working at our guild it would affect our reputation..." Kagura said.

Slowly the costumers were raging over Natsu and Gray's performances which got us nervous. Eventually Gray blew his cover which resulted for us to be kicked out of the guild...

...

After visiting Quatro Cerberus we walked the streets and passed by the park and stopped and spotted Melody and RiRi performing a song by a fountain along with a band. We stood their and watched in awe as she sang.

**Melody: You don't let me down! When I feel your love!**

**Melody: Konna kimochi hajimete**

**Melody: you don't let me down, when you hug and kiss me baby**

**Melody: Soba ni iru to!**

**Melody: Shirazu shirazu egao ni nareu no**

**Melody: Oh la vie, la vie, la vie en rose!**

**Melody: You don't let me down-**

"Melody!" We heard. The band had stopped playing and we each turned seeing Sting running towards Melody telling her about a mix up. He then grabbed her hand and ran towards us with RiRi following. I clapped for Melody. "Great song!" Melody brought me into a hug. "Oh Kitsuna! It's so good to see you!" She said happily. Erza smiled. "Hello Melody." Melody smiled back. "Oh! Erza Strawberry! Did you see me sing?" She asked as she gave her a hug. "I did. Your voice is beautiful!" _'I didn't know those two were so close. And why is Melody still using my strawberry nickname?' I thought. _

"Yo! Fuse! My man!" RiRi cheered. Fuse smiled at her. "What's good Ri?" The two cats then performed a cat handshake that made Happy jealous."We can save the reunion for later! The program is canceled! We got to go!" Sting said.

...

Sting then brought us to the top of a tower where we saw Rogue, Lector and Frosch. Sting flashed Melody a glare. "You brought the kids?!" Melody smiled sheepishly. "Yeah I mean...why keep them cramped in the house all day? They deserve some fresh air!" I gasped. "You had kids?!" We each looked seeing three blonde haired boys that were physically around Kar's age. They each had Melody's ears and had black or white tiger hair streaks.

"Oh! These are my children Lector, Weis, and Ryo!" Melody said. "Aw! How cute!" Lucy cooed. Natsu and Gray widen their eyes at Sting. "YOU HAD KIDS?!" Sting chuckled. "Surprised?" "I didn't know you were a father!" Natsu said. I was still stunned. "Seriously when did this happen?" "It's a long story..." Melody said. "They look just like you, Sting!" Lucy said as she patted Ryo. "They're as adorable as I remembered!" Erza said as she patted Weis. _'Wait! Erza knows?' I thought._

I smiled down at Kar. "Go say hi," I said. Kar walked up to the boys. "Hi Lector! Hi Weis! Hi Ryo!" "Hey Kar!" They said. I widen my eyes. "You guys already knew each other?!" Kar then gave each of them a kiss on the cheek making them blush. "How is it that almost everyone knows about these boys but me? Of all people!" "And Kar who told you, you could kiss boys?!" "I think it's adorable!" Erza said.

"Sorry to interrupt but there's a situation ahead," Rogue said. We each faced forward seeing an island in the distance. "I see a beautiful vacation spot for a honeymoon maybe. Nothing wrong there..." I say. This caused Melody to blush furiously. "No Kitsuna, it suddenly appeared from the sea several days ago," Sting said. "Is that even possible?" Lucy asked. "It's true," Rogue said. "We think the island appeared because of the recent occurrence where the ground shook."

"It's not a volcano and it's got a real forest. It's a weird island," Lector said. "Reminds me of when you guys went to Tenrou Island," RiRi said. "Fro thinks so too!" Frosch said. "The Council contacted us," Sting said. "Interrupted us..." Melody corrected silently. I could tell she was angry with something."We want you to explore the island," A voice said.

We turned around seeing Lahar, a few council members and Wendy and Carla. "Sabertooth and Fairy Tail are working together," he said. "And how do you know we won't go missing for 7 years if we go? I'm not going through that again..." I mumbled. "Actually it wouldn't be so bad. I mean I get to stay younger!" Melody giggled. Natsu turned to Wendy.. "Why are you here?" "Master told us to come," Wendy said. "In other words you're part of Team Natsu and even though you weren't a part of the Kemo Kemo opening you're still coming along with us...no sweat Wendy!" Fuse smiled.

"If you want us to investigate then you should tell us everything you know about it," Erza said. "This is the Council's ruling...that island is dangerous!" Lahar said. "Dangerous huh?" Natsu asked. We each then turned back to the island. "Hey, Kemo Kemo?" Kemo Kemo didn't answer...

...

We were each now boarding the Magic Council ships. Wendy casted Troia on Natsu, Sting, Rogue, and I so we couldn't get motion sick. We thanked her. Along the way of the entire boat ride I noticed Melody getting all giggly whenever I looked at her which got me really confused. I was starting to think she was crazy. But what got me happy was seeing Kar becoming closer friends with Melody's children. Although I had a feeling that the boys wanted to become more than friends with her.

"So what's so dangerous about the island?" Natsu asked. "We picked up a life form on the island. We don't even know if it's human," Lahar said. "And that's why we're checking it out?" Lucy asked. "As commander, I'll stay behind the boat after we dock," Lahar said. I raise an eyebrow. _'Mmhm...and how do I know that your shady little government won't skip out and leave us if the danger gets out of hand?' I thought._

...

We finally docked the boats on the island taking in the forest like atmosphere. "There may be something in those ruins," Gray said. "Okay, let's check it out," I said. "This place looks suspicious," Lector said. "That only makes it more fun!" RiRi cheered. "Fro thinks so too!" Frosch said. "Let's split up and investigate the perimeter. We'll regroup at the ruins," Erza stated. "Erza Strawberry? I hope you don't mind but I would like Kitsuna to come with my group!" Melody said as she grabbed my arm. I widen my eyes. "Huh?!" Erza nodded. "That's fine. We'll cover more ground that way." Melody smiled. "Great! Thanks!" "Looks like you're with us then," Sting said. I felt startled that I was for once put on the spot. I sweatdropped. "Heh heh...I guess I am..."

...

We had split up away from my Fairy Tail group. Kar and I walked in the forest with Melody and the others. No conversations had happened. I regretted Melody's suggestion about bringing me with them because the silence was so awkward. That was when Melody grabbed my hand. I frowned. "Now what is it?" Melody turned to Sting. "Hey, we're gonna split up again from here! Kitsuna and I will go...to the other side of the forest!" She said.

I widen my eyes. "What?!" "Melody, we just split up! You can go off somewhere alone," Sting said. "Too bad! Because now...we're splitting up again!" Melody giggled. With that she tugged on my arm and the two of us ran to the other side of the forest ignoring Sting's cries.

...

I know I was taught to respect those that were older than me but this was just ridiculous! I was getting sick of Melody's weird antics and ordering me around so I tugged my arm back and stopped us. Melody stopped running and turned to face me as she let go of my arm. I glared at her. "Okay! What's with you?! Why are you being so weird?!" Melody leaned back against a nearby tree and closed her eyes, smiling. I raise an eyebrow. "...Huh?"

That's when I saw a light rosy pinkish red fill on Melody's cheeks which got me confused. _'Why is she blushing?' _I watched as Melody slowly lifted some of her hair off her shoulders. I gasped at what I saw: two black semi bloody dots on her neck! "It's what Dragon Slayers do when they recognize someone they love as their mate..." she said. I gasped again. "You don't mean..." Melody nodded. "Yes..."

She showed me three glowing rings on her finger. "Sting and I are getting married!" I did something I'd never thought I'd ever do. I begin squealing like crazy hugging a laughing Melody, scaring a few birds that were in the tree in the process. "I'm SO happy for you!" I say happily. "Thank you!" Melody chuckled. I pull away from her a bit. "And those rings..." "They're Mega Stones," Melody said. I gasped. Melody nodded. "And I noticed you have one around your neck too!" I glance down at my neck seeing my Mega Stone necklace.

"Well, you'll never believe this but I actually found this deep down inside my bathtub," I said. "You too? I found my Mega Stone in my bathtub too!" Melody said. I look back up at Melody. "No way..." I smile again. "But whatever the point is..."

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!"

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!"

Melody grabbed my hands. "And I want you to be my bridesmaid!" "REALLY?!" I ask excitedly. And we could have Kar and Wendy as flower girls, Rogue will be the best man, oh! Lucy and Yukino will be Celestial Bridesmaids wearing golden dresses with the zodiac symbols on them!" Melody rambled. "Ooh! Have Erza wed you! She LOVES weddings!" I suggested. "Erza Strawberry as my priestess! A dream come true!" Melody chimed. I sweatdrop. "Um...her last name isn't Strawberry...that's just my nickname for her." "Oh don't be silly! Just look at her hair! It has to be Strawberry!" "Yeah...okay..." I say nervously. "So...now what?" Melody asks. I smiled. "How about I teach you some of my new dance moves I've been working on?"

...

It took Melody awhile but she finally got a hang of the dance moves. The two of us were currently standing side by side with a radio that was playing Fuse's song 'Break Out'. I started the countdown before Melody and I began to dance once more on perfect sync. "5,6,7,8..."

**Fuse: Kakaekire naku te (So they will never know)**

**Fuse: Toozake ta yume mo (That's all right)**

**Fuse: BREAK OUT! BREAK OUT-**

_CLICK!_

The music had stopped playing and Melody and I stopped dancing. We turned around seeing Sting, Rogue, the kids, and the Exceeds behind us each glaring. "We're on a mission you know..." Rogue said. "Melody, this is why I told you not to run off!" Sting said. Melody ran over to hug him. "Honey...don't get mad at me!" She cooed as she nuzzled her nose into his neck. I giggled as Sting groaned.

**ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAR!**

We each turned seeing the large Seadramon near the ruins. "COOL!" The three boys cheered. "Scary!" Kar cried. "C'mon! Let's go!" I say. We each then run straight for the ruins.

...

We later on met up with Natsu's group where Sting explained how the creature was a Seadramon. Seadramon launched towards us but we each dodged out the way. I ran with Natsu, Lucy, and our Exceeds as the Seadramon eventually chased us into the ruins.

...

Melody's POV:

I ran with Sting and Rogue towards Erza scared out of my mind since I didn't see Kitsuna anywhere and the Seadramon was still rampaging. "Erza! Where's Natsu and the others?" Sting asked. "They're in the ruins," Erza answered. I frowned. "Oh no!" "MOMMY!" Kar screamed.

...

I began to wobble feeling my body weaken. "Mama!" Weis cried. "Are you okay?" Lector Jr. asked. "Sting..." I moaned. Sting turned to me. "Melody?"

_THUD!_

"MELODY!" Sting cried. Soon he along with everyone else fell over. I had no idea what was going on and I grew scared. "What the hell is happening?" Erza asked. "Kitsuna..." I say weakly. I then felt Sting slowly lift me up a bit carrying me in his arms as he looked over at the ruins. "Mama!" The kids cry as they run over to my side. I bring them closer to me. "I want my Mommy!" Kar sniffled. I frowned feeling bad for her and look over at the ruins. "Oh guys...please come out of there quickly!" I say.

...

Within each second we found ourselves having to dodge out of the way of the Seadramon. I carried Kar while Sting carried our kids. Black lines were under each of our eyelids as we grew even weaker. That was when all of a sudden a giant tree monster emerged and green smoke had spread throughout the island.

...

Kitsuna's POV:

I ran out of the ruins with Natsu, Lucy, and the Exceeds meeting with the others. "Mommy!" Kar cried. She flew out of Melody's arms and hugged me. I smiled. "It's fine. I'm okay," I told her. We then went over to the others who were laying on the ground. "Guys!" Natsu cried. Erza opened her eyes. "Virus..." "This smoke was poison after all!" Happy cried. I then watched in awe as Kemo Kemo fought with the Seadramon. "No! This smoke isn't poison! This smoke purifies the virus!" Lucy explained.

"Is that Kemo Kemo?" Gray asked. I smiled. "Yeah, he's fighting for us!" "He's been protecting us the whole time!" Natsu said. "I guess I was wrong about him before," I say. Kemo Kemo then blasted fire at the Seadramon. "Kemo Kemo, I won't let you fight alone!" Natsu said. Happy then flew Natsu up towards Kemo Kemo. The two then fought side by side using their fire based attacks eventually destroying the Seadramon for good!

Just as we were about to celebrate our victory the island slowly began to sink. "WHOA! We gotta get out of here!" I exclaim. "Natsu! C'mon!" Melody cried. Natsu ignored us and continued to call out to Kemo Kemo who began to sink with the island. Tree roots then grew out of Kemo Kemo. He then explained to Natsu about his purpose in life before bidding Natsu farewell.

Natsu then fell off of Kemo Kemo. I rush over to his side and help him up. "Daddy!" Kar cried. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Dammit! Why?!" Natsu called out. "Let's go!" Erza said. "No!" Natsu cried. A seed then dropped onto Natsu's head. He picked it up. "It's Kemo Kemo's seed!" Natsu said. "He's giving it to you...probably to remember him by..." I said. Natsu nodded at this and squeezed the seed.

...

We later made it to the Council ships watching the island sink. "I couldn't protect him...even though he was family..." Natsu said. I place a hand on his shoulder. "No you're wrong. This is what Kemo Kemo was born to do!" After a moment Natsu looked at the seed and smiled as the _Ending Music _played. "I'm sure the two of us will meet again soon...right?" Natsu asked. I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Yeah, I believe so too!"

**Melody Ending: Song: 'Don't Let Me Down' By: Mariya Nishichi!**

_The scene then opens up showing a sandy beach in the morning along with a peach tanned leg laying on a beach towel while another leg is up in the air in a relaxed fashion. The camera pans sideways towards the left slowly revealing a Brazilian flag printed bikini bottom followed by some orange hair draping down a slim back. A purple towel below the figure is shown underneath. The camera then pans even further showing the straps of the bikini top and a bottle of lotion that has chibi heads of Lector Jr., Weis, and Ryo happily ^^ smiling. The camera then reveals the Brazilian flag printed bikini top. The camera then pans up even further finally revealing Melody with her arms folded in front of her having a relaxed smile wearing peach sunglasses on her head that has chibi heads of Lector and RiRi on the frames as she lays on her towel that has a picture of Sting smiling up at her. The magazine in front of Melody is shown open showing a picture of Mirajane and Jenny on each page modeling wedding gowns as they hold bouquets of flowers..._

**Again forgive me for not doing the 'Stelody' omake. But don't worry! After the next chap we'll dive right into Sun Village along with a brand new opening of course! So R&amp;R!**


	27. Fairy Tail of the Dead Meeeeennnnn!

**Sun Village is coming up next! You excited? ENJOY!**

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

**...**

That morning, us girls decided to go on a job at 8island. Erza and the others were in their orange uniforms while Lucy and I were in leotard bunny costumes advertising. "Jeez. What kind of part time gig is this?" Lucy groaned. "It's work. Don't grumble. We're celebrating the grand reopening after all!" Erza said. I smiled. "Yeah Lucy, lighten up! Now shake that bunny tail!" I say as I shake it. Lucy widen her eyes as I continue to dance which turned on a few guys at a table. "I'm not gonna dance like that!" Lucy cried.

Erza turned to Wendy, Juvia, and Levy who were relaxing at a table. "Back to work!" She said. "Sorry, we lost track of time," Juvia said. I saw them each looking at a magazine. "What are you guys reading?" I asked. Juvia walked up to Erza and I with a magazine. "It's Weekly Sorcerer! This is the Hot Male Wizard Ranking!" Juvia explained. Erza and I look at the page seeing two familiar Sabertooth Dragon Slayers. "Ooh! Sting and Rogue have nice abs!" I say. "Look! Gray's in the magazine too!" Juvia swooned. I nodded. "I see him!"

I pull out a magazine. "But check out the Hot Female Wizard Ranking!" Juvia narrowed her eyes. "I'm not into girls..." I chuckled. "I know! I know, but look!" I open a page revealing myself posing erotically in a green thong bikini. "I'm ranked No. 2 as one of the hottest wizards!" I say proudly. Levy, Lucy, and Wendy rush over to my side hearing this. "Really?!" "Who's No. 1?" Erza asked. I turned to the next page. "...Melody!" Everyone gasped seeing Melody posing in a one piece black monokini also posing erotically. "Amazing!" Lucy said. I smiled. "I'm proud of her! I'm also proud at how's she's becoming more comfortable with her body!"

"What do you mean?" Levy asked. "Look at her!" I laughed. Everyone stared at Melody on the page for a moment before narrowing their eyes. "...Melody has a really big butt..." Wendy muttered. Juvia nodded. "Yes...she does..." "Is it real?!" Levy asked. I sigh. "The girl had three children. Of course it's real!" Wendy pouted. "I want hips like her..." I laughed. "I can imagine Jenny in her room ripping her hair out over jealousy!"

Erza turned back to the male magazine. "Where's Ichiya?" I raise an eyebrow. "...Huh?" "Ichiya always mentions how hot he is," Erza said. "Yeah, but that's just an expression..." I say. That was when Jet and Droy slowly staggered over to us. "Levy..." They muttered. "Hey guys you're late!" Levy called. Levy then frowned and we each saw why...something was up! Both Jet and Droy had the faces of Ichiya! "Mennnnnn..." they purred.

**CUE A VERY ODD EPISODE TITLE!**

**Fuse and Happy: Fairy Tail of the Dead Meeeeeeeennnnnnn!**

Jet and Droy then begin to sniff Levy which freaked us all out. Levy was then cornered and was eventually sniffed out by the two men. The second they parted Levy turned into an Ichiya. "Mennn..." she purred. I widen my eyes. "WHAT THE HELL?!" "You get infected if they sniff you?" Juvia asked. "FUCK! It's like the Walking Dead!" I exclaim. The three Ichiya's then walked towards us. "Damn you Ichiya, I'm going to make you pay!" Erza yelled. "Men..." the Ichiya's purred. Erza turned to us. "Get away everyone! Leave this to me!" I widen my eyes seeing Yajima who was already infected crawl over to Erza's leg. "ERZA! LOOK OUT!" I cried. But it was already too late...Erza got sniffed!

...

Lucy and I sat together in the corner in a tunnel breathing from all the running we did. "I think we got separated from the others..." I say. "Is everyone okay?" Lucy asked. "Don't worry Bunny, all protect you," I say. Lucy narrowed her eyes. "I'm not a bunny..." I gasp. "Protect?! Wait! What about Kar?!" Lucy and I then heard the sound of giggling. The two of us peeked out of the tunnel seeing Bisca and Alzack sitting on a bench together while Asuka and Kar played with a butterfly. The couple then slowly leaned in for a kiss. Lucy blushed. "...Oh!"

My face turned completely blue at what I saw...the Connell family and Kar had all turned into Ichiya's! "...MENNNNNNNN!" They purred. Lucy shrieked. I bursted into tears. "KAAAAARRR-!" Lucy covered my mouth with her hand and pulled me back into the cave allowing me to sob on her chest. "My baby..." I sniffed. "I know..." Lucy shrieked. "They took my baby!" I cried. "We can't change that..." Lucy said. "OH! KAR! WHY?!" I screamed.

I dig into my suit and pull out my iphone. I Facetimed Fuse. "Hello? Please answer!" I cry. I saw Fuse's face on the screen. He had turned into an Ichiya. "MENNNNNN!" Lucy and I screamed. I threw my iphone at the wall destroying it for good. "What should we do?!" Lucy cried. "Soon we're all gonna turn into Ichiya's!"

"Sniff sniff sniff..." I heard. "NO DON'T SNIFF ME!" I cried. "I was right! It's Lucy and Tsuna's scent I smelled!" I heard. I widen my eyes seeing that it was Natsu and Happy in front of us. "NATSU!" I cried. I jumped up and bring Natsu into a hug. "OH THANK GOD!" I pecked him on the cheek before sobbing into his shoulder. "Tsuna it's okay," Natsu soothed. "I'M SO SCARED!" I screamed.

**COMMERCIAL EYE CATCH!**

_As Ichiya poses a scream is heard..._

_ As Ichiya poses again another scream is heard..._

**BACK TO THE SHOW!**

We each hid out in an alleyway explaining the whole situation to Natsu as we watch the Ichiya walk by. We then hid out in a building. "We'll be safe here," I said. "I'm starving..." Natsu sighed. "How did this happen?" Lucy asked. "I guess people were infected when Ichiya sniffs them," Happy said. "I tried searching for everyone but it was too late," Natsu said. He turned to us. "I guess no one could sniff you guys because of those bunny suits." "I guess I have to be grateful for this stupid thing," Lucy muttered. "I don't see why you don't like it. It's so comfy!" I smiled.

_THUD!_

Happy had fell over along with a few of the storage items which created a loud noise. "Mennn..." I heard. "CRAP!" I shouted. We each then ran away from the mob of Ichiya's eventually reaching the sewers where Natsu lit the way with his flames. "This town has fallen apart," he said. "And all we can do is leave through the sewer system," Happy said. "We better look for a island somewhere," Lucy said. "And live there forever?! WITHOUT my baby and my best friend?!" I cried. "Kar and Fuse are infected too?" Natsu asked. I nodded.

"Sniff sniff sniff..." I heard. We each looked up seeing Gajeel coming out from a pipe. He was also infected. I sweatdrop. "I hate how we Dragon Slayers have such good noses..." Lily then popped out. "Menn..." "RUN!" Lucy cried. We each then run to the other side. The two then staggered after us. We ran straight into a corner. "Where are you Natsu...Happy? Men..." Gajeel purred. "They don't know you guys are here," Natsu said. "Ooh! I have an idea!" He chimed.

...

Natsu and Happy then decided to hide inside Lucy's suit. Lucy felt really uncomfortable. Gajeel and Lily then walked past us. "It worked!" I say. "I can't breathe," Happy whispered. "It smells sweaty in here!" Natsu complained. "Don't talk! You're breathing on my back!" Lucy cried. I rolled my eyes. "All you people ever do is complain!" "Here! Let me get you guys outta there..." I say walking closer to Lucy. Lucy widen her eyes. "NO! DON'T-!"

_RRRRRIIIIIIPPPP!_

...

The three of us were able to work something out! I sacrificed and ripped off my bunny suit revealing my teal outfit underneath and gave it to Lucy to wear while Natsu gave me his coat leaving him shirtless. I had to admit! I looked pretty good in Natsu's outfit and Lucy looked really beautiful in mine! "I can't believe you sacrificed your protective clothing!" Lucy cried. "Excuse me for trying to be helpful!" I say rolling my eyes.

"Whatever. At this rate we'll be reaching the outskirts of Magnolia soon," Lucy said. I then heard the sound of a scrapping sword. We each turned around seeing Gajeel and Lily. "OH NO!" I screamed. "Over there too!" Happy cried. We saw more Ichiya's cornering us. "Guess we'll have to plow through them!" Natsu said. I flew up picking up Lucy and putting her on Natsu's back. Natsu and I got ready breathing in.

**"...ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"**

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
_

We had blasted out of the sewers and looked over us seeing the entire population turned into Ichiya. "How horrible," Lucy saddened. "Natsu! I can't keep carrying both of you!" Happy cried. "Hang in there Happy," Lucy said. Happy turned to me. "Tsuna! Take one of them! PLEASEEEE!" I frowned. "No way! Natsu squirms and Lucy is too heavy!" "I AM NOT!" Lucy yelled. "TSUNA! PLEASE!" Happy cried.

"Natsu!" We heard. We turned seeing Carla flying Wendy towards us. "Oh thank goodness you're alright Wendy!" I say. "Romeo found a weakness! He said to find you!" Wendy said. "I have an idea!" Natsu said. "What?" I asked. Natsu turned to me. "Tsuna! Give me strength!" He said. I smiled knowing what he meant and nodded. "Right!" I quickly rub my hair gathering Fairy Dust and threw it at Natsu causing him to float up. Natsu smirked. "OKAY! LET'S GO!"

We watched as Natsu sped through the air catching the attention of all the Ichiya's and then entering the Fairy Tail guild. Natsu then came out with an odor eating lacrima and sprayed everyone he saw curing them and soon the town was saved.

...

We later went to the guild and explained everything that had happened to everyone. "I can't believe it! We were all ugly!" Fuse cried. I hugged a giggling Kar who was sitting on my lap. "Whatever, I'm just glad that my little baby is safe!" I kiss her cheek. "Man that wasn't even funny. For while I thought we were goners," Gray said. "In the end, what was it though?" Lucy asked. "A hot man potion that Ichiya developed," Erza said. "But don't worry. Ichiya has been taken into custody for awhile," Yajima said. "Are you gonna be okay Erza?" I asked. Erza sweatdropped. "Hopefully..."

"You're a hero Natsu!" Lucy chimed. "My hero for bringing my child back!" I cooed. I kiss Natsu's cheek. Erza smiled. "You don't have to be a hot guy as long as you're heart is cool," she said bringing Natsu towards her armored chest as the _Ending Music _played. "That's sounds like a backhanded compliment..." Natsu muttered. I giggled. "Well if it makes you feel better, I still think you're hot!" I set Kar down and take Natsu's hand leading him out of the guild. "Let's take a bath together, yeah?"

**Jenny Ending: Song: 'Don't Let Me Down' By: Mariya Nishiuchi!**

_The scene opens up showing a giant Ichiya beach ball on the grass followed by a tiny foot. The camera then pans up even further showing the legs and a green shimmery bikini bottom along with an arm and a slim waist followed by some blonde hair as the sky above is revealed. The camera then pans up further showing a strapless green bikini top and a purple Blue Pegasus symbol on a shoulder. The camera pans up further finally revealing Jenny winking as she poses putting her arm behind her head..._

**Filler are DONE! Time for Sun Village!**


	28. The Morning of a New Adventure!

**WHO ELSE IS HYPED ABOUT SUN VILLAGE AND TARTARUS?! HERE'S THE NEW OPENING! ENJOY!**

**Fairy Tail Opening 19: Song: 'Yumerio Graffiti' By: Tackey and Tsubasa!**

_The scene then opens up showing the tall white pillar magic weapon: Face surrounded by thick clouds. The Fairy Tail symbol automatically glows as the title _**_'Fairy Tail' _**_glosses across the screen. The scene then switches to Natsu sitting on the icy Sun Village gripping on his scarf as he thinks about Igneel. The scene then switches to Gray sitting outside in a winter blizzard gripping his cross necklace thinking about Ur. The scene then switches to Lucy standing outside gripping on her Gold Key thinking about Aquarius._

_ The scene then switches to Minerva and Erza standing back to back under smokey clouds. Minerva smirks while Erza stares to look at her. The scene then switches to Kitsuna who is in a new outfit, along with Flare standing back to back holding hands as they are surrounded by giants. Flare looks at Kitsuna nervously while Kitsuna looks at Flare giving her a reassuring smile._

_ The scene then switches to Melody who is nervously standing in between Doranbolt and Cobra who are smirking/glaring at each other. The two then part which worries Melody as she calls out for Cobra who ignores her. The scene then briefly switches to Gajeel, Levy, and Lily staring at the dead Belno. The scene then switches to a young Gray about to face Doriate as he thinks about Deliora. He then thinks about Ur who turns around revealing Ultear's face. Natsu and Gray slap each others hand to switch rolls._

_ The scene then rotates around switching the scenes in between showing Hiroshi leaning over to slice Lucy who dodges out of the way as Maka and Soul step in to fight for her. Wind then blows on Hiroshi revealing Wendy to jumps over him as Lala jumps above to nearly hit her before Flare and Kitsuna grasp him with their hair. Flare cries as Kitsuna gets furious as their hair is then shot by Drake who is shooting far from a distance. Lucy, Maka, and Virgo then jump over Drake only to send a triple kick to his face._

_ The scene then switches showing Laxus about to face off against Tempesta. The scene then switches to two different fights concurrently happening on a split duel screen showing Jackal bombing Natsu while Tazolei is dunking Kitsuna in a pool of acid to drown her. As Natsu charges up towards Jackal, Kitsuna's eyes glow under the acid pool and the two Dragon Slayers at the same time rise up to defeat the demons with one punch!_

_ The scene then switches to Jellal, Meredy, Hope, and Xeena standing on one side about to face the newly released Oracion Seis. Xeena is shown standing sideways with a strong glare on her face holding her red switchblade as her hair blows. She then stares down at her knife smirking evilly to herself as her hair tips turn fully red. The scene then switches to the sky showing blood being shed in the air blowing in the wind._

_ The scene then switches to Natsu and Kitsuna holding hands as they turn around and smile up at the stars standing side by side with their guildmates. Natsu puts his arm around Kitsuna's neck as she leans on his shoulder. The camera then pans up switching the scene showing a man standing in wintery ruins. The man who turns around is revealed as Silver!_

_ The scene then switches to the cyclops monster chasing after Happy, Fuse, and Carla. The scene then switches to footage of the Sun Village episodes and then switching showing the glowing blue Tartarus symbol which flashes as the Ten Demon Gates: Kyoka, Sayla, Silver, Jackal, Tazolei, Tempesta, Torafuzar, Ezel, Keyes, and Franmalth all appear posing in a dark mysterious background. The scene then lastly switches to Lucy, Natsu, Kitsuna, Fuse, and Happy standing directly in front of the Tartarus Guild Building ready to fight in the war against the demons..._

**Who else is hyped? I know I am! Now ENJOY! Btw this is 227-228! **

That morning I bathed in the new public bath with Lucy, Kar, and the rest of our female guildmates. It was so relaxing. "This feels great!" Lucy sighed. "Mmm...this is good for my back...ahh..." I sigh. "I won't go on a job again!" Cana laughed. "The water's so warm!" Kar cooed. "Hey Levy, didn't you have a job today?" Lucy asked. "No, Jet and Droy decided to go without me," Levy said. "Come to think of it, Natsu and Gray went on a job together too," Lucy said. "They're gonna kill each other!" I say.

"Where's Wendy?" Levy asked. "On a job with Erza," Mira answered. "Huh? But isn't that Erza over there?" Lisanna asked. We each turned seeing a redhead bathing alone in the corner. She then stood up and turned around revealing that it was Flare smiling at us. "Blondie..." she purred.

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**The Morning of a New Adventure!**

We each gasp. "You're from Raven Tail!" Mira cried. "What are you doing here?" Levy asked. Cana glared at her. "YOU!" I place a hand on her shoulder. "Wait! Calm down! It's okay!" Cana turned to me. "Huh?" "Yeah! Flare saved my life!" Lucy said. Lucy turned to Flare. "Thanks for saving me back there!" Flare smiled a bit. "Um...I'll wash...every corner of your body..." she said as she raises up her hair strands holding a sponge with soap. I smiled. "Ooh! I've always wanted to do this!"

I speed walk through the water towards Flare. "Flare!" I say. Flare looked up at me. "Teal hair..." I smile excitedly as I raise my hair strands in the air. "LET'S WASH EACH OTHER!" Lucy widen her eyes. "HUH?!" Flare and I stood close to each other and begin to scrub each others bodies with our hair strands using a sponge and some soap as we chatted. The other girls stared at us in horror and we continued scrubbing even the deepest of areas. Kar blushed. "...Mommy?" "You're Mommy is not normal..." Cana said.

Lucy walked over to us when we finished. "So what's up?" Flare then grew nervous. I tilt my head. "You okay?" "With Raven Tail disbanded...I have nowhere to go..." Flare said sadly. I frowned. "Aw Honey, that's too bad!" "Want us to ask the Master?" Lucy asked. Flare smiled at us. "Blondie..." Everyone us widen their eyes. "SHE'S GONNA JOIN OUR GUILD?!" "ROMANCE RIVAL!" Juvia screamed. Flare smirked to herself. "But...I don't want to join Fairy Tail..." "THEN DON'T COME HERE!" We screamed at her.

...

Lucy and I walked home together with Kar commenting on the public bath and how we needed to pay rent soon. We then entered our home seeing Wendy, Carla, and Erza who was there too! "Welcome back!" They said. "This brings back memories!" Lucy exclaimed. I chuckled. "Yeah it does!" "Wendy! You're back!" Kar chimed as she rushed over to hug Wendy. "Hi Kar!" Wendy chimed.

"We got paid in sweets as a reward! We thought we could share!" Erza said. "How sweet! Thanks Erza!" I say. "So where's Happy and the others?" Carla asked. "Come to think of it, they should have been back by now. It's been three days!" Lucy cried. I sigh and walk towards the door. "C'mon! Everybody let's go!" Everyone turned to me. "Where are you going?" Erza asked. I turned to her. "WE'RE all gonna find the two idiots before it's too late!" I say.

...

We were each now in the forest marveling over the giant monster that Natsu and Gray had defeated. Happy had staggered over to us feeling weak so Wendy healed him. We then spotted Natsu and Gray in a pit fighting one another. "They've been at it for three days!" Happy groaned. I laughed. "Three days?!" That was when Fuse finally flew over to us. "And where were you?" I asked. "A date...sorry I'm late!" Fuse said.

We then turned to Erza who walked towards Natsu and Gray. "Okay boys! Wrap this up! Let's go home and have sweets!" Natsu and Gray then accidentally punched Erza directly in the face. Thus causing chaos for the two of them the second Erza shot back up!

...

The next morning at the guild Natsu and Gray continued to argue also declaring that they won't go on a job together ever again. "Natsu! Gray! There's a request for you two again!" Master called. "AGAIN?!" They shouted. "It's a special request. So this time be on your best behavior!" Erza said sternly. I smirked. _'Yeah! You tell em Erza Strawberry!' I thought. _

Master gasped at the sight of the request sheet. "Master! I'm not going with him!" Natsu yelled. "Neither am I!" Gray yelled. "No, you have to go...also be on your BEST behavior no matter what!" Master said nervously. I sighed. "Who's the client?" "It's Warrod Seeken! One of the Ten Wizard Saints!" Master answered. I widen my eyes. "For real?!" "What's this about?" Erza asked.

**COMMERCIAL EYE CATCH!**

_In a grayish blackish background with thin stripes Natsu is shown smirking within the stripes before the stripes flip over showing Natsu looking to the side with only his Fairy Tail emblem glowing red on his shoulder as the red title _**_'Fairy Tail' _**_is shown next to him..._

_ Map sheets of different locations of the Fairy Tail guild drop to the screen before lastly dropping a map showing the outside of the Fairy Tail Guild building as the title _**_'Fairy Tail' _**_is shown..._

**BACK TO THE SHOW!**

Each of us took a train and eventually walked through the plains. I wore an all new outfit consisting of a teal strapless genie top with a silver circular chain in the center, tight silver spandex-leather short shorts with a teal skirted wrap held by a chain over it exposing a lot of my legs,**(Me: Think of Mervamon.) **silver cuffs on my right bicep and my wrist, a matching anklet and my feet were left bare again. I also decided to change things up with my hair by braiding it entirely.

As we continued to walk through the plains I couldn't help but to look at Lucy's outfit in disgust. Well actually she had on a cute purple cropped tank top and had her hair up in two purple ribbons which were fine but she had on shorts that were even shorter than mine! Her butt was partially showing. I tug on the side of her shorts. Lucy widen her eyes. "HUH?!" I tug at them again alarming her. "Aah!" Lucy turned to me. "What are you doing?!" I glared at her. "What are these?! Short pants!" "Yeah! They're shorts! Now let go!" Lucy cried as she slapped my hand away.

"Why are you showing your butt in these short pants?! What's wrong with you?!" I asked. Lucy glared at me. "Your shorts are just as short as mine!" "But I'm not showing my butt like you are! Geez! These look like denim panties!" I say. "Kitsuna! Leave her alone!" Erza stated. I sighed. "Whatever..."

"Oh! Erza that reminds me! Melody was wondering if you will wed her and Sting at their wedding," I said. Erza widen her eyes. "MELODY AND STING ARE GETTING MARRIED?!" Wendy gasped. "Oh my gosh! How nice!" "Yeah! And you get to be the flower girl Wendy!" I say. "Oh! And Lucy! You and Yukino will be Celestial Bridesmaids!" Lucy blushed. "I've never been a bridesmaid before." Erza gripped my shoulder. "WHY DIDN'T MELODY TELL ME SHE WAS HAVING A WEDDING?! I WOULD HAVE JUST SKIPPED THIS JOB TO HELP HER PLAN IT INSTEAD!"

I winced at her squeeze. "I forgot...how much you...ow! Love weddings Erza!" "Cover your belly!" I heard. "Your hair color is an eyesore!" I heard. We each turn around seeing Natsu and Gray arguing. "Knock it off!" Erza ordered. "Look! I see a house!" Wendy said. We each turned seeing a house in the distance up ahead. "Let's see if he has food, I'm starving!" Fuse said.

...

I opened the door into the house and we each enter. It was empty. "Anyone home?" Wendy asked. "We are wizards from the guild, Fairy Tail," Erza said. "Shhh..." a voice said. We each turned seeing a tree like old man watering plants. "Is that a person?" Lucy asked. "Plants like silence..." the man said. The room was then silent. The old man smiled. "Gotcha!"

That was when suddenly the plants had blossomed instantly under the sunlight. It was truly beautiful. The old man turned to us. "Just kidding? Plants like voices!" "Are you Warrod?" I asked. "Yes I am! I am one of the Ten Wizard Saints!" Warrod said. He walked to us. "Which one of you is Natsu and Gray?" Warrod asked. Natsu and Gray stepped forward. "We are!" They said.

...

We were each then outside where Warrod served us tea telling us about his life how he was once part of a guild and how she used Green Magic. He then explained to us about the Sun Village which was worshipped by a guardian and how it was recently frozen. He also explained how villagers were frozen inside it too that were alive.

"I request that you save them," Warrod said. Natsu stomped on the table. "That's simple! I'll melt the ice with my flames!" "If that's true then what am I doing here?" Gray asked. "Your skills are needed as well," Warrod said. "Pardon me Warrod, but can't a wizard like yourself solve this?" Erza asked. "You have the wrong idea about me. I may be a Wizard Saint I am not all that strong. There are others stronger than me...and my existence is insignificant," Warrod said. I frowned begin to feel bad for him.

Natsu and Gray smiled. "We accept your request!" Natsu said. "Yeah!" Gray nodded. "So where is that village?" Wendy asked. "We have to take a train there?" I asked. "No, I can help you get there, please gather over there," Warrod said pointing to the side of the cliff. We each stood by the cliff. Warrod's body glowed. "I am counting on you Fairy Tail younglings!" That was when a giant plant sprouted from under us eventually growing into a pink cherry blossom tree that carried us off the land.

I laughed as the wind blew through my hair from the speed. "THIS IS SO COOL!" "Awesome!" Gray agreed. "This tree is a living creature," Erza said. "This guy's magic is amazing!" I say. Erza nodded and smiled at me. "He was being modest, his magic was impressive after all!"

...

The tree then finally landed us in a far village which we believed was the Sun Village. "That was quick!" I say. "Look at all the ice over there!" Fuse said. We each turned seeing ice all across the land. "Even the rocks are iced over!" Gray said. Natsu smiled. "Okay let's go!"

...

As we continued to walk deeper into the Sun Village we took note of the ice literally freezing EVERYTHING! "I don't see any residents anywhere," Erza said. I glanced up seeing a giant statue. "Are those guys residents?" Everyone followed my gaze and eyed the statue. Natsu widen his eyes.

"HUGE!"

"HUGE!"

"HUGE!"

"HUGE!"

"HUGE!"

"...Small..."

I sweatdropped. "Okay...Natsu? That's enough..." Natsu pointed at my breasts. "SO HUUUUUUGGGGGGGGE!" I smiled. "Genetics! Some of us are blessed and some of us..." I turned to Wendy, "...aren't blessed..." I whispered. _'At least not yet...' I thought. _"Is this a village of giants?" Natsu asked. "Reminds me of the movie I once saw," Fuse said. "Now let's melt this ice!" Natsu cheered as his arms flamed up. He then brought his flames to the frozen foot of the giant.

...

After awhile Natsu gave up seeing how his flame could not melt the ice. I frowned. "I don't understand, why isn't this ice melting?" "The old man said this was no ordinary ice," Gray said. I walked over to his side as he touched the ice. "I'm picking up something from the ice," he said. "Like what?" I asked. "A kind of magic I've never felt before..." Gray said. Gray's hand then frosted with ice. "Your magic can't melt it either?" Erza asked. "I guess this mission won't be so easy," Lucy said.

"This magic is similar to someone else's magic," Gray said. "Maybe Lyon?" I asked. Gray shook his head. "No." We then heard the sound of footsteps. "What? Somebody beat it to us?" A voice asked. We each turned around seeing three men armed with weapons. "What a nuisance!" Silver hair said. "They're like all women and children...and kitsunes!" Black hair said. The large man just muttered something that wasn't easy to understand.

"Who are you people?" Erza asked. I stare at the men in disgust. "Probably not models, cause they guys are ugly as hell!" The three men glared at me. "SHUT THE HELL UP! DOG WOMAN!" Silver hair said. I glare back at him. "Dog?! You just called me a kitsune you idiot! If you're looking for a fight I won't hesitate to kick your ass!" Erza put her hand on my shoulder to calm me down as she continued to look at the men. "I'll ask again, who are you?"

"We're the Treasure Hunter Guild: Sylph Labyrinth!" Silver hair said. "Sorry but the treasure here is ours! So you'll have to get out of our way." "Treasure?" Natsu asked. "We're not interested in that," Gray said. "You're not after the Eternal Flame?" Silver hair asked. "No dumbass! We're here to save this damn town by freezing it!" I yell. "THEN YOUR IN OUR WAY!" The men shout.

"The Eternal Flame is a magic item that's been burning for hundreds of years!" Silver hair said. "But thanks to the giants who were protecting the village we couldn't get close to it. But for whatever reason the giants are frozen right?" Black hair asked. "So this is our chance to get the Eternal Flame!" Silver hair said. "But we heard that flame was really important to this village as it's guardian deity!" Wendy cried. "If you take it that will make you thieves," Lucy said.

"YOU CAN'T TELL US WHAT TO DO! WE'RE TREASURE HUNTERS! The men shouted. "It's obviously their own damn fault for letting it be taken away!" Black haired yelled. I narrowed my eyes at the men. "Let me ask you, are you three even relevant to this arc or are you guys just a 'filler' distraction to make an excuse for more episodes/chapters?" Two of the men growled at me but I didn't care. "Forget the fox woman! This isn't getting us anywhere! Let's get the treasure before the wizards do!" Silver haired said.

"The flames frozen too!" Gray said. Silver hair smirked at him. "Don't underestimate us! We have the Moon Drip that will melt this ice!" Black hair then showed us a bottle of blue Moon Drip. "Moon Drip huh? This sure takes us back," Fuse said. Lucy nodded. "The Magic Lyon used at Galuna Island!" "Damn! How many arcs ago was that?!" I asked.

The three men then ran away. "SEE YA!" "They have it in liquid form," Erza said. "Wait a sec! We could use that to bring the village back!" Natsu announced. We each widen our eyes in realization. I gasp. "They ARE relevant to this arc! Well...5% of it anyway!" "AFTER THEM! LET'S GO!" Erza ordered. Gray rushed through the village. "You don't need to tell me that!" Natsu then raced after it. "LET'S GO!" We each then race after them.

...

"FREEZE!" Natsu yelled. "Just give us a drop!" Gray called. "No way! Do you know what we went through to get this stuff?!" Black haired ask. "No! And we couldn't give a damn! Now give us that Moon Drip!" I yell. "You bitch! We had to go through an island full of demons to get this!" Black haired yelled back. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BITCH, YOU BASTARD!?" I shouted. I gasped. _'Wait! Demons?! What is he talking about...' I thought._

The two men then stopped while one of them continued running. "Go on ahead Drake!" Black haired said. We then stop in front of the hunters who pulled out their weapons. "When a few wizards treat us lightly it's over!" Black haired said. "We're gonna kick your ass!" Gray said. "I'M FIRED UP!" Natsu said. The large guy then slammed his fist like weapon down near Natsu. "What the hell is that?!" I asked. "The might of my hammer is strong!" The large guy named Lala said.

Natsu charged up to him. "FIRE DRAGON IRON-" Lala then used his giant fist weapon to block the attack and grabbed Natsu and instantly flung him across the Sun Village. "Natsu!" I cried. "Ice Make: Lance!" Gray then shot ice towards the black haired guy named Hiroshi. Hiroshi cut through the ice and shot his sword towards Gray who quickly dodged.

_BOOM!_

Instantly Wendy tackled Lucy and I down when I bullet nearly hit us. "A gun?!" Lucy asked. "Is this GTA?" I asked. "Next time I'll shoot your head!" Drake's voice said. "He's up there!" Wendy cried. We then glanced up at the hill seeing Drake pointing his gun at us. "I got this!" Lucy said. She then summoned Sagittarius. Sagittarius shot his arrow towards Drake who countered with a bullet shattering the arrow. Lucy gasped. "He shot the arrow?" I sweatdrop. "Well no offense Lucy but arrows really don't cut it when up against bullets..." "These guys...are tougher than they look..." Natsu said as the _Ending Music _played.

**Erza Ending: Song: 'Never Ever' By: Tokyo Girls' Styke!**

_ The scene opens up showing still shots of red hair and the top of a purple outfit along with a ribbon. The camera flips over to the bottom of the dress and back to the top revealing some skin. The camera then shows a rose part of the outfit then switching over to the waist of a young woman followed by an arm with a Fairy Tail symbol. The camera then tips over showing an arm reaching out. The camera then flips over finally revealing Erzas calm relaxed face. The camera then clears fully revealing Erza in a cropped skirted purple outfit reaching her hand out kindly..._

**R&amp;R!**


	29. The Sun Village Jampack Part 1!

**This will be 229-231! ENJOY!**

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

**...**

"If you wizards don't get our drift then get the hell outta here," Drake said. Gray smirked. "Sure, we'll get out of here!" He then tossed the bottle of Moon Drip in his hand. "Ta da!" The hunters widen their eyes. "THE MOON DRIP!" "Thanks to Ice Make: Thief's Hand," Gray said. I smiled. "That's new!" "Drake! Shoot him!" Hiroshi yelled. Drake then got his sniper ready and shot his bullet only for Sagittarius to counter it.

Hiroshi extended his sword out. "GIVE US BACK THE MOON DRIP!" I glared at him. "I've had about enough of you!" I brought my two fingers together tightly and danced which in turn twisted the sides of Hiroshi's body.

_SNAP!_

Hiroshi dropped his sword and screamed out in pain. "MY BACK!" I chuckled. "I sure know how that feels!" "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" Lala cried. "WHAT IS SHE?! SOME KIND OF AFRICAN-HAITIAN VOODOO WOMAN?!" Drake shouted. "I'm no African or Haitian!" I say. "Those braids and that skin color sure don't help though," Lucy said. I sweatdrop. "I'm not black, we already went over this!"

While the hunters were distracted trying to help Hiroshi, Gray then tossed the Moon Drip to Natsu who tossed it to me who tossed it to Lucy who tossed it to Wendy who tossed it to Fuse who tossed it to Carla who tossed it to Happy...who dropped the Moon Drip...

Each of us stood their in complete shock and froze at the sight of the cracked bottle. "IT BROKE!" "WHAT HAVE YOU PEOPLE DONE?!" Hiroshi shouted. "YOU DESTROYED IT!" Lala yelled. "Happy, you dumbass! Look what you did!" Fuse growled. I glared at him. "Leave him alone!" Happy sobbed. "I'm sorry..." "Look!" Lucy said. We turned seeing the Moon Drip liquid slowly melting a small portion of the ice revealing a bit of the ground.

Natsu then walked forward scaring Happy who bent over. "Natsu if you're gonna spank me then make it on my butt..." Happy whimpered. I gasped a bit. _'Natsu gives spanks?!' _

**Happy: WOW!**

I blushed. _'I wouldn't mind it if I was in bed with Natsu and he got to spank me...that sounds nice! I like punishment!' I thought. 'How come he's never done it before?!'_

**Fuse: WOAH!**

Natsu then walked past Happy and leaned his ear directly on the soft ground. "I can hear...someone's voice..." I narrowed my eyes. "Don't imitate Cobra and Melody!" "I don't think he's joking..." Lucy said. "I hear a voice coming from under the ground where the ice melted...it's kinda calling out..." Natsu said. Natsu then stood up and ran away. "THIS WAY!" "Natsu! Wait!" Gray called as he raced after him. We then raced after the two leaving the hunters way behind...

...

Lucy, Wendy, and I found ourselves separated from Natsu and Gray so Fuse, Happy, and Carla decided to fly through the Sun Village to look for them. I had a feeling like I wasn't gonna see them until half of the arc is over! We continued running through the forest and that was when Wendy had slipped and fell on the ice. "Wendy are you okay?" Lucy asked. "Sorry. The ground is so slippery..." Wendy said weakly. I walk over to her side and help her up. "We shouldn't be running across ice to begin with."

"Aren't your feet cold? Your not wearing shoes," Lucy said. "I'll be fine. Besides your running across ice in high heels," I said. Lucy pouted. "I wanted to look cute..." I smiled. "You do look cute." Lucy smiled at me. "Hey, thanks!" I nodded. "What should we do? I have no idea where we are," Wendy said. My ears twitched. I frowned. "Oh hell no..." We each turned around seeing Lala and Hiroshi wearing Happy and Carla disguises. "We're cool cats! Nya!" Hiroshi purred. "I'm a white cat! Nya!" Lala purred. Lucy screamed at the sight.

I chuckled. "You know for a bunch of grown men, you really are sad..." Lala and Hiroshi widen their eyes. "THEY SAW RIGHT THROUGH OUR DISGUISES?!" "They really thought we could be fooled by that?" Lucy asked. The two men took of their masks. "Forget it! Let's change our target! We'll take your Gold and Platinum Keys!" Hiroshi exclaimed. "Please forgive us for destroying your bottle but we just want to help the giants," Wendy said.

Hiroshi looked up at the giants. "These guys? I don't give a damn! I'm just here for the treasure!" With that Hiroshi stabbed his sword into the giants foot. "STOP!" I exclaim. "They're still alive!" Lucy cried. Hiroshi ignored our pleas and continued to stab the giants foot. Wendy's face darkened. "Please stop it!" With that she blew Hiroshi and Lala away from the giant with a roar startling them. "Sorry but you're being cruel. I can't just ignore it!" She said. "Instead of taking the village take us instead!" Lucy said.

"Nice idea...we'll take the treasure and the women!" Hiroshi laughed. I got in a stance. "I don't think so!" I was about to move when I then found myself dodging bullets. "There are three of us strong men and the three of you weak women...what can you do?" Drake asked. I glared up at him. "Kick your ass!" I got in a stance. "I'll voodoo out your body from a distance..." _'God I hate when I bluff...I can't really do it from that far of a distance! He's too high up!' I thought._

That was when Wendy then fell over once more on the ice. I gasped. "Wendy!" Drake smirked. "Gotcha!" I raced forward for Wendy and dove in front of her to take the bullet only for a long red hair strand to take the bullet for me! I feel in front of Wendy with a loud _THUD _and glanced up seeing Flare in front of us with a cute-creepy smile plastered on her face. I noticed a unique looking red crest on her breast!

"Flare! What are you doing here?" Lucy asked. "Make that four ladies..." Flare purred. "A redhead...some bluenettes...and a blondie...kukukuku..." I chuckled as I help up Wendy. "Bluenette huh? I like the sound of that!" I say flipping my braids. "Who's this woman?" Hiroshi asked. "Thank you Flare!" Wendy said. "Yeah! Thanks!" I nodded. "What are you doing here?" Lucy asked. "I followed you Blondie..." Flare giggled. This freaked out Lucy. Flare blushed. "Actually I've been following you all this time..." I raise an eyebrow. "Wait...if you were following her then you were following...ME?!"

I then think about my usual days with Lucy: walking home happily with her from the mall not knowing Flare was stalking us from the alleyway, falling asleep in Lucy's bed after our movie night not knowing that Flare was watching us through the window, and Lucy, Kar, and I falling asleep in our golden bathtub due to fatigue not knowing that Flare who was also naked lifting up the curtains deciding whether to join us or not...

Lucy screamed. I backed away from Flare sweatdropping. "Look, I don't mind having girls 'crushing' on me but I DO mind having a stalker..." "I was just kidding..." Flare giggled. This turned off Lucy even more. Flare frowned. "I had nowhere else to go...so I came back..." "Came back?" Wendy asked. I grew concerned. "Well...what do you mean?" "This is my hometown," Flare said. She pulled her strap up a bit revealing more of her chest. "This emblem is the crest of the Sun Village. Giants raised me here when I was young."

I thought to myself. _'Wait...but you're not a giant!' _"My family...my home..." Flare muttered. "...You'll pay for this!" She said. I gasped. _'Family...' _"We didn't freeze them! We're here for the Eternal Flame!" Lala said. Flare glared at them. "No you won't! The Eternal Flame is the villages guardian deity! It's precious to us!" Flare then extended her hair strands. "HER HAIR GREW OUT!" Lala cried. I smirked and then extended my hair strands towards the men. "HER HAIR CAN GROW OUT TOO?!" Lala asked. Hiroshi brought his sword out. "I've got this!"

_SLICE!_

Both our our red and teal locks had been sliced. We stare in shock as we watched our hair pieces fall slowly to the ground. "NO!" Flare screamed. I growled. "FUCK! I'VE JUST GOT THESE BRAIDS DONE! YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU CUT IT!?" I shouted. Lucy brought out her Gate Key. "Open! Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer!" Cancer was then summoned. "When it comes to hair you're in good hands baby!" He said.

"Hair Restoration: Scalp Care!"

Cancer then began to wash my hair along with Flare's causing it to rapidly grow back. I enjoyed the feeling. "Mmm...this takes me back to our days in the kingdom! You remember how to do the French Braid Twist right Cancer?" I asked. "Of course, baby!" Cancer said. "Aah...it feels so good!" Flare moaned. I smiled at her. "Isn't it great? He even gets the roots done!" Flare turned to Lucy. "Blondie..." Lucy smiled at her. "We're gonna protect the giants!" "Really?" Flare asked. I grabbed her hand making her turn to me. I smile. "Let's fight together and save this village!" Flare was in complete shock at my words. She blushed further and smiled back at me. "Okay..."

Our hair was finally finished! Our locks shined under the sunlight. "LET'S GO!" I say. Flare nodded. "OKAY!" We then whacked Hiroshi with our hair strands. Lala charged for Wendy. "CLAW OF THE SKY DRAGON!" She then deflected the fist attack. Drake shot for Lucy who used Sagittarius to deflect the bullets for a moment but he eventually got shot in the chest. She then summoned Virgo but she was unable to burrow underground.

Soon things got bad for us. Lala had tied Flare's hair to a tree, Drake shot me in the foot making me fall over unable to move and Wendy was grasped in Lala's arm hammer. "Ha ha! I expected no less! Don't you realize how strong Sylph Labyrinth is?" Hiroshi asked. "You women should act like women and just shake your ass in front of men! Shake your ass! Do it!" I chuckled. "You little bastard..." The men turned to me. "Huh?!" Lucy smirked. "You guys really are morons aren't you? Don't underestimate us wizards!"

With that Wendy freed herself using her Sky Dragons Arms moves. "Even if my hair is tied up I can extend it!" Flare said. She then extended her hair and tied it around Hiroshi. "How is this happening?!" He asked. I smirked and brought out one claw on my finger and instantly used it to simply scoop the bullet out of my slightly bleeding foot. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Drake shouted. I got up. "I'm not human...I am a Feniechalian. Our feet is our pride!" "The hell's a Feniechalian?!" Lala shouted. I ignored his question and slowly flew up in the air.

"THIS BITCH CAN FLY?!" Drake asked. I slowly waved my hands creating a teal aura. "Just like a Fairy Tail Wizard, you also shouldn't underestimate a Daughter of Gods..." I say. "DAUGHTER OF GODS?!" Lala asked. "VOODOO DRAGON'S FAIRY WRATH!" I twist and twirl and hot out a blast towards Lala bending his body back injuring him. Wendy followed with a Sky Dragon's Wing attack. Lucy smirked and pulled out a Platinum Key. "Time to fight Weapon with Weapon!"

"OPEN! Gate of the Meister! Maka!" Maka and Soul Eater were then summoned. "What are those kids gonna do?!" Lala asked. Soul brought his hand out which turned into a scythe. Lala and Drake's mouths dropped. "THAT KID JUST TURNED INTO A FREAKING SCYTHE!" "Let's go Soul!" Maka said. "Right!" Soul then fully transformed into a scythe which Maka twirled. "HOLY SHIT!" Hiroshi screamed. "Get ready!" Maka said.

**"****LET'S GO! SOUL RESONANCE!"**

We each stared in awe as Maka and Soul's soul resonated as one creating a giant blue aura around Maka. The scythe then grew out further into a shiny see through shape. "GENIE HUNTER!" Maka then charged up for Drake and whacked him high into the sky. Drake then fell back down.

"LUCY KICK!"

"VIRGO KICK!"

"MAKA KICK!"

Lucy, Virgo, and Maka then launched a triple kick towards the hunters sending them flying away for good. "Goodbye!" Virgo said. "We did it!" Maka cheered. I smiled. "We sure did!" I turned to Lucy. "See what our training together brought us through?" Lucy nodded. "Yeah!" We turned to Flare. "We won!" Flare blushed and nodded. "Yeah!" Soul went back to his human form and walked up to me smirking. He pointed at his cheek. "Do I get a reward or what?" I giggled. "Fine. You earned it!" I bent down to his level and kissed his cheek making him smirk even more. Maka glared at him.

"MAKAAAAA...CHOP!"

Maka then whacked Soul with a book. "Oh my!" Wendy cried. "Not cool Maka..." Soul muttered. Maka grabbed a hold of him and smiled up at Lucy. "See ya later!" She and Soul then disappeared back to the Celestial World along with Virgo.

...

**COMMERCIAL EYE CATCH!**

_In a grayish blackish background with thin stripes Erza is shown with a serious expression within the stripes before the stripes flip over showing Erza looking smirking straight ahead with only her Fairy Tail emblem glowing blue on her arm as the blue title _**_'Fairy Tail' _**_is shown next to her..._

_Map sheets of different locations of the Sun Village drop to the screen before lastly dropping a map showing the Sun Village as a whole as the title _**_'Fairy Tail' _**_is shown..._

**BACK TO THE SHOW!**

We each took the time to sit on some icy rocks where Flare decided to fully explain herself. "I was in this village when I was little," Flare said. "But you're a normal human," Lucy said. "I am...but I was raised here! Everyone here was kind to me...I hated behind different so I left," Flare said. "Before then I'd never seen humans the same size as me before..." "And then you joined Raven Tail?" Lucy asked. "I didn't know how to make money. I didn't know anything when I joined Raven Tail. They hated Fairy Tail. I didn't know any better so I took their word for it and things turned out as they have..." Flare explained.

"Let's patch things up!" Wendy said kindly. "Yes...I'm sorry..." Flare said. I smiled at her. "We've already forgiven you. Right Lucy?" Lucy nodded. "Yeah that's right!" Flare frowned and broke into tears. "It's hard to see the village like this..." I grab her hand once more making her turn to me again. "I know how you feel...my kingdom was threatened once. Actually it always was but I didn't know what to do..." I say. I turn to Lucy and Wendy. "But thanks to the help of my friends I was able to get through it and save my people and restore my kingdom and bring it back to it's former glory." Lucy and Wendy smile at me.

"Kingdom?" Flare asked. "Yes, they helped me save my home..." I turn back to Flare giving her a reassuring smile. "So we're gonna do the same for you!" Flare sniffled. "Thank you..." "Don't cry Flare. You're people are still alive!" Lucy said. Flare wiped her tears. "Yeah. Maybe the Eternal Flame could melt the ice surrounding them." "Follow me! I'll take you there!" With that Lucy, Wendy, and I then follow Flare through the forest.

...

We each then stopped in the forest and suddenly began to shrink to child size causing our clothes to become to big for us. I had to hold mine together. "Hey! What's this?!" Lucy asked. "Lucy?! Your not wearing underwear under those shorts?!" I asked. "Why are we kids?!" Wendy asked. "Blondie...your cute..." Flare said. "You too..." Lucy said. "This isn't the time to trade compliments..." Wendy said. I glanced down at my body. "Kitsuna Kitsaleeja...4,674 once more..." Everyone else widen their eyes at me. "...HUH?!"

...

Eventually we were turned back to normal only to run into Natsu. "Thank goodness we've finally found you!" Lucy said. "What have you've been doing this entire arc while we were busting our asses?" I asked. "Cherry Blossom hair..." Flare muttered. "Oh really? I thought it was more of a Dusty Rose color," I say. "Your from Raven Tail!" Natsu exclaimed. "No! It's okay! She's not the enemy!" Lucy said. "This is her home!" I added.

"Hmm..." Natsu muttered. Flare grew nervous. "What?" "This must be really hard for you..." Natsu said. "It is..." Flare said. "In the name of our guild I swear we'll return it to normal!" Natsu said. "Thank you!" Flare said. "The Eternal Flame may be able to defrost the village," Wendy said. "Flare knows where it is," I said. "So that voice I eharrd came from this mountain," Natsu said looking up. "That's not a mountain. That's the Eternal Flame..." Flare said. I gasped. "Whoa..." "But it's frozen..." Lucy said.

My ears twitched. "Somethings coming!" We each turned to the side seeing Gray running for his life towards us carrying an exhausted Fuse. Happy and Carla were with him too. "RUN GUYS!" He yelled. "From what?" I asked. We then glanced up seeing a giant blue one eyed creature chasing after them roaring. I stared in complete shock. _'Kar always came to my room to sleep with me because she had nightmares about one eyed creatures...' I thought. 'I told her no such things existed and let her sleep with me anyway...but now I just gotta say...that thank god Kar is not here or I wouldn't have bed space ever again!' I thought._

"KILL IT GRAY!" Natsu shouted. "I'm almost out of magic! But I can melt the ice!" Gray yelled. "Really?" Flare asked. Natsu charged for Gray. "Okay! I'll take on the bird!" The two then slap hands.

"I'M COUNTING ON YOU NATSU/GRAY!"

**Natsu, Gray, and Kitsuna Ending: Song: 'Never Ever' By: Tokyo Girls' Styke!**

_The scene opens up showing still shots of a tight suit. The camera then flips over showing cleavage in a tight leather black outfit along with some teal hair. The camera then shows the teal guild mark on a breast. The camera then flips over showing a muscular arm holding a wine glass close to a woman's lips. The camera then flips over showing a golden couch with Fuse's face imprinted on the sides. The camera then flips over showing an open jacket revealing some abs._

_The camera then flips over showing a finger tickling under a woman's chin. The camera then flips over showing a pink hair and then flipping over to show black hair and then some smirking teeth. The camera then pans up revealing Gray's face, Natsu's face, and Kitsuna's face at the same time. The camera then clears fully revealing Natsu and Gray in suits sitting on either side of Kitsuna who is wearing a revealing leather outfit on a Fuse themed couch. Gray is shown flirting with Kitsuna as he offers her a wine glass while Natsu is shown flirting with Kitsuna as he tickles her chin. Kitsuna is shown smirking as she keeps her arms around both men smirking from all the attention she's receiving..._

**R&amp;R!**


	30. The Sun Village Jampack Part 2!

**This will be 232-233! ENJOY! OH! And as of now...THIS FANFIC IS RATED M! Read at your own risk! ;)**

**TARTARUS SCENE AT THE VERY END OF THIS CHAP!**

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

**...**

Natsu went forth and fought with the bird monster while Gray charged for the Eternal Flame explaining how he figured out how to restore it. Gray then frosted his Ice Magic over it saying how he will make the ice into his own form. The Eternal Flame had glowed and we saw how steam was coming from the ice. "It's working!" I say.

_BOOM!_

We each gasped in shock seeing how the Eternal Flame had disappeared! "It's gone!" Fuse cried. "I don't believe it..." Gray said nervously. Flare then dropped to her knees. "Oh no..." I turned to her. "Flare..." "I made a mistake..." Gray said. "It's not out!" Wendy exclaimed. We turned to her. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Powerful residual thoughts...it's still alive!" Wendy said. "I see it!" Lucy cried.

I turned over seeing a tiny blazing flame. "It's so small," Happy said. "Natsu can rejuvenate that flame!" Wendy said. "You're right!" Gray said. We then turned back to Natsu who had finally defeated the bird monster slamming it on the pedestal where the Eternal Flame was killing the bird and restoring the flame! "The flame...it's back..." Flare said. I smiled. "You did it Natsu!" Natsu smiled. "Happy, take me to the Eternal Flame." Happy then carried Natsu towards the flame. "The voice I heard..." "The residential thoughts I sensed..." Wendy whispered. She then began to cast Milky Way.

I gasped. "Wait! You don't mean..." "The Eternal Flame...don't tell me..." Gray said nervously. A flaming face then grew on the Eternal Flame. Natsu smiled. "It was you!" "It's been 400 years...son of Igneel..." Atlas Flame said. "It's the dragon from the portal," Lucy said. "I've been burning for 400 years...but I suppose I'm dead...my memories are foggy," Atlas Flame said. "It was the ice!" Wendy said.

"Ice!" Atlas Flame said in realization. "Everything was covered in ice...it was that man...he was mistaken! He turned my world into ice!" "Was he an Ice Wizard?" Gray asked. "He thought I was a demon. He froze the village to get rid of me...he is a Devil Slayer!" Atlas Flame said. Natsu and I widen our eyes. "Devil Slayer?!" "Not a Dragon Slayer or a God Slayer...but Devil Slaying Magic?!" Lucy asked. "Magic to kill demons?" Wendy asked. I grew nervous. _'Demons?! But...demons don't...' _I then thought about Zeref. My arm began to shake. I grab it quickly before the rest of my body could jitter.

"What am I?" Atlas Flame asked. "You're the guardian of this village!" Flare cried. She then bowed. "Please! Shine on this village! Save it!" "I am...Atlas Flame...the creator of this village! I shall set this village free!" With that Atlas Flame's flames blazed the village with heat. "I remember...Acnologia...Zeref...demons..." he said. I widen my eyes. "Demons?!" "The strongest and vilest of demons born from the Books of Zeref...E.N.D!" Atlas Flame said. "400 years ago...Igneel couldn't destroy E.N.D!" With that Atlas Flame then warmed up the village melting the ice completely along with the giants. Lucy smiled. "The village is back to normal!" "It's really back to normal..." I say.

...

Later that day we got back together with Erza and became friends with the giants who decided to celebrate with giant food for us to eat as a way to thank us. "Exactly what happened to the village?" Erza asked. "We don't remember, everything is blank," a giant said. "Atlas Flame that a man froze him thinking he was a demon," Lucy said. "So this was just a misunderstanding?" Erza asked. "Apparently," I said. "The Succubus man told me something," Gray said.

I turned to him. "Succubus man?" "He told us about how we opened the Gates of Hell..." Gray said. Erza widen her eyes. "Tartarus?!" I grew nervous. "Tartarus?! No...no way..." "My guess is, is that the Ice Devil guy is from that guild..." Gray said. "Hey, where's Flare?" Lucy asked. I turned to Lucy and watched as she went looking for Flare who hid behind a tree. I followed her. "Hey..." "Why are you hiding?" Lucy asked.

The giants stomped the ground. "FLARE YOU SAY?!" "Where is she?!" They asked. Lucy and I dragged her from out the tree. "Come see your family Flare," I say. "I ran away from this village...I abandoned it..." Flare said softly. "It's fine! Nobody's angry at you!" Lucy said. I looked up at the giant seeing him give Flare a strong glare. I sweatdrop. "Wanna bet?" The giants then got together with Flare.

"How was the outside world?" A giant asked. "There are many fun things and painful things..." Flare said nervously. All the giants grinned. "That's the same everywhere. As long as you're alive anyway." "Whether you leave or come back this is your home!" All the giants smiled.

**"WELCOME HOME OUR DAUGHTER!"**

Flare's eyes watered. I smirked and leaned against a tree. "I told you..." Flare turned to me. "You're family will always love you...no matter where you are in the world," I tell her. More tears fill Flare's eyes. She turned back to the giants and sobbed. "I'm home!" A tear then filled my eye as I think about my own family in the heavens above and in the kingdom. I then thought about their strong love for me. I watched as the giants picked up Flare declaring their love for her.

...

We each had continued to party until night almost forgetting about what we had heard about the Dark Guilds...

...

That morning we set off out the Sun Village and climbed through the mountains and headed for Warrod's house who chuckled at our success. "I knew I was right in entrusting you younglings! You made me proud!" He said. "It was a piece of cake!" Natsu said. "We're relieved that we successfully fulfilled your request," Erza said. "I'm surprised that Tartarus is involved," Wendy said. "Leave that to the Council to investigate! I need to give you your reward," Warrod said.

...

That night Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Carla, and I walked through the hotspring. "So warm..." I sigh. "Look at the beautiful stars!" Wendy said. "This water feels so good!" Lucy sighed. "It figures Warrod would know a secret hot spring like this!" Erza said. "Aah...we soooooo deserve this..." I moaned. "We'll be energized when we set out for home tomorrow..." Erza said.

...

After awhile we got out of the hotspring and changed to meet with the others at the bonfire. We had asked about E.N.D but Warrod said he knew nothing of it...but he knew that Tartarus was a guild of demon worshipers which got us worried...

...

Normal POV:

Far away in Fiore nearby Tartarus HQ was a large white mansion. Inside the mansion was a beautiful female canine like demon! A humanoid Tasmanian Devil to be exact! She had fuchsia rose hair wavy hair with triple red, green, and blue streaks going down her bangs and had a unique skin color and cool blue eyes, a long canine tail to complete her canine look and a half purple half black tongue. At the top of her head were her hairy like dog ears. The lower portion of her arms were magenta with swirly spots above them. Unlike her...'male counterpart' she didn't have spots near her eye.

This was Tazoliana or Tazolei of the Ten Demon Gates. Her codename being 'The Goddess of the Lustful Galaxy'

She was currently fitting into her long strapless red dress with a high slit. It complimented her hourglass perfectly. She smiled at how she looked. "This will blow their minds for sure!" She said excitedly as she entered the party room.

...

Tazolei's POV:

My name is Tazolei. It's pronounced 'Taz-zo-lay'. I am one of the Ten Demon Gates of the Tartarus guild. When I was first created I looked at the other two female demons who were created alongside me. One of them was Kyoka who had shapely hips and then their was Sayla who had a large chest...but me? I had it all! My creator was Zeref and he blessed me with these gifts which lead me to believe one thing...he loves me!

And so I was in love with Zeref! I didn't know what came over me but I loved it! Thing was...I never met the guy which caused me to go crazy! My obsession with Zeref completely turned me out for the worse...or maybe for the better as I decided to experiment with the men of Tartarus...all of them! Well...most of them...

I was lustful with men! I loved the attention...my seductive charms could not be resisted so each good looking member of the Demon Gates had a lucky night with me at one point. Well most of them...I had kept a record of a personal chart in my room of the ratio of the dicks I tasted.

_Jackal-Warmest Dick_

_Silver-Fleshiest Dick_

_Torafuzar-Tastiest Dick_

_Ezel-Sharpest Dick_

_Tempesta-Never Tasted..._

_Keyes-Not Gonna Bother!_

_Franmalth-...Let's not go there..._

I...it wasn't enough...men were NOT enough to satisfy my lustful hunger because of my love for Zeref...so I turned to the other direction for awhile and experimented around with women...it was a LOT better! I shamelessly flirted with Kyoka the leader of the Demon Gates. She brushed it off as it was nothing...I one day out of nowhere bursted into tears and declared my love for her. Kyoka only found it amusing but refused to get romantically involved with me. This brought me to my next victim: Sayla of the Demon Gates.

I volunteered to be her personal helper for awhile. Which meant that I could go to her room! She made me clean her room while she would often sit on the bed to read her books. I adored Sayla. She was beautiful, calm, nice hair, nice feet...but sadly I got too comfortable with her and Sayla out of disgust told me to leave her room for good! I cried that night about my little 'break up' with her. And I had to feed my lust! So I began to stalk her day and night watching her sleep and shower from a window. My buddy Jackal watched too!

But stalking JUST wasn't enough...it was then I began to kidnap thousands and thousands of human strippers...and keep them for myself in my stolen mansion as my personal sex slaves. I was officially a dominatrix now and I loved it! I was able to feed my satisfaction for women by beating the strippers, hurting them, killing them, torturing them, stripping them and eating them if I don't see other food around! Actually I only killed them if they disobeyed me.

But I was very kind to them at times. I made sure they ate healthy so that they could keep their nice bodies. Aside from my lustfulness my mansion was a Sex Club at night and a Business during the day! Yeah a business! It's called 'Hell's Empire' and it's an Empire owned by me and co-owned by my fellow Demon Gate Franmalth. I sold weapons, sex toys, strippers, magic items, and other items from hell to the chain of dark guilds all across the world! They either had to pay in cash or in souls. I was the Rich Bitch of Tartarus and I was idolized by females in Dark Guilds EVERYWHERE!

Oh that's right! That's ANOTHER thing about me! See as of right now...my assets are FAKE! FAKE FAKE FAKE! It was because Jackal got to comfortable with my body and accidentally blew them up! My assets were the most sensitive parts of my body made out of acid since I had a high pain tolerance. So I struck a deal with Franmalth who secretly gave me silicone injections in my assets in exchange for souls. Nobody else in our guild new my secret! They looked real after all!

Okay back to the subject! I was currently getting ready for the big night of my 10,000th birthday! EVERYONE was invited! The Devimon Guards, Laylamon, Bagramon, the Witches Medusa and Arachne (Medusa can REALLY get down on the dance floor and Arachne was quite the drinker!) the Demon Gates, and even Mard. And the strippers served as the entertainment!

...

Jackal's POV:

I entered the mansion only to see shit load of things going on at this party! Strippers on a pole, roller coaster rides, bumper cards, fancy food, BSMD torture rides, entertainment, bingo games with extreme prizes, PokeDigi's being baked, singing, competition, video games, celebrity guest One Direction singing 'Yumerio Graffiti' for who the hell knows why, acid dunk tanks full of strippers, wrestling, strippers playing on a basketball court, 3D movies, pool parties, ice skating, arcade games, nightclubbing, bonfire, extreme sports, lazer tag, go karts, a waterpark monster truck rally's with a whole stadium inside...wait! How the hell did a monster truck and stadium and a freaking waterpark fit in here?! Damn Tazolei's rich!

I walked up to a stripper by the counter. "Where is Tazolei?" "In the broadway theater room on the 300th floor," she said. I narrowed my eyes. "I'm taking the elevator..."

After the elevator ride I finally made it to the broadway theater room wondering how the hell all this could fit. The room was dark and the crowd was full of strippers! On the stage I saw Tazolei in a red dress with stripper back up dancers singing a broadway hit.

**Tazolei: (Sway walking down past strippers) Gotta get your own tuxedo pressed,**

**Tazolei: Gotta sew a button on your vest, cause tonight you gotta look your best,**

**Tazolei: (Poses) Lulu's Back in Town!**

**Tazolei: (Falls into a dip in strippers arms) Gotta get your hot books from somewhere,**

**Tazolei: (Gets thrown into the arms of another stripper) Gotta shine yer shoes and slick your hair,**

**Tazolei: (Tickles strippers chin before walking away) Gotta give this girl some sex appeal...**

**Tazolei: Lulu's Back in Town!**

**Tazolei: (Twirls before posing) You can tell a mailman not to call,**

**Tazolei: YOU can see it all until the fall,**

**Tazolei: (Puts hand on hip) And you may not get back home at all!**

**Tazolei: (Brings hands in air as petals fall) Lulu's Back in Towwnnnnnn!**

The strippers went wild and cheered. I gotta admit! The song was pretty catchy and Tazolei's voice wasn't bad at all! I clapped a little. "I LOVE YOU ALL!" Tazolei cheered. She leaned to the mic. "Are there any requests?" She purred. I raise my hand. "I gotta request!"

...

Tazolei's POV:

"Go on a mission with me!" I heard. I looked to the audience seeing Jackal. I smiled. "Jackal!" I jumped off the stage and ran over to him. I hugged him a bit startling him a bit. He wasn't much of a hugger so he squeezed an arm around my waist in return. I chuckled. "Hey hottie...I mean...hi best friend!" Jackal smirked. "Hey..."

_BOOM!_

I groan as my acidic body regenerated back together. I grit my teeth. "Restrict your curse..." Jackal grinned. "Sorry bout that..." I couldn't help but laugh. Jackal was one of my closets buddies of the guild. It was rare. He never showed affections for anyone except me. He was attracted to my sense of danger and my looks of course. I was attracted to him too but thing is...he was too dangerous! Yet I liked it!

...

I sat with Jackal at the bar on the first floor sipping my drink. I smiled at him. "Thanks for coming to my party!" Jackal smirked. "Here..." he handed me a present. I gasped. "Ooh..." I took the box and opened it. Inside was a live crying baby with black hair. "Aww you stole me a baby? That's so sweet!" An evil smile plasters on my face. "I'll name him Zeref!" I snap my fingers. Instantly a stripper took the baby from me and brought it up to my room. Jackal handed me a letter full of cash. "This is from Silver!" I smiled and took the letter.

_'Happy Birthday Sexy...' It read._

"So what is all this shit for?" Jackal asked. I raise an eyebrow. "What shit?" "All these games! The strippers and the sex toys! What's all this for?" Jackal asked. I chuckled. "It's my party DUH! I can do what I want!" I hopped off the chair. "So what do you feel like doing? We could dunk a stripper in a dunk tank full of acid if you want. I'll even let you blow up her head!" I suggest. Jackal shook his head. "I'm not here for the party..."

I glare at him. "Then what do you want?" Jackal grinned. "I want you to come with me on my mission!" "What makes you think I'll abandon my cool party just to go on some mission?" I asked turning away. Jackal then whispered something worth my while in my ear. I smirk at him as he did. "Well when you put it that way..."

...

Jackal waited as I changed. I was pretty much topless except I was now wearing a tight leather breast petals which rested on my nipples that crossed over across my exposed midriff creating a 'V' across it which eventually connected to the beginning of my matching leather slightly ripped half beige and half black short shorts and black high heeled combat boots which matched with Jackal's simple black ones. My guild mark that was stamped on my lower back dimples were revealed for extra fetish points as I like to call it. Hanging on the side of my shorts was a live decapitated head of a young woman held together by a chain. I warned her that if she talked I would flood her brain with acid and kill her. It wouldn't be too bad...because I had a collection of over 4 Million decapitated live heads in my bedroom!

Jackal smirked when he saw me. He wolf whistled. "Nice legs..." I chuckled. "I know right?" I head out the door. "Now let's go! We'll take Kocaine-9!" Jackal followed me. "That shitty looking dog?" "He's not shitty! I love him!" I say. The two of us were now outside where it was dark. I whistled. "Kocaine-9!" I called. Instantly a 50 foot green dog with scars, stitches, a torn ear, a black tongue, and a jagged out eyeball came forth to us. I pet him. "Good boy..."

Jackal rolled his eyes. "Where did you find this shit anyway?" I glared at him. "I made this 'shit' out of sugar, spice, and everything chocolate rice!" Jackal widen his eyes. "Chocolate rice?!" I smiled. "Yes! These were the perfect ingredients to create the perfect little dog!" "But then I accidentally added...Chemical C!" "The hells Chemical C?!" Jackal asked. "It's actually Cocaine. I just wanted to make it sound dramatic!" I giggle. Jackal sighed. "Whatever, let's go..."

The two of us hopped on Kocaine-9's back. "Where are we going?" I asked. Jackal grinned. "The Magic Council..." "Oh wow cool! Massacre Era! One of my favorite games!" I say slightly sarcastically. I kick the side of Kocaine-9. "Yip Yip!"

**ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAR!**

Jackal and I held on tight as Kocaine-9 sped through the dark night into Fiore. Little did the Magic Council know what shit they were in for in the morning...

**And Tartarus shall begin...tomorrow morning! ;) R&amp;R! Let me know your thoughts!**


	31. Tartarus Prologue: The Ten Demon Gates!

**HERE'S TARTARUS! ENJOY!**

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

**...**

Melody's POV:

That morning I walked to my fiance's house with the kids and rang the doorbell. Sting then answered the door. He smiled at me. "Hey." I smiled. "Hey...Honey!" I blushed. Sting chuckled. "I brought the kids!" I say. Lector Jr., Weis, and Ryo then walk past Sting and enter the house. "Hi Daddy!" They say. Sting smiled down at them. "Hey guys." "Let's play the PS4!" Lector Jr. cheered. "YEAH!" Weis and Ryo chimed.

Sting then averted his gaze back to me only to stare at me in confusion seeing my deep blushing face. "Uh...Melody?" I snicker almost creepily. "Hee hee hee hee...I'm coming in..." I say as I sauntered past him. Sting smiled a bit. "Sure..." I entered the house seeing the kids already playing on the PS4. I looked around nervously as Sting shut the door behind him. "Oh! Don't close it! I'm just getting a few things!" "Oh that's cool. What do you need?" Sting asked.

I look around the house. "Um...uh..." I spot the kitchen. "In here!" I say quickly as I rush into the kitchen. Sting who was still confused nervously followed. I spotted Lector at the table eating cookies while he watched TV. "Hey Lector!" I say. Lector who's mouth was filled with cookies just waved his paw at me. I snoop around the kitchen. I grab the handle of the fridge and swong it open widely. "What are you looking for?" Sting asked. "Hush Sting! Let me find the drinks!" I say as I dig through the fridge. Sting frowned. "Geez, alright!"

Sting stared in complete shock as I threw random foods out the fridge as I continued searching. I threw out bread, a mustard bottle, some cat food, raw meat, frozen peas, a saved smoothie. Soon half of the kitchen was a mess. Sting completely had had it when I cracked the pickle jar. Sting grabbed my arm making me turn to see his stern glare. "WHAT are you looking for?!" I glare back. "Your alcohol dammit! Now give it to me!"

Sting widen his eyes at my rude tone. I quickly hugged him. "Honey..." I say sweetly. Sting sweatdropped slightly. "Top cabinet..." I smiled and looked up at the cabinet inside were several bottles of rum and champagne. It was really high up. I reached up on my tippy toes but the cabinet was still to high for me. I groaned and then climbed onto the countertop knocking over a few cups and glasses. Sting frowned. "Melody!" "Shut up!" I say simply. I heard Lector snicker as Sting groaned.

I stood at the countertop and reached high on my foot for the cabinet. It was STILL too high for me to reach. Sting who was taller than me walked to my side and reached up for the cabinet. I slap his hand away. "Ugh! I CAN DO IT MYSELF" I say rudely. Sting stared at my in disbelief as I continued to rummage through the cabinet while Lector bursted out laughing. I grabbed the alcohol bottles. "I'll take three!" I say. "What do you need alcohol for?" Sting asked. I slowly flew back down and landed on the floor. "I'm going drinking with a friend!"

"Tsuna?" Sting asked. "...Yeah!" I lied. I looked around. "I need snacks..." "Snacks for what?!" Sting asked. I ignored him and continued searching for food. I then looked back at Lector who picked up a cookie from a cookie jar. I smiled. "Ah!" I walked over to Lector's table and grab the cookie jar. Lector widen his eyes. "HEY!" I smile sheepishly. "I hope you don't mind Lector!" I walk away from him. I then stop for a moment and walk back and take the half eaten cookie out of his paw and eat it before walking away.

Sting who had his eyes narrowed, followed me out of the kitchen to the front door. "You done stealing?" I open the front door and walk out. "Sorry...bye..." "Wait Melody!" Sting called. I turned to him. He looked at me seductively. "Aren't you forgetting something?" I blushed and giggled. "Oh of course Honey!" I walked towards Sting who closed his eyes and leaned his lips close to mine. I place a hand on his chest. "Honey? I'm gonna need you to take off your clothes!" Sting widen his eyes. "HUH?!"

...

Sting stood their in only his boxers narrowing his eyes at me as I marveled at how I looked in Sting's outfit. "Wow! Look at these pants! They have so much room!" I squealed. "It even holds my hips together! Look it!" I say as I shake my hips a little as I giggled. Sting sweatdropped. "Uh...yeah..." "This belly shirt looks a lot more flattering on me! But that doesn't mean you don't look sexy in it too!" I cooed. Sting scratched his head. "...Thanks?" I giggled madly and ^^ smiled. "Sting! I love your funny pants! Their even attached to your boots! SO COOOLLLLLL!" Sting frowned. "Uh huh..."

I smiled widely putting my finger up. "But the BEST thing about this outfit...are these gloves!" I put my arm out showing off Sting's dark blue gloves. "Hee hee HEEE! Look at these gloves on MY arms! My fingers look so sexy!" I swoon as I wiggle my fingers. I turn to Sting. "Sting! Tell me my fingers look sexy!" "...They look sexy?" He answered. "HEE HEE HEE! I KNOW! I JUST LOVE YOUR OUTFIT!" I squeal.

I slam my palm against Sting's chest making him nervous. "WHERE did you GET IT?!" "...The store?" Sting answered uneasily. I ^^ smile again. "Oh Sting that's SO NICE!" I peck his cheek and walk away carrying the alcohol and cookies. I wave. "Bye Honey! I'm off to prison!" I call. Sting widen his eyes. "Prison?! W-wait!" I run off. "Bye Darling! I love you!" "MELODY! WHY ARE YOU GOING TO PRISON?!" Sting called.

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**Tartarus Prologue: The Ten Demon Gates!**

Sneaking into the prison at the Council was SO much more easier today because all the members including the guards were at a meeting at Era. I found my way into Cobra's prison cell and met with him. I found out a few things about Cobra on my earlier visits! Whenever he's drunk he's more open about his feelings and his life. This was why I went though the trouble at Sting's house to gather as much alcohol as I could just so Cobra would talk to me more.

I phased my entire body through the cell bars and sat next to a drunk Cobra. He slung and arm around me pulling my body against his. I kinda grew uncomfortable but I appreciated Cobra being a little more friendly at least. Cobra chuckled. "Yep! Life in this shit whole of a cell is HELL! HA HA HA HA HA!" I laughed nervously along with him. "So when's this wedding of yours huh?" He asked. I smiled. "Well I don't know yet. But I'm thinking about sneaking you out of prison for awhile so that you can come. What do you think?" I asked. Cobra took another sip of champagne and grinned at me. His hand snaked it's way towards my waist and down further.

_HONK!_

I shriek at his touch and widen my eyes seeing where his hand had landed...on my butt! He rubbed it. I blush and look back up at him. He hiccuped. "You gotta nice ass..." "Um...thank you?" I say nervously. Cobra snickered. "But then again you are a Spicy Latina! I don't expect anything less..." He said as he patted my bottom. I blushed even more. "Cobra...I'm engaged...I don't think my fiance would like it if he found out that-" "-Estoy listo para ver lo que el culo de los suyos puede hacer..." Cobra purred. I blushed furiously understanding his dirty words. "...I had...no idea you were so fluent in Spanish..." Cobra just snickered. "Heh heh heh..."

...

Tazolei's POV:

Jackal and I had finally made it to the Magic Council Era that morning. It was a tall beautiful building on top of a mountain like area. It was too bad we had to destroy the place otherwise I could have made it my new mansion! "Stop right here Kocaine-9!" I ordered. Kocaine-9 stopped in it's tracks far in front of the Era building and panted in anticipation. I pet his head. "Good boy..." "Finally!" Jackal said eagerly. He hopped off Kocaine-9. I hopped down after him. I stroke Kocaine-9. "Go home, boy!" "WOOF WOOF!" Kocaine-9 then went back to the Tartarus guild.

Jackal grinned as he walked up to the Era. "Time for a little fireworks show! You ready?" He asked me. I let out a whimper. Jackal narrowed his eyes. "What's wrong now?!" I pouted and turned away. "No one came to my birthday party..." "The hell are you talking about? You had shit loads of demons and strippers last night!" Jackal said. "No...I mean the other Demon Gates...no one cares to come to my birthday parties anymore. And this was the biggest party of the year!" I cry. Jackal snickered. "You say that every year!"

I frown. "Jackal, I'm serious! I wanted this party to be special and nobody cared to come..." My eyes watered a bit as I was on the verge of crying. "...I care..." Jackal said softly. I turned to him blushing a bit. "...You do?" Jackal walked up to me and ruffled my hair smiling kindly as he leaned his face closer to mine. I closed my eyes waiting for the kiss. "Taz..." he purred. "Jack..." I whispered.

...

...

_SLAP!_

I flinched from the lighthearted touch on my cheek widening my eyes. "Course I don't you whore! Kuhahahahaha!" Jackal laughed. "You BASTARD!" I cry out as he continued to laugh. "Stop toying with my feelings! You know I hate that!" Jackal smirked. "Me? You toy with everyone in our fucking guild!" I smirked. "I'm the nicest demon in our fucking guild, damn you!" Jackal howled louder with laughter causing me to laugh. "And...and..." I try to stop laughing. "That's why I won't go out with you!" "Because your too much of a bastard jackass to show affection!" "Whatever you whore!" Jackal said.

The two of us continued to laugh for what seemed like forever. It soon died down..."Okay...let's commit murder," I say casually. Jackal smirked. "Alright!" "I'll be your 'fire starter' and create a flood. You know what to do," I say. Jackal nodded and the two of us got in position...

**_TSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS..._**

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_**

...

After our massacre Jackal ordered me to find any survivors of the senate inside the ruins of the Erza and kill them. I looked around seeing no survivors but instead I found something better!

_SLAM!_

"No, no. I need you dead!" I heard Jackal said. I turned to Jackal seeing him pin down a member of the senate. His tail wagged with excitement as he smirked. "We were after all nine members." Jackal's arm then glowed. "Explode..." The explosion then begun. "D-don't!" A voice cried. I turned seeing a Magic Council member laying on the ground a few feet from Jackal.

I walked over. "Oh! Who's this? A senate?" The man gasped when he saw me. I smirked at him. "For a Council Member, your kinda good looking you know?" The man gasped at the sight of the decapitated head I was holding. "LAHAR!" He screamed. I smiled at Lahar's head in my hand. "Oh? Is that his name?" "Well well now...looks like Lahar will become my new accessory! It's a shame he couldn't stay alive. Then again...I like a silent accessory," I say.

The man growled at me. "You...BITCH!" He made an effort to crawl over to attack me. I gave this man a piercing glare of disgust. Any enemy or slave who tries to assault me in an act of defiance...I didn't like that game unless if if turned me on...I suck in my saliva and then shot out.

_BLEH!_

Purple acid shot towards the man and landed right in front of him causing him to dodge out of fear. He shrieked at the sight. The acid had completely made the spot of the ground disappear as it was now completely black and it sizzled. The man stared up at me in fear. I winked at him waving a finger. "Uh uh uh! No touchy...If you don't want me to kill you, you'll allow Lahar and I to be together forever!" "N-no!" The man cried. I take Lahar's head and lick it slowly with my colored tongue. My tongue sizzled against the skin peeling away Lahar's flesh revealing some bone. "Mmm...taste sexy..." I purred.

The man bursted into tears. "Don't cry baby, your friend being killed is what you have to worry about!" I say gesturing over to Jackal who's explosion grew bigger on the senate mans head. "Doranbolt..escape...what good is it if you die too?" The old man asked. Jackal grinned. "Nobody can escape...my explosions!" His bomb attack grew even bigger. I smiled in awe. Doranbolt twitched a bit to move. I walk over and press my boot against his back twisting my heel against it. I heard his spine crack. "Ooh, you like that? I experienced with dominatrix techniques after all..." I flirt. "AHH!" Doranbolt cried.

I giggled and ^^ smile. "Well my name is Tazolei by the way. I'm a member of Tartarus and one of the Ten Demon Gates with my friend over there who's about to murder your friend!" "S-stop!" Doranbolt cried. Jackal grinned at Doranbolt. "My name is Jackal. Remember our names in hell...as the name of the demons who slaughtered the Council!"

"L-Live so you can avenge us..." the old man said weakly. I glared at him. "Oh just DIE ALREADY!" I stick two fingers in my mouth and pull them out revealing some black fizzy bubbly acid. Jackal smirked as I fling the acid at the old man. "DORANBO-!"

**_TSSSS-_**

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_**

...

The deed was finally done. The old man was killed and Doranbolt had teleported away somewhere. It was time for us to get moving. "Okay, now we have to find the house where the ex-Magic Council member lives," Jackal says. I smirked. "Or we could have a little fun first..." Jackal copied my smirk. "Any ideas?" I grinned evilly. "We're gonna commit...GTA!"

...

There the two of us were terrorizing the cities around us. We sped through the city in a sports car we had stolen from a couple. As I drove in the drivers seat, Jackal set off hundreds of explosions while I flooded the town with acid which ate away buildings and peoples flesh and bones. "Do you even know how to drive?" Jackal asks. I laugh. "NO!"

I press harder on the gas creating a screeching sound with the wheels. So much traffic was creating because of me. I ran several red lights that Jackal later destroyed. I looked at a building. "Ooh! A strip club!" I press even harder on the gas and crash the walls into the strip club scarring several strippers and the customers. Hunger fills my eyes. "I-WANT-BITCHES!" The strippers scream and run away.

"Grab some! They'll be my new sex slaves!" I laughed. Jackal grinned. "You got it!" As I drove deeper into the strip club Jackal snagged some strippers and threw them in the back seat before putting them both under a land mine curse so they won't move. I then drive out the other end of the building and speed through the streets. The strippers cry. "I'm getting kinda hungry," Jackal said. I wink at him. "No problem...I'll get us something to eat..."

...

I let Jackal take the wheel for awhile. He then pulled up at a drive through at Mc'Donalds. We saw a man at the window who spoke into a mic. "Hi, welcome to Mc'Donalds. How can I help you?" He said. "Some fries...and some cheeseburgers..." I say casually. "What kind of cheeseburgers would you like?" The man turned to us and shrieked seeing our demonic smiles. I spoke first before Jackal did.

"We'll have..."

"THE HEART STOPPER!"

Jackal brought his hand out towards the man. "EXPLODE!"

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Laughing like hyena's, we sped out the now destroyed Mc'Donalds building and drive through carrying our Mc'Donalds cheeseburgers, drinks, nuggets, and fries. "WOO! YEAH! WE BLEW UP MC'DONALDS" I cheered. I stuff my face with cheeseburgers. Jackal just laughed. I turned to him. "You think we should share the food with the other Demon Gates?" "Kuhaha! Hell no!" Jackal laughed.

He stretched his arm out towards my food bag. "Now gimmie some fries!" I widen my eyes and slap his hand away. "No! Get your own fries!" I say as food falls from my mouth. Jackal growled. "GIMMIE SOME FRIES!" I grab the bag. "NO! NO FRIES FOR YOU!" Jackal glared at me. "GIVE ME THE DAMN FRIES!" Jackal then tackled me on my seat causing the car to spin out of control. Jackal attacked me for my fries that I kept from him causing the drinks to spill all over us. "JACKAL! THE CAR! IT'S GONNA-!"

_CRASH!_

Jackal slowly got up and sat in his seat. I get up after him and saw how we had crashed into a building that looked fancy. The humans looked at us with fear. I look around. "It looks like..." "...A hotel..." Jackal finished. Jackal and I then smirk at each other.

...

Jackal and I stepped out of the shower together and wrapped towels around our bodies before entering our hotel room. I sat on the bed watching Jackal dry up. "Mmm...who knew you were so great in bed!" I say. Jackal smirked. "I never knew a virgin like yourself could do shit like that but that was amazing!" "Shh! Don't tell anyone I was a virgin!" I hissed. I blushed. "I mean...that could damage my reputation y'know?" "But...either way...it's not like I'm a virgin anymore right?" Jackal grinned. "I'm still the only one you slept with!"

"You shut up about that!" I snapped. Jackal chuckled and sat down next to me. He brought me closer to him and stroked my chin. "I'll keep your secret...if you let me kiss you..." I moaned and leaned my head against his touching our noses together. "You know I'd kiss you...but then again...I'd be killing you...you know? Cause my acid poison tongue and all..." Jackal growled hungrily. "...I'll take the risk!" Jackal then leaned forward towards me. I lean back. "No Jackal!" I push him away making him smirk.

"The last time I kissed you, you turned green and died and I had to carry you myself back to the resurrection tank!" I say. Jackal sighed. "Whatever...let's get back to the mission..." He sounded disappointed which made me chuckle. I drop my towel and changed as he did. "Hee hee! Okay, buddy!"

...

Melody's POV:

I screamed when the explosion above had occur. This caused Cobra to snap back to normal as he was now sober. "What the hell just happened?" I whimpered. "I don't know! But I hope the people up there are alright!" I say. I then heard some footsteps. I then looked through the bars and gasped seeing Doranbolt. He widen his eyes when he saw me. "What are you doing here, Melody?!"

I freaked out. "Oh! Please! Don't arrest me! I'm not trying to break Cobra out! I swear! I was just visiting him because he's still my friend...and your visiting hours are unreasonable!" I say nervously. Doranbolt just continued to glare at me slightly growling which caused my ears to twitch fearing what punishment I might receive. '_Would I get thrown into prison too?' I thought. _I turned to Cobra. _'Well if it means I get to spend more time with my friend, it wouldn't be so bad...' I thought._

Cobra smirked at Doranbolt. "I've been expecting you." "You could hear what went on upstairs, right?" Doranbolt asked. "Don't be stupid. I can't use magic from the cell. All I could hear were some acid explosions," Cobra chuckled. I frowned. "Is everybody upstairs alright? It sounded pretty bad!" Doranbolt ignored me. "Tell me everything you know about Tartarus!"

I gasped. "Tartarus did this?!" "I've told you before. I won't give anything away for free. My price is the release of all the Oracion Seis members," Cobra said. I widen my eyes. _'Does this mean he will cause destruction again?!' I thought. _"I have no authority," Doranbolt said. "Then talk to the people upstairs about it!" Cobra says casually. Doranbolt grew nervous. "All the members have been murdered..." I gasped. "No...even Lahar?!" Cobra snickered. "Then they really made a big splash!"

I glared at Cobra. "How could you?! That is NOT funny Cobra!" Cobra rolled his eyes. "Shut up..."

_ZAP!_

Doranbolt instantly teleported inside the cell pushing me out of the way and brought a knife to Cobra's neck. I gasped. "No!" "My friend died too! I'm not playing games here!" Doranbolt said darkly. He brought his knife closer to Cobra's neck. "It you don't cough up information. I'll kill you!" My eyes watered. "No! Don't kill him! Please!" "Stay back!" Doranbolt warned. "Don't do it!" I cry. Cobra chuckled. "Relax, Melody..." He looked up at Doranbolt. "The release of the Oracion Seis members is non-negotiable. They're MY comrades!"

"...But I'll do you a favor and tell you one thing..." Cobra said. "...None of them are human! They're all demons from the Books of Zeref..." Doranbolt and I gasped. "Demons?!" "The name of their master is E.N.D. He's the most powerful demon from all the Books of Zeref!" Cobra finished.

...

After awhile of more explaining Doranbolt decided to release Cobra and the rest of the Oracion Seis members from prison. I stared at Cobra as he walked out from the cell. "Cobra..." I say. Cobra stopped. "...Are you gonna go cause destruction...with your friends?" I asked. "Who knows..." Cobra said. I frowned. "Well...are you still my friend?" Cobra sighed. "Melody listen...your kindness, your offers, the time you take to visit me..." "...I appreciate it...thank you for being my comrade all this time..."

I smile a bit. "You admit it! You are really my friend!" Cobra growled a bit and gave me a sharp glare. "Listen to this! If me and my comrades ever see you again...we'll kill you!" He said. I gasped. "Cobra..." Cobra then walked past Doranbolt and left with the other Oracion Seis members. I sit on the ground of the cell hugging my knees. "I didn't even get to give him an invite for my wedding..." "Get out!" I heard. I looked up at Doranbolt seeing him giving me a warning glare. I twitch and quickly got up and ran past him. "I don't ever wanna see you back here again!" He said.

I continued running out of the building. So many things are in my head! Tartarus running amok, the Oracion Seis released probably to cause destruction, the demon E.N.D. from the books of Zeref. I had to tell Sting! That was when my cellphone rang. I answered it. "Yes, Erza?" "Hello Melody, do you have the time to talk?" Erza asked. "Yes," I say.

"I have to talk to you about Minerva and I need you to inform Sting as well," Erza said. i gasped. "Minerva?! She's still alive and breathing?" "Yes, now please listen for what I have to tell you..." Erza said calmly. I panicked. I had more to tell her. "Wait Erza! I have to tell you something first! It's about the Council..." I say.

...

Kitsuna's POV:

I sat at a table with Kar happily reunited with her after my days in the Sun Village which were finally over. The stuff about Zeref, Tartarus, and E.N.D. I didn't wanna here because it scared me and all I really wanted to do was forget about it and spend time with my child. So I ignored Levy and the others who decided to read about E.N.D. Natsu's obsession with wanting to destroy it just because Igneel lost to it really had me on edge because I did not want him getting hurt or even killed! I was ready to throw a book at Levy's face because she wouldn't shut up about demons and E.N.D. which got me nervous but I payed attention to Kar's happiness to distract me. She showed me an Instagram selfie and smiled. "Look Mommy! Someone blew up McDonald's!" I frowned. "But Fairy Tail is the only McDonald's hating guild in all of Fiore. Erza would have ordered us to blow it up if she could."

"I'm gonna beat the crap out of Tartarus!" Natsu said proudly. "Agreed!" Gajeel said. I slam the table. "NO YOUR NOT!" I shouted. Everyone in the guild stopped and turned to me, surprised at my outburst. I blush. "Um...sorry..." "Kitsuna what's wrong?" Lucy asked. I shake my head and turned away. "Nothing..." Kar looked up at me. "Mommy?" I pull her close to my chest. She snuggles in it to comfort me. "But you know, Kitsuna's right. We don't know anything about Tartarus. Not even the members..." Lucy said.

"But it's a clue to Igneel's whereabouts," Natsu said. "And my dragon!" Wendy said. "And Metalicana," Gajeel said. I felt Natsu's eyes on my back. "And you're dragon too, Tsuna!" I let out a sigh seeing how he was right but I still didn't want to take part of dealing with Tartarus as long as they are connected to Zeref. That was when Jet and Droy barged in. "EMERGENCY! BIG NEWS!" We each turned to them scared out of our minds of what the big news was. It caused my heart to jump start a bit. Sweat dripped across my body out of nervousness... Erza walked up to us. "I know what you're going to say...I got a call from Melody! She told me everything!" This caught my attention. "Melody? What happened to her? Is she okay?!" I asked.

**COMMERCIAL EYE CATCH!**

_In a grayish blackish background with thin stripes Gray is shown with a serious expression within the stripes before the stripes flip over showing Gray looking up with a cool expression with only his Fairy Tail emblem glowing dark blue on his arm as the dark blue title _**_'Fairy Tail' _**_is shown next to him..._

_Map sheets of different locations of the Tartarus Guild headquaters drop to the screen before lastly dropping a map showing the Tartarus outer building as a whole as the title _**_'Fairy Tail' _**_is shown..._

**BACK TO THE SHOW!**

...

Melody's POV:

As I ran through town so many things yet again were on my mind...including what to eat because my stomach was rumbling like crazy even after sharing cookies with Cobra. I could not ignore my rumbling stomach anymore because having people hear that in public is embarrassing so I decided to grab take out at 8island before I could meet up with Sting and tell him the news.

I walked into 8island only to see Yajima, Evergreen, Freed, and Bisklow all working. "Welcome!" Yajima greeted. I smiled. "Hello!" Evergreen walked up to me. "It's good to see you, Melody," she said. I smiled at her. "Oh! Evergreen hello! I didn't know you were working today." "I thought I'd pick an easy job so Freed and Bickslow would stop complaining," she said. I chuckled. "That's nice." "Let me find you a table," Evergreen said. "Oh that's okay! I'm only here for take out! Can I have a menu?" I asked.

"Of course! I recommend the stake specials!" She said as she handed me a menu. I look at it. "Hmm...they all look really good...and..." **_"I am but a calamity that shall kill all...including ex-council members...that is my goal..." a voice said. _**I gasped hearing this. "Is something wrong?" Evergreen said. I turned around. "I CAN HEAR YOUR VOICE VERY CLEARLY! STAY AWAY FROM YAJIMA OR ELSE!" I shouted. "What's going on?!" Yajima asked.

"I can hear it..." I say nervously. "Hear what?" Freed asked. That was when a hooded like man walked in. He looked like a lion. I growl at him. Tigers hate lions. We really do! "I'm warning you...if you do anything to harm-"

"RUMBLE..."

**ZU...**

**_WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSHHSHSHSHSHSHSSSSSSHHHHHHSSSSSSH!_**

The man had summoned a wild insane tornado out of nowhere destroying the entire restaurant. Bricks, chips, and wooden items kept being blown at my face and i couldn't see! I screamed as the wind blew me back and slammed me against a wall. "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" I turned seeing Yajima was being blown back. "YAJIMA RUN!"

"WHOOSH."

The lion man turned his body into a tornado and destroyed several buildings. He charged for Yajima. "Who is he?!" Yajima cried. I turned to Freed and Bickslow. "STOP HIM! HE'S TRYING TO KILL HIM!" Freed and Bickslow instantly stepped in front of Yajima to protect him. The lion put his hands on both men.

"BOOM!"

Instantly Freed and Bickslow were blown away. I flew off the wall and charged for Yajima requipping out my crook and flail. I step in front of Yajima and cross my crook and flail together. "SHINADO!" Instantly my see through golden shield had surrounded both Yajima and I. I winced the second the tornado guy tried to push through it. I smirk seeing how he wasn't getting through. "You can't break it! This is magic from the gods! my parents! Meaning this shield cannot-!"

_CRASH!_

My eye twitched. "...Crack?"

"BOOM!"

The lion guy had blew me away slamming me neck first against the wall and now I was completely unable to move my head. I saw him pick up Yajima.

"GUST!"

Flames instantly emitted from the lions body. "STOP! DON'T DO THIS!" I shouted. I push my arm up a bit and lift my head up slightly. "Voodoo...Dragon...R..." My head slammed back against the ground. "Ow..." Evergreen then stood up. "Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!" The lasers were about to shoot at the lion...

"RUMBLE..."

**_WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSSH!_**

Instantly Evergreen was blasted by the wind. "No..." I cried. "Ever!" Freed cried. "Who are you?" Yajima cried. "I have no name. I am one of the Ten Demon Gates. The human race calls me a calamity...the gates of hell have been opened and humanity shall be judged!" The lion said. I gasped. "I KNEW IT! HE IS FROM TARTARUS!"

Freed and Bickslow gasped. "Tartarus?! How do you know?" "They massacred the council this morning! I was there!" I say. The lion then held Yajima by the neck and started his tornado. "NO! STOP! PLEASE!" I cry. "Yajima!" Evergreen cried.

"GO...To hell..."

"DON'T!" Bickslow screamed. I bursted into tears. "STOP THIS!" "YAJIMA!" Evergreen screamed. That was then a crackle of lightning shot down from the sky and separated the lion man from Yajima, freeing him. "Is that who I think it is?" I asked. Bickslow grinned. "Yeah! It's him alright!" We each turned seeing Laxus with a bag of ShopRite groceries in hand. He brought his lightning down directly at the lion guy shocking him.

The lion guy named Tempesta turned to glare at Laxus. "I was unsure about the way back..." Laxus began as the _Ending Music _played. He dropped the bag of groceries. An apple rolled over to me and I nibbled on it because I was still hungry. "...But I got no doubts about killing you!" Laxus finished. "Go get em!" I say with food still in my mouth.

**Fairy Tail Ending 19: Song: 'Never Ever' By: Tokyo Girls' Styke!**

The scene opens up showing some design patterns of different colors. The patterns then clear switching the scene showing a pink Lucy in the corner as a silhouette of Lucy in only a pink bikini top covered in Zodiac keys are shown before she slides out. A red Erza is shown in the corner as a silhouette of Erza in only a red bikini bottom covered in white cake is shown before she slides out. A teal Kitsuna is shown in the corner as a silhouette of Kitsuna posing provocatively in only a teal thong bikini bottom covered in Instagram app icons is shown before she slides out.

Wendy, Juvia, Lisanna and Mirajane, Cana, Levy, Evergreen, Bisca, Laki, Kinana, and Mavis are all then shown as silhouettes wearing pieces of colored items covered in items of their theme. The last scene then shows thousands of rainbow colored Fairy Tail symbols covering the screen...

**R&amp;R!**


	32. Tartarus Prologue: Fairy VS Underworld!

**ENJOY! **

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

**...**

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**Tartarus Prologue: Fairy VS Underworld!**

Melody's POV:

I was laying on the ground still feeling weak but then I smiled! It didn't take long but Laxus had finally finished beating Tempesta and I had finished consuming all of Laxus' ShopRite goods! "He did it!" I cheered. "Of course he did! That's our Laxus!" Freed smiled. "Alright!" Bickslow cheered. "Yajima! What should we do with him?" Laxus asked. "The Council isn't functioning right now...but how dare he trash my restaurant?" Yajima whimpered. "I think we should bring him back to Fairy Tail for an interrogation," Freed said. "I think that's the best idea!" I nodded.

"I'm curious about Tartarus' motives...why are they after former members of the Council?" Freed asked. "Fairy Tail, eh?" Tempesta asked. We each turned to him. "A human with that kind of power wasn't part of the plan...unforeseen damage..." "Do I have to die once?" "Die?" I say in confusion. "The hell are you talking about?" Laxus asked. "You said you were too tough for me human!" Tempesta said as his body glowed a purple aura. He then vanished into purple-black mist.

Soon the black mist had clouded the entire city. "What's this black smoke? It keeps spreading!" Freed cried. "You can't defeat a disaster...these magic barrier particles. They contaminate and destroy Ethernano in the air which cause MDD which is fatal to wizards...let's meet in hell dead ones..." Tempesta's voice said. We each began coughing from the fowl air covering our mouths doing our best not to breathe it in which made it harder. "At this rate the whole town will be contaminated!" Bickslow exclaimed.

"What do we do?" I coughed. "Everyone escape! Somewhere there's no mist!" Yajima ordered. The second he walked he fell over and passed out followed by Evergreen, Bickslow, and Freed. "Oh no!" I shrieked. "I won't let anyone die! No one's dying here!" Laxus growled. He grabbed me by the shoulders and lifted me up looking at me straight in the air. "Listen to me! We're gonna suck up the air together!" I gasped. "EH?!" "Your a Dragon Slayer right? Our lungs our strong! Therefor we can suck up elements!" Laxus said weakly. "But this is Anti Ethernano!" I cried. Laxus coughed heavily. "Please! We...have to...for the sake...of the town!"

Tears poured down my eyes. "But I don't want to die..." "YOU WON'T DIE! NOBODY'S DYING!" Laxus shouted. I began to cough. "PLEASE MELODY! WE HAVE TO DO THIS!" Laxus said. I sniffle and shut my eyes. _'Sting forgive me...' I thought. _"I'll...do it!" I shriek. Laxus set me down and the two of us began to suck in the surrounding air of the black mist. The heavier I sucked the blurrier and darker my vision got. I slowly fell over alongside Laxus. "Get everyone home..." Laxus whispered. I blacked out...

...

Kitsuna's POV:

I was traumatized as well as pissed at Laxus but at the same time blessed that he was still alive! Melody who was wearing Sting's clothes for some reason layed peacefully in the bed weakened from saving the town alongside Laxus, Yajima, Evergreen, Bickslow, and Freed. Porlyusica was there with us for a diagnosis. "They are alive...however...their bodies are permeated with magic barrier particles..." Porlyusica said. "I don't know if they'll make a full recovery. Although the contamination is especially bad in Laxus and Melody's body. It's a miracle they're alive!"

"They...both..." We turned seeing Freed was still awake. Master walked over to him. "They saved the town..." Freed finished. "...Kitsuna..." I heard. We each turned seeing how Melody was awake. I quickly go over to her side and grab her hand. "Yes?" "Don't tell Sting...please?" She asked. I frowned. "Melody he's gonna be wondering where you are..." Erza walked over. "She's right. He is your fiance after all." Melody shook her head and cried. "Please! I don't want him to worry..." She coughed. "Hey hey, don't talk so much," I say.

"Freed told us that you were at the Magic Council Era this morning when it exploded. Can you at least tell us what you were doing there?" Erza asked. Melody glanced to the side. "I was visiting a friend...in the prison..." I raised an eyebrow. _'Melody's a thug?' I thought. _"Who were you visiting?" Erza asked. Melody remained silent for a moment confusing us all. She turned to the side. "I want to get some rest..." I smiled a bit. "No problem sweetie...go on to sleep." "And don't tell Sting..." Melody said. I nodded. "Of course..." Melody gave me a nod before pulling the covers over and falling to sleep.

My eyes watered. "Oh Melody..." Erza placed a hand on my shoulder to comfort me. "Master...THIS MEANS WAR!" Natsu barked. My eyes darkened with fear. _'No...'_

**COMMERCIAL EYE CATCH!**

_In a grayish blackish background with thin stripes Kitsuna is shown with a determined expression within the stripes before the stripes flip over showing Kitsuna looking straight forward smirking with only her Fairy Tail emblem glowing teal on her breast as the teal title _**_'Fairy Tail' _**_is shown next to her..._

**BACK TO THE SHOW!**

...

Everyone had pinned down Natsu who wanted badly to go off to fight Tartarus but no one would let him go. I held Kar to myself ignoring the conversations the whole guild had about fighting Tartarus or knowing it's whereabouts. "We don't even know where Tartarus is..." Master said. "Or they're objective..." Erza added. Nab then walked in carrying a large TV. He set it on the table. "They're show can tell you about the members and they're personalities!" Nab said. We each turned to him. "A show?" Lucy asked. Nab smiled. "Yeah! Tartarus has they're own reality show that is broadcasted to only Dark Guilds around Magnolia!" Gray sweatdropped. "You sound excited..." Nab turned on the TV. "The show is called Keeping Up With the Etherious! Check it out!"

...

Normal POV:

The entire guild gathered in front of the large TV watching the opening credits for the Demons Reality show play. The first clip of the show showed Tazolei in the confessional before showing a clip of her with Ezel in his room with Ezel sitting on the chair.

**_CONFESSIONAL:_**

**Tazolei: (Giggles) Okay! I've tasted a lot of dicks in this guild and they're amazing! Jackal's is big and warm, Torafuzar's tastes like shrimp even though it's pretty small and Silver's is just to DIE for...of course I would be resurrected in the end...but now today I get to explore a new taste with my victim Ezel!**

**_END OF CONFESSIONAL:_**

**Ezel: Okay bitch! Suck my dick!**

**Tazolei: Okay! (Sucks him)**

**_SLICE!_**

**Tazolei: (Shoots up with bleeding tongue) Ow! You cut my tongue! (Rims away)**

**Ezel: GET BACK HERE!**

**Jackal: (Walks in)**

**Tazolei: Jackal! Ezel cut my tongue!**

**Jackal: (Growls) Ezel! Ima blow you up for touching MY shit!**

The Fairy Tail members sweatdropped. "...This is quite a show..." Erza said. "For real..." Cana said. "...I like it..." Gajeel said quietly. The next clip then played. It showed Sayla on a couch in her room reading a book. Jackal layed on a couch nearby while Tazolei shouts at Sayla.

**Tazolei: (Mocking) Oh! Look at me! I'm the beautiful bookworm of Tartarus! I'm so calm and pretty and everyone LOVES me because of my cute feet and my big boobs!**

**Tazolei: (Rolls eyes) Oh wow what a surprise...**

**Tazolei: I know you'r cheating on me with Kyoka you WHORE!**

**Sayla: Do not shout...I'm reading...**

**Tazolei: ?**

**Sayla: In my stories...demons don't cheat...**

**Tazolei: (Stares with disbelief)**

**Jackal: (Snickers)**

**_CONFESSIONAL:_**

**Tazolei: Sayla is nothing but a backstabbing bitch! I've been nothing but nice to her but she only pushes me away and that pisses me the hell off!**

**Tazolei: -_- I hope she grows wrinkles...**

**_END OF CONFESSIONAL:_**

**Tazolei: THAT'S IT! I'M SICK OF YOUR ATTITUDE!**

**Tazolei: I DO EVERYTHING TO TRY TO PLEASE YOU BUT YOU'VE BEEN NOTHING BUT A STUCK UP BITCH SAYLA AND I'M TIRED OF IT!**

**Sayla: (Reads peacefully)**

**Tazolei: DAMMIT! LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!**

**Sayla: (Turns pages and hums)**

**Tazolei: (Slaps book out of hand) LOOK AT ME YOU SHIT!**

**Sayla: -.-**

**Sayla: (Slaps Tazolei)**

**Tazolei: Aah! ;(**

**Jackal: Kuhahahahaha!**

**_CONFESSIONAL:_**

**Sayla: (Reads book)**

**Producer: M'am?**

**Sayla: (Continues reading)**

**Producer: M'am? Ms.?**

**Sayla: Mm?**

**Producer: This is a confessional. is there anything on your mind? Maybe about Tazolei?**

**Sayla: Tazolei disgusts me...she's a fetish for my two feet and she once peeked under my dress and fondled me...I wasn't wearing panties...(Goes back to reading)**

**Producer: Okay...then...**

**_END OF CONFESSIONAL:_**

Kitsuna chuckled. "You know that was kind of funny!" "This show has a lot of bad words..." Wendy said. "It's reality TV. What'd you expect?" Fuse asked. The next scene then played showing Jackal and Tazolei sitting on a roof, drunk on the 4th of July as fireworks shoot in the sky.

**Jackal: Kuhaha! (Bombs a family)**

**Humans: (Screams)**

**Tazolei: Ah ha ha ha haaa! (Floods a city with acid)**

**Humans: (Screams)**

**Jackal: Kuhaha! I have an idea!**

**Tazolei: Ha ha ha! What?**

**Jackal: Come closer...**

**Tazolei: (Scoots closer to Jackal) Now what?**

**Jackal: (Squeezes Tazolei's breasts) Explode...**

**BOOM!**

**Tazolei: (Falls off roof laughing as chest shoots out blood) OH MY GOD MY TITS EXPLODED!**

**Jackal: Kuhahaha!**

**Tazolei: Ha ha ha...ow...ow...I think I need a resurrection... (Faints)**

**Jackal: Kuhaha!**

Everyone in the guild who was completely disturbed by the scene said nothing but continued watching. The next scene showed Kyoka conversing with Tazolei.

**Kyoka: All is not lost my child...**

**Tazolei: Are you sure?**

**Kyoka: (Puts hand on her shoulder) Yes...**

**Tazolei: (Looks where Kyoka touches her and blushes)**

**Tazolei: (Sobs)**

**Kyoka: ?**

**Tazolei: (Crying and shrieking) KYOKA I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!**

**Kyoka: (Smirks)**

**_CONFESSIONAL:_**

**Kyoka: Tazoliana is a very loyal ally. I find her affections for me to be quite amusing. Although I don't always return the feelings. The closes I do is take care of her in her bedroom...**

**_END OF CONFESSIONAL:_**

The Fairy Tail members once again stay quiet as the next scene showing Jackal leading Tazolei into Mard's bedroom.

**Jackal: (Closes door)**

**Tazolei: We shouldn't be here!**

**Jackal: (Grins) Relax...he's not around. Go lay on the bed. Spread your legs out a little...**

**Tazolei: (Chuckles) Okay...**

**Later:**

**Jackal: (Kisses all over Tazolei's body)**

**Tazolei: (Moans)**

**_CONFESSIONAL:_**

**Jackal: Love her?! Hell no! Tazolei's just a demon I like to screw around with when I'm bored! I mean...she's pretty hot but not someone I love or anything...**

**Female Producer: ^^ How about Lamy?**

**Jackal: -.- Say that again and get blown up. I dare you!**

**Female Producer: :(**

**Jackal: Anyway. Tazolei's no better! She screws around with everyone else in the guild all the time! But in our relationship we just screw around and use each other. We both know it! Kuhahaha!**

**_END OF CONFESSIONAL:_**

**Lamy: Mard Gear? I've found the-**

**Jackal: O_O**

**Tazolei: O_O**

**Lamy: O_O Jackal-kun?!**

**Jackal: (Growls) LAMY! I'M GONNA BLOW YOU UP!**

The next clip of the show showed Tazolei and Franmalth playing poker in Tazolei's mansion.

**Tazolei: I win again! (Takes Franmalth's cash)**

**Franmalth: YOU WHORE! YOU KEEP CHEATING! (Flips table)**

**Tazolei: (Smirks) Ah yes, now you must do as I say...**

**Franmalth: What do you want?**

**Tazolei: I want you to give me silicone injections! To enhance my...assets ;)**

**Franmalth: Oh?**

**Tazolei: (Pulls cash out of bra and waves it) I'm paying you of course!**

**Franmalth: (Grins) Gehehehehe!**

The next scene shows Jackal minding his own business as the producers and camera crew follow him.

**Jackal: (Walks down the hall)**

**Producers: (Follow)**

**Jackal: ?**

**Jackal: (Walks the other way)**

**Producers: (Follow)**

**Jackal: (Growls and runs off)**

**Producers: (Run after him)**

**Jackal: (Runs off in another direction) Stop following me!**

**Producers: (Follows Jackal)**

**Jackal: (Walks inside room)**

**Producers: (Walk towards Jackals room)**

**Jackal: (Glares and points at camera) Come in my room and I'll blow you up!**

**_SLAM!_**

**Female Producer: ;(**

**Camera Guy: -_- What a dick!**

...

Kitsuna's POV:

"This has been Keeping Up With the Etherious! Broadcasted at Dark Guilds near you!" The TV said before turning off. I had bursted out laughing while everyone else in the guild just anime whitened at what they had just saw. "That's not fair! HOW COME THEY GET A REALITY SHOW?!" Natsu shouted. I turned to Master. "For real! Why can't us Legal Guilds have reality shows?" Master just shook his head. I turned to Nab. "Yo! Give me the whole season of that show!" Nab then handed me several DVDs of each season. I had almost forgotten about my fear for the demons.

"Anyway all we know is that Tartarus is targeting Council members!" Lucy said. "So if we go to a former members place they'll come to us?" Gray asked. My fear then grew back. "But the addresses of former members are secret," Macao said. Loke then walked over. "I know some locations." We turned to him. "Where did you come from?" I asked. "How do you know the locations Loke?" Wendy asked. Loke then whispered something into Wendy's ear causing her to blush furiously. I stare in disbelief. "What did you just tell her?!" Loke chuckled. "Oh nothing!"

...

Loke then gave us the addresses of the four former Council members. I did not want to go at all but I was dragged. Bisca and Alzack then agreed to take Kar off my hands even if I didn't even ask. I visited Melody in her bed once more before the Master declared for us to go to war with Tartarus. My mind filled with fear...I was then assigned on a mission with Lucy, Natsu, Wendy, Fuse, and Happy to protect a former Magic Council member named Michello...

...

Tazolei's POV:

Jackal and I stopped for ice cream at Rita's...before blowing it up! And then we grabbed a few boxes at Pizza Hut...before blowing it up! Hey don't blame me! Rich people deserve to have pleasure every once in awhile and it was nice to spend time with my best friend! The two of us jumped from roof to roof throughout the city since Jackal decided it would be funny to blow up my new sports car! I was PISSED!

"This is taking forever!" Jackal complained. "Oh yeah? Well it's you're fault for blowing up the car you dumbass! Honestly your such a kid!" I snapped. Jackal glared at me. "Who the hell you think your talking to like that?!" I glared. "Don't talk back to me! I'm rich and I'm a lady...respect!" "One who lusts after girls all day? Yeah you're a lady alright..." Jackal says sarcastically. "Hey! Being gay is LEGALl! Have you not seen the posts all over Vine and Instagram and Twitter?" I asked. "I don't go on human sites..." Jackal says in disgust.

I pull out my iphone 6 plus. "It's not just for humans! I only have these accounts so that my fans follow me and order my products!" Jackal narrows his eyes at me. "Why do you own such an enormous phone?" I smirk and stick my split tongue out. "You jealous?"

_WIGGLE WIGGLE!_

Jackal widen his eyes. "Gross! How the fuck did your tongue get like that?!" "Don't you remember? Ezel's dumbass did this to me! I didn't think his own penis would be a mini chainsaw!" I say. "Looks like you got two tongues..." Jackal said. "Maybe..." I say. "So how long until we get to the house?" Jackal asked. "A few...hours!" I say. Jackal sweatdropped. "...Seriously?" "If you want, I could tell you a little story to pass the time," I offer. "Sure..." Jackal said.

I smiled. "Okay, believe it or not but I dated this non human girl named Xeena from Grimoire." "What do you mean a non human? She a demon?" Jackal asked. "No. She's a Sage Fox and a sexy dancer as well..." I say. I smiled. "Nice acid green hair with red tips, nice set of tits too..." I cooed. "And while I was dating her she was dating this psychopathic guy named...Zincraow? I think it was..." "So this girl was bisexual too?" Jackal asked. "Heck yeah she was!" I say. "I would always sneak off from the guild and go meet her inside her room on the Grimoire Airship. It wasn't easy because this really curvy lady with a glass ball in her hand kept on guarding the ship at night...sometimes after my night with Xeena I'd watch the curvy lady shower!" I say with joy.

Jackal grinned. "Oh yeah?" "But the annoying thing about Xeena is that she always talked about true love this and true love that! But other than that she had a really nice body and she was...my first serious relationship!" "So where's this Xeena chick now?" Jackal asked. "I don't know...truth is we never really broke up...and then I heard about the downfall of Grimoire since a guild took it down...but I hope she's still around and breathing. I'd love to play around with her a little more..." I giggled. "But you know? If I ever met another big boobed, fat ass, hip swinging fox like Xeena again I'd think I'd finally fall in love for real again and make that person marry me! That way I'd finally get my mind off that bitch Sayla and I'll have someone to take care of my strippers!"

"And what if that person doesn't love you back?" Jackal asked. I glared back. "That's too bad! I'm making that person MINE even if I have to kidnap them while their sleeping! I'll put the bitch on a leash and make her love and obey me!" Jackal chuckled at that. We then stopped at a house. "Hey! We're here!" Jackal said. He then turned to me. "I thought you said we'd be here in a few hours!" I shrugged. "I just didn't want you to rush so that you could listen to my story." Jackal rolled his eyes. "Your unbelievable..."

"Whatever! We have to make this killing quick! We have three hours," I say. "Until what?" Jackal asked. "UNTIL Sayla goes to take a shower! Sayla always showers late in the day I DON'T want to miss that!" I cried. "Besides! She's gonna sleep naked too!" Jackal widen his eyes. "You know what? I don't think I'd wanna miss that either..." I giggled. "Good boy...then let's make this fast..." "Hey Taz...?" Jackal asks. "Yeah Jack?" I answer. Jackal smiled. "Will you...?" "Buy you and iPhone 6 plus? Of course...buddy!" I say with a wink. Jackal gave me his signature grin before the two of us walk closer to the house.

...

Kitsuna's POV:

We were finally at Michello's house where Lucy and Natsu explained to Michello that we had to protect him but Michello seemed ungrateful. Out of stress of meeting a demon from Zeref I stole Cana's barrel and gotten only half drunk. I chatted with a blushing Wendy. "Don't worry Wendy! When I see Loke again Ima beat the daylights out of him for telling you things sex!" I say. "Ok..." Wendy said blushing quietly. Michello's granddaughter Michella then walked by and told Michello to respect us for our help. Michello then muttered about...a Face!

"GET DOWN!" Natsu shouted as he tackled each of us to the floor. "Natsu! What's wrong with you?!" I exclaim. "That smell!" Natsu growled. "What is it?!" Lucy cried. I sniff the air. "...Acid-?"

**_TSSSSSSSS-_**

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_**

Thank goodness we were not dead but Michello's house was destroyed from the acidic nuclear explosion. Michello then cried out about his house and seemed more worried about it than his life. "Damn that was a hassle..." Fuse muttered. "Is everyone okay?" Carla asked. "Yeah," I say getting up a bit. "How are we alive?" Michella asked. We then turned to Natsu who now had a bulged up belly from swallowing the explosion. "I managed to eat my fill just in time!" He said patting his belly. "Yay!" Happy cheered.

"You idiot...I told you we should have just flooded it completely...just look! They survived!" A female voice said. "Shut up..." a male voice said. Lucy gasped. I turned and widen my eyes seeing two canine like demons above the ruins of the roof. One had honey brown hair and was in a green tank top and the other had fuchsia hair with tri colored bangs. She was in a revealing outfit and sat next to the male eating a slice of Pizza Hut pizza which confused the hell out of me. I knew one dog was based off an African dog while the other was based off an Australian one.

"Oh? I thought we blew you all up..." the male said with slight disappointment. The female smirked. "Kinda like how you and I did with the Council, right Jackal?" The two canine demons snickered together. "Tartarus huh?" Natsu asked. The two demons glared at Natsu with disgust. "Who are you?" Jackal asked. Natsu faced them. "Ready to start some hell-hunting?" The female chuckled. "What the hell kind of question is that?! Cause that just sounded stupid!" She finished her pizza but left the crust. "Here! Ya dick trash!" She threw her pizza crust at Natsu causing him to growl furiously at her. Jackal laughed. I glare up at the two as the _Ending Music_ played. "You shit! How dare you throw that at him? Who do you think you are?!" The female flipped her hair. "I'm rich! And you-" the moment her eyes met mine she gasped. "Xeena!?" I widen my eyes. "Xeena!?"

**R&amp;R!**


	33. Dragons VS Demons!

**Remember guys, it's rated M for a reason! Don't say I didn't warn ya! ;) ENJOY!**

**This is 236-237 btw! Read on!**

Lucy gasped as she stared at the female demon. "Look! There's a head on the side of her waist!" We each looked up at the female demon seeing a decapitated head with a chain connected to the top hooked onto her shorts. It was Lahar. "Lahar!" Michello cried. "Oh my gosh!" Wendy shrieked. "How repulsive! My word!" Carla cried. The demon girl smiled proudly as she raised up Lahar's dead head. "That's right bitches! Lahar is my NEW accessory! HA HA!" Natsu growled. "You BITCH!" "I'm not a bitch! I'm a Rich Bitch...bitch!" Tazolei sneered.

I stared at the two dog demons in distress as Natsu glared at them. Still being the half drunken mess I was I began blurting out utter crap. "Oh my god! OH MY GOD!" I shrieked. Everyone turned to me. I pointed at Jackal. "NATSU! LOOK!" "Zancrow is back from the dead as an AFRICAN DOG!" I began howling out screams as everyone sweatdropped. "African dog?!" Natsu asked. Jackal raised an eyebrow. "The hell?!" He glared at me. "I ain't no African booty scratcher!" This caused the female demon to burst out laughing. I glare at Jackal. "AFRICA! SHUT UP!" I screamed. Soon everyone but Jackal, Lucy, Wendy, and Michella was laughing. Jackal's face redden with anger as he growled at me. "THAT'S IT! YOU DIE FIRST!"

The female put her hand in front of Jackal. "Don't you touch that kitsune!" Jackal turned to her. The female demon smirked. "She's mine..." She purred. Jackal narrowed his eyes. "You can't be serious..." "Oh! No no no NO!" I interjected. I pointed at Jackal again. "I don't care how hot you are! I'm still gonna kick your ass!" I hissed. Natsu glared at me. "What did you say he was?!" "Oh my god! Who is this chick?!" The female demon laughed. "I don't care who the hell she is! I'm gonna blow her UP!" Jackal barked. "And yet Africa STILL talking! Why can't you shut up?!" I asked. "MY NAME'S NOT AFRICA, BITCH!"

I glare back. "You're right..." "Your Jackal the big damn CatDog!" The female demon laughed so hard that she had accidentally spilled the rest of her pizza. Jackal was furious. I turned to Wendy, Carla, Fuse, and Happy who were looking at me crazy. "Seriously! What is up with those CRUSTY ears?!" "THAT'S IT!" Jackal shouted. Jackal kicked the female demon off the roof causing her to fall on her back. "OW!" She cried. She stared at Jackal in disbelief as he got in a position. "Did you just kick me down?! After everything we've been through?!"

Jackal just snickered. He then spread his arms out creating a heavy wind around us. "Weeee! A hurricane!" I cheered. "This isn't funny!" Lucy cried. The wind then travelled across the city eventually creating an explosion across the city. Jackal laughed at his success. "Good for you! You even destroyed my favorite strip club you bastard!" The female demon barked. "How could you do that? The town has nothing to do with it!" Lucy cried. I gasped. "This guy's The Joker! He's even wearing green!" Jackal glared at me. "And now I'm gonna blow you up, you whore!" Natsu growled at Jackal. "YOU BASTARD!"

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**Dragons VS Demons!**

In an instant Natsu shot up towards Jackal only for Jackal to shoot an explosion towards Natsu. Natsu quickly ate it shocking Jackal. "He's eating my explosion!" Natsu then proceeded to repeatedly beat up Jackal. "I know what your thinking. His attacks are strong but his body alone is weak," a voice said. I turned seeing the female canine demon next to me. I smile sheepishly at her. "Australia..." I sigh. She giggled. "Yeah you're right! Tasmanian Devils are from Australia! You're a smart beautiful girl, aren't you?"

I scanned the girls outfit and giggled. "Wowwww! Look at youuuu! Showing all that skinnnnn..." I slurred. "So are you! But I really like a girl who's comfortable with her body..." The demon smiled. She took my hand and lead me away. "You're friends are distracted! Come this way with me!" The demon said. "Hee hee hee! Okay!" I snickered.

...

I was finally sober again. I was confused because I looked one way seeing Wendy, Lucy, and Fuse fighting with Jackal as Michello ran away and that was when I felt that I was sitting on something cushy: a white and purple leather love seat. In front of me was a glass table with some food, some candles, and a stereo that played romantic saxophone music. I raise an eyebrow. "What the hell...?" I then flinch feeling a hand touch my own. I slowly turn to the side and gasp seeing the female canine demon next to me. I shriek a bit seeing Lahar's head connected to a chain hanging from the side of her shorts. She glanced down at the ground, blushing as she held a glass of champagne.

"My name is Tazolei..." she said. "...I'm a demon from the Books of Zeref." I gasped and jerk my hand back away from Tazolei. She chuckled. "Relax...don't be afraid. I don't wanna hurt you." I raise an eyebrow. "You...don't?" Tazolei shook her head. "No." She took my hand in hers and smiled brightly at me. "In fact I've missed you Xeena! And I want us to get back together too!" I blushed furiously and I widen my eyes. "W-whoa! Wait! I...I'm not Xeena...I'm Kitsuna..." Tazolei frowned. "Your not Xeena?" I shook my head.

Tazolei smiled a bit. "Oh...I see...so your another Sage Fox of some sort..." I cleared my throat. "...Fenie!" I corrected. Tazolei nodded and turned to the side blushing some more. I wanted answers. "So uh...how do you know Xeena?" "She was my lover," Tazolei answered. I widen my eyes. "Xeena was a lesbian?!" Tazolei chuckled. "She's bi just like me. I found her on a website for strippers and dominatrix's and snuck my way to her airship at Grimoire where we do unspeakable things in her room...she gives me...affection...and so we became official because I was one of her frequent customers..."

I gasp. "Xeena was a stripper?!" "I shouldn't say anything but she was a stripper in secret. She had to sneak away from Grimoire to put on a show. She did it because she needed the extra money and she was also desperate for attention and love...the poor girl..." Tazolei sighed. I shook my head. "I don't believe this..." "It was even harder for her because she had a boyfriend at the time," Tazolei said. _'That Flame God guy, Zancrow...' I thought._

Tazolei's eyes watered. "I heard about the downfall of her guild 7 years ago and I grew worried about her since..." I stayed silent and that was when Tazolei faced me with a slightly suspicious expression on her face. "But you know...you seem to know about Xeena all too well...don't you?" I sweatdrop. "Uh..." "Like when I first mentioned her name and you reacted!" Tazolei said quickly. I leaned away a bit. "No wait a second-!" "-You DO! You know where she is!" Tazolei said excitedly.

I stood up from the couch. "Taz..." I then make a confused disgusted expression. _'Did I just give a nickname to a demon of Zeref?! And why are we sitting on the couch having a casual conversation instead of fighting?!' I thought. _Tazolei grabbed my hand and pulled me down onto the couch next to her. "Listen Sweetheart, I'll cut you a deal..." I shrieked when she placed an arm around my neck and she then pointed to the nearby fight. "See Jackal over there?" I turned seeing Jackal using his explosions to deflect Wendy's attack. "Uh huh..."

"If you can tell me where Xeena is so we can be together, I'll kill Jackal and leave the old man alone!" Tazolei said. "I'll simply just report back to Tartarus that Jackal was hurt in battle and Fairy Tail escaped with the Magic Council guy!" I turned to her widening my eyes. "But Jackal's your teammate! Why would you kill him?!" "I'm part of a Dark Guild of demons, Honey. Besides there are plenty of other hot guys I can screw around with!" Tazolei chuckled. I gave Tazolei a stern expression. "Xeena's moved on...she's found true love in raising her child..." Tazolei smiled. "Oh really?" She tilted her head cutely. "And what exactly are you telling me, hm?"

I glared at her. "It means, I'm not telling you where she is because I don't want her to be lusted after by the likes of YOU!" Tazolei chuckled again. "That's okay...I mean..." She leaned against her couch bringing her champagne close to her lips. She winked at me. "You could always give me...your love..." I narrowed my eyes at her. "I'm straight..." Tazolei took a moment to break into a fit of laughter before stopping. "A shame..." I stepped away as Tazolei set her champagne glass onto the table before standing up as the couch, table, champagne, candle, food, and stereo dissolved...into acid!

Tazolei grinned evilly at me. "I'll make you mine and keep you for myself...Beautiful..."

_BLEH!_

Tazolei shot out black acid from her mouth towards me. I stand in place only tilting my head making the acid fly past my neck just inches away. I turned around to where the acid had splatted into the ground making it dissolve into pure nothingness. I narrow my eyes. "Mm..." I turn back to Tazolei. "Yeah, see, with traits like that you'll never get a boyfriend OR a girlfriend!"

At that Tazolei growled in anger, an energy ball of pink acid forming in her palms. "Let me reintroduce myself..." "...I am Tazolei, the Rich Bitch of Tartarus! I get whatever I want WHENEVER I WANT!" She charged for me laughing crazily. "Voodoo Dragon's Waltz Twist!" I danced and with a wave of my hand I twisted the sides of her body causing her to fall over.

"YOWWWWWE!"

As crazy as she was, she smiled. "Your a dancer too?! That's amazing!" I widen my eyes. "Those movements...that attack...it should have like...destroyed your ribs or something..." "...Your like Xeena, a dancer with a nice body! Only better and more beautiful! I'm SO gonna keep you all for myself and make you MINE!" She squealed. My eyes twitched. "Yours?!" Tazolei flipped her hair. "Oh that's right! I have to tell you something!"

"See if you try to hurt me, it's not gonna work on my body." Tazolei smirked. "I'm a dominatrix at my very own sex club in my mansion...I beat my strippers and they beat me, so I'm used to the pain I receive. And to be honest...it feels good..." I widen my eyes in horror. "...Huh?" Tazolei giggled. "You know, Xeena liked to beat me in bed too if I misbehaved. She did 'Voodoo Magic Bondage' all over my body...it's our favorite game..." she grinned. "And the fact that your bringing precious memories back makes me want you MORE!"

I sweat nervously. "Look! I'm not into chicks! I'm straight!" I exclaim. "That's not my problem...if I say your mine then I'm gonna make you mine..." Tazolei said seductively. She slipped a finger in her mouth and then pulled it out with a loud _POP! _"Lips..." she purred. Tazolei slowly licked her pink lips with her colored split tongue in a circle causing her lips to change from pink to pure solid black with digital green lines going through it. She snickered as I stare in horror.

_BLEH!_

_BLEH!_

_BLEH!_

Tazolei shot blue, pink, and yellow acid in three different spots of the ground and they each formed into three different Tazolei clones. Each either had blue, pink, or yellow hair depending on their respective acid color. They also had the same darkened colored lips as the original Tazolei. "Get her!" Tazolei ordered. I gasped when the clones charged towards me. Before I could do anything the clones had pinned me down and gave me rapid kisses all over my body.

I struggled to break free but my body itself began to grow numb. Then I was unable to move. "Wh-what is this?!" I cried. Tazolei walked over. "It's my Acid Paralysis. When we kissed you we made you immobile to movement..." Tazolei then flashed me a grin. "Now then..." she pointed her tail forward at me. It slowly turned black and reshaped itself into a demon imp tail with a red outline. I shrieked in terror at the site of the tail as it slithered and swayed it's way towards me in a suggestive manner.

"I got a little dick of my own see? And I can't wait to play with you because this demon's gonna go right through you..." Tazolei purred. Now I was scared out of my mind. "I TOLD YOU I'M STRAIGHT!" I shrieked. "I DON'T WANNA DO THIS! PLEASE!" Tazolei gave me an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry if you feel that way, Beautiful..." "But you can blame Zeref. I wanted to marry him and give him my love but since he's never around, I became corrupted and turned into the other direction lusting after women. So you can thank him for making me a lusty demon..." she said.

...

Tazolei's POV:

I smirked and I slithered my tail closer to Kitsuna so I could inject my drug acid inside of her to make her cooperate. That was when I saw Kitsuna heaving madly. I raise an eyebrow. "Huh?" Kitsuna's heaving then turned into wheezing and hacking and that was when her body started jittering. My clones gasped as I widen my eyes. "OH NO! KITSUNA!" Kitsuna slurred in her words. "Z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-zEREFFFFFFF!" She screamed. "She's having a seizure!" My pink haired clone cried. "I think her heart my stop any second and she might die!" My blue haired clone shrieked. "What do we do?!" My yellow haired clone cried.

"MOVE IT! MOVE IT!" I shout as I push my clones to the side making them disintegrate into acid. I pressed my hand against Kitsuna's forehead feeling the temperature rise with heat as her pupils disappeared. "Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! OH NO!" I shriek. "What do I-?" I glanced at my imp tail. _'That's it!' I thought. _"Acidified Injections: Protection!" I say. The outline of my imp tail changed from red to green. I then took the chance and injected my tail into Kitsuna's chest. Her heaving then increased quickly but it slowly stopped within each second.

I then felt the heating temperature in her forehead go from hot to warm. Kitsuna's amber pupils then return to their place. I smile with relief. "You're okay..." Kitsuna layed up a bit. "I thought I was going to die..." "You...were gonna die...but I injected a vaccine in your body that cures you of seizures for good. My tail can cure any sickness," I explain. Kitsuna looked at me in shock. "You...a demon...saved my life..." I blushed. "I wanted to...I don't want you to die because I love you..." "Thank...you..." Kitsuna said.

...

Kitsuna's POV:

"Kitsuna? Do you...maybe love me now?" Tazolei asked shyly. I gave her a sorry expression. I slowly shook my head making Tazolei's smile fade into a frown. "I'll take you dead or alive! Like it or not I'm gonna fuck your corpse rotten and make you my sex slave of Tartarus for life, YOU UNGRATEFUL STUPID WHORE!" She roared. I widen my eyes in horror at how Tazolei's now had multi colored yandere eyes in her pupils. She was PISSED!

**COMMERCIAL EYE CATCH!**

_In a grayish blackish background with thin stripes Wendy is shown ready to fight within the stripes before the stripes flip over showing Wendy turning away as she looks forward with a smile with only her Fairy Tail emblem glowing light blue on her shoulder as the light blue title _**_'Fairy Tail' _**_is shown next to her..._

**BACK TO THE SHOW!**

...

Lucy's POV:

I had my hands REALLY full! Jackal had trapped me in some sort of bomb landmine and he used two bomb orbs to trap Michello and an innocent pregnant woman! I glared at Jackal. "S-stop it! What is the point in this?!" "There is no point. Humans are just toys!" Jackal smiled. I frowned. "No! Fight me fair and square-" "-You have 10 seconds. Hurry up and choose!" Jackal said. "I can't!" I cried. The pregnant woman sobbed. "Why is this happening to me?" "WHAT IS THERE TO THINK ABOUT?! I'M A FORMER COUNCIL MEMBER!" Michello shouted.

I made an effort to move but Jackal stepped in front of me. "Whoa...if you move, you'll be the one who goes boom! And if that happens both of them will detonate too!" He laughed. I was about to say something when two figures plunged down to the lake nearby. Jackal and I turned seeing Kitsuna and Tazolei fighting within the lake, ripping each others clothes off as well as their hair. Jackal grinned at the sight seeing how he was getting quite an eye full at the cat fight. _'The dirty pervert!' I thought. _

Kitsuna turned to me as she continued to fight Tazolei. "Lucy! Save the woman! She has a baby!" I widen my eyes. "Huh?!" "ARE YOU CRAZY?! I'M A FORMER COUNCIL MEMBER! SAVE ME!" Michello shouted. I turned to him. "My poor baby..." the woman cried. I whip my head to her direction. "JACKAL! JUST KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL!" Tazolei exclaimed. I turned back to her direction. "No! Don't-!" "-7 seconds!" Jackal sneered. I quickly turned to him. "No! Wai-!" "LUCY! HURRY UP!" Kitsuna shouted. I turned back to her. "HUH?!" Soon everyone was talking at once.

**Kitsuna: LUCY! SAVE THE WOMAN!**

**Tazolei: Kill them all Jackal!**

**Michello: NO! DON'T!**

**Woman: Please no...**

**Kitsuna: LUCY! SHE'S PREGNANT!**

**Tazolei: BLOW THEM UP!**

**Michello: I'M A FORMER MAGIC COUNCIL MEMBER! SAVE ME YOU IDIOT!**

**Jackal: 5 seconds!**

**Kitsuna: LUCY!**

**Tazolei: JACKAL!**

**Woman: I'm pregnant!**

**Jackal: Kuhahaha!**

**Michello: SAVE ME YOU IDIOT!**

**Tazolei: I'm losing my patience! Just kill them!**

**Kitsuna:(With rage) MAKE A DECISION ALREADY!**

**Jackal: (Sneers) Who's life do you choose? Fairy Tail?**

I couldn't take it anymore. Everyone continued to shout. I bursted into tears not knowing what to do...

...

Kitsuna's POV:

I then felt something unusual with the water. It was warm and it stung against my skin a bit. I glanced below the water and gasped. It had turned into barf green acid. I turned back to Tazolei who letted out a relieved sigh. I raise an eyebrow. "Did...did you just...pee in here?" Tazolei smirked at me. "You could say that...I actually emptied part of my body into the lake turning it into acid." I take my hands off her shoulders and do my best to swim away. Tazolei chuckled. "Oh! You don't wanna put your hands on me?" "Well now...I guess that means I can put my hands on you!" I widen my eyes. "HUH-?"

_SPLOSH!_

I gagged as Tazolei grabbed a hold of me and dunked my underwater as she floated us downward. I could not breathe! The deeper we got the more air I was losing and the more clothing I was losing because of the corrosive acid. I was confused as to how the acid couldn't eat away my skin or my hair. "Don't worry...my acid won't touch that beautiful skin and hair you have..." Tazolei said. "It will only peel away your clothing little by little showing more of that sexy skin..." she purred.

I shrieked causing acid bubbles to leave my mouth. I coughed a bit as I struggle to break free from Tazolei's grasp. She giggled. "You can't break free from me! We're underwater and this liquid is filled with an Acidic Paralysis." I was losing air fast. I continued to gag and struggle under the water gasping for air which worsened because my vision slowly darkened.

Tazolei smiled. "...Your losing air aren't you? But don't you worry..." she brought her hand on my cheek and gave me a lustful expression. "I want to know more about you Kitsuna...so I'll slip my body inside you through a kiss..." I widen my eyes. "MMM?!" Tazolei leaned her face closer to mine as she fluttered her eyes shut. "My kiss won't kill you because we are under the acidic water...don't worry my precious, I'll never hurt you..." she purred. I widen my eyes shrieking as Tazolei leaned her lips closer to mine as my vision darkened further. _'No...'_

...

I woke up exhausted and quickly widen my eyes seeing how I was in a purple void. "Where am I?!" I asked. I then felt my body being held up. I look and gasp seeing how I was naked and I was hanging in the air held by acidic slime that wrapped around my arms and legs. Although my privates were concealed by yet, more acid slime. "WHAT IS THIS?!" I cried. "We're inside of you Kitsuna..." a female voice said. I widen my eyes. It was Tazolei!

I glance at my breast and gasp seeing the acid substance above it rise to form a mini Tazolei head made out of acid. She had a face. I screamed at the sight. "Don't be like that...don't you feel comfortable with your body?" Tazolei asked. I bursted into tears fearing as to what might happen next. "Stop it! Please! This is all too familiar for me! Just leave me alone!"

_TWACK!_

I scream feeling the acidic ropes on my body tighten. Tazolei ignored my cries. She then formed a hand and fondled my breast. I shriek at the feeling. "Wow...you have a really nice body...perfect figure..." Tazolei gave me a loving smile. "You know I had a set of breasts as well...nice well rounded ones...just like yours..." she then frowned. "But that jackass blew them up and I was forced to get silicone injections in my chest and ass! And it's because of that those parts of my body and my only sensitive parts..."

Tazolei smiled again. "But forget about that..." Tazolei's acidic form then stretched and grew bigger in size as she turned into her full color as a clone still keeping her bottom part attached to my breast. She grabbed my face and stared lovingly into my eyes. I breathed heavily scared of what she might do. She pressed her forehead against mine and closed her eyes. "I can feel...all of you...inside me..." "...Stop!" I cry. Tazolei opened her eyes. "Your past days...I know all about it..."

Tazolei's eyes turned a calm acidic purple. "You were a prostitute at a whore house called the Magical House enticing men and inviting them into a night of pleasure...but it turned out it was just a ruse from your fiance...Kalro..." I widen my eyes. "How do you...know?!" Tazolei saddened. "You've must have been hurt when you found out the truth...you poor baby. I know how you feel..."

I shake my head. "That doesn't prove-" "-You made out with a couple of girls for entertainment...I believe their names were Mirajane Strauss and Erza Scarlet," Tazolei said. She smiled at me. "So you are a bisexual...liar..." I glare at her. "No I'm NOT! That was only a dare!" "Don't you dare play innocent with me..." Tazolei said. She smirked. "You've even peeked on a man in the shower!" I gasped. _'Natsu!' _Tazolei licked her lips. "Mmm...must have been quite a temptation..." "The steamy air...those sexy features of the body...pure bliss..." Tazolei whispered.

I blush at the memory feeling my face heat up as Tazolei's breathe brushed over my lips. Tazolei then chuckled out of nowhere as she stroked my chin. "Prancing around in kinky outfits made out of licorice? And...cash?! You really are a naughty girl...just like me..." "I...I'm nothing like you!" I say. Tazolei then shrunk back into acid over my breast and rose over my other breast that was also covered in acid. She stretched over a bit behind me and massaged her hands over my shoulders. She leaned her lips to my ears as her eyes turned a crystal acid blue.

"But your not alone..." Tazolei said. I turned to her. "What?!" "I know what it's like...being judged just for who we are...perverts..." I blush at the word. It stung in my ears. I remembered always being shamed for my lecherous behaviors which only Fuse found amusing. On the outside I didn't care what people thought about me...when really I did...and it hurt. I turned to Tazolei who caressed my hair softly with each stroke as she smiled. "You often cried in your bedroom alone whenever someone made fun of you...well not anymore..." At that Tazolei then disintegrated into acid onto my breast. I widen my eyes. "W-wait! Your wrong!"

"Kitsuna!" Some echoed voices say. I faced forward and gasped at what I saw! Multiple Tazolei clones with light glowing in their eyes were all flying towards me naked with only acid covering their privates. They smiled as acid drooled down their lips and hair. "Kitsuna...you don't have to be afraid to show your true nature as a pervert anymore..." one clone said. "You're free to do as you like...no one will judge you..." another clone said. "Give us your love Kitsuna..." the last clone said.

I sweat nervously as they float even closer to me. "Your...love?!" "All my life I've been adored and loved by men and women everywhere..." one clone said. "But their affections weren't enough to feed my lust..." the other clone said. "But your love...is all I need...because your different than everyone else...you're perfect!" the last clone said. I shook my head. "No! I'm not perfect!" "Kitsuna..." the clones say.

The clones then merged into one Tazolei who slowly floated towards me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Forget it all..." she said. "What?!" I ask. Tazolei smiled at me. "Let's forget about our guilds! Forget Fairy Tail and Tartarus! Let them kill each other!" I gasped. "Forget Fairy Tail?!" Tazolei stroked my cheek. "Yes my love..." "Let the two of us be here together for eternity, forever where we can talk...touch...and kiss..."

I freaked out when Tazolei closed her eyes and leaned her lips close to mine. I didn't like how she was being so possessive of me. Too many things that were happening were bringing back horrible memories! I glance at my naked body and glare at it.

_'__Rape...'_

I then glance over at the acidic ropes that were binding me.

_'__...Control!'_

I glanced over at Tazolei who lips began to brush against mine. "...Just like the Kingdom! Like Kalro too!" Tazolei gave me a confused expression. "Huh?!" "I don't like what you're doing..." I say deeply. Tazolei giggled. "Well now...I'll make you like it...hee hee!" She leaned her lips close to mine. I quickly break one arm free from the acid rope and grab Tazolei by the jaw squeezing her face. She gagged a bit. "I asked you once to stop and you refused to listen...your gonna pay the price!" I snapped.

...

Tazolei's POV:

I stepped out of Kitsuna's mind and continued to hold her knocked out form under the acid water confused as to what was going on with her. That was when Kitsuna stretched her arm out and grasped me tightly around my neck! I choked unable to move. I managed to growl. _'She's disobeying me! I'll put this bitch to sleep!' _I then brought my imp tail towards Kitsuna's neck to inject her only for Kitsuna's eyes to glow as they open. I widen my eyes. _'My liquid injections don't effect her...why?!' I thought. _

Slowly Kitsuna rose up squeezing my neck even tighter and flew out of the acidic water and into the sky. I shrieked seeing her angered expression which was even more intimidating since her eyes were glowing. Kitsuna raised me even higher before throwing me against the hard ground...it didn't hurt but it scared me a bit falling from such a high ground. "Demon of Zeref!" Kitsuna's voice said. I widen my eyes in fear at her. Her voice sounded deeper and more womanly.

"You will pay the ultimate price for your sins for seducing a god of Feniechalius!" Kitsuna said. I widen my eyes. One of them twitched! "W-wait...your...your a god?!" Kitsuna's palms then glowed as she did a slow dance in the air.

**"****DRAGON SLAYERS SECRET ART: VOODOO DANCERS PRIME!"**

That was when the clouds have cleared and several glowing dancing Fenie spirits rained down towards me. I backed away and screamed. "NOOOOOOO-!"

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

...

Kitsuna's POV:

My eyes cleared as well as the smoke. I glanced down seeing Tazolei lying on the ground. Her body twisted up and her clothes ripped even further as she was nearly naked with the thick leftover fabric that covered her privates. I land on the ground in front of her only to see Tazolei get up on her two feet hanging her head. I widen my eyes. _'She survived?! How strong is she?!' I thought. _I heard Tazolei sniffle. I raise an eyebrow. "Huh?" Tazolei raised her head up showing me her tears. Her yandere eyes were yellow-green and red. "THAT HURT! HOW COULD YOUUUUUUUUUUUU?!" She screamed. I flinched a bit.

"I allow you to sit next to me on my comfy couch and offer you my love and this is how you treat me?!" She yelled. I frowned. The way she sounded almost made me feel bad for her. "HOW COULD YOU BE SO CRUEL AND DO THIS TO ME YOU WHORE?!" Tazolei continued. She shook her head looking at me in disbelief. "For gods sake...I PROTECTED YOU! FROM DEATH!" She weeped. I raise an eyebrow in confusion. _'When?' I thought._

Tazolei sobbed. "DON'T YOU REMEMBER WHEN YOU WERE HAVING A SEIZURE?! IF I HAVEN'T INJECTED YOU WITH A MEDICINE YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN KILLED! FREAKING KILLED!" I widen my eyes. _'Hey she's right...she did save my life...but that doesn't change the fact that she's a demon...' I thought. _

"This shouldn't happen to ME!" Tazolei screamed. "LOOK AT ME!" She cried. "I'M RICH! I'M HOT AND SO PERFECT! I LIVE IN A MANSION FULL OF STRIPPERS AND ROLLER COASTERS THAT CAN MAKE IT RAIN CANDY EACH TIME YOU RIDE IT! I HAVE YACHTS AND PRIVATE JETS THAT CAN TAKE YOU AROUND THE WORLD! AND THE FLIGHT ATTENDANTS SERVE MC'DONALDS CHEESECAKE! FREAKING CHEESECAKE!" She screamed.

I smiled. "Mmm...cheesecake..." I frowned. "Wait! I hate Mc'Donalds!"

**"****I DON'T CARE!"** Tazolei screamed.

I winced. "I HAVE IT ALL KITSUNA! I GET EVERYTHING I WANT WHENEVER I WANT!" "WHAT DO I HAVE TO GIVE YOU TO GET YOU TO LOVE MEEEEEE?!" Tazolei screamed. "Money...can't buy you happiness or love..." I say. Tazolei growled at my words and dropped to her knees. "YOU BETRAYED ME...YOU BETRAYED OUR LOVE!"

I watched as Tazolei reshaped her tail to form an imps tail once more. It tickled her breasts. "But now...I'm gonna make you suffer...you beautiful wench..." Tazolei jabbed her imp tail inside her breasts causing bits of white goo to shoot out of it. I widen my eyes. _'What is she doing...?' _"Ow..." Tazolei moaned. The tail jammed even deeper and slowly slid down cutting open her breasts. Silicone liquid leaked out as Tazolei cried out in pain whilst moaning in between.

The imp tail continued to cut down to her waist and naval exposing her acidified intestines and organs. I stared in horror shivering at the sight as she pulled out her organs which disintegrated into acid. _'Why is she doing this?' I thought. _Tazolei snapped out all the bones in her body and threw them to the side. Tazolei wobbled. "It's time..." she slurred before falling over onto the ground. "Time?! Time for what?!" I asked. "What are you gonna do?!" Tazolei smiled. "Come to me Kocaine-9!" I tilt my head. "Kocaine-9? Who's-?"

**_ROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!_**

I twitched. The roar was terrifying! It sounded like something out of a Godzilla movie! That was when a 50 foot mutated dog with stitches and a jagged out eyeball jumped out of nowhere and landed in front of Tazolei. I sweatdrop. "A rejected Nintendog..." "Come...eat me..." Tazolei smiled. I widen my eyes. "...Suicide?!"

_WOOF! WOOF!_

Kocaine-9 the slowly devoured what was left of Tazolei. She let out her last laugh before getting swallowed. Kocaine-9's eyes then widen. He then fell over on his back and squirmed whimpering out of distress. I raise an eyebrow. "Uh...you okay?" Kocaine-9's body then transformed itself. It was now a large fuchsia furred beast like creature taking the form of a curvaceous woman standing on two feet. She was completely naked with only her fur covering her privates. The beast smiled showing me her multiple fangs and when her mouth opened she had two sets of purple teeth! "I'm fine...thanks for asking!" I widen my eyes. It was Tazolei! She had entered her Etherious form.

I backed away from her as she roared. "Dead or alive Kitsuna...I'll fucking with your body and your gonna like it!" Tazolei then stuck out her split tongues which opened up two gaping holes that shot out neon green acidic toxic waste! I dodge out the way making the toxic waste hit a building full of people making them either mutate into Tazolei clones, get injured, or die. I widen my eyes as the clones charged towards me. "This is crazy! She contaminate the whole town!"

I quickly voodooed the clones which vanished into acid and then heard the sound of screaming. I turned seeing Tazolei shooting the toxic waste with her tongue all across the town killing and destroying many people in the process. At the same time Jackal who had also entered his Etherious form bombed the city with simple punches. "I hope Natsu and the others will stop him somehow..." I turn back to Tazolei. "But right now I need to stop you!"

I charge for Tazolei only for her to grab a hold of me by the claws. "Oh don't worry Kitsuna! I'll give you some attention..."

**ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!**

I sweatdrop. "You know, it wouldn't hurt to touch a bottle of Listerine for a change..." Tazolei growled furiously and threw me into the acidic river. I spat the acid out of my mouth as I coughed for air. I then saw how the Tazolei clones charged for me. Before I could do anything the clones had crashed and pinned me down against the ground causing my clothes to rip a bit in the process. They then carried me to the river and pinned me down against it along with my hair. "DAMN YOU! LET ME GO!" I screamed. Tazolei walked over grinning at me. "Seeing in squirm like that makes me wanna do...naughty things to you..."

Tazolei then pinned me down. She puckered her lips and slowly acidic bubbly saliva drooled down from her lips and down towards my face. I widen my eyes. It was chunky and bubbly like real spit only the bubbles fizzed! THAT is not normal. I shrieked feeling the warm liquid substance just inches from my face...

_SLURP!_

I sighed with relief as Tazolei sucked the liquid back in her mouth. She chuckled when I growled at her. She then puckered her lips even further and brought down the saliva back. _'She's playing me! What do I do?!' I thought. 'If something like this were to happen to Natsu...he'd probably eat some fire source...' 'But I only eat music sources!' _I looked around for some wire or some thrown out broken CD. No luck! _'I gotta eat something to give me some sort of power up...'_

I then glanced at the river flowing under my back. It was green and bubbly. I smiled. _'The acid! That's it! I could eat-!' '...Wait...but I could get killed not eating something of my element...I could get sick!' _I widen my eyes. _'But Natsu did eat the ethernano back in the Tower of Heaven! So maybe...eating the acid won't kill me!' I thought._

I closed my eyes and focused my energy turning my head slightly and began to suck up the acidic river. It had a really weird taste. My body then grew with energy. I shot my eyes open. "Destroy..." I ordered. Within seconds all the Tazolei clones had disappeared. Tazolei widen her eyes. "Wait! How did you do that?!" "If you can control acidic substances at will...so can I..."

**"****AS THE ACID VOODOO DRAGON SLAYER!"**

"BULLSHIT! I'LL KILL YOU KITSUNA AND I'LL MAKE YOU MINE!" Tazolei roared. "No you WON'T!" I shouted.

"ACID VOODOO DRAGON ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

I blasted my roar at Tazolei sending her crashing towards several buildings as she screamed out in pain. I flew towards her seeing her get up from the rubble. "I DON'T CARE IF YOU FIGHT ME BACK! I'LL MAKE YOU MINE!" She laughed. "I LOVE YOU KITSUNA!" I sweatdrop. "This girl needs help..." Tazolei summoned a ball ray of acid and aimed it towards me. "Say goodnight you sexy BITCH!" "GO TO HELL YOU PSYCHO LESBIAN!" A voice yelled.

"TAZZING WAVE CANNON!"

An electrical tazzing cannon bright as the sun then shot out from the side and blasted Tazolei into oblivion sending her to the other side. I turned seeing Fuse who was in his Battle Form grinning in triumph. He gave me a thumbs up. "I got your back!" I smiled back. "Thanks!"

...

Fuse and I made our way over to the others who had defeated Jackal who layed next to Tazolei as both demons were reverted back into their normal forms. I glanced at my outfit seeing how I was only left with fabric that covered my privates on my chest, my wrap had been ripped off and my silver short shorts were ripped to look like a bikini bottom. The skin...it terrified me! It reminded me of the horrors Tazolei had put me through and because of that I became uncomfortable with myself! To make matters worse Lucy's clothes were also ripped up causing her to show more skin. It scared me!

We each then saw glowing lights form over Jackal's body. "Boy...you really beat me...no one has ever done this before...it's frustrating..." he whispered. Tazolei widen her eyes. "No! Jackal! DON'T DO IT!" Jackal smiled. "I'm sorry...Tazoliana..." The bright lights then spread out into the city making the sky glow yellow. This made Tazolei burst into tears. "We'll take them all to hell...with us..." Jackal said to her. Tazolei turned to me. "HELPPPPP! KITSUNA! SAVE ME PLEASSEEEEEEE!" She screamed.

"What is this?!" Lucy cried. I widen my eyes. "Is he gonna blow up the town?!" "I'm going to detonate! Nothing can stop it! Not even death!" Jackal said. He laughed like an idiot. "SEE YOU IN HELL!" Tazolei panicked and stretched her arm out towards me as tears stream down her eyes. "KITSUNA! GET ME AWAY FROM THIS MANIC!" Jackal laughed at her pleas and continued to glow further. I backed away. "KITSUNA IF YOU SAVE ME I PROMISE WE'LL GET MARRIED SOME PLACE FAR FROM THIS SHIT HOLE OF A COUNTRY! AND ON OUR HONEYMOON I'LL FUCK YOU 10 TIMES AS HARD! PLEASE JUST RESCUE ME!"

I shivered and shrieked at her words as I drop to my knees and lay down hugging my knees. At this point I'd rather die than have to suffer from thinking about Tazolei and her naked body coming all over me. "What should we do?" Lucy cried. "I won't let that happen!" I heard. I rolled over and saw how Happy tied Jackal's scarf to Tazolei's neck and flew both demons up to the sky. I got up on my knees and stared in amazement. "IS HE CRAZY?!" Fuse asked.

...

Tazolei's POV:

The blue cat was flying Jackal and ME up into the sky together. I was nearly choking because the scarf was tightening around my neck. Jackal glared at the cat. "You..." the cat smirked at us. "We're not gonna lose to you guys!" I squirmed. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I'M RICH AND PERFECT! I DESERVE TO BE HAVE IT ALL!" I screamed. "TAZOLEI STOP SQUIRMING!" Jackal shouted.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I say kicking. The scarf had tightened even further onto my neck making it feel even thinner. It was discomforting! I felt like choking but I just wanted to scream because I was angry. "STOP FUCKING MOVING ALREADY!" Jackal shouted. I growl. "NO! I DON'T CARE I DON'T CARE I DON'T CARE I DON'T-!"

_SNAP!_

...

Kitsuna's POV:

Happy, Jackal, and Tazolei had exploded in the sky. We stood there in shock! Carla and Fuse were sniffling only to see how Happy flew down safely now donning an afro. "Wow! That was close!" He said. Something tiny and hard then dropped onto my shoulder from the sky. I picked it up. It was tiny and pure white with thin lines. "Looks like some sort of...neck bone..." I sweatdropped. "Oh my god!"The bone disappeared into acid and I heard Tazolei's last scream. I widen my eyes placing a hand to my chest. I wobbled. "Whoa..." Everyone turned to me. "Kitsuna what's wrong?!" Lucy asked. My vision blurred. "All this...'excitement' it's too much for an old lady..." I slammed against the ground passing out. "TSUNA!" Natsu shouted.

**R&amp;R!**


	34. Tartarus Arc: Part 1!

**Wow! The anniversary month of when I first discovered Fairy Tail! Yeah I discovered it July 2014 meaning it's been a year since I've been a Fairy Tail fan! Pathetic I know...but to think that I've already caught it with all the episodes as of now! Not to mention that this story is caught up with the episodes...meaning it will be pretty hard to 'calculate' when I should do a jampack again and you guys will have to wait weekly for me to upload a new chap after the episode airs in Japan! So...yeah! That's all I gotta say! Making this story has been a real journey and it's all thanks to you guys for the support! But enough about me! :D**

**This is 238-240 meaning it's time for a new opening!**

**Fairy Tail Opening 20: Song: 'NEVER-END TAIL' By: Tatsuyuki Kobayashi and Konomi Suzuki!**

_The scene opens up with blazing smoke and fire as a shirtless Natsu stands up and turns around glaring at the newly destroyed Fairy Tail guild. The camera then pans up to Cube in the sky as the letters of the title _**_'Fairy Tail' _**_slowly slide back to the screen along with the symbol as the camera zooms closer to Cube. Fire then blazes over it switching the scene to Natsu wearing a new all black outfit. He glances up at the sky before he fades to white as the screen darkens showing Zeref smiling down at him._

_ Fire then blazes over again switching the scene showing Igneel over a field of lava. The camera then briefly shows Natsu opening his eye. As the male voice sings Natsu is then shown running towards the Tartarus guild as his fists aflame. As the female voice sings Lucy is then shown running towards Tartarus. As the second female voice sings Kitsuna is shown flying quickly towards Tartarus before Happy and a transformed Fuse fly in front of her. Lucy stops running and turns around as she cries before the scene switches to the five heroes standing before Mard Gear._

_ The scene then switches showing a blind Jellal walking forward through the ruins with the Oracion Seis, Xeena who displays a dark expression as she holds her switchblade, Meredy, and Hope as Doranbolt and Melody are shown faded above them making either serious or worried expressions. The scene then switches to Gray about to face off against Silver then showing Juvia about to face off against Keyes. The scene then switches to Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Kitsuna, Natsu, Juvia, Erza, and Gajeel all putting their hands forward to work together before the rest of the Fairy Tail guild is shown with them._

_ The scene then switches to Erza clashing out against Kyoka before a demonized Minerva with a crazed yandere expression jumps out from above to fight. The scene then switches to Lucy, Kar, Loke, Virgo, and a dancing Excalibur about to face off against the newly resurrected Tempesta, Jackal, and Tazolei who each grin evilly. The scene then switches to a giant Tazolei in a hellish background grinning crazily showing her purple fangs as she raises up and hangs out her palms that have acid oozing down from the tips off her claws which show Kitsuna and Kar hanging on both ends by the arms and neck as if they were puppets._

_ The scene briefly switches to show Lamy and Franmalth dancing and twirling in Hell's Core before making weird poses. The scene then switches showing Carla staring directly up at Face that will soon activate. The scene then switches to Dragon Force Wendy facing off against Ezel. The scene then switches to Lector, RiRi, Frosch, and the three kids cheering as Sting, Melody, and Rogue charge forward to fight. The scene then switches to Gajeel facing off against Torafuzar. _

_ The scene then switches to a young Elfman and Lisanna trying to cheer up a young newly demonized Mirajane. The scene then switches to Mirajane and Lisanna watching as Sayla transforms into her Etherious form before switching showing Natsu and a frightened Kitsuna staring off at a smiling Zeref. The scene then switches to Kar as she watches Lucy release her energy into the sky and the stars before switching to Mard Gear sitting in his chair holding the book of E.N.D. The scene then switches showing a red Fairy Tail symbol soon showing Fuse, Happy, Lucy, Kitsuna, and Natsu in damaged clothing all posing..._

**...**

Melody's POV:

I was nervous because I saw many Fairy Tail members making phone calls and I got worried that they went back on their word and decided to call Sting about me, so I snuck out of the guild and walked by myself out of the city to find my way back. Truth is, I didn't want Sting to find me and yell and lecture me on how prison was bad while I was in my bed resting. I wanted to find him and explain myself.

I limped a bit along the way. I didn't heal completely but I healed a lot faster than Laxus and the others. I gave them my blessing while they slept before I had left. I then stopped limping and looked around seeing I was in some sort of wasteland. I then realized that I never really knew how to get from Fairy Tail to Sabertooth on foot. I sweatdrop. "I'm lost!"

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**Tartarus Arc: Part 1!**

"Meredy, Xeena, Hope! Get back!" A voice said. "Why? We can help!" A female voice cried. "No no, Meredy let Jellal do this..." another female voice said bluntly. "Mommy! How could you?!" A childish voice cried. I then heard a whack. "OW!" The childish voice cried. "If you don't shut up I'll hit harder!" The older female voice said sternly. I then heard the sound of weeping. "Mommy, you always hurt me!" The childish voice whimpered.

I peeked out from behind a rock and spotted a blue haired man with three other females. One had really wavy pink hair, the other was a acid green haired Sage Fox and the last was a bleached blonde haired child also with fox ears. Each of them wore dark yet stylish blue hoodies over their clothing. I smiled at the blue haired man. "Oh wow! It's really him!"

...

Xeena's POV:

As I run my fingers through my uneven green bangs I couldn't help but frown at the memory of Jellal slicing them off when I tried to choke and kill Erza for taking Jellal away from me. After all that time only half of one side of my hair grew back. It wasn't symmetrical at all and I was worried about how I looked in front of Jellal because I was guessing that I didn't look appealing to him anymore! My feelings for him overtime grew quite weary but I still loved him. But if things didn't go quite right I would take my anger out on Hope who wouldn't stop calling Jellal 'Daddy'. Meredy kept telling me not to abuse her but I didn't listen. I was her mother, she wasn't!

We were all currently standing far across the newly released Oracion Seis members that Doranbolt told us to go after. Jellal told us that he could take care of them by himself but Meredy and Hope protested. I didn't. "Okay Jellal! Go on and beat em..." I say bluntly. Jellal nodded. "I will..." "Don't die..." I whispered to myself. This earned me a glare from Meredy. Although I ignored it. "We'll kill you Jellal!" Cobra said. "JELLAL!" A voice squealed.

We all turned and instantly saw a orange haired woman jump out of nowhere and glomp Jellal tackling him to the ground.

"-OOF!"

We each sweatdropped. "It really is you!" The woman squealed. Jellal widen his eyes. "HUH?!" I scanned the girl with disgust and in slight awe. Her orange hair was complemented with the mixed colored streaks of black and white making her look like a tiger, especially with the black ears with white insides. The woman was wearing a guys outfit complete with a belly shirt. She looked Spanish with her peachy skin, green eyes and overly voluptuous curves which was pretty much making me, Meredy, and possibly Angel jealous, not that we weren't curvy ourselves...

I frowned a bit. _'I once had a lover with curves like that...I wonder what she's up to now...' I thought. 'Probably killed herself and went to hell after probably stalking me and finding out that I became straight after we dated...' _I snicker to myself. _'Not gonna lie...we had tons of fun together in bed...' _I blushed at the happy memory. "Hee hee..." Hope looked up at me worriedly. "Mommy?" I smiled down at Hope and ruffled her hair confusing her even more. _'Imagine if Hope found out I was a lesbian...wonder how she would react and take it...' I thought._

"I follow you on Instagram! My name's Melody!" Melody chimed. Jellal sweatdropped. "...Instagram?" "Who...is that?" Meredy asked. "Pretty lady! I read her in the magazines!" Hope chimed. "You're famous Jellal! You're Erza Strawberry's boyfriend!" Melody said. Meredy raised an eyebrow. "...Strawberry...?" Melody pulled out her iphone and showed it to Jellal. "See?! Kitsuna shipped you and Erza on every website 7 years ago! The couple is called 'Jerza' and everybody loves you two together!" Jellal blushed at the sight of the photos. "...Jer...za?"

My face darkened completely emotionless. _'Kitsuna started this...?' 'She brought Jellal and Erza together with the internet?!' "SHE'S THE REASON JELLAL FELL IN LOVE WITH ERZA AND NOT ME?!' 'HOW COULD SHE?! AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE BEEN THROUGH TOGETHER! THE TALK OF LOVE AND TOGETHERNESS...' _My face went blank. "If I see her again..." I dug into my pocket and pulled out my red switchblade that had Erza's name on it. It flicked open. "I'll kill her..." I whispered.

I look back at Melody as I put my switchblade away. "But first..." I walk over to where Melody was snuggling against and uncomfortable Jellal and used my hair strands to hoist her up. "Alright you Mexican J-Lo off my man and nobody gets hurt!" I threaten. Melody glared at me. "Hey! That's not nice! And I am not a Mexican!" She examined me. "Are you a Fenie?" I raised an eyebrow. _'Fenie? Does she know Kitsuna?' I thought._

Melody tickled my ears. "Or are you cosplaying?" I smack her hand away. "Hey! Quit touching me! I'm a Sage Fox get it?!" "Oh!" Melody nodded. "You're the one who's cosplaying! You expect me to believe that those tiger ears are real?!" I asked. Melody glared at me. "I'm not cosplaying! I'm a Mharaoh!" I raise an eyebrow. "The hell's are Mharaoh?!" I glance at Melody's hips and poke them a bit. "Do you honestly think that a man are gonna think your ass is real? Don't get injections, Mija! Your ass will explode and silicone will shoot out," I say. Melody blushed furiously.

**"YOU ARE VERY, VERY RUDE! MY CURVES ARE NOT FAKE THEY ARE REAL! I HAD THREE KIDS AND BECAUSE OF THAT MY HIPS ARE WIDE AND MY ASS IS FAT! I AM NOT A MEXICAN AND I DID NOTHING TO YOU SO STOP BEING SO MEAN BECAUSE WE JUST MET! DO NOT BE A KID OR I WILL TREAT YOU LIKE ONE!"**

I glare back at Melody.

**"I AM NOT A KID I'M IN MY 8,000s YOU BIMBO! AND WHAT'S WITH THE WIERD CROSSDRESSING OUTFIT? HUH?!"**

The two of us glared at each other shooting lightening between our eyes. I knew my comeback was probably pretty weak compared to Melody's but I was not backing down. I was ready to beat up this bitch and send her packing her bags back to Mexico or whatever latino illegal country she came from.

Jellal, Hope, and Meredy had their eyes widen while some of the members of the Oracion Seis stared at our little fight in amusement. "Damn...look at her ass..." Racer grinned. "Shut up Racer..." Midnight said. "Hoteye loves the Mexican Hat Dance! Do you think she will perform for us?" Hoteye asked happily. "Cobra? Isn't that the Mexican who feeds you alcohol and cookies everyday?" Angel asked. Cobra groaned at the sight of Melody and shook his head. "Oh no...why her?!"

...

Melody's POV:

My ears twitched hearing the voice. I turned seeing Cobra with the rest of the Oracion Seis. I frowned. "Cobra?! Are you being bad?" Cobra groaned and facepalmed. He then glared at me. "What did I tell you, Melody?!" Jellal walked to my side. "Do you know him personally?" I turned to him. "Yes! He's my friend! He helped us save the world against the Dragons! I visit him at the prison and bring him cookies! Cobra's not bad! He's a hero!" I turn back to Cobra and frown. "At least I think..."

"I would love some cookies!" Hoteye said happily. Racer grinned at me. "And I want her big cookie..." "What are you doing here Cobra?" I asked. "None of your damn business! Quit stalking me and get a life already!" Cobra growled. I frowned. "I bet you were gonna hurt these poor people weren't you?" I asked gesturing to Jellal and the others. "POOR?!" Xeena asked irritably. "I warned you Melody..." Cobra began.

I glared at Cobra. "I can hear your voice inside you Cobra! You don't want to be bad! You don't HAVE to be bad! You can come with me and join a guild where we can be friends and-" "-Shut up already! You know nothing about me!" Cobra said rolling his eyes. Midnight turned to him. "She has the power to hear inner voices as well?" Cobra closed his eyes. "Yeah...apparently she can use Sound Magic too..."

"Cobra it's not too late to walk the path of light!" I say. Jellal nodded. "She's right. All of you have that choice." "You won't take our freedom!" Angel cried. "I'll free you if you let me!" I say. Cobra trained his glare back onto me. "I told you not to come after me Melody...that we'll all kill you if you do..." "Whoa whoa whoa! We don't have to kill her! We could keep her! I wanna tap that ass!" Racer laughed. I blushed and ignored his comment keeping my eyes on Cobra.

"Cobra? You're still my friend! But if you want to be bad and try to hurt me and innocent people..." I requipped out of Sting's clothes and change back into my old clothes holding my crook. "...I have no choice but to smack some sense back into you!" Cobra growled at me but I stood my ground. Jellal put his hand out in front of me. "I appreciate the assistance but I can handle this on my own." I shook my head. "No Jellal! I'm gonna fight too!" "You have no need to bring this situation onto yourself. Please trust me to do this!" Jellal said. "No! I don't care what you say! Cobra is my friend and I want to free him and his friends! I won't let you fight them alone Jellal! I have my own reasons to fight!" I say. Jellal stared at me for a moment and nodded. "Okay..."

Jellal and I turned to the Oracion Seis members. "Come!" He said. Racer then teleported behind Jellal. "Already here!" Racer went to hit Jellal teleporting rapidly but Jellal dodged them easily. "You're fast Sawyer..." Jellal said. This made Racer angry. Cobra then teleported behind him. "I can hear your movements!" I teleported behind him pointing my crook out. "Usanda Heka Juando!" My crook extended out jabbing Cobra in the back of the neck knocking a tooth and some spit out. He slammed against the ground. Jellal turned to him as he knocked over Racer. "It seems Melody can hear yours as well...Eric..."

Cobra then growled at me. I frowned. "You don't have to do this..." Angel's hand then glowed. "Angels! Devour Jellal and Melody! Flesh, bones and all!" Little white fluffy faceless monsters with fangs then rained down towards Jellal and I. I shook my head at the sight. "These are no angels..." I requip out my flail and pointed it at the angels. "Xeshala!" I say. **(Me: 'Sin!') **Within seconds my flail glowed with energy and the angels instantly exploded. "My angels!" Angel cried. I turned to her. "Those are insulting to angels everywhere...they are sins and sins are to be destroyed..." Angel shook her head. "I'm not a sin! I'M AN ANGEL!"

I widen my eyes. "Now I recognize you! You were that girl who invaded the fanservice competition at the games! You were in VS lingerie!" I smiled. The Oracion Seis guys turned to her. "Lingerie?!" Angel blushed and turned away. "I'm still an angel..." "It seems you have learned Angel Magic Sorano..." Jellal said. I widen my eyes. "She's Sorano?!" I turned to Angel. "So you're Yukino's sister!" Angel gasped as her eyes watered. "You...you know Yukino?"

Before I could say anything Cobra had strike me from behind and Racer had strike me ON my behind and I didn't have the time to hit him back because he was too fast. Midnight had a few hits on which I countered with my Musical Key Voice techniques, but Angel had decreased the amount of angels she had sent to attack me and had most of them hit Jellal. I guess it was her way of warming up to me a bit since I knew of her long lost sister.

"Jellal!" Meredy cried. "Daddy!" Hope cried. "Get back!" Jellal said. Xeena whacked Hope. "Ow!" Hope cried. "Stop calling him Daddy!" Xeena warned. "Don't hit her!" Meredy cried. I frowned. _'Xeena is really abusive to her child...' I thought._ "I'm finally warmed up!" Angel cooed.

...

Kitsuna's POV:

I felt my body against a solid cold brick wall. I opened my eyes seeing Lahar's head on my lap. "BOO!" I heard. I scream loudly and toss the head off my lap. I then heard the sound of laughing and turned seeing Fuse rolling on the hard floor. I glared at him. "What the hell was that for?! And where the hell did you get that head from?!" "It was all that was left when Tazolei died!" Fuse laughed. I shivered at the name. "So much skin..." I shrieked. Fuse tilted his head. "Uh...what?" I twitched. "Ow! My whole body hurts! And what's that stinging in my leg?" I asked glancing at my bandaged leg. "You had a pretty rough fight you know? I had to do something to take care of ya," Fuse said. I smiled at him. "Thanks..."

I look around. "Hey, where are we?" "Tartarus HQ," Fuse said. I widen my eyes. "WHAT?! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU TAKE ME TO TARTARUS HQ?! WHERE ARE THE OTHERS?!" I asked. "Wendy and Lucy are back at Fairy Tail," Fuse said. "And why didn't you take me back with them? To you know? REST? And maybe check back with Melody?!" I say angrily. "Melody snuck out from the guild doing who knows what and Natsu's with us," Fuse explained. I widen my eyes. "She left?! In her condition?!" "Wait! Where's Natsu?!" "With us! He's fighting! Happy's here too! I thought I'd bring you so you could probably talk sense into him to not fight...of course that's sorta to late..." Fuse said.

The two of us turned seeing Natsu fighting against some round demon with green skin wearing armor having one red eye. He kept screaming at Natsu about sins, riches, and souls. I licked my lips. I was tempted to eat that guy because he looked like a pickle...and let's not forget how much I love Pickled Porridge: my favorite snack for us elderly! I glance at the ground and raise an eyebrow seeing a bearded old man knocked out onto the ground. His dentures had fallen out. I tilted my head. "Santa?" "That's the ex-chairman and he's working with Tartarus," Fuse said. I widen my eyes. "...HUH?!"

"Question: why aren't you fighting?" I asked. "I already transformed last time we fought. I'm nearly out of Magic Power and I need most of it to fly," Fuse said. "That's enough Franmalth," I heard. I turned seeing a handsome man with black hair wearing armor that read: Absolute Zero. _'He could model! He looks like Gray!' I thought._ The room grew very cold. "Silver!" Franmalth said happily. "I'll handle this..." Silver said. "You take away the chairman." Franmalth grinned and dragged the chairman away. "He's all yours!"

Silver eyed Natsu. "Was it you? The one who melted the Sun Village?" "Are you the one who froze it?" Silver laughed. "I'm grateful for what you did!" Natsu gave him a confused expression as did I. Silver scratched his head. "I froze the whole village by mistake!" Fuse and I sweatdrop. "Meaning that whole arc technically..." "...Was a filler..." Fuse finished. My eye twitched. "From one mistake?!" I facepalmed. "Dammit..."

"You smell like someone I know!" Natsu said nervously. Silver smiled at him. Natsu gasped. "Gray..."

_CRIIIIIIIISH!_

Instantly Silver had froze Natsu solid in ice. I widen my eyes. "...Natsu..." "He's a complete ice sculpture!" Fuse cried. Happy grabbed his hand. "FUSE! RUN!" Happy cried as he hauled Fuse away. "What?! We can't just leave them there!" Fuse cried. "We have to warn the others!" Happy cried.

I was just in complete shock as Silver stared at Natsu blankly. "Don't utter that filthy name..." I frown. "What does he have against Gray?" Silver heard this and turned to me. My ears twitched when I felt his black eyes glue onto me. "...Um...hello..." I say nervously. Silver walked towards me. I sweatdrop. "Are you gonna freeze my body?!"

_CRIIIISSSHH!_

I opened my eyes after bracing from the impact and saw how ice handcuffs were on my arms. They were cold. "You'll be my new prisoner young lady," Silver said. "Come." I frowned. "My leg is injured. I can't walk..." "Allow me..." Silver said. He then scooped me up and carried me bridal style. He then used his magic to create an ice chain from his handle all the way to Natsu's leg to drag him along.

I rolled my eyes. "A dream come true. I've always wanted to be carried by a handsome prince..." I say sarcastically. Silver chuckled. "In this case, I guess I'm a prince that feeds off demon souls!" I glanced up at Silver. "I know a hedgehog with the exact same name as you...he uses telekinesis!" Silver said nothing although he mumbled a bit. I smiled. "You know, you could model!" Silver shrugged. "Maybe..." "So...do you guys have prison food? Good food?" I asked. "No..." Silver said. I frowned. "C'mon! How do you expect me to survive?! Old ladies need to eat!" Silver chuckled. "You're saying your old? But you look so young!" "I'm actually in my 8,000s! And let me tell you, being an old lady is hard! We need to eat, we need pleasure and needs, and there are times where we need our beauty sleep!" I say.

I yawned. "And right now...I'm tired as hell..." I look up at Silver again. "You're not gonna kill us in our prison cells are you?" "We won't," Silver said. I smile. "Good...then I guess I'll take a quick nap...until my friends rescue me you know..." I yawned as my eyes flutter. Silver smirked down at me. "Good. Rest awhile. Beautiful women need their beauty sleep..." I hum. "Mmm...Thank you...your so nice..." the second my lids connected I was out!

...

I screamed waking up from a nightmare about Tazolei playing with my body with her tail as I was chained to a bed naked and that was when I heard the sound of shouting. "FORGET MY CLOTHES! GIVE ME MY SCARF!" I turned seeing that it was Natsu. He was naked and that made me REALLY nervous as sweat dripped down my face. "Those voices..." I heard. Natsu and I turned seeing Lisanna. Natsu then spotted me. Lisanna was also naked. "Natsu? Tsuna?" She asked. "LISANNA! YOU'RE CLOTHES!" Natsu shouted. I widen my eyes as I stood up. "TOO MUCH SKIN! TOO MUCH SKIN!"

Lisanna widen her eyes when she saw me. "TSUNA YOU'RE NAKED!" I widen my eyes and glancing down at my naked body. My face turned blue as my eyes twitched. "The spirit of Tazolei..." I then thought about Tazolei and her nude body and what he body was going to do to me. "SHE'S AFTER MY BODY! TOO MUCH SKIN! TOO MUCH SKIN!" I screamed. "Since when do you freak out about too much skin? You always show skin," Lisanna said. "MY EYES!" Natsu screamed. "DON'T LOOK!" Lisanna cried.

...

Natsu and Lisanna were able to calm me down and the three of us were able to resolve our nudity by sitting back to back. To be honest Natsu and I shouldn't be freaking out about each others bodies since we slept together a lot but Natsu was still embarrassed about Lisanna and I was still ton uncomfortable with my body at the moment because I kept thinking about Tazolei and her little 'dick tail'.

As we sat in the cell Natsu explained how Erza and Mirajane were also captured and we even discovered that our handcuffs nullified out magic and I couldn't even bother to use my hair to get anything or do anything because we were trapped in a tiny cell. "Hey! What is a TV doing here?" Lisanna asked. Natsu and I widen our eyes. "TV?!" We turned seeing a flat screen TV in the corner playing the opening credits of Keeping Up WIth the Etherious...

**Keeping Up With the Etherious Opening 1: Song: Soul Resonance By: T.M. Revolution!**

_The scene opens up with rapid footage of the Etherious activating their powers. The scene then switches to the camera moving across the hallways of the Tartarus guild as the music plays. The camera catches glimpses of Kyoka and Sayla in their bedroom. Kyoka drinks wine while Sayla reads a book before they look at the camera that passes them by. The camera then shows Tempesta, Keyes, and Franmalth in the hall. Tempesta walks away, Keyes stands in place and Franmalth sticks his tongue out before they each look at the camera that passes them by. The camera then runs down showing Silver, Ezel, and Torafuzar standing in the corner mind their own business before looking at the camera that passes them by. The camera then pans over to walking silhouettes of Jackal and Tazolei as the title _**_'Keeping Up With the Etherious' _**_shows._

_ The camera then switches to Jackal and Tazolei in the hallways reaching out towards each other. The second they grab each others hands Jackal grins as Tazolei explodes into acid. He laughs as the camera moves closer to him. He then opens his eyes and glares at the camera before blowing it up._

_ The scene then switches to the camera rotating around the scenery of Cube outside floating in the sky before showing Mard Gear holding the book of E.N.D. sauntering to the beat. The scene then switches to waving hands before showing Tazolei street dancing like a manic in the alleyway while Jackal leaning against the wall rolls his eyes. Tazolei performs a flip kicking her leg out making the scene switch to Lamy spinning and dancing in Hell's Core like a ballerina._

_ The scene then switches to the rotating camera showing Kyoka, Silver, Keyes, Jackal, Tempesta, Tazolei, and Franmalth in the hallways introducing themselves to the camera. Jackal nearly blows up the camera until it zooms out showing Sayla sitting in a chair to read a book while Torafuzar and Ezel argue. Sayla then snaps her fingers using her Macro to put them to sleep._

_ The scene then switches to Nine of the Ten Demon Gates and Mard Gear all having dinner peacefully before Tazolei leaps onto the table naked presenting herself making everyone react. The scene then switches to Mard Gear in a hellish background holding the book of E.N.D. as thorns stick out from his back while an image of Zeref is shown above him. Both demons then rotate out of the way before switching the scene showing Tazolei grinning evilly to herself. The scene then switches to Kyoka ordering all the demon gates to charge forward to fight._

_ The scene then switches to all the demon gates each fighting on their own in their Etherious forms wrecking havoc. The scene then switches to Kyoka and Franmalth grinning evilly as they activate the Face bombs before showing the bomb Faces rising out of the ground. The scene then switches to Jackal and Tazolei grabbing each others hands as they stand back to back smirking at each other before bombing and flooding the city with explosives and acid before switching over to Jackal rushing up to blow up the camera making it explode. The camera then switches rapidly to all the Demon Gates and Mard Gear before lastly showing the Demon Gates standing side by side..._

We each had sweatdropped. "What did I just watch?" Natsu asked. "I think Maka and Soul are gonna be pissed off when they find out about this..." I say. "Shh! It's starting!" Lisanna said.

**Clip 1:**

_The first scene shows Tazolei visiting Mard Gear in his room..._

**Tazolei: (Winks) Sorry to interrupt you Mard Daddy...**

**Mard Gear: (Raises eyebrow)**

**Tazolei: But I was just thinking...the title 'Demon Gates' just doesn't cut it with me! It's...shitty!**

**Mard Gear: (With amusement) Oh?**

**Tazolei: Yeah! I mean I'm a Demon Being not a silly key! I...WE Demons deserve a more respectful title!**

**Tazolei: (Smiles) So I was thinking changing our titles from 'Demon Gates' to the 'Death Generals!' What do you think?**

**Mard Gear:...**

**Tazolei:...**

**Mard Gear:...**

**Tazolei:...**

**Mard Gear: (Frowns)**

**Tazolei: ?**

**Mard Gear: Silly...shitty? A shame...I was the one who came up with the title 'The Demon Gates'**

**Tazolei: (Widens eyes) ...Oh?**

**Mard Gear: Yes...and the fact that you said those things hurt my feelings...**

**Mard Gear: (Whips out thorns) I shall punish you...**

**Tazolei: NO! WAIT WAI-!**

**...**

**Clip 2:**

_The second scene shows Tazolei in a bikini wearing a gothic bikini wearing gothic makeup sitting in an empty bathtub holding a jack in the box. Lamy is sitting on a rocky horse toy nearby not enjoying the noise. Exhausted strippers are showing hanging against chains as if they were decorations._

**Tazolei: (Licks lips and plays jack in the box)**

**Stripper: Let me...OUTTTT...**

**Other stripper: (Screeches)**

**Lamy: (Rocks on horse toy and sniffles) Why are you doing this to me?!**

**Tazolei: (Continues playing)...Cuz your bad... **

**Tazolei: (Sings) All around the Mulberry Bush, the monkey chased the weasel, the monkey stopped to pull up his sock...**

**Lamy: (Screams and cries) STOP IT! NOO!**

**Tazolei: (Winds quickly making Freddy Fazbear pop out of box screaming)**

**Tazolei: (Roars) POP GOES THE WEASEL!**

**Lamy: (Cries) I HATE YOU!  
**

**Tazolei: (Grips bathtub) I LOVE YOU!**

**Lamy: I HATE YOU!**

**Tazolei: I LOVE YOU!**

**Kyoka: (Backs away in horror and leaves)**

**...**

**Clip 3:**

_The third scene shows Tazolei in the shower singing. She is of course censored._

**Tazolei: (Sings and showers) Oh yeah...I screw around with everyone in this guild!**

**Tazolei: ^^ I'm gonna marry Zeref!**

**Voice: (Snickers)**

**Tazolei: ?**

**Tazolei: (Turns around seeing Jackal also naked in the shower)**

**Tazolei: (Screams) Jackal! What are you doing here?!  
**

**Jackal: Kuhahaha!**

**Jackal: (Holds up a sponge and grins) Bend over so I can wash your ass!**

**Tazolei: NO! **

**_CONFESSIONAL:_**

**Tazolei: Jackal is a kid...**

**Tazolei: (Smirks) A really REALLY sexy annoying little kid!  
**

**Female Producer: Do you have feelings for him? ^^**

**Tazolei: Mmm...I can't really say...**

**_END OF CONFESSIONAL:_  
**

**Tazolei: (Blushes and backs away to the wet wall) Jackal if I wanted some help here I would have called you! Now get out!**

**Jackal: (Laughs) I'm gonna clean you out! Like it or not!**

**Tazolei: (Laughs) Jackal leave me alone! Get out of my shower!**

**Jackal: (Corners her) Kuhahaha!**

**Tazolei: Jackal!**

**...**

**Clip 4:**

_On one night all the Demon Gates and Mard Gear are shown at a dinner table in a large kitchen. Kyoka, Sayla, Silver, Keyes and Ezel sit on one side while Torafuzar, Jackal, Tazolei, Tempesta, and Franmalth sit on the other side. Mard Gear sits in a royal chair on the very end holding the book of E.N.D._

**_CONFESSIONAL:_**

**Mard Gear: My servants have been doing very well in pleasing me for awhile. So I decided to treat them to a lovely dinner I prepared. In Lord Zeref's honor of course.**

**Camera Guy: So what's with that book? Can I see it?**

**Mard Gear: (Squeezes book) Stay away from my master!**

**Camera Guy: Geez! Alright!**

**_END OF CONFESSIONAL:_**

**Sayla: The dinner is lovely...**

**Kyoka: Yes it is.**

**Silver: I do enjoy steak and seafood!**

**Franmalth: How much did all this food cost? Gehehehe...**

**Ezel: CAN WE HURRY UP AND EAT?! I'M FUCKING STARVING HERE!**

**Torafuzar: Show some table manners when at the dinner table!**

**Tazolei: ^^ Don't you just love shrimp cocktail? It's what rich people eat nowadays! **

**Tempesta: We're...rich?**

**Jackal: (Rolls eyes) I rather eat at Mc'Donalds...**

**Keyes: Shall we call for prayer?**

**Mard Gear: Yes we shall...**

**?: i'M HERE!**

**Demon Gates and Mard Gear: (Turns seeing Lamy in a sparkly Cinderella dress and crown holding a fan)**

**Lamy: ^^ I'm all dolled up for the Demon Royal Dinner! Now where's my seat!**

**Tazolei: (Chuckles) Nice outfit...**

**Jackal: (Growls) This dinner is for Demon Gates ONLY! So get out Lamy!**

**Lamy: :( But I made a dress and everything! I thought you'd like it Jackal-kun!**

**Jackal: (Facepalms)**

**Mard Gear: Leave...NOW!**

**Lamy: (Pouts and stomps away)**

**Mard Gear: (Smiles and closes eyes) Let us pray to Zeref...**

**Demon Gates: (Close eyes and chants in prayer) Joma joma dabarasa...**

**Demon Gates: (Repeats 5 more times)**

**Mard Gear: Good. Now feast!**

**Demon Gates: (Eats dinner while chatting)**

**Tazolei: (Smirks) So when are you and me gonna "rumble" in bed Tempesta?**

**Tempesta: I am a calamity...**

**Tazolei: (Sweatdrops) Yeah I get that...but I mean, when are we gonna sleep together? Hm?**

**Tempesta: Calamities don't sleep...**

**Tazolei: -.-**

**_CONFESSIONAL:_**

**Tazolei: Tempesta is BRAIN DEAD!**

**Tazolei: I try to get with the guy but he's always talking about HIMSELF!**

**Tazolei: (Grins) I like an arrogant man...confidence is sexy after all...**

**_NEXT CONFESSIONAL:_**

**Tempesta: (Sits quietly)**

**Female Producer: Sir?**

**Tempesta: (Stays quiet)**

**Female Producer: Sir? Hello?  
**

**Tempesta: ?**

**Female Producer: This is a confessional!**

**Tempesta: Confessional?**

**Female Producer: It's where you express your feelings about yourself or other people.**

**Female Producer: Do you have any thoughts for the show?**

**Tempesta:...**

**Female Producer:...**

**Tempesta:...!**

**Female Producer: ?**

**Tempesta: I am a calamity...**

**Female Producer: -.-**

**Camera Guy: Damn this guys a bore!**

**Tempesta: Calamity...**

**Camera Guy: -.- OKAY! GET OUT! **

**_END OF CONFESSIONAL:_**

**Tazolei: (Drops chopsticks) Damn...**

**Ezel: Your clumsy as hell!**

**Jackal: Kuhahaha!  
**

**Tazolei: Shut up!**

**Tazolei: (Crawls under table) Where's that fork?**

**Tazolei: (Sees Sayla's feet and Kyoka's feet)**

**Sayla: (Footsies Kyoka)**

**Kyoka: (Smirks)**

**Kyoka: (Footsies Sayla)**

**Sayla: Hee hee...**

**Tazolei: (Rolls eyes and picks up chopsticks) Looks like I've found it...and now...**

**Tazolei: (Smirks and crawls over to Sayla)**

**Tazolei: (Picks up Sayla's dress with chopsticks)**

**Tazolei: (Blushes) No panties...very naughty...**

**Sayla: -.- **

**Sayla: (Kicks Tazolei's eye)**

**Tazolei: (Shoots up from table causing it to fall over) OWWWWWW! AAH!**

**Demon Gates: (Gasps)**

**Keyes: (Frowns) No dessert then...?**

**Jackal: WHAT THE HELL TAZOLEI?!**

**Torafuzar: You ruined the dinner...**

**Ezel: YOU STUPID WHORE!**

**Mard Gear: What is the meaning of this?**

**Tazolei: (Points at Sayla) She kicked my eye!**

**Sayla: -.- You were peeking under my dress...**

**Tazolei: Why the hell are you going commando everywhere you go when you're still a virgin! Unless your sleeping around with Kyoka!**

**Male Demon Gates: (With amusement) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!**

**Kyoka: (Widens eyes)**

**Mard Gear: (Smirks) I didn't think the dinner came with entertainment**

**Sayla: (Blushes and tackles Tazolei onto the broken table)**

**Tazolei: (Fights back screaming) YOU BITCH!**

**Tazolei: (Pulls Sayla's hair)**

**Sayla: Aah!**

**Kyoka: Sayla!  
**

**Silver: (Smirks)**

**Ezel: Cat fight! Cat fight!**

**Jackal: Kuhahaha!**

**Franmalth: Looking up dresses is a sin! How much will that cost? Gehehehe!**

**Torafuzar: (Facepalms) Can't we ever have a normal dinner?**

**Keyes: Apparently not...**

**Keyes: (Turns back to Sayla and Tazolei fighting and shakes head)**

**...**

**Clip 5:**

_The next scene shows Tazolei laying on Sayla's bed in Sayla's room talking while Sayla sits on the writing chair listening._

**Tazolei: Believe it or not I dated Deliora!**

**Tazolei: He was a giant and all but we were able to work things out.**

**Sayla:...**

**Tazolei: (Frowns) But then I broke up with him and he decided to take his anger out on a town killing thousands of people!**

**Sayla:...**

**Tazolei: In a way...I guess I'm the reason Silver is here with us...**

**Tazolei: ^^ And I guess you could say I'm also responsible for the many deaths that happen in the town Deliora destroyed! But don't tell Silver that okay?**

**Sayla:...**

**Tazolei: Sayla?**

**Sayla: I apologize Tazolei but I have a lot on my mind.**

**Tazolei: Like what?**

**Sayla: (Blushes) Well actually I've been thinking about declaring my feelings to Kyoka-sama because I love her. But I'm worried she may not love me back...**

**Tazolei: -.-**

**Tazolei: (Smirks and walks over to Sayla) Silly silly girl...Kyoka would never love you...**

**Sayla: What? But...no...she gives me affection! Really!  
**

**Tazolei: (Chuckles) Yeah only if you succeed in a mission. You know I'm right.**

**Sayla: (Turns away)**

**Tazolei: (Wraps arms around Sayla from behind and leans lips to her cheek) Kyoka is only out there for the missions...she doesn't have time for love...**

**Sayla: (Blushes) She...doesn't?**

**Tazolei: (Whispers) Exactly...**

**Tazolei: (Strokes Sayla's hair) But I can give you my love...**

**Sayla: Your love?**

**Tazolei: (Leans lips towards Sayla closing eyes)**

**Sayla: (Leans lips close to Tazolei closing eyes)**

**Tazolei: (Slips hand under dress) Sayla...**

**Sayla: -.-**

**Sayla: (Slaps Tazolei)**

**Tazolei: (Cries) DAMN YOU!**

**...**

**Clip 6:**

_The last scene shows Tazolei tied to thorns against the wall while Mard Gear in his E.N.D. pajamas is shown exhausted._

**Tazolei: (Moans) Mard Daddy! More punishment! PLEASE!**

**Mard Gear: Haven't you had enough?!  
**

**Tazolei: It's never enough! More PLEASURE PLEASE! XD**

**Mard Gear: (Groans and picks up Zeref plushie) Go to BED!**

**Mard Gear: (Walks away to bedroom)**

**...**

Lisanna and I sweatdrop. "Weird show..." We then heard the sound of smashing and turned seeing Natsu smashing his body against the bars. "Natsu stop it!" I cry. "It's so hot..." Lisanna whimpered. "Hang in there Lisanna!" Natsu said. "Yeah I'm starting to sweat too..." I sigh. "LET US OUT BASTARDS!" Natsu shouted. Two blankets were then tossed inside our cell. We glanced up seeing Silver at the cell with his eyes closed. "Here's a little coverup for the two Princesses." He said. I blushed a bit. _'Chivalrous bastard isn't it?' I thought._ "Thanks...I guess..." I then use my hair strands to wrap the blankets around Lisanna's body as well as my own and tie it. "Yeah, thank you!" She said.

Silver then brought a cup of water to our cell. He frosted the cup a bit. "Come here young lady." "It must be poison!" Lisanna said. Natsu sniffed the cuff. "Doesn't smell like it." "I won't set you free but I can't stand seeing a lady suffer," Silver said. Lisanna slowly got up and sipped the cup. "How is it?" I asked. Lisanna turned to me. "It's okay!"

Silver smiled at me. "Would you like some too?" I nodded. "Yeah..." I slowly got up and walked over to the cell bars and sipped the rest of the water. "Thank you!" I say. "Give us some food! I'm starving!" Natsu exclaimed. Silver then walked away. "HEY! WHO ARE YOU?! AND WHY DO YOU SMELL LIKE GRAY?!" Natsu shouted. I frowned. "I smell it too...and that personality of his...so cold yet so...cool at the same time..."

...

Melody's POV:

Jellal and I were fighting hard telling the Oracion Seis that we will give they the freedom they wanted but they insisted on killing us instead and it was just getting us nowhere. I currently had Cobra pinned down trying to reason with him while he struggled to get from my grasp not trying to listen to me.

Although Jellal had it the worst when Master Zero had seemingly rose up from the dead and blasted a hole in Jellal's chest which worried Meredy, Hope, and I while Xeena remained silent. It turned out that it was only a nightmare attack as Jellal crushed his own eyes in order to shatter to magic. This shocked everyone including me! I smiled. _'Jellal's magic is so amazing! No wonder Erza's in love with him!' I thought._

I then gasped seeing bright light shoot out from the ground around the Oracion Seis and I. I widen my eyes. "Um...hey...Jellal...wait a second!" "Be judged by the seven stars!" Jellal stated. The sky then darkened purple with a giant red ball blast inside it. "True Heavenly Body Magic!" Midnight gasped. "Oh no!" I quickly got off of Cobra and began to make a run for it. Seven stars then rained down from the sky.

"GRAND CHARIOT...SEMA!"

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

...

I had woken up confused! There was a bandage on my arm and my leg. I looked around and everybody was gone! I gasped as I layed up a bit. "Oh no!"

"Xeena?!"

"Cobra?!"

"Jellal Strawberry?!"

No answer. I whimpered. "Everybody left me...I didn't even get to ask Jellal if he'll be my friend!" I frowned. "And Cobra is probably off somewhere being bad...he'll never listen!" I then glance down at my leg bandages seeing three pieces of paper sticking out of it. "Huh? What's this?" I pick up the piece of paper and open it.

_'You don't have to worry about Cobra and his comrades being bad anymore. He has walked the path of light. Sorry for injuring you in the attack but your wounds will heal in given time...I thank you for your assistance Melody!'_

_ 'Farewell my comrade'_

_-Jellal of Crime Sorciere_

I couldn't help but giggle. "Jellal really is my friend! He's so nice!" I blush. "I hope he proposes to Erza Strawberry one day so that they and Sting and I could maybe have a double wedding! Hee hee!" _'I wonder if I'll ever see Cobra again...' I thought._ I tilt my head in confusion. "Wait! What's Crime Sorciere?" I stick the note in my top. I sigh. "Oh well..." I glance at the last two notes. "I wonder what this other note says..." I pick up the second note and open it.

_'Listen Muchacha! If your part of Jellal's harem I suggest you get the fuck out of my way because Jellal is MINE not yours! If I see you stalk Jellal I'm sending your ass back to Mexico because for all I know you're probably illegal! Now go away of I'll kill you!'_

_ -Xeena_

I frowned reading each word. They really hurt me! "Xeena doesn't seem very nice...I don't think she likes me..." I stick the note in my shirt. "I don't understand why Jellal would love a woman like that. Jellal deserves someone better..." I ^^ smile brightly. "Like Erza Strawberry! Beautiful, honest, and strong! With hair that smells like strawberries!" "Oh! I hope they get married real soon!" I glance at the last note. "Now I wonder what this says..." I pick up the note and open it. I pout. _'Hopefully not a death threat...'_

_ 'You seem to know of my long last sister Yukino. That makes me happy. I'm glad to know that she's still around living a happy life. But I ask this kindly of you Melody...please do not tell her you saw me. I would be ashamed it my sister has found out of what I had become over the years. Allow me to walk the path of light and then I shall reunite with my sister. Then I will tell her everything! I trust you Melody...'_

_ -Sorano of Crime Sorciere_

I groan. "WHAT THE HECK IS CRIME SORCIERE HUH?!" I whimpered. "I'm really curious and confused..." I smile at the note. "'Sorano...' that's a beautiful name!" "I guess if she trusts me then I guess I'll have to be her friend too right?" I glance at the bandage on my leg and frowned. No more notes left...not even one from Cobra. I sigh and requip my extended crook and use it to boost myself up. "Oh well...I guess it's time to find my way back to Sting then..."

I then heard a hovering noise and glanced up seeing a giant blue cube floating in the sky. It had brown spots all over. I gasp with excitement. "It's a giant sugar cube with cookie bits! A DREAM COME TRUE!" "YAY!"

I quickly launch up in the sky and fly towards the sugary cube and land on a dark surface. I put my crook away and rub my hands together licking my lips. "Oh boy! I hope nobody minds if I take a few bites!" "Ooh...where should I start? It looks so sugary and cookie...y! HEE HEE HEE!"

I then glance forward and saw a tall gothic mansion with spikes surrounding the entrance. Next to it was a golden and white mansion that had the title 'Hell's Empire' at the very top. I titled my head. "I wonder if this is a set for a new movie they're making...probably the Haunted Mansion, Hunger Games, or Twilight..." I sweatdropped. "And I may have interrupted a take..."

I looked around to apologize to the camera crew but all I saw were clouds. I frowned. "No one's here..." I turned back to the two buildings. "So what is this place then?"

**_GI..._**

My ears twitched at the sound. "HUH?!" I turn around but no one was behind me.

**_GI..._**

I requip out my crook and flail and look around hearing the sound of slithering. "WHO'S THERE?!" The area then began to rumble and shake rapidly. I screamed. "WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"

_TWACK!_

Wrapped tightly around my leg was a giant slimy red tentacle which tickled it's way up to my thighs. I widen my eyes. "AAH-!"

_TWACK!_

...

Kitsuna's POV:

The area kept rumbling like crazy causing the entire guild to tip over along with us with it. A golden metal object then rolled close to our cell. "A sword!" Natsu exclaimed. "We can use it to cut the chains!" Lisanna said. "I got it!" I say as I stretched my hair strand towards it.

...

Tazolei's POV:

**(Me: {Facepalms} Oh NO...not her again!)**

After my sexy dream about Kitsuna I saw how I couldn't take it anymore! Like the Tasmanian Devil I was I bursted out of the resurrection tube cracking the glass causing the water to flow all over Hell's Core. I jumped out of the tube and stretched.

**"THE RICH BITCH IS BACK BABY!"**

With that the camera crew for my reality show then came over and began filming me. I smiled at them. "Oh hey guys!" Lamy scurried over to me, look of panic on her face. "You broke the tube! I can't believe you!" Lamy then sweatdropped. "Actually I can..." I looked down at myself. I know had chocolate tanned skin like Kitsuna, having crystalized blue thigh length hair kinda like Kitsuna's, having amber eyes like Kitsuna, wearing an extremely revealing outfit like Kitsuna, everything about me right now was dedicated to Kitsuna! I AM Kitsuna! She was my whole world! Although I still retained my old features such as the hair/ears on the top of my head and my tail. But my claws and my two sets of sharp teeth were bloody red.

I was technically naked although I wore a gold money printed stringy like body stocking which wrapped tightly around my figure with the strings covering only my nipples and the stringy like crotchless bikini bottom covering most of my hairless crotch but creating a thong back. The rest of the golden strings wrapped around my arms, claws, and my bare legs. On my bare waist was a tiny gold belly piercing that had a large 'K' chained at the end. Wrapped around my head was a horizontal gold bedazzled fringe headband that had tiny gold dollar signs at the ends. I smiled at my new body. "Hey look! I got my curves back!" Lamy widen her eyes. "WHAT?!" I chuckled. "Wow! I should have died forever ago! Thanks a lot Lamy!"

"No fair! I made you beautiful AND curvy!" Lamy cried. I glared at her. "Not only that..." I lifted a strand of my hair. "I asked for TEAL blue hair! Not Super Saiyan God blue hair! I told you I wanted to look like Kitsuna!" "Who is Kitsuna?" Lamy asked. I smirked. "But don't worry Lamy..." "You can still look adorable and cute shaking your little ass and tiny boobies..." I patted her chest. It felt like a wall. "If you even have any..." Lamy pouted. "I have a rack...you...you just can't see it!" I rolled my eyes. "Lamy you're as scrawny as a Powerpuff Girl!" Lamy glared at me. "HEY!"

"HEY!" I mocked. "Since it's my 10,001st birthday, go fetch me a cheesecake!" Lamy growled and went to bring me a slice of cheesecake and a fork. I snatched it from her and began to eat it. "Is this my body?" I heard. I turned seeing a dark skinned blonde slim and muscular handsome man examining his body. The camera crew zoomed in on him curious about the new character. I smile at the man. "Helloooo! Who are you handsome?" The man noticed the camera and grew nervous. He then turned to me. "Handsome? Is that my name?" "No cutie! It's Tempesta!" Lamy cooed. "Tempesta is my name?" Tempesta asked. "You're a real hunk now! A hottie!" Lamy swooned.

I widen my eyes. "Tempesta?! Is that really you?" Tempesta turned to me. "Who...are you?" "Tazolei you sexy dumbass!" I laughed. I smirked. "Your...sweetheart!" "Sweetheart?" Tempesta asked. "That's right!" I cooed. I hugged Tempesta pressing my large breasts against his chest and slid my hands down his backside.

_HONK!_

Tempesta gasped. I look up at him with a look of lust. "You and me are gonna have to 'rumble' in bed now that you're sexy..." I say seductively. Tempesta placed a hand on my cheek. "My looks are unimportant...sweetheart..." I smiled._ 'Wow! He really believes that I'm his sweetheart!' I thought._ Lamy stomped the ground. "No! No! No! Tempesta's my sweetheart! Now stop being a perv Tazolei! You always get all the guys!"

I pulled away from Tempesta and turned to her. "I get the girls too..." With that I flip Lamy's skirt causing the wind to blow under it. Lamy shrieked and pulled her skirt down blushing. "I won't go to bed with you if you keep wearing Monster High panties..." I say. "I DON'T WANT TO GO TO BED WITH YOU, YOU LUSTY PERVERT! I'M INTO GUYS!" Lamy shouted. I grinned. "Oh really?" I poke the side of her hip. "Well in my opinion I think you could use a little more meat!"

"Meat?! I have meat in my body!" Lamy cried. I rolled my eyes. "Please..." I brought my body back to a slightly confused Tempesta and stroke his chest as I sneer at Lamy. "Guys want something to hold onto at night! They don't want no bones!" Lamy anime teared at that. "I'm...curvy..." "NOT!" I laughed. The camera crew zoomed in on Lamy. "I can't believe you embarrassed me on national television!" Lamy cried. I grinned. "Actually...I CAN!"

"What the hell?" A voice groaned. The camera crew directed their attention to the voice. We each turned seeing a newly resurrected Jackal climbing down from the tube. He was shirtless showing off his nice abs. He retained his old wrap with brought attention to his lower torso and had on new pants and a new scarf. On his wrists were gloves. His outfit showed off his claws and animal feet just like mine but he had a slightly bushy tail. His Guild Mark was revealed on his pectoral which looked good enough to suck as it appeared fetishy in my eyes. But if I knew that if I kissed or licked Jackal's body there will be consequences for the both of us!

Jackal was currently wearing his what I like to call his 'Sexy Face' meaning he looked irritated. "It's not fair how you made Tempesta and Tazolei sexier than me!" He said. Lamy skipped over to Jackal and snuggled him. "But you've always been more cute Jackal!" She cooed. Jackal gave her a look of disgust. "Fuckin' gross! Get off me!" He then noticed the camera crew filming him. "What the hell?! What's with the damn cameras?!" "We need to make more episodes for our reality show!" I say.

Lamy snuggled against Jackal. "I'm a TV star and Jackal's my hunky boyfriend!" "The hell I'm not!" Jackal exclaimed as he pushed her away. "Feel free to use the Confessional," the camera guy said. Jackal glared at the guy. "I've got a confession..." He then jumped down and walked towards the camera.

**"...YOU SUCK!"**

Jackal then punched the camera out of his face slightly damaging it as the camera guy fell over. I bursted out laughing. "See? That's why you have so many fangirls!" Jackal turned to me. I turned away and went back to eating my cheesecake. I heard Jackal snicker. "Hey Taz...nice 'cheesecake...'," he said. I stopped eating and glared at Jackal seeing him grin at me. "Which 'cheesecake' are you talking about?!" This made Jackal snicker even more.

I growl. "I can't believe you blew me up, Jack!" "I didn't blow you up! You hung yourself!" Jackal said. "Yeah..." I walked over to him and tug on his new scarf. "Because of your stupid fashion! Seriously! Who walks around with a winter scarf while being half naked?! And are those gloves from Forman Mills?"

_SLAP!_

I stared at Jackal with disbelief as I felt the red sting throb across my cheek. Tempesta widen his eyes while Lamy gasped. I growl furiously.

_SLAP!  
_

Jackal growled at me. "TAZOLEI!" The slap fest had begun and the camera crew was eating it up.

_SLAP!  
_

_SLAP!  
_

_SLAP!_

_SLAP!  
_

_SLAP!_

_SLAP!_

_SLAP!_

_SLAP!_

_SLAP!_

_SLAP!_

_SLAP!_

I backed away as Jackal walked towards me to get the last slap. I widen my eyes putting my hands out. "Why are we doing this?!" Jackal lowered his hand. "I don't know..." I smiled and poked Jackal's abs. "You know...you and Tempesta would make great candidates as my male strippers! You should perform a lap dance for me!" I turned around.

_BLEH!  
_

The acid on the ground then formed shape and turned into a solid chair. I sat on it and spread my legs out a bit. Jackal chuckled. "I'm no stripper!" I laughed. "You don't have to strip! Just give me a lap dance!" "No! Give me! Give me! Give me!" Lamy cried. We ignored her. Jackal winked at me. "Later..." I smirk at that.

I turned back to Lamy and get up causing my chair to melt back into acid. "That reminds me Lamy...where's Kocaine-9?" I asked. Lamy remained silent. She looked nervous. I grew suspicious. I narrow my eyes. "Well...?" "I...can't...tell you..." Lamy said nervously. I then pinned Lamy by the neck against the wall. I bring out my claws. "If my dog is dead, I'm having rabbit stew!" "He's not dead!" Lamy cried. "Then where is he?!" I demanded. "I can't say anything!" Lamy cried.

I brought out my claws which recolored itself green. "Then I'll make you talk!" When my acid claws changed color, they could be injected inside the stomach where the acid inside a person's body will turn against the person by making the acid rush up to the person's brain making them immobile to control themselves. When the mouth of the person opens they tell the truth about EVERYTHING. This was my technique: Acidic Truism!

I then injected my nails in the side of Lamy's stomach causing her body to jitter. Her eyes were then green. "Where's my dog?" I asked. "Kyoka resurrected him into a demon frog octopus named Yakadoriga!" Lamy said quickly. I was in complete disappointment. I dropped Lamy onto the floor. "Who needs dogs when you have..." "Me..." Jackal purred as he wrapped his arms around my waist. He pecked me on the cheek. I smiled at him and stroke his cheek. "Yeah...I have you! My best friend!" Tempesta frowned. "I...thought that I was your sweetheart..." I turned to grin at him in amusement. "You're too cute!"

Lamy threw a tantrum. "NO NO NO NO NO NO! STOP IT!" Jackal and I gave her looks of disgust. Lamy glared at me. "You can't do whatever you want just because you have a bigger rack!" I chuckled and slowly push Jackal off of me. "Oh that's right Lamy..." I shove a large list in her hands. "Here's a list of stuff I need you to bring to the mansion for my 10,001st birthday party tonight!" Jackal sweatdropped. "ANOTHER party?!" I smirked at him. "And YOU get to be a stripper! Tempesta too!" Jackal raised an eyebrow. "We're stripping?!" "Complete with a pole and a bucket of water! You'll do it if you want me in bed tonight!" I say stroking his chin. Jackal grinned. "Alright!"

Lamy read the list. "How do you expect me to bring Beyonce and Jay-Z to the party?!" "...And a chocolate fountain the size of Mount Rushmore?!" "I also want a dance floor shaped like an iphone, monkeys that serve Pizza Hut, surfboards made out of cookies, a party yacht with entertainment, and I also want you to rent Disney World with my money and have them bring the entire park to my mansion!" I say. Jackal widen his eyes. "You're renting Disney World?!" "Disney..." Tempesta pondered. "I CAN because I'M rich!" I say haughtily.

"They're not gonna give you Disney World!" Lamy cried. I narrowed my eyes at her. "Then kill them..." "And if you don't bring the 10,001 items to my mansion by sundown I'll rabbit stew!" I say sternly. "You can't eat me! I don't taste so good!" Lamy cried. "Idiot! I can eat anything AND anyone!" I flash Lamy my two sets of teeth.

_CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP!  
_

Lamy shrieked and hid behind Tempesta. I smirk in triumph. "Oh! I also want a 50 foot tall birthday cake shapes EXACTLY like Kitsuna!" Lamy widen her eyes. "HUH?!" I grinned. "And make sure you have her curves frosty in the RIGHT places!" Lamy anime teared as she added it to the list. "You're CRAZY!" I ^^ smiled. "No...I'm rich!"

"Wait...who are you again?" Tempesta asked. Jackal turned to him. "Don't you remember me Tempesta?" Lamy faked cried. "Tempesta loses his memories every time he's regenerated...it's a pity but..." she made a face. "...a blessing for me!" I sweatdrop. "Yeah uh...shouldn't you be getting my birthday stuff before I eat you alive?" Jackal growled. I smiled at his irritated expression. "Go on...I'm listening..." "I'm ain't gonna forgive that fireball bastard and his blue cat...I'm gonna fuck them up REAL good!"

"That angry face is so cute! I'm going to get pregnant!" Lamy cooed. "SHUT UP!" Jackal shouted. We then heard the sounds of footsteps. "And who is that?" Tempesta asked. "Who the hell are you?" Jackal asks. "Oh I almost forgot! Tee hee!" Lamy giggled. I turned seeing an Asian looking woman now demonized wearing a revealing outfit made out of bandages along with a cloak. The camera crew zoomed in on her. I smiled brightly. "Lamy! How did you know I wanted a Chinese stripper at my party?! Like, that's amazing!"

"She's not the stripper you wanted. She's the former human named Minerva that Kyoka captured," Lamy said. I frowned. "So...no stripper then?" "Too be honest I have no interest in women..." I smirked. "I do..." "Minerva..." Tempesta said. Jackal smirked her way. "New comrade, eh?" Minerva smirked. I licked my lips studying Minerva's figure. _'I want to eat those dumpling shaped breasts...' I thought._

"Oh! Speaking of new comrades, Kyoka ordered me to find some new recruits for the mission!" I say in realization. I turned hearing the sound of chuckling and saw Laylamon and Arachne walking together with glasses of champagne in their hands gossiping. These two were our ally's. I smirked. _'Looks like we're making a call to Arachnophobia and the Bagra Army...Kyoka will be very pleased!' I thought._

...

I told the camera crew to take a break because I wanted some time to myself. I walked through the empty halls alone holding my Kitsuna stuffed plushie that I personally made. I smiled at it. "Kitsuna or Zeref...I will marry one of you..." I say. "And when I do, we'll combine our powers and use it to wipe out Fairy Tail AND Tartarus and soon the whole world will be under our control!" I laughed crazily.

"We'll be RICH! Everyone will LOVE us! Everyone will ADORE us! Everyone will be our SLAVES! And mostly..." I smirk. "I'll have the power to rule over even you if you disobey me...I will be the new god of this world...of ALL worlds! Including Feniechalius, Mharoahloia, and Edolas...everything will be mine! ALL MINE!" I break into a shrieking laughter at the thoughts. I was really twisted and I loved it!

I then heard the sound of moaning. I turned seeing I was in front of a dungeon room. I open the door. My jaw dropped! There was an orange haired, tiger eared, Spanish looking extremely voluptuous woman knocked out hanging in chains stripped naked. Kocai- I mean Yadadoriga was lurking above her snickering evilly waiting to strike her. I slam the door shut and walk away as a waterfall of red leaves my nose. "I can't...I...I...I...can't handle this one...oh my god..."

...

To clear my mind I went to the center headquarters and met up with Kyoka, Sayla, and Franmalth who were watching something on a screen. The camera crew filmed us as they were finished with they're break. "Recruitment of Arachnophobia and the Bagra Army was a success!" I reported. Kyoka smiled at me. "You've done well, Tazoliana." "Gehehehe!" Franmalth giggled. Sayla smiled. "In my book...I'm about to do much better." I gave her a bored expression. _'Sayla! SWEETIE! Kyoka does NOT love you! Stop being an attention WHORE!' I thought. _

"And why is that Sayla?" I asked. "Look forward at the screen. The Fairy's tale is about to end..." she said. I looked forward seeing the Fairy Tail guild on the screen. "I used my Macro to order a human to plant a Lacrima Bomb in the building," Sayla explained. "It will be quite a show," Kyoka said. I gasped. _'But Kitsuna...she'll be blown up too! And I can't do anything about it...' I thought. _"Keep those cameras rolling boys!" Franmalth said.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Sayla, Kyoka, and Franmalth smiled in triumph as the _Ending Music _played. I frowned. "Kitsuna..." I whispered.

**Fairy Tail Ending 20: Song: 'FOREVER HERE' By: Yoko Isida!**

_The scene opens up with a dark blue spinning collage of members of Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Tartarus, Celestial Spirits, some other demons and a few others. The scenery changes color from gray to orange to red as more characters are revealed and the scenery then stops spinning showing everyone. Kitsuna and Kar are shown defending each other against Tazolei who making a yandere face towards them as acid drools from her lips. Jackal is shown next to her laughing like a maniac as he eyes Lucy. Melody is shown with Sting and Rogue fighting alongside them as RiRi, Lector, and the kids cheer for them. Xeena is shown near Erza holding her switchblade with a thirst for blood..._

**See you all next week! ;)**


	35. Life and Death!

**Been awhile since I've updated. And after this it will be another while for me to update cuz you know...big vaca coming up! Anyways this will be 241-242! ENJOY!**

**Oh that's right! Here's the next guild card!**

**Name: TAZOLIANA**

**Age: 10,001**

**Curse: ACID BODY**

**Likes: SEX, SEX TOYS, SEXUAL LUST, SEXUAL FAVORS, SEXUAL DESIRES, SEXUAL FETISH, SEX OBJECTS, SEX SYMBOLS, SEXUALITY, SEXUAL BISEXUALS, SEXUAL PERVERSION, SEXUAL NATURE, SEXY MEN, SEXY WOMAN, SEXY BODIES, SEXUAL LUST, SEXUAL BEHAVIOR, SEX STORIES, SEX MOVIES, SEX THAT SELLS, SEXY OUTFITS, MONEY, KITSUNA**

**Dislikes: THE OPPOSITE OF ANYTHING MENTIONED ABOVE, DEFIANCE **

**Disclaimer: 'A TOTALLY RICH, SEXUALLY ATTRACTIVE, YANDERE DOMINATRIX FROM HELL!'**

**Note: 'A spoiled and sex hungry BSMD loving member of the Tartarus guild as well as being one of it's high ranking members: The Ten Demon Gates. She is also the CEO of her business: Hell's Empire alongside her partner Franmalth. Although a bisexual with a lust for her creator Zeref and sexy women such as fellow demons, Sayla and Kyoka and Feniechalian woman, Kitsuna, she is idolized by mages everywhere in Dark Guilds especially given the fact that she is the star of her own reality show: Keeping Up With the Etherious. She has been involved in many scandalous affairs with many women in Dark Guilds including Sage Fox, Xeena during her days in Grimoire Heart. She shares a love-hate relationship with her fellow canine demon, Jackal but is unaware whether she truly has feelings for him as the male tends to toy with her feelings...'**

**Extra Note(Tazolei talking): 'DON'T LOOK DOWN AT ME JUST CUZ I'M A GIRL! I HAVE A SET OF BALLS OF MY OWN...'**

**...**

**I told you I would add a new guild card in the near future! ;) ENJOY THE CHAP!**

**...**

Xeena's POV:

The Oracion Seis were now one of us now! After sewing up their cloaks we had each took a break at a cave in front of a river. Hoteye was preaching about everyday life and it's goodness, Midnight was thinking about how to defeat Zeref, Angel bonded with Hope by playing patty cake with her, Racer kept talking about how hot and attractive Melody was and Cobra muttered to himself declaring whether or not he would see Melody again and Meredy played patty cake with Angel and Hope too! I on the other hand decided to go off to be by myself somewhere...

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**Life and Death!**

I was high up on a higher cave on the mountain watching from afar how Jellal was privately emptying his yellow contents into the river not knowing I was there. Speaking of 'yellow' that was currently the color of my hair tips! But right now, I had a strong lust to rush up to Jellal and stick my mouth over his 'wizard wand' and take him all for myself! Maybe upload the footage on Instagram for Erza to see and make her jealous and probably go crazy because Jellal would love me and not her. I growled quietly. _'Erza...you ruined EVERYTHING!' I thought._

I stick my hand into my inner pocket of my cloak and pulled out a bag of cigarettes that had weed inside. I pulled out my lighter and began smoking. It took me about 10-15 minutes for me to get the smoking right because I kept on coughing out black smog my first few try's feeling my lungs weaken. Although I didn't care...

_'__I'll run off one day and kill you Erza...' I thought. 'Afterwards I'll kill Kitsuna, "the betrayer" who ruined everything!' _ I had smiled for the first time in forever when I pulled out my iphone and went to Instagram and watched footage of a naked Erza being tortured in a chamber being whipped by a demon like woman in some thong leotard and being electrocuted by a frog like creature who had tangled her up. The user that uploaded the video was _'Slave_Star_Angel'. _I widen my eyes recognizing the title. And this lead me to think one horrid belief... "...Tazolei's alive...!"

"Xeena!" I heard. I glanced up quickly seeing Meredy in front of me with a look of horror on her face. I give her a blank expression. "What...?" "What are you doing here?" Meredy asked. "Smoking," I say simply. I blow some smoke at her face making her stare at me in disbelief. "SMOKING?! I thought you'd quit smoking!" She said. "...Wait! When did you buy drugs?!" "I didn't buy them...these were the same drugs I had stashed away 7 years ago..." I say. I glanced at the weed it was barf sewage green with a hint of tar colored black. "...Yeah...it's fresh!" I say.

"FROM SEVEN YEARS AGO?! THE DRUGS EXPIRE XEENA! YOU COULD DIE!" Meredy screamed. "I'm not gonna die...now shut up!" I groan. Meredy sat in front of me and looked into my eyes worriedly. "Why are you doing this Xeena?" I say nothing. "Talk to me!" She cried. I blew smoke in the air. Meredy frowned sadly. "Seven years ago...you told me you smoked because your stressed about love..." I say nothing. "Are you stressed about the one you love...Jellal?" She asked. I growl silently squeezing the cigarette in my hand. "Please talk to me!" Meredy cried.

I toss my cigarette aside and lighted up a new one and stick it in my mouth. "STOP SMOKING!" Meredy shouted as she slapped the cigarette out of my hand. I set the bag of weed down and slowly stand up glaring at Meredy.

_SLAP!_

Meredy shrieked as she fell back but before she could react I had grabbed her by the jaw squeezing it tightly and slammed her head against the rocky wall. Meredy gagged as she tried to break free. "X-xeena...!" "Listen to me! Don't you dare say SHIT about me smoking! Not to Hope, not to Jellal, not to ANYONE! GOT IT?!" I barked. Tears slowly formed in Meredy's eyes as a small crack in her jaw was heard. "...Wh-why are you doing this?!" I frown sadly and released Meredy who fell to the ground. She kept coughing. I picked up my bag of weed and begin to head out the cave. "It's because...I'm in love..." I whispered. I glance over Jellal who had just finished by the river. He had walked back to the lower cave where the rest of the Oracion Seis were and conversed with them.

_'__If you won't decide to love me then I'll have to resort to violence once more on those who pull us far from our relationship...' I thought. _I dig into my pocket and pull out two different blade knifes. One was orange and it had 'Melody' written across from it. The other was teal and it had 'Kitsuna' written across it. "You both know for a fact that I love Jellal more than anything, but since you want to ruin my happiness, I will have to kill you AND Erza in order to get what I WANT!" _'True love...' I thought._ I chuckled to myself and I rub the knives together. My hair tips had then turned a deep orange "Wow...I sound like Tazolei!" "If I had the chance, I'd probably kill her too...hee hee!"

...

Tazolei's POV:

With a look of disappointment I had watched alongside Kyoka, Sayla, and Franmalth as the guild had exploded. Sayla smiled in triumph. "It is as you see Kyoka," she said. "You did well Sayla," Kyoka said. Franmalth cackled like an idiot. "How many lives were lost? How much did they cost?!" I sighed. "Speaking of cost..." I pull out a piece of paper and hand it to Franmalth. "Here's your paycheck from our Empire. We made pretty great sales this week...go nuts..." Franmalth grinned at the paper. "How much? How much? How mu-?" "-How about you READ the paper and see the amount yourself!" I snapped.

"You don't seem very happy," Kyoka said. I sigh again. "Forget it...I'll just have to find myself a new 'victim' to love..." I out of nowhere hug Kyoka pressing my face to her breasts. "Your so soft..." "Get off of Kyoka right now," Sayla said. "Fuck off Sayla! Your just jealous because you don't have the BALLS to feel Kyoka's tits!" I snapped. Sayla narrowed her eyes at me. "In demon stories-" "-In demon stories your an idiot virgin who's never getting laid and should shut the FUCK UP BITCH!" I shouted. The whole room went silent as Sayla and I glare each other down. The only sounds were of Franmalth's snickers. "Thoses curses are sins! How much!? How much!?"

I sneer at Sayla as I continue to hug Kyoka. "Anyways...Kyoka loves me!" I say. "I won't give you my affection..." Kyoka said. I glance up at her anime tearing. "But Kyoka I'm rich! And I love you!" Kyoka smirked and stroked my hair. "Good..." I pull away from her. I glance down at a dead old man on the floor. I titled my head. "Kyoka? Why did you kill Santa Clause?!" Kyoka smiled. "He was the last seal to Face." I glared at the man. "Serves him right for not getting me the Eiffel Tower I wanted for Christmas!"

"Enough! Now we shall return our focus to the Face project!" Kyoka said. "The time had come that the white legacy that human suspicious have bred will destroy them in the end! Face will steal all the magic from humans-" "-Make them defenseless against and eligible for rape and sex slavery for my Empire! ALL MINE! FREE STRIPPERS AND SLAVES! PARTIES ALL DAY AND NIGHT!" I squealed. Everyone stared at me. I cleared my throat. "Ahem...and the age of the demons of course!" Sayla narrowed her eyes. "You disgust me..." "No, she is right. The Age of the Demons will begin," Kyoka said. "It is all for the world that Zeref desires." I swooned. "If I ever meet Zeref I think I'd just die!"

Beeping resounded on the screen. I smirked. "Share with the class Franmalth!" "For some reason I'm picking up multiple magic signatures," Franmalth said. Two Devimon ran up to us. I smiled at them. "Ah! It seems that Laylamon and Arachne offered us their forces after all!" "We have a problem!" One said. I widen my eyes. "Is my Empire going out of business? Did one of my strippers break lose?!" "Worse! Three confirmed figures are heading towards Cube!" Devimon said. I narrowed my eyes. "That's not the worst!" "Let me display a visual on the screen," Sayla said as she typed on the screen.

We then saw a visual of four cats holding cards. "Cats?!" Sayla asked. "One of them belongs to Kitsuna..." I whispered. I glared at the golden cat. "HE was the one who pulled Kitsuna AWAY from me!" "How could such animals have such magic power?" Kyoka asked. "They appear to be holding something," Sayla said. I narrow my eyes at her. "Yeah, Sayla? I can SEE that! I have eyes!" Sayla saddened. "This is all my fault..."

I grin at her troubled expression and folded my hands. "Well now...it seems that not all of us are good at fulfilling our missions. A shame really, especially if your a Demon Gate and the fact that your failure was broadcast on NATIONAL TELEVISION!" I announce gesturing to the camera crew. They gave me a thumbs up. I giggle and turn back to Sayla. "I pity you...well not really!" I chuckled. Sayla's eyes darkened as her body shivered as if she was about to cry. "My reputation...is now ruined..." I glare at her. "Reputation?! For what? Reading and bitching at people?! I'm RICH! I HAVE a reputation! Your not worth SHIT in this-"

_WIGGLE WIGGLE WIGGLE WIGGLE!_

Kyoka and Franmalth backed away as my new half neon yellow half dark red tongue which had stuck out wiggled in the air. It was tracking. My tongue behaved as a nose. "Have you picked up something Tazoliana?" Kyoka asked. My tongue shot back in my mouth as I smirk in triumph. "Oh yeah...I've picked up something worth while alright!" I giggled manically as I slowly walk away with the camera crew following me. "Where are you going?" Franmalth asked. I kept on giggling as I pull out my Kitsuna plushie. "Don't worry Kitsuna baby...I'll find you..." I sang. "HEE HEEE HEEE HIIIIIIIII!" "I'm going to fuck your flesh...fuck your flesh...and your bones...and corpse...fleshy fleshy sexy flesh..."

I stopped in my tracks. "But first...!" I turn back and quickly walk back to Sayla who was still stunned over her failure add took the chance to lift up the fabric and peek under her dress. I smiled in satisfaction. I looked back at the frozen Sayla and then back at the eye candy. "So you really don't wear panties eh?" "...No..." Sayla whimpered. I smirked. "Are you really a virgin?" "Let go of her dress!" I heard. I immediately turn to Kyoka who was giving me a stern expression while Franmalth grinned. I obeyed. "You better fuck with her before I do Kyoka!" I winked. Kyoka gave me a blank stare. I chuckle and walk away again. "If you'll excuse me I'm going to fuck a kitsunes flesh to the bone...HEE HEE HEE!" "Looking up skirts, sleeping, swearing, sins...HOW MUCH? HOW MUCH?! HOW MUCH!?" Franmalth laughed.

Melody's POV:

I woke up hearing the sound of rumbling and saw how I was in a dark cellar room with candles. "Huh? Where am I?" "What is that noise?!"

_CHING!_

_CHING!_

I glanced up seeing my hands were bind with cuffs. I gasped. "What is this?!" I glance down at my bare feet which were also in cuffs. I had then widen my eyes in horror seeing how I was naked. My hair was also messy. I screamed. "WHO DID THIS TO MY BODY?! WHY AM I NAKED?!"

I whimper. "Sting was right! THIS is why I shouldn't EVER go to prison!" I struggle with the chains. "I CAN'T EVEN PHASE MY BODY OUT!" _'Do these chains block out all sorts of magic?!' I thought._ I then heard the sound of rioting from above followed by the sound of attacks. I gasped. "Hello?! Please help me! I'm trapped down here!"

_Urgggg!_

"And really hungry too..." I blushed. "Maybe I can have some cookies?" I whimper at the memory of stealing cookies from Lector at Sting's house and then stealing Sting's clothing and skipping down to prison. I had now regretted leaving to prison instead of staying at Sting's house spending time with my family. I frown. _'Sting, I've should have listened...' I thought._

**_GI!_**

I whipped my head up and gasped seeing the octopus frog monster was lurking above me waving it's tentacles near my body whist smirking. "Oh NO!" I cry.

**_GI!_**

"Monster? Did you take my clothes?! That's not very nice!" That was then the door had opened. I looked forward seeing a man. He had pale skin and black hair that was high in a ponytail while the rest was down. He wore a casual sort of royal outfit as well as a smirk. He carried a book that had E.N.D. on it. I recognized that book! "Am...I in...Tartarus?!" I shrieked. The man stopped _i_n front of me and began running his hand down my cheek softly smiling. "Little tiger...your not a human are you?" He asked. I whimpered. _'Help...'_

...

Tazolei's POV:

I continue to saunter slowly into the hallways with a smirk on my face looking for my lover as the camera crew followed and filmed me. Acid drooled from out of the corner of my lips as my teeth formed a wide grin. I was starving for lust and Kitsuna was the main course...

"I'll find you...I will fuck your body, your flesh, your bones, and your soul...all mine to eat...fuck with my own dicks and acid tongues..." I sang. "Now where are you?" "Is it me you want? Are you seeking me?" A voice asked. I stopped in my footsteps and at that moment my heart stopped! _'It...can't be...' I thought. _I slowly turn around and gasped. It was a man with black hair and calm black eyes wearing a full black cloak which was also white. This man...was Zeref! The camera crew quickly gathered footage of him.

"YOU!" I cry out. "IT'S REALLY YOU!" "Chapter 10 of my very own book: 'The Chapter of Lust'. It is you isn't it...Tazoliana?" Zeref said calmly. My eyes watered with joy as I scream out like a fangirl. I rush up to Zeref and drop to my knees and hug his ankles. "IT'S-REALLY-YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" "Why must you greet me in such a manner?" Zeref asked.

I quickly stand up and clear my throat. I smile widely. I out of nowhere squeeze Zeref's shoulders holding back my fangirlish squeals. Zeref raised an eyebrow slightly before staring at me blankly. He then looked over my shoulder spotting the camera crew behind me. "...Cameras?" He asked curiously. "For the reality show!" I squeal. "Reality show?" Zeref asked. "Keeping Up With the Etherious! NOW YOUR A PART OF IT TOO!" I squealed. Zeref frowned. "...So many people want to see me..."

"Z-zeref! You don't know this but...I LOVE you! I ADORE you!" I say. "You are one of my few creations of my bookshelf...it's only natural," Zeref said. I shake my head. "No...I mean I REALLY LOVE YOU ZEREF! MORE THAN ANYTHING ELSE IN THE WORLD!" Zeref said nothing.

I then out of nowhere pull out a wad of cash. "See? I'm rich! I'm the CEO of my own Empire! I'm a success!" I toss the money in the air like confetti. Zeref didn't seem fazed by it at all. "The two of us can live our lives together dominating in our world of riches! ISN'T THAT WONDERFUL?!" I squeal. "Do you lust for my love?" Zeref asked. "YES!" I nodded. "Will you give me what I want?" Zeref said. "I'm rich aren't I? You can have WHATEVER you please my love," I say to him. "Then I will give you what you please then..." Zeref said.

To my surprise, Zeref had walked closer to me and grabbed me by the jaw and leaned in to give me a soft kiss. At that moment my body jittered and I nearly felt like I was literally about to explode with joy. I had let out the loudest fangirlish scream in the kiss before Zeref slowly pulled away.

Happy tears fell from my eyes. "How did you know this was what I wanted all this time?" "And how is it that my kisses aren't killing you?" "Give me what I want..." Zeref said. I tilt my head. "Huh?" "Have you revived E.N.D. yet?" Zeref asked. My ears droop as I grew nervous. "Uh...no...see, we're still in the middle of-" "-Then you are no use to me anymore!" Zeref said darkly. My eyes widen. "Wh-what?!" Zeref's eyes glowed red as he pointed his palm out at me. Black mist slowly formed in his palm aiming towards me. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I cried. "You failed me, therefor, it is time for you to enter your slumber once more for eternity!" Zeref said. My body shook with terror. "Z-zeref..." "Begone..." he said...

...

...

...

...

I had met up with Jackal in his room explaining to him everything as I sat on his bed sobbing in my Kitsuna body pillow. "So you wanna explain why you look like some ghetto hooker? Seriously? Why get blue hair?" Jackal asks. I glare at him. "WHY DO YOU HAVE A TAIL OF A FUCKING SQUIRREL?!" I shouted. Jackal frowned. "What's wrong with my tail? At least I don't look like a negro shitzu!" I shrieked and dropped my face back into the body pillow hurt at his words. Jackal sighed.

"So, you expect me to believe that you ACTUALLY saw Zeref?!" Jackal asked. "YES! I TOLD YOU THAT 1,000 TIMES ALREADY! I'M DONE REPEATING MYSELF!" I shouted. "If you REALLY met Zeref and he tried to kill you with his Death Magic then how in the hell are you still alive?" Jackal asked. I turn to him and sniffled. "I went to my acid form and oozed away to a nearby air vent before he could touch me. But now...I have no camera crew because they're all DEAD! Meaning there's no SHOW!" I cried out. Jackal chuckled. "Damn! You look like shit!" "UGH!" I face plant on my body pillow against the bed as I continue to cry.

After a moment I felt a hand on my butt. I lift my head off the body pillow and turn around seeing Jackal squeezing my butt. I shrieked when his claws dug into me. Jackal smirked. "About time you ditched those shitty implants! I was getting tired of grabbing cookie dough!" He chuckled. "GET OFF!" I then whack Jackal with my body pillow. It didn't seem to affect him as he simply just stood there staring at me blankly.

I threw a fit and cried into my knees. "INSTEAD OF SHOWING COMPASSION YOU JUST STAND THERE AND GROPE ME! DAMN YOU JACKAL YOUR SUCH AN IDIOT! I HATE YOU!" "We're demons dumbass, we don't show compassion!" Jackal said back. "BUT WE'RE STILL A GUILD!" I yelled. This made Jackal shut up for that moment. He then narrowed his eyes. "...And?!" "AND..." I say loudly. I sniffled. "...We're still a family..." I muttered. Jackal broke into a fit of laughter. "Family my ass!"

I growl and sobbed. "Nobody wants to treat me with ANY kindness! No compassion or love or NOTHING!" "The fuck are you blabbering about Tazolei?!" Jackal asks. I glare at him. "JACKAL! I'M RICH, I'M BEAUTIFUL, I THROW PARTIES WHERE I CAN INVITE THE ENTIRE WORLD AND I HAVE MY OWN BUSINESS FOR PETES SAKE!" "Money doesn't buy you happiness..." Jackal said. I widen my eyes remembering how Kitsuna had told me a similar statement like that which had hit me. _'What does this mean...?' I thought._ Jackal laughed. "...But killing humans DOES!"

I sniffled. "BUT I HAVE IT ALL!" "So?" Jackal says. "SO WHY DOESN'T ANYBODY IN THIS GUILD LIKE ME?!" I shrieked. Jackal tilted his head. "Like you?" I weeped. "THE REAL REASON, WHY I AM A 'BISEXUAL LUSTFUL WHORE DEMON' IS SO THAT I CAN GET MORE ATTENTION FROM THE OTHER DEMON GATES AND I WANT TO...maybe...love too..." Jackal's eyes soften. "What?" "DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME JACKAL! EVERY TIME WE'RE TOGETHER WE'RE ALWAYS DOING SOMETHING SEXUAL! YOU NEVER WANT TO SPEND TIME WITH ME UNLESS IF WE'RE IN BED!" I scream. I brought my head back to my knees and cried.

"Taz..." Jackal says. "Jack..." I say. I turn to him. "NOBODY LIKES ME!" I shouted. Jackal shook his head and rolled his eyes. "You're so pathetic, and I thought the rich had it easy!" "Your right! I AM pathetic!" I cry. "I'm pathetic for being a demon that cares for her other fellow demons!" Jackal just stares at me as I sob uncontrollably. "But you know what Jackal?" I turn to the other side of the bed. "Maybe I lust for love but I also lust for FRIENDSHIP in my life!" Jackal said nothing and I predicted that he was probably snickering at my back which made me sob even more. "Jackal, maybe you think I'm a pathetic piece of shit but I will forever always think of you as my best friend..." I finished.

Once again Jackal stayed silent causing me to weep some more. _'The parties, the reality show, JUST to please the other Demon Gates and Mard Gear so that they could be my friend! ALL for nothing! I'm just ANOTHER lonely loser like Xeena! And who knows where the fuck she is in the world!' I thought. _I sniffled. _'I'll never have a real friend...' I thought._

I felt a warm arm encircle my waist followed by another arm which slipped under my legs. I was then pulled into a lap of a warm body. My head was pressed against bare abs. I widen my eyes seeing the bare abs followed a Tartarus emblem on a right peck. I glanced up seeing that Jackal who was sitting on the bed was holding me! He wrapped his arms around me pulling me even closer to his body bringing his nose to my hair. He sniffed it a little and closed his eyes.

"Jackal..." I say. "Sleep..." he told me. I blushed and smiled. "Oh Jackal! You really are my best friend! You DO care about me!" I say hugging him. "If you don't shut up I'll blow you up!" Jackal said. I chuckled as tears flow and drip onto Jackal's abs. "Okay...I'll shut up..." "And just so you know I don't give two shits about you Tazolei," Jackal said with a smile. I giggled. "I'd so kiss you right now but then again I'd be killing you!" Jackal chuckled as he played with my blue hair. "Sure..."

I closed my eyes anrelaxed my head against Jackal's chest feeling his warmth. I smile. "Jackal?" "Yeah?" He answers. "...Zeref tried to kill me...we have no reason to fight," I said. Jackal sighed. "C'mon don't talk like that, you know you want to fight..." "...Don't you want Kitsuna for yourself?" I groan. "I do..." Jackal stroked my back. "Then keep blowing up humans with me!" I chuckled. "It's always more fun with you..."

_BOOM!_

Jackal and I rushed over to the window and saw an exhausted Lamy flying in my helicopter above where she had dropped Disney World right near Cube. Jackal widen his eyes. "She ACTUALLY brought Disney World! Damn..." I grin and turn to him. "Let's go have some fun!" Jackal gave me a bored expression. "I'm not 5..." I smirked. "I'll let you blow up Mickey Mouse's head if you consider it a date between us!" I winked. Jackal copied my smirk. "I get to blow up Mickey Mouse?"

...

Kitsuna's POV:

After escaping out of the cell with Natsu and Lisanna I had requipped into an advanced Genie Dancers outfit. It was an all gold and black outfit consisting of a gold bikini top, leather half pants/short shorts which were gold on one side and black on the other with one back pocket having a bedazzled silver Fairy Tail symbol, shiny black genie heels, and a cropped black jacket which also had the Fairy Tail symbol on the back. My hair was left down in wavy curls.

Natsu, Lisanna and I made our way upstairs where Natsu and Lisanna had captured a demon woman by the arms. "We've been waiting for you!" Natsu said. "I got her!" Lisanna said. I walked up to the woman scanning her appearance. She was in a thong back purple leotard and had a spacey like helmet which concealed parts of her face. I widen my eyes. "Frieza has a wife?!" I shake my head. "UNREAL!" "How did you get out of the cell?" The demon Kyoka asked. "This sword is handy!" Natsu said gesturing to his flame sword. Kyoka glanced at it. "Heat Blade?" "Sounds like a Pokemon move..." I muttered.

"Where is Erza?!" Kyoka demanded. Erza then walked out from a damaged hole. A demon frog was then shown behind her now completely damaged. "You've done a great job taking care of me...and now I'm going to return the favor..." Erza said.

...

Kyoka with a disappointed look on her face was now chained and trapped by us. I smirked at her. "How does it feel bitch?!" I asked. Kyoka turned to me pouting sadly. "And you can tell that psycho lesbian that I'm not interesting in her either!" I added. "Tazoliana...?" Kyoka asked curiously. I widen my eyes. "Oh wait we killed her...well more like she got herself killed..."

_CRACK!_

My ears twitch at Erza's movement with her knuckles and I nearly flinched seeing her crazed smile on her face. "Get comfortable...this may take some time..." Erza said darkly. "I wonder what they did to her..." Lisanna said. I sweatdrop. "Given that this is a dark arc...I don't really wanna know..." "Where is Mira and Elfman?" Natsu asked. Erza brought her sword to Kyoka's neck. "Talk!" "I don't know where Elfman is but the one named Mira is upstairs in the lab," Kyoka said. "I have to go!" Lisanna said. "I'll go with you!" I say. Lisanna and I then ran out the room with Natsu following us.

...

As we run through Tartarus HQ we found ourselves cornered by Devimon and Myotismon. They were each lead by Giriko who was grinding across the ground via his chains and Mosquito who was in his huge bug form. "Don't let them escape!" Mosquito said. "DON'T YELL AT ME OLD MAN! I KNOW!" Giriko shouted. "These guys look dangerous so you should go find Mira, Lisanna," I say. "She's right. Go ahead Lisanna," Natsu said. Lisanna nodded and ran on ahead while Natsu and I stood there ready to fight.

Natsu and I were about to charge for the Tartarus henchmen only to see them freeze in suspended animation. "What is this?!" I shrieked. "They...froze..." Natsu said. "So you've made it this far...I knew you would..." a voice said. I shrieked knowing who it was. Natsu gasped when he turned around. I slowly turned around seeing that it was Zeref standing before us. He was smiling kindly. "This is Zeref's bookshelf, Tartarus. The town where my books live..." Zeref said.

I began to heave out a large sigh placing my hand against my chest as Zeref continues to smile ever so innocently. "Tsuna?!" Natsu asks worriedly. The fact that Zeref made that expression even after everything he has done sickened me. "Tsuna!" Natsu cried. I stopped heaving and glanced at my chest. My heart rate wasn't beating fast and I wasn't having a seizure. I frowned. _'That's right...Tazolei injected me with some liquid that cured me of seizures forever...and now even if I see Zeref I won't get scared...' I thought. _"I'm fine..." I say. Natsu nodded and the two of us turn to Zeref.

"This guild was formed by the demons I created. I didn't build the guild...perhaps it was Master E.N.D. that did that," Zeref said. "Your dragon Natsu...the one Igneel couldn't kill..." I say. "It was a mistake," Zeref said. "And speaking of mistakes..." his eyes then fell to me making my ears twitch. "Princess Kitsuna..." he said. "I...I'm not a Princess...I'm an individual..." I say nervously. "I want to apologize for the death of your parents..." Zeref said.

My eyes watered. "...What...?" "I thought that if I could travel up to meet with Gods above Feniechalius that maybe...they could help me with my powers and control them...then maybe I wouldn't isolate myself from humanity," Zeref said. "You mean...killing my parents...wasn't your intention?" I asked softly. "...Would I lie to a daughter of gods?" Zeref asked. I glared at him. "I don't appreciate how your apologizing to me with a smile on your face! If your gonna apologize you should say it like you mean it!"

Zeref chuckled. "Fool...I was a mere fool to think that gods would be able to help me...I am corrupted and I am not in control of myself..." I gasped at his words as tears pour from my eyes. My hands shake. Zeref smiled more. "Maybe...your parents deserved to die if they were unable to help me...your brother too..." I dropped to my knees and weeped. "...NO!" "YOU BASTARD!" Natsu shouted. He lunged towards Zeref with his sword only for Zeref to break it easily.

Zeref smiled at Natsu. "You will choose the fate of E.N.D. Will it be life or death?" Zeref slowly began to fade. "Goodbye..." "Wait!" Natsu cried. "Tartarus is doing all this just to see me...but showing my face will spoil the fun..." Zeref said. "HOW COULD SOMEONE WITH SUCH A KIND SMILE BE SO COLD?!" I cried out. Zeref smiled at me. "...Farewell..." Zeref then faded away allowing the Tartarus henchmen to return to normal. "I don't get him..." Natsu whispered. "Natsu..." I whimpered. Natsu kneeled down to my level and hugged me. "It's ok...I'm here..." I hug him back and sobbed in his shoulder.

...

...

After getting myself together, Natsu and I made it up a floor where we met up with Lucy, Fuse, and Happy who were facing off against Franmalth who had absorbed Taurus and Aries. Wendy had flew away with Carla somewhere. "What are you guys doing here?" Natsu asked. "We have to shut down FACE!" Lucy said. "Is that where Wendy went?" I asked. Lucy nodded. Franmalth roared. We turned to him. My mouth drooled. "Pickle..." Everyone sweatdrop. "Yeah...that's no pickle..." Fuse said. Franmalth now had the appperance of a large cow. "Revolution!" He said. "Oh no! Taurus!" Lucy cried. "I can absorb souls!" Franmalth sneered. I widen my eyes. "A Soul Eater!?" "YOU BASTARD!" Natsu shouted.

Natsu, Fuse, and I charge for Franmalth. He transformed into Aries. "Help!" She cried. "No!" Lucy cried. I held back as Natsu and Fuse did allowing Franmalth to strike. "Dammit!" I say. Franmalth then turned into Taurus. "Please don't hurt me!" "Taurus!" Lucy cried. Fuse and I held back. But Natsu rammed at Franmalth with one punch to our shock. "I HAVE NO PROBLEM BEATING YOU!" Natsu yelled. "Cruel..." Lucy whimpered. "Yeah..." Happy said. "Why would he do that?" Fuse asked. "Episode 2 back in Mt. Hokobe ring a bell?" I chuckled. "Ah!" Fuse nodded in realization. "You brat! Now I will show you my strongest form of the soul I collected!" Franmalth roared. He then glowed brightly as he transformed. We each widen our eyes as the _Ending Music _played. "Who...is he transforming into...?" I asked nervously.

**R&amp;R!**


	36. Tartarus Arc: Part 2!

**I'M BACKKKKKKK! ENJOYYYYYYYYYYYYY! This is 243-245!**

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

**...**

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**Tartarus Arc: Part 2!**

Franmalth had adopted a new and all too familiar transformation of a power hungry old man with a beard and an eyepatch wearing dark clothes. Fear rushed through our bodies at the sight. "Is that who I think it is?!" Fuse asked. "Master Hades!" Lucy cried. "But how?!" I asked. "His bodies weird! He's ugly!" Natsu complained. "Allow me to explain," Franmalth began. "When I was tracking Zeref 7 years ago I stumbled upon Hades' body and absorbed it for myself!" Natsu grinned. "We took Hades down once!" "And so we can do it again!" I finished.

Natsu and I charge for Franmalth sending a punch and kick to his body sending him crashing against the wall. Franmalth grinned as he got up. He then sent a punch to Natsu and I although we briefly block it causing a crash within the walls. Franmalth threw a white magical chain and grasped our bodies with his arms. "Bondage fanservice? Really?!" I complain. "I'M GOING TO TAKE YOUR SOULS!" Franmalth laughed. "The hell you won't!" Natsu snapped. I twirled to escape from Franmalth's arms as Natsu two of us grind back onto the floor.

"Lighting Flame Dragon Mode!" Crackling lighting then surrounded Natsu.

"Acid Voodoo Dragon Mode!" Bits of acid then surrounded my body as acidic green highlights start to fill in my hair. I glance at it briefly. _'This is new...kinda looks like Xeena's hair color!' I thought._

**"LIGHTING FLAME/ACID VOODOO DRAGON ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"**

Our combos mixed creating a pure toxic thundering destruction towards Franmalth as well as sending our friends flying back. Franmalth grinned as he endured the attacks. "Those are nice souls!" I narrowed my eyes. "You wanna talk souls, I recommend joining a different anime and NOT this one!" "ABSORB!" Franmalth then began to suck up our magic. We stare in horror. "He absorbed the magic's soul!" Happy cried. "No way!" Fuse cried.

Fire, thunder, voodoo, and acidic energy then surrounded Franmalth all at once. He was truly unstoppable! "Gehehehe! I sense a bit of Tazolei's curse essence on here! Maybe I should absorb her...but her soul...HOW MUCH?! HOW MUCH?!" I frowned. "I killed that bitch...well...she killed herself...so why make it sound like she's not dead?" Franmalth grinned evilly at me. "...Is she?!" I widen my eyes. Shivers were sent down my spine as I felt my body weaken. "Wh-what are you saying...?!"

"I see now...the two of you defeated Jackal and Tazolei didn't you?" Franmalth asked. "Yeah! We killed them! THEY'RE GONE!" I say panically. "But I would advise you not to underestimate us! BECAUSE WE ARE THE DEMONS OF THE BOOKS OF ZEREF!" Franmalth roared. "Bastard!" I spat. "Your magic is inferior to our curses. On top of that, Face will go off in ten minutes!" Franmalth sneered. _'Wendy has to move fast!' I thought._

The ground then began shaking. I stumbled back a bit. "What is this?" I asked. "It seems you're too late! The age of magic is coming to an end!" Franmalth laughed. "Dammit!" Natsu growled. "You probably have three minutes! Then magic will disappear forever!" Franmalth said. "Oh no!" I cry. I look out the window. "Wendy...please!"

...

Tazolei's POV:

I walked peacefully across the Cube grounds with Jackal holding a giant Mickey Mouse costume head that Jackal gave to me. The second we got to Disney World, Jackal rushed up to the first guy wearing a Mickey Mouse costume and blew up his head killing him and he gave me the head as a souvenir. I somehow got Jackal to stick around for awhile as we ate all the food and went on all the rides. Soon afterwards we got bored and Jackal came up with a crazy cool idea to blow up the entire park! It was truly a fun day.

I blushed a bit at the little gift Jackal gave to me. I turn to him. "Thanks for having fun with me!" Jackal rolled his eyes. "Whatever...I only came with you to blow up some heads!" I smirked. "Uh huh, the exact reason why you rode the rides with me and stuffed your face with hot dogs!" Jackal gave me his Sexy Angry Face. "Want me to blow you up?!" I chuckled. "My bodies made out of acid, or have you already forgotten?" "Screw you!" Jackal barked. I laughed.

"You know, we should have brought Tempesta with us too!" I say. "Three's a crowd!" Jackal stated. I smirked at him. "Well now, it sounds like you love spending time together with me!" Jackal raised an eyebrow. "...HUH?!" I winked. "Well I don't blame ya! I kinda like being with you too!" Jackal and I stop walking. "The hell are you saying Tazolei?" I dropped my Mickey Mouse head and threw my arms around Jackal pressing my breasts against his chest. Jackal gave me a look of confusion and slight disgust. I look into his eyes lovingly. "I love..."

Jackal widen his eyes. I smirked. "...How your sexy when your mad!" Jackal glared at me. "THE FUCK?!" He tried pushing me off but I hold onto him tighter. "I also love that hot body of yours, your blonde hair, and I have a fetish for your tail..." I purr seductively. Finally Jackal pushed me off him. "Goddamn your a dirty whore! Fucking yandere! It's no wonder that fox girl doesn't want you! You don't even fucking love anybody because you screw around with them!"

I glare furiously at him. "That is NOT true Jackal! And Kitsuna LOVES ME! NOT THAT FIREBALL BASTARD!" Jackal smirked and patted my shoulder. "Don't worry about it, I'm gonna slaughter that bastard, and his little pussy too!" I giggle. "Okay!" Jackal narrowed his eyes. "And by the way, I have BROWN hair!" I glare at him. "No you DON'T! All your fangirls are goddamn BLIND! You have BLONDE hair! Although your highlights are brown...maybe," I say.

Jackal's ears drooped. "...What fangirls?" "Lamy, and the rest of the female Fairy Tail fans who are reading this fanfic and who watch the anime or read the manga," I explain. Jackal glared at me. "Don't break the fourth wall, whore!"

_FLICK!_

I clutch my nose. "OW!" Jackal grinned. "Kuhahahaha!" "I HATE that laugh!" I chuckled. After awhile we stopped laughing. Jackal picked up the Mickey Mouse head and handed it to me. I smiled. "Thanks!" "Let's head back to the guild. I've been wanting to toy with this tiger who's naked in her cell for awhile," Jackal grinned. I copied his grin. "Ooh, can I join ya?" Jackal gave me his signature laugh as he pulled me close to him wrapping an arm around my neck as we continued to walk. I smiled up a Jackal and I saw his teeth form a sexy evil smirk. It relaxed me...

"...Hey Jackal?" I asked. "What?" He answered. "...Are we going out or what?" I asked. Jackal let go of me. "Hell no! Your a stupid whore!" I blushed. "Yeah? Well I don't care what you think of me, I'm still tempted to kiss you after what you've been doing for me...even though I still have feelings for Kitsuna..." Jackal sighed and shook his head. "Damn you Tazolei, you're a screwed up bitch, you know that?!"

I stopped in my tracks. Jackal stopped and turned to me. "What's up?" "This place seems quiet...and Cube...stopped shaking..." I say. "Yeah, and?!" Jackal asked. I turned to him. "Jackal! Face should have went off by now!" Jackal widen his eyes. He then narrowed them again. "DAMN!" He then raced forward to the guild. I followed closely behind. _'Oh no! If Face didn't go off then it will be hard to collect sex slaves...what went wrong with Kyoka's plan?!' I thought._

...

Kitsuna's POV:

"Face went off!" Franmalth announced. I did a little twirl. My teal voodoo magical energy surrounded me a bit. "I still have my magic..." "So do I!" Natsu said. "Me too!" Lucy said. "IT CAN'T BE!" Franmalth shrieked as he fell back. "Now give us Mira back!" Natsu exclaimed. "YOU BASTARD!" Franmalth roared. He charged towards us. We quickly dodge making him punch the ground. "THAT'S IT!"

**"FORMULA 28!"**

...

We were each now on the losing end. Franmalth kept blasting Natsu and I in the chest with Hades' magic and he also kept slamming Lucy into the ground. "Now to take your souls!" Franmalth roared. "Oh no..." I cried. I felt sharp tentacles wrapped around my arms and legs lifting my body into the air. "Connection!" Franmalth said. I saw that the same treatment was being given to the others.

Franmalth then unleashed an electrocution on our bodies causing us to scream. "GIVE ME YOUR SOULS!" Franmalth laughed. I felt my body slowly slip away from me. Natsu tried resisting. "YOUR NOT GETTING MY SOUL!" He shouted. "You can't resist!" Franmalth sneered. "Guys! Don't you dare give up! Your souls belong to you!" Natsu announced. I do my best to break free but it seemed to hard for my body to handle. "Until I meet Igneel again I'm not giving up anything! You can't have my soul!" Natsu roared.

"...Natsu..." I shriek. Natsu turned to us. "Focus guys, on what's important to you and channel that into power!" I focus my mind. _'My...my family!' I thought. _I then think deeply about my step parents, my step sisters, Fuse, my real parents, Kar, my dragon Songulala...and all of Fairy Tail!_ '...They're the most important to me!' I thought. _"IT'S TOO LATE! I'M ALMOST DONE ABSORBING!" Franmalth laughed.

**"CLOSING! GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL!"**

I heard the sound of Franmalth screaming and I had open my eyes seeing Taurus jump out of Franmalth's body as he instantly goes back to the Celestial World. "Hey! It worked!" Fuse said. "MY BODY!" Franmalth screamed.

**"CLOSING! GATE OF THE RAM!"**

"Aries ejection!" Framalth then released Aries who went back to the Celestial World.

**"CLOSING! GATE OF THE DRAGON SLAYER!"**

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "...Wha?" Franmalth screamed as he let go of Natsu. "HE was a Celestial Spirit?!" I saw Lucy caster a grin. Natsu smirked. "Nice one Lucy!" I smiled in realization. "Ah...!" Natsu charged for Franmalth who realized his mistake as a punch was sent to his face. Lucy, Happy, Fuse, and I were then released from the bondage. I slowly get up. I then helped Fuse to his feet. "Everyone okay?" "Yeah!" Lucy nodded.

We then turned to watch Natsu picking up several boulders and repeatedly drop them heavily onto Franmalth's body to crush him. I widen my eyes. "DOES HE THINK HE'S THE HULK?!" "I get it! That's something he can't absorb!" Lucy said. "Physical matter..." Happy said. Fuse nodded in approval. "Smart move!" Eventually Natsu was done. Franmalth who was back into his original form layed flat on the ground like a pancake. We smiled in triumph. "We did it!" Happy said. I smirk. _'It's too bad...I actually wanted to eat the guy!' I thought._

Franmalth's body then glowed blue. "What's that?" I asked. Thousands of blue balls then float up into the sky. "All the souls are going back up," Natsu said. I narrowed my eyes. "So many Soul Eater references, I swear!" "Aye..." Happy said. He turned to Lucy. "So what were you thinking about your most important thing?" Lucy smiled. "My comrades in the guild and the Celestial Spirits!" Fuse smirked at me. "And you?" I smiled and petted his head. "The people I love, my family of course! You, the Fenie's back home and the rest of the guild!" Lucy gave me a teasing smile. "Aww..." I chuckle. "Shut up white girl!"

I felt an arm go around my waist followed by a soft kiss on my cheek. With surprise I turned seeing Natsu ^^ smiling showing his fangs. "We love you too Princess!" I smile and hug him. "Aww, Natsu!" I cooed. Happy giggled. "They love each other!" "NO DUH HAPPY!" Natsu barked. I turned back to Fuse. "And what were you thinking about as your most important thing?" Fuse smiled confidently. "Garnett!" I smiled. "Oh, your such a good boyfriend Fuse!"

**ZU!**

"It's not over yet..." A familiar dark voice said. We each froze as our eyes widened. "Tartarus' true objective wasn't Face!" The voice said. We turned around seeing Hades as a spirit. "Tell Makarov...to release the light now!" With that Hades disappeared. I place my hand on my chest. "DAMN...CREEPY!" Fuse said. "What was that?" Natsu asked. "I don't know...but I think my heart wants to stop after seeing that!" I say. "It's the ghost of Hades!" Lucy cried. "His soul!" Happy said. "What did he mean by 'release the light' anyway?" Lucy asked. "We can worry about that later. Right now we gotta find Mira!" I say.

"I'll go warn the Master about the message!" Happy said. He then spread his wings and flew up high in the air. "Your gonna need some muscle kid!" Fuse said as he flew after him. "Be careful guys!" Lucy said.

...

Xeena's POV:

We were each now on foot again. Meredy kept her distance from me as she decided to guide the blinded Jellal but she kept quiet about what I did with her in the cave. Meanwhile the Oracion Seis lagged behind a bit. I held Hope's hand the whole time making sure she won't leave my side and talk with Meredy about my issues. I kept coughing the whole way A LOT! Jellal didn't even ask once about my health and safety which hurt my heart.

Hope looked up at me. "Mommy?" "Huhhhhhhh?" I slurred. "Why do you smell like smoke?" Hope asked. "Hmmmmm?" I asked tiredly. Hope frowned. "Mommy, your eyes are so red and your lips are so dry and you have stains all over your shirt! You don't look so good!" I began to sway with each step as I cough a bit. "I'm...fine Hope...you don't even know what the hell your...talking-" I went into a coughing fit. "Mommy..." Hope whimpered sadly. "I'M FINE!" I say irritably.

"She walks like a duck..." I heard Angel whisper. "You think she's high?" I heard Racer ask with amusement. I narrowed my eyes. "Bitches..." I muttered. I pull on my cloak a bit and lean my nose into my inner pocket and take a whiff of the marijuana resting inside of it. I smile to myself. "What are you sniffing Mommy?" Hope asked. "Hope, be quiet!" I snapped. Meredy quietly shot me a sharp glare before turning to Jellal.

"There are many crevices in this area so let's walk slowly," she said. "Right. Sorry..." Jellal said quietly. Hoteye smiled. "LOVE! IT'S LOVE!" "No it's not!" Meredy cried. I growled furiously at that. "I'll kill him!" I say gritting my teeth. Hope pouted. "Hmph!" Hope then released her grip from me and started to run. I glare at her. "Hope! Get back over here!"

Hope ran up to Hoteye. "Will you hold my hand Mr. Hoteye?" Hoteye smiled brightly at her. "I'll even carry you!" Hope smiled. "YAYYYYY!" Hoteye picked Hope up and put her on his head holding her legs as she hugged his square head. I stared in disbelief as the two began singing together. "Hope..." I whimpered. I growl at the two and their loving happiness. I then whip out a cigarette and a lighter and soon began smoking. _'Whatever...it's not like Jellal will see me right?' I thought._

From the corner of my eye I saw a white coat. I then glance to the side seeing Cobra was walking next to me. He eyed my cigarette. "You got anymore of those?" I hand him a cigarette and lit it for him. He closed his eyes and smoked peacefully. "Thanks..." "Sure..." I say quietly. I faced forward and continued my smoking. "So, what are you stressed about?" Cobra asked. "Oh you know...things...you?" I asked. Cobra sighed. "...I'm worried about Melody..." he said quietly. I raised an eyebrow. "That Mexican tiger? You're worried about her? What has she ever done for a former criminal like you?!"

Cobra gave me a slight glare. "She visited me in that hell hole of a prison cell. Fed me good food, talked to me..." Cobra looked at the ground. "She was my comrade...and we just left her alone in the wasteland by herself and now I feel horrible about it..." I laughed. "Why? That bitch deserves it! That Melody Mexican chick-" "-She's not a Mexican!" Cobra growled. I smirked. "Whatever! She's nothing but a fake! I bet all she wants is to steal my Jellal away from me," I say facing Jellal. I frowned. "But they're are too many bimbos in this world and they should all just die! Including fakes like Melody! Don't you think so?"

I turned back to Cobra and nearly jumped seeing his expression. He looked furious as he gave me the darkest glare ever. I retained my straight expression but on the inside I was terrified. Cobra then walked forward ahead of me. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever..." I muttered. Angel then walked to my side and glared at me. "Melody has something you don't: kindness and beauty. I admire someone like her and the fact that you criticize her makes me feel disgusted that your in my presence!"

I glare at her. "Don't give me that bullshit! You don't even know her! You only like her because she knows of your long lost sister." "At least Melody isn't rude and obsessive over people who don't even love her," Angel said. I gave her a dark glare. "Go to hell! Your no angel! Your just a demon disguised as one!" Angel narrowed her eyes at me. "Says the Sin of Purgatory!" She snapped. I gasped at her words.

Angel then walked ahead further alongside Cobra and the others. Midnight and Racer soon walked ahead of me leaving me the last one in line. I growled to myself. _'DO I HAVE TO MAKE ANOTHER NEW KNIFE THE COLOR OF ANGEL WINGS?! I'LL SLAUGHTER THAT WHORE AND THAT MEXICAN CHA CHA TRAMP TOO!' I mentally shouted. _Cobra turned to me. "If you think of touching her or Melody...I'll kill you..." I widen my eyes as I blush in embarrassment realizing how Cobra could hear my thoughts. I then gasped seeing Meredy and Hope snickering quietly too themselves. They then took a rest stop by a lake. "I don't believe this..." I whisper in disbelief.

I sit on a log by myself and began to smoke quietly as I listened to the Oracion Seis converse whether they should take down Jellal or not. "I can hear voices...countless voices...screams too..." Cobra said. _'Screams huh?' I thought. _"You're scaring me..." Angel said. "Where are the screams from?" Racer asked. "I don't know. But if I follow him maybe I'll find out," Cobra said with a smirk. I sigh and puff some smoke in the air as the _Ending Music _played. _'Those screams of terrors and countless voices...sounds like something you would try to do to people, right...Tazolei?' I thought with a smirk._

**R&amp;R! Sorry about the 'fillerish' moments but I really haven't updated in awhile and I wanted to make this chapter big enough because I'm sick of waiting of episodes to air. I also refuse to do it all from the manga for other reasons...anyways please give me a nice review and tell me what you liked! Bye!**


	37. The Alegria Underworld!

** This is 246-247! ENJOY!**

Xeena's POV:

We had each took another break that cloudy day staying at an abandoned village. Jellal, Meredy, and Hoteye sat directly in front of the house checking up on Jellal while I sat on the roof smoking my cigarette peacefully as I watched in the distance as Cobra and the others chatted in the distance. I kept watch over them to make sure they wouldn't run away. Hope chatted happily with Angel and Angel seemed to enjoy Hope's company...I didn't like that! I narrowed my eyes as I dug into my cleavage. "Steal my child away..."

_FLICK!_

I pulled out a brand new white switchblade that had Angel's name written in Japanese letters. "...And I'll kill you..." It was then at that moment Cobra had shot me a warning glare growling quietly. My fox ears twitched. I then close the switchblade and toss it into the distance before hugging my knees as I rest my head on my arms. I sighed. "Damn..." I then resumed smoking my cigarette...

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

**...**

I heard thundering in the clouds. I knew rain was coming. God I hated the rain! I overheard Angel, Hope, and Racer chatting about the rain. "Oh no! We're gonna get all wet!" Hope cried. Angel patted her head. "No we're not dear, we can take shelter in that hut." Hope smiled. "Okay!" "What're ya? Her mother?" Racer asked. Angel tilted her head at him. "Huh?" Racer turned to the side. "Hanging out here is a waste of time..." "Then where do you suppose we go?" Angel asked. "Anywhere but here!" Racer said.

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**The Alegria Underworld!**

**...**

Hope's eyes watered. "No! Don't leave me!" "Shut up brat!" Racer barked. "Leave her alone Racer!" Angel defended. Racer groaned. "What's wrong with you people? We're finally free! I don't understand what we're doing cooling our heels here! Do you?" "Don't ask me, man. It's a pain in the ass," Cobra said as he continued to pet his snake. Racer grinned at him. "Oh yeah? I bet you're just dying to chase after Melody!" Cobra sighed. "Shut the hell up..."

Hope looked up at Angel sadly. "Are you gonna leave me?" Angel smiled down at Hope and patted her head. "No, I'll stay with you...I'm starting to like you Hope." Hope smiled and jumped into Angel's arms. "YAY!" I growled at her silently. I then pull out a bag on weed and stuffed it into my next cigarette as I coughed. As I began smoking once more I felt Meredy's worried eyes on me.

"I smell smoke...is there a fire?" I heard Jellal asked. My eyes dropped down to him, Hoteye and Meredy who were below me. Meredy turned to him. "Um..." Her eyes then met mine causing Meredy to twitch when she saw the death glaring I was shooting at her. _'You better NOT tell him!' I thought. _Meredy frowned and turned back to Jellal. "I'm sure it's from a chimney from a nearby hut...somewhere..." she lied. Jellal nodded at that. I layed back on the roof watching as puffs of gray smoke left my mouth. "I could sure go for some Pizza Hut right now..." I muttered. Hoteye then skipped across the land.

**"KRUSTY KRAB PIZZA, IS THE PIZZA FOR YOU AND ME! THE KRUSTY KRAB PIZZA IS THE PIZZA ABSUL-!"**

"SHUT UP HOTEYE!" The Oracion Seis shouted. I then did my best to hold in my laughter as Hoteye stopped skipping and whimpered before scurrying back to the hut where Meredy and Jellal was. He silently cried while Meredy comforted him. I heard an evil chuckle emerge from Cobra causing me to stop laughing. "I hear an unusual voice...so you're still alive?"

I raise an eyebrow in confusion as I layed up from the rooftop. I saw a figure walking towards us slowly from the fog. "I wondered who was here. Lo and behold, the Oracion Seis..." a familiar voice said. "And here I thought you'd spend the rest of your lives in a cage." I widen my eyes. "No way..." There standing before us was Rusty Rose, much older. Half of his glasses were shattered and half of the clothing her wore looked like it had gotten burned as half of his abs were revealed. Racer got in a stance. "You!" "Your one of Grimoire Heart's Eight Kin of Purgatory!" Angel said.

Meredy rushed over to him. "Rusty! Rusty Rose!" A grin spread on my face as I jumped off the roof and followed her as I threw my cigarette to the side. Hope slowly followed too. "YO!" I say waving. Rusty widen his eyes at the sight of us. "Meredy? Xeena?! What are the two of you doing with the Six Demon Generals?!" I smirked as I shrugged. "Why, they're our new best friends of course! We're all part of the Balam Alliance after all!" I joked. Rusty rolled his eyes as I laughed.

"Forget about that! What happened to YOU?!" Meredy cried. "For real! You look like absolute SHIT! You've been taking the crack?" I asked with a grin. Rusty glared at me. "Funny how your saying that when you're the one smelling like cigarettes..." My grin dropped to a glare. "Still an asshole I see..."

Hope walked out from behind me. "Who's the man Mommy?" Rusty widen his eyes at the sight of her. "...M-Mother?!" I sighed rolling my eyes. "Yeah, I'm her mom! Rusty this is Hope, Hope this is an old...guy named Rusty." Rusty narrowed his eyes at me. "You've got some nerve calling me old!" I smirked. "What can I say? You've had gray hairs since day one old man! Soon you'll be the spitting image of that fucktard Hades!" I heard Cobra snicker at my words. "Xeena! Stop it!" Meredy warned.

Rusty then turned his attention back to a curious Hope. "So she's your daughter huh? I almost forgot you had a child on our ship...she sure looks like Zancrow...I can even sense some of his magic power within here..." My grin dropped again. "Huh?!" Hope looked at me and then at Rusty. "Zancrow? Is he my Daddy?!" My ears twitched when I heard the name leave Hope's mouth. I then sighed and turned to the side. "This man's crazy Hope. He's saying lies. And I already told you that Sage Foxes reproduce asexually."

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Hope screamed. I stared at her with shock and disbelief seeing her tearful expression. It hurt me to see this. My worse fear of Hope finding out about Zancrow was finally coming true! Hope turned back to Rusty. "Mister! Please tell me about my Daddy! Is he...living around here somewhere?" Rusty just stared at Hope blankly. Hope sniffled. "...Pwease?" I stared at Hope with pity the whole time as she spoke. _'It's better that you shouldn't know about Zancrow and what he has done...that's why I keep him a secret from you Hope...' I thought._

"Please Mister! I want to see my Daddy!" Hope cried. Rusty ignored her and looked back at Meredy and I. "If the two of you didn't come here to pursue me, then I've got nothing to say. See you..." He then turned to walk away. I rolled my eyes. "Some reunion..." "NO! DON'T GO!" Hope cried. "Just tell us what happened Rusty!" Meredy cried. "It's none of your business..." Rusty said coldly. I glared at him placing a hand on my hip. "Okay, you don't need to have an attitude now. I mean we WE'RE on the same side." Meredy nodded in agreement.

Rusty continued to walk away. "Your too chatty..." "Screw you, you bastard!" I snapped. "NO! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE! I WANT TO SEE MY DADDY! TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" Hope screamed. "Hope..." I say sadly. Cobra smirked at Rusty. "Wait. I'm interested in what you have to say, too." "...I can hear it! You're terrified! I can hear it faintly in your voice...what are you afraid of?" At that Rusty stopped in place shaking in complete terror. Angel and Racer then blocked Rusty's path, preventing him from moving any further.

Rusty sighed. "Tartarus..." he said. "Tartarus? The Ten Demon Gates?" Cobra asked. My eyes widen for a second. _'Tazolei...' I thought. _The rain then began pouring. "After Fairy Tail beat us on Tenrou Island 7 years ago, we were a bedraggled bunch...and then Zeref appeared before us..." Rusty began. "...And in an instant, Master Hades was killed right in front of me!" A small smirk creeped upon the corner of my lips. _'Ultear, our wish actually came true! Hee hee...' I thought._

"The next thing I knew, I was floating in the sea...I survived somehow but couldn't find anyone else...I wandered here and there as my wounds healed..." Rusty said. "What about Hikaru?" Meredy asked. "Or maybe Azuma? He was a decent guy," I said. "I have no idea..." Rusty said. "But as you may know...2/3 of the Balam Alliance is down leaving only Tartarus. But I've heard a rumor recently that Grimoire's sub guilds have been wiped out systematically and it didn't take long for me to find out..." Rusty then began to tell us his side of the story on how he invaded Tartarus and met up with some demons...

...

_FLASHBACK:_

_Tazolei's POV:_

_ I sat in the kitchen at the table waiting for my stripper to prepare my lunch. I was STARVING and I was growing impatient. I was also in a terrible mood because Sayla had caught me peeking at her in the shower. I had to avoid her at all costs before she could put a Macro Curse on me. "WHERE'S MY FUCKING FOOD DAMMIT?!" I shouted. My stripper slave who was dressed in a sexy maid's outfit scurried over to me carrying a tray. "I have it right here!" The stripper said nervously._

_ The stripper set the tray down and lifted up the hood revealing the food I had ordered: my cheesecake! I smiled licking my lips. "Mmm! Looks good!" My stripper then bowed and turned to walk away. "WAIT!" I call. My stripper walked back to me. "Let me taste and see if you did make this RIGHT!" I snapped causing my stripper to twitch. I stab my fork into the cheesecake and tasted it. "How...does it taste?" My stripper asked nervously. I gagged a bit in my mouth. I had then flashed the stripper a glare._

_..._

_ The stripper had ran away covering the side of her head as she cried. I sat in my chair smirking as the strippers right ear rested in between my teeth as blood drooled down my chin. I gobbled up the ear before cackling like a hyena. After that moment I stopped and turned to the camera crew who had filmed the whole thing. "Okay boys, take 5! I have to go see Mard Gear for something important!" I tell them. The camera crew nodded and stopped filming. I then got up from my seat and walked out of my mansion and headed to the guild._

_..._

_ As Mard Gear zipped up his pants I had got up from my knees licking liquid from my lips. "You satisfied with your daily blow Mard Daddy?" I purred. Mard Gear smirked at me for that moment. "Not a word about this to the other Etherious...Tazoliana." "Yes sir Mard Daddy...but don't you think I deserve a little reward for pleasuring you?" "Oh? And what reward might you desire?" Mard Gear asked calmly. I eyed the book he was holding. "You think I could have a peek at our Master? Hm?" I asked sweetly. Thorns then emerged from the ceiling. I shrieked as they pointed towards me. "Okay! Okay! I won't touch him!"_

_ I looked back at Mard Gear who was still smirking. He brought the thorns away from me. "I will see you at dinner..." I regained my cool and smirk seductively at him. "Bye bye Mard Daddy..." I blew him a kiss before flipping my hair and turning back performing a sexy sway walk as I leave._

_..._

_ As I entered the hallway the camera crew reappears and began filming me. I walked down the hallway getting nervous as they followed. _'Okay...now what should I do to continue to make this episode interesting because I am running out of ideas...' I thought. _"Welcome to Tartarus, I am one of the Ten Demon Gates, Kyoka," I heard Kyoka's voice say. _

_ I turned seeing the voice came from one of the meeting rooms and I saw Kyoka sitting in a chair. I smiled seeing an chance at hand. I gesture for the camera crew to follow me as I enter the room. Across from Kyoka were three young human men. Everyone had stopped their conversation and turned to me. I smiled at Kyoka. "Hey Sexy," I cooed. "Tazoliana..." Kyoka said curiously. "I came her hoping that something interesting will happen for the show!" I say._

_ "Who the hell are YOU?!" Blonde hair asked. I turned to him and the other two men that were with him. I smiled. "Well handsome, my name's Tazoliana of the Ten Demon Gates...but you can call me Tazolei!" I winked. "Rusty Rose," Rusty introduced. "Azuma," brown hair said. "Zancrow..." blondie said. Kyoka smiled a bit. "The three of them claim they are from Grimoire Heart," she told me._

_ I brightened up. "They're from a Dark Guild?!" "Oh boy! Customers!" I squealed. I turned back to the three men. "You boys must be here to purchase items from Hell's Empire? Or maybe you're here to enter my nighttime Sex Club?" Rusty, Zancrow, and Azuma gave me confused looks. "You boys shouldn't be here! My Empire is located at the East side of Cube!" I say sweetly. "I sell weapons, magic items, curse items, sex toys, you can borrow strippers and-" "-We didn't come here to make purchases..." Azuma interrupted. "And what's with the damn cameras?!" Zancrow asked irritably._

_ "We're being filmed for my reality show: Keeping Up With the Etherious!" I explained. "...A reality show?!" Rusty asked. I frowned. "I'm surprised a member of the Balam Alliance doesn't even know about it! I mean my show is broadcasted to Dark Guilds all over the world anyway..." I say nervously. There was then a moment of silence._

_ "Wait a minute! Are you guys one of the Eight Kin of Purgatory?" I asked. "We are..." Rusty said. "Oooh!" I squealed. I immediately get behind Rusty and massaged his shoulders which seemed to freak him out. "So this means you just HAVE to know where Xeena is right?" I purred. Rusty gasped. "...Xeena?!" I giggled as I walked back to Kyoka's side. "But of course..." "How do you know Xeena and not us?" Rusty asked suspiciously._

_ I giggled. I hugged my body and blushed. "Xeena's...a precious...'friend' of mine...I adore her and miss her so..." I purr teasingly. "...You MISS her? Just what are you to her really?!" Rusty asked. "Silence!" Kyoka announced. I smiled at her. "Sorry beautiful, it won't happen again!" Kyoka turned back to the three Grimoire boys. Lust for Xeena filled my eyes as I knew these boys were the key to seeing her again._

_ "So?" Kyoka asked. "You scum violated the Balam Alliance's non aggression pact, so you're gonna pay the price for it!" Rusty said. I giggled. "Ooh la la...I'm tingling with terror...mmm..." I purr licking me lips with my split tongues. "The price, eh? What do you have in mind?" Kyoka asked. "We're gonna to take half of the Dark Guilds that you took over..." Azuma said. "Then we'll do you a favor and leave," Zancrow said. I flashed him a glare. "But this will mean I won't get to see some of my most valuable customers anymore!" "That isn't our problem..." Rusty said. He turned to Kyoka. "So what do you say?"_

_ "Enough..." Kyoka said. She gave me a signal by rubbing the armchair with the tips of her claws. "You're pathetic..." she said. "Excuse me?" Rusty asked. _

_BLEH!_

_ Using my Acid Body Curse, I shot purple acid towards Rusty's lower body which glued his arms and legs to the ground making him lean back. He struggled to break free. "WHAT IS THIS?!" Instantly Kyoka used her Sensation Curse on Rusty causing him to feel immense pain in his head. "What kind of magic is that?" Azuma asked. "They've casted some spell!" Zancrow said. Kyoka and I smirk evilly. "I enjoy enhancing the senses of you humans," Kyoka said. I giggled. "Hee hee, I just enjoy playing with you and killing you if I don't get what I want!"_

_ "Now then...I'm hungry..." I whispered. My pupils slowly slip behind my eyeballs which turned red although I was still able to see. My twin tongues then grew large in size and adopted huge mouths filled with two sets of green sharp teeth and made barking sounds like dogs. The tongues rapidly slither their way towards Rusty's body._

_JAB!_

_JAB!_

_JAB!_

_JAB!_

_JAB!_

_JAB!_

_JAB!_

_ Rusty's screams fill the room as his clothing slowly burned away from the toxic acidic bites the teeth in my tongues mouth gave him causing his abs to be revealed. "Nice body..." I spoke through one of my tongues. The other tongue just smirked. Kyoka smirked and shot a nail thorn towards Rusty's palm causing him to feel pain. Zancrow and Azuma slowly faded away. I chuckle. "Must suck to be a loner!" I speak through one of my tongues. My tongues slowly slip back in my mouth as my pupils return to my eyeballs which retained their color. "Arc of Embodiment...how sad," Kyoka sneered._

_"This ebony sword comes forth from the Underworld to cut through everything!" Rusty then turned his arms into a clawed black swords and launched it towards us. Kyoka countered one claw with her finger whip and I countered with my imp tail which jabbed into his other arm filling it with acidified drugs. His screams were music to our ears. Soon Kyoka gave me the signal to stop and we did._

_ Rusty then stared off at the end of the room completely shaken up. "What is that?!" "Hee hee! Be glad my acid didn't eat your flesh and bones..." I giggle. "This is unsightly...begone!" Kyoka then sent several whips at Rusty's body causing him to scream some more. I laugh. "Why have all the fun Kyoka baby?" Kyoka smiled at the nickname. "The Age of Zeref is upon us...when it does come, you'll die like a crushed insect," she said._

_ I chuckled. "It's too bad your not a girl! Otherwise I would have spared your life and made you my sex slave!" Kyoka then got up and walked away. I followed her. I waved off Rusty. "Oh and tell Xeena...I still think about her...and her body..." I purr seductively. Kyoka and I turned to Rusty who continued to scream out in terror. "What's wrong? What are you afraid of?" Kyoka asked. "You should return back to the nest with your imaginary friends..."_

_ I continued to walk away with Kyoka as the camera crew followed us. I hugged Kyoka's arms. "...Kyoka...I just love it when we work together don't you?" Kyoka smiled lovingly at me. "Come Tazoliana...it's been awhile since I've given you my affection in bed..." I giggled. "Ooh...yes please..."_

_..._

_END OF FLASHBACK:_

Xeena's POV:

I was shaken with fear when Rusty brought up the parts of Tazolei. He then brought out his other hand that was in his pocket the whole time. We gasped in horror at the sight of it. His hand was tainted green. Acid was filled inside of it when Tazolei injected him. "Tartarus isn't just the Ten Demon Gates, there's more behind it all," Rusty said.

He then turned to me as everyone else did. They all had suspicious expressions. "But I'm confused as to how you knew that Tazolei demon in the first place!" Rusty said. "What the hell are you talking about Rusty?! I was with Grimoire Heart 7 years ago! What are you trying to tell me?" I asked defensively. Rusty gave me a stern expression. "Did you have an affair with this demon girl?" Meredy and Angel gasped at this. I blushed furiously as I glare at Rusty. "Are you trying to say I'm a fucking lesbian?!"

Angel narrowed her eyes as she scanned me. "Well she has the looks of one..." I shot her a nasty glare. "You WOULD know how a lesbian looks like!" Angel gasped and glared back at me. Racer silently laughed in amusement while Cobra and Midnight smirk. My heart beat fast nervously as I turn back to Rusty. "Just what makes you think I had an affair with a demon those years ago?!" "You WERE a Demon Sage Fox after all," Rusty said. "OKAY! But now I'm an angelic Sage Fox!" I say. Angel scoffed. I glare at her again. "Suck my balls Angel!" Angel growled furiously at me. She began to walk towards to hit me but Cobra blocked her path.

I turn back to Rusty. "I've dated several men many years ago, I put up with Zancrow, I HAVE a CHILD!" I say gesturing to Hope. "And I still love..." I began quietly. I then turn to Jellal who's sitting quietly on a stone staring at the ground even though he couldn't see. I turn back to Rusty. "Look! The point is, I've never had an affair with a demon!" "'Where is Xeena?' 'She is precious to me,' 'I miss her,' 'I adore her,' 'I still think about her and her body,'" Rusty quoted.

Racer smirked at me. "Whoa...you had lesbian sex?" "No!" I cry out. I felt my body shivering with nervousness. Meredy frowned sadly at me. "Xeena is it true? Did you have an affair?" "NO!" I cry. Hope looked sadly at me. "Do I have 2 Mommy's?" "DON'T BE STUPID!" I yelled to her as I blush furiously. "I can hear it in your voice," Cobra said. I turned to him. He was smirking at me. "Your terrified and scared...your hiding something..."

"Well obviously dumbass, you're hearing is off! I DID NOT HAVE AN AFFAIR WITH A DEMON NAMED TAZOLEI!" I screamed. Everyone remained silent as they just stared at me. Sweat drew out from my body. "Doesn't ANYONE believe me?!" I shrieked on the verge of tears. _'What do I do?!' I thought._ Jellal slowly got up and walked towards me along with Hoteye. "The age of Zeref is coming..." Everyone turned to him turning their attention away from me. "Is Tartarus trying to reach Zeref?" Jellal asked. "Find out for yourself. I have no intention of going back," Rusty said.

Rusty walked away. "Well, I'll be on my way." I glared at him. "Wait! What about my Daddy?" Hope whimpered. I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards me to prevent her from going to him. "You've got some nerve coming by to spread lies about me! I don't ever wanna see you again!" "I'm not the one spreading lies, your the one hiding secrets," Rusty said. I growled at him furiously as I watched him walk off. "Rusty..." Meredy said sadly.

"We're going to Tartarus!" Jellal said. I gasped. _'...NO!' _"You can't go in that condition," Hoteye said. "He's right Jellal! Y-you have to heal first!" I say nervously. _'I have to do WHATEVER I can to stay away from that psychotic bisexual demon dog who freakin' CORRUPTED ME!' I thought. _"I'm going..." Jellal said. "But..." I say sadly. "I have to go..." Jellal said. He slowly began to walk. "We're not going to Tartarus," Midnight said. There was then silence among us.

"We're members of the Balam Alliance even if it has practically collapsed. We can't break the non aggression pact," Midnight said. "After everything we've been through?!" Meredy cried. "We are who we are. Dark or not, we had pride in our guild," Midnight said. I glared at him as I folded my hands. "Key word being 'had'," I said. Midnight turned to me. "Seriously? How shitty can you get?! What you just said made NO sense whatsoever! 'You can't break the aggression pact even though the Oracion Seis is dissolved?' BULLSHIT!" I snapped. "But whatever! Crime Sorciere doesn't need to be traveling with an emo, a human living Lego, a speed racing reject, a Victoria's Secret sinner, and a man with a POISON SNAKE FETISH!" I spat.

The members stared blankly at me although Angel, Cobra, and Racer looked like they wanted to kill me. I knew I had to get out of there. "Angel..." Hope said sadly. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her away as I followed Jellal. "Hope! Meredy! Move your asses! We're leaving!" I say. Meredy nervously scurried after me. Hope began to cry. "BUT I MISS ANGELLLLLLLLLLL!" She screamed.

...

The four of us then walked through a dry forest where Meredy helped guide Jellal while I held Hope's wrist tightly so that she wouldn't run to find Angel. "It's slippery here, so be careful," Meredy said to Jellal. "Right," Jellal said. "I miss Angel," Hope whimpered. "Suck it up! They're not our comrades," I tell her. "Mommy? You're mean!" Hope cried. I sighed. Her words actually hurt me. "Jellal? Why are you so concerned with the Oracion Seis?" Meredy asked. "They were held captive in the Tower of Heaven long ago, just like me. That's our beginning. Even if we're set free, it doesn't change anything. The ghost of Zeref and the Tower of Heaven's spell bind us together as comrades. I want to free them..." Jellal said. "I see now..." I nodded.

My ears twitched hearing a sizzling noise in the distance. I widen my eyes. "What the?" I slowly turned around seeing purple energy rush towards us. "OH NO!" Hope cried. "Watch out!" Meredy cried as she pushed Jellal to the side. The resulted in me, Meredy, and Hope to be caught up high in a glowing purple tower. "What the hell is this?! IS THIS TARTARUS?!" I scream. I was totally freaking out. "This is...Dimguil's Tower?!" Meredy exclaimed. "HELP ME! I'M SCARED OF HEIGHTS!" Hope screamed.

Rusty Rose walked towards us. "This was created with my magic!" "So this was your plan the whole time!" Meredy cried. "You little shit!" I barked. "Meredy, Xeena, Grimoire Heart isn't gone yet! We can rebuilt it together!" Rusty said. "Are you fucking kidding me?!" I asked. Rusty smiled. "But Xeena, there's still hope!" Rusty said as he pointed directly at Hope. "YOU bore a child! It's a good start to rebuild the new generation of members of the new Grimoire Heart! But not good enough..."

"What are you saying?!" I asked. "You will give me your body and bare me a child Xeena!" Rusty announced. "WHAT?!" I exclaimed. "With our new child we'll continue remaking our guild!" Rusty laughed. "I DON'T EVEN LOVE YOU!" I yelled. "Oh, but I've always found your sense of darkness attractive Xeena...I've always had, despite you always pushing me away..." He said. I gasped. _'I never knew...Rusty felt this way about me...' I thought._ "...But now you won't anymore! We will rebuild Grimoire Heart!" Rusty laughed.

"And what if we say no?" Meredy asked. "We'll wait until you say yes!" Rusty said. Visions of Azuma and Zancrow then appeared. "First Jellal dies!" Azuma said. "And you'll suffer too!" Zancrow laughed. Hope gasped at the sight of Zancrow as her eyes watered. "Is that my Daddy?!" "No! Hope!" I cried. _'I never wanted her to see how Zancrow was! I can't believe Rusty is being so sick!' I thought._

The tower slowly began to electrocute us causing us to scream. "Xeena, Meredy. Come with me!" "You need to move towards the future Rusty!" Meredy cried. "She's right! This isn't living!" I cried. "DON'T TRY TO FIGHT IT!" Rusty shouted as he furthered electrocuted us. "EVERYONE'S WAITING!" Zancrow laughed. Rusty then created visions of everyone in Grimoire Heart including ourselves from 7 years ago. "I NEVER WANTED TO BE A PART OF GRIMOIRE HEART! I BELONG WITH CRIME SORCIERE!" I yelled.

Jellal slowly got up. "Xeena...Meredy...Hope..." Rusty turned to him. "I'll kill you Jellal! BEGONE!" Rusty then launched his ebony sword at him. "NO!" I screamed. A male scream was then heard.

...

Meredy, Hope, and I were then rescued by the Oracion Seis who made a comeback defeating Rusty as they unblinded Jellal from the bandages. "You're both...freed?" He asked. I brought Jellal into a hug. "Yay! You can see again!" I squealed happily. "Yay!" Hope cheered. Jellal smiled at Meredy, Hope, and I. "Yes, it would appear that way." "Look who came to the rescue!" I say with a smile. We then turned to Cobra and the others.

"There's no place for us to go especially," Cobra said. "We've decided to kill time by hanging out with you," Racer said. "We want our own freedom now," Midnight said. I smiled. "Maybe you guys aren't so bad after all!" "YAY! Angel's staying!" Hope squealed. She ran up to Angel and hugged her legs. Angel smiled down at her. "I've missed you too!" Jellal turned to Rusty. "Rusty Rose, you need to decide how you're going to live. But if you don't want to be tormented by solitude anymore. If you're prepared to fight the sins that you bear then the door is always open for you to join our guild! We'll welcome you then!" Jellal finished.

With that the rest of us had then walked away. I couldn't help but look back at Rusty who was crying. _'I know Rusty was bad but...he was the first man in years to ever admit that he had loved me...even though I don't return the feelings...' I thought. _I sigh a bit. _'True love...I'm really throwing it all away...' I thought. _I turned to Jellal who faced forward as he walked. I clenched my fist as I reach down my pocket for a cigarette. _'HOLY SHIT! I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!' I mentally shouted._

...

Kitsuna's POV:

As Natsu, Lucy and I ran through the hallways Natsu and I do our best to pick up Mira's scent. "Anything yet?" Lucy asked. "Nothing," I say sadly. "Me neither," Natsu said. "MOMMY!" A voice cried. My ears twitched. "No way!" I gasped. We each turned around seeing Kar flying towards us. "Mommy! I've finally found you!" I smiled opening my arms. "KAR!" Kar flew into my arms and we hugged. "Alright Kar's here!" Natsu cheered.

"Did you come this way all by yourself?!" Lucy said. I pulled away from Kar. "Mmhm! I was scared but I tried to be brave!" I hugged her again. "Kar! My brave little girl! I'm SO proud of you!" Kar pulled away from me. "We have to rescue Melody!" We widen our eyes. "MELODY'S HERE?!" "She was captured and she's in chains! We have to save her!" Kar cried. "Okay! Let's go find Melody then!" Natsu said. We nodded. "Lead the way, Kar!" Lucy said. Kar nodded and flew forward across the halls. We followed...

...

We opened a door upstairs which lead to a cellar. Inside was Melody chained up, bruised up, blindfolded, and naked. "MELODY!" I cried. Melody gasped. "Kitsuna?!" Lucy and I rushed towards Melody and slowly worked on the chains. "What happened to you?!" I asked worriedly. "Whoa! You're naked!" Natsu cried. Lucy slapped his face. "LOOK AWAY NATSU!" "OW! Geez! Alright!" Natsu groaned as he rubbed his cheek. He then turned away as Lucy and I work on Melody. Kar helped too.

"Oh Kitsuna, it's horrible! They beat me, they touched me, and they hurt me!" Melody whimpered. "You poor thing!" Lucy said sadly. "Don't worry! We'll get you out of this!" She said. "So how did you get to Tartarus in this first place?" Natsu asked as he continued to stare at the door. "They captured me..." Melody said. "How?" Lucy asked. I sighed. "This is why you shouldn't have left our guild when you were injured and sick." "I know, I know! I'm sorry..." Melody said sadly. "She has a really big butt..." Lucy whispered. "I know right?" I whispered back. "HEY!" Melody whimpered as she squirmed in her chains. I smile sheepishly as Lucy blushed. "Sorry..." we said.

_CLICK!_

Melody was then finally released from the chains. Lucy unblinded her. Melody requipped back into her regular clothes. Natsu finally turned to her. "Thank you all so much for rescuing me!" Melody said. She then gasped. "Wait! Did Sting sent you here?! Is he looking for me?!" I place my hands on her shoulders. "Whoa! Whoa! Calm down!" "Sting's not around! Sabertooth isn't even here," Natsu said. "Then what's all that noise from outside?" Melody asked. Natsu flashed her a grin. "That's the sound of Fairy Tail kicking Tartarus' butt!"

Melody sighed with relief. "So Sting's not here?" "No Melody," I say shaking my head. She grasped my shoulders. "PLEASE! PLEASE! Promise you won't tell him how I was captured by Tartarus! He'll scream and yell at me! I don't want to upset him because I'm pretty sure he's somewhere around looking for me! PLEASE DON'T TELL!" I sweatdropped. "Okay! Okay! I won't say anything!" "Let's go! We have to find Mira!" Natsu said. We nodded and followed.

...

Tazolei's POV:

Jackal and I sat in Jackal's room sitting at the table where Jackal watched in amusement at how I erotically ate my Kitsuna cake that I had asked Lamy to make for me. When we found out about the Face plan becoming a failure we had got orders from Mard Gear to stay in our rooms until something interesting happens. As I licked Kitsuna's frosty curves, Jackal checked Instagram posts on his new iphone that I got him.

"Ezel's down, Franmalth's down, Sayla's down...Tartarus is fucking falling apart!" Jackal laughed. I stopped licking the cake. "Damn! They're all dead?!" I smirk. "Well Ezel had it coming, he's so reckless!" Jackal nodded. "Damn straight!" "Sayla's a bitch! She deserved to go down anyways..." I said. Jackal looked up from his phone at me. "So you REALLY dated Deliora huh?" I sighed. "I kinda regret breaking up with him. But not because he destroyed Silver's hometown because he was angry at me, but...he was a pretty decent guy! It's like Zeref created the both of us because he knew Deliora and I were meant for each other!" I cooed.

Jackal rolled his eyes. "Sure..." I pick my finger at Kitsuna's whipped creamed breasts and suck on it with my finger. "But you know? You and Tempesta better stick around if Tartarus falls apart! Because you know...I sorta care about you guys..." I say quietly. Jackal widen his eyes. "...What?" I blushed. "N-nothing!" I push a button on my remote and activated the monitors on the screen showing visuals of the entire Cube.

...

Kitsuna's POV:

For some unknown reason, Lucy, Melody, Kar, and I had found ourselves using the last bit of fabrics to wrap around our chests because we had suffered clothing damage. I had also lost my jacket and my pants were ripped entirely to look like shorts. "The enemy was holding Gray back over there," Lucy said. "I think Mira is somewhere on this floor too!" Natsu said. I sweatdropped. "Question: when, why, and how did we lose our clothes?" "Fanservice!" Kar chimed. "Hush!" I warn.

_"Can everyone hear me?!'A voice called._

"It's Warren!" I say.

_"Mira is safe!" Warren's voice said._

_"Sorry I made you worry about me..." Mira's voice said._

We each smile happily. "Thank goodness!" I say. Lucy put her fingers on her forehead to speak to Warren. "Wendy and Carla stopped Face!" She said. We then heard the sounds of cheers from our guild. Happy then told Master about Master Hades and just as the conversation was about to continue, Warren's telepathy had been hacked...

**_"The wizard guild, Fairy Tail, I believe?" A dark voice said. _**

We each had widen our eyes freezing in place.

_"WHO ARE YOU?!" Elfman shouted._

**_"Mard Gear, King of the Underworld," Mard Gear said._**

**_"But you don't need to remember that because there is no tomorrow for any of you..." _**

There was a moment of silence...

**_"...Oh! And I'll be taking my Underworld Queen now!" Mard Gear said in amusement._**

"Underworld...Queen?" I asked in confusion.

_TWACK!  
_

I then heard a scream. We turned seeing a giant tentacle wrap around Melody's body. "MELODY!" We cried. Tears poured down from Melody's eyes. "NOOOOO!" Melody screamed. The tentacle then brought her out the window and around Cube. "Oh no!" I cried. "We have to do something!" Lucy cried. Natsu growled. "Okay! Let's get her-"

**_"Alegria..."_**

The hallways began shaking rapidly and cherry colored gunk started growing within it. It seemed to have freaked out Kar and she hugged my legs. I pulled her closer to me as I widen my eyes. "Uh...what's going on?!" "The walls!" Lucy cried. "I feel sick..." Natsu groaned. The four of us then began to lift up in the air. The movement pulled me away from Kar.

"WHOAA...!"

Kar and Lucy slowly flowed away to the other side. "What is this?! It's stuck to me!" Lucy cried. I widen my eyes seeing Kar move farther and farther away from me. "KAR! Stay close to me!" I call. "Mommy! HELP ME!" Kar called. My heart began to beat rapid with panic as I stretched my arm out. "FLY TO ME KAR! PLEASE JUST TRY!" I screamed. I watched Natsu and Lucy began to stretch their arms out towards each other which gave Kar and idea.

Kar slowly pushed her legs out and swam in the air stretching her hand out. I start to sigh with relief as I stretched my arm out further. "Good! Good girl! Now grab my hair-"

_TWACK!_

"HUH?!" I shrieked seeing how the cherry colored gunk was sticking to my hair and it felt as though my hair was completely dead as it had stopped moving completely as more gunk stuck to it. "WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" I cried. "MOMMY!" Kar screamed. I turned back to her giving her a small smile even though I was terrified as the cherry gunk slowly travelled up my body and soon I saw how Natsu was a complete statue and I knew that I was gonna suffer the same fate. "Mommy! NO!" Kar cried. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore as the gunk slowly began to take over my whole eyeball and half of my face. "DON'T WORRY! PLEASE JUST TAKE MY-MMMMMmmmmm..."

A scream from Kar was the last thing I was able to hear...

...

Tazolei's POV:

As the entire guild shook, I had dropped my fork at what I was seeing on the monitor...my mansion was being torn down by the movements of Cube once Alegria had started. I shot up. "NO! My mansion...my money..." I gasped seeing some scantily clad women being entrapped within Alegria. "...MY STRIPPERS!" "Will you shut up? You're like a fucking siren!" Jackal groaned. I shook my head as my eyes slowly began to water. "MY COMPANY! MY EVERYTHING! ALL GONE! I'M NOT RICH ANYMORE AND-!"

I saw on one of the monitors on how Fairy Tail members were all being entrapped in Alegria which only meant one thing.

**"KITSUNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! NOOOOOOOOO!"**

I began to run out the room but the second I touched the door knob I was tackled to the floor by Jackal who pinned me down. "Where are YOU going?!" Jackal laughed. His grip tightened on me, he gotten even stronger since his resurrection. "I NEED KITSUNA! I DON'T WANT HER TO DIE!" I screamed. Jackal gave me a bored expression. "Are you fucking kidding me?" "NO! NOW GET OFF ME YOU BASTARD!" I say kicking Jackal off me.

Jackal slammed into the cake and I slowly got up staggering a bit. I heard Jackal growl deeply which somewhat scared me. I was about to reach for the door but Jackal grabbed me by the neck and slammed me against the wall. "OW!" I cry. "NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR LESBIAN FETISH TAZOLEI! YOUR NOT LEAVING!" He shouted. Tears stream down from my eyes. "I LOST MY STRIPPERS AND FORTUNE! KITSUNA'S ALL I HAVE!"

_SLAM!_

"You're fucking pathetic!" Jackal said when he dropped me. "NO!" I screamed out. I saw how Alegria continued forming around Cube. I was about to make a move but Jackal pinned me down. "LET ME GO JACKAL! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT HER!" I screamed.

_SLAP!_

"Kill yourself whore!" Jackal said with a smirk. The sting to my cheek caused me to freeze in place as my face turned red as it was drenched in hot tears.

**"JACKALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"**

"Keep crying! Your not leaving until Alegria is finished." Jackal teased. I shook my head. "YOU CAN'T TREAT ME LIKE THIS JACKAL! IT'S NOT NICEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I wailed. Jackal got in my face pinning me down again.

**"YOU WANT ME TO BLOW UP YOUR FUCKING TITTIES?!"**

I answered by shaking my head as tears continued to cry out. Jackal just stared at me in disgust. "MARD GEAR! I HATE YOU!" I shouted. I weeped. "I LOVE KITSUNAAAAAAAAA! YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME!" Jackal shook his head. "Spoiled little bitch..."

_SLAP!_

I screamed out again but it didn't help because now I had nothing. My riches, my camera crew for my reality show, my strippers, my company, Kitsuna, ALL GONE! I hug my knees and fall to the side of my head and shut my eyes and continued to weep. Soon Alegria was over...

Jackal's ears twitched. He stood up and looked around. "Hey! You feel that?" My ears twitched. I slowly got up. "Magic presence..." Jackal widen his eyes. "Shit! Someone actually escaped Alegria..." a smirk formed on his face. "...Looks like a I get revenge after all!" I gasped feeling strong energy. _'...Maybe it's Kitsuna!' I thought hopefully._

...

Kar's POV:

I had fell on my head somewhere when I had landed. I looked around seeing I was surrounded by the cherry gunk. I shrieked. "Oh no!" My eyes watered. "No! I'M ALL ALONE! MOMMY!" I screamed. I closed my eyes and weeped. I knew that I was going to die and the demons will probably eat me up just like what they did to Mommy.

"What is this place...?" A voice asked. I looked up from my hands and spotted Lucy far in front of me. My heart glimmered with hope. "LUCY!" I call. I rush over to her. Lucy turned to me. She gasped. "KAR?!" I jumped into her lap and hugged her waist. "Oh Lucy! I was so scared!" Lucy hugged me back. "Oh thank goodness you're alright! I thought I was all alone!" I looked up at her. "My Mommy's gone! What do we do?!" Lucy placed her hand on my hand. "Don't worry! She's not gone...I hope..." she said as the _Ending Music _played. The two of us looked around. "But first we have to figure out something..." Lucy said. "...Where are we?"

**R&amp;R! Stay tuned for Lucy and Kar VS Tartarus and see the fates of Jackal and Tazolei! OOOOoohhh! The feels! Let me know your thoughts!**

**Oh! But first! A little scenario...**

**Cobra VS Crona!**

**Who would win?**

**Crona: (Sadly) I don't know how to deal with this!**

**Cobra: (Smirks) Your toast kid!**

**Cobra: (Charges for Crona)**

**Crona: (Picks up Ragnarok)**

**Crona: Scream Resonance...**

**Ragnarok: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Cobra: MY EARRSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**

**Cobra: X_X**

**Hee hee! Well there you have it! See you guys next week! ;)**


	38. Attack of the Celestials!

** ENJOY!**

**Quick question...do you guys think I should do the Fairy Tail movie with Kitsuna in it? Let me know in the reviews! ;)**

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

**...**

Kar's POV:

"What happened? Natsu! Where are you?!" Lucy called. I sobbed quietly. Lucy turned to me. "Kar?" "Nooo! Mommy's gone! They took her away!" I cried. Lucy pulled me close to her breasts and hugged me. "Oh Kar, please don't cry! Don't cry!"

**ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

I shrieked hearing the sound of the rumbling as I hugged Lucy tighter. The two of us then looked out the window seeing that Cube was moving...

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**Attack of the Celestials!**

**...**

The sound grew even louder so Lucy and I covered our ears. "It's too loud!" I cried. "What's that sound?" Lucy asked.

**_"Members of Tartarus..." a voice said. _**

We gasped. "Oh no! It's the scary man that must have took Melody!" I cried.

...

Tazolei's POV:

"Isn't that Mard Gear?" Jackal asked. "Hm. Maybe he wants another blow job...WELL HE CAN FORGET IT!" I snapped. Jackal widened his eyes. "HUH?!" I sweatdropped. "Um...nothing!"

**_"Alegria has disposed of the intruders..."_**

"Oh really?" I asked sarcastically.

**_"The Face project is proceeding on schedule..."_**

"That's nice!"

**_"..."_**

**_"Quiet Tazolei..." _**

"Ok..." I groaned.

Jackal snickered as I rolled my eyes hearing the sounds of the guards rejoicing.

**_"However it seems that two people somehow escaped Alegria..."_**

**_"The soldier who kills her shall fill the vacant position in the Ten Demon Gates..."_**

**_"If one of the Ten Demon Gates murders her, they will be rewarded by Mard Gear."_**

I gasped. "I can get any reward I want?!"

**_"Yes..."_**

"Even strippers?!"

**_"Even strippers..."_**

"And cash?!"

**_"And cash..."_**

"And a new mansion with my own new Empire that sells weapons and sex toys?!"

**_"..."_**

"Um...Mard?" I asked awaiting an answer. Jackal chuckled. "Kuhaha! C'mon let's go find the intruder!" I followed him out the room. "You're right! It could be Kitsuna anyway!" Jackal narrowed his eyes. "You do know that this is a killing mission...right?" I glare back. _'If you lay a hand on Kitsuna you die! I'll simply run away from Tartarus with Kitsuna and be with her forever!' I thought._ A small spider crawled up my leg and to my arm. I smiled at it. "Ah! Arachne's little spy spiders! Maybe she could tell us where Kitsuna is!" Jackal snickered eagerly waiting for Arachne's spider to tell us where the intruders are...

...

Kar's POV:

Lucy and I stood up seeing aqua green water falling from above only to flood us along with the entire room causing us to flow rapidly. I splashed trying to get myself above shore. "I-I can't swim...MMMmmmmpppffft!"

_CLUTCH!_

"Gotcha!" I heard. I looked up from underwater seeing Lucy on a log. She carefully hoisted me up and sat me on the log. "Thanks Lucy!" I say. "Listen Kar! They're after us! I want you to stay close to me okay?" Lucy asked. I nodded. "Yeah!" "Found them!" We heard. "Maybe you've found them but I will be the one who will take those children's lives as I will be a Dark General!" A female voice said. "It's called 'Demon Gate' here lady!" A mans voice said.

Lucy and I turned around seeing some Tartarus guards and Laylamon who was soon joined by Bagramon, Medusa, and Mosquito. Lucy and I stood firmly on the log and began surfing. "We'll have each others backs Kar!" Lucy said. I nodded. "Okay!" I rub the tips of my hair and throw Fairy Dust on the log making it speed faster. "We'll fight together!" Lucy smiled at that. "Right!" She then brought out her whip and whacked the Tartarus henchmen. I smiled. "You did it!"

"Don't think such tricks will work on me little girl!" Medusa sneered. I gasped seeing her get in position.

**_"Nake Snake, Cobra Cobra..."_**

**_(A/N: Cobra: AH-CHOO!)_**

"Vector Arrow!" Medusa then shot multiple arrows towards me. I quickly flew up briefly parting from Lucy as she continued to surf. My hands glowed. "Fenie Goddess Magic: Star Angels!" Medusa widened her eyes. "WHAT?!" With each clap of my hands multiple glowing stars that had the Feniechalian emblem on it shot rapidly at Medusa's arrows making them disappear. The stars then launch towards Medusa. "NO-!"

_BOOM!_

Medusa was down! I smiled as I flew back to Lucy who smiled at me. We give each other a high five. "YEAH!" We then continue to cruise down the river flow. "I have you now!" Bagramon said darkly. "No way! I'M getting the promotion whether you like it or not!" Mosquito complained. "Don't be a fool!" Laylamon chuckled. Lucy then pulled out a Platinum Key which had a strange 'M' symbol on it. "Open! Gate of the Pink Majin: Buu!"

Buu, the giant pink blob wearing a large diaper with a belt, a vest, a purple cape, yellow gloves and boots then appeared. He hummed as he kept ^^ smiling. He turned to Lucy. "...Candy?" Lucy pointed at the goons. "There's candy right over there!" Buu turned to Laylamon, Bagra, and Mosquito. "What a disgusting creature," Laylamon said distastefully. "I agree! It looks like a dumb toddler!" Mosquito said. "A disappointment indeed," Bagra agreed. Buu glared at them. "You mock Buu?! Now Buu turn you into candy and eat you!"

"You dare talk back to US?!" Laylamon asked in irritation. Buu pointed his finger at Laylamon causing her to turn into a chocolate ball. The chocolate ball then floated over to Buu and he ate it. Bagra and Mosquito cry out in horror at the sight. Before they could do anything, Buu had already turned them into candy and ate them next. "Yummy! Yummy!" Buu cooed. "Way to go Buu!" Buu turned to Lucy ^^ smiling. He pointed at her breasts. "...Gumdrops?" Lucy shrieked. "No! No! They're not gumdrops! Please don't turn them into candy!" Buu licked his lips as he flew closer to Lucy. She screamed. "Okay! I'm closing your gate!" Buu then disappeared.

I turned seeing more Tartarus henchmen coming our way. "Lucy! What do we do?" "We kick butt!" Lucy answered. She grabbed me by the waist and held my close to her. With her other hand, Lucy grappled her whip high above a monument and the two of us performed a swing all the way back allowing Lucy to kick some of the henchmen with her foot. "YAY!" I cheered. The two of us then land safely on the log and continued surfing.

The other henchmen charge towards us. Lucy then summoned Sagittarius to attack while I worked on the other henchmen. I did the best dance that I could on the little platform I was on. My feet glowed. A giant gold hologram of a Fenie Gods foot then appeared in front of the henchman. "Fenie Goddess Kick Lancer! HA!" I did a harsh kick in the air controlling the hologram to do the same to the henchman causing him to fall in the water. At the same time Sagittarius shot the other henchman. Lucy smirked. "We make a pretty great team!" I blushed at her heartwarming words and nodded. "Yeah!"

I then heard the sound of a squeaking laugh which made me uncomfortable. I turned seeing a black haired girl with bunny ears wearing a lab coat. I tilted my head. "Bunny-Chan?" "Promotion! Promotion! I'll join the ranks of the Ten Demon Gates and outclass Tazolei so I can be with Jackal-kun more!" The bunny named Lamy squealed. Sagittarius then shot arrows at her only for them to bounce right off. "It didn't work!" He cried. "Projectiles don't work against my Sliding Curse!" Lamy laughed. She then jumped up and punched Sagittarius in the gut. Lucy then closed his gate.

"I got her Lucy! Don't worry!" I say. "Okay!" Lucy nodded. I pointed my hands at Lamy. "Fenie Goddess Magic: Arc Shower!" I created a golden oceanic wave but Lamy spun it off. She sent me a nasty glare. "KITSUNE BABIES WITH GOD POWERS?! I'LL KILL YOU!" Lamy then spun towards me. "Oh no!" I cried. I was about to get hit but Virgo who was in a bikini appeared in front of me and fended off Lamy. I frowned at the sight of her outfit. _'Aww...I wish I had a body like that...and Lucy's too!' _I shake my head. _'I can't think about that right now! Gotta fight!' I thought. _

"I think we should split up!" I say to Lucy. Lucy nodded. I hopped onto a different log and surfed the best I could. "I HAVE YOU NOW!" I heard. I looked up seeing a purple giant shark monster launching down towards me. I hated sharks! I cowered in fear. "Please! Don't eat me!"

_BOOM!_

I slowly opened my eyes seeing how Loke was fighting the shark named Torafuzar for me and he seemed to be doing well! "Loke! Yay!" I cheered. Loke chuckled. "You know I'll always be there for Kitsuna's daughter!" He winked. I blushed. _'He is so cool...' I thought. _Lucy and I sighed with relief as our opponents were now occupied. But sadly...it was short lived...

"I found them..." a male voice said. "Is it Kitsuna?" A female voice asked. Lucy and I looked up seeing two human like demons with beautiful hair both having ears like mine! One was a male who's name was Jackal who wore pants and only his abs and the female was named Tazoliana or Tazolei and she was technically naked in her strappy thonged body stocking that covered only her privates. I frowned at the sight of her. _'Everyone in this show has a nice body but me!' I thought sadly._

...

Tazolei's POV:

Jackal and I looked down at our victims who were fending up Lamy and Torafuzar. One was the blonde bimbo who was with Kitsuna and that pink haired boy before Jackal and I died. The other was just a teal haired midget. Jackal looked excited to fight although I was angry. Lamy swooned. "Jackal-kun-!" "-DOES NOT LIKE YOU!" I finished. Lamy growled at me. Jackal turned to me. "What crawled up your ass?" "What the hell?! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?!" I shouted.

"A blonde bimbo and a midget?! I CAME HER FOR KITSUNA! NOW WHERE IS SHE?!" I shouted. Jackal rolled his eyes. "This again..." A pink haired girl in a maids bikini looked up at me in shocked. "There's more of them?!" I glanced down at her. _'She's a stripper! And she has a nice body too...' I thought. _"What's this? Looks like she's not alone Tazolei! But that's cool!" "I thought those two blew up together..." the blonde girl said.

I glared at her. "SHUT UP!" The blonde girl shivered. "I came DOWN here to find KITSUNA! NOW WHERE IS SHE?!" I shouted. "I don't know! She's not here!" Blondie said. My ear twitched in irritation. "BULLSHIT!" I shouted. 'Bullshit' echoed at least 10 times throughout Cube causing everyone to widen their eyes at me in shock. Even Jackal.

Tears roll down my eyes. "JUST my luck! I've been searching and searching and searching through this shitty of a spell Mard Gear put up and I don't even get to find the love of my life here! I'M PISSED OFF!" I weeped. "Show some dignity! You're a demon!" Torafuzar told me as he continued to fight. "TORA SHUT UP!" I shouted back. I shake my head. "IT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S NOT FAIR IT'S NOT FAIR IT'S NOT FAIR!" "Can you shut up?!" Jackal asked. "NO!" I yelled. "I'VE LOST EVERYTHING! MY MANSION, MY MONEY, MY STRIPPERS, MY BIRTHDAY PARTY, MY BUSINESS! EVERYTHING!"

I sniffled. "And even Xeena..." The blonde girl widened her eyes. "Xeena?!" I continued to cry as I pull out pictures of Xeena from 7 years ago posing naked for me on her bed wearing only a thong. Her face seductive, her curvy body sweating, just begging for my attention. "Xeena meant EVERYTHING to me! I LOVED her...AND SHE WAS TAKEN AWAY FROM ME JUST LIKE KITSUNA WAS!" I screamed. "Xeena had an affair...with YOU?!" The blonde girl asked in shock. "Oh no! What will Hope think?!" The teal haired child cried.

I weeped silently and sniffled as I wiped the tears from my eyes. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to Jackal who was smirking evilly at me. "And now...you can take your anger out on these bitches with me..." he said smoothly. I nodded. "YES!" I flashed the blonde girl my scariest glare. "YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR SHOWING YOUR FACE AND YOU CAN PAY IN **BLOOD!**" "KUHAHAHA! Damn you're hot when you're mad!" Jackal laughed. "LESS TALKING MORE KILLING!" I yelled.

Kar's POV:

I frowned. That lady was scary! And she kept talking about Mommy in such...grown up ways I couldn't imagine! What relationship did my mom had with her anyway?! "Open! Gate of the Holy Sword! Excalibur!" Lucy said as she pulled out a Platinum Key. Loke's face went blue. "EXCALIBUR?!" I tilted my head. "Excalibur? Who's that?" A small white skinned creature with a pony curved noise, black eyes, funny looking feet, wearing an all white outfit with a top hat appeared before us. He was holding a cane.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**_"Fools..."_**

"What the hell?! Who's the midget?!" Jackal laughed. Excalibur pointed his cane towards Jackal. "FOOL! You mustn't speak that way to me! For I am the Holy Sword!" Excalibur said. Jackal growled. "THE FUCK DID YOU SAY?!" "What the fucks the Holy Sword?!" Tazolei asked. Excalibur pointed his cane at her. "FOOLS! My tale started long ago...I was a talented handsome fellow...although I still am to this day...did you know that?"

"Excalibur! Turn into a sword!" Lucy ordered. Excalibur pointed his cane at her breasts. "FOOL!"

_HONK!_

"Ow!" Lucy cried. "As a Celestial Spirit, if I am to be used, you must follow the 1,000 Provisions accordingly!" "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Lucy shouted. "FOOL!" Excalibur shouted. "This is annoying..." Torafuzar sighed. "FOOL!" Excalibur said to him. Torafuzar gave Excalibur a blank stare. Excalibur kept going at it.

"FOOL!"

"FOOL!"

"FOOL!"

"FOOL!"

"FOOL!"

Lamy jumped towards him. "AHHHH! SHUT UP!"

"FOOL!"

_TWACK!_

Lamy screamed as Excalibur whacked her into the water with his cane. "Fools..." he said softly. "Princess if he keeps this up, I may leave," Virgo said. "No please don't!" Lucy cried. "Miss Lucy, if you follow the 1,000 Provisions you will be able to use me in battle...and you get to hear a song from yours truly!" Excalibur said proudly. "I don't want a song!" Lucy cried. "We need you to fight!" I said. Excalibur then started dancing.

**Excalibur: Excaliburrrrr...**

**Excalibur: Excaliburrrr...**

**Excalibur: From the United K. **

**Excalibur: I'm looking to heaven**

**Excalibur: I'm going to Californiaaaaaa**

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_**

Excalibur had then exploded. We each sweatdropped. Lucy looked up at Jackal. "Hey...thanks..." "That guys fucking worse than Lamy!" Jackal complained. Jackal and Lucy then started their battle. I turned to Tazolei. "Hey Lady I don't know what business you have with my Mommy but I'm taking you down!" Tazolei turned to me.

...

Tazolei's POV:

I gasped. "Your Mommy?" _'Wait! That hair and that skin color! Is she...KITSUNA'S DAUGHTER?!' I thought. _An excited crazed smile forms on my lips. "Your MINE!" I slowly held up a teal haired rag doll and point it towards the little girl. "And what is YOUR name dear?" I asked. "Um...K-Kar!" She said nervously. "Well Kar, get ready because your gonna become MINE!" I say happily. "What's that doll thing?" Kar asked. "Hoo hoo! It's a Acid Filled Voodoo doll filled with your mama's genetic blueprint that I collected from her from our sex battle last time..." I said.

Kar blushed. "What?!" "You see, when I kissed her, I absorbed the acid from her body and transferred it to this doll! Now she's the acid of MY body!" I explained. "What are you gonna do?!" Kar asked. I sneer. "I'm gonna make you Kitsuna of course...MY NEW REPLACEMENT SEX SLAVE!" "NO! You can't do that to me! I'm only 207!" Kar cried. I shrugged. "Seems old enough to me!" I pointed my Kitsuna doll at her. "Now hold still so I can spray you with her acidic genetic blueprint!" I say. "I don't understand! My Mommy doesn't have acidic thingies in her body!" Kar cried.

"Silly cute girl! EVERY creature in this world has acidic substances stored within the stomach in their body because it helps with digestion!" I explain. I lower the doll and lift my finger as I smirk. "And with control..." I curl my finger. "Churn!" Kar screamed and dropped to her knees as she hugged her stomach. She wailed with pain. "What are you doing to me?!" Kar cried. "My Curse isn't called Acid Body for nothing sweetums! I can withdraw acid from MY body and anyone elses..." I say.

I break into a fit of laughter. "Stop toying and start killing!" Torafuzar warned. "SHUT UP!" I yelled. I turned back to Kar. "Here's the deal...you can twist and turn there allowing the acid to burn out of the sack of your stomach...OR you can become mine forever..." "NEVER!" Kar cried. I curl my finger forward making Kar yelp in pain. "OKAY! OKAY! PLEASE STOP HURTING ME!" I smiled. I pointed my Kitsuna doll at Kar. "Hold still!"

_SPRRRRRITTT!_

I sprayed rainbow colored acid from the mouth of the Kitsuna doll onto Kar making the acid seep into her skin. Kar screamed. I chuckle. "Don't worry dear...your just...changing..." "NOOOOOOOOO!" Kar cried. The living acid seeped into Kar's eyeball, her mouth, her ears, her nose, and her scalp, taking over her entire body...

...

Kar's POV:

I stopped screaming when the pain had stop. I opened my eyes feeling how I had a very tall height. "What the?" I glance down at my ankles seeing that teal hair dropped to that level. I was also wearing a revealing teal skirted genie outfit. My skin was even darker too! I gasped. "I'm in my Mommy's body?!" I looked up at a chuckling Tazolei who had a yanderish expression in her eyes as acid drooled down from the corner of her lips. "Kitsuna..." she whispered. She squealed. "...SHE'S FINALLY MINE!"

I placed my hands on my hips and widened my eyes. "Ooh..." I say in awe. I rubbed the sides of my hips. They were so shapely. I smiled excitedly. "Wow...I have curves! And boobies too!" "YOU'RE FINALLY MINE!" Tazolei laughed. "How am I in my Mommy's body?" I asked. "Your not in your Mommy's body. You just look like her! You're wearing her genetic blueprint only in the form of acid! So you not only look like Kitsuna but you have her traits too..." Tazolei explain. Her lips formed a grin. "...And now your body is all mine!" I shrieked at her words.

Tazolei leaped down towards me baring her colorful claws, her acid drool flying out her mouth. "GIVE ME YOUR BODY KARTSUNAAAAAAAAA! MWAHAHAHAHAHA" She screamed. "NO! PLEASE!" I cry cowering in fear. _'...Wait!' I thought. _I began to rethink about Tazolei's words: **_"You not only look like Kitsuna but you have her traits too!"_**

_'My Mommy's traits! That means her magic...I must have it! And combined with my own power I can-!' _"-YOUR MIND AND SOUL WILL BE FUCKED! EVEN YOUR FLESH KA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAA!" Tazolei laughed. I got in a fighting stance and began dancing. "Voodoo Dragon's Goddess Dancing Kick!"

_TWACK!_

Tazolei screamed as her own body twisted causing bits of acid to spill out of the side of her stomach as she hit the ground. Some acid even leaked out from the corner of her eyeball. I widened my eyes. If that were a regular person, I would have got them bleeding! I looked at my...my Mommy's hands. _'I could have killed her! Is this the power of my Momma?' I thought. 'Even though it's just an acidic genetic blueprint form of her I'm wearing, I could feel my Mommy's soul with her power...maybe if my Mommy and I fu-' _"YOU DIRTY SKANK! YOU DIRTY CUNT SKANK!" I heard.

I looked up at a furious acid leaking Tazolei and blushed seeing pieces of her 'outfit' had ripped revealing even more skin than needed! "YOU HIT ME BACK! YOU JUST HURT ME! YOUR JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER!" Tazolei shouted. She smirked seductively. "And that turns me on..." I widened my eyes. This woman's nuts! Tazolei opened her mouth.

_SPOOT!_

_SPOOT!_

_SPOOT!_

_SPOOT!_

I screamed in pain when Tazolei's shot her colored teeth towards my body which pinned me up against the wall on my arms and legs. Surprisingly, the teeth were the size of a mammoth when they came out. Sweat dripped down my forehead as I felt the heat of the teeth burn towards my skin.

_SIZZLE..._

"YOW!" I cry. I struggle to break free from the teeth that burned me more and more every second and it proved to be useless. "Are these teeth made of acid too?!" I then gasped seeing Tazolei sway walking towards me like a zombie as she laughed manically. "S-stay back!" I cry. Tazolei wheezed out in laughter. "I wonder if my reputation as a lustful demon will be boosted if I fuck a child disguised as a sexy woman..." "STOP! PLEASE! DON'T!" I screamed.

_SIZZLE..._

"...Huh?" I looked down at my feet. They were melting...into acid!

...

Tazolei's POV:

I stopped in my tracks staring in shock at how the acid genetic blueprint was melting off of Kar's body causing her to turn back into her original self. The rainbow acid was now just a mere puddle that mixed into the ocean. "B-but...how?!" I asked shocked. Kar smiled. "Yay! I'm me again!" She sweatdropped. "But now my curves are gone too..." I put a finger under my chin. "That's weird...the genetic blueprint melted off of Kar...I knew my acidic experiment needed more time to complete! But I was too excited!"

I glance down at my Kitsuna doll and growled. "BUT THIS MEANS I HAVE NO KITSUNA AT ALL!" I shout as I squeeze the doll. I turn back to the helpless Kar. I smiled. "Oh well...it won't be bad if I fuck her child...I'll just pretend it's Kitsuna!" I walked towards her smiling evilly. "NO!" Kar screamed.

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

I widened my eyes seeing the blonde girl Lucy pulling out a gold key. She had then summoned a blue haired mermaid that had very large breasts. Most of the water had then disappeared. "You dumbass..." Aquarius groaned. Lucy sniffled as she smiled. "You came..." I grin at the sight of Aquarius' hot body and giggled. "Forget kitsune midgets! That mermaid just peaked my interest!" I say. I charge for the Aquarius baring my fangs. "I'M GOING TO MUNCH ON HER BREASTS!"

Aquarius growled at me in irritation as she picked up her urn. "STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU LESBIAN BIMBO!"

_FWOOSH!  
_

I was easily swept away by a vortex of water causing me to drown within it. I opened my eyes under the water and get up above the surface. I slowly began to swim. "THIS DAMN WATER!" I heard Jackal shout. I turned to Jackal seeing how he was struggling. I sigh. The damn idiot just can't swim! I make my way to a top platform and cough the water out of my mouth.

"TAZOLEI! GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Jackal shouted. I looked down at him. I couldn't help but smirk. He looked so cute like a little puppy trying to swim it's way out of the ocean. "If I save you, will you be nicer to me?" I asked. Jackal tried to growl but water kept flowing in his mouth. "DAMN YOU TAZOLEI!"

I bring my attention back to Torafuzar and Lamy. "One of you take down the bimbos! Keep the mermaid alive though!" I saw that Torafuzar was already swimming under the water. "I will not take orders from someone who just wants humans for their body fetish delights!" He said to me. He then immediately struck Aquarius in the shoulder injuring her. Jackal then proceeded to blow up the other two spirits. I frowned. He could have at least kept the stripper maid...

I looked back at Kar who was still struggling to break free from my acidic teeth. I then saw how the water had disappeared. I jumped down from the platform and met up with my fellow Demon Gates...and Lamy. We stared down at the helpless half naked Lucy. "Was summoning three at once her trump card?" Jackal laughed. "Looks like she used up so much magic she can't even move now!" Lamy squealed. "I'll kill her with one strike," Torafuzar said.

I put my hand out in front of him. "Oh I don't think so, Small Penis! We're gonna have some fun with this bitch!" Torafuzar rolled his eyes. Jackal chuckled at my suggestion. "She's right! Taking her out will be boring! Let's toy with her a little more!" Lamy blushed and leaned close to my ear. "How did Tora's penis taste?" She whispered. I smirk at Lamy and leaned my lips close to hers. "Like shrimp..." I whispered loudly. Lamy blushed even more and began to cackle like a manic. I turned back to Lucy. "Now then!"

_BLEH!_

_BLEH!_

_BLEH!_

I shot three different colored acids out of my mouth and onto the ground which soon formed into Tazolei clones with either blue, red, or yellow hair. "Hold her down ladies!" I say with a smirk. The Tazolei clones smirked and pinned down a squirming Lucy. "No!" She whimpered. Jackal smirked at me. "Nice..." he complimented. He then turned to Lucy and snapped his fingers blowing up her leg in the process making Lucy cry. "LUCY!" I heard Kar cry.

"Kuhahahahaha!" Jackal laughed. "What an ugly face!" Lamy cooed. "Jackal! I don't want to attack...I plan for a fuck session!" I whine. "Enough! Both of you!" Torafuzar warned. Jackal and I turned to him. My ears droop. "You're no fun!" Jackal glared at Torafuzar. "Who's side are you on? I could always start with you!"

Torafuzar sighed. He walked away. "This is going no where...do what you want! I'll just kill the child over there!" Jackal laughed in triumph. "You don't need my permission dumbass!" I glared at Torafuzar who was walking towards a scared Kar. "Don't you touch my future sex slave...she's mine!" Torafuzar sighed again and left. I waved goodbye as I ^^ smiled. "Fuck you later Shark Tale!"

Jackal and I turned back to Lucy who was still being pinned down by my clones. I smirked at the helpless girl. "Now then..." I flip my hair and swayed walked towards her which seemed to turn on Jackal as well as make Lamy jealous. I kneel down to Lucy's level and reshape my tail into it's imp form. My blue haired clone giggled. "She's not wearing panties!" She said. "Good..." I say. I slowly slithered my tail up Lucy's thigh tickling it a bit. I glare down at Lucy. "Bet you wish Kitsuna was here HUH?!"

"Please...don't touch me!" Lucy cried. "Too bad girl...I'm going to fuck you in her PLACE!" I hissed. My tail went up her skirt. "I'm going to fuck you so hard until your vagina bleeds..." I purred. "NOOOO!" Lucy cried. "Tazolei! Move over so I can blow her up!" Jackal snapped. "Hell no! I lost all of my riches! The LEAST you can do is let me have this girl! She will be my new sex slave!" "Ewww gross!" Lamy cried. Jackal growled in irritation. "LUCY!" Kar cried.

I was about to lean down to kiss Lucy but I felt a muscular arm hoist me up and slam me against the wall. Jackal had pinned me down. I glared at him as he gave me a seductive smile. "Do you really want to make me angry...Tazoliana?" He purred. I blushed. "Jac...kal?" He cupped my breasts and squeezed them a bit. He leaned his lips against my ears. "You know...I could blow up your large breasts..." Jackal whispered huskily.

I shivered feeling his lips on my ear, my face heating up. I licked my lips nervously as I let out a slight moan which was music to Jackal's ears. He nibbled a bit on my neck. _'What has gotten into him all of a sudden? Why is he doing this?' I thought. _Jackal licked my collar bone bringing a smile upon my face. From the corners of my eyes I saw Kar nosebleeding at the sight of us. _'You know? I...kinda like this!' I thought._

"Jackal-kun! What should we do next?!" Lamy squealed. Jackal pulled away from me and glared at Lamy clearly irritated at how she ruined the moment. I turned seeing how Lamy was holding Lucy up. My clones glare at Lamy and soon disappear back into acid. "Why don't you blow up her overly large boobies?!" _'Someone's jealous of not having D Cups!' I thought._ I blushed clearly turned on at that thought of exploding breasts. The titty blood exploding all over my face and me licking it in the end. Soon I was nosebleeding. "You know...that's not a bad idea..."

Jackal walked towards Lamy and Lucy bringing his hand towards them as he cackled like a manic. Lamy shook Lucy making her boobs bounce which turned me on. "Kaboom!" Lamy cheered. "Kaboom!" I cheer back. For the first time Lamy and I ^^ smile at each other as we continued our cheer. I clapped along.

"Kaboom!"

"Kaboom!"

"Kaboom!"

"Kaboom!"

"Kaboom!"

_CLASP!_

I widened my eyes seeing Jackal mashed his palm directly against Lamy's face. She frowned. "Kaboom?"

**BOOM! BOOM!**

I gasped in shock as Jackal laughed as the headless Lamy fell back to the ground. Jackal's chicken feet then stepped on Lucy's stomach. He smirked at Lamy who was dead. "Piss off annoying brat!" "She was your comrade..." Lucy said sadly. Jackal smirked evilly at her. "You should be worried about what happened to YOU! I promise it will be loads of fun!"

I was in complete terror at what I just witnessed. Not only did Jackal stoop low to take out one of our members but he took out the person who had the ability to resurrect us! It was sad...because a few minutes ago I was actually starting to like Lamy! But the fact that Jackal is willing to kill people on our side terrified me!

I slowly walk back. Jackal's ear twitched. He turned and gave me a confused expression. "Eh?" "Jackal...you're...you're on your own!" I say. Jackal grinned at my terrified expression. "What's your deal Taz? Can't take the heat?" I slowly shook my head. "Sorry...but I just remembered...I gotta terrorize...something else..." Jackal chuckled. "Your loss!" He turned back to Lucy and began with the torturing. I ran away straight pass Kar who was still pinned down against the wall. At this point I wasn't in the mood to fuck around with anybody!

...

Since I had no mansion anymore, I went to Jackal's bathroom and take off my clothes and enter my warm acid hot tub and relaxed. As my head slips under the warm water I go into deep thought...

_FLASHBACK:_

_ Late at night, I had ran out of cookies in the cookie jar in my mansion. My guess was that some of my strippers were sneaking off to midnight snack. I had to punish them later! So I decided to sneak into the kitchen for Demon Gates that are within Cube. I was wearing silky red lingerie which was pretty much a silky spaghetti strap and underwear. The second I entered the kitchen, my favorite love song 'Reason' was quietly playing on the radio._

_ I looked around in the kitchen and spotted a large cookie jar in the large cabinet. I smirked. "Perfect!" I quickly tip toe across the kitchen and made it towards the countertop which was under the cabinet. My ear kept twitching as I thought I had heard a sound other than the radio. I ignored it. I had then reached on my tippy toes and grabbed the jar of cookies. I licked my lips. "Yummy!" I slowly began to walk out of the kitchen when..._

**_VREEEEEE!_**

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!_**

_I screamed a bit flying back against the wall still holding the cookie jar. I whimpered from the pain of my injured leg. "What the hell?! That hurts!" I whined. "Kuhahahaha!" I heard. I looked up and out of nowhere Jackal appeared before me smirking triumphantly. "So it was YOU who was stealing the cookies after all Tazolei!" "How did you blow me up?!" I asked shocked. Jackal winked at me. "You stepped out of my Landmine Curse! I put it there every night to keep thieves like you out of my cookies!"_

_ He chuckled as he leaned down to my level. He slowly took the jar from my hands. "I'll take that!" "I'm not a thief! I'm just hungry!" I cry. Jackal grinned at the sight of my outfit. "Nice underwear..." I growled at him. "You're disgust-OW!" I cry as my clutched my leg. "Jackal! That REALLY hurts!" "Kuhahahahaha!" Jackal laughed. "Jackal I can't believe you!" I whimpered._

_ Jackal then gave me a sexy smile. "Show me where it hurts..." he says huskily. I blushed. "...What?" Jackal put his hand on my ankle. "...Here?" "N-no..." I say. Why was I getting so nervous. Jackal brought his hand up my leg and tapped on it. "Right here...?" He asks softly. I just shook my head to nervous for words. Jackal saw this and grinned at me. He brought his lips to my ear as he stroked my thigh. "...Does it hurt here...Tazoliana...?" He purred. My face grew hot. That was the first time Jackal called me by my actual name and it turned me on. I slowly nodded. "Mm-hm..." _

_ Jackal snickered. He leaned away from me and opened the bottom cabinet that was next to me. He then brought out a first aid kit and began to treat me. Surprisingly Jackal knew what he was doing as he rubbed ointment on my leg. Soon he bandaged it up. "Thanks..." I say. Jackal rolled his eyes and opened the cookie jar. He pulled out the last cookie and handed it to me. "You're giving me the last one?" I asked. Jackal glared at me. "I don't ever wanna see you stealing my food here again Tazolei or I WILL blow up your whole body!"_

CRACK!

_I broke the cookie in half and hand one to Jackal. I smiled. "Here! I wanted to thank you..." I say. Jackal looked at me in shock at my gesture. I was never really this friendly to anyone in our guild. We were demons after all. After a moment Jackal took the half from me and the two of us quietly ate our cookies. We were soon finished. _

_ I ^^ smiled and licked my lips. "MM! Now wasn't that good Jackal?" I asked. Arms then encircle my waist. I widened my eyes seeing Jackal leaning his face close to mine as he fluttered his eyes shut. "J-Jack-?" I was cut off when Jackal's lips came in contact with mine! I was surprised! His lips were warm, just like his curse power! I fluttered my own eyes shut melting into the kiss. I allowed Jackal's tongue to explore my own and it felt like pure bliss when we seeked each others heat. The song that was playing in the background matched perfectly with the mood! I wanted that moment to last forever..._

_ Jackal then pulls away from me panting heavily. I blush and smile. I then gasped at what I saw! Jackal who was smirking now had green skin. He swayed. "Jackal?!" I asked worriedly. Jackal smiled at me. "You know...that made me happy..."_

THUD!

_I shriek. "Jackal!" I picked up his knocked out form as I try to shake him awake! Nothing seemed to work! "Oh no! My acid! It must have travelled into his immune system and attacked him! Jackal! I'm so sorry!" I cried. I sighed. I knew that kissing someone directly on the lips would result in a death but the feelings I had those minutes ago just made those restrictions fade away. Sometimes I wished that I wasn't created to have such a curse...but other times I had needed it! I sigh as I stare at Jackal's green skinned corpse. "Looks like we need to go visit Lamy...you sexy...Jackal!"_

_END OF FLASHBACK:_

I rose up from the acid water a bit. My face was hot and all that was on my mind was Jackal. His sexy looks, his laugh, how hot he was when he was angry, how he bothered to come to my first party before we started our mission, how he went to Disney with me. For some reason...I was feeling...true...feelings. I whimpered. "Um...what does this mean?"

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

The entire Cube suddenly rumbled quickly and the tub I was in tipped over a bit causing some acid to spill all over the floor and walls creating holes. I could feel Cube crashing down. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" I screamed. The ceiling of Cube had then ripped. I looked up and widened my eyes at what I saw. It was a giant knight in armor and I knew from Mard Gear that HE was a king himself. He seemed to be glaring down at Mard Gear who was in a far room off somewhere. As shameless as I was I stood up in my bathtub revealing my nude body as the _Ending Music _played. "No way...the Celestial Spirit KING!" I say. The Celestial King seemed to have heard this as he glared down at me and seemingly not phased at how I was completely naked in his presence. My face went blue. "We're screwed..."

**WHOA! An episode WITHOUT Kitsuna! That's a first! You guys are probably wondering: "But what about Kar? Why was she in this? She didn't do much!" Don't worry! She'll get something in the next chap! Until then: R&amp;R!**


	39. Tartarus Arc: Part 4!

**Seriously guys, should I do the movie? I would like some answers please! Thank you! ENJOY!**

**This is 249-251! **

Tazolei's POV:

I woke up after the crash where I was now under my bathtub of acid which burned through most of the rubble. After throwing the tub off of me I stood up and looked seeing how I was now outside standing on the ruins at sunset. I was still naked but I didn't care at this point. "What...the fuck...just happened?" I then heard the sound of swords and thorns clashing and I turned seeing how the two kings were fighting. I widen my eyes. "I can't believe this..."

**"****URANO METRIA!"**

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**Tartarus Arc: Part 4!**

I gasped hearing the familiar voice from the distance and knew that it came from the little busty blonde girl. I turned and saw far away from me were colorful planets. I shivered. "Am I...HIGH?!" I then heard a familiar scream followed by a loud thud. My ears had then twitched feeling a weird sensation. _"Jackal's curse power...why can't I feel it?!' I thought. _My eyes watered. "JACKAL!" I went into panic. "Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Please don't tell me he's dead!"

"Farewell old friend...I shall leave the rest to you..." I heard. I turned to the Celestial King seeing how he had disappeared into glitter. My only question was...what had happened to Mard Gear? My heart pounded in fear! "Don't TELL me Mard was defeated too!" My body was now trembling. My riches and fame throughout Dark Guilds were no more, Cube was destroyed, most of the Demon Gates were already defeated, Mard Gear was probably defeated, and most importantly...I don't know what became of Jackal...

...

I threw on a teeny half black half acid purple leather bikini that had a teal Tartarus emblem on the left breast, fishnet thigh highs that were stained with blood from my ex stripper slaves that I had killed, high heeled leather boots with teal laces, and fingerless gloves. I picked up the stuffed Mickey Mouse head that was laying under a piece of rubble and I hugged it close to me. I looked up at the sunset. "...I have to find Jackal before it's too late..." I then ran out from the ruins of my bathroom but couldn't help but think that I have forgotten something...

...

Kar's POV:

My body was weak after the crash. From under my eyelids I saw a bright light. **_"Kar..." a voice called. "Kar...can you hear me?" _**I slowly opened my eyes and gasped seeing I was in a bright glowing void. In front of me was Titania who had her arms wrapped around me. "Grandma!" I cry. I looked around. "W-where's Lucy?! She's in trouble!" I cry. Titania smiled and shook her head. "Do not fret my child...she is safe."

I was relieved but confused. "Where are we?" "I came to tell you of your newfound power Kar..." Titania said. I gasped. "New power?!" "It seems that the disturbed demon named Tazolei has somewhat helped you unlock that new power within your body by pouring the genetic blueprints of your mother into you..." Titania explained. "Really?" I asked. "Didn't you feel it? Being able to conduct your mothers Dragon Slayer Magic as well as your Fenie Goddess Magic. Combined as one, the magic is extremely powerful! This power cannot only increase your magic but it can be beneficial to your mothers as well..." Titania added. "Wow..." I said in awe.

"Wait! B-but how do I get this power again?" I asked. "By becoming one with your mother..." Titania said with a kind smile. I grew confused again. "What does that mean?" Titania slowly began to fly away as the void slowly grew clear. "Wait! Grandma! Don't go!" I cry. Titania waved at me. "Dance your way into your mothers soul my child...find her..." "Don't go!" I cry. "Farewell..." Titania said.

_FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH!_

I opened my eyes again. I was now outside sitting in a pile of rubble at sunset. I looked around seeing nobody. "...Lucy?" I looked down next to me only to shriek seeing Jackal's body next to me. His pupils were gone. "The puppy! Please don't blow me up!" I cry as I cower in fear. "I don't believe this...Jackal and Lamy were done it by two little girls..." a dark voice said.

I looked up and widen my eyes seeing the shark man demon named Torafuzar walking out from behind the rubble. He stared down at Lucy who was lying down wearing a cute bikini outfit that had Aquarius' emblem on her collarbone. "I can't believe I'm saying this but Tazolei was smart to evade this girl...she's too dangerous!" Torafuzar said. He lifted up his arm blade. "I should just go in for the kill!" I gasped. "NO! DON'T!" I cry.

I leapt forward and grabbed Torafuzar by the leg and tightly hugged it. He looked down at me in disgust but I didn't care. "Leave Lucy alone! Don't hurt her you meanie!" "There you are! I shall kill you AND the dangerous woman!" Torafuzar said as he pointed his shiny blade arm towards me. I shrieked. "Oh no!" Torafuzar then swong his arm as I braced for impact.

_SLICE!_

A clashing sound was heard but for some reason it didn't come towards me. I opened my eyes seeing how a human arm was holding me. I turned seeing how it was Gajeel who saved me as he defended Torafuzar's attack sending him flying back. "Gajeel! Yay!" I say happily. "Don't think this means you can call me your 'Uncle' now..." Gajeel said quietly. He then set me down and I ran over to Lucy's side. "Lucy are you okay?" Lucy slowly opened her eyes and smiled weakly. "Kar...thank goodness your okay..." I smiled back.

"Alegria has been broken? How unexpected..." a dark voice said. I looked up and gasped seeing a skeleton like demon rushing down towards me. "AH! It's Lord Death!" I cried.

_"_**WATER NEBULA!"**

Juvia had jumped in front of me and deflected the demons attack with her water. "I won't let you lay a finger on my friends!" She said. The temperature outside then grew cold. I began to shiver. "Chilly..." I cry. "Freeze..." a voice said. I looked up seeing a good looking man using Ice Make Magic bring ice towards us. He looked like Gray! On that note, Gray jumps in out of nowhere and cancels out the mans attack with his own ice. "Yay! Gray!" I cheer. I saw how Gray and the man were staring each other down only for another handsome guy to jump in front of us. He automatically blew hot windy fire towards us...only for Natsu to appear to suck it up!

"I don't know what all went on, but you saved my ass Lucy!" Natsu said. Lucy smiled at that. Natsu then flashed me a smile and a wink. "I'm sure Mama would be proud of you too Kar!" "...Mommy?" I asked. "KAR!" I heard. I turned around seeing my Mommy rushing towards me. I smiled finally seeing her again. "MOMMY!" I cry. I flew into her arms and she brought me into a hug. "Kar! I'm so proud of what you did! I'm so glad your safe!" She said. I smile happily. "Mommy!" I then remember Titania's words...

**_"_****_Become one with your mother...dance your way into her soul..."_**

I looked up at Mommy curiously as she continued to hug me. _'Dance my way...into my mommy's soul? What could that mean?' I thought._ "Tsuna! Take care of Lucy and Kar! We'll handle the rest!" Natsu said. My mommy nodded. "Okay!" Natsu then grinned at the demons. "Looks like we have a lineup of tough guys..." he flamed up his fists. "I'M ALL FIRED UP!"

...

Kitsuna's POV:

I set Kar down next to Lucy and pull out a first aid kit. "I'll nurse you guys back to health while they fight." Lucy smiled weakly at me. "Thanks..." I opened the first aid kit and started treating Lucy while the others stared down at the demons ready to begin their fight. I chuckled a bit. "How come whenever you lose clothes you ALWAYS end up in a cute outfit in the end?" I asked. Lucy smiled again. "'Cause I'm white..." She joked. I gave Lucy a loving smile before throwing into a short fit of laughter. "You've finally admit it!" I say rubbing ointment on her.

"Mommy! Look! Gross pictures!" Kar cried. I turned to Kar and saw how she was holding several tiny pieces of pictures. I raise an eyebrow. "What do you have there?" I asked taking them. I gasped in horror at what I saw! There were several scantily clad pics of Xeena in just a thong completely topless with only her green locks to cover! One had a picture of Xeena in bed spreading her legs for the camera, another had her jumping in bed seemingly dancing, and another had her touching herself suggestively, while others had her completely nude doing dirty things to her own body.

It then hit me when I smelled the photos...it smelt like acid! My body shivered in terror as I stared in horror. "Oh Xeena...WHY?!" "What is it?" Lucy asked. Still frozen with shock I show Lucy the racy photos causing her to gasp in shock. I shook my head. "This is too horrid!" I then put the photos away. "What are you gonna do Mommy?" Kar asked. "I'm gonna find Xeena and ask for answers...I think..." I say nervously.

...

Tazolei's POV:

I hopped from ruin to ruin and stopped only to spot Torafuzar, Keyes, and Tempesta fighting against the Fairy Tail members. _'That's Tempesta right there!' I thought. _I watched as Tempesta used electricity to attack that Natsu guy sending him flying. I wanted to walk over and talk to Tempesta but I grew to nervous to even take a step. _'What do I do?' I thought. _

"Sweetheart!" I heard. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked down seeing Tempesta was staring at me curiously. I couldn't help but smile a bit. _'Aww how sweet! He still calls me Sweetheart!' I thought. _"What are you doing?" Tempesta asked. "You should get down here and help eliminate the fairies!" Torafuzar said as he punched a fairy. I got nervous. "Er...um...no can do! I-I got new orders from Kyoka..." I say. "But what are you doing here?" Tempesta asked. _'I don't think Tempesta will say 'yes' and come with me...at least not yet...' I thought. "But right now...I NEED to find Jackal and make sure he's okay and then pick up Tempesta!' I thought._

"Er...forget about that...uh...DESTROY FAIRY TAIL!" I blurted out nervously. Tempesta nodded cooly at me before he went to blow fire at Natsu. I then heard a horrid gasp.

...

Kitsuna's POV:

There standing far away on top of a pile of ruins was Tazolei in more fetishy leather gear having the same teal hair color as mine only brighter and my skin tone. I had gasped when I saw her. Tazolei seemed to have heard this as her eyes finally met mine. Slowly her lips formed an excited smile. "KITSUNA! IT'S REALLY YOU!" She said excitedly. Lucy frowned. "Oh no...I forgot that she's still around!" My eyes watered heavily. "You mean she's back from the DEAD?!" I shivered as I my hair wrapped itself around my body covering my bare skin the best I could. Tazolei then laughed manically as she pulled on her hair.

"You have NO IDEA HOW LONGGGGGGG! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS FUCKING MOMENT! HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I NEVER THOUGHT I GET TO SEE YOUR HOT BODY AGAIN! HEEEEEE HEEEE HEEE HEEEE! I'VE BEEN WANTING TO FUCK YOUR FLESH FROM THE MOMENT I DIED AND CAME BACK TO FUCKING LIFE! HEE HEE HEE HEE HEIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Tazolei squealed out into so much laughter that rainbow acidic drool dripped from the corners of her mouth and eyeballs.

I went into a shrieking fit and slowly layed down to the side. "She's gonna molest the living DAYLIGHTS OUT OF ME!" I screamed. Kar then stepped in front of me protectively. "Stay away from Mommy!" She said. Tazolei ignored Kar then glared at me. "I enjoy touching you...I REALLY do..." I shrieked as tears bursted from my eyes. Tazolei. shook her head and sighed. "But I have no time for this...not anymore!" "Tazolei! Come down here and destroy the humans!" Torafuzar ordered as he continued to fight Gajeel. Tazolei glared at him. "I don't have to take orders from YOU Shark Tale! Not anymore!"

At that, Tazolei then jumped away through the ruins and soon she was out of sight. I widen my eyes and slowly stood up staring out into space in confusion. "She's gone!" Lucy said. "She...left...even after seeing me!" I say in shock. "B-but...but why?!" _'I feel like I should go after her before anymore chaos happens but...but...' I thought._ Kar slowly crawled her way into my lap and hugged me. "All that matters is that your safe Mommy!" _'Tazolei...' I thought. _After that moment, without looking at her, I hug Kar back.

...

Fuse's POV:

After escaping the cherry gunk of Alegria, I met up with Lily and we walked through the ruins to see if we could find anyone from Fairy Tail around. There were sounds of rumbling in the air. "What's going on here?" Lily asked. "We're separated from the others in this calamitous situation?" I shrugged. "I guess so. But hey man, what can you do?" Lily then went into a fit of panic. "I hear the sounds of lightning strikes!" I sweatdrop. "C'mon man! Seriously?!" "On top of that I even lost my kiwi emergency rations!" Lily cried. I sweatdropped harder. "And I'm pretty sure...Tsuna will come around and take you out on one of those 'dates' to a dessert shop when this arc is over..."

We then heard a weird moaning voice. We turned around seeing Happy facing the other way. Lily and I walked over to him. "Yo!" I called. "Happy! Are you okay?" Lily asked. "Good to see you. We got separated from the others!" Happy slowly turned around and to our horror we saw a colorful mushroom on his head. Lily then screamed. I chuckled at Happy's new look. "A mushroom on your head? This sure brings back memories huh?" "But Fuse, I didn't eat a mushroom this time!" Happy cried.

"What happened?" Lily asked. "I don't know! It just appeared on my head!" Happy asked. "I see..." Lily said nervously. "Carla's gonna hate me if she see's it!" Happy cried. "Um...it doesn't look that bad if you see it..." Lily said. "Yeah man! Chicks dig the...er...Earthy Look!" I say with a grin. Happy narrowed his eyes. "Very funny..."

Lily then pulled out his blade. "Don't move! I'll get it off!" I grinned and snaked wires out of my paws which crackled electricity. "Or I could shock it off your head!" I say. Happy widened his eyes. "YOUR BOTH CRAZY! LET'S JUST TRY SOMETHING ELSE!"

...

After efforts of pulling the mushroom off it seemed useless as we decided to give up. We then walked through the ruins. "Fuse...do girls really like guys with mushrooms on their heads?" Happy asked. I sighed. "Man...I don't know..." Happy whimpered. "What will Carla think?"

...

Minerva's POV:

I had told Erza to escape when Mard Gear set off an explosion to kill me, but when I opened my eyes I felt that I was in a pair of warm arms holding me. "We came just in time..." a voice said. "Still late though," the other voice said. I gasped. The smoke then cleared. And standing before me was Sting and Rogue. Sting smiled as he held me. "We came to pick you up, my lady." Lector jumped up in the air. "Long time no see!" "Your guild is Sabertooth," Rogue said. Frosch jumped in the air. "Fro thinks so too!"

RiRi then jumped up and landed on my bare waist. She walked up towards my breasts and eyed me closely. "WOW Minnie! It don't even look like you! I liked it better when you had pale blue eyeshadow!" She said. I gasped. "RiRi..." _'So Sting didn't even find Melody yet...which means...' _I then turned to Mard Gear as Sting did. "Is he the enemy Erza?"

"Come on, my lady and Erza. Please take a break!" Lector said. "We brought lunch!" Frosch said. RiRi giggled and winked at me. "I hope you like caramel pudding...puddin!" "Auntie!" I heard. I looked down and gasped seeing the 3 blonde haired boys with tiger ears. The three of them were Sting and Melody's children! The last I saw of them, I had kidnapped them and blackmailed Melody into scoring more points for the Grand Magic Games or they will be cooked by me! The boys knew that for a fact but for some reason...they seemed really excited to see me...

**_"_****_I'm sure someone's waiting for you to come home..." Erza's voice echoed._**

Hearing those words from before...tears flow out from my eyes. Sting smiled down at me once more and set me down near an old boulder to allow me to rest. "What are you doing here?" Erza asked. "You sent us that letter, Erza," Sting said. "Oh yes...I told Melody to tell you...but then Melody..." Erza then frowned. "...I still don't know her whereabouts..." Sting saddened hearing the news. I looked up at him curiously. _'Should I tell him...?' I thought. 'But...if I do...I will be even more of a disgrace...' 'Not that it matters...I deserve to die...'_

After the Exceeds, the three little boys, and Rogue made fun of Erza's letter Sting had turned to me returning a kind smile. "My lady...let's return to our guild." I was a complete wreck. Two of the three boys smiled at me. "Don't cry Auntie!" They said. One of the boys walked up to me with a sly grin on his face as he brought his hand out. "Auntie? Can I feel your boobies?" Instead of replying my face just drenched in tears at the children's kind words. But why were they calling me 'Auntie?'

Just as the young boy was about to touch my breast, Sting had grabbed his arm tightly and jerked it back. "DON'T even think about it!" He barked. The little boy whimpered. "Sorry Daddy..." Mard Gear smirked. "Return to your guild? This world of magic is about to end." "Face was destroyed!" Erza stated. "Just one of them..." Mard Gear said. Erza gasped at this.

"Erza, on the way here we saw a lot of statues with faces," Sting said. "It that's Face there are tons of them coming up out of the ground," Rogue said. "In our hour all Faces will start up! That's approximately 3,000 pulse bombs. And soon...magic will be no more..." Mard Gear finished.

"That's terrible. A great part of our lives depend on magic," Lector said. "Fro won't be able to fly anymore..." Frosch cried. RiRi frowned. "And we all know I'm lazy when it simply comes to walkin'," RiRi said. "Daddy! What do we do?" One of the blonde boys asked. "Our powers will be no more?" Another boy asked. I shook my head slightly chuckling weakly. "It's a bluff. He can't operate Face by remote control! And even if he could he'd need the chairman to do it! And that man is dead!"

Mard Gear smiled. "That is true! But we have a necromancer in our guild. He will manipulate the chairmans corpse." Erza growled. "How dare you?!" At that moment things got serious. Sting cracked his knuckles. "Erza, get over there and stop Face!" "Leave him to us!" Rogue said. "Take care of everyone. I know I can count on you Erza!" Sting said.

RiRi then cracked her paw knuckles as she walked up. "Okay boys! Let's kick some ass!" "Go with them too RiRi. Watch the boys," Sting said. RiRi widened her eyes. "WHAT?! But I can fight in my Battle Form! Why do I have to go?!" The three boys smiled and ran up to hug her. "Kitty!" They cheered. They carried her in the air as they began to walk away with Lector and Frosch following them. "Let me go!" RiRi cried. Erza then helped me up and the two of us left...

...

Sting's POV:

"Humans say the silliest things...you think you can destroy the Underworld King?" Mard Gear asked. "The hell we can!" I say back. Mard Gear smiled. "Oh Mistress? It's time to reveal yourself. Deal with these insects at once!" "Who is a talking to?" Rogue asked. "As you wish King of Hades..." a dark yet melodic voice said. I widened my eyes. _'No...'_

A woman had stepped out from behind Mard Gear as she had apparently been standing there the entire time. She had peachy bleached colored skin and ember red eyes as well as jet black wavy hair with neon green streaks. She wore deep green skull head pasties over her nipples as well as a teeny bikini bottom with a matching tiny skull head over the crotch, completing her outfit were thigh high black boots, gloves, and a dark cloak. My heart almost stopped when I saw the white and slightly bigger tiger ears with glowing green insides.

"MELODY?!" Rogue and I exclaim. Although I was the most shocked. "Don't talk like you know me, humans..." Melody said coldly. I stared at her in disbelief. "Melody...what are you saying?!" "They turned her into a demon too?!" Rogue asked. Mard Gear chuckled. "She is my new Underworld Queen...and a lovely one at that as she is no ordinary being!" Mard Gear stroked Melody's chin which made her smile. "She is reborn as not only as a demon...but as my bride to be...the magic world will be no more once Face is activated and together we shall return to Zeref!" "How dare you?!" Rogue asked angrily.

I widened my eyes in horror when Mard Gear stroked Melody's neck. The Dragon Slayer mating mark that I had gave her was replaced with the Tartarus emblem. Fury filled my eyes as I squeezed my fists. "What did you do to her? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?!" I shouted. "THAT'S-MY-BRIDE!" "Enough talk!" Melody snapped. This made me stare at her in shock. "Melody..." I say in disbelief. "I already TOLD you to NOT speak as if you know me!" Melody stated.

It hurt me to see Melody this way and I had no idea what to do or what to think right now as he stared me down angrily. She looked as if she wanted to kill me. "He must have brainwashed her mind Sting! We have to snap it out of her!" Rogue said. I looked at Rogue and then back at Melody. "I...don't think I can do this...I can't hurt her..." Mard Gear began to chuckle causing me to glare at him. "Humans having foolish feelings towards one another...but no matter..." He turned to Melody. "Eradicate these humans at once!"

Melody smiled. "As you wish my King." "Melody, don't do this!" Rogue exclaimed. Melody the formed an evil smirk as she slowly requipped out her flail and pointed it at us. "Melody, please! Don't let him control you! You have to listen to me!" I cry. As a dark melodic tone played, a grayish ball of light formed from Melody's flail and grew within seconds.

Tears form in my eyes. "Melody don't you remember me at all?!" Melody just snickered. "Rogue and I found you on the beach when you ran away from home!" I say. "We brought you in to our guild and we spent our time together," I continue. "...I liked you then...I like how funny and awkward you are about your insecurities, how your so damn cute when you whine like a child and don't get what you want, your beautiful singing voice! I like how your so kind and open to everyone even if you feel like they don't like you...and I love how your sexy even when you don't even TRY to be!" I exclaim.

My panic grew when the grayish ball of light began to flash but I didn't let my fear show as I continued. "I kissed you...and that's how you learned English. It was through our love for each other which brought us to having our kids! And...and now..." I smiled a bit. "...And now..."

**"****I WANT YOU TO MOVE IN WITH ME AND BE MY WIFE MELODY!"**

Melody said nothing, although she had widened her eyes at my confession. After a few seconds she retained her glare and it was then that I grew desperate. "You're not a demon Melody! You're not a member of Tartarus!" I say. "You're a member of Sabertooth, a friend of many people who care about you, and the mother of our kids...Lector, Weis, and Ryo...but mostly...you're my mate and...I love you!"

"FOOL!" Melody hissed darkly. I twitched and saddened seeing how nothing I said had worked. I hanged my head and closed my eyes...

I thought it was my imagination but I had heard Melody's happy giggle. I widened my eyes and looked up seeing that Melody was giving me this adorable smile. She winked. "...You can't control a God!" I gasped as Rogue did. "Melody?!" Mard Gear widened his eyes. "Impossible!" Melody pointed her flail at him. "PETULEI!"

_FWESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHH!_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mard Gear shouted. The second the blast had hit him, Mard Gear slowly turned into stone. "This cannot happen to me! I am but a demon!" He turned to Melody. "How is this power stopping ME? A demon from the Book of Zeref!? This is nothing but magic!" Melody giggled. "Your so silly, you know that?" Imitating Cleopatra, Melody brought her crook and flail close to her and crossed it over like an X as she winked. "Sure I use Dragon Slayer Magic but my crook and flail is nothing but Curse Power!" Mard Gear stared in horror as the stone slowly began to petrify his face. "IMPOSSIBLE! How could a human-NO! A non human that's not even a demon wield Curse Power?! Not even a God could-MMMMM!"

...

Melody's POV:

I smiled when my eyes met Sting. "Melody?!" He asked. I opened my arms and ran straight for him. "STING!" I jump into his arms and he catches me in a hug and slowly twirls me around like the couples in the movies as we chuckled. We then pulled away. "I thought you were controlled!" Sting said. I giggled. "Nope!" Rogue smiled. "Even as a demon your still as silly as ever!" I smiled back. "It's nice to see you too Rogue! But where are the cats?" "You just missed them," he said.

I turn back to Sting. "Oh Honey, you will NEVER believe what I've been through!" "I went to prison and then the Magic Council turned into a toxic waste dump when it exploded, I got so scared but Doranbolt kicked me out and I ran and ran and then got a call from Erza but soon I got hungry so I went to 8island for lunch and met with the Thunder Legion! But before I could get anything to eat this evil lion came in and started being mean acting like 'RAWWRRRR!'" Rogue widened his eyes as I went on. "And then it was a reenactment of that movie 'Twister' when every building got destroyed! The Thunder Legion and I tried to fight the evil lion but he was just too strong and MEAN! And I was still too hungry! There wasn't even a CD or MP3 machine thingy for me to munch on! But then Laxus swooped in like The Flash and saved the day but then we had a price to pay when the area was contaminated with black gas and then we had to eat it!"

I took the second to weep and then went back to telling my story. Rogue was REALLY overwhelmed. I was brought back to Fairy Tail where I told them everything before I went back to sleep but then I couldn't stay there anymore because I wanted to find you before you could find me! So I snuck out and left but THEN I realized I was LOST! I then heard voices and I saw the Independent Guild Crime Sorciere fighting some villains. Your not gonna believe this but one of the members is Erza Strawberry's boyfriend: Jellal Fernandez who I'm a BIG fan of because I support and ship the couple 'Jerza' which Kitsuna started on Instagram 7 years ago!"

I blushed and tapped my forefingers. "I sorta...startled him in a way but I'm sure he put that aside...and maybe he's my friend?" I frowned. "But speaking of friends, his green haired companion wasn't so nice. She's a fox like Kitsuna too! She told me..." I blushed again. "Well things that made me uncomfortable about myself...but I did tell her off! I did! I then looked forward and saw that before us was the Oracion Seis and that was when I fought alongside Jellal to bring them to their senses...and hopefully become friends!"

"But before Jellal and I could finish the job, Jellal unleashed a bright light attack and I was caught in it and was knocked out! But a few minutes later I woke up and I was all alone but got three bandages with letters! 2 nice and 1 that wasn't so nice...I then looked up and saw a giant floating sugar cube in the sky and got all excited! I flew up and then realized that it was Tartarus HQ and I was kidnapped by a giant tentacle monster who stripped me naked and SHAMED me!" I whimpered. "That meanie Mard Gear kept touching me and injected me with this liquid which turned me into the demon you see now! But then! Kitsuna, Lucy, and Natsu rescued me! But THEN! I was kidnapped by the tentacle and whisked away from Kitsuna and the others and brought back to Mard Gear who continued to inject me with these liquids and now...here I am...!" I finally finish.

I opened my eyes and looked straight at Sting who gave me a stern glare the entire time. I frown and tilted my head. "...What?" Sting narrowed his eyes. "See why I told you NOT to go to prison?!" I scoff. "Oh c'mon Sting! You would never think these things could happen to someone who just goes to prison!" Rogue wiped his forehead of sweat. "That was some story..." "...Yeah...but do you expect me to believe that you ACTUALLY fought alongside the Thunder Legion, got sick, escaped and THEN fight the Oracion Seis all in one day?!" Sting asked. I nodded simply. "Yes! I did!"

After a moment Sting widened his eyes in realization. "Wait! So you were there when the Magic Council Era exploded?!" I nodded simply again. "Mmhm." Sting glared as me and squeezed his hands tightly on my shoulders. "WHAT?! Melody, you could have been KILLED!" I rolled my eyes. "This is why I didn't wanna say anything before! I knew you'd overreact and get mad! And I was in the basement so I was okay!" Sting sighed. "That's not the point Melody! You're so carefree!" I couldn't help but smile. "I know!"

"And also...who's Jellal?!" Sting asked. "Erza Strawberry's boyfriend! Everyone ships them and you should too!" I say with a kiddy smile. Rogue raised an eyebrow. "...Strawberry?" Sting gave me a look of suspicion. "...So...who WE'RE you visiting in the prison anyway?" I sweatdropped and turned to the side smiling nervously. "Oh! I...I can't tell you that..." Sting glared at me. "Are you serious?!"

I glanced at Sting's jacket and smiled as I stroked his bare abs. "Oh! Looky looky at you! You have a nice new outfit! Makes you look so handsome! Hee hee!" Sting rolled his eyes. "Well...you took my old outfit and who knows what happened to it!" I frowned. "Sorry..." Sting smiled seductively and leaned his face closer to mine allowing our noses to touch. "Don't be...you look sexy in my clothes..." I giggled and blushed. "Oh Sting!"

"...Ahem!" Rogue coughed awkwardly. Sting and I pull away and smile at Rogue. "Sorry bout that!" Sting chuckled. I wrap my arms around Sting's neck and smile at him. "Yes!" I say. Sting tilted his head. "...Yes?" I nodded. "Yes! I will move in with you when we're married!" Sting smiled happily. "Yeah?" I giggled and ^^ smiled. "Of course! I was waiting for you to ask me! I got shy about asking you and...I was thinking that you wouldn't like having me around since I kept rummaging through your kitchen to steal cookies and alcohol!" Sting planted a quick soft kiss on my lips, surprising me. "Lady, you can steal whatever you want! I don't care! I like having you around!" I blush at the familiar nickname and smile. "I won't steal from you again Sting! I just want to be together with you forever!"

"Ahem!" Rogue said again. I sigh and pull away from Sting as I turn to Rogue. "Alright! I'm sorry!" I then began to sniff the air. The air smelled familiar and elegant. I frowned sadly and turned to Sting. "Sting, I smell Minerva's perfume!" "Oh right...she was just here...she left with Erza," Sting said. I widened my eyes. "Erza Strawberry?!" _'Wait! Never mind that! Minerva was just here...' I thought. 'But...I wonder if she still hates me...'_

"Human emotions...are pointless!" A dark voice said. We each turned back seeing how Mard Gear broke free from the stone. He pointed his palm at us. "I shall destroy them all!" "He escaped from the stone?!" Rogue asked. "The Curse spell is only temporary! I just wanted some time to talk with you two," I say. Sting got in a stance. "You guys ready?" Rogue got in a stance. "Ready Sting!" I sweatdropped and took a few steps back. "Um..." Sting gave me a look of suspicion. "Um?"

I blushed a bit. "Well...I kinda got business elsewhere..." Rogue widened his eyes. "NOW?!" Sting then widened his eyes. "Melody! We just got back together after 8 chapters! What's more important than fighting alongside us?! This is the freaking Tartarus Arc!" "And the first scene in this arc started with a scene with me! And now it's time to end it!" I say proudly. "Melody..." Sting said. I give him a quick kiss and slowly stepped back. I raised up my crook.

**"****I SHALL AVENGE...THE THUNDER LEGION!"**

A dark animeish background surrounded me as a thunder clapped erupted from out of nowhere. "Since when are you a member of The Thunder Legion?!" Rogue asked in shock. I giggled. "No time to explain! I gotta go!" I say. I then ran off through the ruins of Cube. "Melody! Where are you going?!" Sting asked. I stopped and winked at Sting. "I have a score to settle with a lion..." Sting sweatdropped. "...HUH?!" I giggled happily and flew off through the ruins of Cube...

...

Kitsuna's POV:

As Natsu and the others fought the demons, Natsu and Gajeel ended up fighting each other although Juvia made sure they were in line. At that moment I began sniffing a familiar scent. _'No way...the light...the shadow...They're all here together?!' I thought. _"You smell that too Tsuna?" I heard Natsu ask. I turn over to him seeing him and Gajeel grin. "It's really them!" Gajeel said. "...Really?" I asked. I looked up at the sky. "And that means Melody finally got free and now she's fighting too..."

...

Fuse's POV:

The three of us had met up with Minerva, Erza, and the Sabertooth Exceeds where we had a reunion! Happy made nice with Lector and Frosch, I made nice with RiRi and RiRi made nice with Lily, her boyfriend! After RiRi poked fun of Happy's mushroom calling him a Walking Weed Plant, Minerva plucked the mushroom off revealing it to be one of the Ten Demon Gates Franmalth who Minerva and Erza forced him to tell us directions to the control room but Franmalth wouldn't say anything...

...

Tazolei's POV:

I leapt from ruins to ruins and soon got tired and took a rest by a tall piece of ruin that was right above ruins of the Tartarus hallway. Little did I know, I wasn't alone. "She's with the Ten Demon Gates!" A womanly voice said. "That crazy lesbian!" A male voice said. I widened my eyes. I turned seeing Minerva, a redhead, and some cats inside the hallway ruins. One of the cats was Kitsuna's, the one that gave me the finishing blow in my first battle. I gasped. "Wait..." The redhead glared at me. She pointed her sword that appeared out of nowhere. "Tell us! Where is the control room! Tell us right now!" She demanded. "Huh?!" I asked in confusion.

"Not a peep to them Tazolei!" A voice squealed. I widened my eyes. _'Franmalth?!' I thought. _I took a closer look at what Minerva was holding and saw how she was holding a tiny mushroom. The mushroom had a familiar face and I knew who it was. I sighed and shook my head in disbelief at Franmalth's new form. It was official that Tartarus was on the losing end if half of our members are already dead, some members are reduced to mushrooms, there was no chance that Minerva would bother to become my stripper since she seemingly had switched sides, my riches were no more, and nobody has received a mission from Mard Gear's telepathy in awhile which made me think that he was already dead! I sighed. "Fuck it!"

I turned back to the redhead. "The control room is straight down, make a left, then a right and straight down again! That's where the control room is!" I explain. Everyone widened their eyes at how I told them the exact location but I just simply stared at them. "Um...thank you..." Minerva said nervously. "TAZOLIANA YOU TRAITOR! HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ZEREF?!" Franmalth shouted.

I narrowed my eyes. "Emo like overlords with several chains of dark organizations are overrated!" "Wait! How do we know your not leading us in a trap?!" The redhead asked. I glared at her. "Look you have a nice body and all but I have to go find Jackal and FAST!" The redhead gave me a look of confusion. "HUH?!" I had leapt away from the group and continued searching through the ruins of Cube as the _Ending Music _played. "You better not be dead, Handsome..." I say.

**Sorry the last few parts were rushed...anyways! R&amp;R!**


	40. Wonder Woman VS Simba!

**252-256 Meaning...NEW OPENING!**

**But 1st...I NEED AN ANSWER YOU GUYS! Should I do the movie or not? XDDDD**

**No seriously...you guys are making me crazy with these lack of answers! Lol! Let me know okay?**

**Oh! I almost forgot! It's been a year since I've started this story! (Sept 3rd 2014) I just wanted to say that it's been fun, an honor, yada yada, and it's all because of you guys that I've been continuing this story! Thanks!**

**ENJOY!**

**Fairy Tail Opening 21: Song: 'Believe in Myself' By: Edge of Life!**

_The scene opens up with a young Natsu standing outside now abandoned by his dragon. A faded Natsu is shown on the left of his screen crying about Igneel. The scene then switches to Gray at sunset watching energy of his dead father disappear into the sky. A faded Gray is shown on the right of the screen crying for his dad._

_ The scene then switches to energy of Natsu's scarf and energy from Gray's arm erupting before showing a dual split screen of the two crying before showing the Dragon and Devil Slayers standing side by side while their energy shoots from their bodies. As the camera zooms out from them, the scene is engulfed in light eventually revealing the title _**_'Fairy Tail' _**_in a white background. The background and title then clear revealing a snowy night. _

_ The camera then rotates and spin switching the scene showing Natsu walking alone in a burning wasteland. As Natsu continues walking, a faded Kitsuna is shown next to him with a look of worry on her face. A faded Zeref is then shown smiling followed by a faded Igneel. Natsu then walks off in a different direction switching the scene showing Gray walking alone in the dark. As Gray continues walking a faded Silver is shown smiling, followed by a faded Keyes and lastly a faded Juvia who is shown crying. Gray then stops walking and turns around._

_ The seen briefly shows a happy Tazolei holding a weak Jackal in her arms before sharing a kiss with him. The scene then switches to Erza charging for Kyoka who is in a new outfit and Sayla. Kyoka then charges for Erza and the two clash as Kyoka gets in her Etherious form. The scene then switches to Gajeel who is shown drowning under Torafuzar's water before Levy comes to his aid and gives him air._

_ The scene then switches rapidly showing the Exceeds, Minerva, Lucy, Kar, and Wendy watching the fights happen then briefly showing Zeref before switching the scene showing Natsu's Fairy Tail emblem. The scene then switches to Igneel throwing Natsu towards Mard Gear who attacks back with his thorns while Natsu fights with fire. The scene then switches to Natsu standing with Sting, Melody, and Rogue who are about to face off against a newly demonized Jiemma while Mard Gear watches. The scene briefly shows an energized Natsu and Gray ready to fight more._

_ The scene then switches showing a background of the Face timer counting down from 10 seconds as a Natsu silhouette is shown running through the backgrounds of all of Fairy Tail fighting, Melody fighting Tempesta, and the Strauss siblings fending off against all the Lamy's. The scene then switches to show a Gray silhouette running through the backgrounds of Natsu and Gajeel facing off against Torafuzar and Tempesta, Blue Pegasus watching the dragons, and all the other guilds watching the Face bombs. The face timer finally counts back to 0 as the phrase 'Face Timer On' is shown._

_ The scene then switches rapidly showing Mavis in a crystal statue, 6 dragon silhouettes, and finally Acnologia facing off against Igneel before the two dragons butt heads. The scene then fades and switches showing the book of E.N.D. being quietly picked up by Kitsuna who gets ready to destroy it before she is caught by a smiling Zeref as she stumbles staring in shock and horror of what may happen to her..._

**The feels right? ENJOY!**

Fuse's POV:

Part of me wanted to go after that crazy lesbian demon, but after seeing how she may be betraying Tartarus after giving us directions I decided to stay with Erza and the others. And I was now enjoying how we were torturing the mushroom formed Franmalth who we had tied up. "This is Franmalth's blunder of a lifetime! How much? How much? How much?!" He shrieked. RiRi who had had enough put her foot down...towards Franmalth sending a kick to his body causing him to fly and slam towards a wall.

_TWACK!_

"AHHHHHH!"

_THUD!_

"LIGHTEN UP WILL YA?!" RiRi snapped. "Ow..." Franmalth whimpered weakly.

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**Wonder Woman VS Simba!**

I bursted out laughing at the sight as Lily sweatdropped. RiRi was hilarious! Lily sighed "At least there's less noise now..." RiRi hugged Lily. "Anything for you puddin'!" She cooed. "Can I eat him? Fro is hungry..." Frosch said. I turned to him. "That guy controls souls man! Don't do it!" "Souls? Really?" Lector asked. "Natsu and Tsuna had a hard time fighting him! He can absorb anything!" Happy explained. "He has incredible Curse Power," Lily stated.

"Froakie! NO!" RiRi cried. We each turned and gasped seeing how Franmalth now entered Frosch's mouth. Frosch didn't regret the slightest. "Spit it out man!" I exclaimed. Frosch pulled Franmalth out of his mouth. "Yucky..."

...

"Are you people demons?!" Franmalth shouted. "Like you can talk!" RiRi snapped. "You're the demon!" Lily agreed. We then heard footsteps and saw how Erza and Minerva were finally back. "M'lady!" Lector cried. "We better hurry! Face will go off in an hour!" Happy cried. "Then let's get moving!" I say.

...

RiRi's POV:

Night soon came as we continued to walk through the ruins to get to the control room. We were all growing tired and annoyed of Franmalth talking to itself and I was starting to grow crazy hearing that hippies voice. I offered Erza if I could rough that demon up a bit but Erza said that it wasn't necessary. "I hope Sting and Rogue are alright. Mard Gear is a fearsome foe. Perhaps I should have stayed with them," Minerva said sadly. "We need to focus on Face first," Erza said. Minerva nodded before turning to me.

I tilted my head. "What's up Minnie?" I asked. Minerva looked nervous. "If you're here...then Melody's here too." I nodded. "Yup! She's around...somewhere..." I sweatdropped and shrugged. "Probably lost I bet. Probably should have stayed with her. She's a little insecure when she's alone. That's why she needs Sting. Ya know?" Minerva frowned. "She must still hate me..." "What? No she doesn't," I say. "She doesn't?" Minerva asked. "But...I was so cruel to her...I kidnapped her kids..."

"Hell yeah you were!" I nodded. "You made fun of her even though she was blind to it, she was kind to you even though you pushed her away, heck! You even dangled Sting right in front of her just to get her jealous! And yes you did blackmail her and kidnapped my nephews-" "-Nephews?!" The Exceed boys asked in shocked. I blushed as an irk mark appeared on my head. "Yes...I'm an aunt! Melody is my best friend. I owe it to her for taking me in after living on the streets for so long..."

I turn back to Minerva. "Anyways...Melody loves ya!" Minerva looked surprised. "What?" I sighed. "Look, Melody's a Mharoah right? And from what she's told me, Mharoah's are taught from at a young age to see the good in anybody and love them for who they are," I say. "If ya ask me, Melody SHOULD hate you even though your a good guy now and all! But Melody's a forgiving lady no matter what! She has and still wants to be your friend!"

Minerva stared at me in shock for that moment. She then turned to the side. "I had no idea Melody felt that way about me..." I widen my eyes. "SERIOUSLY!" "'I hope Minerva and I will be my best friend RiRi! She's so beautiful and nice! I even hope that she'll invite me to her house so that she can teach me how to cook! I want to be a good wife if Sting ever proposes to me!'" I say impersonating Melody the best way I could. Minerva widened her eyes. "Melody and Sting are getting married?!" I sighed. "It's amazing how much time flies and how much stuff ya miss out, 'specially if ya join two Dark Guilds."

Erza glared at me at my last statement seeing how I've hurt Minerva even further as she frowned sadly once more. "I've been so cruel to Melody this entire time even when she's shown me nothing but kindness and warmth that I've never really even felt as a child...and I regret it..." Minerva looked as if she was about to cry and now I've felt bad. "If I could see Melody right now...I...I..." Minerva couldn't even get a word out as she was doing her best to hold back her tears. Erza squeezed her shoulder. "You can apologize to Melody when all this is over," she said. Minerva nodded. "Okay..."

"Unlike Melody, M'lady is a good cook!" Lector said happily. Lily widened his eyes. "Mmm...she would make a great wife!" I growled at him. "HEY B-MAN! YOUR WITH ME!"

...

Kitsuna's POV:

After a revelational battle, Juvia had killed Keyes with her efforts of love. I could tell that it had came with a price as she and the demon kept mentioning Gray and his fathers life. Soon after Juvia had been poisoned in the process. Lucy, Kar, and I then gave her first aid doing our best to heal her but nothing seemed to be working as Juvia had passed out...

...

Everything grew hectic and crazy when Natsu and Gajeel went into their greater forms. The demons Tempesta and Torafuzar had then went into their Etherious Forms. The battle grew heated and heavy. Soon everything had gotten from bad to worse as Torafuzar had flooded the entire area with poisonous water...I couldn't breathe...I couldn't save myself...I couldn't save Kar...and most importantly...I couldn't save my friends...

...

Gajeel's POV:

I had no energy left after the battle but I had finally done it. I kicked that shark demons ass and the water had cleared. Salamander and the others layed down still fainted but it was whatever. But then I had realized something... "There's still one left..." I say. I turned around seeing the demon Tempesta behind me. "Nuts..." I muttered. "You beat Torafuzar but now you're out of magic? Then your life ends here, human!" The demon says angrily.

"NO IT'S NOT LION!" A voice shouted.

I widened my eyes as Tempesta did. "What the hell?!"

**_"LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
_**

It was at that moment a tornado of music notes started showering from the sky out of nowhere as a melodic singing voice was heard. I covered my face a bit as the impact had started. The smoke had then cleared and I saw how Tempesta had dodged the attack. A bare peachy but bleached skin foot had was just inches away from me. I looked up and widened my eyes seeing how it was Melody! She looked like a demon and had the Tartarus emblem. "...Y-you!" I say.

"I remember you woman...during our encounter..." Tempesta said. Melody looked angry at Tempesta as he talked. "But you and that man...you both had inhaled my anti magic particles..." Tempesta said. "And now you bare Tartarus' emblem but you still defy us?" Melody said nothing. "...But that's fine. I'll just eliminate you...little tiger..."

"You've hurt my friends and loved ones long enough lion! And that is unforgivable!" Melody stated. "My name is Tempesta and I am a Immortal," Tempesta said. Melody continued to talk. "I'm going to protect my friends..." Melody closed her eyes as a heavy glowing wind swirled around her. I stared at her in amazement as she began to requip. "I'm going to protect my friends and loved ones..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**"AS WONDER WOMAN!"**

I widened my eyes. **"WHAT THE HELL?!"**

...

_ELSEWHERE:_

Cobra's POV:

The group and I had took another break by a nearby cave. My ears twitched and I looked up in the sky. "I can hear your voice Melody. You sound pretty confident and a little nervous...I can tell that your fighting for your life right now..." I sweatdropped. "I can also tell that your probably about to do something fucking stupid right now..."

I took that moment to chuckle remembering how silly and childish Melody can really be but it didn't matter. I smiled. "Whatever...good luck...try not to die, alright?" Angel looked at me curiously. "Cobra? Who are you talking to?"

Melody's POV:

There I stood in a red breastplated tube top with double golden W's across the chest that were attached to blue hotpants with many white stars, red boots with white stripes at the top, golden arm cuffs on my wrists and a golden crown with a star. My demonized form had now been cleared as my skin, eyes, and hair had reverted back to normal. The Tartarus emblem had also been removed on my skin.

I stood proudly holding my crook in the air. I felt great! Like a true Amazon. I felt the shock look from Gajeel and the turned off vibe from the lion man but I didn't care! I worked hard to hand make this costume for very moments like this!

"HALLOWEEN'S NOT HERE YET! YOUR ABOUT TO FACE A DEMON, MELODY! THIS IS NO TIME TO BE COSPLAYING AS SEXY SUPERHEROES!" Gajeel shouted. I smiled at him. "Don't worry kid! I'm here to save the day! Oh! And call me 'Wonder Woman' okay?" "I'M NOT A KID!" Gajeel yelled. "What utter nonsense..." Tempesta said. I flashed him a glare.

**RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRR!**

Tempesta just widened his eyes in shock at my roar as I kept glaring. "Yeah I can roar too buddy!" I say. Tempesta just frowned.

"ZOOM."

Tempesta had then launched towards me.

"IGNITE."

Flames then surrounded his body. I made an X with my crook and flail and I had activated my shield defending against the attack. The hardness of the see through shield made an impact on Tempesta's fist sending him flying back. Tempesta looked angry as he got up. "Woman! How did you counteract the poison?!" He shouted. I pouted. "WONDER Woman! Call me WONDER Woman! Geez!" Tempesta got angrier. "You see this as a game?!" He got in a stance.

"WHIRLWIND!"

Multiple tornadoes formed around me and began closing in. I put my hand on my chin and went into deep thought as I put my flail away. "Now...how did Kitsuna's dance go?" I asked myself. "FIGHT DAMMIT!" Gajeel shouted. I smiled as I snapped my fingers. "Oh that's right! She taught me these moves!"

I grabbed my crook firmly and began to twirl it in my hands like a baton. I then twirled and spun rapidly on the heel of my boot as I continued twirling the baton creating wind for myself which had cleared away the tornadoes as they drew closer to me. I stopped spinning and stopped twirling my baton posing a bit in triumph. Tempesta looked shocked. I put my crook away and then created motions with my hands as I closed my eyes.

"Dragon Slayers Expressive Voice Sign Language Mode: E Key!" The second I made a sign language 'E' with my fingers, an energized force of glowing energy surrounded by musical keys and notes surrounded me. I then launched towards Tempesta and punched him straight to the ground. I wasn't used to using brutal force with my own two hands because I didn't like violence to much which was why I use my crook and flail. But this situation was serious and I knew I needed to be serious with my attacks if I wanted to defeat the demon in front of me and protect and avenge my friends.

"Your not as weak as you were before little tiger..." Tempesta said. "How DARE you! I was never weak! I'm an Amazon, lion! I will defeat you!" I say. "We'll see..." Tempesta said with a smirk.

"BOULDER."

Multiple boulders then rose up and launched towards me.

"BOOM!"

I had instantly requipped my flail and pointed it at the boulders chanting my curse causing them to blow up in midair. Tempesta gasped. "Curse Power?" "Yep!" I say simply. Tempesta grew angry and launched towards me creating a tornado on his fists as he was now inches from me.

"WHIRLWIND!"

"E KEY!" I sang quickly. The energized glow then surrounds my arm and soon my fist and Tempesta's fist had collided. Our attacks had canceled each others out and we soon jumped back. Tempesta stared at me for a moment before widening his eyes. "Are you...really a human?!" I frowned. "No! Of course not! I'm a Mharoah! Just look at my ears!" I say twitching them. "And either way, Wonder Woman is an Amazon!" "Time to meet your end!" Tempesta said ignoring my statements.

"WHOOSH!"

Tempesta blew flames out of his mouth and trapped me within them. "Aah!" I cried.

"MELODY!" Gajeel cried.

_'Okay! Okay! I gotta get serious! Forget this Wonder Woman stuff! I need to win and protect the ones I care about!' I thought. _I opened my eyes. "YOU WON'T DOMINATE ME ANYMORE LION! NO MOREEEEEEEEEEEE!"

**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRR!**

I had unleashed my tiger like Dragon's Roar which instantly blew away the flames and soon I was launching towards Tempesta unleashing a punch. "How are you able to fight, tiger?! Don't you see that you can't win?! Stop trying!" Tempesta yelled. I grew angrier. "YOU LIONS ARE REALLY RACISTS AND MEAN!" I cry. "I TRIED TO BE NICE TO YOUR KIND BUT I DON'T WANT TO TRY TO BE YOUR FRIENDS ANYMORE!" Tempesta and Gajeel sweatdropped. "...Huh?"

An energized glow with musical notes surrounded my fist. "THIS IS FOR THE THUNDER LEGION AND WHAT YOU PUT THEM THROUGH!" My fist then dug deep into Tempesta's body and soon sent him flying back.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

"For an airhead she's pretty strong alright..." Gajeel muttered. Tempesta had got up once more. "I won't lose to the same opponent twice!" He then grew energized with dark mist. "Vice Versa, lion!" I say. I then grew energized as an orange glow with music notes surrounds my body. "I am Tempesta and I am an Immortal!" Tempesta stated as he grew further energized.

"WHOOSH!"

Several tornadoes then rain down towards me from above. I got ready.

"VOODOO DRAGON ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

My roar then blasted high through the tornadoes, clearing them. Just when I was letting my guard down...

"BOOM!"

I screamed as a large fireball had rained down from above and slams down into my body as it gets caught into an explosion.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

I slowly got up. "Ow..." I whimpered. I looked at my body seeing multiple scratches all over. Deeper cuts were in my legs and I saw a red streak leak out from the side. "Oh no! I'm bleeding!" I cry. _'If only I could use my hair to heal myself...but I can't...I can only heal others...I gotta...pull myself together somehow...' I thought._ "You have a choice tiger woman..." Tempesta said. I turned to him. "Keep going and die or give up and die."

I frowned. "I know your evil but even your smart enough to know that that's not really much of a choice!" "Smart enough? Nonsense...I am a Immortal..." Tempesta said. "And your also not a very nice lion Simba," I say. Tempesta raised an eyebrow. "Simba?"

I gasped loudly startling Tempesta and Gajeel as I shot up. "I ALMOST FORGOT!" "What?!" Gajeel asked. "THE JOKES! THE JOKES! WE NEED TO GET OUR JOKES IN!" I say. "The hell are you talking about?" Gajeel asked. "IT'S A NEW ARC! YOU KNOW HOW KITSUNA MAKES JOKES ABOUT EVERY VILLAIN IN EVERY ARC? WELL KITSUNA'S DOWN! AND THIS ENTIRE TIME SHE FORGOT TO MAKE FUN OF THE VILLAINS OF THIS ARC!" I stated.

"I'm...confused..." Tempesta said nervously. "C'mon! Somebody has to take her place!" I say as I pull out my iphone and go to the Fairy Tail Wiki. "YOUR IN THE MIDDLE OF A DEATH BATTLE HERE!" Gajeel shouted. I ignored him and searched the 'Nine Demon Gates' and saw the pictures. "Well so far Kitsuna already made fun of Kyoka calling her 'Frieza' and she also called Jackal a 'African Dog' but in my case..." I then put on my best Kitsuna impersonation. "He lookin' like Scooby Doo!"

"LESS TALKING MORE FIGHTING!" Gajeel shouted. I ignored him and continued. I saw a picture of a beautiful demon named Sayla. "This virgin looking girl look like that girl from Sakura Wars just without the sword though..." I say. _'That wasn't very funny but I'm doing my best!' I thought. _Tempesta looked bored.

"RUMBLE!"

**CSHSHSHSHSH-TCH!**

Tempesta had launched a tornado at me but I had cancelled it out by throwing it off with my crook. "Sit your ass down and WAIT Simba! I'm not done yet!" I say as I continue to impersonate Kitsuna whilst keeping my eyes on the screen. Tempesta growled at me but remained still. Gajeel widened his eyes. "HE LISTENED?!"

I saw a picture of a green skinned demon with a spiky body and tentacles for feet. I raised an eyebrow. "Okay...that guy looking like a lovechild combination of those PokeDigi's Mechamp and Tentacruel and that Alien from Ben10!" "I grow impatient tiger..." Tempesta said darkly. "HUSH!" I warned. I then saw a picture of a portly demon, the next was a skeleton man with a staff. Their names were Franmalth and Keyes. "A rejected Pokemon and his Master...or shall I say the Grim Reaper..." The next demon looked like a purple fish although he looked angry. I tilted my head. "Okay there's Sharkboy now where's Lavagirl?"

"ENOUGH!" Tempesta roared. "You can WAIT!" I snapped. Tempesta growled but I didn't care as I continued. I saw a man by the name of Mard Gear. I frowned recognizing him from before. "The way he's sitting like that..." I began. "...'Eisuke Ichinomiya' much?"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Tempesta shouted.

I glare at him growling. **"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR ATTITUDE LION!" **I roar in a demonized voice as puffs of orange fur form on my skin. Gajeel widened his eyes as I changed into my Were Tiger Form. **"THIS IS WHY YOU WILL _NEVER_ BECOME KING SIMBA! NEVER!"** Tempesta looked surprised. "Wh-what...? King?" I launched towards Tempesta barring my claws.

**"FEEL THAT WRATH OF A TIGER! RAWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRR!"**

Before Tempesta could do anything I was already clawing his body open mangling and mauling him. Some of his purple blood had spilled onto my fur but I had kept going with rage as Tempesta had screamed in agony.

...

I was soon all out of energy as I had defeated Tempesta and layed onto the ground before going back to my regular form. I was weak but proud of myself as I had avenged the Thunder Legion as promised. Gajeel looked down at me. I smiled weakly at him. "Still think...I'm an airhead?" "Your one crazy lady," Gajeel said. I chuckled a bit. "That's what my fiance tells me!" "You getting married?" Gajeel asked as he helped me up and held me close to him carefully.

I nodded. "To Sting, yes!" "Will you come to my wedding?" Gajeel looked to the side. "Weddings aren't really my thin-" My ears twitched. "A voice!" I say. "Huh?" Gajeel asked. I look up into the sky as my ear continued to twitched. I heard the voice and smiled as I blushed. "I knew that voice was you...it's so nice to hear it again!" "Who are you talking to?" Gajeel asked. _'Thanks for the encouragement! Wherever you are I hope your safe and we'll see each other again soon Cobra...I mean...Erik!' I though. _

There was a moment of silence or so I had thought. **_"Hope I see you too, Melody..." Cobra's voice said. _**I gasped. _"Cobra!" I say mentally. "It's so nice to talk to you again! Are you well?" I asked. _There was no answer. I frowned. _"Cobra?" I ask mentally._ There was another silence. I smiled. _'Yeah I know I'll see you again soon! I have nothing to worry about!' I thought. _

"Now what's up?" Gajeel asked. I turned to him. "His blood..." I say. I carefully kick off my red boots which caught Gajeel's attention. Purple blood slightly spills out of it. My toes were also covered with the glop. "Give this to Laxus and the others...tell them it's a medicine for the anti magic particles. I understand how humans can't heal from this fast like I can so this will help," I say. Gajeel nodded.

We then faced forward and saw how Tempesta was lying on the ground wide awake. "I have one last request as an Immortal..." Gajeel gasped. "This guys still alive?!" I frowned sadly. "I didn't defeat him..." "Wrong! You did well tiger and with all do respect...come with me along with these anti magic particles..." Tempesta said as his body then released a purple glow which unleashed black mist.

I widened my eyes. "No...no not again..." I say weakly as I begin to fall to the side. Gajeel held me tighter. "DO DIE ON ME! GET A GRIP LADY!" A tear leaves my eye. "I've failed..." _'I can suck it up...I'm still all out of energy...' I thought. _My eyes then closed. "DAMMIT! WHAT NOW?!" Gajeel shouted.

To answer his question cold air slowly fills the air. I opened my eyes seeing cold icy mist. "What the? Gajeel?" I asked looking at him. Gajeel looked around. This all seemed different to him too. The icy air had then froze the magic particles. We then looked forward seeing how the ruins were now an icy wonderland. Gajeel helped me up to my feet and since he wasn't holding me as well as supplying me with his warmth that I now had needed, I begun to shiver in my outfit as I hugged my body...

...

Kitsuna's POV:

From my dreams I felt cold. I slowly opened my eyes seeing nothing but white. All white! I thought I was trapped within an arctic and that's when I saw blue hotpants with white stars within the mist as well as toned legs. My eyes had fluttered shut as I grew weak within the cold air. "...Wonder...Woman...?" My vision grew blurry and I soon blacked out.

...

Melody's POV:

I was shivering as I was now sitting on my knees while doing my best to keep warm. Gajeel had refused to hold me close to keep me warm and I soon had had it when I fell over and continued to shiver. Walking towards us was as shirtless Gray! He had a really great body but it was nothing compared to Sting's in my opinion! He looked like he had seen hell and his expression was intimidating and I thought he looked angry at me.

I pouted. _'He's a member of Fairy Tail and a good friend of Kitsuna...' I thought. 'He doesn't seem very nice...I don't think he'll wanna be my friend and come to the wedding,' I thought. _

Gray looked at Gajeel. "You don't have to worry. I froze all the anti magic particles. But what about the blood?" Gajeel picked up my Wonder Woman boots that were filled with the purple blood. "I've got it right here." "I see..." Gray said. I sighed. _'He didn't even notice me...I don't think he wants to be my friend...' I thought._

Gray eyed me. "Oy! Wonder Woman!" He said. I blushed and smiled seeing how he was the first person to acknowledge me by my outfit. "Hm?" I asked as I slowly layed up to meet him face to face. "You did well. I'll take it from here, get some rest," Gray said. I smiled and nodded. "Thank you Gray!" Gray nodded and walked away. I could tell he looked serious as the _Ending Music _played. "I swear I will crush Tartarus!" _'What a kind boy!' I thought._

**Fairy Tail Ending 21: Song: 'Azayaka na Tabiji' By: Megumi Mori!**

_The scene opens up with Natsu's silhouette continually walking through as a mountain background surrounds him. Representing the people he met in order, Igneel then fades in and is shown smiling before he fades out followed by Makarov, Erza, Gray, Laxus, and Kitsuna and Fuse who fade in. Kitsuna is shown grinning happily as she winks while Fuse is shown posing cooly with a grin as he folds his hands before the two fade out. Happy then fades in before fading out._

_ As the background changes to the town, Happy's silhouette now appears flying behind Natsu's running silhouette continually as Lucy fades in followed by Gajeel and Lily, Wendy and Carla, Jellal, Sting and Lector, and Melody and RiRi who fade in. Melody is shown smiling humbly and kindly as she makes a heart sign with her hands while RiRi is shown sitting on her shoulder laughing happily as she waves before the two fade out. As the background changes to the meadow, Rogue and Frosch are lastly shown before they fade out._

_ Natsu and Happy then race forward. The scene then switches to Lucy entering Natsu's home looking around for him before she glances down and smiles humbly seeing Natsu and Happy sleeping on the couch with Kitsuna, Fuse, and Kar at their side with food prepared at the table in front of them. Kar waves happily while Fuse waves cooly as Kitsuna smiles as she quietly shushes Lucy as Lucy and Kar ^^ smile before the four watch the two sleep. Kitsuna then plants a kiss on Natsu's cheek before the scene then lastly switches to show the outside of Natsu and Happy's house..._

**R&amp;R! And let me know if I should do the movie!**


	41. Slayers!

**I know it's been weeks but I'm back!**

**So here's 257-262! ENJOYYYYY!**

**Kitsuna's POV:**

After waking up alongside the others, I had many questions. One of them being as to how we got knocked out, what happened to the demons, and why the hell was Melody cosplaying as Wonder Woman?!

But I wasn't gonna lie, she looked really amazing in it! But after awhile of Melody explaining, it had turned out that she had took down the demon and had caught some purple demon blood in her boots that Gajeel had poured into a bottle he had found somewhere. But she still hadn't explained about her outfit...

"I'm fine, really! I don't need any medical attention," Melody said."But you just battled it out with a demon! Your not hurt?" Levy asked. Melody smiled. "I'm a little injured...but I still have energy to fight a little more..." I frowned. "Oh no you don't! Your not fighting anymore! Rest!" I say sternly.

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**Slayers!**

She pouted. "I just at least need to find Sting and Rogue and make sure they're okay...the boys too..." Lucy raised an eyebrow. "You brought your boys here?! Let's hope they don't cause trouble..." I shrugged. "Hey, look at me! I did bring Kar along. As if this arc wasn't crazy enough..."

Gajeel handed Levy the bottle of blood. "Take this to Old Lady Porlyusica! You can heal the Thunder Legion with this." "Oh! And please give them my blessing!" Melody added. Levy nodded. "I will!"

"Um...where's Gray?" Juvia asked. Melody frowned sadly. "Oh Chica, you just missed him!" Juvia gasped. "Really?!" Gajeel nodded. "He looked so...powerful..." "How?" Natsu demanded. I narrowed my eyes at him. Was he really sounding jealous at a time like this?! "It's like there was ice flowing under his skin..." Gajeel explained. Melody nodded. "I remember when he walked towards us, the whole area turned into a purple cold iceland!" I titled my head. "Really...?"

**Normal POV:**

After hearing the news, Natsu had briefly got up and started walking before quickly dropping to the ground again on his knees. Everyone turned to him. "...Daddy?" Kar asked worriedly. "What's wrong Natsu?" Kitsuna asked. "Are you okay?" Lucy asked. Natsu's eyes widened. He looked liked he had seen hell...or maybe heard it...

He had turned to the three Dragon Slayers behind him. "Gajeel...Tsuna...Melody...do you hear it?" Gajeel and Kitsuna had widened their eyes hearing a familiar voice in the air but Melody looked confused. "A voice..." Her tiger ears had twitched causing her nerves to jitter. "I...hear...some...thing..." "Wait...what is it?" Lucy asked.

The ground then shook, alarming everyone. They stared up into the sky in fear of what was about to happen. Within each second the noise grew louder and louder as it approached the ruins of Tartarus. Kitsuna's ears would not stop twitching. "N...NO!" Kar looked up at her sadly. "Mommy?" Natsu clenched his fists. Flying above the ruins of Tartarus was a familiar black dragon with blue scales.

"ACNOLOGIA!"

...

**COMMERCIAL EYE CATCH!**

_ A light colored map sheet of the Fairy Tail symbol is briefly shown before different sketchings of Lucy, Wendy, Mirajane, Gajeel, Laxus, Erza, Juvia, Kitsuna, Natsu, and Gray topple on top of each other. Kitsuna is shown on the same sheet as Erza and Juvia with a serious expression on her face as she charges to fight. The title _**_'Fairy Tail' _**_then appears on the bottom left..._

_ A dark colored map cheet of the Fairy Tail symbol is briefly shown before different sketches of the Ten Demon Gates, Lamy, and Mard Gear, topple on top of each other. Tazolei is shown on the same sheet as Sayla, Kyoka, and Mard Gear with a happily drunk crazed expression on her face as drool leeks out from the corners of her lips. The title _**_'Fairy Tail' _**_then appears on the bottom left..._

**BACK TO THE SHOW!**

...

It didn't take long for the black dragon to come as he had instantly caused destruction through the areas he flew. But while this had started...strange things were happening to the Dragon Slayers bodies...

Natsu, Kitsuna, Gajeel, and Melody had froze in place with their eyes widening as a vibration took over there bodies. This caused Lucy, Levy, Juvia, and Kar confusion and despair.

Lucy crawled over to Natsu's side. "Natsu? What's wrong?" She placed her hand on his shoulder creating a burning sensation. "HOT!" Kar went to Kitsuna. "Mommy? Mommy? Why'd you stop moving?! Please wake up!" She cried. "Gajeel and Melody too!" Levy cried. "Could Dragon Slayers be reacting to Acnologia?" Juvia asked.

...

**Kitsuna's POV:**

The vibrational pain had finally stopped. I was still shaken. "What...was that?" I asked myself. "IGNEEL!" I heard Natsu exclaim. I widen my eyes and turned to him. "WHAT?!" "Igneel...I can hear his voice!" He cried. I started to freak out. "What are you talking about?!"

"A voice..." Melody said. I turned to her. Melody's eyes were calmly closed but her ears were at work. "I can hear the voice of a dragon...it's calling out to Natsu!" She said. I widened my eyes. "No way..."

We each then gasped seeing a fireball of light start to stick out from Natsu's body. This alarmed even Natsu. "FIRE!" Kar screamed. A stream of white light then shot out from Natsu's body causing him to scream out in pain.

_"I apologize for everything Natsu..." A voice said._

_FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHH!_

Out came a red skinned lizard...no...a dragon! A red winged scaley Fire Dragon! It was Igneel!

"I've been inside you this whole time," Igneel said.

Neither of us had said a word. We were all too shocked to even speak. Especially Natsu! "I can't explain everything...now I must get rid of Acnologia!" With that Igneel flew up into the air and tackled Acnologia starting a battle. "Live Natsu!" He said.

"A dragon..." Melody said amazed. "Look Mommy! Look! Do you see it?!" Kar asked. "Is this a dream?" Juvia asked. I slowly shook my head. "No..."

I had then turned to Natsu with a look of worry on my face. I gasped. He was balling hard. He weeped. "...Dad..." "So that's Igneel..." I say. "What the hell is going on here?" Gajeel asked quietly. He turned to Natsu. "How was he inside your body the whole time?" "Don't ask me..." Natsu said quietly. He wiped his tears. "All this time...I've been searching for him..." Flames instantly erupt from his feet causing him to shoot up into the sky towards Igneel.

"WHAT THE HELLLLLLL?!"

Natsu then clinged onto Igneel's wing and interrogated him. Igneel had then grabbed a hold of Natsu before blowing a harsh barrage of fire at Acnologia creating an immense amount of heat for all of us. Although it proved to be ineffective towards Acnologia.

...For some reason after another interrogation, Igneel had then threw Natsu like a pokeball towards the top ruins of Tartarus, to stop a male human like demon...

_'If Natsu's fighting then theres no reason for me to be staying around here...' I thought. '...I have to find all traces of Zeref...and destroy it all!' _I turned to Lucy. "Hey Lucy!" She turned to me. "Hm?" I push Kar towards her. "Mommy?" She asked. "Watch Kar for me!" I say. Lucy widened her eyes. "What?! But why?!" "It's better if we stay together," Levy said. "Where are you going?!" Melody asked.

I turn to them. "I'm going to destroy Zeref!" This caused everyone to gasp. "Mommy! Don't go! I'm scared!" Kar cried. I kneeled to her level and kissed her forehead. "You don't have to be scared. You have your friends with you by your side! And from what Lucy's told me, I don't think you should be worried about being scared!"

"Dancing...to your soul..." Kar muttered. I tilted my head in confusion. "...Kar?" She smiled. "Don't worry, Mommy! You go!" I hug her closely. "I'll see you in a bit, okay? Be safe!" Kar hugged back. "Okay, Mommy!" I pull away from her and stand up.

"I better go too," Melody said. I turn to her. "Sorry, but destroy Zeref and his demons is my priority right now." Melody shook her head. "No, I mean I think better go find Sting and Rogue and make sure they're okay." I smirk. "Well then..." I then shove red boots with white lining in Melody's hands. "You better go help save the day then Wonder Woman!" I winked. Melody blushed as she took the boots. "Right, thanks!"

"Be careful you two!" Levy said. "Try not to get killed out there," Gajeel said. "Please! If you see Gray, let me know!" Juvia cried. "Okay!" Melody and I say before descending into the skies.

...

...

**Melody's POV:**

I was flying for what seemed like forever, but the areas looked deserted and areas were quiet and I was worried that some demon might jump out to get me. I frowned. "I hope I'm not lost again..."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I gasped. "That's Natsu's voice!" I flew towards the source of the sound seeing Natsu falling down a deep pit with thorns charging down towards him to stab his body. "OH NO!"

_SLICE!_

_SLICE!_

_SLICE!_

Arriving just in time, I had made a cut through the thorns...but I wasn't the only one. Natsu had smiled at the three of us that had came to his aid. "Sting! Melody! Rogue!" "Long time no see, Natsu!" Sting cheered happily.

The four of us then land on the ground together. "Long time for you two! Natsu and I have been fighting alongside each other!" I say happily. Sting and Rogue widened they're eyes at the sight of my outfit. "Melody?!" I waved. "I missed you both so much!" Sting walked up to me with a bizarre expression on his face. "...Melody, why are you dressed as a superhero?" Natsu scratched his head. "Yeah...I'm still confused on that too...what's with the getup?"

I blushed. "Okay! Okay! I'll admit it!" "The boys got me hooked on the Justice League! I loveee the shows, the games, and comics so much! Especially Wonder Woman!" "Where did you get the outfit from?" Rogue asked confused. I smiled. "Oh! The boys helped me make it! It took awhile but it was so worth it! I'm happy!" Sting sweatdropped. "Why wear it now?!" I looked down at my outfit. "Do you think Erza will like it? I was thinking about giving her an outfit of her own to requip in too!"

"Forget about that! Why are you guys here anyway?" Natsu asked. Sting smiled warmly at Natsu, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Our Lady..." he says to me sweetly. I hug him closely. "Awww!"

"...Minerva too..." Rogue said. I whimpered. _'Why destroy a beautiful moment?' I thought. _ "So where's Lector, RiRi. and Frosch?" Natsu asked. I gasped. I almost forgot about RiRi. "They're with Erza. Fuse and Happy are too. They're heading for the control room to shut Face down." Rogue answered. I sighed. "Oh thank goodness!"

We each then stare up at Mard Gear who was several feet above the hole we were in before looking back at each other. "Natsu, let's fight him together!" Sting said. "The four of us can beat him!" Rogue said. I nodded in agreement.

Natsu turned to us. "NOPE!" Sting, Rogue, and I widened our eyes. "WHY?!" I smiled. "Oh I see, it was Igneel's request wasn't it?" Natsu turned to me. "How did you know?" "I can use Sound Magic. I heard both of your voices from up there." Natsu nodded. "Oh..." "But even so...I still believe if would be better if we can fight together!" Natsu shook his head rapidly like a little kid and I started to grow frustrated.

Sting put his hand on my shoulder as he smirked at Natsu. "All right let's do this..." "...The Triplet Dragons or Natsu? Who can take that guy down first? It's a competition!" Natsu grew angry. "YOUR NOT GETTING HIM BEFORE ME!"

With that, Natsu launched up into the air with the three of us following him. "That was kinda funny!" I giggled. "I figured that was the only way he'd let us in on it!" Sting laughed. "Good grief..." Rogue sighed. I giggled some more. "I've always wanted to see what it's like to fight alongside Natsu!"

All of us then went at it. Natsu released a fire barrage towards Mard Gear who easily dodged it, Sting then went to attack with his light, followed by Rogue with his shadows. Although Mard Gear easily deflected it. I then went sending a sound wave scream with my mouth with did some damage to Mard Gear who eventually stopped me with a thorn.

After awhile, we each then sent heavy blows towards Mard Gear sending him flying back several stones, the four of us standing there confidently alongside each other. "Two dragons are fighting in the sky...there are children of dragons in front of me..." Mard Gear began. "There may just be more running through my castle...this makes me feel...ANGRY..."

"Good for you! Now you've caught up to humans!" Natsu taunted. Mard Gear then walked to the side. "Rest now Master E.N.D." he said calmly. He then set the book onto a small half broken pedestal.

He then walked over to his royal chair and sat on it. "I must foget this emotion again! ALONG WITH YOUR EXISTENCE!" The ground then started shaking. "Oh no.." I cry. "I sense an ominous force..." Rogue said. Mard Gear then raised up his hand.

_BOOM!_

_BOOM!_

_BOOM!_

_BOOM!_

Instantly a spiral of thorns erupt from the ground and surround us. "Dammit!" Natsu growled. He instantly then shot up in the air with his flames and used them to ride through and out of the thorns and charged for Mard Gear who deflected his attack. Natsu was then sent flying. "Natsu!" Sting and I cried. Mard Gear waved his finger towards us.

_POOF!_

I glanced on my left breast seeing a beautiful rose appear on it. The same thing happened to Sting and Rogue. "...What's this?"

_BOOM!_

The rose exploded causing three of us to fly back. "He's so strong!" I cry. "Guys!" Natsu cried. We looked up at Natsu seeing how he was flying in the air. Sting and Rogue smiled. "He does want help after all!" Sting said. "Took him long enough..." Rogue said. I pouted. _'I'm not a "guy" did everyone suddenly forget that there's a woman here?' _

I got in between Sting and Rogue putting my hand forward. Sting and Rogue then brought there hands towards me. White, dark blue, and orange light then formed around us before combining together to make one giant orangey blue ball of energy crackling with electricity.

**"HOLY VOODOO SHADOW DRAGON...FLASH FANG!"**

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!_

Mard Gear smiled. "That's a beautiful attack...however..." Mard Gear then sucked up the energy as he floated down. "He absorbed it!" Rogue exclaim. "But how?! That's one of our powerful attacks!" I cried. Natsu charged down after Mard Gear unleashiing a Lightning Flame attack which proved to be useless as Mard Gear had quickly flung him to the side.

Mard Gear then landed in his chair and relaxed in it. "Give up now while you still can..." he taunted. "I haven't shown you my Etherious Form yet!" We each then gasp at that. Mard Gear then made thorns erupt from the ground.

_TWACK!_

The thorns instantly whack Natsu to the side and wrap around Sting, Rogue, and I. "Crap!" Sting exclaimed. "Can't...move..." I say weakly. Mard Gear then made a flower bloom. "This is a prison flower...it blooms from the Underworld!" He said. The flower then launched towards Natsu. "GET OUT OF THERE!" Rogue exclaimed. Natsu was about to move but plants had entangled him. "DAMMIT!" He cried. The plant was now just inches from him.

I gasped. "It feels so...cold..."

_CRIIISSSHHH!_

Everything had instantly turned into ice, causing all the plants to shatter. Sting, Rogue, and I were now free. A familiar white scarf had fallen onto Natsu's shoulders. "You shouldn't lose that...it's important to you..." a voice said.

We each turned seeing Gray. He looked serious in more ways than one. Mard Gear had saw pieces of ice frozen onto his arm causing him to stare at Gray with fear. "Who...who are you?!" Gray raised up his palm. "I'm the Devil Slayer who came here...to defeat you..." A dark frosty mark then appeared on Gray's arm.

I tilted my head. "Devil...Slayer?" Keeping his eyes on Mard Gear, Gray answered me. "...Magic that defeats demons!"

_CRIIIISSSHH!_

Instantly, Gray froze Mard Gear solid into an icy tower. After a few seconds, Mard Gear broke free. Mard Gear smirked bringing his arms out. "Fate is amusing indeed..." His thorns then erupted from the ground and shot towards Gray.

_CRIIIIISSSSH!_

"He froze the thorns!" Rogue exclaimed. "He's amazing..." I gasped. The battle had continued with Mard Gear throwing thorns at Gray who instantly froze them every time giving him the upper hand. "For the sake of my old man's wish..I will destroy all of you!" With that Gray then slammed a wave of ice directly at Mard Gear. _'Old man? A wish?' I thought._

Gray then flew up high into the air creating a purple icy aura. "ICE MAKE: ZERO SWORD!"

_BOOM!_

Words can't describe the feelings we all felt when we saw how Gray's attack had been interrupted when he had been struck by a demon out of nowhere. Gray then slammed into the ground. Mard Gear smiled. "You made it just in time..." "That scent!" Natsu said.

Fear arose through Sting, Rogue, and I as we widened our eyes at the demon man in front of us. "It can't be..." I say shakily. "N-no...!" Sting shrieked. Mard Gear smiled at our fear. "Our newly reborn demon..." "...Jiemma!"

There was no doubt that it was Jiemma. He was larger in appearance, shirtless with dark demon marks, darkened hands, big wide ears, spiky hair and four beards. "Wasn't he Saber's master?" Natsu asked. "So they made you and Minerva into demons huh?" Gray asked.

"WRONG! I obtained this power on my own because I am the strongest!" Jiemma said. "Why?" I asked. "You gave up being human just for that?" Rogue asked. "That's insane," Sting said. "He is my new servant," Mard Gear said. "SERVANT?!" Jiemma roared.

Power instantly arose throughout his body. "UNDERWORLD KING, AFTER I DISPOSE OF THESE WHELPS, YOUR NEXT!" Jiemma shouted. Mard Gear smirked at that. Jiemma eyed me first. I gasped. All the memories came back to me...

Jiemma scolding me for my children, Jiemma making us all watch Yukino's excommunication, Jiemma scolding Sting, Rogue, and I for losing against Natsu, Jiemma attempting to get me to strip, and Jiemma choking me...

_'If he's really gotten stronger like he says...then...we might just get...killed...' I thought. _I start to shake with fear. "DON'T BE AFRAID!" I heard Natsu shout. This caused me to snap out of my thoughts. Natsu then charged for Jiemma. "CHARGEEEE!"

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Jiemma had eventually canceled out the attack sending Natsu flying into a boulder. "Natsu!" Sting cried. I glared at Jiemma. "You hurt our friend!" "WEAKLINGS! YOUR ALL WEAK!" Jiemma chanted.

Sting, Rogue, and I then charged for him. "We're taking you down!" Sting said. Jiemma brought his palm towards us. "BEGONE!"

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

The three of us were then slammed into the ground. I struggled to get up from the rubble that I was deeply faceplanted into. "Ow..." "I got you..." I heard. I then felt hands slowly pull me up from the ground. I turned seeing Sting who looked at me worriedly. I thought it was sweet. "Thank you, Sting..." I say weakly. He nodded. "Weak, weak. You are weaklings Triplet Dragons!" Jiemma taunted.

"Sting. Melody. Rogue. I have longed for the day when I could dispatch you with my own hands!" With that Jiemma waved his palm.

_BOOM!_

_BOOM!_

_BOOM!_

_BOOM!_

"Sting! Melody! Rogue!" Natsu cried. The three of us rose up.

"It's fine..."

"We've got nothing to fear..."

"Because we're gonna..."

Sting, Rogue, and I then charge forward at threw our fists at Jiemma.

"CHARGEEEEEE!"

The three of us then jump back. "YOUR ALL NOTHING BUT WEAK! COME FORTH TRIPLET DRAGONS!" Jiemma roared. "Sting! Melody! Let's go!" Rogue said. "I wonder how long this will take..." I say. Sting smiled at me. "Don't worry Mel, the sooner we finish here, the sooner we'll get back home!" I smiled back. _'Back home to bring Minerva back to the guild...and then...we'll get married and be a family!' I blushed at the thought._

_ 'Focus Melody!' I mentally tell myself. _I then glare at the enemy in front of me. Right now defeating Jiemma was our number one goal. "LET'S GO!" I say charging forward. Sting and Rogue followed. "OKAY!"

We then battled it out against Jiemma, fighting directly at quick speed while Jiemma used magic. We were repeatedly thrown back but we instantly charged forward to attack once more...

...

...

...

The battle had continued and we each took that moment to take a breath. Sting asked a question. "Did you bring our lady into this?" "That girl was useless...I thought she would improve as a demon...but weaklings will always remain weak," Jiemma said.

"SHUT UP!"

Sting sent a punch at Jiemma sending him flying back but Jiemma instantly blasted him away. Rogue then snuck up behind Jiemma using his shadows but he instantly grabbed a hold of Rogue and slammed his body into mine sending us both flying towards the ruins.

"You three whelps think you've taken over Sabertooth at this level?" Jiemma roared. Rogue and I slowly got up. "We turned Sabertooth into a guild where friends...treasure one another..." "...What a guild is supposed to be..." Rogue added. "NONSENSE! SABERTOOTH WAS MEANT TO BE STRONG BUT YOUR WEAKNESS RUINED IT!" Jiemma shouted. "WE LOVE SOMEONE IN ORDER TO LIVE! JUST LIKE FAIRY TAIL!" Sting shouted back. Jiemma went into a fit.

"WEAK!"

"WEAK!"

"WEAK!"

"WEAK!"

"WEAK!"

"WEAK!"

"WEAK!"

"WEAK!"

"THIS IS THE ULTIMATE WEAKLING!"

"NOW GUYS!" I say.

Sting, Rogue, and I then charged our energy as we rushed towards Jiemma. Triplet white, orange, and black like then surrounded Jiemma.

**"SILK OF THE WHITE VOODOO SHADOW DRAGON!"**

_BOOM!_

_BOOM!_

_BOOM!_

_BOOM!_

_BOOM!_

_BOOM!_

Our 'claws' had rapidly sliced through Jiemma's body sending immense pain through him. Sting, Rogue, and I then speed past him finishing the blow with all our strength eventually taking Jiemma out for good!

I start swaying. "Ugn..." "Melo...dy..." Sting said tiredly. "We...did...it..." Rogue sighed.

_THUD!_

_THUD!_

_THUD!_

The second I fell down, Sting and Rogue fell down alongside me in the pile of cold rubble as the _Ending Music _played. We gave it all we had in the fight and it was time for us to take a break...

_'Good luck Fairy Tail...the worlds fate is in your hands...' I thought._

_'And Kitsuna? I hope you defeat Zeref for the sake of your people...'_

**R&amp;R! Sorry! It was a boring chap! But things will get dramatic when we see Kitsuna again with Natsu...Gray too! Promiseeee! Anyone eager for the Avatar arc? Let me know your thoughts! BYE NOW!**


	42. Tartarus Final Chapter!

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ALL OF YOU!**

**IT IS NOW THE END OF THE TARTARUS ARC AND I GOTTA SAY IT'S BEEN A HELL OF A LOT OF FUN DOING THIS ARC AND I CANNOT WAIT FOR WHAT COMES NEXT!**

**BIG SURPRISES ARE IN STORE FOR ALL OF YOU SUPPORTERS OUT THERE!**

**SO FOR NOW, HERE'S A PRESENT FROM ME TO YOU!**

**This is 263-265!**

**Normal POV:**

Natsu and Gray had finally defeated Mard Gear.

The two then take a breather.

Gray was about to say something but a voice had beat him to it.

"I GOT IT! I GOT IT! IT'S FINALLY MINE!" A voice exclaimed.

Gray and Natsu widened their eyes and turned to the source of the voice.

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**Tartarus Final Chapter!**

...

...

**Kitsuna's POV:**

Although I was shaken with fear, I held the book of E.N.D. in my hands.

All that running and searching was really worth it!

"Kitsuna!" I heard

I turned seeing Natsu and Gray running towards me. The two looked really beat down.

I gasped. "Guys! Are you okay?!"

"You got the book! Give it to me so I can destroy it!" Gray said.

"No! Give ME the book! Igneel told me to give it to him!" Natsu said.

Gray gave Natsu a cold glare which made me flinch.

"It's Zeref's powerful demon...I'm going to destroy it!"

"I'm not in the mood for jokes Gray!" Natsu said back.

Gray ignored him and turned to be, bringing his hand out.

"Kitsuna, give me the book! It created Tartarus and brought your fears of Zeref back!"

I gasped, as my eyes watered.

"Z-zeref..."

Natsu turned to me.

"DON'T LISTEN TO THAT CRAP! I MADE A PROMISE TO IGNEEL! GIVE ME THE BOOK TSUNA!"

I looked at him sadly.

"Crap...?"

The two glared at each other before bringing their gazes to me.

"C'mon give it here and this will all be over," Gray said.

"IT'S FOR IGNEEL TSUNA! GIVE IT TO ME!" Natsu shouted.

I felt nervous, both of them looked _really _serious like they seen hell.

But it was no surprise, all of us have been through alot fighting Tartarus...

I looked down at the book and then back at the guys.

"Um..."

"Make the right decision..." Gray said.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! I NEED THAT BOOK!" Natsu shouted.

I shook with nervousness. "I..."

The ground then shook.

The three of us looked up at the sky.

"What's this?" Natsu asked.

I started growing weak.

"FACE?!"

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!**

The three of us then turned seeing Acnologia had slammed directly into the ground.

Igneel had then pinned him down.

_"Don't give up humans!" he said._

My ears then twitch rapidly as my eyes began to water.

**BOOM!**

"Songulala?!"

...

**Xeena's POV:**

Me and the rest of Crime Sorciere looked up into the sky seeing a pure white dragon and a teal dragon destroy the face bombs.

"Mommy! Mommy look!" Hope cried.

I widened my eyes.

"Is that...Kitsuna's dragon?!"

"We better hurry..." Jellal said.

We then set foot towards were the action was...

...

**Melody's POV:**

_"The dragons are dancing over the skies of Ishgar..." Igneel said._

I gasped as my ears twitch.

I slowly raise my body up from the rubble.

"...D...Dancurolina?"

"But...I thought you were..."

"I sense Weisslogia...but he should be dead..." Sting said.

"Skiadrum...is here too?" Rogue asked.

...

**Kitsuna's POV:**

Looks of shock and relief showed on all our faces when we all looked up into the sky seeing the 7 dragons rushing through to destroy all the Face bombs.

Tears stream down my eyes.

"It's a miracle..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

I whip out my brand new pink iphone 6s that AT&amp;T sent to me and hit record.

"...I'M PUTTING THIS ALL ON INSTAGRAM!"

Gray sweatdropped but Natsu just smiled at the dragons.

"Awesome..."

As Igneel began to explain more things to Natsu, one by one, the Face bombs had been destroyed by all 6 dragons and soon Face had been officially stopped!

"All the dragons...were around this entire time?" Sting asked.

_"All of us were inside the Dragon Slayers bodies, through a Secret Art," Igneel said._

"That pulse we felt..." Rogue said.

"You mean the vibrations?" Melody asked.

_"Those were the dragons rising up inside of you," Igneel stated._

"Why the hell were you inside my body? I don't remember eating you!" Natsu exclaimed.

_"It was to prevent Dragon Slayers from turning into dragons like Acnologia," Igneel said as he pinned Acnologia down._

I widened my eyes. "Acnologia was once a human?!"

Igneel turned to me and nodded. _"Yes."_

Before he could explain any further, Acnologia had risen up and the two had then fought it out in the skies once more.

"Igneel!" Natsu cried.

_"I'll tell you later! Now get that book!" Igneel said._

I flinched at his words feeling pairs of eyes lock onto me.

I had then nervously turned around receiving strong glances from Natsu and Gray.

I held the book tightly. "Um..."

"Give it!" Gray said sharply.

I turned to him. "I..."

"TSUNA! HE'S GONNA DESTROY IT! I NEED THAT BOOK FOR IGNEEL! GIVE IT TO ME!" Natsu shouted.

I turned to him and gasped. "Natsu!"

"KITSUNA! DO YOU WANT ALL THIS TO BE OVER OR NOT?! GIVE ME THE BOOK SO WE CAN END THIS CRAP!" Gray shouted.

I frowned sadly. "Gray..."

"ZEREF CAUSED ALL THIS! HE'S THE ONE WHO KILLED YOUR LOVED ONES! YOU WANTED TO DESTROY ALL OF ZEREF'S DEMONS RIGHT?!" Gray asked.

"GODDAMMIT! I HAVEN'T SEEN MY DRAGON IN YEARS! LET ME GIVE THIS BOOK TO MY DAD ALREADY! I MADE A FRIGGIN' PROMISE!" Natsu shouted.

I turned to Natsu and gasped.

He was crying!

"Please..." he sobbed.

"This is my will...Igneel's will...please Tsuna...he's my old man. I have to give him the book!"

My eyes watered. "Oh Natsu..."

I looked at him and then at Gray and then at Natsu before bringing my eyes back to the book of E.N.D. that was shaking in my nervous hands.

I sniffled.

_'I'm doing...'_

_'I...I'm doing...'_

_'...I...'_

_'I'm doing...'_

...

...

...

"WHAT'S RIGHT!" I exclaim.

...

...

...

I toss up the book in the air...and he had caught it...

"Good choice," Gray said as he holds E.N.D. tightly in his hands.

Natsu widened his eyes. "WHAT?!"

He glared at me.

"TSUNA HOW COULD-?!"

"-I'M DOING WHAT'S RIGHT!" I cut him off.

Natsu widened his eyes. "What?!"

"I'm doing my duty!" I say.

"AS WHAT?! YOUR NOT A PRINCESS ANYMORE! YOU'RE A MEMBER OF FAIRY TAIL!"

"I'M DOING MY DUTY AS A FENIE!"

Natsu looked at me in disbelief as I continued.

"TO ERADICATE ALL TRACES OF ZEREF'S DEMONS INCLUDING ZEREF HIMSELF!"

Natsu clenched his fist as he shook his head.

"Tsuna..."

"I made a promise to Igneel..."

I burst into tears.

"ARE YOU NOT LISTENING?!"

"**HE'S** THE REASON WHY I DON'T HAVE PARENTS AND WHY MY PEOPLE AND MELODY'S PEOPLE HAVE LIVED IN FEAR! **HE'S** THE REASON WHY GRAY'S FAMILY, FRIENDS, AND MASTER ARE GONE, **HE'S **THE REASON WHY ERZA WAS PUT INTO SLAVERY FOR HER ENTIRE CHILDHOOD!" I screamed.

"Oh Tsuna..." I heard Melody whisper sadly.

I shook my head.

"IT ISN'T FAIR HOW EVERYTHING HAS TO BE ALL ABOUT YOU ALL THE TIME!"

"I'M DOING THIS FOR MY DAD!" Natsu shouted.

"EVERYONE HERE HAS SUFFERED MAINLY BECAUSE OF ZEREF! WE NEED TO TAKE THIS CHANCE AND DESTROY E.N.D. NOW!" I say.

Gray nodded in agreement.

"Tsuna...I can't believe you'd do this to me..." Natsu said sadly.

My heart grew weak hearing his words.

"I do love you Natsu but..."

"...I love the idea of my people not living in fear a lot more..."

"Tsuna..." Natsu said shakily.

I squeeze my eyes shut.

"You should know this but...the idea of destroying Zeref..."

"...Was the real reason why I came back to this world with you from Feniechalius..."

Natsu widened his eyes.

"WHAT?!"

**[Cue Brief Flashback from all the way back to the Fenie Kingdom Arc]**

More tears rapidly pour from my eyes.

"DON'T GET ME WRONG! I LOVE YOU NATSU! I CAME BACK FOR YOU AND ALL OF FAIRY TAIL TOO! AND I'M ALSO-!"

"-JUST A PHONY!" Natsu said darkly.

I gasped.

"Wh...what?"

"You're a phony! It's just like the day you came here to seek fame and now you suddenly have this crazy ass idea of destroying Zeref for your people all on your own, RIGHT?!" He shouted.

That's when it really had hurt...

My arms would stop shaking, tears and snot had continued to stream, and my face grew hot.

I dropped to my knees and cry.

"Kitsuna..." Gray said.

"DESTROY IT GRAY...JUST DESTROY IT, PLEASE!" I scream.

"No problem," Gray says cooly.

"You bastard! GIVE IT TO ME! IT'S FOR IGNEEL!" Natsu shouted.

I turned to them.

"HURRY GRAY!"

_Fwoosh..._

Instantly the book of E.N.D. had disappeared from Gray's hand.

I widened my eyes.

"...Where's...the book?"

"It's gone..." Gray said quietly.

"GRAYYY!" Natsu shouted.

"IT WASN'T ME!" Gray shouted back.

"This is my book..." a calm voice said.

My ears twitched at the familiar voice.

Each of us widened our eyes to see Zeref walking towards us holding the book of E.N.D. with a smile on his face.

"It's an important book to me..." Zeref said.

"Zeref!" Natsu growled.

"That's...him?!" Sting asked.

Melody gasped. "That's the real Zeref!"

Zeref turned to Mard Gear.

"Mard Gear...you did well...you were one step away from reviving E.N.D but failed..."

"...Time to sleep..."

_SNAP!_

The second Zeref snapped his fingers, Mard Gears soul was sucked into the book which Zeref had instantly burned.

"He...killed him..." I say/

"I have no need for it..." Zeref said.

He then turned to me with a sad expression in his eyes as he continued to watch me sob.

"Poor little Princess..." he said.

I sniffle.

Slowly, a smile formed on Zeref's face.

"STOP THAT! STOP LAUGHING AT ME!" I cry.

"YOU'VE CAUSED SO MUCH PAIN TO EVERYONE AND YOU THINK IT'S A JOKE WHEN REALLY IT'S-"

"-To think you could ever keep a Princess and have love...a shame Natsu..." Zeref said to him.

Natsu growled at him.

"YOU...!"

"I came to settle things once and for all between us. But Acnologia got in the way." Zeref said.

He looked at the sky.

"Will a miracle happen or will history change?"

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked.

"If you can survive these hopeless circumstances...then..."

Zeref's eyes then glowed an evil red causing me to shake with slight fear.

"...I will give you even more despair..."

Natsu and Gray just glared back at him.

Zeref then disappeared into the win...

"That bastard! He took the book!" Gray growled.

"Our only chance..." I sniffle sadly.

Gray kneeled down to my side and held me close to him.

"It's okay..."

I bury my face in his shoulder and cry.

"Gray..."

Moments and moments of this had past and I didn't even hear Natsu to shout once at Gray to back off which had me wondering.

I lift my head up from Gray's shoulder.

"Natsu...?"

Gray pulled away from me and looked around.

Natsu was nowhere to be seen...

"Where'd that bastard go now?" He asked.

I gasped.

_'The fact that I chose Gray over him and his dads will must have made Natsu really mad at me...' I thought._

_'...And now I feel guilty...but...were my beliefs really wrong?' _

_'Natsu doesn't even care if Gray even comes to comfort me...instead he just runs away...'_

_'So is it really the end for our love?'_

**"IGNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"**

I snap out of my thoughts and look up into the sky and gasped at what I saw...

Igneel had took apart Acnologia's arm, but as a result a gaping hole in his body had been taken by Acnologia, causing Igneel's death as he came crashing down.

I widened my eyes.

"OH MY GOD!"

...

...

Morning had soon arose, all of us, minus Natsu, who I've been nervous about, had all gathered together.

Each of us happily stood in front of the 6 dragons that have saved us from a terrible tragedy.

Tears welled up in my eyes when I looked up at my teal dragon Songulala.

The same with Melody (who had finally changed back into her regular outfit) when she stared up at her orange dragon Dancurolina.

I listened as all my friends rejoiced over our dragons and how they saved Fiore and that was when Grandine spoke up.

_"You all did well Wendy!" She said._

Wendy wiped her tears.

"That's because Carla was with me!"

Metalicana just scolded Gajeel for his glum expression while Sting, Melody, and Rogue had a reunion of their own...

...

**Melody's POV:**

Our kids, who have found our way back to us looked terrified as well as excited at the sight of the dragons.

I held them back to prevent them from doing anything out of the ordinary.

Sting had then spoke up.

"Weisslogia...I thought I killed you..."

"The same with you Dancurolina...you told me to kill you..." I say nervously.

"And I watched you die Skiadrum," Rogue said.

_"We simply changed your memories around," Dancurolina said._

_"Igneel didn't approve of it though," Skiadrum said._

_"But we had to do it," Weisslogia said._

_"We gave you each the memory of slaying dragons..."_

_"We've been deceased for some time actually..." Dancurolina said._

We each widen our eyes.

_"She's right, we're already dead." Grandine said._

_"Sorry..." Songulala said with a nervous grin._

_"Acnologia ripped our souls a long time ago...and so we had to seal ourselves within your own bodies as well as extend our lives!"_

_"We are unable to return to your bodies once we've come out. We wanted you to understand why we couldn't show ourselves until now," Skiadrum said._

_"Even Igneel couldn't defeat Acnologia. But there is no other dragon like him...please everyone...do not allow the majesty of the Fire Dragon King to be tarnished," Metallicana said._

"Natsu..." I heard.

My ears twitched at the source of the voice.

I turned to Kitsuna who had a worried look on her face as she looked off in the direction where Igneel had died.

I frown sadly remembering the fight I had witnessed between the two over the book of E.N.D.

_'I hope the two of you can patch things up eventually...' I thought sadly._

...

...

...

_ELSEWHERE:_

**Tazolei's POV:**

Tartarus was HISTORY!

But oh the fuck well, like I could give a damn!

My feet were killing me as I walked several miles across the ruins of Tartarus.

I started to grow kind of lonely and that was when I heard a voice.

"Am...I...dead?" A voice groaned.

My ears twitched at the sound of the familiar voice and I had turned to see a furry tail under a pile of ruins.

"JACKAL!"

I rush over to where the pile of rubble was covering him and begin to gather up my spit.

_BLEH!_

_BLEH!_

_BLEH!_

_BLEH!_

_BLEH!_

I spit several acid drops onto the ground which form into several Tazolei clones.

"Hurry you idiots! Get that rubble off him!" I order.

The clones did not hesitate as they rapidly get the rubble off of Jackal and soon he was free!

As soon as my clones disappeared, I gazed down at Jackal.

His eyes were just barely open, his body bruised up real bad, his leg twitched...

...It was pathetic!

"...T...Taz?"

I glared down at Jackal who managed to get a word out.

"You dumbass!" I exclaim.

_GRASP!_

Out of nowhere, I lunge for Jackal and pull him into a hug.

Tears stream down my eyes.

"I'm so GLAD you're okay!"

"You're not...dead?" Jackal asks.

I pull away and glare at him.

"WHAT KIND OF RESPONSE IS THAT?! I SPENT HOURS TRYING TO SEARCH FOR YOU, YOU ASSHOLE!"

Jackal's eyes widened as I looked over his body.

"Damn you're injured pretty badly. No more human fights for you...you leaking out blood anywhere?" I asked.

"Why would you...do that?" Jackal asks.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

_Smooch!_

Still glaring, I pull away from Jackal who had a look of absolute shock and surprise on his face. A light pink flushed over his cheeks.

"WAKE UP DAMMIT! THIS DEMON CARES ABOUT YOU!"

"Taz...I-"

"Are you...blushing Jackal?" I giggled.

Jackal growled at me.

"The hell are you talking about...shit!"

He winced from the pain.

I smirk.

_'He's back!'_

"This fucking hurts!" He hissed.

"And you're so fucking CUTE!" I cooed.

Jackal narrowed his eyes.

"Quit acting like Lamy!"

I chuckled and stroked my fingers under his chin.

"Ohh! But you feel the same way don't you?" I purred.

Jackal turned to the side blushing nervously.

"I..."

_Smooch!_

Jackal widened his eyes after our 2nd kiss.

"C'mon Jack!" I say sweetly.

I help him up to his feet and hold him carefully as we begin to walk.

"The hell are we going?" Jackal groaned.

"Hee hee! Oh you'll see! You're gonna love this plan!" I giggled.

"We gonna kill some humans?" Jackal asks.

"Let it go! Tartarus is done! I have other plans for us..."

"I got a question for ya."

"Shoot!"

"How come I didn't die after our kiss?"

"I'll explain later...first let's find the others!"

...

...

_BACK WITH THE OTHERS:_

**Normal POV:**

"You're probably wondering who this is!" Kitsuna said to Songulala gesturing to her child.

Songulala tilted her head.

"This is my daughter, Kar!" Kitsuna said.

Kar shyly walks up to Songulala.

"Um...hello..." she said.

Songulala smiled at her kneeling to her level.

"Well aren't you cute?"

Kar giggled happily before going to hug Songulala's nose.

"Mommy! Daddy! Can we talk to the dragons too?" Weis asked.

"Yeah can we? Can we?" Ryo asks.

"I wanna go too!" Lector Jr. cried.

Melody grew nervous while Sting chuckled.

Weisslogia and Dancurolina kneeled down to meet the three children.

_"Are these your offspring?" Weisslogia asked._

_"They're absolutely adorable!" Dancurolina cheered._

"DRAGONS!" The three boys cheered.

Melody faceplamed.

"Ninos!"

"Yeah, those are the kids alright! We even named one of them after you," Sting said to Weisslogia.

_'I sense great Dragon Slayer magic within you children...' Weisslogia said to the boys._

The boys titled their heads.

"Huh?"

_'4th Generation...perhaps?" Dancurolina asked._

Sting and Melody gasped at this.

Weisslogia glared at Dancurolina.

_"Nonesense!" He hissed._

He smiled kindly at the boys.

_"But there is a possibility!"_

"4th GENERATION DRAGON SLAYERS?!" The Dragon Slayers asked in shock.

"COOOOOOOOOLLL!" The three boys cheer.

"No way!" Wendy cried.

"Seriously?!" Kitsuna asked.

_"We want to congratulate you on your beautiful family!" Dancurolina said happily._

_"Yes! You've all grown so much! I'm very proud!" Weisslogia said._

Sting and Melody smile at each other before holding hands as the children run over to their sides.

They turn back to their dragons.

"Hey, thanks!" Sting said.

"THANK YOU!" Melody said cheerfully.

_"Now it is time for us to part..." Grandine said._

"No! Don't go!" Wendy cried.

Grandine smiled at her.

_"I'm sure you'll go through many hardships along the way but you'l overcome them in the end!" She said._

"Don't GO!" Wendy cried.

Gajeel put his hand on her head.

"Let's see them off with our heads held high."

Wendy sniffled and nodded.

The dragons slowly began to spread their wings.

_"Humans-"_

**"-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIT!"**

...

...

...

**Kitsuna's POV:**

Everyone including the dragons had all widened their eyes at my sudden outburst.

Songulala looked as if she was about to start laughing.

I looked at her and Dancurolina.

"I HAVE QUESTIONS FOR YOU TWO!"

_"O...k..." Dancurolina said nervously._

_"Did you have to be so loud about it? Geez you always were this reckless from day one! But I guess you get it from me!" Songulala chuckled._

Her words warmed my heart.

I then grab Melody's arm and pull her close to me not taking my eyes off the dragons.

"H-hey! Kitsuna! What are you-?"

"-I have a question..." I began.

"Songulala, your name has to do with singing but yet you know Dragon Slayer Magic that has to do with dancing!"

"And Dancurolina, your name has to do with dancing but yet your Magic has to do with channeling your voice!"

"So...what gives?" I ask.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Silence had continued for that moment and I slowly began to go nervous until I heard both dragons sigh.

_"Mother was so silly those years ago..." Songulala said._

_"She never could tell us apart by our abilities or looks despite that my skin was orange and Songulala's was teals..." Dancurolina said._

Melody and I widened our eyes.

"WAIT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THA-?!"

"Mommy! Look at you're belly! Look! Look!" Kar had cried.

I turned to her.

"Huh?!"

"Look at you're belly mommy!" She cried.

"My belly?"

I gasped.

My dragon chained belly piercing which had remained on me the entire time had glowed and slowly began to lift up.

I widened my eyes.

"What the?"

"Kitsuna...it's just like when we met in Crocus for the first time..." I heard Melody said.

"Melody?" I ask.

I turn to her and gasp once more seeing her solid gold bikini bottom was glowing.

It was finally coming back to me!

"What's going on?"

_CLIK!_

I let out a yelp the second my piercing was automatically yanked off my navel.

It had slowly lifted up in the air.

"My piercing..."

_CLICK!_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I widened my eyes turning to Melody seeing how her bikini bottom slowly lifted off her crotch.

"MELODY! YOUR VAGIN-!"

_FWOOSH!_

Without thinking, Melody had requipped back into her Wonder Woman costume.

She blushed.

"That...would have been embarrassing..."

_"It's not meant to be worn that way! It is MY necklace!" Dancurolina scolded._

Everyone widened their eyes.

"A necklace?!"

"She wore it as a bikini?!"

"Over her crotch?!"

"That's nasty..."

Melody blushed out of embarrassment as she grin sheepishly at her dragon.

_"Melody was always a free spirit doing whatever she wants. I left the necklace for her, but I never would have imagined she would use it as such a vulgar accessory!" Dancurolina snapped._

Melody giggled at that.

_"Now we shall answer your questions..." Songulala said._

My piercing and Melody's bikini bottom slowly descended into the skies swirling around one another.

Songulala and Dancurolina spoke as one.

_"The tale of the Twin Dragon Sisters who were separated at birth to be with their new offspring they were destined to meet has come to an end..."_

Melody and I widened our eyes.

"SISTERS?!"

_FWOOSH!_

Melody's bikini bottom and my piercing had merged as one...

There floating above us, were two solid gold crowns with dragon markings imprinted in it.

Above and below the edges was my piercing attached to it with the red dragon at the center having one teal eye and one orange eye.

_"Or rather...Princesses!" They both said._

"YOU TWO ARE ALSO PRINCESSES?!" Melody and I exclaim.

The crowns were then placed on our heads.

Songulala smiled warmly at me.

_"You've grown so much..."_

_"It is time..." Grandine said quietly._

The dragons slowly descended into the air.

Out of nowhere tears fill my eyes.

"WAIT! WAIT NO! DON'T GO!"

_"The age of the dragons have come to an end..." Weisslogia said._

_"From here on out human power shall create the future..." Skaidrum said._

A red portal to the afterlife then opens up.

_"This is goodbye..." Songulala said._

"NOOOO! DON'T LEAVE! CAN WE AT LEAST TAKE A SELFIE TOGETHER FOR INSTAGRAM?! DON'T LEAVE ME JUST YET! I LOVE YOU!" I screamed.

_"Goodbye you crazy kitsune! HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAA!" Songulala laughed._

"GRANDINEEEEEEEE!" Wendy screamed.

_"I love you Wendy!" Grandine said._

_"Stop with that nasty look!" Metalicana said._

"THAT'S YOUR LAST WORD?!" Gajeel shouted.

_FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH!_

Just like that...all the dragons had disappeared...

...

...

_ONE WEEK LATER...:_

Peace returned to Fiore.

Citizens worked together to rebuild it due to the damages of faces.

Ever since then, I never took off my crown Songulala gave to me...

...

That following morning, we all gathered to the ruins of Fairy Tail standing behind our Master.

Mirajane spoke up.

"Master, can't we rebuild the guild?"

Master remained silent.

"It's all my fault..." Elfman said sadly.

"Please don't say that bro!" Lisanna said.

"It's nobodies fault..." Master said.

"But perhaps it is the end of an age..."

...

Later on, I stayed with Lucy, Kar, Fuse, and Wendy outside.

We had chatted after Cancer had finished lengthening Wendy's hair to be long once more.

"My hair is back to normal! Thank you Lucy!" Wendy said happily.

Fuse leaned close to me. "Not only that, but it's finally blue again instead of violet!" He whispered.

I nodded. "Mmhm!"

"Long hair suits ya!" Lucy said to Wendy.

"Why don't you grow your hair out Lucy?" Cancer asked.

Lucy played with her hair.

"I don't know..."

I smiled at her. "I'd love to see you in long hair."

Lucy smiled at me.

"Well I'd like to see you with a hair cut!"

I chuckled. "Sorry but I need this hair to fight too!"

We each then laugh at that.

...

**Xeena's POV:**

That afternoon, I stood with Meredy, Hope and the others watching from a distance as Jellal comforts Erza by a lake.

"You'll be fine..."

"You know a persons strengths and weaknesses very well...go forward to the path of light..." He told her.

I balled up a fist.

_'I wanna kill her!'_

"We walk the path of darkness in order to defeat Zeref..." Jellal said.

"Do you like your new clothes Auntie?" Hope asks sweetly.

Angel frowned. "No I don't...they're lame!"

"Don't complain!" Meredy hisses.

"But our paths may intersect at one point..." Jellal said.

"Look at him trying to act cool!" Cobra chuckled.

"Teach me to do that!" Racer laughed.

"It's love yes?!" Hoteye asks happily.

His words made my ear twitch.

_'I'll KILL ERZA! SHE NEEDS TO DIE!' I thought._

"If that does happen I want you to shine brightly to obliterate us!" Jellal finishes.

With that we each set off, my hands shaking with fear.

...

**Melody's POV:**

It takes a god to cleanse a demon...

Exactly how I was able to cleanse Minerva of her demon features and reverting her back into the beautiful human she was.

That night, all of us then come back to the guild to welcome Minerva back.

She was blushing nervously and it was cute to see that side of her.

"Sting, Melody, Rogue! You're back with the kids?!" A member asks.

"Lector, RiRi, and Frosch too!" Someone says.

"It's Minerva!" Yukino cheers.

"And get this!" I say.

I hold Minerva's hand which surprised her.

"She's my new best friend! See?"

I then heard the ooo's and aa's of the shocked members in the guild.

I turned to Minerva as I ^^ smiled.

"Minerva...we're best friends right?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

_HIC!_

I tilt my head.

"Minerva?"

Minerva lifts her face up showing her tears.

"I'm..I'm home!"

Everyone then cheers.

"The lady is crying!"

"I thought Melody is our lady!"

"Can't they both be our lady's?!"

"Possibly!"

I walked forward and raised up my crook.

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

**R&amp;R! Don't worry! It's not over! I know there are more parts of this ending that I've missed but it's gonna be uploaded in a few minutes! Just you wait! ;)**


	43. Married!

**THIS IS A FILLER/NOT A FILLER CHAP!**

**ENJOY!**

**...**

**...**

**Melody's POV:**

Using my crook, I unleashed a barrage of magic power which shocked everyone in the guild.

"Mel! What are you doing?!" Sting asked.

"What I've should have done forever ago since that very day you proposed to me!" I say happily.

_POOF!_

...

...

**Normal POV:**

"Our wedding!" Melody said happily.

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**Married!**

Sting who was now in a suit gasped at the sight of Melody who was in a shiny silver version of her outfit along with the tiara that was given to her by her dragon.

Yukino blushed. "Is that your...wedding dress?"

Sting widened his eyes.

"You wanna get married NOW?!"

Melody giggled. "Why not?"

She waved her crook in the air.

_POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOF!_

Instantly the guild had been redesigned to resemble a wedding reception complete with an aisle.

Along with Sabertooth, most of the members of Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Quatro Cerberus, and even Crime Sorciere all appeared wearing suits and dresses.

Princess Hisui, King Fiore, and Arcadios was also in attendance.

"Another ball?" Hisui asks.

"That's odd...I'm wearing some silk robe! And why am I holding a bible?" Erza asked.

"Whoa! How did we get here?! And why am I wearing a dress?!" Lucy asks.

"Hey look! It's Hisui!" Kitsuna said happily.

"Meow! Is this Melody's wedding?! YAY!" Millianna cheered.

"Doesn't matter where we are! I'm still the sexiest in the room! A lot better than Melody AND Mirajane!" Jenny said.

"WILLLLLLLD!" Quatro Puppy cheered.

"Maybe this is a wedding set up for Juvia and I..." Lyon said.

"Hey, Jellal? How did we get here?" Meredy asks.

"They're better be a good explanation for THIS! Because I know I'M not the one getting married!" Xeena growled.

I grinned.

I flew up into the air.

"EVERYONE!"

Everyone in the room looks up at me.

"You are probably all confused right now..."

**"NO KIDDING!" Everyone says.**

I sweatdrop.

"Please excuse this but I would like for everyone to celebrate and enjoy my wedding between Sting and I! We've all been through a lot the past few days so I think a moment of partying is the best way to relax!"

Silence...

I sweatdrop more feeling awkward of my words.

I was never usually this hyper like Kitsuna...

That was when Sting jumped on the table.

"WHO'S READY TO PARTY?!"

Everyone then cheers.

I laugh.

Sting was always good with people better than I was in these situations.

I then turn to Erza and give her the signal.

...

**Kitsuna's POV:**

We each sat in our seat in rows watching as Erza was about to wed the two lovers.

I looked around, I saw Gray but no Natsu...

I was dumbfounded at Erza's shimmery and revealing gold priest empress "armor" that had several gold floating swords that surrounded her.

The problem was how Erza's outfit actually out shined Melody's and how she was too overexcited!

It made me wonder if she would go to further extremes if she were to marry Jellal.

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of Sting and Melody in holy matrimony..."

Erza's face then went serious.

"If anyone is against this beautiful marriage speak now or forever hold your piece!"

Silence...

Once of Erza's swords appear in her hands causing Melody to shriek in fear.

She pointed it at the audience.

"SPEAK NOW! I DARE YOU TO OBJECT!"

Lucy facepalmed.

"Oh Erza..."

"What's wrong with her?!" I snicker.

Sting's eyes just widened.

"Uh...Erza?"

Erza then went back into excited mode as she turned to Melody.

"Do you take Sting to be your husband?!"

Melody smiled humbly.

"Yes."

Erza excitedly turned to Sting.

"Do you take Melody to be your wife?"

She grew angry as she pointed her sword at Sting's next.

**"SAY YES NOW!"**

Sting smiled confidently.

"Hell yes!"

Melody giggled as Erza put her sword away.

"I KNOW PRONOUNCE YOU HUSBAND AND WIFE!"

Immediately, Sting grabbed Melody by her waist and pulled her into a deep kiss.

Each of us cheer and threw flowers at the newly weds.

I frowned at the sight of their love still thinking about Natsu who I haven't seen in a week...

I sigh seeing Hisui on stage waving towards me excitedly.

"There's my cue..."

I meet her on the stage and the two of us smile as we take the microphone while the music starts.

**Song: 'FOREVER HERE' By: Yoko Ishida!**

**Kitsuna and Hisui: FOREVER HERE...**

**Kitsuna and Hisui: WE ARE...**

...

**Melody's POV:**

As the reception officially starts, Kitsuna and Hisui start to sing on stage.

I was very happy because I can now call myself Mrs. Melody Eucliffe!

I couldn't be more than thrilled!

Sting went to go be congratulated by our friends while I looked for my friends.

I spotted a familiar dark haired man with his group alone at a corner table.

"JELLAL!" I say happily.

Jellal turned to me.

"Thanks for coming to my wedding!" I say.

"It's more like you've brought us all here!" Meredy chuckled.

I smiled at her.

"Oh! It's nice to see you too! And where's-?"

I spotted the angry Xeena sitting next to Angel and Hope growling to herself as she stabs her fork at a slice of cake while Angel and Hope eat humbly.

I sweatdrop.

"Uh..."

"She's a little grumpy!" Meredy laughed.

"I'm happy for you but we don't really have the time for festivities...Crime Sorciere should be on the move..." Jellal said.

"Nonsense!" I laugh.

Jellal widened his eyes.

"You're my friend Jellal Strawberry! You deserve to celebrate too!"

"Besides...this should give you ideas for what you and Erza Strawberry should do for your wedding!" I say with a wink.

Jellal blushed before turning to the side.

"I..."

Meredy giggled at that and that was when I heard Xeena bang her fist against the table as she shoots me a death glare.

"You'll have to get on one knee sometime Jellal Strawberry! Doing it now would be more romantic!" I say.

Jellal remained silent although he kept on blushing.

I look around at his table.

"Now where's-?"

"-Whadda want now?" I heard.

I gasped happily at the sound of the voice.

I walk towards the table seeing Cobra sitting at the end with a hood over his head.

"COBRA!" I cheered.

He grinned at me.

"So you got what you wanted after all! You dragged me to your goddamn wedding!"

My eyes watered.

I was just too happy to see him.

...

**Cobra's POV:**

"It's so good to see you!" Melody said.

I sighed and turned to the side.

"What's wrong Cobra?" Melody asked.

"Listen..." I say.

"After this...you won't be seeing me anymore..."

Melody gasped.

"What?!"

"I'm traveling with these guys for awhile until we can take out Zeref," I said.

"Oh..." Melody said.

"So...you're going to fight some more? Even after all that's happened?"

I groaned.

I didn't want to make her feel upset but I didn't know what else to say.

"Well...please promise me something..." She said.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Look at me..." Melody said.

I turned to her and she automatically places her hand on my sealed right eye that I had sacrificed years ago.

I stared at Melody like she was crazy.

"What are you-?"

"-Promise me this..." She said.

Melody closed her eyes.

Her hair slowly began to fly up a bit as a surge of energy went straight to her palm.

It felt it come over my eye.

"...Melo-?"

_FWOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSHHHHH!_

I opened them both...

Not one eye...but two eyes!

I gasped.

"I can see..."

"I can see out of both eyes!"

"But how-?!"

"-Ugnnn!"

_THUD!_

I widened my eyes.

"Melody!"

I rush over to her side and hold her in my arms.

"Hey! Wake up! It's your damn wedding!" I say.

Melody slowly opened her eyes.

"Co...bra..."

Instantly her hair faded from a full orange to white although her black streaks stayed.

"What's happening to you?!" I asked.

"My hair is gifted with healing magic..." Melody said.

"At least it was until I transferred all the healing power to your eye...but it was SO worth it!"

It hit me there...

That was when a tear fell from my eye...and soon the other...

"But why?!"

Melody smiled kindly.

"Because your my friend..."

"Don't give me that crap! Stop being so nice to me!" I cry.

"I don't get why a lady like you wanted to associate with a criminal in the first place! I don't get you! And I don't think I ever will!" I exclaim.

"No more sacrifices..." Melody said.

I gasp.

"What...?"

"I'm giving you the chance to see the beauty in this world with both eyes..." She said.

"Even if this is our last time seeing each other I want you to promise me...no more sacrifices," Melody said.

"I..."

"I..."

_SNIFFLE!_

...

**Melody's POV:**

I glare at Cobra who's face was full of tears.

"Well?! Do you promise?!"

"Ye-yes!" Cobra said.

I smiled at him as he wiped his tears.

"Good!"

Cobra then helps me to my feet.

"Oh and don't worry about my hair! Once I cut it, the color and power will return!"

Cobra nodded.

"Good..."

...

**Kitsuna's POV:**

Soon my song with Hisui was over.

Afterwards I asked around for Natsu but he was nowhere to be found...

I then spotted Melody with a group of hooded people.

I walk over to her.

"Melody!" I call.

Melody turns to me.

"Oh! Hello! Are you enjoying yourself?"

I nodded.

"I am..."

Melody frowned sadly.

"Are you okay?"

"I was just gonna ask if you seen Natsu around..." I say.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry but I could only bring people that were nearby in Fiore to the wedding," Melody said.

I gasped.

_'Could Natsu not be in Fiore at all?!' I thought._

"I'm so sorry...but maybe he's on a job far away!" Melody said.

I shook my head.

"No it's fine! Sorry to make you worry on your special day!"

I titled my head.

"When did you dye your-?"

I then got a look at two of the men in the hoods.

I widened my eyes.

"Is that...Jellal? AND COBRA?!"

Both men did their best to hide they're faces.

"What are THEY doing here?!"

"They're my friends!" Melody said happily.

My jaw dropped.

_'First off, when could have Melody met Jellal and SECOND! How could someone like Melody be friends with COBRA of all people?! You think the guy could have killed her if the two were to meet!' I thought._

I raise an eyebrow.

_'So was Cobra the one Melody kept visiting in the prison?!' I thought._

"MELODY! MELODY!" A voice cheered.

Melody and I turned only to see Laxus and the Thunder Legion rush up towards her.

"Oh Hi! Thank you for coming!" Melody said happily.

I widened my eyes.

"HUH?"

Evergreen hugged Melody.

"Thank YOU for inviting us!"

"HEH?!"

"Happy Wedding Day Melody!" Bickslow cheered.

"YOU FOOL! WHY COULDN'T YOU MARRY LAXUS?! YOU TWO ARE A PERFECT MATCH!" Freed cried.

My mind went blank.

Laxus smiled at Melody.

"I heard how you stood up against that demon for all of us, Ms. 'Wonder Woman'," he winked.

Melody blushed and giggled at that.

"You've heard?"

"Yeah, I got that antidote from you from Gajeel who gave it to the old lady who gave it to me. If it wasn't for you, I'd be a dead man," Laxus said.

"And there would be no more Thunder Legion! Bless you Melody!" Freed cried.

Evergreen joined hands with Melody.

"We'd like to make you an honorary member of the Thunder Legion!"

My jaw dropped again.

Melody smiled.

"REALLY?!"

"Well...I don't know, see I just got married meaning there will be lots of responsibilities," Melody said.

Melody continued while I stared dumbfounded.

"Melody has...A LOT of friends..."

...

**Melody's POV:**

With Kitsuna, I chatted happily with my new friends happy that things were going smoothly with the wedding.

That was when I heard a special song...

**Song: 'One Man Could Change the World' By: Kanye West, Big Sean, and John Legend!**

I gasped.

"Our song..."

"Mrs. Melody Eucliffe?" I heard.

I turned seeing Sting smiling kindly at me.

He brought his hand out.

"May I have this dance?"

I smiled and take his hand.

"Yes..."

Sting then leads me away from the group.

I turned back seeing a smiling Jellal and Cobra.

Crime Sorciere then gets up and walks out of the guild hall.

I frowned. _'They're leaving?!' I thought._

I heard a familiar chuckle.

"Don't tell me your nervous..."

I turned to Sting and stared into his kind blue eyes which made my heart swell.

"C'mon..." he says.

He then leads me to the main dance floor where everyone from all guilds surround us.

Sting and I begin to slow dance to the song.

**_"I hope you learn to make it on your own"_**

**_"And if you love yourself just know you'll never be alone"_**

**_"I hope that you get everything you want and that you choose"_**

**_"I hope that it's the realest thing that you ever know"_**

**_"Hope you get the pretty girls that's pretty at everything"_**

**_"Million dollar cribs having million dollar dreams"_**

**_"And when you get it all just remember one thing remember one thing..."_**

**_"That one man could change the world!"_**

Sting then leaned his lips closer to my ear.

"Hey...what happened to your hair?"

I giggled.

"I'll tell you later!"

...

**Gray's POV:**

As I watched Sting and Melody dance together to the music, I couldn't help but feel emotion with the lyrics.

**_"One man could change the world..."_**

**_"That one man could change the worrrrlld!"_**

I covered my eyes doing my best to hold back my tears.

_'Dad...you've changed my whole world...I'll never forget what you've done for me!' I thought._

"Gray are you okay?" I heard Kitsuna ask.

"F-fine..." I sniffle.

"Gray..." Kitsuna whimpered sadly.

...

**Xeena's POV:**

As we stood outside the Sabertooth guild hall under Jellal's orders for who the hell knows why, I grew angry at how I was pulled to watch two lovers come together and NOT me!

I was especially pissed off when Melody supported Jellal to one day propose to Erza which got me REALLY pissed off!

While I was in there, I hid under the table so that Kitsuna would not find me and ask questions about Tazolei whom I guess she had probably ran into since Tazolei has a weakness for beautiful kitsune women after seeing me.

Also...Kitsuna smelled like some sort of acid essence meaning that she DID meet Tazolei.

I could not let Kitsuna find out and force me to admit about my affairs with that demon...

_'I wonder...is she dead?' I thought._

That was when a large party bus had pulled up followed by a red carpet.

I widened my eyes.

"Huh?"

"Oh look! They're coming!" Meredy chimed.

"Look look!" Hope cheered.

Holding hands, Melody and her new husband rush out of the guild hall with all their friends following them as they took pictures.

Erza kept smiling like an idiot.

I hated it!

"EVERYONE LINE UP!" Melody calls as she holds up three bouquets.

All the women from different guilds then line up, including Princess Hisui.

"Ooh! I've always wanted to catch a bouquet at a wedding!" Meredy said happily.

"It would be nice, I'm sick of all these men that surround me," Angel said.

"Let's go together!" Meredy said.

The two then go to line up behind the other woman.

"Mommy can I go too?" Hope asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Try not to get squashed..."

"YAAYYY!" Hope cried.

She then followed Meredy and Angel and lined up.

"CATCH THE BOUQUET!" Melody cheered.

"IT'S MINE!" Erza shouted.

"No mine!" Lucy cried.

"Sorry but I'll be taking that!" Mirajane said sweetly.

"No way! It's gonna be mine!" A blonde Blue Pegasus girl said confidently.

"MEOW!" Millianna cheered.

"I need this more than all of you!" Cana laughed.

"Sorry Cana but this one's mine!" Kitsuna laughed.

I groaned and turned to the side.

"All these women are getting hung up over some dumb flowers?" Cobra asked.

"It's LOVE!" Hoteye cheered.

"3..."

"2..."

"1..."

"CATCH!"

_FWOOP!_

_FWOOP!_

_FWOOP!_

"I CAUGHT IT!"

"I CAUGHT ONE TOO!"

"ME TOO!"

I widened my eyes at the familiar voices.

I turned seeing that ANGEL, MEREDY, AND HOPE ALL caught the bouquets!

"WHAT?! BUT HOW?!"

"We really did it!" Meredy cheered happily.

"I'm getting a beautiful man soon enough," Angel said.

"I'm going to have true love!" Hope said.

My mind went blank.

"No..."

I shook my head.

"No..."

I then saw a cowboyish Fairy Tail couple and their child happy together, this was followed by a couple from the Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale guilds making out in a corner, followed by the blondie beauty couple from Blue Pegasus.

It made me crazy.

Seeing happy couple together.

I gritted my teeth so hard that I thought they were going to break.

_'THIS IS HAPPENING!' I mentally shouted._

"NOOOOO! WHY!?" I heard.

I turned and saw Erza on her knees crying while Kitsuna tried to console her.

"I DIDN'T CATCH THE BOUQUET! WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?!"

"Better luck next time!" Kitsuna chuckled.

"WILL I EVER GET MARRIED?!" Erza cried.

I heard a small chuckle.

"Maybe someday Erza..."

I gasped at the sound of the voice seeing how it came from Jellal who gave Erza a happy smile.

My whole body began to shake as my heart began to beat heavily...IN ANGER!

...

**Cobra's POV:**

I simply stared at Melody as she joins her husband for more pictures.

The two then get on the party bus along with some Sabertooth and Fairy Tail members before riding away.

"You just had to get yourself married didn't ya?"

"..."

"..."

I smirked.

_'Not like I had a chance with ya anyway...' I thought._

As Crime Sorciere begins to move on.

I chuckle to myself before following them.

"I'll see you around Melody..."

...

**Xeena's POV:**

Later that night, once the group fell asleep I broke away from them.

I ran far and far until I made my way to Fairy Hills, the female dorm for the females at Fairy Tail and also where Erza lives...

Standing on a tree branch just a few inches from Erza's dorm window, I watched Erza's every move until it was finally my moment to strike.

Erza had soon stepped out of the showering wearing nothing but a towel...which she soon happily dropped.

I flushed a deep red before turning to the side.

_'Stupid Tazolei and your stupid lesbian influence!' I thought._

I looked back at Erza who slipped on a thonged back teddy.

I raise an eyebrow. "What does she need lingerie for? She doesn't have a man!"

I smirked.

"Doesn't matter either way...I'm still going to KILL her!"

My body began twitching as my grin grew wider.

_'K-KILL...KILL ERZA...RIGHT?! KILL...HER...JELLAL...MIGHT GET...MAD...AND NEVER LOVE ME...BUT...I MUST KILL...ERZA?! YES...NO...YES...KILL...KILL...HER!'_

"Xeena!" I heard.

I gasped and looked down seeing Meredy below me.

I widened my eyes.

"Meredy?!"

I jumped down from the tree and ran up to her.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Cobra told me how he heard your inner thoughts..." Meredy said nervously.

I gasped.

"I knew you'd run off somewhere...but I'm not gonna let you kill Erza!" Meredy said determinedly.

I smirked at her and brought her close to me...

_Smooch!_

I pulled away from Meredy after kissing her cheek.

Meredy blushed and widened her eyes.

I laughed at her face.

"Xeena...you're-?"

I shrugged. "That's right my dear! I'm as lesbian as they come!"

"HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAA!"

"Well bi actually! I told you before you were cute those years ago didn't I?" I laugh.

"Hell! Your still cute!"

"X-Xeena! Your hair!" Meredy cried.

I looked down at my tips.

They fully turned from white to red.

I gasped.

"Ohhhh! Are they turning red?"

I smirk evilly at Meredy.

"Well...that's because I'm about to do something devilish!"

Meredy widened her eyes.

"Wait! What do you-?"

_TWACK!_

With a simple kick, I knocked Meredy out, slamming her against the tree.

I sigh a relax sigh.

"7 years ago...this evil feeling surging threw me..."

"It's soooo good to be back!"

"...And things are about to get BETTER!"

I turn to look up at Erza's window as I pull out the red knife with her name in it.

I saw Erza walk into her hallway.

"Goodbye Erza!"

My body began to shake with nervousness and fear.

My grin grew again.

_'Am I really gonna kill her?!' _

_'AM I GOING TO SUCCEED?!'_

_'WILL JELLAL EVEN LOVE ME IF HE FOUND OUT THAT I HURT MEREDY AND KILLED ERZA?!'_

My heart pounded heavily and I rapidly kept breathing.

Tears push out of my eyes blurring my vision.

"I'll have true love..."

"I'LL HAVE TRUE LOVE..."

**"I'LL HAVE TRUE LOVE!"**

**"SHE-WILL-SUFFERRRRRRRRR!"**

**"WA HA AH HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

...

...

...

**Kitsuna's POV:**

I came home with Lucy, Kar, Fuse, Carla, and Wendy that night after being on the party bus for so long.

We change into our sleepwear and have dinner.

"It's so nice to relax after all this craziness!" I say.

Lucy chuckled.

"Yeah you're right!"

"This pasta's good!" Kar cheered.

"I love it too! Thanks so much Tsuna!" Wendy chimed.

I ^^ smile.

"It's all good! I love cooking for you guys!"

"Carla can you pass me the salt?" Fuse asked.

"Where are your manners? Say please and thank you!" Carla scolded.

Fuse groaned.

"Please?"

"That's more like it!" Carla snapped.

Lucy, Wendy, and I chuckle at that.

I then look sadly at the table.

"Hey...have any of you guys heard from Natsu?"

Everyone turned to me.

"No. Not really," Wendy said.

"Sorry lady, I haven't even seen Happy!" Fuse said.

"Yeah! I haven't heard from Natsu in forever!" Lucy cried.

I sighed.

"I see..."

"Why are you sad?" Carla asked.

"Yeah you've been like that since the battles have ended," Lucy said.

"You see..." I began.

"Natsu and I...we got in a fight and now I think he doesn't wanna talk to me anymore because-"

_RIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNG!_

"Oh! Erza's calling!" Lucy said.

"Maybe she found Natsu," Wendy said.

"Answer! Answer!" Kar cried.

Lucy answered her iphone.

"Hello?"

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

We each widened our eyes at the sound of the piercing scream from the other end of the phone.

"Um...Erza?" I asked.

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

"Are you alright?!" Wendy asks.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

"Whoa! Erza! Easy! Talk to me!" Fuse said.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

"Oh my god! This is serious!" I say as I shiver with fear.

"We should go now!" Lucy said.

"Right!" We each say.

We each then run out of the house and set off through the night to meet with Erza at Fairy Hills...

**R&amp;R! Don't go anywhere! I'm about to update the rest! See ya in a bit!**


	44. Xeena Valentine!

**I would like to thank you all for reading this segment of my story! This is my very last chap for this!**

**Please look for 'Fairy Tail: That Vixen of a Dragon Slayer: Series 2: Part 2' once it's uploaded! I hope you all continue to follow this story and support it! Thanks again! Until then...**

**ENJOY!**

**...**

**Kitsuna's POV:**

When Erza had called us that night, we rushed over to her at Fairy Hills.

When we bursted into her room seeing her and the other dorm girls in tears.

We screamed at the sight of the dead body on the floor...

It belonged to Xeena...

She had killed herself...

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**Xeena Valentine!**

Out of all of us, I think Wendy had screamed and cried the loudest!

I had to cover poor Kar's eyes as well.

She was too young to be seeing any of this.

Erza had told us everything from when she had walked back inside her room.

Xeena's body had hung from a noose that she had tied around her snapped neck after she had jumped from a ladder that she had took from Erza's closet.

My face was drenched with hot tears.

"XEENA WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!"

"MOMMY I'M SCARED!" Kar cried.

"WHY DID SHE KILL HERSELF?!" Lucy screamed.

"I DON'T KNOWWWWWWWW!" Wendy cried.

"POOR MEREDY! SHE'LL BE SO UPSET!" Juvia cried.

"I'M CALLING CRIME SORCIERE!" Erza cried.

She then picked up her iphone and called Jellal...

...

...

...

The next morning, all of us had gathered wearing full black clothing as it rained.

We each met up at a park where gravestones lay.

I looked around.

The one's that had came to the funeral were Team Tenrou minus Natsu and Gray, Melody, and Crime Sorciere along with Master who had hosted the funeral.

On the gravestone was a name that read 'Xeena Valentine' that was inside of a heart to represent her last name and feelings.

Below it was a small portrait of Xeena from 7 years ago smiling.

Some of us still couldn't stop crying while others remained silent.

"We are gathered here today to honor and pay tribute to the life of Xeena Valentine..." Master began.

"And express our love for her..."

"First meeting Xeena...she was one of Fairy Tail's greatest enemies and soon proved to be our ally and friend..." Master continued.

He went on and on and soon the burial had begun.

Soon all of us began to cry.

"SHE WAS MY SISTER!" Meredy cried.

"This is all my fault..." Jellal said sadly.

"No Jellal! It's my fault!" Erza said.

"Don't blame yourself Erza...I've caused too much despair..." Jellal said.

"NOOO! I HAVE NO MOMMY! I'M ALL ALONE!" Hope cried.

Angel pulled Hope close to her.

"It's fine Hope...I'll take care of you for now on...I'll be your new mother!"

"You will?" Hope asked.

I walk up to Jellal and Meredy.

"I think you both need to see this..."

Jellal and I turn to me.

I then show them the scandalous photos of Xeena with Tazolei.

Meredy gasped. "She really DID go out with a demon!"

Jellal shook his head. "I don't believe this..."

"It's true Jellal...Xeena and Tazolei did have an affair!" I say sadly.

"I DON'T CARE IF SHE HAD AN AFFAIR! I LOVED HER LIKE SHE WAS MY SISTER! AND NOW SHE'S GONE!" Meredy screamed.

"FIRST ULTEAR AND NOW HER!"

"Oh Meredy..." I say sadly.

...

Later on, I got in a group hug with Lucy, Kar, and Wendy as we each sob over the loss of our friend.

_'Xeena Valentine...what a terrible last name for someone who couldn't find true love...' I thought._

_'But Xeena...you are 100% WRONG! True love was right in front of you this whole time!'_

_'With your friends, with Hope...with all your loved ones...'_

_'Look at all the people who came to see you...'_

_'My OWN parents gave you another chance to LIVE! You had MORE than enough!'_

_'Sage Foxes live to love...RIGHT?!'_

_'You were blind to it but you had true love with you this entire time...'_

_SNIFFLE!_

"I'm going to miss you..."

...

...

...

**Gray's POV:**

That night, after the funeral ended, I walked up to Xeena's grave as I smoked a cigarette.

I stared at her photo seeing her smile...

...It was disgusting!

"Hey..." I say.

"I still remember that vision from before..."

"Y'know, the one with you stepping on my corpse?!"

"I KNOW it happened! Ultear just saved my ass, from YOU!"

I shrug.

"Now look at you now..."

I glare at the photo.

"Just between you and me..."

"I think it's better if you stayed dead..."

With that, I drop my cigarette on her photo, burning it before taking my leave...

...

...

...

**Rusty Rose's POV:**

I dropped to my knees in front of Xeena's grave carrying a bouquet of rusty colored roses.

I couldn't stop crying.

"Xeena...if only I told you how I felt sooner..."

_SNIFFLE!_

...

...

...

_ELSEWHERE IN HELL:_

**Xeena's POV:**

I shook my head at Rusty who was at my grave.

"I NEVER LIKED YOU!" I say.

I sigh and turn around seeing fire and red imps everywhere.

I was one with my kind now being reverted back to a Demon Sage Fox with my tips being red.

"Here again..." I say.

I walked through the depths of hell and encountered 3 demons.

One resembled some bird like demon woman, the next looked like the hulk and the other looked like a skeleton.

I widened my eyes.

"Hey! You're the Demon Gates Kyoka, Ezel, and Keyes aren't ya?"

The three demons just gave me annoyed stares.

I smirked.

"Oh what's this? The rest of your people are still alive running somewhere? Hm?"

I narrowed my eyes.

"Tazolei's not here right?"

"Tazoliana..." Kyoka whispered quietly.

"GO TO HELL!" Ezel shouted.

"How fucking stupid you SOUND right now!"

I turn to Kyoka. "Well I hope us demons can become friends while we're here!"

"You? A demon?" Keyes asked.

_THUD!_

I widened my eyes seeing a bearded old man with an eye patch laying on the ground defeated.

"Master Hades?!"

**"WHA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

"Oh no..."

"THAT'S RIGHT XEENA!" A familiar voice laughed.

Out of nowhere, a slightly demonfied Zancrow appears in front of me holding a red pitchfork.

"I ALWAYS NEW YOU'D END UP IN HELL! YOU HAD FUN PLAYING MOMMA AND WATCHING OVER OUR LITTLE MIDGET?!"

I gasped.

"Zancrow!"

"That's right baby! I'M THE NEW KING OF HELL!" He laughed.

I widened my eyes.

"HUH?!"

He put an arm around me.

"Look around..."

I looked around seeing all the red skinned demons were defeated.

"You did this?!"

"THAT'S RIGHT! AND I BECAME MORE POWERFUL TOO!" Zancrow laughed.

He held me close to him.

"What are you gonna do to me?!"

Zancrow tilted my chin up to look into his crazy red eyes while his other hand traveled down my curves.

I did my best to hold back a moan as my face flushed a deep red.

Zancrow leaned his lips to my ear.

"You feel the love yet...?" He asks smoothly.

My lips opened to a grin.

I MISSED this feeling!

"Mmhm..." I respond dreamily.

"THEN C'MON! YOU AND I WILL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF THE DEMONS TOGETHER! AS THE KING AND QUEEN OF HELL!" Zancrow laughed.

I evilly smiled at his suggestion.

Crazily laughing I pull away from his grasp and charge for Kyoka, Ezel, and Keyes performing my Magic to bend their bodies.

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

"WELCOME TO HELL BITCHESSSSSSSSSSS!" I laughed.

With approval, Zancrow laughed alongside me and the two of us together created terror in hell for the other demons living there.

I had now founded what I was looking for...

Creating havoc alongside Zancrow...

THIS was true love!

IT WAS MINE!

AND NOT ERZA'S!

I laughed as I stepped on Kyoka's neck, making it snap as she choked.

I make a corrupted slasher smile.

"Erza will be here one day...and when she does, I'm going to torturing her in more ways than you EVER DID!"

...

...

...

_BACK IN EARTHLAND:_

**Kitsuna's POV:**

I couldn't sleep, I couldn't even THINK about sleep!

So much has happened!

Natsu and I fighting,

the wedding,

and Xeena's funeral.

My head was spinning.

Although Wendy was able to sleep.

Kar would not stop sniffling.

"Just try to go to sleep baby..." I told her.

"KITSUNA!" I heard Lucy call.

I widened my eyes.

"Oh my god! What now?!"

I instantly get up and rush towards Lucy's room to her kitchen with Kar following me.

I saw Lucy standing there in tears.

"Lucy! What's wrong?! What happened?!" I cry.

Lucy then handed me a letter.

I take it.

"What's this?!"

I open the letter seeing terrible handwriting.

I read it.

_'Happy and I are going on a journey by ourselves! We'll be back in about a year! See yo-!'_

_RIP!_

_RIP!_

"Mommy?" Kar asks sadly.

I froze.

"When did you get this...?"

Tears fill my eyes.

"WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET THIS LUCY?! TELL ME RIGHT NOW!"

I look up and widened my eyes seeing that Lucy was no longer in front of me.

"Lucy?!"

"She ran out!" Kar said.

"WHAT?!"

I run towards Lucy's bed and open her window and look out with Kar only to see Lucy running outside across the bridge.

"LUCY!"

"WHAT?!"

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"

"TO FIND NATSU!" Lucy screamed.

I saw how she was crying.

That was when my body shook as tears stream into my eyes.

"Natsu...really doesn't want to see me if he's going to write me some shitty old letter and not speak to me face to face..."

"...E.N.D. must really be important to him that time...and I took his chance with Igneel away from him..."

"He hates me..."

"Mommy?" Kar asks.

She snuggles into my arm and I pull her into a hug as I cry.

"HE'S GONE!" I cry out.

"Momma?"

"BABY HE'S GONE! HE HATES ME!"

I took that moment to weep and cry.

I then call out for Lucy but it looked like she wasn't gonna come back until she finds Natsu which I doubt was going to happen...

Everyone was leaving me...

And it didn't seem like Master wanted to rebuild the guild anymore...

It had me thinking...

Was our guild going to disband?

"Ha ha ha...ha ha ha ha!"

"Weeeee!"

"You ready for our new life together wifey?!"

I wipe my tears and look up into the sky seeing Sting and Melody flying using Melody's magic.

The two were happily laughing and kissing as they flew off.

_'Oh that's right, they're honeymoon vacation is tonight...' I thought._

The couple spot me and wave.

"Hiiii!" They say.

Kar and I wave back.

"Bye! Have fun!" We say.

The two then laugh before flying off to an area near the beach.

I frown at the sight of their love.

_'I see now...Sting and Melody are starting their new lives together...and now that Fairy Tail's coming to an end...'_

I turned to Kar.

_'It's time for me to start my new life with my family too!' I thought._

Kar turned to me and tilted her head which looked cute.

"Hm?"

"You trust me don't you?" I ask.

"Of course I do! Your my mommy!" Kar said.

I kiss her forehead.

"Wake up Fuse and both of you pack all your things. Don't wake Wendy and Carla okay?"

"Okay, but where are we going?" Kar asked.

"Just please hurry and pack! I'll tell you along the way," I say.

Kar nodded and got off the bed and walked into my room.

I looked out the window and into the stars.

"I know I'm doing the right thing...but until then..."

I turn and smile at the Fanfiction Viewing Audience.

"...I'll see you next year!" I winked.

...

...

...

**Zeref's POV:**

I looked out the window that night with the book of E.N.D. by my side.

"Try to surpass me Natsu..."

"Or should I say..."

"**E**therious **N**atsu **D**ragneel..."

I chuckle to myself.

"Wait until, the Princess finds out..."

"Then you'll be just like me...complete despair...you won't be able to love again..."

I smile at the thought of Kitsuna Kitsaleeja's rage towards Natsu who will now share my pain...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Yeah I've decided to end my story here guys since I don't wanna create another 90+ chapters!**

**So yeah!**

**Thank you so much for reading this second bit!**

**Please look for 'Fairy Tail: That Vixen of a Dragon Slayer Series 2: Part 2!' **

**THANK YOU!**

**R&amp;R!**


End file.
